


Losing My Religion.

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Military, Claiming, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Marine Corps, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missions, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Same-Sex Marriage, Scent Marking, Scenting, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 255,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: “Where is Kiba?” Hinata asked, wiping the tears from her cheek with one hand while the other rubbed over her active stomach.“Im so sorry Hinata.” Naruto bowed his head.--As a Alpha Marine, it is his duty to serve the Realm proudly buthow can you stand proudly in front of someone and tell them the newsno one wants to hear without breaking apart first?





	1. Prologue.

The sound of laughter in the backyard brought Hinatas attention from washing the huge bowl she used for potato salad to the two dark haired children running from a blonde with a water gun. She really hoped that they didn’t get their Easter outfits dirty before they were able to take pictures. Her protruding belly touched the sink when she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and the wetting of her apron she wore made her smiled to herself because she was just happy to be pregnant again. Unconsciously one of her hands rubbed the top of her stomach and the water left a handprint against the fabric.

The loudness of her thoughts overpowered the kids playing in the sunny back yard. She really didn’t think she would ever look this way again, after having Himawari, they were told that she might not become pregnant again due to medical reasons but she proved them all wrong even though it took them two years to become this way. She was proud to look down at her stomach each morning and see the bump.

“Hinata, do you need any help?” Sasuke asked, grabbing the oven mitts off the counter and take the pan of boiling potatoes off the stove. “I don’t want you to feel like this is all on your shoulders.”

“No, I am alright but thank you for offering,” She smiled, “I was just washing the bowl I used for the potato salad. Oh im more than stressed, im the definition of stress.”

“Menma is much more of a handful than Hima. I’ll take Hima any day as long as you take Menma.” He chuckled and she shook her head. “Are you sure we are going to eat the entire bowl?”

“Well if everyone shows up like I think they will, I will probably have to make more.” She returned the laugh. “And no im not going to eat it all though I could.”

“Who all is supposed to come?” He asked, pouring the potatoes into the strainer for her and returned the pot to the stove.

“Well, I invited everyone from the mom group and a few of the neighbors as well but you know the neighbors avoid us like the plague. I even invited your brother but I don’t know if he will show. He messaged me yesterday and said he had a few things he needed to do so I don’t know if he has returned yet or not.” She answered, turning on the faucet and allowed the cold water to run over the strainer to cool the potatoes.

“You invited all the moms from the mom group? You know some of them are too stuck up to even reply back or was it they didn’t want to come because of me?” Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought.

“Sasuke don’t think like that.” Hinata shook her head and looked around for the kids, “Those bitches are just jealous of what you have. It shouldn’t matter if you are an omega or not and it pisses me off that they look down on you for it. Those beta bitches can suck ass.”

“How come they never look down on you for it?” Sasuke asked with a smile.

“Because im sometimes a bitch, but mostly during my heat cycle.” She returned his smile, “But I would never look down on you, we are in the same boat without our implants. But shit your husband is sexier than my own. I wish Kiba had a six pack like he does.”

“Let’s change the subject before we are caught by prying ears.” He looked to the backyard where Menma was counting. “And about my brother, there is no telling. Itachi does what Itachi wants. He did tell me a few days ago he went on a date though.”

“A date…oh my.” She joked.

“I know right.”

“I guess that is the advantage of not having kids.” She laughed and picked up the coldest potato, “I haven’t had a date in seven months and then this happened.” She looked down at her stomach and placed the potato on the cutting board next to her. Sasuke handed her a knife from the holder and watched her cut up the potato, throwing the small pieces into the bowl. “And yes I do know, Ino, Sakura and Konan are the only ones who responded.”

“That’s odd, Konan isn’t even a parent, why is she in a moms group?” Sasukes asked and Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know to be honest, I guess she doesn't want to be left out is all.” She chuckled and chopped up the boiled eggs. “Im sure she will be a mom sooner or later. She gets to see all the drama that happens between us military moms though.”

“You mean the argument between you and Tenten on whether or not to let four year olds eat their boogers?” Sasuke chuckled. “I had to mute the group chat for that conversation. I thought you were going to come through the phone and slap her.”

“As long as they are not green its fine.” She argued and raised her hand to silence him, “Im not getting into this with you.”

“Okay...Okay we won’t get into it, but I agree with you on the booger eating. It builds the immune system. When Nardo was home I had to get onto him for yelling at Menma for eating his boogers. I swear I have two children not just one.” Sasuke laughed, resting his head in his hands on the bar. “How are you fairing in your pregnancy so far? I know you had complications with Hima and I would hate to see you struggle again.”

“I had a checkup with Sakura last Friday and she said everything looked good.” She blushed, “He is doing well, growing like a weed.”

“He?” Sasuke arched an eyebrow, his voice somewhat to excited for his friend. “You’re having a boy.”

“Yep we are having a boy this time.” She glanced outside and bounced in excitement, “Im sure Himawari would love to have a little brother.”

“Or she is going to torment him like Itachi did me.” Sasuke smiled. “But boys are wonderful, you are in for a real treat.”

“I didn’t think about that. I can call you if I need help with anything right? With Kiba doing mission after mission, I don’t know how things will work once the potty training starts.” She washed off her hands and the knife, placing the knife on the cutting board before grabbing the jar of pickles. “Will you open that please?”

Taking the pickles from her, he opened the jar and handed it back to her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but potty training isn’t for a few years Hinata. You have years to learn the secret, but the secret involves an cheerio--”

“A cheerio?” She interrupted him.

“Yes a cheerio.” He nodded as the sound of crying rang through the open patio door. “I’ll go see what’s up.”

Exiting the dining room, one of the dark haired children sat on the edge of the concrete slab holding his knee and Sasuke crouched down, gently removing the hand that covered the injury. A small scrape marred his skin and a small trickle of blood ran down his leg.

“Are you dying? What happened?” Sasuke asked.

“He tripped on my water gun.” The kid with blonde hair explained.

“It’s alright kiddo,” Sasuke smiled at the other kid before turning to Menma. “You fell down?”

A few sniffles and a nod, “I—i fell do—down.” he cried.

“Where at?” He asked, picking him up and heading into the house.

“On th—the pla—play toy.” He cried into his mother’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Menma.” Sasuke rubbed his back, picking him up before heading into the dining room and looked at Hinata. “Do you have any band aids?”

“Middle draw in my bathroom, there should be a med kit up there.” She pointed with the wooden spoon she had in her hand towards the stairs. “If they aren’t in the draw, try the top of the closet.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, taking Menma up the stairs towards the restroom. Flipping on the light, he gently sat him on the counter near the draw and pulling out the Neosporin and a band aid for him from the open Kit. It was times like this he was glad he was a parent. As a child himself, his parents never did this for him and he never knew what it felt like to have someone address a wound he would have received from where ever.

“You weren’t watching where you were going, were you?” He asked his son and Menma shook his head. “Maybe we need to get you to the eye doctor. Your father may have perfect vision but I don’t.” He crouched down and took his sons leg in his hand.

“Is it going to hurt?” He sniffled and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

Sasuke, dotted a cotton ball with peroxide and gently wiped away the small trickle of blood and over the cut. A few white bubbles formed near the edges, sterilizing the cut before he wiped the liquid away with another cotton ball.

“The bubbles feel funny.” He watched Sasuke dot the band aid with ointment. “It won’t sting right mom?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No, it will make it better okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Sasuke kissed his son on the forehead before rubbing a drop of the ointment on his knee. “Does it hurt?”

“No.”

Sasuke winked at him, “Who is my little soldier?”

“I am.” He smiled just like his father.

“That’s my boy.” Sasuke smiled, pressing the band aid on his knee and helped him down after throwing away the trash. “You can go play with Hima, but please be more careful.”

“Yes mama”

Sasuke followed Menma down the stairs towards the kitchen, his black and blue hair bounced from side to side with each step. The back of his head wind blown from being outside and sweating from playing with Hima and that other kid, Sasuke couldn’t remember his name.

At the bottom of the stairs, the front door swung opened to a woman with long blonde hair carrying three huge bags of plastic eggs. The glittery pink, green and blue shown through the mesh bag and the smile on her face light up at the three kids.

“Did auntie Ino deliver or what?” She announced to the children. “There is over two hundred eggs in these bag.”

Menma and Hima both bounced at Sasukes side, their eyes glued to the bag she was carrying and Menma tugged on his mother’s shorts before pointing to the bag.

“Later.” He muttered and ushered them outside before turning to Ino. “Please tell me those aren't full of candy that is the last thing they need.”

Ino shook her head, setting the bag down on the couch and tied the string to keep it closed. “No, not all of them. The yellow bag,” She pointed to it, “Has money in them. That’s the 50 that makes up the 200.” She followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

“Where is Karin?” Sasuke asked her.

“She had to work.” Ino frowned and hugged Hinata. “How are you?”

“You spoil our kids to much Ino, but I am fine thank you for asking.” Hinata chuckled returning the hug before picking up the finished bowl of potato salad and sat it down in empty spot on the table. Looking over Sasuke and Ino’s shoulder, the front door opened once more to their pink haired friend and her husband. The green shorts and shirt sticking out like a sore thumb and Hinata covered her mouth to conceal the giggle.

“Well until I have some of my own, yours and Sasukes will be the next best thing.” She grinned and looked over her shoulder at the newcomers. “Welcome you two.”

“The youth of Easter is upon us and I smell an egg hunt.” Rock lee commented, closing the door behind them and setting the small bag of eggs they had brought next to Ino’s bags. “What do you think darling?”

“Your youth makes me tired.” She huffed. “To bad you aren’t the one who can get pregnant, you would make my yoga class go into labor.”

“I would gladly take this burden from you if I was able to love.” Lee smiled. “But unfortunately I cannot.”

The scent of irritation hit Sasukes nose from Sakura and he shook his head, “The kids are outside playing Lee if you want to join them. Menma has been asking about Uncle Lee since we left the house.”

Lee sprinted past Sasuke towards the backyard and the sound of high pitch squealing filled the back yard followed by his name.

“Thank you Sasuke, he has been getting on my nerves since this morning. I almost strangled him in the car.” Sakura said following behind Sasuke into the kitchen where Ino and Hinata were talking about her baby bump.

Sasuke pulled the bar stool out for Sakura and helped her seven month pregnant ass into the chair before looking up at Ino. Her hands were draped on the sides of Hinatas belly, her eyes following the movements of the baby each time he moved and she slightly danced when he kicked her hand. The movements she did reminded him of Naruto when he was pregnant.

“Damn all these hormones in here are fucking with my sense of smell.” Ino chuckled and Hinata smacked her.

“Watch your language the kids are outside.” She warned her, pulling her belly away.

“Sorry.” She rubbed the spot on her arm. “Hanging with Naruto and Kiba like I do has me cussing like a sailor.”

“You don’t have to lie Ino pig, you were cussing way before and it has just increased.”

“Shut up you big foreheaded...” She stopped herself from finishing the sentence with a glare from Hinata.

“So glad you stopped yourself.” Hinata clapped. “You deserve a cookie.”

“How about a drink?” Ino chimed.

“We don’t have alcohol in this house.” Hinata chuckled, “Kiba’s orders.”

“Oh fu—his orders.” She stopped herself. “Sorry.”

“Oh lord.”

“So Sasuke, are you and Naruto planning on having another?” Ino asked changing the subject, “Seems everyone around here is pregnant but me and you.”

Sasuke shook his head, “Not that I know of or plan on. Menma is enough for both of us right now and my suppressants are good for six more months.”

“That’s why I couldn't smell you when I enter the house but then again I couldn’t smell when I first met you either.” she nodded.

“Itachi's company makes very affective suppressants and scent blockers.” Sasuke shrugged, “Im wondering when the military is going to be looking into them to block the boys when they go on secret missions.”

“Has Naruto said anything about it?” Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head, “If they have, neither of them have told me.”

“Enough about the lame military.” Ino waved her hand to silence them about it before pointing to Sakura and Hinata, because she already knew that they were using them. “Going back to the pregnancy thing. I think the scent in here is strong enough to detect even with your senses huh Sasuke?”

“Yes I can smell both of them very well.” He agreed.

“Shut up Ino, no one cares.” She turned to Sasuke “Are you not taking birth control through?” Sakura asked. “This question never comes up in any of the checkups I give you or Menma.”

“Yeah I am.” He held up his arm and showed her the bump in his bicep where the device was implanted. “The suppressant has birth control in it, so if Naruto and I decide to have another all Tsunade or Nagato has to do is remove the device and my heat cycles will return after a month.”

“I think I need to start studying under Tsunade more.” Sakura laughed, the blonde boy outside grabbing her attention as he tried to balance on his hands. “Who is the little blonde kid outside?”

“That is Inojin, he is Sai’s little boy the next door neighbor.” Hinata answered, “He went on a weekend training session with his platoon and asked if I would watch him, Hima loves playing with him so I said yes.” She smiled, “He even brought over his Easter stuff for the Easter bunny. He was very excited to see the Boss Baby DVD in his basket.”

“The Easter Bunny brought Menma a remote controlled monster truck.” Sasuke grumbled.

“Must have been Narutos idea.” Sakura suggested.

Sasuke nodded, “It’s been sitting at the top of our closet for three weeks and of course Menma can’t see it because he’s so short and what irks me is that naruto decided that the best place to put it was at the very very top where I can’t even reach it, so I had to get a chair out of the dining room just to set it out from the Easter bunny. That freaking giraffe didn’t think about this before he left.”

Ino burst into a fit of laughter “You called him a giraffe” as the front door opened. “Im so going to start calling him Sergeant Giraffe now.”

“Im afraid he is going to try and buy a real one next time.” Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

“Which one is it?” Hinata asked as she took a drink of iced tea.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know it looks like a jeep, hang on.” He leaned back in his chair, glancing outside. “MENMA.”

“Yes Mom.” He ran into the house after hearing his yell.

“What car did the Easter bunny bring you?” He asked him.

“It’s not just a car mom, it’s a NXC 4 wheel RC rock crawler with a jeep cover.” He answered and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “Is that all you needed mom? May I go play now?”

“Yeah mom, it’s not just a car.” Ino laughed at Sasuke.

“Yes you may go play.” He nodded as his son turned and dashed back outside. ”Shut it Ino. I told Naruto to wait for his birthday but he insisted the Easter bunny was going bring it.”

“Those things are like 150 bucks” Ino stated, leaning against the counter with her legs crossed. “Where did you get it?”

“Yeah I know.” He huffed as the front door opened. “Since we got it from the PX it was cheaper but I still don’t think he needs it. I tried for the sports car but no, Nardo wanted the monster truck.”

“It seems like it was more from him than Menma.” Hinata commented.

“Oh I know it was. The first night we had it he waited till Menma went to sleep and took it out into the garage and played with it for I don’t know how long, but it was the best sleep of my life though.” Sasuke groaned, “Boys and their toys.”

“Sergeant Giraffe is a bed hog?” Ino asked, trying to hide the small laugh from the name.

Sasuke nodded, “We have a king and he still manages to pin me against the wall.”

“I had the same trouble with Kiba, till I bought this body pillow at the PX, it’s a memory foam body pillow I’ll have to show you later, but it’s not hard or soft its sort in the middle and I put that between us when he is here and he never rolls to my side.” Hinata explained. "Its amazing."

“Maybe I need to buy this body pillow too.” Sakura piped up. “Lee produces so much body heat when he sleeps he has me sweating, maybe that will keep him away.”

“It if keeps Kiba away at night, im sure it will work with Nardo and Lee too.” Sasuke agreed.

No one had noticed that the front door had opened while they were speaking and a flash of blood red hair came sweeping through the kitchen. Sasuke felt her hand briefly touch the back of his hair, his mother in law acknowledging him before she headed out into the backyard. The high pitched squeal of Hima and Menma pierced their ears as she smothered both of them with kisses. The elder blonde, followed behind her but stopped in the kitchen with a foil pan in his hands. He glanced at the people in the kitchen, giving Ino a nod and a smile to the rest.

“Where do you want me to sit this Hinata?” He asked gesturing to the pan. “I almost didn’t think I would get the pork pulled in time for the party.”

“Well im glad you made the deadline. You can sit it next to the Potato salad is fine.” She moved a few things on the table, clearing a spot for him. “It smells delicious, did you use a different wood to smoke it this time?”

“Maple and cedar this time.” Minato smiled, “Gives it a little more kick with the seasonings I have used.”

“Sasuke, you look so skinny why don’t you eat more.” Kushina announced when she came back into the house and hugged him from behind. “Is Naruto not feeding you enough?”

“I eat just fine Kushina.” He got up from his seat and hugged her properly. “It’s good to see you as well and the only thing your son knows how to make is mac&cheese and that isn’t even eatable. Menma won’t even eat it and he eats everything.”

“I didn’t think he was that bad as a cook.” Minato commented.

Kushina and Sasuke exchanged a look, “You apparently have never eaten his cooking before.”

“If he is that bad how did he survive before Sasuke?” He asked.

Ino raised her hand, “I cooked for him or he ate out a lot.”

“He’s hopeless.” Minato threw his hands in the air.

“Who are we waiting on?” Ino asked, “Im starving.”

“We are waiting on Pein and Konan” Sakura commented and jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning the chair she faced the man with bright orange hair that looked like Narutos and smiled. “You scared me.” She rubbed her stomach, “You shouldn't do that to someone who is seven months pregnant.”

“My bad.” He removed his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Please don’t go into labor. I’ll never hear the end of it from Konan.”

“Don’t worry I won’t.” She chuckled.

“What are we keeping from Konan?” She asked, entering the kitchen with a cake.

“Nothing dear.” He smiled, kissing her cheek and taking the cake from her to sit it on the counter.

“We can eat now.” Hinata began to remove the foil from the other dishes.

“Hinata do you want me to help Inojin get his plate?” Ino asked.

“That would be great thank you.” She smiled.

Sasuke pulled from the hug Kushina still had him locked in and went outside on the patio watching the kids chase Lee around who was running on his hands across the grass. It was times like these that he wished Naruto would be there. He understood that Naruto and the others had a duty to the Realm but he didn’t think it would take them this long to finish the mission.

 Easter was a time to celebrate with family, to be able to enjoy ones company as well as be around their children but the secret mission that came up a week prior and he wasn’t able to turn down. He wasn’t the only one in this boat though. Hinatas husband Kiba was pulled as well as two other men from their platoon who were Narutos best friends from High school. Shikamaru Nara and Gaara Suna.

Sasuke called for the children, including Lee in that sentence and received a laugh from the kids when uncle lee drug all three across the yard on their stomachs to the porch by his legs. Sasuke prayed that Menma’s shirt didn’t have grass stains on it. Holding his hand out to Menma he released Lee’s leg and grabbed his mother’s hand, following him into the house. Upon seeing the food he happily danced beside his mother.

“Are you extremely hungry?” Sasuke asked him while he pointed out to all the foods he wanted on his plate.

“Playing is hard on me.” He beamed when Sasuke picked up the spoon for the potato salad. Kushina could have sworn she seen the twinkle in his eye at the glob of salad that was put on his plate. The face reminded her of Naruto when he was that age.

“Are you sure you’re going to eat all of this?” Sasuke asked looking down at the plate before setting it on the children's picnic table outside, his son following behind him. He watched Menma take a seat with his cup full of ice water, praying that he didn’t spill it on him.

“Yes, I love auntie Hina’s tato salad.” He beamed up at him after sitting the cup down on the table, “If I want to be strong like daddy, I need to eat it all.” He gripped his plastic fork in a death grip and grinned at the plate. Sasuke backed away shaking his head.

He would have to say that Menma was more like Naruto then he would like to admit. The same ocean blue eyes that had Sasuke falling for his father and the two distinct marks on each of the cheeks. A birthmark passed down from father to son. Some of the things he does during the day like riding down the stairs on a sled or trying to give the dog a bath as well made him think of his husband in every since. He remember Naruto telling him about how in elementary school he was loud and obnoxious, his mouth got him into trouble a lot but that didn’t keep him from getting attention and Menma was no different. Menma was loud but at least he knew where his child was.

“Sasuke, have you heard anything from Naruto?” Minato asked, as he sat down with his plate next to him.

Sasuke set his fork down in the small pile of potato salad and shook his head. “No, the last email I got from him was on the day he left.”

“Us either.” He took a bite of pork, “Did he say when he would be able to come back?”

Again Sasuke shook his head, “Nope.”

“Hunny you were once a marine, you know how the system works. You never told me when you would be back or when you would be deployed either.” Kushina looked at her husband from the other side of the patio table. “You just randomly showed up each time.”

“I will always be a marine, even if I am retired.” He looked at her.

“Oh lord you got him started.” Ino chuckled before taking another bite of meat. “Here comes the speech.”

“Just for that, im not saying anything.” Minato glared down at his plate.

“Let’s change the subject,” Kushina glanced at Menma then to Sasuke, “How is he doing in school?”

“He loves preschool. He comes home every day and takes about an hour to tell me everything from 8am till I pick him up.” Sasuke smiled at his son, “He said he loves when he gets to play with Hima’s class though. He says he meets her during recess at the sand pit every day.”

“Sounds like we need to get a sand pit in the backyard for someone’s birthday.” Kushina chuckled.

“Oh please no,” Sasuke chuckled, “I have a hard enough time getting the sand from his tennis shoes as it is.”

“Kiba has been hounding me to let him build one back here.” Hinata smiled, setting her plate on the table and rubbed her stomach, “But I think it’s more for him than Hima.”

“Naruto would be over here every day to play with him.” Sasuke agreed. “I swear we are raising our husbands along with our children.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Ino raised her glass full of tea.

“Shut up Ino pig.” Sakura rolled her eyes. “You can agree when you have someone you have to raise.”

“Im an alpha, so I don’t have to worry about raising a husband.” She commented, “And besides you know I swing for the other team.”

“That’s because you are around men all day.” Pein pointed out. “You were bound to become one sooner or later.”

Ino flipped him off from the other side of the table, making sure the kids were busy eating but scrunched her brows at Pein. “Why do you look so happy? Friday during PT you looked like shit and now you can’t stop smiling.” She leaned in so only the adults could hear her, “Did Konan finally put a finger in your butt?” She wiggles her pinky.

Hinata and Kushina covered their mouths in a laugh, the children glancing back to check on their parents before going back to their plates.

“I’ve tried putting a finger in his butt, he won’t let me.” Konan chuckled. “Are you going to tell them or should i?”

“I think you should.” He winked at her.

“Are you pregnant?” Sakura blurted while her sense finally picked up on the scent.

Konan gave a small smile, looking around the table at all of them before nodding. “Yeah I am.”

“How far along?” Kushina smiled at her.

“Almost three months.” She answered. “I didn’t want to say anything till the three month mark.”

“Congratulations.” Sasuke smiled at her, patting her on the arm.

“Yay another baby!” Hinata grinned.

“Congrats.” Lee gave them a thumbs up.

“I was hoping it was the finger in the butt but a baby is just as good for news.” Ino smiled, “Congrats Konan.”

“Thank you guys.” She smiled.

Looking around the table Sasuke smiled at how everyone interacted with one another, being the wife of a Marine was hard enough and not having very many friends was always an issue especially when they would change bases. He was just happy that they were all stationed at the same base. Of course you could call and text but being around one another was much more interesting. The conversation between the adults prolonged itself enough that Sasuke was able to help Hinata put up the left over dishes on the table and clean up the kitchen before they hid the eggs.

“Mommy can we do eggs now?” Hima asked, running up after throwing her plate away.

“Did you eat all your food?”

Hima rubbed her belly, “Yes mommy.”

“Did you ask Menma and Inojin?” She glanced over her shoulder at the small picnic table. The other two children had already thrown their plates away, sitting on the side of the bench that faced the yard.

“Yes, they ready too.” She nodded.

 _What I wouldn’t give to have a girl_ \- Sasuke caught himself thinking.

Throwing his plate away, Lee ushered the children into the dining room as they latched themselves to his feet. Holding onto the wall, Lee dragged them across the wood floor to the living room, while Ino and Minato gathered the Eggs from the couch. Sasuke and Hinata handed them their empty baskets while Kushina and Konan closed the French doors to keep them from peeking through the windows.

 “Why no back doors mom?” Hima asked her mom and swung her Easter basket around.

“Because it’s a surprise, where would the fun be if you saw where we hid the eggs?” She smiled, “You would know where they were hidden and that takes away from the surprise.”

“But what if I can’t find them?” She frowned.

“I’ll help you look.” Inojin smiled at her, pushing his tongue through the slot where one of his tooth was missing.

“So will i?” Menma piped up.

“See.” Hinata smiled, looking up at Sasuke, “Are they ready?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yep.”

Hinata led all three of the kids to the back door, Kushina and Konan opening the doors and Minato told them to line up at the end of the patio. Pulling out his phone, Sasuke stood behind Menma and hit the camera app. He promised Naruto that he would take pictures and videos of Menma Easter hunting his first time by his self. Beside him Kushina had her phone out as well, the camera pointed at her grandson and she smiled.

“Are you all ready?” Pein asked from the other side of the yard.

“YYEEESSSS” They yelled.

Pein raised his arm and Sasuke pressed the record on his phone. “Gooo!!!”

Sasuke followed his son’s movements, walking along the edge of the patio as he picked up egg after egg and carefully placing them into his basket even though they were plastic. He headed towards the bushes in the back, carefully peering in between the leaves and spotting a few of the eggs sitting on the branches. Pein helped him with a few that were too high to reach as Konan helped Inojin and Lee with Hima. Kushina gave strict orders that Hinata didn’t need to be in the sun for too long so she stayed by Sasuke and recorded Hima for Kiba.

By the time all the eggs were hunted, Pein and Ino doubled check to make sure they were all found and nodded to the parents that they were clear. Menma waddled up to Sasuke, heaving his basket in front of him with all his winnings.

“I got so many.” He grinned and Sasuke smiled.

“You look just like your dad when you smile like that.” Sasuke commented and sat down on the cement with Menma between his legs. “Let’s open your eggs.”

“Well he is my daddy.” Menma dumped all his eggs between them.

 _Smartass_ Sasuke thought and began popping eggs open. In most of the eggs was candy, small chocolate bars and fruit roll ups but in others were quarters and dollar bills. Menma danced where he sat when he opened a blue egg that had a 20 dollar bill in it. When he showed Ino, she just shrugged her shoulders.

“Really Ino?” Sasuke held up the money.

“There is probably a couple of fifties in there too.” Her voice tailed off as she looked the other way.

“You really do need to find someone Ino.” Pein suggested, “Or you will end up being alone with like 30 cats.”

“I don’t like cats.” She countered. “And im working on it.”

“Okay dog, I don’t care. Why don’t you work a little harder?” He shrugged, watching Minato enter the kitchen behind him, “The point is, if you don’t find someone that’s how you will end up. You’re almost 30.”

“A dog for every year.” She grinned, “Dogs are much more loyal then a partner.”

“Hinata there is someone at the door, would you like for me to get it?” Minato asked from the kitchen interrupting their conversation.

“Yes please.” She nodded to him before turning her attention back to Hima. “What else did you get?”

“A fruit roll up” She smiled popping open the egg and pulling the package out, “And it’s pink, my favorite.”

“I’ll have to put them in your lunch box for school.” Hinata smiled but looked up when Minato saying Narutos name rang through the empty house.

“Daddy is here.” Menma jerked his head up before jumping from the porch but Sasuke gently pulled him back down and shook his head.

“Wait.” Sasuke ordered.

Getting to his feet, he stepped over Menma and gently helped Hinata off the ground. In the dining room, Naruto stood next to a man Sasuke had only met a few times that went by Asuma, and his brother’s friend Hidan, all three of them adoring their Dress Blues and their white caps lightly held in their hands. He hadn’t noticed before, but Gaara and Shika was standing behind them as well near the front door, dressed in the same attire.

Sasuke studied his husbands face, the once happy expression he wore when he was home was replaced with something cold. Unreadable and filled with sorrow. His bottom lip tight against the tip and he could tell Naruto was biting the inside of his cheek.

Sasuke had noticed the wrap on Narutos hand that clenched the hat in a tight grip and Sasuke swallowed hard, this couldn’t be happening now. Something happened on their mission. There was a few soldiers missing.

Seeing his father, Menma tried to bypass Sasuke but Kushina was able to grab the back of his shirt stopping him in his tracks.

Naruto held his hand out to Hinata, “May we speak please Ma’am.” He looked around at everyone, “Alone please.”

Hearing Naruto say Ma’am, had Sasukes heart racing and he felt a pang of sadness run through him. Naruto didn’t look at him, his blue eyes were glued to Hinata’s face because he knew if he locked eyes with those cloudy blue ones, he would probably break down. They made a small opening for her as she passed them heading towards the living room. Minato watched his son about-face, following after her towards the living room. Whatever the news it was not good. Leaving the kitchen silently, Minato closed the dining room doors that led outside as Sasuke picked up Menma.

“He is about to do what I think he is isn't he?” Sasuke asked in a small voice.

Kushina nodded.

“Mommy wait—” Hima got off the floor and headed towards her mother but Konan picked her up just as she reached the back door.

“Mommy, needs to talk to Uncle Naruto, just wait okay.” She sat down with her on the porch and handed her an egg, “Why don’t we continue opening your eggs.” She shook one, “I bet this one has money in it.”

“Money.” She grabbed the egg from Konan.

Menma turned to his mother, the egg in his hand half cracked open, “Why can’t I go see daddy.” Menma asked, tugging on his mother’s finger. “Does daddy not want to see me?”

Sasuke bent down and looked his son in the face before touching his son’s shoulders lightly. “I will tell you when you are older.” He smiled at him, “Why don’t we open the rest of your eggs and once you are done you can show him all your prizes, okay.”

The small frown he had turned into a half smile, “Yes mommy.”

////

Cradling her belly in her hands, Hinata followed the men into the living room and turned to them. She didn’t want them to give them a chance to speak but they had to and she bit the inside of her cheek remembering the last time she spoke with Kiba.

_“They still haven't given you the sex yet?” Kiba spoke over the video chat and she gave him a chuckle, shaking her head._

_“I still have three more days before I go in for an ultra sound.” She rubbed her hand over her stomach. “I wish you weren't so impatient. I really hope Hima doesn't get that trait.”_

_Kiba smiled at her, his eyes skimming over her face. “It’s a family trait you should know that.”_

_Hinata rolled her eyes. “Oh lord.” another smile, “When are you going to get to come home?”_

_She watched him shrug his shoulders, “I don’t know yet. They are letting us call our loved ones before we go on code34. Are you inviting everyone over for Easter next weekend?”_

_Hinata nodded, “yes I am. Invitations have already been sent out. You’re not even here and already planning the after party huh?”_

_“You know it babe.” He grinned, “Stand up I want to see your bump.”_

_Chuckling to herself, she stood up in front of the camera and pulled up her shirt. Showing him the six months bump that was protruding over the waist band of her shorts. “Growing like a weed.”_

_“You look so sexy pregnant.” Kiba smiled at her as she sat down. “Is Hima asleep?”_

_“Yes she is.” She answered, “Why?”_

_“Hinata,” He placed his hand on the screen and she did the same. “I just want to tell you that even though I am over here, I think about you all the time and I can’t wait to be home so I can cradle you and the baby and Himawari in my arms and never let you three go.”_

_“Kiba.” Her voice died out as the tears broke over the edge._

_“Hinata just know, if anything ever happens to me that I love you more than anything in this world and marrying you was the best decision of my life.” His finger rubbed the screen._

_“Even though I was pregnant?” She chuckled through her tears._

_“I regret nothing.” He spoke, pulling her eyes from his hand to his face, “I don’t regret anything when it comes to you my love.” His attention looked over the screen and he gave a nod._

_“You have to go don’t you?” Hinata asked._

_He nodded. “Please record this so Hima can see me please.”_

_“Always.” She nodded. “Kiba, before you go. I want you to know that I don’t regret anything either. I love you with all my heart and it will never change.”_

_“I love you too Hinata.” Kiba said as the screen went black._

“Where is Kiba?” Hinata asked, wiping the tears from her cheek with one hand while the other rubbed over her active stomach.

“Im so sorry Hinata.” Naruto bowed his head.


	2. The Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where is all began.  
> The first meeting.

(11 Years Ago)

 (2008)

Naruto yawned, scratching his belly from under his shirt as he descended the stairs towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and coffee crept its way under his door, invading his nose to the point where he woke from a dead sleep. Even the hot shower he took didn’t wake him like he hoped. At the bottom of the stairs, he took a look at himself in the mirror. His bright blonde hair spiked every which way and he attempted to flatten it by pushing it back but a few of the small hairs poked through his fingers.

“That is not a good look.” He muttered to no one and released his hair before he looked lower in the mirror. He gazed at his broad shoulders and bulging biceps that tightened his long sleeved shirt he currently had on and frowned. He only filled out when he learned that he was an Alpha in middle school after the test they administrated. He knew his mother and father were alphas but he didn’t think the same gene would pass to him.

He remembered when he came home, he told his mother and father that the school had given him the test, noting that they had never looked so proud but then he was pulled from his school and entered a middle and high school combined that taught only Alphas. At that age he didn’t quite understand till his mother sat him down and explained their anatomy. It was still confusing to him sometimes. There were times even as an 18 year old that he still didn’t understand it, like the first time he popped a knot for instance. He didn’t think that one person could have so much cum but he surprised himself. After all it was said and done he wished for himself to be different because it would be a lot easier.

But then there were other times he loved being an alpha. The utter feeling of being above all others, not just stronger and faster but to be built like he was with an ass that wouldn’t quit was a perk. He grinned at the outline of his raging pectorals.

“Are you going to stand there and stare at yourself all day or are you going to come and have breakfast?” The voice of his father yelled from the kitchen.

Grabbing his backpack from the floor, he headed into the kitchen and took a seat across from his father. “I’m sorry Sir.”

Minato looked at his son from over the paper and shook his head, “I thought you were going to stand there all day gocking at yourself.”

“I’m not that conceded.” Naruto forked a few piece of bacon onto his plate. “It looks good mom.”

“Thank you son.” She smiled at him, picking up the plate to add the bacon she just cooked and sat it back down. “Are you going to be late today from work Hun?” She aimed this question at her husband.

“I don’t know yet. I have a meeting with a few of the recruits this afternoon at 18:00 and one of them is always late.” He groaned, “But I will try to make it in time for dinner. What are you making?”

“I was going to try and make your mothers recipe of spaghetti carbanara.” She answered and turned back to the stove, “I was rummaging through the garage and I came across the recipe in a box of old books. It had bacon in it.”

“Have you noticed all we ever eat is bacon in this house?” Naruto pointed out, “Can’t we have like, beef or poultry? Green chill and mozzarella stuffed chicken breast sounds amazing.”

Minato arched a blonde brow at his son, “Could you close your mouth, your mother doesn’t need to clean drool from the table.”

“Stop teasing him.” Kushina chuckled. “I think it was all the video games he played over Christmas break to be honest. I only saw him leave his room once these past three weeks.”

“That’s not true mom,” Naruto countered, “Kiba and Gaara were over here last week and we went to the movies off base.”

“But you still took your military ID to get a discount, so it doesn’t count.” She chuckled.

Minato sighed, _here we go._

Naruto took the chance to shove a spoon full of food into his mouth to shut him up. He had a nasty habit of back talking his mother when his father wasn’t around and he didn’t feel like being scowled from his father this early in the morning. A calm silence loomed over the room while his mother continued to pack his father’s lunch and load the dishwasher till his father spoke.

“Did you see the Uchiha Pharmaceutical Company finally allowed the eldest to take over the company?” Minato broke the silence, “His picture is all over the front of the paper.”

“They had a small story about him in the news yesterday.” His mother nodded, “Such a strong Alpha he is after the tragic accident that took his parents.”

Naruto rolled his eyes; he didn’t know why she was saying these things as if she knew them personally. Pushing his plate away, he checked his watch before sitting back in his chair straighter than normal.

“Mom—dad. I think I have finally figured out what I want to do after high school.” He said in a firm voice.

“You finally decided on which college you want to go to huh?” His mother’s expression softened.

Naruto shook his head, “Actually—no, I have decided that I’m not going to college.”

“Excuse me?” Her face hardened and his father sat his newspaper down. “Your father has set aside his GI Bill for you so that you could go to college. Are you telling us that all this ti—“

“Kushina I don’t think he is finished.” His father interrupted her. “Go ahead son.”

“I want to join the Marines.” He continued, his eyes shifting to his mother who looked as if she was going to pull him over the table. “I don’t understand why you are so angry at this. I thought you would be proud. Dad has been in the military for over 20 years has the rank of a First Lieutenant and is well respected in his field and is still respected even after his injury. I want to be able to serve my country as well. It’s the right thing to do as an Alpha.” He sighed, “It’s not like I haven’t thought about going to college it’s just that I don’t have the desire to go. I would rather enlist.”

“Naruto, you shouldn’t feel obligated to serve the military just because you are an alpha. There are plenty of others in the military who are not alphas serving. I know most of them” Minato explained, “But if this is what you want then I’m not going to stop you and neither will your mother.” He picked up his paper, “Do know what division?”

“I want to be a Marine Alpha.” He blurted not noticing the look his parents exchanged. “And I don’t feel obligated to join just because I am an Alpha. I’ve been thinking about since I started school. I feel like it’s something I would be good at.”

“You are going to worry me into an early grave but we will talk about it more later,” His mother noted the clock, “If you don’t hurry you will miss the bus.”

Smiling, Naruto nodded to his parents and grabbed his bag. He waved goodbye to both of them and slipped his shoes on before running out the back door towards the end of the street. Minato continued to read the paper, trying his hardest to ignore the glare from his wife. After what seemed like forever, he put the paper down and looked at her.

“What?”

“How dare you encourage him to join?” She shot up from the chair to pace.

“What is wrong with him wanting to join? The boy is 18 and can make the choice if he wishes.” Minato argued, “We can’t stop him once he graduates high school.” He quickly grabbed his wife’s hand and kissed her open palm. “I know that you are worried about our son just as much as am I but you have to trust his choice.”

“But Minato.” She whined and he pulled her down into his lap before pulling her forward, pressing his lips to hers.

“You have to trust him. He may be air headed sometimes but he knows what he wants and strives for it just like you did and look where it got you.” He smiled, pulling back and looked up at her.

“Yeah…married to a military man for 21 years and a son who looks just like his dad.” She commented with a chuckle before taking her seat next to him. “I do have a few questions though.”

Minato glanced down at his watch, “You have me for the next hour, and I’m all ears.”

“What kind of training do the Marine Alphas go through and what are they?” She asked.

Minato remained silent.

“Is this one of those if you tell me you will have to kill me things?” She teased and he smiled, “See I got you to smile.”

“No it’s not that, they are just an elite group is all.” He answered, “They come in behind the scenes.”

“Like the special forces?” She arched a brow.

“Something like that.” He agreed, “Just know that Naruto will be around a lot of water all the time.”

Kushina frowned, “Thank god he is a strong swimmer.”

////

“That will be $3.90.” The raven behind the counter told the customer and swiped his card. He heard the three beeps that it was accepted before handing the man back his card along with his cup of black coffee.

A few steps away the redhead had waited impatiently, wanting to approach the cashier but stood still till she was able to sneak beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. “SOOOOOOOO” She sang eyes closed, “How was your date? Was he everything you imagined?”

“I don’t date alphas.” He blunted, moving so quick she almost fell sideways.

“What do you mean you don’t date Alphas?” She asked, jerking her head towards him with, “I set you up with Mr. Dreamboat that has legs for days and you’re telling me you don’t date alphas.” She cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms. “What kind of shit is that?”

“You didn’t tell me he was an Alpha when you set up the date Karin.” He glared at her.

“I didn’t think I had too, Sasuke. A nice piece of ass is a nice piece of ass whether or not they are an Alpha or a Beta. In the end it’s all about pleasure or who sucks the best dick.” She countered, looking him up and down trying not to pick Sasuke on his knees doing what she just said instead she asked, “Why wouldn’t you want to date an alpha?”

The bell above the door dinged a few times, “We will talk about this later.” He warned her and eyed the group that was approaching the counter. The scent that rolled through the Cafe has the other patrons turning in their chair to glance at the ones with the smell and a few of the girls in the back blushed at the ones standing in the back. Sasuke gripped the register, trying to block out the smell. “How can I help you?” He gritted his teeth.

“Yes, good afternoon...I’ll take a Chia Latte.” The girl with blonde hair smiled at him, a cheery attitude had Sasuke relaxing a bit.

“A Vanilla Ice Coffee for me, thank you” The man with the pineapple ponytail nodded.

“What about you Kiba?” The one with long blonde hair asked, looking over her shoulder at her friend.

“The same as you is fine.” He answered her, following pineapple head away to a seat.

Sasuke added another Chia latte to the order and waited to the other blonde to order not noticing the redhead that stood beside him at first.

“You can go have a seat Ino, I got this.”

“Are you sure Naruto?” She touched his shoulder and he nodded. “We can help you.”

Inhaling deeply to void the irritation he was feeling, the scent of the Alphas invaded his nose but the one who overpowered all of them was the blonde in front of him. His relaxed nature washed over Sasuke from over the counter and he heard a small scoff from beside him. Karin had noticed the pheromones the blonde produced as well. His bright blonde hair created spikes all over his head and his eyes stared into Sasukes coal black ones with an intensity that he had never felt before. At the back of his mind he was thankful for the suppressant that was embedded in his arm or the scent of all five of them combined would have affected him tremendously.

The ocean blue eyes studied him from over the register and his own eyes traveled down his face to his lips, watching the pink tongue dart out and wet his lips.

“Sasuke.” Karin nudged him, pulling his attention from his mouth.

“Oh sorry.” He shook his head and locked eyes with the man named Naruto. “What can I get you?”

“What is drink you hate to make?” The blonde asked and Sasuke knitted his brows.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke caught himself saying.

The redhead at his side rolled his eyes and elbowed Naruto in the ribs, “Ignore him, he likes to make people’s lives difficult…like mine. I would like an Iced Mocha with 2 shots of espresso.”

“I can manage that.” Sasuke nodded before turning back to the blonde, “Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to order?”

The other redhead chuckled at Sasuke comment.

“You didn’t answer my first question.” Naruto smirked.

“You aren’t going to go away until I answer huh?” Sasuke smarted off and the blonde nodded. “A caramel macchiato.”

“I’ll have that and please make it sweet.” He smiled at him.

“It’s already sweet.” He said.

“Sweeter.” Naruto smirked.

_Your teeth buddy—_ the thought of that much sugar made Sasukes teeth hurt. “Alright,” He rung them up. “That will be $25.32”

Naruto laid a twenty and a ten on the counter, giving Sasuke a wink while telling him to keep the change before he joined his friends. The redhead sighed, picking up the money and handing it to him with an apologetic look.

“He can be a real asshole sometimes. Please forgive him.”

“Military brat?” Sasuke asked, taking the money. The other nodded, “I figured. We will have your drinks out in a moment.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, turning away from him.

Sasuke waited till the redhead was sitting with his friends before turning to Karin, “That’s why I do not date Alphas.”

“Touché”

The small group thanked her as she set their drinks down, the blonde girl out of all of them the happiest when she picked up her drink and smelled the lid opening. The one Sasuke was watching intently was the one called Naruto. He popped off the lid, admiring the caramel heavily drizzled over the top and stuck to the lid. The same pink tongue from earlier darted out, licked the underside of the lid in long strides till there was no more.

“Picturing that tongue around your cock?” Karin whispered in his ear and he jerked his head towards her.

Unfolding his arms he frowned, “I wasn’t picturing anything thank you very much. I just don’t understand how he can eat that and his teeth not hurt.” He shivered, “Just watching him makes mines ache.”

“Some people have a high tolerance for sweets.”

“Hey I eat dark chocolate.”

Karin huffed, “That doesn't count Sasuke, dark chocolate is bitter.”

“It counts for me.”

“Anyways enough about chocolate, I still want to know other reasons why you won’t date an alpha.” She brought up their earlier conversation. “There have bigger dicks than betas and another omega combines. The feeling of their knots pushing inside you feels like ecstasy.”

“I didn’t need to know that information.” Sasuke waved his hands at her to stop her from talking about it. “You aren't going to drop this until I tell you huh?”

She smiled.

“Most of the Alphas I have met are only worried about finding their perfect mate and have them pop out a few kids for them. Not to mention to mark them so that everyone can see they have been claimed.” He touched his neck where he knew one day he would be marked, “I would rather not be viewed as someone property or baby maker.”

“But what if the right one who comes around is an alpha and he can’t get enough of you. Tries his hardest to woo you. Are you just going to turn him down or would you give him a chance?” She asked.

“Yes I would turn them down because it’s not going to happen.” Sasuke grabbed the Clorox wipes and headed to the table. “We are done having this conversation. If you find me a nice beta, by all means set me up but if not, it’s not going to happen.”

“Fine.” She threw her hands up in defeat, sometimes she really hated him.

 

Naruto popped the lid off the drink the barista brought to him, the caramel drizzle overflowing the sides and sticking to the underside of the lid and he mentally danced before leaning down and licking the whipped cream off but not before glancing at the counter. The dark haired employee was still staring at him while he licked the caramel from the lid and he smirked when a slight blush covered his cheek as his eyes widened when he licked across the lid in on swipe. Coal black lost their concentration when the redhead made him jump and he chuckled to himself.

“Are you even paying attention?” Kiba asked, taking off his coat and draping it on the back of the chair.

“What did you say?” He looked at him.

“I asked what happened this morning.” He repeated, “You looked really heated when you got on the bus.”

“I told my parents I wanted to join.” He blurted.

Ino almost choked on her drink. “Holy shit what did your mom say?”

Sitting back he chuckled, “She almost went ape shit and came across the table at me. I’m lucky she was done cooking. I don’t think I would have survived being scolded by bacon grease.”

“Did your dad have anything to say?” Gaara asked.

“He wanted to hear what I had to say and even shut mom up so I could finish. It all started because she wanted to know about college.” He huffed, “I said I didn’t want to go to college because I wanted to enlist. I want to be a Marine Alpha.”

“To be a Marine Alpha you have to learn how to your mouth shut though.” Shikamaru laughed as did everyone else. Naruto didn’t think it was so funny.

“I have come a long way since I was a kid Shika.”

Ino shook her head, “No you are still the loud mouth kid we know and love, you are just taller.”

“Are you really going to enlist?” Gaara blurted, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“As soon as I graduate.” Naruto nodded. “The earlier I can start my training the easier it will be.” His eyes followed the raven from table to table watching him wipe them off and he even moved to the side a little as he bent over at a booth.

“Then I will too.”

“What.” Naruto looked beside him, “Gaara you shouldn’t enlist just because I want too.”

“Why not?” Shika asked Naruto, “I don’t see the problem with enlisting right after high school. The military is always looking for Alphas.”

“Being an alpha has nothing to do with it though.” Naruto shook his head, “I’m doing this because I want to serve my country just as my father did and his father before him.”

“Following in the Uzumaki footsteps then?” Ino laid her hand in the middle of the table.

“Something like that.” Naruto smirked.

“Then I will too.” She glanced down at her hand as Gaara laid his over hers.

Naruto knew what they were doing and he laid his hand over Gaara. They had all been friends since they were kids and became much closer when their tests came back that all five of them had been declared alphas during their middle school years. Naruto smiled when Kiba snuck his hand on top of his own four of their fingers linked together and they all glanced at the other. After a kick from under the table, Shikamaru covered Kiba’s hand with his own.

“This is so troublesome.” He sighed, “We better not die.”

“With our backs together, we shall prevail.” Naruto winked and glanced at each of his friends.

When she first moved to this city, she didn’t think she would ever have friends as close as these four. Each of them would give their lives for the other and for that she was thankful. Ino nudged Naruto with her shoulder before lying her head down on his shoulder. They grew up closer than siblings and with Ino being the only female of their group; all four of the boys felt obligated to protect her.

There was Kiba, the loud mouth just like Naruto that's why they got along so well, the birthmark of dark triangles running down his cheeks worked well with his dark brown hair and eyes. He had the same build as Naruto from behind and could lift just as much as him.

Beside Kiba was Shikamaru, more brains than bronzes. His black hair styled in the pineapple ponytail he had since he was a kid. He was extremely lazy but the intelligence he possessed could win the war if he tried hard enough but that would probably never happen. Shika was more into sleeping and staring at the clouds than working so for him to follow the others was a surprise to even Naruto.

Gaara was a different story then the rest. Due to a car accident when he was younger and hitting his head pretty hard, he didn’t sleep very much but was still able to function like a normal human being. He was just as smart as Shika but he did have his rowdy side when he was in the moment. His shaggy red hair always hid the hard rings he had around his eyes as well at the ‘love’ tattoo he got when he was just starting high school.

“We should go a tattoo.” Ino suggested, removing her hand last from the table. “Make it a pack.”

“I think we should.” Naruto agreed, “Where would we go?”

“There is a shop a few blocks from here called the Revenge.” Kiba answered, “Their main artist is a guy named Deidara and from what I have seen his tattoos are amazing.”

Naruto noticed Sasuke was listening to their conversation because when Deidara’s name was mentioned, he stiffened as if he was listening. “What we even get?”

“Why not get our motto?” Shika shrugged his shoulders, “We have been saying it since we were in middle school. Why not?”

Naruto nodded scooting his chair back and picking up his cup, “I’m on board, let’s go piss my mom once more today with a tattoo.”

“You have become such a rebel since turning 18.” Ino chuckled, following behind Naruto towards the door with the rest of them.

On the way out the door, Sasuke looked up to catch Naruto looking over his shoulder at him with a smile on his face and as the door closed Karin leaned against the counter beside him. The eat shit grin spread across her face speaking more words than it needed. Pushing her glasses up her nose she pointed at Naruto.

“That is why you date an alpha.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Bubble butts for days.”

“Bubble butts?”

She slammed her hand on the counter, “Don’t act like you didn’t see it, and you were practically mentally drooling over him while you were wiping down the tables.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Karin.” He lied and began putting things up for the day.

“Uh huh lie to me some more.” She rolled her eyes and went into the back room mumbling to herself but Sasuke followed after her.

“Why are you so interested in my love life?” He cornered her.

“Because Sasuke one of us needs to get laid and so far nothing is happening for me.”

“Maybe you should put yourself out there more.” He commented and her face turned red.

“I am out there enough.” She answered,

“Maybe you should try batting for the other team,” He picked up a box, “Since you do look like a man.” He slipped from the back room before her rage caught up with him.

“Fuck you Sasuke.”

“No thanks.”

////

Naruto glanced over his shoulder in the mirror at the tattoo two months later. The delicate work spaced across his shoulders with his each one of his friends thumb print after ever two words. Ino’s was first followed by Shika, Kiba and lastly Gaara as the period that ended it. The artist who worked on all of them was the man Kiba suggested. His long blonde hair was half pulled in a high pony tail and his bangs covering the left side of his face.

He made sure they were all 18 before pulling them back into a conference room with the equipment, working on the design before making Gaara get on the table. Naruto chuckled as the redhead had fallen asleep during the hour he worked on him. The five hours they were in the shop they laughed and goofed off like they usually did and even let the artist join into the fun as well.

The bathroom door opened pulling Naruto from his thoughts and locked eyes with his father in the mirror, "When did you get that?” he sighed “Please tell me your mother hasn’t seen it?”

Quickly Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. “You aren’t going to tell her are you?”

“And risk both of us dying,” He raised his brows at him, “I don’t think so, she is still mad that you want to enlist.”

“I got it two months ago, and I’m not the only one.” He faced his father.

“What do you mean?”

“Kiba, Ino, Shika and Gaara are going to enlist with me.” he answered. “They also got the same tattoo.”

“Who suckered you four into it?” Minato asked.

“Ino did actually.” He answered.

“You didn’t lose a bet did you?”

Naruto shook his head with a laugh, “Nope I didn’t lose a bet. I don’t really know their reasoning but we all sorta made a pack to enlist together.”

“All five of you are idiots.” Minato commented at his son’s statement, shaking his head, “Is that what the tattoo represents?”

Once again Naruto nodded, “Yep.”

“Well if they are dedicated just like you, I’m sure all five of you will make it through basic.” He moved out of the doorway for his son.

“Thanks dad.” Naruto smiled, leaving the bathroom, heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

“I hope you weren’t hungry, I ate the bacon off your plate.” Kiba commented as Naruto sat down beside him at the table.

“So that’s why dad threw open the bathroom door like he did.” Naruto chuckled, “He was warning me that you were here.”

“I take offense to that.” He said with a mouthful, “I am a loved character in this house.”

“From a far.” Kushina answered from the stove “Preferable from outside so I can’t lock the doors in advanced.”

Naruto snorted, turning his head from his friend.

“Damn, mom is already savage this early.” Kiba frowned. “I can’t catch a break can I?”

“Not in this house.” Kushina joined them at the table with another plate of bacon. “Where is your father?”

“He is upstairs in the bathroom, almost scared the shit out of me when he opened the door.” Naruto said taking a bite.

“Well if you didn’t pamper yourself in there all the time he wouldn’t have to hurry you along. You know in basic you don’t get that luxury.” She commented.

“So you are finally coming around to the idea of me enlisting?” Naruto smiled at his mother.

“Somewhat.”

“That’s better than what my mom said.” Kiba’s expression was unreadable by Kushina.

“What did she say?” Kushina watched Minato pause behind the boys.

Kiba’s hand paused over the glass of OJ, “Good luck Kiba, hopefully you don’t get killed.” He did an impression of his mother and picked up the orange juice.

Minato shook his head at his wife at the statement, entering the room and taking a seat beside Kiba. He gently placed a hand on Kiba’s shoulder and squeezed it in a fatherly manner.

“Don’t take what your mother said to heart.” He began, “I’m sure you will be a dedicated and loyal soldier. With Naruto and the other three, you five will watch out for each other and will not let anything happen to one another.”

“Thank you sir.” Kiba smiled at him and wished he had parents like Naruto did.

////

“Your boy is back.” Karin teased, looking up at the cafe door opening. “What day makes this one?”

Sasuke frowned, for the past two months the blonde had visited his establishment every afternoon after school from what he could gather by the backpack, he sat at the same table in the back after ordering the same extra sweet caramel macchiato and studied till his alarm went off. Sometimes he would bring his friends and other times he came alone just like today.

Karin had taken his order while Sasuke was busy in the back room, unaware that the blonde was even there again. As he left the backroom, she pointed to the same booth in the back where Naruto had his laptop plugged in and earphones on to drown out the noise.

“He is not my boy.” Sasuke shot back, refilling the coffee beans on the top of the machine. “Yeah I heard you smartass.”

“Damn.” She smirked. “When are you going to give that boy a chance? He comes in here every day.” She crossed her arms, “Come to think about it. He has been here every day for two months. It’s almost April if that calendar is correct.” She looked at the one near the register.

“Yes it’s almost April.” Sasuke nodded.

“He is even here on the weekends when you aren't.”

“How do you know he is here for me?” Sasuke asked, “Maybe he has a thing for redheads.”

“Oh I know he isn't here for this.” She gestured to herself. “I’m more of a brunette kind of person.”

Sasuke groaned

“Can’t you just humor him?” She stomped her foot. “Just talk to him.”

“No.” He walked past her, crinkling up the coffee bean bag.

“Why not?” She followed him.

“He’s a high school student Karin and have I failed to mention he is an alpha.”

“Look past the Alpha thing damn it just this once and so what if he is a high school student...more stamina” She glared at him, “At least he is 18. He’s of legal age and I don’t want to hear shit about ‘well I’m a college student.’ I don’t give a shit if you have been in college for two years.” She wanted to strangle him, “If he asks you out on a date you better accept.”

“And if I don’t?” He challenged her.

“I will fucking strangle you.” She warned him and left the back room.

///

“So this is where you have been.” Ino grabbed his attention and took a seat in front of him.

“I haven’t been hiding Ino.” He answered her, turning the page in his text book. “This café is quiet and no one really comes here in the afternoon.”

“Is that what it is?” She looked over her shoulder at the raven who left the back for a moment before disappearing. “Or is it because the raven behind the counter.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Naruto said, not really paying attention to her as he wrote down the answer to the problem.

“He does have a nice ass doesn’t he?” Ino lowered her voice so only Naruto could hear her.

“Yes he does.” Naruto nodded in agreement before his head shot up in realization at her words and glared at his friend.

“You don’t have to hide it.” She smiled at him and clasped her hands together in front of her on the table, “You are still my best friend, I could care less either way. Have you asked him yet?”

“Asked him what?”

“On a date?” She almost yelled.

Naruto shook his head. “No I haven’t summed up the courage to ask him.”

“And why the hell not?” Ino frowned, “You come to this café every day, even when we don’t have school. Don’t act like I haven’t noticed. You sit in the same booth,” she gestured to the table they were sitting at, “And you pretend to study. I’ve seen your grades. You study a lot for a guy who isn’t going to college.”

“Am I that readable?” He questioned.

She nodded her head, “I’m sure the hot redhead has noticed you coming in here all the time as well. Why don’t you just ask him out? Go get coffee or go to dinner? Just something.” She leaned back, “Just give him your number and start off slow like texting.”

“We graduate in less than two months, what is the point in trying to date or give him my number when we will shipped out for boot camp afterwards, and my dad thought we are tards for getting the tattoo.”

“Don’t changed the subject.” Ino warned him, “There is nothing wrong with dating someone for a while, maybe he will wait for you.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and Ino kicked him under the table. “I hope that bruises.”

“You are so mean.” He leaned down, rubbing his shin.

“Well at least I’m not a pussy.” She blurted and quickly grabbed his hand, jerking him towards her on the table and bent his middle finger back with force. She grinned, leaning down towards him and noticed Karin staring at them, “You better ask him on a date before you leave.” She glanced at her watch, “You have ten minutes, better hurry.”

“Please don’t break it?” He sweated, eyes shifting between his bent finger and her grin.

“Are you going to ask him?” She growled.

“Yes—yes I’ll ask.” He nodded quickly and she released his finger.

“Good boy.” She ruffed his hair. “I’ll be outside waiting for you.” She got up and left the booth.

////

The short remaining time on his shift, Sasuke had remained in the back room. Slowly reorganizing the room and taking inventory for the next week until Karin appeared in the door. Her eyes lingering on the back of his head and she nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other waiting for him.

Sasuke sighed gripping the clipboard he had, “Yes.”

“There is—umm someone who wishes to speak with you.” She glanced at the door.

Sasuke stood from his crouched position, stretching his legs and setting the clipboard down on the stack of boxes at the back of the room. The clock on the wall showed 8pm, closing time and he prayed the one who wanted to talk wasn’t the blonde. Could he count this as stalking on his part? The other was always here but then again he did buy so he was a paying customer. He had been in the back room for almost two hours and he was still wasn’t done, but it wasn’t that he was not done. He was just trying to avoid the blonde.

Exiting the back room he straighten out his apron and approached the counter, the same blonde was standing at the counter with his backpack hanging off one shoulder staring at the front door where his blonde friend was waiting for him. He could feel Karin peeking through the small window from the back, her eyes bright glued to the back of Sasukes head when he stopped moving.

Just by the way Sasuke stood, she noted the irritation in his body language.

“What do you want?” Sasuke spoke, startling the blonde. Facing him, he noticed the piece of folded paper in his hand.

“Sorry I didn’t know you were there.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Most don’t.” Sasuke answered, “Karin said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Yeah I did,” He began, clenching the paper a little tighter.

Sasuke knew where this was going.

“I was kind of wanting—to know if you would like to accompany me to dinner and a movie or something—this Friday?” He said before biting the inside of his cheek. When Sasuke just stared at him, he sat the paper on the counter and slid it across towards him. “This is my number if you...um decide yes or no.”

Picking up the paper Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t date alphas.” he tore up the paper in front of him.

“Oh—okay.” Naruto looked away, turning on his heel and leaving the café, grabbing the arm of his friend and pulled her with him towards the parking lot.

Karin came bursting through the door, “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” She yelled in a high pitched voice.

But Sasuke didn’t answer her; instead he threw the torn pieces of paper into the trashcan on his way to lock the front door. He hated being an Omega, his scent alone could draw in the most pristine alpha but he didn’t want that. He just wanted to be happy, why couldn’t he have become an alpha like his elder brother. He hated that alphas threw themselves at him, offering him this happiness and that happiness. He wasn’t a prize to be won. He had his own hopes and dreams. He wanted to become a writer of children books and he wouldn’t become that if he was tied down to a possessive Alpha who only wanted him for sex.

“You look like you have something on your mind little brother.” The voice across the table said, “Are the scent blockers not working properly?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No, the device is working just fine.”

“That’s good to hear, I will let Nagato know his work is highly appreciated.” He picked up his wine glass, “There is something else plaguing your thoughts though. The chip may block your scent from others but I can smell your frustration in the air. Please enlighten me. I am your elder brother and I am here for you.”

“When you say things like that it sounds scripted.” Sasuke sighed, “Its nothing, just work is all.”

“Is Kakuzu scheduling you too much?” He asked, “I don’t want it to interfere with your schooling so I can’t ask him to lighten up your work week if you would like for me too.”

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, “NO.” He yelled, scooting his chair back and headed for the stairs, “For fucks sake.” he grumbled.

“He’s in a mood today, this parenting thing is so hard.” Itachi said to the empty room and continued to sip his wine.

////

The front door slammed shut and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed up the stairs, both of his parents looked up from the couch to see a blur of their son. Leaning forward they both held out their hands and played rock, paper, scissors to see who would be taking this talk. Sighing happily, Minato returned to the position on the couch while his wife playfully popped him in the back of the head on her way to their son’s room.

“Naruto.” Kushina lightly knocked on his door before cracking it. “Are you alright?” She opened his door all the way. Even though he didn’t say anything, she entered his room and took a seat on the edge of his bed next to him.

With the way his backpack was thrown in the corner of the room, she prayed that his laptop wasn’t in the same backpack and she quickly looked around the room for it.

“The laptop is in the car mom.” He said easing her thoughts. “I know that is what you are looking for.”

“No I am not.” She lied and patted his knee, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? You entered the house pretty pissed off. Even your father flinched.”

“I didn’t mean to frighten you two.” He shook his head, deeply sighing.

“Is it school?” She asked.

Naruto shook his head, “No it’s not school.” He stood up and began to pace, a small smile adored Kushina’s lips at the sight. Naruto paced the same way his father did. “There is this person I like.”

_That’s new—_ Kushina thought to herself. “Uh huh.”

“I tried to give this person my number today at the cafe and I even asked them to go with me to dinner and a movie or whatever next Friday and they declined, telling me they don’t date alphas and then proceeded to rip up the paper I gave them with my number...right in front of me with no fucking remorse.” He said in one breathe. “Sorry mom.”

“I think that is the first time I have ever heard you cuss.” She laughed, scooting back on the bed and folding her legs underneath her. “But let’s go back to this person. They work at a cafe?” She used her words carefully, seeing as her son didn’t state if this person was a he or a she.

He nodded, “They work at the one down the street from my school.”

“So that is where you have been disappearing too.”

“I go to the gym three times a week as well mom, I’m not always there.”

She waved her hands in front of her, “Okay...okay. How well do you know this person?”

“I talk to them every time I am there, but all the responses I get are snide remarks.”

“Are you sure this person even likes you? Maybe you intimidate them and you make them nervous.”

“How can a face like this intimidate someone mom.” He grinned, gesturing to his face, “I’m cute, I have blonde hair and blue eyes, plus I have nice eyebrows for a boy.”

“I don’t think that is something to be proud of Naruto, but that is not what I am talking about. You are built like a rock, I mean I had to buy you bigger shirts because your muscles ripped the sleeves. You look like a wrestler dear. That alone can be intimidating for most.” His mom laughed.

“Intimidating?” He repeated.

“Yes son and I don’t mean it in a bad way either. I am glad that you filled out the way you did. Before puberty you were a bit weak, I mean Ino filled out before you did--

“Mom you are getting side tracked.” He interrupted her.

“Sorry—just ease into it. You should have just given them your number first not asked them on a date. Take your time, talking usually opens up the gates for more opportunities and when they feel more comfortable, I’m sure they will agree to a date.” She nodded with each word.

“Are you sure.” He asked, stopping his pacing and looked at her.

“Yes I am sure.” She confirmed, “Or you can do what your father did.”

“I’m not knocking anyone up mom.”

“Good boy, keep it in your pants till you are 25 or 30.” She joked.

“If I go at your rate I’m going to die a virgin.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” She smiled.

“Not going to happen mom.”

Sighing in defeat, Kushina rose from the bed, patting her son on the shoulder. “Just take my advice and give it time.”

“Thanks mom.” He smiled at her as she left his room.

The remaining month and a half of the school year, Naruto tried exactly what his mother had said. Every day after school he would venture to the cafe, sometimes Kiba and the others would accompany him for a few hours before leaving but it seemed everything was fruitless. Sasuke still ignored him as if he wasn’t even there, doing his job by serving him coffee and any other concoction he came up with just to get his attention or at least hear his voice.

Finally after a week after graduation, Naruto had waited till all the other customers were gone before somewhat stomping to the counter and slamming his hand down on the top to grab the woman attention. He was hoping it would have been Sasuke. He was done with this charade and he was going to get Sasuke attention one way or another.

“Damn you fucking scared me.” Karin clutched her chest, turning around to face him.

“Is Sasuke here?” Naruto glared.

She nodded, “SASUKE.” Karin yelled in a shaky voice, feeling the frustration looming off of Naruto.

“What.” He asked, coming through the door with a crate of creamer.

Karin took a step away from the counter, her eyes shifting from his own to Narutos face.

“What the hell do you want?” Sasuke groaned, setting the crate down on the counter between them.

“What the hell is your problem?” He fumed and Sasuke took a step back, “I have been coming here everything day for almost five months and I get no response from you. Are you just that stuck up or is there a reason behind it?”

“I have stated to you before that I do not date alphas, is that hard for you to comprehend?” Sasuke gripped the crate a little harder, “You coming here and trying to woo me or whatever it is that you were trying to do is on you. You trying those four and a half months were all on you and as you can see you didn’t get any response from me because I’m not interested. Walk away.”

“No.” He said and Sasuke head cocked to the side as if to challenge him, “I’m not going to walk away until you tell me why you won’t go out with me. I have been nothing but nice to you. Tried to make light conversation with you while I am here, even went as far as trying to invite you out even as friends but nothing.”

“I didn’t ask for any of that. You took it upon yourself to be a pain in my ass and waste your time on a mystical relationship that will never happen.” Sasuke tapped his foot behind counter, “Move along Naruto, go chase someone else.”

Karin inhaled sharply, that was the first time Sasuke had used Narutos name and the look on his face went was okay to pissed.

“You are nothing but a stubborn bastard, no wonder why you are single.” He picked up his backpack, taking a few steps from the counter but stopped and turned around.

“What it is now?” Sasuke exhaled in irritation.

“Before I go, tell me. Are you like this with everyone or just me?” He asked watching Sasukes eyes for any movement and when he didn’t answer Naruto sighed, “You know what, don’t bother answering, either way I have to say goodbye so you won’t have to worry about me bothering you anymore. It was nice to get to know you Karin, thank you for the coffees. You can go fuck yourself Sasuke.”

The cafe had an eerie silence as the bell rang, the door catching the late May wind and slamming shut. Gripping the crate till his knuckles turned white, Sasuke felt like throwing the entire crate across the counter at him but he resisted. He heard Karin take a step forward towards him.

“If you utter one word Karin, I will fire you where you stand.” Sasuke threatened her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray!! Chapter one has been posted and I cant wait for the feedback from everyone!!! I went back through and made sure it all sounded correct and fixed a few of the errors I seen.  
> Hope everyone enjoyed it.  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted July 26th.


	3. Enlisting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Realms and a bit of the history of the Realms.  
> The five get a physical and Kiba gets devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Drill instructor.  
> * Military Entrance Processing Station  
> * Armed Services Vocational Battery)

(Enlisting)

 

“Itachi just the man I wanted to see.” A voice grabbed his attention from down the hallway. The dark haired man came to an abrupt stop at the sound of his name and his nose was still buried in the file that he had open in his hands. He moved to the side allowing a few of the other employees to pass by while waiting for the other to join him on his walk.

“What is it?” He asked, not looking up and continued his walk towards his office.

The redhead in the white lab coat shoved his hands in his pockets, following behind Itachi towards his office and once safe inside he plopped down on a chair and crossed his legs.

“I guess I’m talking to myself.” Itachi said sitting down.

“I was waiting.” He stated, “You looked very into that file you were reading is all.”

“Well your reports are very elaborate so it’s hard to sometimes to differentiate between your theories and what you have actually tested.” Itachi finally looked up at him. “So what have you actually tested Nagato?”

“Theories 2, 4 and 8 are the ones I have tested myself, as for the other ones I haven’t even thought about putting them on the maybe list.” He smiled, “They are just random thoughts off the top of my head.”

“That’s a bit frightening. I think I’m going to have someone start watching you from now on.” Itachi warned.

“My thoughts aren’t all bad.” He countered and rolled his eyes. “There are some that I can even get you to reason with.”

This time it was Itachi’s turn to roll his eyes. “What do you need?”

“I don’t need anything, but I was coming by to ask you how Sasuke is doing?” Nagato asked. “He isn’t showing any side effects from the implant is he?”

Itachi leaned back in his chair, briefly touching his chin with his index finger and trying to think of anything. The dinner they had a few weeks ago did have Sasuke a little on edge. “Actually there is, a few weeks ago Sasuke and I were having dinner and he seemed a bit more,” He paused in his sentence looking for the right word, “agitated than normal.”

“Agitated?” Nagato repeated.

“I asked him a simple question and his anger rose to max level. He even slammed his fists on the dining room table hard enough to crack the glass.”

“Maybe it’s just a very flimsy glass.” Nagato shrugged his shoulders.

“No, that glass table is made out of metallic glass. Even I can’t crack it.” He explained, “So for him to be able to create a small crack has me worried.”

“Are you trying to suggest that the implant is giving him super human strength?” Nagato approached the subject carefully; this was his boss he was speaking with after all. “Or that he is going through puberty again.”

Itachi nodded, “I wouldn’t say superhuman. I would go with the later.”

“Well if he is having effects as if he is going through a second puberty, I need to get him back into my office so I can evaluate him and either lower the dosage on the implant or issue him a new one. How long has he had the implant?”

“You installed the new one, the beginning of April.” Itachi answered.

“The beginning of April and it’s almost July.” He bobbed his head as he thought, “Yes bring him into my office next Monday and I will test the implant.” He stood up, “But there is one more thing I need to speak with you about.”

Itachi sighed, “Yes.”

“I need a new lab assistant.” He requested.

“Why, what happened to the other one, um aiko or whatever her name was?”

“Anko.” He corrected him, “She took Maturity leave for the next six months. I can’t go six months without an assistant.”

“Are you bringing this up because you already have someone chosen and you are just waiting for me to approve them or do you need to look for one?”

“I already have someone chosen.” He grinned. “His name is Kabuto Yakushi, he worked under Orochimaru for many years before his passing and I think he would be a great asset to the company.”

“Send me over his file and I will take a look.” He waved him away, “I’ll let Sasuke know he has an appointment with you on Monday as well.”

“Thank you.” Nagato nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaving his office.

Once his office door was closed, he leaned further back in his chair, taking off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands till he was seeing the static with a groan. Speaking of assistants he needed one himself. Trying to schedule all his appointments himself and remembering about them were on two different levels. Just like today.

At one he had a company meeting with a few of the board members and he almost forgot about it if it hasn’t been for his Uncle Obito grabbing him from the hallway at the last second. Sighing, he heard his office door open once more and a person lightly take their steps across the carpet till they were sitting in the chair in front of his desk. He didn’t bother to stop rubbing his eyes, the itchiness he was experiencing was wavering and he smiled.

“Are you trying to make yourself go blind?” He asked, crossing his legs.

“Im not trying anything, I’m already there.” He answered, dropping his hands from his face and sitting upright in his chair. His sights slow focused on his cousin. His black suit blending into the chair he sat in and his white shirt was tucked into his pants.

“Those are your reading glasses, Itachi.” He commented.

“They still count.” The alpha groaned and laid his head on the desk.

“I still see you do not have an assistant.” He glanced over his shoulder at the door, “Have you even been looking for one?”

“When do I have time?” His head shot up. “Im here all hours of the night trying to get this and that done, plus make my schedule for the next day. I don’t have time to look for an assistant.”

“I know someone who could fill that position and you don’t even need to interview her.” He suggested.

“Who is she, Shisui?” He arched a fine eyebrow.

“She is my neighbor, just moved into the city and is looking for work.” He leaned forward and handed him her resume. “She graduated top of her class, has worked at a law firm as a secretary for six years and can multitask.”

“Did you pull her resume or did she give it to you?” Itachi took the paper, looking it over.

The alpha smiled, “I sort of found it.”

“Uh huh.” Itachi chuckled, “Call her in for an interview on Monday and I will see if I like her.”

“Why don’t I just offer her the job and I tell her to come in on Monday.” He winked, “You can see how she works under the pressure of the Great Itachi Uchiha.”

“That makes me sound like an asshole.” He frowned.

“You are sometimes.” He smiled.

“Only on special occasions.” Itachi laughed.

“Which is every day?” He joined his laughter. “No I actually came to actual tell you that we are up 23% since last quarter and the implants have become somewhat popular in the lower east side of the country as well as Southern Realm.”

“Southern Realms?” Itachi knitted his brows as Shisui pulled up the sales.

“Yeah, our distributor has ordered 25 more crates than the first time.”

“Why is that?” Itachi asked and took the tablet from his hands to observe.

“I asked the same question, as you know I am a curious person.” He smirked, “It seems that Omegas in the southern Realms are being hunted down again and put on the auction block for shitty alphas. Some families who are to poor are offering their children at a price just to feed the rest.” He sighed, “The Southern Realm still don’t believe that Omegas are people just like us, they see them as profit or slaves and all those Alphas are giving us a bad rep. If the news gets wind of what is going on down there it would make national news.”

“I didn’t know it had become this bad in the southern realm, to bad it’s against the law to bomb those states. Im sure the military would have a hay day blowing shit up.” Itachi sat the tablet down. “I guess its United Realms problem really.”

Shisui’s face deadpanned, “We are in the United Realms Itachi.”

“Oh,” he snorted, “I must’ve forgotten.”

“God you need sleep.”

////

Naruto quickly kissed his mom on the cheek on the way out of the kitchen; today he was meeting with the recruiter to go over the test results for the ASVAB* and today would be the day if he would be able to enlist or not. The night before he wasn’t able to get a wink of sleep, he tossed and turned all night wondering and silently praying that he would be able to make it.

Slipping on his shocks he jogged to Kiba’s truck that sat outside in front of his house. From the doorway his father waved to him, a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper secured under the other.

“What is he so happy about?” Minato asked, taking a sip of black coffee.

“He gets the results of the ASVAB today with everyone else.” Kushina answered the basket of laundry on her hip as she passed him in the hallway towards the living room. “He told you yesterday during dinner.”

“He took that already?” He asked, following his wife into the living room and sitting near the window. Out of her folding range. “I must have forgotten.”

“Yep, last Tuesday I believe.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“They gave me that test in high school when I was a junior.” He opened the paper after sitting his cup on the table. “Usually they give you the results right after the test is done.”

Kushina shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know anything about this Hun. Im just a military wife, nothing else.”

Minato frowned, “You know more than you should woman.”

She rolled her eyes, shooting her husband a smirk, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Yeah let’s keep it that way.” Minato joked, opening the paper.

On the front, Minatos eyes stopped in the middle of the page at the sight of the wooden block that had an alpha looming over a smaller male wrapped in chains. His small face bloodied and bruised and the chains that were wrapped around him were cutting into his skin. The caption underneath the picture read, ‘The Southerns Are At It Again.’ and he read off the caption out loud before heading into the article.

He seen Kushina raise her head at the sound of his voice, her folding halted.

“What?”

“It seems the Omegas and some of the betas they think are going to become Omegas in the south are being hunted and sold at Auctions.” He sighed. “I thought we were passed all this bullshit.” He rubbed his knee from the pain.

“Is your unit going to be shipped out again because of this?” She asked in a small voice.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. From what the article states, the local authorities are handling it.”

“It saddens me to think of those poor men and some females being sold as slaves. I didn’t think the past would repeat itself.” She picked up a towel from the basket, folding it and placing it on the coffee table before grabbing another. “I feel for the mothers who have their children plucked from them because of a social class.”

“Do not fret my love.” He smiled at her, “Im sure the local authorities are taking care of it. I don’t see the military intervening unless it crosses over into our territory or they ask for help.”

“I hope you are right.”

////

Kiba shut off the engine of his truck in front of the recruiting office later that afternoon and rolled down the windows. The smell of rain sat heavily in the air bringing memories back to when he and Naruto would play out in the rain in the backyard when they were children. But this wasn’t the time to reminisce; Kiba was more concerned about the dull look on his friend’s face that sat in the passenger seat.

He missed the upbeat Naruto, the one who challenged him on a day to day basis and was a loud mouth. This person who has been showing his persona was dull and didn’t speak much. Naruto even moped around when they came to take the test the week before. Sighing, he turned down the radio from the back of the steering wheel and shifted in his seat to where he was facing his friend. The sudden movement had Naruto side glancing at him.

“What.” Naruto spoke first.

Kiba squinted, “Soooo are you going to leave me in the dark or are you going to tell me what’s up before the others get here?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, “There is nothing up.”

“You can’t bullshit me.” He leaned back against the door, “There is something on your mind and you have been moping about for weeks now. Shikamaru has even noticed you aren’t the upbeat Naruto we all know and love and he is lazy as fuck.”

“Im not bullshitting you.” Naruto nervously chuckled, “If there was something wrong I would have told you guys.”

“I know when something is bothering you.” He lowered his voice a bit, “You become wrapped up in yourself and you barely talk to anyone. I feel like you are depressed.”

Naruto jerked his head towards Kiba, “I am far from depressed.”

“Than what happened?” He questioned, “I am asking as a brother not a friend. You and I are much closer than friends. You parents are practically my own and much better.” He leaned down and slowly poked Naruto in the side.

“If I tell you will you stop poking me?” Naruto huffed, feeling the jab of his fingers in his side.

Kiba nodded.

“I got rejected.” He answered.

“Rejected,” Kiba repeated and stopped poking Naruto. “How can a guy like you get rejected? If someone rejected me I can see why, no one wants to date a person with triangles for birthmarks on their face.”

Naruto scoffed, “I have three birthmarks on both cheeks that look like whiskers, try me Kiba.”

“You are tall, have nice ocean blue eyes and your built like a quarterback plus you have blonde hair which is an eye catcher for most people, how can someone reject that.” Kiba explained, “I feel like I just described the perfect mate for anyone.”

“Apparently they don’t date alphas.” He stated. “They stated that very clear when I handed my number and they ripped it up in front of me.”

“Well that is a shit thing to say.” He rolled his eyes, “What does being an alpha have to do with it?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Was it the redhead at the café?” Kiba assumed.

Naruto held his frown, “Yes it was her.” He lied.

“Well think of it this way, we go to boot camp, become even more ripped then we are now and then come home for the month break I read about and go to the cafe and show her what she is missing out on.” Kiba flexed in the small space they were in. “That would be a what the fuck moment.”

“I doubt that would work and stop flexing you look like a tard.” He shook his head, “She was pretty straight forward with her answer.”

He hated lying to his friend but he didn’t know how Kiba would react if he had told him it was Sasuke and not the woman. He has never thought of discussing his preferences with his best friend because the subject never came up. For years it had only been them five, from middle school until graduation and now that he was venturing out and meeting more people he didn’t think it was important. Being attracted to both was just fine.

Maybe he didn’t say anything because he didn’t know how to explain to Kiba that he felt drawn to this person, from the first time he seen him over the register at the café he felt like he needed to scoop him up in his arms and protect him from everything. He wanted to see the raven haired man smile or at least laugh most of all, having him be the cause of it. The day he summed up the courage to ask him on a date was one of the greatest of his life, he had never began to sweat so much as he did that day even when he was working out. He thought he would drench the paper before giving it to him.

He still felt somewhat nervous whenever he thought about it but he didn’t want to keep referring to Sasuke a girl either.

But in the end it only turned out to a one sided love because he knew Sasuke would never return the feelings he felt and he hated feeling like this. Is one able to die from a one sided love? He guessed he was going to find out the hard way.

“Naruto.” Kiba whispered in his ear and he thanked whoever that the windows were down or he would have smashed the window out with how quickly he jerked.

“Don’t do that.”

“Well yelling didn’t grab your attention.” He chuckled, “I have to try something.”

“What did you ask?”

“I asked did she say why?”

Naruto shook his head, “No, she wouldn’t give me an explanation even after I asked her. I already told you that she even ripped up the paper I gave her with my number. Like what kind of shit is that?” He recalled the actions Sasuke did and gritted his teeth. _Fucking Asshole._

“Damn, what a bitch.” Kiba glanced in the review mirror and noticed Shikas SUV pulling up. “Look I can see why you have been down on yourself but you should just forget her. Once we leave for boot camp we will be so busy there that we won’t have time to worry about anything here.”

“I hope so.” Naruto nodded and excited the truck.

He didn’t want to think about it but Kiba was correct. Last time they were here the recruiter did say they wouldn’t have any contact with the outside world unless it was letters for the first 12 weeks before they were stationed and that is if they didn’t decide to go ahead and do the extra combat training school for the field they were wanting. Naruto knew how intense this training for would and where it would take them but he was ready for it.

“You look pissed Gaara.” Naruto commented, “Are you alright?”

Gaara’s pale eyes shifted to Ino, “I was actually asleep and sleeping good until this twat called me six fucking times in a row till I answered the phone just to tell me to be ready in an hour.”

“I told you yesterday that I would be call to make sure you were awake.” She shrugged

“If you weren’t a girl I would punch you.” He threatened.

“Save it for boot camp Suna.” She rolled her eyes.

“Suck a nut Ino.” He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Would you two save it for later; the recruiters are waiting for us.” Shika pointed into the building.

Naruto was the first to open the door, the cool breeze washing over him instantly from the muggy outside weather and he stood to the side while the others entered behind him. The two recruits from last time greeted them with a smile and a handshake. Welcoming them back with a little more enthusiasm than last time catching them off guard.

“Please follow us.” One of them said, turning the corner down a hallway that held to a door at the end.

All five teens exchanged a glance but fallowed down the hallway and into the small room that had a table in the middle. At the front of the room, stood two others dressed in their blues, their white hats sat neatly on the table with the stack of papers beside them. The recruiter saluted both of them before gesturing to the five to take a seat along the wall.

“That will be all recruits.” The man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth dismissed him.

“Sir.” He nodded, exiting the room and closing the door.

Naruto and Shikamaru knew how this worked. With Shika's father being a Drill Sergeant and Narutos father being a 1St lieutenant they both knew not to sit down till the highest ranking officer tells them to move. Kiba looked at both of them and quickly stood up, pulling Gaara and Ino with him.

“At ease, you may sit.” The man said, taking the cigarette from his mouth and pinning it behind his ear.

Naruto sat down, his hands in his lap and feet slightly apart in front of him.

“Im sure you all are wondering who I am.” He smiled, “Let me introduce myself, I am Captain Sarutobi, head of the Special forces known as the Marine Alphas that you are looking forward to one day being drafted into. I was sent over your paperwork on your ASVAB because I noticed something quite interesting between all five of you.”

To the left of him, the white haired man made a noise and all their eyes shifted from Sarutobi to him.

“Oh yeah, this is Gunnery Sergeant Hidan he is third in command in my Unit.” He chuckled. “Are you done? Can I get back to what I was briefing?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I guess Cap.”

Sarutobi sighed, “I noticed that each of you had the same test scores on each of the subjects meaning either all of you copied off of each other or you all are incredibly in sync. So please answer which you think it is.”

Kiba and Gaara kept their eyes to the floor.

Ino bit the inside of her cheek while Shika raised his hand.

“That last remark felt like a jab at my intelligence but we didn’t copy each other.” Shikamaru answered the question. “We all have known each other since we were in middle school, we all took the test separately so there is no way we could have all scored the same.”

The white haired man tossed their tests on the table as well as the computer tests they took. From where they sat they were able to see the results and each was exactly the same.

General Science: 90 Arithmetic Reasoning: 85 Word Knowledge: 85 Paragraph Comp: 85 Mathematics: 85 Electronic Info: 95 Auto and Shop Info: 85 Mechanical Comp: 90

All five of the teens looked at each other somewhat confused.

“Smart little fuckers aren’t y’all.” The white haired man spoke, his heavy accent drenching the last word. “It doesn't happen very often but when we notice it, we want to see who they are. At first we thought you all cheated until we reviewed the footage.”

“Smart little fuckers we are then?” Kiba said, looking up.

“Shut up Kiba.” Ino elbowed him.

Sarutobi chuckled, “After boot camp you five will be joining three others for six more weeks of training. Unless other plans arise.”

“Wait...so we were accepted?” Gaara looked up.

The alpha nodded his head, “Yes you were. All five of you were accepted into the Alpha program, after those six weeks, your unit will be shipped out to an unknown location with no communication for a supervised mission that will test what you have learned during the expanded training and boot camp.”

“You don’t get the leisure of having the month off before you are stationed. Only ten days.” Hidan stated, “We want to work your bodies hard and your minds even harder. Over the years we have learned that plucking you straight from boot camp keeps your mind locked in training mode and that is exactly where we want you.”

Naruto caught himself nodding with Shika. This is what they signed up for and they were ready.

“When do we ship out sir?” Naruto asked.

“Next Thursday.” Hidan answered him, “You five need to visit the MEPS by Monday.”

“Sorry if I sound retarded but what is MEPS*?” Kiba asked.

“You might want to start catching up on the military jargon boy because we use it a lot” Hidan rolled his eyes. “You have already finished the ASVAB, next is the physical and swearing you in, next Monday you will need to bring three forms of ID’s. Wear comfortable clothing and bring any medical history from your childhood that your parents might have. As you for,” He looked to Ino, “during the physical you need to bring an oversized shirt or a gown.”

She nodded.

“Alright are there any questions?” Sarutobi asked, his eyes shifting from one person the next.

“I do actually.” Gaara spoke, “What does the physical pertain?”

“If we told you where would the fun in that be?” The Gunnery Sergeant smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sarutobi rolled his eyes, “It’s the basics, hearing and vision, height and weight, urine and blood samples will be taken so hopefully you boys aren't shy. There will be a drug test done as well as an alcohol test to see if you have been drinking at all this month. The last test will be the fat percentages to make sure you are in range. After all your tests are administrated you will not have to pick your job because it has already been selected for you and last but not least you will pledge of the oath.” He finally took a breather, “Your family is welcomed to watch, pictures are encouraged because when you return you will not look the same and I don’t mean just you physic. I also mean attitude.”

The five nodded to him, carefully watching his head signal for them to stand. The scrapping of the chair across the floor had Hidan do a quick shiver and a set of goosebumps run across his skin.

“Ugh.”

“You are dismissed Sergeant.” Sarutobi looked at Hidan.

“Sir.” He saluted and left the room.

“Uzumaki, Nara.”

“Yes sir?” Naruto and Shika stopped.

“How is your father?”

“1st LT is doing great sir,” Naruto answered.

“Is he fairing well after his injury?”

“He walks with a cane some days like when it rains but when he has the leg brace on he is fine.”

“That is good to hear.” He turned to Shika, “What about your father?”

“Still the same.” He shrugged, “He just returned from overseas last week.”

“That’s good to hear, tell your fathers I said hello.” He dismissed them.

“We will, thank you sir.”

////

Minato flipped on his sons light at 6am, yelling at him to get up just like he was yelled at to get up that Monday morning before grabbing the end of the blankets and yanking them into the floor. Minato knew his D.I* wouldn’t be this nice in getting him up and he wondered how Naruto would cope. He was being nice.

Hearing his father’s voice, Naruto sprang from his bed and swayed a bit. The fogginess of sleep still impacted his brain and he slowly closed his eyes while standing till he felt the breath of his father on his ear.

“You have five minutes to dress, brush your teeth and be down stairs.” He said, taking a step back. “NOW.”

“Yes sir.” Naruto nodded, grabbing the set of cloths he laid out last night before heading to the bathroom.

Downstairs Kushina chuckled at the sound of Minato yelling and the thumps and thuds on the floor as Naruto readied himself for the day. She heard Minato take a seat at the table, the newspaper opening and the slight clink from his coffee mug leaving the table as Naruto plopped down in the metal chair. Glancing over her shoulder, Naruto looked a wreck. Half of his hair was matted to the side of his head and the other sticking straight up. A line of drool crusted down his chin.

“Well don’t you look pretty?” She commented, placing a plate of two pancakes in front of him.

“Why is it so bright in here?” His head drooped to the plate.

“Because the light is on son.” Minato answered and raised the paper to hide the amusement he felt.

“Your DI are going to have a hay day with getting you out of bed.” She joked.

“More like an aneurysm.” His father laughed. “I was going easy on you, wait till its 0430 in the morning when you’re getting a wakeup call, you won’t get a warning.”

“Ugggghhhh.” Naruto groaned, lying his head down on the table next to the plate.

“Are you thinking about your boot camp days dear?” She asked, sitting Minatos plate down.

“Those were the days.” He smiled and folded up his paper before picking up his fork when he heard a light snore. “Eat Naruto.”

Naruto shot up and grabbed his fork, “Yes Sir.”

“Are you full or do you want more?” Kushina asked.

“No mom I am done.” He slid his plate away.

“Tell Kiba we said hello.” She nodded towards the door, “The folder next to your keys has all the things you need.”

“Thank you mom.” He quickly gave her a hug before heading towards the door.

Minato waited till the door closed, turning to his wife with a blonde brow arched at her while sipping his coffee. When she sat down, she had been laughing at the stove.

“Why were you laughing?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Her face innocent.

“Woman, you know what I am talking about.”

“Oh it was just you yelling at Naruto reminded of me when he hit the first wave of becoming an Alpha and he stood up to you.” She laughed, “You drilled him for a month straight and never let up till he cracked.”

“I aint no bitch.” Minato said.

“Don’t ever say that again.” She shook her head. “You are 39 not 18.”

“But, I want to be like the cool kids.” He frowned.

“Well if you want to be cool you can sign your name at the bottom line of some divorce papers and become a surfer.” She stood up and began to clear off the table but Minato wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her belly inhaling her scent.

“Why do you always go to those damn papers as a threat?” he muttering into her apron.

“Because it gets you to listen to me.” She pulled away only to lean down and pressed her lips to his.

“You taste like syrup.” He licked her bottom lip, pulling her onto his lap.

Kushina smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband neck and deepening the kiss. The table utterly forgotten. Pressed against her outer thigh she felt her husband slowly grind against her looking for more pressure and she quickly switched her position and straddled him, never breaking the kiss. Minato slid his hands under her skirt, enjoying the smoothness of her outer thighs under his fingertips, she pushed her tongue into his mouth with a moan.

Pulling his shirt over she moved, breaking their heated kiss, to lean down and lick the bite mark on his neck. Between her legs she felt her husband grow incredibly hard. “I only have 20 minutes till I have to go.” She groaned, his hands kneading her butt cheeks.

“I better make you cum than.” He whispered, moving his head to capture her lips once more.

////

“These are all your records since childhood till now?” The Nurse asked, looking over Narutos file.

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“It says here, that you had a physical last year, for what?”

“I played football.” He answered.

“I see.” She nodded, “Please go behind that curtain and take off all your cloths but your boxers.”

Standing, Naruto stepped behind the curtain kicking off his shoes under the small chair before fumbling with his belt and button. A small shiver ran through him at the coldness of the room and he jumped when she slide the curtain back with a clipboard in her hands.

“Shall we begin?” She smirked.

“I feel like you are about to dissect me.”

“Not yet.” She grinned, and pointed to a measuring tape along the wall, Naruto followed. “6’5” She wrote it down on the paper before pointing to a scale.

Through his socks the cold of the metal seeped through numbing his toes.

“217”

“Seems I have lost a few.” Naruto joked but she didn’t look amused.

“Follow me.” She entered the bathroom and handed him a small cup. “Im sure you know what to do with this.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He took the cup.

“Door stays open.” She lingered in the doorway, covering her hands with gloves and wrote a few things on the clipboard, afterwards “They already took your blood samples correct?” She asked while he relieved himself.

“Yes Ma’am.” Naruto nodded, shaking himself dry before stuffing himself back into his boxer briefs one handed and gave her the cup back.

He washed his hands at the sink, drying them off on a paper towel and stood in the next spot she pointed. She measures his biceps, chest and hips. Writing everything down on the clipboard. He had already been through the hearing and vision part as well as the drug and alcohol test which he thought was odd. He just wondered how Kiba and the rest were doing.

“Are you currently sexual active?” She asked while she ran the test on his urine.

“No ma’am.”

“Ever had sex?”

Same answer.

“When was your last knot?” She asked and Narutos head shot up.

“Knot?” He choked with a blush on his face.

“Yes, we need to know just in case your hormones are unstable.” She stood up, “I still need to test a few of these, so I will be right back. Take all the time you need to think about it.” She left.

Naruto bounced his foot, the last time he knotted. What kind of question is that? He had never been asked that question before not even by his regular doctor. Was he to admit that the last time was a month ago after asking Sasuke out? He had never experienced one that intense. He was just grateful he was in the shower.

“Did you think about it?” She questioned, taking a seat near him.

“A month ago.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, “Your testing is complete, and you may redress but wait in the lobby for the rest of your results.”

“Thank you.” He nodded to her.

The devastated look on Kiba’s face had Naruto chuckling once he took a seat. He sat with his hands in his lap and back straight against the seat. In slow motion he turned his head to Naruto.

“They stuck a finger in my butt.” he whispered.

“What?” Naruto turned.

“They stuck a finger in my butt.” He repeated softer than the first time.

“Oh did they?” He bit the inside of cheek to keep from laughing.

“As you can tell he’s devastated.” Gaara interrupted.

“What’s the big deal it was just a finger.”

“No.” He shook his head really fast. “It was not just a finger; this was a Shrek looking motherfucker with a sausage as a finger.”

“I had a female.” Naruto interjected.

“Me too.”

“As did I.” Shika looked away.

“What the fuck.” He whispered.

“Do we need to get you a pillow?” Naruto looked up at Ino.

“Who needs a pillow?” She sat down.

“Kiba got his butt cherry popped.” Gaara wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well I had to take a pregnancy test for the first time; I don’t know how ladies and some men do that.” She shivered, “I don’t ever want to touch one of those things ever again.”

“Good thing you’re an Alpha.” Naruto agreed.

“I know, we can’t get pregnant.” She pretended to wipe fake sweat away. “Thank the lort.” She raised her hands.

"That's not entirely true Ino." Gaara chuckled, "If you are marked by another alpha you can."

"You know what Gaara, im going to need you to shut the fuck up." Ino shot back, getting a laugh from everyone but Kiba.

Naruto leaned up in his seat, motioning for the others to lean in as well. “Did the nurse ask you last time you knotted?”

“Shrek asked me while his finger was in my butt.” Kiba mumbled.

Gaara and Shika nodded before turning away to laugh at their friend.

“Okay good, so it wasn’t just me.” He leaned back, ignoring him. “Dad didn’t tell me they would ask that.”

“How long did they say the results would take?” Gaara flared.

“For the pregnancy test?” Ino glanced at him, “it took three minutes.”

“No all of our results.” He corrected her.

“I have no idea.” She slouched in her chair.

The last time Naruto had glanced at the clock on the wall it was creeping up on two pm now it was 6pm and he was ready to go home. In front of him Ino used her keys to dig the gunk from under her nails and wiped it on her pants. Shika had leaned against Gaara and was taking a nap while he just sat there staring at the wall. Kiba was another story. He was still sitting back straight against the chair and his hands in his lap.

“The fantastic five.” The Nurse who examined Naruto announced and he didn’t notice but they were the last ones in the lobby.

“Kiba Inuzuka?” She fished the first paper off the top and handed it to him. “Congratulations”

Shaky he took the paper.

“Shikamaru Nara.”

He held up his hand, taking the paper and she repeated the same word.

“Gaara Suna and Naruto Uzumaki” She passed the results out and turned to Ino. “You must be Ino.”

“Yes Ma’am.” She nodded.

“You have a slight vitamin B deficiency. Make sure to take three months worth of supplements in your pack before shipping out.” She smiled. “You all passed and now I need you five to go into that room at the end of the hallway and speak with Captain Sarutobi.”

“Yes Ma’am.” They nodded.

At the end of the hallway, Asuma held out his hand to the five as they entered and looked over their results. “So you all passed— very good. I need you to line up against that wall and raise your right hands, and pledge the oath to me right here because come day one of boot camp we won’t have time.” He paced in front of them before stopping at Naruto, “Im sure you already know it by heart so shall we?”

“Yes sir.” Naruto nodded said raising his right hand with the other locked at his side. “I Naruto Uzumaki, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United Realm against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United Realms and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to the regulations and the uniform code of military justice, so help me god.”

“Welcome to the military.” He smirked before moving down the time. Each person took the same Oath, naming themselves off and signing their names at the bottom of their results before Sarutobi dismissed them. He was still confused on why they had to oath in right then and there when they were told family would be able to see it but he knew better than to question his commanding officer and pinned it on they were running out of time.

“Thank you.” They left the hospital.

Gaara pulled Kiba through the doors towards the car, helping him into the seat after Naruto fished out his keys from his pocket.

Back at the base, Shika followed Naruto to his house, parking his SUV behind Kiba’s on the street as did Ino.

“What is wrong with him?” Minato asked as all five of them entered the house. He had just exited the bathroom under the stairs but stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kiba.

Ino was unable to speak after trying to tell Minato what happened through her wheezing.

“He what?”

“He just keeps saying Shrek put a finger in his butt.” Gaara rolled his eyes at the dramatic scene.

“Oh he must of have Doctor Gai.” His father answered. “Wears a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut.”

They all looked confused.

“Shrek.” Kiba nodded.

“Oh lord.” Shika huffed.

“I made homemade Pizza if you all are hungry.” She glanced at Kiba, “Is he in shock?”

“Finger in the butt dear.” Minato filled her in.

“Ahhh I see.” She nodded before popping Kiba in the forehead quite hard to the point a red whelp appeared. “If you don’t wake up Im going to shove more than just a finger up your ass.” She threatened.

“Why?” He frowned, “I already got a finger the size of a sausage.”

“Ew.” Minato cringed. “I don’t know if I have an appetite now.”

“Bullshit you don’t, I spent an hour and half making those damn pizzas and you are going to eat them now get to the table.” She threatened and pointed to the kitchen.

“Yes Ma’am.” They answered, slipping into the dining room to escape her grasp.

////

“Why are we still lying in bed?” His hushed voice swept over his wife beside him.

“Because I am afraid to get up.” She muttered, her body shaking to keep from crying. “What’s the date?”

“It’s June 26th.” He rolled over and wrapping his arms around her just to pull her across their bed to nuzzle his face in her red hair.

“Is it always this hard?”

“He’s our baby. Of course it’s going to be hard.” He kissed the back her head and tightening his grip around her. “You have been crying since last night Kushina, he will be able to write to us and we will get a letter every week.”

“You know he is horrible at writing.” She smiled through the tears. “I feel like I am going to lose him.”

Minato’s hand reached up and wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks while he kissed her shoulder. He didn’t see it as he was losing his son, he saw it as gaining a soldier but his wife of 20 years wouldn’t see it like that. She had raised Naruto practically on her own with all his missions that took him away from their family. She expressed her fears and concerns that evening in the privacy of their bedroom after Naruto had already went to sleep. She sat on the bed and as she began talking, silent tears streamed down her face, each sentence more intense that the one before till he drew her in his arms to comfort her.

Her soft murmurs against his neck faded to small puffs of air and he laid her down, covering her with their blanket and headed to bed himself.

“You aren't going to lose him.” He shook his head. “Naruto is smart; he has friends to cover his back.” He realized what the tattoo on Narutos back meant now and he smiled. “And together all five of them will prevail.”

“Do you have faith?” She asked, rising from the bed to look down at him.

“I always have faith.” He nodded.

////

Ino bent down to tie her shoe laces, setting her small duffle bag next to her and listened to the airport announcements overhead. Her father stood a few feet away from her, his black boots catching the overhead lights just right to shine it in her face and mess her up.

“Dad I can’t see when you do that.” She closed her eyes.

“You know I have to tease you before you go.” He smiled, “Who else am I going to bug?”

“You got the dog.” She answered, standing up.

“Yeah but he hides well under the bed.” He chuckled, looking down at her ticket. She would be departing soon and he didn’t know if he was ready for it.

“Why do you look so sad?” She asked, standing in front of him.

“Do I?” He inhaled, “I didn’t realize.”

“Dad what is it?”

“It’s nothing Ino.” He shook his head and handed her the ticket.

“Dad Im going to miss you.” She said launching herself into his arms for a hug.

After a minute he returned the hug, enjoying the warmth of her hug before tightening his grip a little and swaying side to side just enough. The sounds of the airport drowned themselves out while they had their father—daughter moment. She didn’t hug him very often and when she did he likes to linger not knowing then the next spontaneous hug would be.

“Im going to miss you too sweetie.” He whispered and he felt her chest heave. “I want you to make me proud and come back a well-respected soldier so I can show you off.”

Ino nodded as she took a step back. “I’ll make you the proudest dad.” She smiled, picking up her duffle bag and gripping the strap. “I love you dad.”

Inoichi didn’t say anything, just nodded to his daughter before she turned around and headed for the security check point. She gulped back the tears that wanted to surface till she looked over her shoulder, her father muttering an ‘I love you too’ before he wiped the tears that slide down his cheeks and he turned. Leaving the airport.

////

“Mom stop crying you will make yourself sick.” Naruto adjusted the duffle bag on his shoulder. He noticed that Shika and Gaara were already past the check points. Standing off to the side while waiting for the other three.

A few yards away, Ino had pulled her father into a hug. Muttering her goodbyes to him before heading to the check points as well. He and Kiba needed to get going as well but with the saddened face his mother was supporting he didn’t have it in him to move. Both boys hadn't seen Kushina behave this way either and to see the tears freely stream down her face when she looked at both of them tugged deeply.

“Kushina, I know this might not be the time but I wanted to thank you for being a mom to me.” Kiba started, “I know I have my own mother who doesn't act very motherly towards me but I saw what a true mother is supposed to be in you.”

“Oh Kiba.” She cried harder, pulling him into a hug and squeezing him till Minato pried her off him.

“I will always be there for you Kiba.” She smiled. “I consider you my second son and always will.”

He smiled. “You have been so kind; just know that I will make you proud.”

“Do your best?” Minato nodded.

Naruto gently touched Kiba’s shoulder, “I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Ten minutes man.” He nodded and headed towards the check point but Minato stopped him.

“Wait.” Minato ordered.

“Before you speak, I had a lot of time to think about this last night.” Naruto began, “I want to thank you for being my parents. You two are the best thing that any son could ask for. I am proud to be your son and to have been born to you. As a Marine, I will make you proud and live up to the Uzumaki name just as my father has done and his father before him.” He took a breath. “I want you both to know that I will be safe and I will come back a soldier worthy of you calling your son.”

This time it wasn’t Kushina who pulled Naruto, it was his father. His strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and his face buried into his neck before he slightly nuzzled him to scent him. His father did it to him before he left and it was only right for him to do it as well.

Naruto returned his father’s hug. Inhaling the scent he wouldn’t be around for a while. His mother’s hand on middle of his back brought him back and he moved slightly to the left. His mother pulling Kiba forward as well into a family hug with her in the middle. Her tears soaked into their shoulders, their teeth clenched to keep from releasing their scent.

“I want all five of you to watch out for each other.” She said through the tears, “Keep your backs together and you shall prevail.”

“As you wish mother.” Naruto nodded.

“Yes mom.” Kiba nodded as well.

“Make me proud boys, I love both of you.” she pulled back enough to cup one of their cheeks with a smile on her face, even through the tears she was beautiful.

“We love you too mom.” Both of them said and leaned into her touch.

 _Flight 263 will be departing for San Diego in ten minutes._ \- The TA said over the intercom.

“Go before you miss your flight.” Minato nodded towards the line. “Write us every week, both of you.”

“We will.” Naruto nodded, pulling Kiba by his shirt sleeve towards the security line.

“I’ve never seen your mom cry before.” Sorrow filled Kiba’s voice.

Naruto looked over Kiba’s shoulder at his mother. Minato had pulled her against him, arms wrapped around her shoulders in a warm embrace while she cried into his chest.

“Neither have I Kiba.” He frowned “Neither have I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray im posting another chapter and believe me I went over and over this chapter to make sure it was good and no mistakes. As I keep writing, im loving this story more and more believe me. Everyone's, kudos and comments bring a smile to face when I read them.  
> If you see any mistakes please let me know and I shall fix them.  
> Have a great day readers!!!  
> Sam
> 
> Next Chapter will be posted August 9th.


	4. Sasuke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke goes on a date while Itachi deals with the crisis of the new batch of implants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING----- WARNING------WARNING.
> 
> Im putting this at the beginning of the chapter because there is content in this chapter that can trigger people and I do not want you to feel obligated to read it if its going to bring up memories or images that you are uncomfortable with. I didn't know if I should put this in all caps but I hope I will not receive backlash for this chapter.

(Sasuke)

 

A white envelope waved in front of his face just out of his reach but it was enough to pull his attention from the door. The heat from the outside would sweep across the floor each time the café door would open and he was able to smell every scent in the air, including the people who were chatting at the tables.

“What is this?” He asked quickly snatching the envelope from her.

“It’s a bonus.” She smirked, “Kakuzu received a letter from the gazette that we were the finest small café on the block with dedicated employees and great tasting treats.”

“So that cheap skate decided to give us a bonus?” He slowly opened the letter just in case it was laced with something. In all the years he had worked here he had never once been given a bonus. Maybe his brother had something to do with this.

“I saw you watching for him.” She changed the subject, bending down to rearrange the extra cups they stored under the counter.

“What are you going on about?” He asked, pulling the check out and looking over the amount. _1500 not bad._ He nodded his head.

“You can’t fool me Sasuke; you have been looking for that blonde guy for a month well almost two since it’s nearing the end of July. If I didn’t know any better I would say that you miss him.” Karin side glanced at him, continuing her play of the cups.

His head jerked down to stare at her, his expression a bit unreadable till he scoffed. “Why would I be looking for that idiot?” He asked. “It’s been quite nice with him not being here if you ask me.”

She rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to lie to me. I’ve known you for years ever since middle school and I know your facial expressions when you are thinking about something hard. You have been hoping he comes waltzing through that door just so you can be an asshole to him.”

“Actually I was thinking about how nice it has been since he has been gone.” He turned to the back wall. “I don’t have to worry about someone staring at me and analyzing my every move either.”

“He wasn’t analyzing your every move. He was watching you because he liked you.” She stood up and stretched.

“What.”

“Let me break down what normal people do when they like someone since I know you don’t know how to express basic human responses.” She smoothed out her apron and pushed her hair over her shoulder. “He came here every day and sat in the same booth because that booth has the best view of the entire counter, meaning he would be able to glance at you from his book, phone, homework or computer screen. He would watch how you interact with customers, the grim face you always made when they would hit on you and Im sure he wanted to get up and tell them to leave you the fuck alone but the most important wa—”

“That’s enough; I don’t want to hear the rest.” Sasuke shook his head, “I don’t care what he did, I have other things to amuse me and besides I have a second date this Friday.”

“This is new.” She blurted. “Let me guess, it’s with your green stuffed dinosaur Itachi gave you when you were a kid.”

Sasukes expression dropped, “No you bitch, it’s with a beta in my writing class. His name is Sakon.”

“Sakon—Sakon why does that name ring a bell.” She repeatedly tapped her chin with her index finger till she stopped suddenly.

“What?” he jumped when she slammed her hand on the counter.

“Doesn’t he have a twin who is on the hockey team?” She asked.

Sasuke nodded, “Yes he is name is Ukon and it’s actually the football team. They are both on the football team.”

“But he is an alpha.” She raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t date Alphas?”

“Actually Ukon is the Alpha. Sakon is the beta.” He corrected her.

“Well sorry princess.” She huffed. “They look so alike so I don’t know how you can tell them apart.”

“It’s not hard. Ukon had the birthmark on the left side of his neck and Sakon has it on the right.” He explained. “But enough about me. What about your date you had Sunday. You were supposed to call me and let me know how it went.”

“Oh yeah,” She leaned against the counter, “I guess I forgot to call you because it was horrible.”

“Horrible?”

“Horrible.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “He took me to this little sandwich place I have been to many times and not to mention that I am wearing a black skintight dress and heels which screams fuck me. So we go to this shop, eat have light conversation then he takes me to the Gardens and we walk around there for 3 hours. 3 fucking hours. He didn’t hold my hand, did ask if there was anything I wanted to look at and for most of the time he was staring at birds the whole goddamn time and by the time I got home, I took a shower and went to bed. Highly disappointed that nothing else happened.” She whined, “I mean Im pretty. I have killer legs and I really need to get laid.”

“Disparately—maybe you will stop being such a bitch if you do.” He chuckled, grabbing the coffee pot and approached the counter for a customer.

“Im trying.” She moved as he poured the customer a fresh cup, “Can’t I have a few brownie points for trying?”

“You should try going out with my brot— he stopped talking, his eyes glued to the person entering the cafe.

Curiosity got the better of her and she turned around to glance at the same person. The look on her face was the same as Sasuke as she unlocked the screen and smiled at them like she would any customer. Two others dressed the same stood beside him at the counter. Each of their combat uniform pressed with straight edges and his hair was pulled back from his face.

“What will you have boys?” He asked, “It’s on me this time but you’re getting the next one Gia.”

“Oh course, the youth of summer beams on the coffee made here.”

“Please make his a decaf.”

“It’s not going to help.” The woman with black hair commented, “He could drink apple juice and still be this—youthful.”

“Welcome what may I get you?” Karin smiled. “We don’t get many that come in here that are a part of the service.”

“I thought this was a bakery when I first seen it.” The blonde answered. “But I was told you have amazing coffee so I will try just a plain black coffee.”

“For here or to go?” She typed in the order.

“To go, please.” The woman answered before he could.

Sasuke slowly set the large black coffee on the counter his eyes lingering on the blonde each time he turned towards the lobby. He forced himself not to think the alpha. Maybe he had an older brother that he didn’t know about. They almost looked like twins. His thoughts wondered while he continued to make the other two drinks they ordered.

“How much to I owe you?” He asked.

Karin shook her head, “It’s on the house.” She winked.

“Thank you Ma’am.” He said, picking up the coffee up and locked eyes with Sasuke. “Good cup of Joe. Im glad my son suggested this place, thank you...” He squinted to read his name, “Sasuke.”

“Sir.” he nodded and sat the other two drinks down.

Karin waited till they were out of the café before turning to Sasuke. His eyes still glued to the blonde that was walking past the windows and out of sight.

“Not looking for him, my ass.” She touched his shoulder. He jumped.

“Huh?” He looked at her.

“If that was Narutos older brother—damn sign me the fuck up, now that was an Alpha. A pure blooded Alpha. His scent is erotic.” She grinned. “Didn’t you smell him?”

“Yes I smelled him and I think that was his dad.” He paused.

“Dad?” She questioned.

“He said his son suggested this place.”

“Well looks like I might become Narutos new stepmom.” She joked, “I’ve always wanted a son.”

“Oh lord.” He groaned and she grinned.

“Ignore the dad thing for now. What I want to know is what you were saying about your brother.” Her eyes lowered.

“Oh I was going to suggest you dating him.” He moved away from her to clean the blender.

“Ew.” She cringed. “I would rather fuck a doorknob.”

He actually laughed at that joke.

////

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I have been at boot camp going on three weeks now and it seems to become tougher and tougher. I rise at 0500 every morning at the sound of our DI screaming down the hallway. The first week I was here he used pots and pans, banging them together and slowly made his way to each floor started at 0400. I nearly fell out of bed as did Kiba. We were lucky enough to be p  laced in the same bunk so Kiba and I have the top bunks while Shika and Gaara are underneath us. I now see why dad was so hard on me the two weeks after I enlisted. The training here is crazy and running a mile each morning in nothing but PT cloths really wakes you up. It may be scorching hot in the afternoons and evenings but its freezing in the morning with no sun. I know dad warned me that the DI would be a complete asshole and believe me he is. I have a hard time taking ordered from a Beta who doesn't even come up to my chest. I feel like I am speaking with a midget when he yells at me. Last week I didn’t get up in time to brush my teeth before formation and I had my tooth brush still in my mouth and he yanked it out and threw it in the    dirt. So now I have to get a new one. Well I don’t have much time writing to you as of now. Sundays are our rest days so I will try and write you again.                                                                                                 Naruto.  
PS, you and mom should visit this café called The Red Cloud. Best Joe around. I miss coffee. _

_Dear siblings,_

_Both of you are still assholes, but I can say I have been able to sleep better here than before the car accident I think i like it here. The food taste like shit but Im managing. Still alive and kicking so don’t empty my room out just yet you dicks.  
                                                                        Gaara._

_////_

In Sasukes mind, Friday couldn’t come soon enough. The week seemed to drag on and the patrons who visited the café were the same ones they seen on a daily. Karin still teased him about the date he would be going on and he didn’t understand why till she said it would be good for him to finally get laid. After a few days he came to the realization that her toys weren’t working for her frustration anymore and wondered if everyone was like that.

“Where are you going?” Itachi asked not looking up from his computer at the dining room table.

“I have a date if you must know.” he answered, running this hand through his hair.

Itachi gave a dramatically gasp and pausing his typing, “It’s about time, I thought you were going to stay single forever and never giving me the dream of becoming an uncle.”

“This isn't a marriage proposal, it’s just a date.”

“Buuuut—it could lead that way.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking down at the text and opened the front door to their home. “Im not having this discussion with you.”

“What’s the unsafe word?” Itachi asked.

“Turtle.” Sasuke answered, “My GPS is on so no need to worry. I will be home later.”

“Have fun little brother.” Itachi waved him off and smiled at the door closing. From his laptop he shot a message to Karin, waiting for her response from her and asked about the potential date Sasuke had. She gave him the brief details he asked for, Name, birthday and his address as well as which school he went too before setting himself invisible.

Maybe Itachi was a bit over protective but he was the older brother. He was supposed to be this way and for Sasuke to not bring him into the house to meet him sort of stung a little bit. When they were kids Sasuke always wanted his friends to meet his older brother, proudly showing him off to whomever appeared at their home but now it was different.

There were sometimes he felt like him and Sasuke were growing apart, the brotherly bond they had established long ago had slowly crept into the shadows, disappearing with each step Sasuke took further out of the house and he blamed himself. Since the car crash that killed their parents, he stepped up and took the role of being his parent instead of his brother. Raising a sixteen year told was harder than he thought. He was sixteen once and the years were kind to him.

For Sasuke not so much.

“You going to keep creeping around in my kitchen or bring the take out to the table?” Itachi inhaled, the scent of his cousins invading his nose as well the scent of Chinese.

“How did you know I had food?” Shisui chuckled, grabbing the plastic bag and headed to the dining room.

“I swear you have a nose like a dog.” The other chuckled.

“No, it’s just my house smells like lavender and when two sweaty people enter it upsets the balance.”

“Sweaty?” Izuna arched a brow and pulled up his shirt to smell the fabric. “I think I smell fine.”

“That’s because you are used to your own scent.” Itachi answered, grabbing the bag and closing the lid on his laptop.

“You don’t smell like heaven yourself you know.” Shisui chuckled, handing him a pair of chop sticks.

“Haha, I smell like flowers.” Itachi stated.

“Dying flowers.” Izuna took a bite of noodles.

“Now you are just being cruel.” Itachi opened the container of rice.

“Where is our little Sasuke?” Shisui looked around with a cheek full of meat.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, grabbing the container and dug his chop sticks into the opening to loosen up the rice and answered. “He is on a date.” He took a bite.

Izuna jerked his head towards Itachi repeating, “A date?”

The alpha nodded while chewing.

“Like a date—date or a friends get together.” Shisui questioned.

“Like an actual date.” He answered. “I already did my background check before you two arrived, calm yourselves.”

“Who is it?” Izuna took a bite.

“He goes to Sasukes School. Been on the football team for three years. Name is Sakon Sound, has a twin brother in the same college. Has a 3.9 GPA and is leader of the tech club on campus.”

“Damn Itachi, you went deep.” Izuna laughed.

“I have to watch out for blood and what is wrong with running a small back ground check on a potential boyfriend.” Itachi shrugged. “I may not be constant in his life because of work but Im always in the background.”

“Like a good brother should be.” Izuna glanced across the table; “Unlike some.” he took a bite.

“Better safe than sorry.” Shisui inputted.

“I think they call that overbearing and it can lead to resentment.” Itachi informed his cousin.

“Izuna wouldn’t resent me.” Shisui grinned at his brother and sat the empty container on the table. “Im his dearly beloved brother, the one who stood up for him when he needed help and will always be there by his side.”

“Sometimes to close.” He groaned, “Let me tell you a story. So last weekend, had a lady friend over and of course we were about to get hot and heavy when this bitch,” He threw a small packet of unopened soy sauce at him, “Busts into the fucking room and throws a goddamn box of condoms at me tell me I need to wrap my meat before I get freaky in the sheets.”

Itachi threw his head back in a laugh, covering his mouth with the container to not spit food across the table.

“Let’s just say I won’t be seeing her again.” He frowned.

“I was just looking out for you like I always do.” Shisui defended himself.

“I have condoms I don’t need yours.” He insisted.

“Maybe you should think about getting your own place.” Itachi suggested.

“Oh I have, but then again I don’t pay anything at Shisui’s and I like it that way.” He laughed.

“Freeloader.”

“So is Sasuke.” Izuna shot back.

But Itachi shook his head, “Sasuke is going to college while you are a fully capable grown ass man who can support himself.”

“Damn now both of you are on my ass.” Izuna threw his head back groaning. “Uuugggghhhh.”

“If we are being honest here that is what family is for.” Itachi smiled and took the last bite of rice. “I know you are here for another reason so what is it?”

“I didn’t think I could wait till Monday to tell you this because it has to do with the implant for the Omegas.” Shisui moved the empty containers, reaching for Itachi's laptop.

The screen slowly came to life, the bright screen revealing the background check of the Sound kid and he exited out of it, pulling up his own email from work. His eyes quickly skimmed through some of the newer attachments till he found the email he was looking for from Kabuto. Pointing to it, Itachi took the computer, reading the email carefully and the frown that covered his face made him look much older than twenty-six.

Itachi sighed once he had read through it all.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

They shook their head. “Nope.”

“I thought he ran the entire test on the implant with every drug we produced?”

“Nagato did, but we didn’t think of testing antibiotics like Penicillin, Cephalosporin’s, or Macrolides. Which we should have.” He explained, “If any of the Omegas get sick, the antibiotics attack the implant as well and renders the suppressant and the birth control useless.”

“How did he find this out?” Itachi exhaled heavily.

“Yesterday, Nagato and Kabuto has been working on a stronger form of birth control that works with the suppressant and will alter moods a little bit since you said Sasuke has become very moody lately. He believed there are others out there that think the implant isn’t working so why not.” He explained.

“Wait—Wait.” Itachi shook his hands to grab his attention, “Why did he test the antibiotics then because if the tests from the first trial say they are compatible then the tests from a stronger should be the same but you are telling me they aren’t. Did he use a different suppressant or a different birth control?”

“Same suppressant—same milligrams but he used a different form of birth control this time.” Izuna answered, “But this is a product coming from the Uchiha Pharmaceuticals and it is tested to the highest quality.”

“Okay smartass, but that isn’t the point of this.” Itachi rolled his eyes at him. “The point is—

From the kitchen counter, Itachi's phone began to buzz in the heartbeat pattern he had set for Sasuke while the Imessenger popped up on his computer. Itachi briefly glanced at the computer screen, his head jerking back a bit before another message grabbed his attention. Scooting back quickly, the chair fell to the floor. Itachi paying no mind to it.

“What is it Itachi?” Izuna asked.

“Get your keys; we need to leave—now.” He ordered, grabbing his phone from the counter and pulled Izuna from the chair on the way towards the door.

**_Sasuke: Turtle._ **

 ////

_Hey Dad,_

_I’ve been gone for about three weeks now and I hope that you are eating well and not the store bought mac and cheese you are fond of. There are other food groups out there like veggies. They have frozen and fresh. Can veggies are nasty don’t eat those because that is all they make here. I swear Im eating pig slop but its food. They have bunked me with another Alpha and two betas. One is this annoying female named Sakura and I swear up and down her hair is pink and Im not talking like a dyed pink. Like legit pink, it grows that way. She has a huge forehead, I swear you can land a 707 on that thing and she cries a lot. I don’t know why she enlisted but I can’t stand being around her anymore. Oh change of subject, I sort of cut my hair, well all the dead ends anyway and it now hangs in the middle of my back. I sometimes miss the longness but then again it’s easier to wash when you only have 3 minutes to shower. You can write me as well just send a letter to the address on the envelope and I will get back to you when I can. I miss and love you dad                                                                                 Ino._

_Mom and Dad_

_Im still alive and haven’t died because of the training or the food. Im good, bored but good.                                                                 Shika._

_////_

“You look nice tonight.” He smiled at Sasuke from across the table catching the raven blush.

“Thank you.” He said glancing down at his clothing, “You look much different without your uniform on.”

“You mean normal.” He chuckled. “I wear the uniform so much I don’t know what normal clothing is anymore.”

“You even have to practice in it?” Sasuke asked, taking a sip of his water.

Sakon nodded, “Coach thinks practicing in our uniform helps us play better or something. I don’t know. I just run with the ball is all.”

“On a different note, what made you want to take a writing class during the summer months? School is right around the corner.” Sasuke asked, leaning back as the waiter sat his food on the table in front of him. He smiled at the extra scoop of tomato sauce on his pasta.

“You really like tomatoes don’t you.” He chuckled.

“It’s my favorite actually.” He plucked a tomato off the plate with his fork and savored the taste. “If I could eat tomatoes with everything I would.”

“Dedicated.” Sakon smiled, “I bet you have a tomato garden at your house don’t you?”

Sasuke nodded, “I do.”

Sakon took a bite of his chicken, thinking of the answer to Sasukes question. Swallowing he lowered his hand, “I took the class because I needed to make up the class actually. I was taking it as an elective before practice for my scholarship but practice became longer and longer and I had to skip it. The program allowed me to take it over the summer to make up for missing it.”

“So you have no interest in writing do you?” Sasuke asked before taking a bite.

Sakon nervously laughed, “No not really, that sounds horrible doesn't it.”

“No not really.” He chuckled.

“Enough about me, what about you?” He switched it around, “Why do you have interest in writing?”

“I want to become a writer of children’s books.” He answered, taking the last bite of his pasta and pushed his plate away.

“Really?” He asked, “I didn’t peg you for that.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, catching Sakon stare at his mouth each time he spoke.

“A writer yeah, but of children’s books. I was thinking of something more—adult.” He pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair, his foot bouncing under the table.

“Were you thinking of something erotic?” Sasuke chuckled.

“You do have a pretty mouth.” he blurted, cocking his head to the side.

“I noticed, you have been staring at my mouth since I ate the tomato from my plate.” He looked down at the table, noticing the water in the glass ripple even though no one was touching the glass. “Which is kind of weird?”

“Im sorry, it’s just you have very nice lips.” He looked down at the table. “Its very attractive on you.”

“You are the first person who had ever told me that actually.” He felt the heat flare in his cheeks once again as the waiter brought the check.

“It’s a compliment I promise.” He reached for the bill, “How about we get out of here, I know a perfect place to see the lightening jellyfish surface for air, it’s much better than watching some boring movie in the dark for two hours.”

“I agree.” Sasuke removed his napkin from his lap and followed Sakon towards the register.

The drive from the Italian restaurant to the beach didn’t take over ten minutes and Sasuke was able to hear the waves from the parking lot and swiftly followed Sakon down the small hill and towards the right. Sasuke felt his hand being grabbed gently and slipped through the opening in the rocks before exiting in a medium size cove.

“My brother found this place when we were kids.” He exclaimed, “It’s been my favorite ever since.”

“It’s very beautiful. I don’t go to the beach much because im always studying.” Sasuke contently sighed. “Plus im not a fan of sand.”

“Nerd.” Sakon teased, kicking off his shoes and headed for the water.

Slipping off his shoes, he stuffed his socks into the openings before placing them on a nearby rock and followed the white haired beta towards the water. The moonlight bounced off the small waves that came to shore while Sasuke took a few steps into the coolness. He felt the sand between his toes and the water crashing against his calves as Sakon lightly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him, running his thumb across Sasukes bottom lip and leaning down. Sasuke took the initiative to tip toe till he brushed his lips against Sakon’s gently.

“Hey look.” Sakon pulled back, glaring at the ocean and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Mixing within the waves, Sasuke noticed a few small blue domed lights rolling with the rushing waves that came in till they were almost at their bare feet and he bent down to poke one of the blue specks that floated on top of the water.

“It’s very pretty Sakon. I have never seen or touched glowing jellyfish before.” He watched the waves bring in more of the small blue specks till they multiplied around their feet. For a while they listened to the waves, Sasuke still bent at the knee playfully poking a few of the jellies.

“Is it true?” Sakon interrupted the silence.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke glanced at him somewhat confused and stood up, dusting his shorts off from the sand. “Is what true?”

“Is it true that you are an Omega?” He pulled his hands from his cargo shorts. “And that you suck dick good?”

“You must have me confused with someone else.” Sasuke shook his head.

Sakon shook his head, "No I don't. You're the Uchiha snob everyone talks about and I want to try you out."

Sasuke gulped. The implant was still working to his knowledge, he had a checkup a few days ago with Nagato to make sure it was working and there was no way that this Beta would be able to smell him even if it wasn’t. Sasuke took a few step back from the water and then another, trying to head towards the car till a hand gripping his wrist stopped him.

“You didn’t answer me.”

“I don’t have to answer you that’s why.” Sasuke clenched his fist.

Sakon jerked him towards him. “Actually you do, Im above you in the chain so you do have to answer me and you not answering me tells me the truth. Omega.”

“Take me home now.” He demanded but Sakon shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” He smirked and shook his head.

Sasuke drew his fist back, punching Sakon with all his might. “Ha.”

“Wrong.” Sakon growled and returned the same gesture, his ring slicing from the middle of his cheek to the side of his mouth. “I want to see if an Omegas mouth feels the way they say it does.”

Before being thrown down Sasuke quickly clicked the power button on his IPhone three times and landed in the sand, hard. The weight on his chest knocked the air from his lungs and had him gasping for breath while his arms were pinned by knees, the bones digging into the hook of his elbow sent waves of pain throughout his body. The sound of a jingling belt being unbuckling had Sasuke closing the eyes tightly while he clawed at the sand under his hands.

His feet kicked frantically below him, digging a deeper hole as the other ran his hand over Sasukes bottom lip just like before till legs hooked themselves over his own to stop him from kicking.

“You have such a pretty mouth Sasuke.” He whispered and forced two fingers pass his lips into his hot mouth while his thumb locked underneath his chin. “And inside is so hot.” He rubbed his index finger along the back of his tongue. “I wonder how far my cock will slide down your throat in this position. Do you have gag reflex?”

Sasuke’s bottom lip quivered but he didn’t answer.

“Don’t worry I will see.” The features on Sakon’s face darkened and Sasuke realized that this guy didn’t like him at all. The first date they had was just to cover for what would happen next and in this moment he felt deceived. He should have known it was too good to be true when the other had sat next to him in the class and struck up a light conversation the first day of class.

“Pp—ple—ease d—do—nt.” He gagged as Sakon forced his fingers down Sasuke throat.

“You look so tempting like this.” He removed his fingers and Sasuke felt small tears swell in the corner of his eyes as the weight shifted and something much bigger than two fingers invaded his cavity. “If you bite me it won’t end well for you. So just open your mouth and relax. I want to see what the fuss is about.”

When Sasuke wouldn’t open his mouth anymore, Sakon gripped his hair roughly taking the chance when he gasped to shove his manhood fully inside Sasukes mouth while jerking his head forward and backwards on his cock a few times before leaning forward slightly, his hand digging into the sand next to Sasukes head.

“Suck on it.” Sakon ordered and after the tip touched the back of his throat he hollowed his cheeks and sucked as was ordered reluctantly. He just wanted this to end.

The omega cringed, shivers of disgust running through his body and he clenched his eyes tightly closed, blocking out the sounds of the moans and pants from the one above while the feeling of the organ that twitching in his mouth began throbbing against his cheeks and tongue. His lower half of his body felt numb, his toes and fingertips were tingling from the lack of blood.

“Open your eyes.” Sakon demanded

He didn’t obey.

“I said open your eyes.” He repeated and jerked Sasukes head forward, shoving his cock further down his throat roughly to the point it had him gagging and fighting for breath. The gross moans from Sakon’s throat rang in Sasukes ears, the paralyzing motion of his mouth being rammed into over and over again made him feel disgusted but he kept his eyes open like he was told in fear of getting hit again. A mixture of Sakon’s juices and Sasukes spit ran down the sides his mouth that he didn’t want to swallow and silently prayed that this would end soon.

Sasuke gasped for air as Sakon pulled from his mouth with a lewd pop, the mixture of spit and precum shooting from him while he coughed, refilling the air in his lungs. Black eyes shot open at the touch of a burning hand slipping underneath his clothing and venturing lower over his nether regions till foreign fingers touched the curve of his butt.

“I think I want to finish here actually.” He said, pressing his finger against Sasukes entrance.

Sasuke shook his head as best he could, the tingling in his limbs traveling upward towards his waist and shoulders leaving him helpless. The weight on his shoulders and arms eased up, only to be flipped onto his stomach, face pushed into the sand and he thrashed as much as his body would allow him. He felt hopeless and utterly powerless as the one above grasped his arms, locking his wrists in hand and pulled at the hem of his shorts with the other till they were halfway down his thighs.

The free hand, kneaded Sasukes left buttocks roughly, licking his lips at the motion of Sasukes cheeks jiggling against one another. With each pant, sand invaded Sasukes mouth and nostrils and his chest heaved against the cold grains. No one else knew where they were, he didn’t even tell is brother were he was going and he prayed that Itachi wasn’t asleep.

Sasuke gave a sharp inhale, the pain from his left cheek spreading like fire throughout his body and Sakon pulled his hand back once more, slapping Sasuke on his bare ass. From what Sasuke could see over his shoulder, the beta would lick his lips each time he smacked his butt just to watch it bounce and his hips would jerk forward causing his member to poke Sasuke in the unbruised butt cheek.

“Such a nice ass you have...” He stated, grasping Sasukes butt and jiggling it before leaning over slightly off of Sasuke thighs and spreading the cheek he had a hold of to spit between them to wet him. “I thought omegas got wet on their own.” He muttered and spit more in between Sasukes cheeks, “Hmmm.”

“Please don’t.” Sasuke managed to say, wiggled his body and the grip on his wrist tightened pushing him further into the sand as a warning.

Sakon hovered, his chest pressed against the omegas back so he could nuzzle Sasukes neck before kissing upwards towards his ear, his tongue darting out and licking the shell, while his hips thrusted forward to slide his erection against the outline of Sasukes butt crack. “Are you begging for me to stop because you’re a virgin?” He thrusted harder between his cheeks.

“Sako—” He whimpered.

“Sasuke head down.” The voice of his brother boomed over the waves and the panting of Sakon in his ear.

Sasuke quickly forced his head into the sand as Sakon raised up to see who was interrupting before something black connected under his chin, thrusting him off Sasukes limp body and into the sand at his feet. The weight evaporated but he still felt numb, the blood slowly traveling to his limbs and sending the nerves into static which pained him when he moved.

“Itachi I-i ca—nt move.” Sasuke cried and the tiny specks of sand stuck to his wet face, “I’m so numb.”

“It’s okay, don’t move.” He ordered. “Nii-san is here.”

“What do you want us to do with this one?” Shisui asked, picking the beta up by his hair till he was crouched on his knees. His pants remained down around his ankles and his bareness was open to all three of them. The grip on is hair tightened and two hands shot up to wrap around the wrist that held him still. “I say we sink him.

Itachi shook his head, “No I’m sure you can think of something else.”

“I have to perfect solution but we have to leave the beach.” Izuna grinned devilishly.

“Do with him what you wish,” He eyed his bloody chin and nose, “Then get rid of him.”

Izuna and Shisui nodded.

“With pleasure.” Izuna continued to grin as his elder brother drug the Beta through the sand towards the parking lot by his hair. The sounds of kicking and screaming dissolved once they were far enough away and Itachi turned to his brother.

Carefully, Itachi pulled up Sasukes shorts and rolled him onto his back. Lightly he wiped the sand and tears from his brother’s cheeks with his shirt and feeling him jerk away when the fabric touched his left side. “We will clean it once we are home.”

Sasuke nodded as the arms of his brother picked him up off the sand and headed towards the parking lot. By the time he sat down, he could feel the ocean breeze brush against his legs and he was able to feel his toes against the rubber mat that covered the floor board. He hung his head when the door shut, his hair falling over his face to hide the few specks of blood and tear stained cheeks. He clenched his fingers tighter together as the events that accrued replayed in his mind and the tears flowed freely once more. The hot saltiness stung his eyes. He didn’t even bother to look up at his brother as the driver side opened.

“It’s not your fault.” Itachi stated, sliding into the driver seat.

“Don’t kill him.” Sasuke requested, “His death will lead back to us if it happens.”

“Did others know of this date?” His brother turned on the engine.

“Yes.” his answer was barely above a whisper.

“Then I will have them beat him till he in an inch from death.” He growled and punched the steering wheel causing Sasuke to flinch.

Sasuke leaned against the truck door, his eyes closing while he wrapped his knees in his arms in the seat. He didn’t want to be touched by anyone not even his own brother. His shoulder jerked at the light touch of Itachi and he quickly removed his hand away.

“Don’t worry Otouto I won’t let anyone touch you every again.” He muttered, pulling the truck from the parking lot and headed towards work for Nagato and Kabuto to take a look at him.

////

_Kiba sent nothing._

////

It took a week for Sasukes test results to return to Itachi, Nagato hand delivering them fresh from his lab to Itachi’s desk. He took a brief seat in the chair in front of the desk as the alpha looked over the paper work.

“Does anyone else know about these?” Itachi asked, tossing the file on his desk.

Nagato shook his head, “The assailant didn’t pass anything to him. I checked for every diseased. He is completely clean I stayed after work to do the tests and printed the results at my own house so noone would know, everything with him is normal but I’m sure he is still in shock.”

“Yes he is.” Itachi deeply sighed, “He hasn’t left the house since it happened.”

“Not even for work?”

Itachi shook his head, “Nope he tried to call up and quit at work but Kakuzu put him on leave till he was better. Im just waiting for his redhead friend to storm into my house and demand to know where he is.”

“Would she really do that?” Nagato scratched his forearm.

“Oh she would break down my door to get to him.”

“Crazy bitch.” He commented.

“She may be a crazy bitch but she is a loyal friend and has been with him since middle school.” He explained. “He says he doesn’t know if he wants to go back to college or take online classes. Im not going to force him into doing something he doesn’t want to do though. I have already come to that conclusion but on the other foot, I want him to have a normal college experience.”

“Is being almost raped a normal college thing now?” Nagato arched a brow.

“It’s not supposed to be, but it happens.” Itachi groaned, “What I want to know is who put that little fucker up to it. I have Izuna looking into it, but I don’t know if he has receive any information from him.”

“The old torture method huh?” Nagato shrugged before pointing at the man behind him standing at the door. “Send a body guard with him, you have many to spare.” He dropped his hand into his lap.

“And make him more of a target, I don’t think so.” Itachi shook his head. “He still has a month and a half before school starts; I’ve set up a few therapy sessions with Anko’s husband Iruka. He will be coming to the house to see Sasuke personally every week till Sasuke feels better.”

“Well aren’t you the dedicated brother.” Nagato teased.

“Watch it.” He warned before turning his computer screen around, facing it towards Nagato. “Besides the text results I also called you in for another reason.” He tapped the screen “Care to explain this?”

Nagato removed his glasses from his lab coat, scooting to the edge of the chair as he placed them on his face and began to read what was written. With each sentence his eyebrows knitted together till it looked as if he only had one before looking up at Itachi. The older man didn’t know if Nagato knew what it was or was just truly confused.

“Did you know about this?” Itachi questioned.

“I did not.” He shook his head, “Who gave you these results?”

“Your new lab assistant, Kabuto I think his name is.” He replied, “He emailed them to Shisui and he showed them to me last Friday.” He moved the screen back, “I thought you said you tested the antibiotics against the implant and they corresponded?”

“I did.”

“Apparently not if these are the results—unless these are the results for the stronger dosage that you are wanting to implant Sasuke with.” Itachi guessed. “I can’t put a stronger dosage on the market if the implant is rendered useless because of antibiotics. My company would be sued if this information was publicized.”

“I intend for that not to happen though.” Nagato assured him.

“It better not and it better be fixed.” Itachi warned him. “You can go.” He waved towards the door.

////

_Dear Dad,_

_It’s good to finally be able to write to you. I have cherished all the letters you and grandma have sent to me. They are in my pack under my loft. We are heading into week nine of our training, field week as the itinerary says but that isn’t what I am worried about. There is a girl, the pink forehead girl isn’t even able to do one pull up and she is still constantly crying. I hope they get rid of her soon because she is holding the platoon down. It’s irritating that one person gets punished for one person mistake, this might sound harsh but that one person could get 53 others killed in war. That is until they moved me and that is all I can say for right now. I’ll write soon.                                 Ino._

_Hey mom and dad._

_I have come to the terms that boot camp is a mix of feeling really good and wishing you weren’t here. We have spent most of the time doing drill which kind of drives me crazy because I would rather spend more time training than marching but enough about that. The DI told us that you can send us packages like, socks, underwear, letter writing gear and sports creams like bengay and icy hot. I might ask for those later, I’m not sure depends if I hurt. But I could use more socks. Dad knows which kind. So please send me some. One of the recruits in our battalion tried to sneak off base one night and was picked up by the MPS. He got one month hard labor for it. For you mom think ‘Prison chain gang’ after that he is being discharged. Not worth it. I’ll write more soon.                                                 Naruto._

_Hey assholes,_

_Sorry about the phone call, we were only given three minutes and I don’t know how to use the U.R phone card we got. I had many threats I wanted to convey to both of you but I couldn’t think of any at the time. I now know how to disassemble a M16 and clean as well as putting it back together all in under one minute. Try that you dicks. I also learned our DI are infantry MO’S so they drill our asses constantly. Not bad, I’ve had worse from you two.                                                                 Gaara._

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I have come to see that boot camp is more mental than physical so far and I don’t think Naruto realizes this. Captain Sarutobi has taken it upon himself to draft Ino, myself, Gaara, Naruto and Kiba into MCMAP on top of our training with the regular boot camp and I can see why, we will be needing it for the future. Last week Naruto and Kiba got yelled at in the middle of MCMAP by 8 DI’s because they eye locked with one and they hold that as a threat. I’ve never seen him keep his cool so much as they got into his face and yelled at him, pushed him around and grabbed him. He kept his bearing the entire time and I was proud. Don’t be fooled by the newer books, there are things that don’t leave the depot and I can see why. We also learned that Gaara is the best sniper out of all of us; he shot Kiba with a paintball in the back of the head as he was rolling down the hill. I personally am envious.                                                                                                 Shika._

_Kiba: sent nothing._

////

“Have the therapy sessions been working?” Itachi asked, taking a seat on the couch near his brother.

“They are pointless.” Sasuke glanced at the TV.

“It was either that or depression meds.” He commented.

“I wouldn’t have taken them.”

“I know.” He sighed, “That’s why I chose the first option. I trying to get you back to the little asshole you once were. I miss him.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Im still an asshole that part of me hasn’t changed.” He picked up the TV remote and turned the volume up. “To drown out your voice.”

Itachi glanced at his brother; _we are getting there—slowly._

“How did you find this therapist?” Sasuke asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Not a lot of therapist will make house calls.” he replied, “and I haven’t left the house in almost two months. He comes every Friday at three and doesn’t leave till five. Not a lot of people would do that.”

“He probably thinks you have a phobia of going outside.” Itachi chuckled as the couch pillow connected with his head.

“That’s not funny.”

“I thought it was funny.” Itachi swiped the email on his iPad.

“Asshole.” Sasuke mouthed.

“We do need to speak about school though.” He piped up, laying his iPad on his chest and leaned against the couch cushion while staring at his brother. “Are you going to continue, drop out or do online classes? I would like to know. Do you think you are ready for the campus again?”

Sasuke sighed, pulling his legs up on the couch and wrapped his arms around himself. He has thought about going back to the campus and to work. He was sure Karin was going insane by herself because of his absence. She hated working the café without Sasuke and now that he was absent it was a miracle she hasn’t been banging on his door demanding an explanation.

Over the weeks he had been in isolation he called it, she had text messaged and called him many times but he ignored the calls and unread messages till yesterday. He didn’t want her asking about that night because he didn’t want to bring up the memories. Trying to erase them with Iruka was hard enough and there was no telling what she would do if she ever found out but he didn’t have time to think about that because the doorbell rang breaking him from his thoughts.

“I’ll get it.” Itachi smiled at him.

Opening the door, he watched the redhead stomp up their driveway. The heel of her knee high boots echoing off the gate walls till she was standing at the bottom step. Her red hair was pulling back into a fishtail braid that went well with the white sundress that was appropriate for the late summer.

“Are you going to stare at me all damn day or let me in?” She asked, tapping her foot against the pavement.

He arched an eyebrow, “I was wondering how long it would take you to venture to our home.”

“Itachi you are really pissing me off.” She stepped up a stair. “Where is Sasuke, he has been missing for almost two months.”

“Missing?” He questioned, looking over his shoulder at his brother, “I don’t think he is missing. Sasuke would you like to see your friend.”

“Itachi go do something productive.” Sasuke pulled his brother back inside, occupying the spot he once stood. “Hey Karin.”

“Don’t you fucking hey Karin me.” She pushed past him into the house.

“Make yourself at home.” He closed the front door and sat back in the same spot he was.

“Where the fuck have you been?” she stood in front of the TV, blocking his view. “Do you not know how worried I have been? I’ve been calling and texting, even have dropped by a few times but fuck face there always tells me you aren’t home. I even went to his job asking about you and he almost had me arrested.”

They both heard a laugh in the other room.

“I don’t find this is funny Itachi.” She yelled and turned back to Sasuke. “You haven’t been to work or school. The writing professor said you have been doing your assignments online and hasn’t seen you since the middle of July.”

“Karin.”

“Sasuke please,” She took a seat next to him and took his hands in her own.

“Karin.”

“I feel like this might be my fault and you are avoiding me but I don’t know what I have done wrong—”

“Karin.” He covered her mouth with his hand, “First of all, you need to shut up. You talk way too much. Second: you have done nothing wrong and you saying you feel like you have means you feel guilty about something and I don’t know what. Third: Im not avoiding you.”

“Oh really.” She pulled away.

“Yes...” He nodded. “…really.”

“So what is it?” She asked, “Why have you not come to work or been on campus? Enrollment for the next semester starts next week and I don’t want to go alone.”

“You act as if I’m your only friend.” He chuckled.

“You are my closet friend.” She corrected him. “The only one I can tolerate anyway.”

“Oh thanks.” He smiled finally and Karin leaned in a bit. “What?”

“I don’t remember you having a scar across your cheek.” She answered, lightly cupping his face and turning his cheek towards her to examine it.

“I fell out in the garden near the tomato plants.” He lied jerking his face away, “I wasn’t watching where I was going and tripped making the sharp end of the tomato cage slice my cheek open.”

She didn’t looked convinced but she released his face. “So that’s why you haven’t been around. Didn’t want everyone to see the famous Uchiha face marred huh?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as she kicked off her boots and laid down on the couch with her head in his lap. “Shut up.”

“Well I have a lot to catch you up on.”

“Uh huh.” He looked down at her.

“I’ve been working the café by myself, thank you very much. That hot blonde has not come back in since your departure and it makes me sad. No eye candy for me. I have decided on my major, I want to be an English teacher.”

“That’s interesting seeing as you don’t speak proper English.”

“Fuck off.” She pretended to cough. “Oh I also had a few more dates with that guy Juugo, who took me to the gardens. Turns out he’s a fucking beast in bed, like holy shit.” She sat up quickly and turned to him, “I forgot to ask you since you disappeared on me, how was your date?”

Sasuke already knew it was coming and he gripped his shorts, digging his nails into the side of his leg. He seen it plastered on her face from the moment she laid down on his lap but he had prepared for this. “He didn’t show.”

“He didn’t show?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No he didn’t show up. I waited for two hours, no call, no text and I ended up coming home and eating Chinese with Itachi.”

“If I ever see that fucker I’m going to kick his ass.” She growled.

“There is no need.” Sasuke shook his head. “Not worth it but do tell me more about this Juugo. You seem pretty smitten over him.”

She blushed and for the next three hours, both of them sat on the couch with the TV turned down low but Sasuke still watched the screen. Karin went on and on about him while Sasuke listened. Just hearing her speak had calmed him nerves somewhat and the happy feeling he once felt had slowly crept to the surface. All the sessions he was having with Iruka were kind of working, even though he lied about that bastard to his friends face wishing maybe one day he would be able to tell her the entire truth but for now he was going to bask in the ambiance of her presents and try to get his life on track.

During the sessions he was having with Iruka, the subject of college and his future did appear here and there, the future goals Sasuke had lined up and how he would become a writing teacher for students was at the top of his list as well as being a children’s author. He enjoyed teaching and hearing Karin talk about college just like Iruka did made him finally decide.

“Karin, I think I’ve decided.” He interrupted her.

“What?” She sat up and began to slip her boots back on.

“Im going to come back to work and enroll in campus courses.” He stated matter of fact and she threw her arms around him in a hug.

“That’s the Sasuke I know.” She smirked, “Maybe you just needed to me talk your ear off to secretly convince you to come back.”

He rolled eyes.

“I have to head out but I will see you at work—yes?” She nodded.

“Yes you will.” He walked her to the front door. “I’ll see you later Karin.”

She have him one last hug before heading down the steps.

“Karin.” He yelled at her, stopping her in the middle of the driveway.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Always Sas.” She twirled and headed to her car as he closed the door.

Itachi stood in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest behind the back of the couch and his brow arched, “Going back to work?”

He nodded, “I think I’ve hidden long enough.”

“You shouldn’t force yourself if you are not ready.” His brother blabbed.

“Im not forcing anything,” Sasuke shook his head “Im not just going to hide like a bitch, that’s not what the Uchiha's do and you know it. Yes I am an Omega and I rarely need to defend myself because I have a vibe that warns people off—

“You mean resting bitch face.” Itachi interrupted him.

“—like I was saying hiding like this makes me look weak and pathetic. I’ll admit that I was caught off guard when I was attacked and I won’t let it happen again.” He leaned against the front door, “I shouldn’t halt my life because of one asshole.” He pushed off the door, heading towards the kitchen but stopped at the door and looked at his brother. It was either now or never, he had been curious to know what had happened to him—shit he had been hiding like a hermit for the past two months and the only source from the outside was his brother and the TV.

“What?”

“Out of curiosity, what happened to him?” He dreaded asking.

“You sure you want to know?” The grin on Itachi’s face made him feel queasy.

After a moment he nodded, “Yes I do.”

“Let’s just leave it at; he doesn’t have a football career anymore.” He answered walking into his office before adding, “Or a knee cap.”

////

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki_

_Naruto and Shikamaru both have been hounding me to write you a letter to thank you for the encouraging words you spoke to me the day before the Crucible. I had my doubts that I would even be able to finish it but with the brave words from you and the encouragement from my unit gave me the strength to finish. I was able to pass along with the others. I also want to thank you  for treating me as you have treated Naruto. Not just like a friend of Naruto, but as if I was his brother as well as your own son and for that I thank you greatly. Thank you for being there when I had no one and believing in me when I didn’t believe in myself. Thank you for supporting me and for being proud of me. Thank you for giving me advice when I had no one to turn too. Thank you for feeding me and housing me when my own mother didn’t give two shits. Thank you for having faith in me when I didn’t have faith in myself.                                                                                                                 Kiba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter today because next week in a special week and I wanted to leave my vacation week off with a happy chapter. So after the 9th the updates will resume to every other week like I once had them.  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed, I love hearing everyone's thoughts and opinions on the story so far and please don't be shy, it warms my heart to see my unbox with messages. Even if its just a smiley face!  
> Until next time my readers.  
> Sam
> 
> (Chapter 5 will be posted August 9th.)


	5. Bootcamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the gang goes through boot camp and naruto meets an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely darling, Franbunny beta'd and she is loved very much!!!

(Boot Camp)

The three buses drove into the base, stopping in front of the red brick building. From the window seat, Naruto nudged Kiba with his elbow as if to warn him. He had been mentally preparing himself on the way from the airport to the base for the yelling and screaming that would be happening soon. Gaara and Shika sat in front of them, the redhead staring out the window as eight drill instructors filled out of the building.

Their brown shirts with their ranks on the sleeves, tucked into their dark green pants, stood out against the red bricks of the building behind them. The two who stopped at Naruto’s bus had brown campaign hats covering their eyes, but Naruto was able to see the faint color of red hair underneath from the left and white hair from right. The man on the right had dark thick scars running down his cheeks to underneath his chin, while the other had a red tint to his skin.

Naruto gulped, hearing the breaks on the bus screech to a halt, and quickly looked forward while taking a breath. His palms began to sweat as the man with the scars took a step forward and the doors on the bus opened. The sound of his boots that echoed off the metal steps pounded in Naruto’s ears.

“ALRIGHT, LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW.”

“Aye Sir.” The bus yelled.

“YOU ARE MARINE CORPS RECRUIT DEPOT SAN DIEGO BUILDING THREE NINE FOUR RECEIVING COMPANY. FROM NOW ON, THE ONLY WORDS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ARE ‘YES SIR’ AND ‘NO SIR’ WHEN SOMEBODY ASKS YOU A QUESTION.” He took a breath, “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“YES SIR.” The bus yelled once more.

“STAND UP. GET OFF, NOW.” He yelled, exiting the bus and standing next to it while the recruits quickly gathered their things from the overhead storage bins.

The man continued to yell as all forty-six recruits left the bus, the words ‘let’s go, lets go’ repeated themselves in Naruto’s head as he quickly stood in the designated yellow footprints on the ground. The vanilla envelope he had before he arrived was tucked underneath his right foot before standing at attention. The red headed man paced in front them, the stick between his lips slid from side to side.

“YOU HAVE TAKEN THE FIRST STEPS TO BECOMING A MEMBER OF THE WORLDS ELITE FIGHTING FORCE IN THE UNITED REALMS MARINE CORPS. THE MARINES CORPS SUCCESS DEPENDS ON TEAMWORK, TEAMWORK IS AN ESSENTIAL PART OF YOUR TRAINING HERE ON BOARD MCRP.” He stopped in front of Naruto and Kiba. “FROM HERE ON OUT YOU WILL LIVE, EAT, SLEEP, AND TRAIN AS A TEAM. NOW, BEND OVER AND PICK UP YOUR SHIT.”

Naruto bent down, picking the envelope up before standing.

“NOW, PUT IT DOWN.” He ordered.

And they did so before following the order three more times.

“NOW, PICK IT UP AGAIN.” He yelled, and the recruits did as they were told. “NOW, WHEN I SAY FACE MY BUILDING, YOU ARE GOING TO FACE MY BUILDING. FACE MY BUILDING, NOW.”

“YES, SIR.” They yelled as one and turned on their heel towards the building behind them.

“THAT WASN’T LOUD ENOUGH! TURN AROUND.” He ordered

They faced him, clutching the envelops to their chest tighter.

“NOW, FACE MY BUILDING.” He ordered once more.

“YES, SIR.” They yelled louder as they turned.   

Kiba was able to take a deep breath as the DI ventured around the forty-six recruits to the back, which was now the front, and gulped when the redheaded man stood in front of him. His fingers shook against the envelope and he gripped it tighter, keeping his eyes locked onto building in front of him.

The DI held up his hand, studying the row from where he stood, and summing them up. “NOW, WHEN I SAY ‘THIS ROW’, ONLY THIS ROW IS GOING TO FOLLOW UP AND GO THROUGH THOSE DOORS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“Yes, Sir.” They answered.

Kiba quickly led the men behind him past the other drill instructors till the last one pointed into a room with mid waist cubicles. Glancing down without moving his head, he noticed the large mesh bag folded neatly in the middle and nothing else. Minato had told all of them before leaving to wear as little clothing as they could. No rings, no earrings, and no watches, for they would have to stuff their belongings into those bags and wouldn’t get them back till the end.

A man Kiba hasn’t seen before followed in behind the rest and stood on the platform.

“LOOK UP HERE.” He ordered, “IN FRONT OF YOU IS A WHITE MESH BAG. REMOVE THE SMALL GREEN BAG FROM THE WHITE BAG AND PULL THE STRING OF THE WHITE BAG TILL IT’S CLOSED AND DRAPE IT OVER YOU RAMBO-STYLE BEFORE STUFFING YOUR CARDS, WATCHES, MONEY AND WALLETS INTO THE GREEN BAG. THEN, HOLD IT UP INTO THE AIR, BUT LEAVE YOUR MILITARY ID IN THE CUBE.”

Quickly, Shika followed the order and took off the small objects he had with him, shoving them into the bag as the guy beside him got yelled at by two unknown DIs. In front of him, Gaara did the same, stuffing his watch, cellphone and wallet into the green bag and held it air for the D.I's to see.

Once the room held up their green bags, the DI in front ordered for them to take a step back as the other instructors inched around the room, picking the IDs of the recruits they wanted on their floor up. The only one who noticed another man enter the room was Gaara, his pale eyes following the man venture about the room with his hands in his pockets. He took notice that the other DI’s never acknowledged his presence even though he held an E-8 status.

His red eyes skimmed over each recruit while the Drill Instructors went cubicle to cubicle to inspect the remaining items before locking with Gaara, his hat tipping up just enough to see the black mask that covered half of his face. When he found the scar faced man he was looking for, he pulled him out of the room for a quick second before he came back into the room. Gaara was the last one he looked at and nodded at the E-8.

“YES, SIR” The group yelled, pulling his attention away.

An hour later, the recruits were issued a small duffle bag with the essentials they would need for the 13 weeks before they were ushered into the barracks hallway with their DI’s yelling more to tell them to hustle.

“Sergeant Senju,” A man with slicked back silver hair appeared at the end of the hallway behind the recruits.

“SIR.” He saluted him.

“Assigning bunk are we.” He asked in a smooth voice.

“Yes, Gunnery Sergeant Jashin.” He answered him, not releasing his salute.

“Good, good.” He nodded with his hands still clasped behind his back. “Do it quickly because these new fuckers look about to drop.”

“Yes, Sir.” He said waiting till he had turned his back before addressing the group. “NOW LISTEN UP. EACH OF YOUR BAGS ARE ALREADY ASSIGNED TO A BUNK. FIND THE BUNK WITH YOUR NAME AND STAND IN FRONT OF IT TILL YOU ARE FURTHER ADDRESSED.” He side stepped from the doorway, “NOW MOVE—MOVE—MOVE.”

Naruto quickly shifted to each bed he ran past till Kiba nodded behind him and he hid his happiness to see Gaara and Shika standing near the next bed. The DI Senju yelled at them to follow the same drill, pushing them out the door and ordering them inside. They did this three more times till the last was a different order.

“1st Sergeant Gamabunta they are all yours.” Senju address him with a smile.

The stick that was pressed between his lips moved to the left as he grinned. He had been quiet the entire time the others were barking orders, but inside this barrack, it was his. Removing the stick, he placed it securely in his front pocket and looked up the first row, then to the second on the other side.

“IN THE BLACK TRUNK” He began to yell and Naruto gritted teeth at how loud he was. “BEHIND YOUR ASS IS YOUR BEDDING. YOU HAVE 60 SECONDS TO MAKE YOUR BED. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“YES, SIR.”

“GO.”

Naruto and Shikamaru both grinned, quickly making their beds like they were trained to do since they were kids. Then, they stood in front of their bunks as they were ordered till one of the other DI’s ran up to him. His face inches from Naruto’s.

“BOY, HOW THE FUCK YOU MAKE THAT BED SO QUICK?” Senju yelled as Gamabunta yelled the same question to Shika.

“My father, Sir.” Naruto yelled, his eyes remaining straight forward.

“OH YEAH RECRUIT.” He yelled into Naruto’s face. “DADDY TEACH YOU TO MAKE THE BED—AND WHO IS YOUR DADDY.”

“First Lieutenant Namikaze, Sir.” Naruto answered the question with his father’s birth name and Senju took a step back.

“Is that so?” He didn’t yell this time and exchanged a look with Gamabunta.

“YES, SIR.” Naruto said.

“DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME THIRTY” Senju ordered.

Naruto did as he was ordered to do, dropping beside the bed and giving Senju thirty pushups while the others watched. He mentally groaned. Senju knew his father. He would have to ask his dad about him when he got a chance to send his first letter, but for now he was mentally counting the ups till Senju stuck his boot between his shoulders. He pushed him all the way to the floor till he heard his nose crunch against the flooring.

After the twenty-third push up, Senju tacked on thirty more and the heat of the room caused Naruto to begin to sweat through his uniform and under his hands. In front of him on the floor, DI Senju continued to yell at him, making him pump harder than before till the first bead of sweat dropped from his nose onto the floor. He didn’t care how hard they pushed him or what he was going to go through. He was a bit sorry that he dragged his friends into this, but this is what he wanted. He wanted to be a raider and if this what he had to do to get there, no one would stop him.

“NOW, GET UP AND GET BACK INTO FORMATION.” Senju ordered and Naruto jumped back up to his feet next to Kiba.

“YES, SIR.” Naruto yelled over the others.

His chest heaved as his sweat soaked into his undershirt and he clenched his fist just a little harder. Day one had already proven to be difficult and he had so much more to do and learn.

“I WANT EVERY ONE OF YOU FUCKERS IN FRONT OF ME NOW.” The man named Jashin yelled silencing all the instructors at once. “WHEN YOU ARE INFRONT OF ME, YOU WILL SIT UP STRAIGHT AND LOOK AT ME.” He pointed to a few of them, “MY NAME IS GUNNERY SERGEANT JASHIN AND I AM YOUR SENIOR DRILL INSTRUCTOR. I AM ASSISTED BY STAFF SERGEANT SENJU AS WELL AS SERGEANT GAMABUNTA AND SERGEANT IBIKI. WE ARE HERE TO TRAIN YOU TO BECOME A UNITED REALM MARINE. A MARINE IS CATEGORIZED AS THOSE WHO POSSESS THE HIGHEST STABILITY TO BECOME A MARINE. HE OBEYS ORDERS AND ALWAYS RESPECTS HIS SENIORS AND STRIVES TO BE CONFIDENT IN EVERYTHING HE DOES.” He paced side to side.

“DISCIPLINE AND RESPECT ARE THE HALLMARKS OF A MARINE. EACH OF YOU CAN BECOME A MARINE IF YOU DEVELOP DISCIPLINE AND SPIRIT. WE WILL GIVE EACH ONE OF YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO BECOME A MARINE AND BE BEHIND YOU EVEN WHEN YOU HAVE GIVEN UP ON YOURSELF.” He took in a breath. “STARTING FROM NOW, YOU WILL TREAT ALL MARINES WITH THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF RESPECT FOR WE HAVE EARNED OUR PLACE AS MARINES AND WILL TAKE NOTHING FROM YOU. SINCE YOU HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME A MARINE, WE WILL TREAT YOU AND YOU WILL TREAT YOUR FELLOW MARINES WITH FAIRNESS, DIGNITY, AND COMPASSION. AT NO TIME WILL YOU PHYSICALLY ABUSE OR VERBALLY THREATEN A FELLOW MARINE. IF ANYONE DOES ABUSE OR THREATEN YOU, YOU ARE TO REPORT IT TO ME OR YOU DRILL INSTRUCTORS.”

He took a few steps into the group of recruits, “FROM NOW ON, YOUR DRILL INSTRUCTORS AND I WILL BE WITH YOU EVERYDAY AND EVERYWHERE WE GO. SENJU, TAKE OVER BECAUSE IM TIRED OF FUCKING TALKING.”

“YES, SIR.” He saluted, “GUNNERY SERGEANT JASHIN HAS TOLD YOU WHAT TO EXPECT FROM US. NOW HERE IS WHAT WE EXPECT FROM YOU. WE DEMAND YOU GIVE 100% OF YOURSELF AT ALL TIMES, OBEY ALL ORDERS QUICKLY, WILLINGLY, AND WITHOUT QUESTION. TREAT ALL MARINES AND RECRUITS WITH COURTESY AND RESPECT. YOU WILL NOT ABUSE OR THREATEN A FELLOW RECRUIT. BE COMPLETELY HONEST IN EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO. A MARINE NEVER LIES, CHEATS, OR COMPROMISES. YOU WILL RESPECT THE PROPERTIES OF OTHERS AND YOU MUST WORK HARD TO GIVE STRENGTH TO YOUR BODY. BE PROUD OF YOURSELF AND THE UNIFORM YOU WEAR. ABOVE ALL ELSE NEVER QUIT OR GIVE UP FOR YOU OR US BECAUSE THAT WILL GIVE YOU THE OPPORTUNITY FOR THE TITLE UNITED REALM MARINE” He stood impossibly straighter, “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“YES, SIR.”

////

_Dear Naruto,_

_I just want to reiterate to you that your father and I are so proud of you. I know I may have been a total bitch when you first told me you wanted to enlist and for that I am sorry, it’s just because when your father was beginning his career in the service, I was left alone with you a lot, but that’s not the case for you. You have no obligations to another but maybe one day you will. The house has been creepy quiet since you and the others have been gone. These four weeks, I just don’t know what to do with myself. I get up and have to remember not to cook so much because I don’t have to feed a horde of teenagers. How is everyone else? Are you all eating well? What about sleeping?_  


_Your dad said that the Drill instructors will be assholes for the next few weeks, but your goal is to impress them. Try to get on their good side and show them your skills and please don’t ramp up everyone with your alpha pheromones. You don’t need a scene._

_Your father said he visited that coffee shop you suggested, and he said the coffee was amazing. He stops their periodically and brings me home a small cup and a muffin. He says the staff there are extremely nice, but they had seemed to have lost one. The black-haired kid. He hasn’t been there in a while. Your father said he makes the best coffee. The redheaded girl makes the coffee bitter, but what does your father know. Write me back soon, we love you and we miss you._

_Love mom._

_P.s tell Kiba I expect a letter since he isn’t writing to his own mother._

_Dear shit stain,_

_We haven’t cleaned out your room, but I have hired someone to come and clean it once a week. I don’t know what you had underneath your bed but just know that you are disgusting. I didn’t think a teenage boy could have so many dirty magazines ever. So those are the one thing I did have her throw out. Why couldn’t you have just watched porn like normal teenaged boys your age? Food in basic shouldn’t be that bad, shouldn’t you be focusing on training and not the food? I’m glad that you are managing and alive. Sleep is important, and they will ram it into your head to sleep 8 hours, but I’m glad to hear you are faring in basic. Everything here is the same and boring. Have fun little brother.                                                                                                 Temari._

_Hello Shika,_

_It’s nice to hear that you are alive and kicking, but you could have written a letter that was more than a sentence long. How am I supposed to reply to one sentence and how can you be bored in basic? Boot camp is supposed to break your spirit isn’t it? Toughen you up for what lies ahead. Well, at least that is what your father is saying. I also wanted to say that I am proud of you for wanting to join and serving our realm, not a lot of teenagers would want to enlist right out of high school without even taking one of the college exams. It kinda makes me think you were just wanting to follow in your father’s footsteps is all, but either way we are so proud of you and we miss you dearly. Make us proud son.                                                                                                 Love Mom._

_Hello Ino,_

_First off, I have been eating correctly. The months of food you have frozen for meals come in handy, but you act as if I cannot cook. You survived, didn’t you? I know that there are other food groups out there and I have bought frozen veggies. There is more out in the freezer, so calm yourself child. As for your bunk mates, you must take care of them and trust them with your life. They will have your back whenever you need them too, and you will be able to lean on them when you are at your weakest. She may have a big forehead, but she must have other attributes that make her worthy of being a soldier. You just need to look past the crying and look deeper. I raised you better than that. Every soldier supports another, so start opening yourself more my dear.                                                                                                 Love Dad._

_Kiba received nothing._

////

“I must say, I’m very impressed with the new recruits.” He spoke, watching the specific ones in the crowd fall into the water and swim across the pool. “I didn’t think half of them would make it to week four.”

“Neither did I, sir.” The other answers, “I thought that half of the betas would be gone by week two.”

“Doesn’t seem so.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “Have you already selected the ones for the Alpha program?”

The older male nodded, “Yes, I have. All seven of them.”

“Seven?” He repeated.

“Well, technically it will be eight once the one from the Navy joins us in three weeks. His boot camp will be ending in two weeks and he will join ours during grass week. I want them all to be as tightly knit as we were before the ambush. I want them to sleep, eat, bathe, and train together. So, when you move barracks next week, I want all seven of them bunked together.”

“Are you sure that is wise? I don’t know if I can put seven in a room together.” Hidan frowned as the other held out the orders to him.

“You will make it possible.” He smirked.

Hidan groaned, folding up the paper and shoving it into his pants pocket. His captain was asking for him to do the impossible, and they were supposed to go by the book during basic. How was he to explain to forty-six men that a woman would be joining their men’s training routine? He had a hard-enough time getting them to do the damn thing as it was.

“I better be getting a fucking raise for this.” He spat.

“You are.” Asuma nodded.

He hated it when his captain kept his answers short. “So, are you going to tell me who the other two are or am going to sit in the fucking dark?”

“You will know them when you see them.”

“If you don’t tell me who they are, I’m going to throw you in the damn pool.”

“Still not going to tell you. All you need to know is that the two are coming from building nine-nine-two.” He smirked.

“That’s Baki and Gamaken’s building.” He frowned.

“So glad you can remember.” He stood up. “Once you have them settled, I want you to start their MCCAPS training with Fuu and Kurama.”

“Now I know you’re doing this to fucking torture me.” Hidan’s eyes followed him down the stairs towards the pool till his phone buzzed in his pocket. He decided to ignore it. His concentration was on the recruits in front of him, learning to use their pants as a floating device. He remembered this training well from years ago. His fellow recruit almost drowned because his boots filled with water due to the laces not being tight enough. He dived to save him.

He has never been yelled at so loud or had to do as many pushups as he did then while soaking wet, but now, it was different.

He had counted every Alpha and beta that entered the recruit program. He didn’t know why the betas that enlisted trumped the Alphas by two bodies, but what did he know was that he was just the observer. Below him on the pool side, Senju was crouched down in the Uzumaki’s face once more, yelling that he needed to touch his nose to the cement before he got up and helped him touch his nose.

“Why are you laughing?” A voice asked, taking a seat next to him.

“That Uzumaki kid reminds me of when I saved your ass in the water during training.” He laughed.

“I was skinnier then, “He countered, “I hadn’t grown into my alpha muscles yet.”

“You mean puberty?” Hidan teased.

“Suck my left one, Hidan.” He rolled his eyes.

“So, have you spoken with Captain?”

“About what?”

“About the other two members that will joining our unit?” He continued, “Asuma and Kakashi both have been keeping me in the dark about them.”

“But isn’t that what you are good at?” Sasori chuckled at the confusion on his face. “Running around in the dark.”

“Fuck off, puppet boy.” Hidan stood up and walked away from him.

////

After her father’s first letter, telling her she needed to open up because the recruits she was bunking with would bond with her, she began to open up to the other two betas and the pink headed alpha whose name she finally remembers.

Sakura Haruno.

She joined to become a medic, stating that her passion was to help people. When she was explaining this, Ino didn’t quite understand why she would go through military training just to become a nurse till she looked up the salary of a medic who was active duty. It almost made her want to change courses till her Drill Instructor summed her to the yard on a Sunday afternoon.

Marching behind her DI, she stood where she was instructed to try to ignore the wind blowing her hair over her shoulder and in her face before locking her arms behind her in the middle of her back.

“Sergeant Fuu.” A male said behind them.

Fuu turned around, Ino did not.

“Master Sergeant Hakata, sir.” She about faced and saluted him.

“At ease.” He held out the paper to her. “These are ordered for Recruit Yamanaka to vacate the female’s barracks and report to building three-nine-four, room two-eight-five on the third floor.”

“You are making me drop one of my recruits.” She took the paper and opened the letter. Her eyes skimmed through the message before frowning. “Did they say why?”

“Classified.” Hataka answered.

In anger, Fuu crinkled up the paper and turned to her soldier, “Go back your bunk. Seems its moving day for you.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ino answered, turning from them and heading to the building quickly.

“Why are they taking her?” Fuu asked, “And don’t give me that classified bullshit either.”

“You know I can’t tell you that.” He answered.

“She is the best recruit I have and now you are going to feed her to the wolves.” She growled.

“Actually, I’m sure the other four will protect her with their lives once they are bunked.” He answered

“We are about to begin grass week. You know that, right?” She huffed. “It’s starts tomorrow.”

Hataka nodded, “Yeah, the men are as well. Your itinerary is the same as ours, Fuu.”

 Ino ran back to them with her belongings in her duffle bag and green tactical bag. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir, Master Sergeant.” Ino answered.

“Good follow me.” He ordered, turning from Fuu and waving at her.

////

“This is fucked up.” Kiba groaned while shouldering his tactical pack and duffle bag up two flights of stairs along with his trunk.

Behind on the stairs, sweat poured from Naruto’s face as he did the same. Today was Sunday. It was their lazy day to sit around and study or do nothing. No yelling or labor till the asshole Sergeant Senju gave them the order to move all their shit to room two-eight-five on the third floor of the barracks. Over the weeks they had been there, Naruto had noticed that some of the others they had arrived with had faded out or were moved to different barracks to accommodate the losses in other companies. He knew why.

Others couldn’t take the training or the harsh treatment, but this is what they came here for. To become soldiers who could represent the United Realms and be called upon in a time of war like they constantly were. They needed to be strong willed and ready. He remembered his father leaving at random times because of war and sooner or later it was going to be the same for him.

They had just survived the team week and interior guard, giving the recruits somewhat of a new perspective on some subjects they weren’t familiar on. All four of the boys had complained to each other that their legs were hurting with no medication. He had asked one of the others for medication, but none had it.

“I don’t think they realize how heavy these trunks are.” Kiba dragged his trunk into the room and left it by the door.

“Are you still complaining?” Ino asked, pulling her hair into a high ponytail and turning away from her bunk.

All four boys stopped in their tracks as if she was a ghost. They hadn’t seen her for almost seven weeks. Seven long ass weeks of nothing but alpha pheromones from people they would rather box than be friends with. At first, Kiba didn’t think she was real and he took a step towards her. His hand stretched out in front of him till he poked her forehead with his index finger.

In retaliation she reached up, quickly gripping his wrist, kicking his legs out from underneath him and crouching with him as his face planted on the tile floor. He groaned when she pulled his arm further up his back.

“Are you done poking me?” She asked, flicking him in the ear with her free hand.

“Damn,” A voice said from behind them, startling them.

The lowness of his voice had Naruto turning around to face a man three inches taller than him with pale blue skin and what looked like razor-sharp teeth. Beside him was another man, his pale skin had a glassy coating to it, and his teeth looked just like the other males. Touching Gaara’s shoulder, he pulled him back out of their way so they could enter the room and took the bunk next to the window.

“I didn’t know we would be rooming with a chick.” The blue man exclaimed.

“Me either.” The other shook his head.

“Excuse me.” She said, pulling Kiba up from the floor. “I have more alpha genes running through my body than any of you fuckers in this room.” She glanced at Naruto because he knew that was a lie. Both of his parents are alphas. “And I can take any of you down.”

“She’s not lying.” Shika muttered, carrying his things to a free bunk.

“GET IN FORMATION.” DI Senju yelled from down the hallway.

Naruto and Gaara stood side by side in front of their bunks, their bags thrown lazily on the bottom to hide them from the DI while the others scrambled to do the same. This time another man accompanied Senju into the room. The white-haired man from day one entered behind Senju. His black eyes skimming over each of the seven that stood at attention, their heads cocked upwards and eyes straight forward.

“This is Master Sergeant Hataka. He wishes to speak with you seven and you will show him the utmost respect.” He stood in front of Naruto, “Step one toe out of line and I will have you carrying sand bags from dusk till dawn.”

“YES, SIR.” They yelled as he walked out.

“At ease, gents.” Hataka ordered, “I’m not a hard ass as much as he is.” He closed the door to their bunk and leaned against it. “You may have only seen me here and there, but just know that I am always watching. Watching how you train, interact and take orders. The reason I do this is because Captain Sarutobi, who you have met before, and I have selected the seven of you to become part of a bigger unit. Each of you expressed an interest in becoming a raider upon enlisting or were forced, and for that I tip my hats to you.” He paced between their bunks before pointing to one of them, “You, who are you?”

“Shikamaru Nara, Sir.”

“And you.”

“Kisame Hoshigaki, Sir.” The blue guy answered.

He pointed to the next one.

“Ino Yamanaka, sir.” She answered.

“I already know some of you, like you.” He pointed to Naruto, “But go ahead and introduce yourself.”

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Gaara Suna.”

“Kiba Inuzuka.”

“And last but not least?” He pointed to the last one.

“Zabuza Momochi.” He nodded to him.

“Good, now that we know each other, the seven of you in the remaining weeks of training will become closer and closer. Almost as if each of your bodies are one. I want you to be able to think as one and follow orders as one.” He glanced at each one of them, “From here on out you seven are brothers, is that any way unclear?”

“NO, SIR.” They yelled as one.

“Finish your unpacking and get a good night’s rest because tomorrow morning you all start MCMAPS as well as grass week.”

The seven of them remained at attention till he was clear of the room before finally relaxing. The only sound was of them unpacking and placing their things where they needed to be, and made their beds. Naruto was the first to lay down with his clipboard in his hand as he wrote to his parents. A weight at the end of his bed had him looking up to see Ino sitting there cross legged.

“What?”

“Kiba told me before we left about what happened with the,” She cocked her eyes to the side looking for the right word to say, “Person at the coffee shop. So, you were rejected even after everything.”

Naruto nodded, “The—'I don’t date alpha’ thing stuck because I was belittled in front of both of them.”

“Damn.” She sighed, “Maybe you should write a letter and send it to the café. I’m sure they get mail. I know you told them to go fuck themselves.”

“How?”

“I know everything.” She smiled.

Thinking it over, Naruto wondered how Sasuke would react if he sent him a letter at the café but then again, he could just rip it up and he would never receive anything till he remembered his mother’s last letter.

“There is no point.”

“What do you mean there is no point?” She knitted her brows.

“They don’t work there anymore.” He answered, digging through his box and handed her the last letter his mother had sent. She took a few moments to read over it and her lips turned from the smile to a small frown at the words. He would probably never see him again even after he came back. He could always ask Karin, but he highly doubted she would tell him where Sasuke was.

She slowly folded up the letter and handed it back to him. There was a small silence between them as she gathered her thoughts. Trying to carefully come up with something that would ease her friend’s sadness.

“I’m sure you will run into him.” She smiled and patted his knee. “You just have to have faith.”

“I’m done having faith, Ino.”

“See Naruto, that is your problem.”

“Excuse me.” He looked from under his bunk to Gaara’s face that was hanging over as Ino left them.

“You give up to easy. When we were in high school, you never had this kind of attitude. If I remember correctly, you always had the highest spirit when it came to faith and motivation.” He stated. “If this was a person you really wanted, like really—really wanted, you would fight a little bit harder because just by the way you talk about this particular person, you must really like them.”

“How can I fight harder when I have to watch out for your ass?”

“You don’t need to watch my ass because I’m fly.” Gaara teased.

“Shut up Gaara and go to bed.”

////

_Dear Ino,_

_I’m glad you’re able to write me. Your last letter was so short that I didn’t understand why until I looked at the itinerary you sent in your last letter. Being in the middle of field week means you are on the range and shooting. I do pray that you are a good shot and are able to make all your targets. I was a sharp shooter when I was on range as well. You stated that they moved you barracks, are you able to tell me why? As for the soldier that has been crying, I can’t tell you much or how to help her. Some are just not able to take the pressure, but it will be fine. Just don’t piggy back her because she will always want you to? Yes, it is true that one solider could bring down the entire platoon._

_On another note your grandmother has taken it upon herself to send you a package with a few things you might need as well as female things I have no idea about. Now I will say in the bottom of the box is a small red and gray plastic bag that is cookies your grandmother has made just for you. You can share them with others if you wish. We miss you and can’t wait to hear from you again.  
                                                                                         Love, Dad_

_Dear Naru,_

_Boot camp isn’t supposed to be fun and games, but I’m glad that you are using your mental abilities as well as your strength to get through some things. Your father states that it’s meant to break you down so they can build you up to be a modeled soldier. You just have to grind your teeth and get through it like I know you will. You have never backed down from a challenge even when you were a child._

_I’m glad we are able to send you package. I have already sent you a small box of underwear and socks and a note book for writing. You father decided to sneak a few candy bars in there for you as well, but you can share them with the boys if you wish. On that note, I still haven’t received a letter from Kiba. Did you tell him I want him to write me because I know he must feel a little lonely when everyone else is getting letters and he isn’t? MAKE HIM WRITE ME OR ELSE!!!!!_

_A few days ago I was speaking with Shika’s mom, and she told me that you guys were in field week and that Ino has been moved from the female barracks to room with you and six other guys. I know that she is an alpha, but please watch over her with the other guys and do not let anyone touch her. I know she can hold her own because of you four but still._

_She also told me that you were in the middle of field week and that is why your letter was sort of short, and as for one of the recruits trying to sneak off base, that is a big no-no. It may sound bad, but I am glad he got caught, no one needs a deserter. I hope you are safe and please write me soon.                                                                          Love, Mom._

_Dear Shika,_

_You mentioning Naruto leads me to believe that you are in the same barracks as him as the others. It’s somewhat odd because usually keep the men and the women separate. As for MCMAPS, I’m glad that you five are taking it together, but I’m a little saddened that the depot books are a lie. I get that it’s their job to teach you and all but being touched shouldn’t be allowed. 8 does seem a bit unnecessary if you ask me. Since Naruto kept his cool does that mean he is finally learning some discipline in boot camp? Lol. He was such a rowdy kid and teenager._

_When I looked at the schedule you mailed with the last letter, I noticed that field week is over, and you were going into the Crucible. You father says that is the hardest week because you have to remember everything you learned from the weeks before, but I have utter faith in you. I know you can do it. You have always been strong willed and that is what I love about you. Your friend Chouji has been coming around asking about you. He misses your company and said he will come see you when you return home._

_You are very missed around here, your father has been trying to get me to play that game you two always play, and let me tell you I am horrible at it. I keep losing even when he tried to cheat so I could win._

_Hearing about Gaara being a sniper has made your father start cleaning out the rifles he  has so he and Gaara can have a contest when you guys get back. If you would please tell Kiba to write me as well as Kushina. We understand his mother and sister won’t write to him but that doesn’t mean he can’t write to us. Please be safe and we love you.  
_ _Love, Mom and Dad._

_Dear asshole,_

_The three minutes wasn’t bad last time you called. At least we know you are still alive and haven’t been drilled into the ground. Ha-ha get it, drilled, but anyways, life here is sort of boring, college is as well. Apparently, one of the football players, Kankuro, got his knee shattered and doesn’t have a football career anymore. I see him walking about campus with his twin brother. He hasn’t told the school how or when it happened but we all think he was doing something stupid. I heard he lost his scholarship as well because of it. I don’t know what I would do if I lost mine. It’s quite boring at home without you here to pick on. Kankuro is busy with the football team and I’m mostly alone here at the house. Uncle has visited once since you left and didn’t even notice you were gone. Such a dick. I guess that’s what being a politician does to you after a while. You forget your family when they matter the most._

_I’m not really frightened that you can disassemble an M16 and clean it all with under a minute. I’ll still smack you in the back of the head for sassing me. I hope that you survived the Crucible week and you come home with all your fingers because Shika’s dad wanted to do a rifle contest with you. He said that Shika wrote you were able to hit Kiba in the back of the head while he was rolling down a hill or something. I want to see that for myself. You need to write me all the information for graduation so that I have it and when I need to come out. Maybe it will flux with my autumn break and we can come see you graduate.                                                                                 Love, Your asshole._

_Once again, Kiba received nothing._

////

“THIS IS YOUR FINAL TEST, RECRUITS.” Senju yelled over the battalion.

From the front row, Naruto could feel the sweat slowly slide down his face and drip on his jacket. The heat of autumn was nothing like it was back home. It was already cold where he was from, but here, the heat singed down on them like they were walking through hell with 50 pounds of gear. Carrying around an M16 didn’t help. During the day, depending where you held the gun, the sun would heat up the metal and could possible burn you if you grabbed it. But right now, it was early morning and the heat still hasn’t let up.

The darkness of the early morning on the last day had Naruto on edge. The sun wasn’t even up yet, but for last four weeks he had trained, eat, slept and got to know the other two people who had joined their barracks, just like Hataka had ordered. He would have to admit that he has become closer to them just like the rest of them. When they trained, they were all in sync. When they spared all the hits, they were swift and landed where they needed too. When they marched, their platoon looked as one unit. Everyone’s motion on point to where one was unable to see where one recruit ended and another began. Since the Crucible began, Naruto and the other six he was paired with have only been able to sleep four hours total when they were supposed to receive eight.

Their bodies hurt, but they pushed through the pain smiling as the mud on the front of their uniforms slowly dried. The sand that would fall into their eyes as they removed their helmets and the dirt that mixed with their spit from the obstacles and challenges they had overcome in a short amount of time did as well. They had moved as one unit from one place to another, making record time for each plan of objective they needed to complete.

Naruto could tell that his mind had become sharper, more observant than when he first arrived. Inside he felt himself change, he wasn’t the loud mouthed teenager he was when he first arrived. He was calm and collected, took orders from his DI’s when they were given, and worked hard to strive for everything he accomplished during basic. That included the bonds he made with his platoon.

“EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE TRAINED OVER THE LAST ELEVEN WEEKS COMES TO THIS FINAL MOMENT HERE.” He paced in front of them, “THIS IS THE TEST TO KNOW IF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CALL YOURSELF A MARINE. WE HAVE HIKED FOR OVER NINE MILES SINCE YESTERDAY AND WERE BARELY ABLE TO SLEEP. THIS IS THE LAST LEG OF THE CRUCIBLE. YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES FROM WHERE YOU STAND TO REACH THE BASE AND BE IN FORMATION IN FRONT OF THE BARRACKS. GUNNERY SERGEANT JASHIN WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU.” He took a step back out of the middle of the road, “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“AYE, SIR.” The yelled.

“FALL OUT.” Gamabunta yelled and felt the hot breeze hit him as they took off. He waited till the last recruit passed him before turning to Senju.

“What?”

“You gave them too long.” He answered, taking off his helmet and wiping the sweat from his forehead before placing the helmet back on. “From here to the base is a ten-minute walk.”

“And? There are too many trees for them to remember where the base is.” He chuckled following Gamabunta down the road behind the group. “And besides, if they get there early, Jashin doesn’t have to wait that long and I won’t have to hear him bitch.”

“He always was a cry baby when he had to wait around for the recruits.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Did they all pass?”

“All of them but the one who snuck off base.” Senju answered. “He will be given a dishonorable discharge and barred from ever joining the military again.”

“It saddens me to see one fail.” He shook his head as the base came into view.

“He was given all the same opportunities as the rest of the other recruits, even the woman they dragged from the other side of the base and placed in my barracks. I’ve never trained a woman before, but I would say she did more than most of them.”

“I don’t think I have ever asked why the higher ups wanted her over here in the first place.” Gamabunta asked.

“They are entering them into the Alpha program after Basic. Captain Sarutobi wanted them all together no matter what.”

Gamabunta stopped in his tracks to stare at his fellow Marine, “That is going to get them killed.”

Senju shook his head, “No—each one of them besides the Inuzuka boy come from a long line of strong and primal alphas. They were selected because of their fathers, and for Suna, it was because of his mother.”

“Did you look into this?” He asked and continued walking forwards.

“Of course. You think I’m going to let a woman over in my battalion just because they said so?” Senju nodded, “Uzumaki’s father is The Yellow Flash, Nara’s father was known as Dead Eye when he was in the field, Suna’s mother was the best EOD and was able to smell the explosive powder with her eyes closed and give the correct location of each one. Yamanaka’s father was the best fighter pilot the Air Force had.”

“What about the other two?” He questioned as they began to walk again.

“Hoshigaki’s father was one of the sevens swordsmen as was Momochi. They grew up together and learned their skills from their parents even though some of their training was a bit sadistic. They were molded into the people you see here today that were able to pass the crucible.” He answered him and joined Jashin on the plate form. “Sarutobi must see something in these seven alphas or he wouldn’t have chosen them.”

“Or he just needs replacements for the ones he got killed.” Gamabunta muttered as Hidan turned to them.

“Are you two fuckers done talking?” He looked down at his watch, “I’m fucking tired and it’s not even six am yet.”

“Yes, sir.” They saluted.

“COMPANY THREE-NINE-FOUR, ABOUT FACE.” Gamabunta ordered, watching all forty-eight recruits turn and face the east as Jashin looked down at his watch.

Slowly he counted down the minutes, waiting for the sun to break over the horizon before giving the order to raise the flag behind him. He studied each face of the recruits he was able to see. Some had a smile on their face as the sun rose while others had tears running down their cheeks smearing the mud, dirt and sand from the previous day’s hard work.

Jashin took a deep breath as the first ray of sun touched his face, “THIS MORNING, AS YOU WATCH OUR UNITED FLAG RISE, THAT CHILL THAT YOU FEEL IS THE RELIEF OF OUR CORE VALUES THAT WE HAVE BROKEN INTO YOU THESE PAST THIRTEEN WEEKS. YOU HAVE FAITH IN YOURSELVES AND THAT IS SOMETHING NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE FROM YOU. NOT NOW—NOT EVER. AS I STAND HERE TODAY AND LOOK AROUND AT YOU COVER IN DIRT, SAND AND MUD, BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS, I SEE HOW EXHAUSTED YOU ALL LOOK. I AM PROUD TO CALL YOU MARINES OF THE REALM. CONGRATULATIONS RECRUITS.”

Listening to the speech, Naruto ignored the tears trailing down his cheeks. He made it. His friends made it, and they were Marines now. They were representatives of their Realm and have earned their name in that moment. The exhaustion, hunger, and soreness of his muscles was worth it. The over view of knowing that he was officially a Marine lingers on this thought. Senju stopped in front of him, the stern look on his face turned soft for a moment before he grabbed a pin and held out his hand. With a shaky grip, he shook his Drill Instructors hand.

“Congratulations, Uzumaki.” Senju held out the pin and gently placed it into Naruto’s open hand, “I didn’t think you would make it.”

Naruto’s bottom lip quivered, and he curled his toes in his boots. “Thank you, sir, for having faith in me when I didn’t have faith in myself.”

“That is what being a Marine is all about, Uzumaki.” He answered him before moving on down the row to Ino.

With the pin clasped in his hand, Naruto memorized the feel of the metal pressed against his fingers as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks and the pressure to do his best slowly eased.

His thoughts kept chanting repeatedly.

_I’m a marine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for all the yelling, but there is a lot of yelling in the marines or any military branch to get the point across and this is how it happened lol.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> Sam
> 
> Chapter 6 will be posted Aug 23rd.


	6. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family fun run and the 7 graduate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta give out a shout out to my lovely,   
>  FRANBUNNY  
> for beta'd this chapter, she is amazing peeps. She really is.

“Can you believe we’ve been here for thirteen weeks?” Ino asked the others in her room as she put on a shirt. “I am so ready to see my dad and grandmother if she’s able to come anyway.”

By this time, the other alphas in the room were not fazed by her changing clothing, and no one stared at her when she changed either. She had proven herself many times that she could take any of them on and win without breaking a sweat. During their MCMAP tests, she took down Kisame for smacking her on the ass by kicking him so hard it knocked him out. No one touched her after that.

“Have we really been here for 13 weeks?” Gaara acknowledged her question while he continued to neatly fold his clothing and stuff them into his bag as was everyone else. The next day was family day, and the day after that was graduation, a grand day where they could officially call themselves Marines and not just recruits.

Most of the others were excited, not just because they were graduating but because they were able to see their families as well as their loved ones. Ninety-one days of sharing rooms with other males takes its toll after a while, and they got tired of seeing each other’s faces.

“LINE UP.” They heard Gamabunta’s voice from the end of the hallway followed by three pairs of footfalls.

Kiba and Zabuza quickly jumped from their bunk, standing at attention as the officers entered.

“Good evening, gents.” Sarutobi addressed them, “At ease. Gamabunta, you may leave us now.”

“Sir.” He saluted him, about faced and left the room.

“It makes me proud to say that you seven have made it through the rough training as well as the crucible as a team within the platoon. Your hard work and dedication has not been unnoticed. Over these weeks, I had Gunnery Sergeant Jashin and Master Sergeant Hatake watch you and report to me about your progress, and I am amazed at how well you all excelled even after we put Yamanaka in here.” He nodded to her. “Once you walk across that stage, you all will be known as Marines of the realm but your training doesn’t stop there.” He looked at Hatake to continue.

“Once you graduate, you will be allowed the ten day leave like the rest, but you will not be deployed to the infantry school.” He shook his head. “You will receive orders with a location that you are to report to before we ship you out to the private island for the final test, unless, something else comes up and we have to deploy.” He took a breath, “We will not inform you of what the final test is or what it pertains too. You will be given your gear on the plane and dropped to the location.”

“The test will only be administered unless something else comes up though. Everyone who joins the alpha program must endure the same test.” Sarutobi stated. “Now, this gentleman here is our Medical officer Tsunade Senju, she will give you your endurance chips. These are specially made chips that allows us to track your progress as well as speak directly to one another as long as you are in a 30 foot range. Once they are implanted they are not to be removed under any circumstances. In case of an emergency or if you are ever caught, you may remove them and destroy them, but the likely hood of that happening will be very slim.”

“Once the training starts, you will be as one and you will always be that way.” Hatake states while looking around and his eyes stop at Naruto. “What is it Uzumaki?”

“Sir, in the beginning, Captain Sarutobi stated we would be meeting three others for our unit, but we have yet to meet the third. May I ask who he is?” He asked, keeping his eyes straight forward on Shika.

“He will be joining you on the plane unless he doesn't pass.” He answered.

“Thank you, sir.” Naruto replied.

“Any other questions?” Sarutobi looked around the room.

No one said a thing.

“Good. Tsunade, if you would please implant the chips.” He ordered, “Once you are done, you may leave.”

“Yes, Sir.” She answered and pulled out a pointed clamp from her bag.

Kiba was the first to have the chip injected. They all sat on their beds while Kiba sat in the middle of the room as Tsunade barely snapped the chip in half. Judging by Kiba’s face, she could tell he wanted to ask a question but hesitated to speak. “Im sure you are wondering why I cracked it?”

Kiba nodded.

“I’m going to be implanted this chip underneath your pheromone glands. We have learned over the years that the only place to truly get an accurate reading is directly underneath them. They make your scent just a tad bit stronger, but nothing that will interfere with your day to day lives.” Tsunade said and made a two centimeter slice in the junction at the back of Kiba’s neck and shoulder. “I’m still working on them.”

He felt the muscle give a slight pull as she pushed the chip into his neck just below the glands. He waited a moment, but in that moment, Kiba’s scent heightened itself, and Naruto was able to smell him as if they were side by side just like the rest of them, so, slightly was an understatement. Tsunade swiftly stitched him up and placed a band aid over the cut.

“Next.” She ordered and Ino took a seat. She took her time and did the same thing to her as well, placing the chip under her glands and sending her on her way with a band aid that matched Kiba’s. By the time it was Narutos turn, he had already packed his bag and laid out his uniform and PT cloths for the next day, as well as a pair of civilian clothing for going home.

Naruto didn’t flinch when the scalpel touched his skin or even when the chip was slid in between his muscles, but he did jerk when Tsunade started to stitch him up.

“Sorry Ma’am, I didn’t mean to jerk.” Naruto apologized.

“It’s no big deal.” She chuckled, “At least you didn’t pull away.” She gently placed a band aid over the wound. “Now I have to commission a warning.” Tsunade threw away her trash. “Are any of you mated or are dating an Omega?”

Zabuza was the only one who raised his hand. “I’m mated to an Omega.”

“Do they take suppressants or any type of birth control?” She questioned.

“Yes, he does. He has an implant in his arm that administrates a small dose of suppressants and birth control at the same time.” He answered.

“No sexual contact for 36 hours.” She stated, “And that goes for all of you, even if it’s a beta. Absolutely no sexual contact at all. Understand? Tonight while you sleep, the chips will be activated and it might sting for a moment or so as it attaches to your nervous system, but after then, it should feel normal. After a while you won’t even feel it.”

“YES, MA’AM.” They yelled.

“Good, now get ready for bed.” Kakashi barked, “O-eight hundred comes pretty early.”

“YES, SIR!”

////

Kushina stuffed the letter from Kiba into her pocket before they drove through the military gates. She and Minato both had not expected him to write them anything even though they had been hounding their kids to make him write. When she first received the letter, it would have been too late to write him back because it wouldn’t have been delivered to him by the time they had arrived.

Today was family day, a chance for them to get to see their kids after the long 13 weeks of being in San Diego and away from home. A chance to see how their children were fairing and a chance to see how much they had changed. From the backseat, Kushina looked at Minato in the rear view mirror with a smile. She could tell he was just as excited to be here as she was.

“Did Kiba write you at all while he was here?” Shikamaru’s mother, Yoshino, asked from beside her.

As a nice gesture, the Uzumaki’s and Nara’s roomed together to save on cost of renting two separate rooms for the next two days, but instead, they rented a suite with bedrooms and bathrooms on separate sides on the suite, which turned out to be much more efficient.

“He wrote me a short a letter, but that was the only one I received. It arrived two days ago, and I knew if I wrote back, it wouldn’t make it here in time, so, I brought the letter I wrote back with me so I can give it to him.” Kushina answered.

“I attached a few small notes to Shika’s letters for him, but I received nothing.” Yoshino frowned, “It saddens me that his mother decided not to write him. A young boy needs encouragement from his mother while he is in boot camp so he has something to look forward to.”

“She told him not to die while he was there.” Kushina blurted and exited the back seat of the car.

Shikaku glanced at Minato who nodded to confirm it before he shook his head, but didn’t say anything.

“Are you serious?” Her expression was blank.

Kushina nodded and closed the car door, “Yeah, she did. I highly doubt that she thinks he’s going to coming home.”

“What a cunt.” Yoshino muttered.

“You’re telling me.” Kushina handed her the letter Kiba wrote her.

While she read, she stopped in the middle of the parking lot and her husband laid a hand on the small of her back to comfort her. She knew Kiba had a hard time, not just as a kid but as a teenager as well. He was left with a verbally abusive mother who did nothing but belittle him and criticize him left and right, while his older sister was claimed the pride and joy. When he would visit their home with the rest of the boys, she was able to see the discomfort in his eyes when she would linger around or even smile at him. It was as if he had ever seen the affection of a mother before or even for someone to be caring towards him.

“I see.” She nodded and handed the letter back to Kushina. “My heart goes out to him. Such a strong willed boy.”

“I know he may not be my own, but I treat him as my own.” Minato said, joining them as the side of the street as the recruits exited the barracks in PT cloths. “He, Naruto and Shika were always thick as thieves.”

“They reminded me of how you, Rasa and I were before his passing.” Shikaku chuckled.

“We were heathens, not thieves.” Minato corrected him but laughed as well.

“Is there a difference?” Shikaku asked.

Kushina elbowed Minato in the ribs and pointed to Narutos Unit before holding up her phone to record him. She did all she could to contain her excitement as Naruto and the other four jogged down the road away from them. Just from the quick pass, she could tell he had lost a bit of weight and looked much more muscular than when he left. His blonde hair was still spiked all over and she thanked god that he didn’t have to shave it like all the other recruits did. Running beside him was two others that she hadn’t recognized, a very tall man with blue tinted skin and another with bandages wrapped around his face.

Even though he was still her baby, she had noticed he had changed just as much. He was grown and had the aura of a man. She guessed it was true. He did leave home a boy and returned as a man. From behind her, she felt Minato wrap his arms around her and lay his chin on her head.

“Don’t be sad, my love.” He whispered. “You knew this day would come.”

“I know.” She muttered.

“God Minato, do you remember all the punishments we did in this yard?” Shikaku asked, his head jerking to the side where the grassy area sat.

“Rain, sleet or shine, push-ups all the time.” Minato laughed.

“I haven’t seen Inoichi or Gaara’s siblings anywhere, have you noticed them?” Yoshino asked.

“Temari is over there on the other side of the street with Kankuro, and as for Inoichi, I haven’t seen him.” Minato shook his head.

“It’s rude to talk about someone who is not around to defend themselves.” A voice said to their left.

“But you always seem to know when we’re talking shit.” Shikaku stated with a smile.

“Asshole.” He rolled his eyes and turned around to watch Ino and the others pass the flag pole once more. “Is this where you two went to basic?”

Minato and Shikaku nodded. “The very same.”

“Damn, it’s been more than 20 years.”

“Okay—okay we don’t have time to reminisce, the children are done with their marathon.” Yoshino commented, pulling her husband along through the crowd after she spotted Shika’s ponytail. “Kushina, we’ll meet back at the car.”

“Alright. Come along husband, we have to go find our boys.” Kushina yelled and pulled Minato the opposite direction.

////

Shika wiped the sweat from his brow and chugged the water from his bottle they provided him at the finish line. He had lost his platoon through the crowd and ran at his own speed around the base while searching the crowd for his mother and father.

“Shikamaru.” His mother’s voice had him turning around and her embracing him even though he was sweaty and stunk.

Returning her hug, he gripped the water bottle, carefully putting the lid back on to not spill any on her.

“If it wouldn’t have been for your hair, we wouldn’t have recognized you, son.” His father coaxed.

“He’s right.” She pulled back looking him up and down while her fingers kneaded his biceps. “You have become much bigger.” A tear rolled down her cheek, “You aren’t my little Shika anymore.”

“Mom, don’t cry.” He wiped the tear from her cheek. “I’m still him, just a taller and more muscular.”

“Really.” She continued to cry.

“If you think I’m muscular, you should see Naruto.” He commented, “He looks like a fucking body builder.”

“Watch your language, I’ll still beat you.” She threatened while playfully smacking him on the arm.

“Sorry, mom.” He smiled and embraced her once more, inhaling her scent.

He noticed that her scent wasn’t as strong as it usually was, but it was still comforting. A smell that reminded him of home, a place he hadn’t been to in a while, and he thanked god he was able to go home for a little while before the next round of training. He was given strict orders that he was not allowed to disclose the next part of his training or what would happen. As far as his parents knew, he would be on leave for 10 days before being shipped to the infantry school, then stationed somewhere.

“Where is everyone else?” He looked around and noticed his father’s look.

A look that told him they would talk later.

“Kushina and Minato are looking for Naruto and Kiba, and Ino’s dad is looking for her.” His mother answered.

“I saw Kankuro and Temari on the run, but I don’t know if Gaara’s seen them.” Shikamaru shrugged, “We all are supposed to meet up in the barracks to shower, then you have us for the rest of the day till twenty-one hundred.”

“We can show you around San Diego before we have to bring you back.” His father smiled, “Minato and I used to tear this place up back in the day.”

“Uh huh.” His mother rolled her eyes. “Go get changed and we’ll meet you at the flag pole in twenty minutes.”

“Alright, mom.” He gave her one last hug before sprinting off towards his barracks.

Yoshino turned towards her husband and wiped the tear from her cheek. Gathering her in his arms, he rubbed her back to sooth her sadness and thought to himself that he had never seen her this way before. She had always been the strong one between the two, even if he was a Marine. She had given birth to their son despite what the doctors were telling her would be impossible, and she raised him to be a well-respected teenager and now, a Marine. It was only a matter of time that she would break down and he expected more tears tomorrow during their graduation ceremony.

“He’s just…” She sobbed against his chest, unable to find the correct words.

“He’s a man now sweetheart.” He kissed her hair. “He wasn’t going to stay little always.”

“I know.” She answered and stepped away from him.

“Come, we’ll meet the others over there as well.” He held his hand out to her.

////

Ino spotted her father near the end of the finish line before running to him full speed and hoped to hell that he would catch her. It had been a long thirteen weeks since she had seen her father, and she missed him dearly. She darted through the crowd, forgetting all of her training for a moment before launching herself into his arms and holding him tight.

“It’s so good to finally be able to see you.” Her father tightened his arms around her. “I’ve missed you.”

“As have I, father.” She buried her face into his neck.

Inoichi was the first to let go, pushing her back a little, but kept his hands on her shoulders to look her over. She had lost a bit of weight, her face back to its childlikeness, but her arms and legs had packed on more muscle than before.

“I think you’re more muscular than I am.” He joked, “And your scent has become much stronger than I remember.”

“No it hasn’t.” She lied, “I’m still the same dad, where’s grandma?”

“You know how she is.” He answered, “She was unable to come because she came down with a cold.”

“Weather here is nothing like the weather back at home.” She nodded, “How cold is it at home?”

“It’s in the mid-fifties.” He smiled at her. “We’re meeting everyone for dinner at a steakhouse in town. Shikaku and Minato have already made the reservation, so please go ahead and wash up and meet me by the flagpole with everyone else.”

“Everyone else, who else is here?”

“Shikas parents, Gaara’s siblings, as well as Naruto's parents.” He walked with her towards the barracks.

“Kiba’s mom didn’t come?” She muttered the question and her father shook his head.

“She said it wasn’t worth her time.”

“I see.” She frowned, “I will go and wash up and be back within twenty minutes dad.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting at the flagpole with the others for you.”

Ino gave him a quick nod before sprinting off to the barracks.

////

Towering over most of the other recruits in his platoon beside a small few, he was able to spot his mother and father standing near the back of the crowd. His father’s blonde hair stood out amongst the others that were there, and he grabbed Kiba, heading through them to get to his parents. He could smell the hesitation from Kiba as he pulled him close and closer till they were standing in front of them.

The look in his mother’s eyes was something he had never seen before and he couldn’t help but grin ear to ear at her expression. In the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him that she finally sees him as a man instead of a teenager.

“Good to see you again mom.” Naruto broke the silence and hugged his father.

“You two look so different.” She commented about their appearance. “It’s like they didn’t feed you at all, look how skinny you are.”

“Mom, I’ve always looked this way.” He chuckled, “Well, except for dog breath here. He actually did lose some weight.”

“Shut up.” Kiba playfully punched his arm. “I looked good before we left.”

“Well, you look better now.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe we can finally get you a girlfriend.”

“Boys, that enough.” Kushina stopped them before pulling them both into a hug.

For the whole plane ride and drive to the base, the only think Kushina wanted to do was hug them both and know that they were alive and well. This rigorous training that they went through could have made or broke them, but it seems it made them. She hardly recognized them both.

“What time is graduation tomorrow?” Minato asked.

”Ten thirty.” Kiba answered, “And then we get the hell out of here.”

“Are you excited to be going home?” Kushina asked.

“Greatly.” He glared at Naruto. “I’m tired of sharing a bunk bed with this shit head.”

“You and I don’t even share a bunk.” Naruto corrected him, “Gaara and I do.”

“We're still in the same room.” He commented.

“Wait till you two are sharing a fox hole and cuddling for warmth.” Minato chuckled.

“I would rather freeze.” Kiba shot back with a smile.

“Come on, who wouldn’t want to cuddle with me?” Naruto grinned. “I know you like to cuddle.” He touched Kiba’s shoulders.

“Stop it.” He scooted away from him.

“So, we were thinking of taking all of you to a steakhouse that Shikaku and I both know about. They have very good steak.” His father announced, “But I’m sure you want to wash up after your run, so you two go and change, take a shower and we will wait for you at the flagpole.”

“That includes you as well, Kiba.” Kushina claimed. “Now, go.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” They both nodded, turning from them and running back to their barracks just like the others had done.

By the flagpole, the other parents as well as Gaara’s siblings waited for them, but it seemed the question on everyone’s mind was the same and no one wanted to ask it.

“Did you get to speak with Gaara, Temari?” Kushina asked.

The other blonde nodded, “For like two seconds before he said he needed to go and wash up because he stunk. So it wasn’t really a long conversation.”

“He does at least know to meet us here.” Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest. “So has anyone else noticed that they smelled much stronger than normal?”

Minato and a few of the others nodded their head.

“Their scents have become much more dominant than before they left.” Shikaku stated, “Plus they all have a bandage in the same spot.”

“Im sure they will tell us what it’s all about once we are off base.” Kankuro said.

The three officers shook their heads, “Its classified information.” Minato spoke, “And there are some things that even I don’t know.”

“Sneaky—sneaky military, I see.” He chuckled.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Inoichi commented.

////

“Where are you headed out too?” Kisame looked up at Ino who was changing her shirt.

“Our parents are taking us to dinner.” She answered, pulling the fabric over her head, “Would you and Zabuza like to come with all of us? I didn’t see you two meet anyone.”

“Zabuza met his Omega after the race, but I'll have to pass as well.” He answered.

“Why? Just because he isn’t coming doesn’t mean you can’t join us.” Ino insisted, “Now, get up and get your shoes on. You are coming along.”

“Are you ordering me around?” he asked.

“Not ordering.” She shook her head, “I am asking more as a friend.”

Kisame grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, “I guess, since you’re forcing me.”

“Look, she already has Kisame locked into her grasps.” Kiba joked, slipping on his shoes as well and followed them out of the barracks.

Just as their parents had said they were all waiting for them at the flagpole. The boys apologized to their parents for making them wait so long and for some reason it didn’t feel real. Kiba felt like he was in a dream, and the figures of Minato and Kushina were just a small figment of his imagination, and that he was back at the beginning of boot camp. It wasn’t till Inoichi touched his shoulder that it brought him back to reality and rejoined the conversation at the dinner table.

“Are you alright Kiba?” Kushina asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He chuckled.

“You just seem sort of out of it since we left base.” She answered, “Are you spaced out?”

“Maybe I hit you with a paintball to hard.” Gaara grinned.

“I still have a bruise no thanks to you.” Kiba growled.

“What I want to know is,” This time is was Shikaku who spoke up, “How did Gaara hit you in the back of the head with a paintball?”

“I'm curious about that as well.” Minato nodded.

“I fired when I saw his face.” Gaara answered, “Of course, I got in trouble with Sergeant Senju for aiming at him, but you know.” He shrugged.

“The whole squad had to do thirty push-ups because of you.” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“So, you’re the reason behind it.” Kisame glared at Gaara, “Just wait till we get back to the barracks.”

“Bring it on blue man.” Gaara taunted, “I’ll take you down anytime.”

“Their rivalry reminds me of Minato’s and Rasa.” Yoshino chuckled.

“You were my dad’s rival?” Gaara knitted his brows.

Minato nodded, “Yes, I was your dad’s rival. There were many things we completed for.” He looked at Kushina. “She was one of them.”

“What?!” All of the kids yelled at once, and Shikaku chuckled.

Kushina blushed a little.

“Yeah, Rasa was always trying to capture Kushina’s heart but I snatched it before he could.” Minato smiled. “It didn’t even matter that she was pregnant with Naruto either, he would have tried to make you and Naruto brothers as long as he could have her.”

“Good thing I have a thing for blondes, or I might have taken up on his offer.” She teased him.

“No, you wouldn’t have.” Minato said, so sure of himself.

“So, in other words, my dad was a player?” Temari asked from down the table.

“More or less.” Shikaku answered for Minato.

“I just lost all respect for that man.” Kankuro took a sip from his beer bottle.

“Now, don’t be too harsh on your old man, may god bless his soul. He did his damndest to raise you three.” Inoichi exclaimed.

“I know this may be a change of subject but who was your DI?” Minato asked.

“We had three, dad.” Naruto answered, “We have Gunnery Sergeant Jashin, Sergeant Gamabunta and Staff Sergeant Senju.”

“That wouldn’t be Tobirama Senju, would it?” Minato arched an eyebrow.

The recruits nodded their heads.

“Why?” Gaara lowered his eyes at Minato.

“I was his Drill Instructor during his days in boot camp.” He confessed.

“And let me guess, you were an asshole to him?” Naruto frowned and his father chuckled as the answer, “Thanks dad. Now I know why he was such a dick to me.”

“How was he an asshole to you?” Kushina asked, setting her glass down on the table, watching the Beta waiter eye Kiba as she passed and smiled at the small blush on her face.

“He made Naruto do fifty push-ups with his boot on his back, and when he didn’t like them, he made Naruto do them again.” Shikamaru sighed, “It was a bad day.”

“It wasn’t just one day Shika.” Naruto huffed, “It’s been ninety-one days exactly.”

“Crybaby.” Kisame chuckled.

“I don’t want to hear it Kisame, all you had to was watch while I was tormented.” Naruto whined.

“Is that why your arms look so beefy?” His mother asked.

“Beefy?” Naruto repeated, glancing down at his arms. He would have to admit that his arms were a bit bigger than when he first enlisted, and his t-shirt were stretched over his biceps to the point where it looked like he was going to rip the stitching. “I guess when I get home, I’m going to have to buy new shirts.”

Kushina nodded. “You can just wear a bunch of tank tops.”

“Mom, winter is coming.” Naruto arched a blonde brow and looked down at his watch. “I think I need more than just tank tops.”

“She just wants to you to show off your muscles is all?” Ino teased.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and enjoying their food. Soon, enough it was getting late, and Kushina dreaded that time passed so quickly.

“Is it time to take you back?” Kushina asked with a slight sadness to her voice.

Naruto nodded, “Yep we have to get ready for lights out and pack our things.”

 Yoshino and Kankuro left the tip, while Minato and Shikaku paid the waitress and left the restaurant. On the drive back to the base, Kushina palmed the letter that still remained in her pocket not really knowing a good time to give it to him. From the driver seat, Minato reached over and lightly grasped Kushina’s thigh to ease her thoughts.

“Thank you for the ride back, mom.” Naruto said opening the car door and exited the back seat with Kiba following behind him. Minato stayed in the car as Kushina left the passenger seat to give Naruto a quick hug as well as Kiba.

“I will see you boys tomorrow bright and early.” She smiled at both of them and Naruto for the first time noticed her smile lines forming at the edge of her eyes. He realized for the first time how worried she must have been for him through all of this.

“Thank you, mom.” Was all Naruto said as he turned and entered the barracks?

“Kiba.” Kushina yelled to him.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He stopped at the door.

“Will you wait a moment?” She approached him, “There is something I wish to give you.”

Looking down he noticed the small white envelope in her hands and her fingers shook when she held it out to him. “I received the letter you wrote me two days before we were due to fly out and I knew it wouldn’t make it to you in time so I brought it with me to give to you in person.”

“Mrs. Uzumaki, you didn’t have to reply.” He shook his head.

“No, I did and don’t call me Mrs. Uzumaki. You can call me Kushina or mom. Either one.” She stopped him, “Yoshino and I sent you small little notes with encouragements on them hoping that you would write, and for a while, I didn’t think you would, but when I received your letter, I was very surprised and happy that you wrote me, but I was more grateful than anything.” She smiled at him

“Grateful?” He questioned, a bit confused.

“I was grateful because you took the time to write me, thanking me for being there when you own mother wasn’t and for treating you as I would Naruto all these years instead of just one of his friends.” She reached out and touched his hand that was still gripping the letter. “I want you know that as long as you will allow me, I will always be here for you and when we return, I would like for you to move your things from your mother’s home to ours even if it’s just clothing, and stay with us on base during your free time or until you see fit to leave us.”

Kiba gently clenched the letter in his hand and nodded to her. “Thank you, Kushina.” He stepped towards her and gave returned the hug she was waiting for.

“You’re welcome, Kiba.” She smiled against his shoulder before he stepped away from her. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Till tomorrow, then.” He nodded, turning on his heel and heading into the barracks.

Back in the car, Kushina bucketed her seat belt and wiped the tears that streamed down her face. The look of disbelief that marred Kiba’s face from the request burned into her sight and she understood what Yoshino meant in that moment. All the little things he would do when they were all together or how he acted when they went out made since now.

“Are you alright?” Minato asked, pulling from the Base Gates and onto the road back to the Hotel.

“I just don’t understand how a mother cannot love her child and to be able to push them away so easily without feeling the guilt.” She muttered in the darkness of the car, even the radio was turned off.

“It’s because some do not care about what happens to their offspring.” He stated. “For some it’s not the fact that they don’t care it’s the fact that they are unfit to become parents.”

“He’s a good kid. He went to school, made good grades and was able to graduate with the rest of his classmates and friends.” Her hand found his own and laced their fingers together. “He has worked so hard to get where he is and all he has ever wanted was his mother’s approval.”

“But he has a mother’s approval.” Minato said, pulling the SUV into a parking spot in front of their Hotel. “You have been a mother to this boy since he was 12 and he has looked to you when he needed someone the most.” He turned in his seat after turning off the car. “No matter what anyone has said, we will always be there for him.” He chuckled, “Even if we have to adopt his annoying ass.”

Kushina giggled. “Naruto did always want a brother.”

“Oh, lord.”

////

For the past thirteen weeks, Naruto and the others had been woken up in the morning by their Drill Instructors or Gunnery Sergeant Jashin. Some of them, like Ino and Kisame, were already awake, their bodies already adjusting to the early morning wake ups. As for Shika and Kiba, they would wait till the last minute to wake up, and so did Gaara, but today was much different. All seven of them had woken up at the same time and sat up on the edge of their bunks like clockwork.

Through the blinds, the darkness of the early morning loomed over the building and Naruto was the first to stand, grabbing his PT cloths before slipping on his running shoes and out the door he went. He had become so accustomed to the morning workouts that his body began to crave them after he would wake up. He enjoyed the sound of the dirt under his feet and the brisk air that he inhaled.

He listened to the chirps of the small birds that had nest in the trees as he passed, till he picked up the tenor of other feet thumping against the dirt. Beside him, the view of a few other bodies caught up with him, their brown and black clothing blending in with the early morning and he smiled.

“Did you really think you would be jogging alone?” Ino asked from his left.

“I didn’t think any of you were up.” He huffed, taking a turn down the track.

“O-four thirty, like clockwork.” Zabuza chuckled.

“Where is the rest?” Naruto inhaled.

“Kiba and Shika were getting their shoes on.” Ino answered, “But Gaara and Kisame are a few paces behind us.” She took a deep breath, “We are the only ones awake from the barracks though.”

“DI’s are going to have a field day getting those bastards up.” Naruto laughed and looked behind him to see the other two catching up.

“Morning.” Gaara greeted them, somewhat out of breath and looked at Naruto, “If you think we are going to let you impress the DI’s by already running, you better think again.”

Naruto laughed, “I wasn’t trying to impress anyone.”

“You better not be.” Kiba yelled from behind all of them.

Naruto turned around, running backwards to glare at Kiba, “Come on, dog breath, and try to keep up.”

“Fuck you, Uzumaki.” Kiba panted as he picked up the pace.

From the east, the sun had just broke over the horizon while Kiba’s fingers reached out to touch the back of Naruto's sweaty shirt, but Naruto had stopped so suddenly that Kiba ran smack dab into him instead. In front of them, Captain Sarutobi stood with Master Sergeant Hatake, one of them sipping tea and the other reading a book with no cover.

“Morning, recruits.” Sarutobi addressed them.

Kiba quickly jumped to his feet, standing at attention, “Morning, Sir.” They all answered.

“Is the DI aware that you are out here doing PT without the rest of your platoon?” Hatake asked, not looking up from his book.

“No, Sir.” Naruto answered.

“Are you trying to take the blame for this, Uzumaki?”

“Trying to, Sir.” Naruto tried not to smirk.

Sarutobi chuckled, setting his tea cup down on the brick wall he sat on.

“We will take the fault as a team, Sir.” Kisame spoke up.

“All of you, drop down and give me thirty.”

“YES, SIR.” They yelled, dropping down in the dirt and spread their arms.

“Recite the oath of the Marine Alphas.” Sarutobi yelled.

“I am a Marine Alpha.” Kiba began and felt the bead of sweat roll down his face and drip from his nose as the sun beat down on them.

“I strive to accomplish every order I am given even the ones I am against to complete the mission.” Kisame groaned, pushing from the ground.

“I will never leave my comrades behind or abandon my post in a time of war.” Ino groaned, spreading out her feet to give her more leverage.

Naruto pushed up and held it, “I will obey every order I am giving and strive to come home from each mission in one piece.” He went down.

“My mission is to succeed.” Gaara exhaled sharply as dirt invaded his nostrils.

“And to never fail.” Zabuza groaned.

“For that is what makes me a Marine Alpha.” Shika finished the oath on the last pushup.

“OO-RAH” They yelled, holding themselves up.

They were unable to see it, but their captain turned to his comrade and nodded. The smile that was spread across his face assured the other that the ones who were holding their push up were ready for the field.

“Go get showered and eat.” Hatake ordered, “You have a ceremony to get to.”

“YES, SIR.” They stood at once, saluting him before running off towards the barracks.

“At least we know they're ready.” Hatake chuckled, closing his book and stuffing it back into his pants.

“Very true.”

////

Sergeant Senju glared at each of the members of his Platoon, making sure that each of them were presentable as he walked past each of recruits before their march to the stands. Stopping short, he pointed to Kiba’s belt and yelling at him to get the buckle straight before they moved out. He had heard of the small inconvenience from this morning with the seven who decided to do PT on their own, but that was only because he had forgot to tell them PT had been canceled, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

In all the years since becoming a DI, he had never had recruits take it upon themselves to get up and do PT on their own. He was used to yelling, screaming at them to get up and get ready to be out of the barracks at a certain time. To be in formation at a certain time, to chow time or to get running. He knew little of the Alpha program, but he did know they would be receiving seven of the best recruits he had the pleasure to train.

Hearing orders of his own, he stood in front of his platoon, ordering them to right face and march. The next few orders would be his last, and it stung at his heart a little just like every platoon he released from boot camp. Beside him, Gamabunta kept his head straight, eyes staring at the platoon in front of their own as the grandstands holding parents, siblings, loved ones and spouses waiting to see the final orders, and their Marines released from them.

From the stands, clapping eroded as they made their appearance. The first platoon took their spot at the end before the next lined up, and to keep composure, Naruto lowered his head to where the tip of his hat covered the crowd.

“RECRUITS, HALT.” Senju ordered, watching them stop in their tracks. “LEFT FACE.” And the echoes of their dress shoes on the concrete sent goose bumps through him.

At last, the Platoon stopped in front of the stands. A hush came over the crowd, and the only sound was the wind hitting their ears as the clouds rolled in from overhead.

This was it.

The last order from their Drill Instructor was going to be administered, and then they were free for ten days before the real mission actually began.

“RECRUITS.”

“YES, SIR.”

“THE CEREMONY HAS COMMENCED AND COMPLETED AT EXACTLY ELEVEN HUNDRED. ON THIS DAY, YOU ARE ABLE TO CALL YOURSELVES MARINES OF THE REALM. NOW, ON MY ORDER, ABOUT FACE AND DO YOUR REALM PROUD.” Senju yelled. “UNDERSTAND.”

“YES, SIR” Every platoon answered at once.

“ABOUT FACE, DISMISSED.” Senju yelled and watched each one of the Marines before him do as they were told before scattering like cock roaches to their families.

Gathering in a small circle, the hugs and congratulations from their parents and siblings rang through them while their mothers commented at how good they looked in their uniforms.

“You look like your father so much, it is frightening.” Yoshino commented to Shika.

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.” He laughed.

“Just run with it.” His father nodded and draped his arm over Yoshino’s shoulders.

“So, what are you all planning on doing with your new found freedom?” Kushina asked.

“It’s only ten days, mom.” Naruto smiled, “I don’t think I can consider that freedom.”

“It was for us.” Minato nudged Shikaku. “I knocked your mom up in those ten days.”

Kushina blushed and hid her face while Minato grinned ear to ear.

“We don’t need to know, dad.” Naruto shook his head as Kisame and Zabuza approached the group. “Is this your spouse, Zabuza?”

He nodded, “This is Haku Momochi.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Haku. He has told us so much about you.” Naruto smiled at him.

“You’re an Omega.” Kiba blurted and Ino punched him.

“That’s fucking rude.”

“No, it’s quite alright.” He waved the statement away, “I get that a lot.”

“Not saying there is nothing wrong with it of course, it’s just I—” Ino punched him again.

“Were you dropped on your head as a baby?” She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, “Probably.”

“Just ignore him.” Kisame chuckled, “He is a little slow sometimes.”

“It’s amusing.” Haku looked around. “You all look exactly as Zabuza described in his letters down to the point. I feel like I know all of you already, but I wanted to thank you all for watching out for him.” He bowed to them.

_He is so polite._ Naruto thought but nodded to him. “You’re welcome. That’s what being a Marine is all about, isn’t it?”

“Shut up, Naruto.” Gaara rolled his eyes.

“Did you get your next orders?” Kisame asked.

Shika and Gaara nodded as Kushina looked up at the sky. A small raindrop splattered against her forehead causing her to frown and she quickly nudged Minato.

“Naruto, are yours and Kiba’s things packed? The drive home is going to be a pain in the ass if we don’t get on the road.” She smiled.

Naruto nodded to his mother before turning to Kisame and Zabuza. “Well—It looks like this is where we part ways. For ten days anyway. Be safe and take care of yourselves. We will see you in Dallas.”

Zabuza pulled Naruto into a brief hug. “We’ll see you in Dallas.” He agreed as he pulled back.

////

_Dear Kiba,_

_It warms my heart to know that you took the time to write me even after all the little notes and motherly threats I have been sending to you through Naruto. Having you thank me as much as you have in that letter makes me feel as if you are one of my own which I wouldn’t deny. You have been coming around this family since you were in elementary school and I have seen you through the good times and the bad times. I know that your family life really isn’t a family at all but I pray that you will consider Minato and myself as your parents and continue to allow us to support you and be there for you whenever you need us._

_Naruto already considered you as his brother not just in name but blood as well. He has always wanted a brother if we are being completely honest here and I think he has found another he can rely on when no one else will step up to the plate and be there for him. He sees you as his closest friend and I have seen the worry on his face when it comes to you. He cares for you deeply just as Minato and I do._

_I took the time to write this because I want you to know that you are not a fuck up and you’re not going to get yourself killed because you have others who will watch out for you. You are brave and you are smart, you have surpassed all the expectations and limitations that others thought you couldn’t do and look at you now. You stand tall and proud in a Uniform fit for a Soldier with the attitude of a dedicated Marine of the realm and for that I am so proud of you and I love you as any mother can love her son._

_Kushina._

**_We are proud of you Kiba- Minato._ **

Kiba sat on the side of his rickety old mattress that laid on floor of his the home that has tormented him since he was a kid. From the moment he arrived back at that house, dressed in his BDU’s, he instantly regretted the decision. His mother didn’t even welcome him home, so much as utter a word of acknowledgment as he entered the house. He showed her the certificate of him passing boot camp, as well as showing her the pin, and all she was said was ‘what about it?’

He hated this house.

He hated the people in this house.

He hated how they belittled him, didn’t care about his accomplishments, and the determination he put into graduating boot camp. He was accepted into the alpha program despite all the other candidates that applied. He was the one who was chosen. Holding the letter out, he sunk to his knees and buried his face between his legs while the tears flowed through him. He stayed strong during boot camp for his comrades and fellow soldiers, plus his friends. He took the abuse from his drill instructors and followed every order that was thrown at him, but the kindness of his friend’s mothers is what broke him. In all of his nineteen years, he had never heard anyone speak such kind words to him and encouraged him to do better.

Feeling the tears through his pants, he had made up his mind. Standing, he carefully folded the letter and placed it into his trunk at the bottom, underneath his other letters before gathering what little clothes he had that hung in the closet. He quickly emptied his draws and was somewhat amazed that all his clothing and belongings could fit inside the trunk the Marines had given him. This would be the last time he would step foot back into this house.

“Where the fuck do you think you are going?” A voice asked from the living room.

“Anywhere that’s not here.” He growled from the stairs.

“I didn’t fucking say you would leave, you little shit.” She glared at him.

“I don’t need your permission to leave.” He stood his ground but she looked unfazed.

“Yes, you do, you little shit. This is my house.” She got up off the couch and stood in the middle of the room.

Kiba shook his head, “The only permissions I need are the ones from my superiors. Not yours.”

“But I’m your mother!” She yelled.

Kiba scoffed, “Since when?”

Her face turned red from anger and she took a step closer, “Get the fuck out of my house.” She pointed to the door.

“Gladly.” He said, grabbing the keys to his truck and walked out the front door.

The closer he got to his destination, the more relieved he felt. It was as if the weight he had carried on his shoulders for nineteen years had evaporated, and he was finally able to breathe the fresh air. He no longer heard the nagging of that woman in his ear, or the criticism from his sister, and they were pushed to the back of his mind.

The door to the two story military house opened to the blonde with ocean blue eyes and a wide grin. He leaned against the door frame with the butt end of a croissant hanging from his mouth as he looked his friend up and down, noticing the trunk. A small silence passed between them before he nodded.

“Are you home?” Naruto asked.

Kiba gave a short snort and rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Ye—yeah. I’m home.” He answered.

“Mom, set another place at the table please, Kiba is finally home.” Naruto smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has stayed with me through this, I know I post the chapters with a long space between but its necessary.   
> Kudos and comments welcomes.   
> Sam


	7. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Waifu Franbunny.

 

“Why are you in my house?” Itachi stopped short at the bottom of the stairs, “More like how did you get into my house?”

From the couch, Izuna laid his head on the pillows and smiled at him upside down. “That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”

Itachi wasn’t buying the answer, he took a step from the stairs and headed into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee before glancing out the window. Outside, the weather had turned gloomy, dark gray clouds loomed over the city as the forecast said a chance of rain could be rolling into the city, but Itachi knew it would turn into sleet if the temperature dropped.

Sometimes he hated this city in autumn. Eventually, it would start snowing even before winter had arrived. Taking a seat in front of Izuna on the other side of the living room, he held up his hand to silence him as he took the first gulp of coffee and savored the flavor before swallowing.

“Now, let’s go back to my first question.” Itachi held the cup in his lap, the warmth of the mug seeping into his fingertips. “How did you get into my house?”

“I’m a ninja, you don’t need to know how I got into your house.” He smiled.

“He has a key.” Sasuke yawned, coming from his bedroom fully dressed and heading to the kitchen for the same thing.

Izuna frowned, “Why do you always ruin my fun?”

Sasuke chuckled as he poured the rest of the coffee from the pot into his mug, inhaling the bitter aroma that filled his cup before he took out his meal from the fridge. The two in the living room remained silent as he packed his backpack, grabbed his coat and scarf from the rack, and bundled up.

“Do you have to work today?” Itachi asked, as Sasuke grabbed the keys.

Sasuke nodded. “Yes, I have to work till closing.” He opened the door, “So, I should be home between ten-thirty and eleven tonight.”

“Be careful, the rain might turn into sleet.” Itachi yelled as the front door slammed shut.

“You coddle him too much.” Izuna commented. “But I can see why.”

“Are we going back to the Omega thing?” Itachi shifted his eyes from the door to his cousin.

“No, it doesn’t have to do with the Omega BS.” He answered, “You’re like a mother hen when it comes to him.”

Itachi groaned, “Enough about my brother, what’s your purpose here?”

“I want to know what you want to me do with the boy?” He asked.

“You haven’t released him yet?” Itachi leaned forward and sat his mug on the coffee table. Izuna shook his head with a shit-eating grin. “Why not?”

“If we’re going to be completely honest here, I was having too much fun torturing him.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Blowing out knee caps is nothing anymore. Yeah, he left with a broken nose but what he did was uncalled for.”

“A baseball bat to the face wasn’t enough?” He questioned and once again Izuna shook his head. “I understand what he did was uncalled for. It’s not like I haven’t seen the damage it did to Sasuke. He brushes his teeth twice before going to bed and even changed his mouth wash from Scope to Listerine. I don’t know if he wants to feel the burn or what.”

“Changing mouthwash is a normal thing to do isn’t it?” He raised a brow. “Shisui changes tooth paste like underwear. Do you know how many tubes of toothpaste we have at the house?” He groaned, “Too fucking many.”

“Not with him.” He shook his head. “Sasuke doesn’t change his routine unless he has to. Even having Iruka come over here for sessions was killing him.”

“Are you sure Sasuke doesn’t have like OCD or something along those lines?” Izuna asked, scooting down further on the couch.

“He’s just still shaken up by the whole thing is all?” Itachi leaned over, picking up his coffee mug, “He almost didn’t want to go back to college because he didn’t want the chance of running into him again.” He took a drink of the lukewarm liquid. “But since you are still torturing him, I guess it should be alright.”

“Nah.” Izuna shook his head.

“Nah what?” Itachi asked somewhat confused.

“We released him to the hospital a month ago.” He chuckled, “Do you really think Shisui would allow me to keep him that long? Believe me, I begged to keep him longer so I could torture him but he wouldn’t let me. Fucking up his nose and his leg was enough.”

“So, you don’t have him?”

Izuna shook his head. “You really thought I had him locked in my basement, didn’t you?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Itachi shook his head, taking a drink of the now cool liquid.

“You know me so well.” He laughed, he sat up, “But what are you going to do if he does come back around though? His football career has ended because of this. What makes you so sure he won’t try and retaliate against Sasuke for something like this?”

“If he wants to keep breathing, he won’t.” Itachi answered, taking the mug with him to the kitchen and pouring out the coffee into the sink.

He didn’t like seeing his brother like this. He wasn’t the normal Sasuke he was before the summer began, and now with it being fall, he had seemed to close into himself and barely talks unless he’s comfortable enough to speak. He was just happy that the therapy sessions with Iruka had been completed and he was giving the okay back to school.

As for work, he didn’t know if Sasuke had told his closest friend about what had actually happened. The loud mouth redhead had a thing for protecting Sasuke with her life since middle school, a crush that would never die even though Sasuke would never like her that way. The beta did have an aura of an Alpha and he had to give her props for it.

“Are you headed into work?” Izuna asked from the kitchen door.

“In about thirty minutes.” He answered, setting the coffee mug upside down in the sink.

“Think I could catch a ride?” He grinned.

“Did you not drive over here?” He lowered his gaze.

“Like I said—ninja.”

////

“Are you sure this is what you want?” The blonde haired man asked from the other side of the counter. “I could tweak this and make it look even better.”

“Yeah, for more money.”

“I wouldn’t charge you for changes.” He chuckled while rolling his eyes. “How dare you think so little of me, Naruto?”

“Stuff it, Deidara.” He groaned, “Are you able to do this or not?”

“I’m able to do many styles, and the Celtic knot tattoos are my best.” He winked and picked up the design, “You want this on both shoulders?”

“Yes.” He nodded, following Deidara to one of the back rooms while removing his coat and scarf his mother made him wear.

The tattoo shop had changed in the last three months he had been there. The black leather couches that had been in the lobby were now red while the flooring had changed from the ugly gray tile that ran throughout the entire building to dark hardwood. He would have to say that it matched better with the blood red walls.

“I can’t believe you made it through boot camp.” Deidara joked while pulling out the ink he would need from the top cabinet. “I didn’t think you would make it six weeks.”

“You highly underestimate me, Dei.” He rolled his eyes and removed his shirt, taking a seat in the chair while Deidara traced the outline for him.

“It needs to stop at the elbow correct?” He looked up and cocked his head to the side admiring Naruto's rippling muscles and abs. He mentally he licked his lips, somewhat jealous of the person who gets to touch those on a daily basis.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, it can’t be seen when I'm wearing my uniform.”

“Alright.” Deidara nodded, pulling his eyes away from his chest. “I'm going to highly suggest only doing one shoulder for now since you’re not going to have the time to heal properly. You did say you would be shipping out for another six weeks, and I don’t want you to not be able to perform your training.”

“Now you are underestimating me.” He smirked, watching Deidara place the stencil on his arm and press down. After a minute, Deidara carefully pulled the paper from his shoulder and took a step back from the mirror.

“How does it look?” He asked, “Is that where you want it?”

Examining it in the mirror, Naruto nodded and flexed his arm to see how it would look, not hearing the deep inhale Deidara did from beside him.

“Yeah, that’s exactly where I want it.” Naruto said.

“Your scent became much stronger than the last time you were here.” He put on his black gloves and took a seat. The chair Naruto was sitting in slowly moved back till he was lying on his back, and he soon heard the buzz of the tattoo gun. “It’s almost as if you finally got some.” He teased.

“You wish.” Naruto chuckled, “It’s not like I didn’t notice you staring at my chest, Dei.” He turned his head towards the beta male. “Is your hand not good enough anymore.”

“You really shouldn’t irritate me while I’m tattooing you.” He warned, wiping away some of the extra ink. “I could this fuck up.”

“But you wouldn’t.” Naruto teased.

“So, how was boot camp?” Deidara asked, making light conversation since he was going to be in that chair for the next three hours.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” He answered, “The training is rigorously hard and it seems like all I did for the first three weeks was march and drills, but after swim week, it gets fun.”

“Swim week.” A blonde eyebrow rose.

“We got to jump into a huge pool with all our gear on and swim to the other side. Some weren’t able to make it though.” He frowned, “Apparently, some of the gear is too heavy.”

“So, if you’re supposed to be dropped in and the plane crashed over water does mean some of you are going to die?” Deidara asked, wiping some more of the ink off.

“I guess.” He answered. “The ones who weren’t able to make it across full gear were Betas though. No offense.”

“None taken.” Deidara shrugged, “My gay ass wouldn’t have made it either. I know some of the gear weighs fifty to a hundred pounds. I would drown.”

“Or be depressed because you had to cut your hair.” Naruto chuckled.

“Oh, if I had to cut my hair, I would have quit…Hands down.” He laughed. “My hair is my baby.”

“Pretty boy.” Naruto taunted.

“I can’t insult you on appearance because you’ll take it as a compliment, so it’s not fair.” Deidara glanced up at him.

“Were you going to call me a meathead or something like that? Because if you were, my dad beat you to it.” He turned his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I have only been back for three days and I had to go purchase new shirts because my arms kept ripping the seams.” He remembered his mother calling his arms beefy and laughed.

“What?”

“When my mother saw me the day before graduation, she called my arms beefy.”

“Your bicep is almost the size of my head.” Deidara pursed his lips and batted his eyelashes as if to tell him she isn’t wrong.

“But that doesn’t make them beefy.” He argued.

“Naruto, shut up.”

“Fine.” He closed his eyes. “Just wake me up when you want me to turn.”

“Alright, will do.” He answered and reached over to his phone to turn up the song that was playing.

For half an hour, Deidara’s soft singing ran through his head and pulled him to sleep, the buzz of the tattoo gun completely ignored while the blonde listened to the words from the other’s mouth. With such a pretty face and funny personality, he didn’t quite understand why Deidara was single. He had a lot going for him. He owned a tattoo parlor, a career that was highly frowned upon in the northern realm because others didn’t think that skin shouldn’t be marred with ink.

But there were some that loved them and covered themselves in tattoos, just like Deidara. Every inch of his skin was covered in one piece or another. He was sure most of them told a story while the others were there just for fun. Since getting his first tattoo from Deidara, he promised he would always come back to him and only him for his tattoos.

“Soooo, does Mr. Marine have a girlfriend?” Deidara broke through the song Naruto had been concentrating on.

“What?” He asked.

“I asked if you had a girlfriend.” Deidara repeated, moving a bit further down his arm and tracing the stencil.

“No, I don’t have one of those.” He shook his head.

“What about a boyfriend?” He glanced up at him.

“To be honest, I don’t have time for relationships.” Naruto avoided the question.

“Oh come on, I'm sure an Alpha like you has them lined up around the block, waiting for you to acknowledge them.” He teased. “Ring—ring, next please.”

“Nah.” Naruto shook his head, “I'm not like that. I did have my eyes set on one before boot camp, but that fell through.”

“Awe, did you have your heart set on someone?” Deidara teased, “That’s adorable.”

“Are you going to tease me the entire time we do this?” He asked, turning his head back to the ceiling.

“You still avoided the question.” Deidara muttered.

“No, I didn’t avoid it.” He said, “I just don’t think it’s important whether or not I’m with a female or a male. Love is love no matter what and as long as I am happy, I don’t care the gender.”

“So, you don’t believe in the whole mating and true soul mate myth?” Deidara chuckled at the last part.

“I mean it’s there, one can’t deny it even though some would like to or act as if it doesn’t exist. It’s in our genetics and its apart of who we are, but I don’t see the importance of laying claim to someone as if they are property.” He explained, “I feel like it takes away their value.”

“I see.” Deidara nodded and continued to work on Naruto’s arms. “That’s a better answer than I have heard some alphas tell me. Like I know I may look like an Omega because of my small frame and feminine features, but I thank god every day for making me a Beta. I’ve seen what Omegas have to go through, how the heats are so intense that they lock themselves away because they fear what an alpha would do if they take a whiff of it.” He frowned and pulled his sleeve down over his arm while shifting in his seat uncomfortably, and stopping the tattoo machine for a moment. “It sounds selfish, doesn’t it?”

Naruto shook his head, reaching up to lightly touch Deidara’s cheek with his knuckle. “No, it’s not selfish. People only know how it’s like if they’ve gone through it themselves, and that’s alright, Dei.” He left the sentence at that, and Deidara blushed a little, lowering his head slightly from Naruto's gaze before starting up the tattoo gun once more.

The conversation from earlier had Deidara working more diligently, and double checking the lines for the outline, his mouth remaining shut on the subject and was unable to think of anything else to say for a while. Two hours in, he finished shading and was working on the colors when Naruto yawned, turning his head towards him and the rhythm of his chest indicated that he had fallen asleep.

Over the years of tattooing, he had seen many reactions to being tattooed, but never someone falling asleep. The buzz of the tattoo gun had always drowned itself out to white noise for Deidara while he focused on the music he always had playing from his phone or in his headphone, but he seemed captivated by the blonde sleeping. He watched his chest rise and fall, completely unaware that he was being watched by the other.

 Leaning over, careful not to touch Naruto's arm, he inhaled the Alpha’s scent that had been driving him crazy since he arrived, and the mouthwatering scent of sandalwood with a hint of mint engulfed him causing a purr to escape his throat.

“Did you just growl at me?” Naruto asked in a husky voice.

Jerking back, Deidara shook his head quickly. “No.” He answered sharply.

“I didn’t meant to fall asleep on you.” He opened his eyes and locked gazed with him. “Am I done?”

“Yeah, I just finished the skull in the middle of the shoulder piece and was about to wake you up.” He said, shutting the gun off and turning away from him. “Go take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think.”

Rising from the seat, Naruto stretched with a yawn and caught sight of Deidara eyeing his chest down to the hem of his pants. Chuckling, he stepped in front of the mirror, turning to face his left side and admiring the shading work on the armor slates. Along the inside, the dark orange color they had agreed upon showed through the tan of his skin and clashed with the black outline of the choppy skull in the middle. The color of the studded detail along the top of his shoulder stood out against the red and black, as well as the underling of chain mail.

“You did an excellent job, Dei.” He rotated his shoulder in the mirror with a smile. “In three days, do you think you could do the same on the other shoulder?”

“Let that one heal first.” He shook his head. “I think you’re becoming addicted.”

“I might be.” He laughed, “Your work is amazing, I wish I could tattoo a shoulder with armor and make it look realistic.”

“That would take years of practice.” The ‘beta’ took off his gloves after dumping the remaining ink and washing out the containers. From the cabinet a small roll of saran wrap was retrieved and stretched out over the tattoo after he layered the skin with setting jelly. Watching him rub the clear goo over his shoulder and arm made a shiver run down his spine before his arm was wrapped in plastic wrap.

“Thank you for doing this.” Naruto said putting his shirt on carefully trying not to disturb the wrap.

“That’s why I’m here.” Deidara smiled, “And besides, you already paid for it.”

“Smartass.” He grabbed his coat and scarf.

The music in the lobby had changed songs as Naruto approached the door, but he stopped short and turned back to Deidara who was behind the counter.

“What?” He knitted his brows.

“I know that I’m only here for a few days, but would you like to get together for dinner or a movie before I have to ship out again?” He asked.

A small blush covered Deidara’s cheeks, “How do you know I’m not already seeing someone?”

“Because if you were, you wouldn’t have been scenting me.” He grinned.

Deidara made a face and rolled his eyes but smiled, “I guess, since you’re pressuring me.”

Naruto's grin turned into a smile before approaching him at the counter. Leaning forward, he gently rubbed his face in the crook of Deidara neck, planting a small kiss at the junction before straightening up. Deidara’s chest heaved at the closeness of the other and bit his lip.

“Your secret is safe with me.” He muttered into his ear and left the parlor.

Deidara shivered, his body heating up at the close contact and he inhaled deeply.

The bell above the door dinged with the shut of the door and the blonde stood there stunned for a moment. He didn’t notice the click of heels down the wooden floor to the lobby until a woman leaned against the counter. His eyes were glued to the front door and the strong scent of naruto lingered on his skin.

“I wish someone would do that to me—” The woman breathed, “—Damn”

Deidara continued to watch the door, wondering if the other would come back, and when he didn’t, his body finally relaxed.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you stunned like that before.” She raised an eyebrow. “Must be a strong ass scent on that Alpha.”

“You have no idea.”

  ////

“I think you would be proud of me.” Nagato announced, entering his boss’ office with a stack of papers in one hand and a small pill bottle in the other.

“You know, when I wake up I always ask myself, _‘What bullshit is Nagato going to bring me today?’_ ” Itachi turned in his chair, setting the file on his desk.

“See, I was right about you being a stick in the mud.” He chuckled, “Now, you are deep in the mud, so much so, you’re drowning.”

“I would rather be drowning than have to listen to your nonsense.” He shot back and leaned forward against his desk.    

“No, because I would be your saving grace and free that stick.”

“Not if you can’t find me.” Itachi frowned as Nagato sat the stack of papers on the desk and took a seat. “What is this?”

“You gave me a few weeks to fix and complete the stronger implant.” He answered, “I tested it against all the antibiotics Kabuto and I had in stock and the only one that weakens it is penicillin, but only in high dosages. Which means the implant will be able to be put in the market by next week.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, “I don’t want another repeat of the last time.”

“That was three years ago, Itachi.” He groaned and sat the bottle down on the desk, “Yes, I’m positive. That’s why I brought the implant and the documentation to show you.”

“I'm so glad you’re learning.” Itachi smarted off, picking up the bottle and examining the implant from the outside.

The last three times Nagato had brought him an implant, the size was much bigger. The rounded edges of the device looked as if it could be a pain pill instead of a suppressant. It has been mistaken for one many times by doctors and nurses in the southern realms. On this implant, the word ‘Omega’ was written in black ink across the top with the Uchiha logo on the bottom.

“Really.” He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.

“What.”

“Don’t you dare tell me that you put this on every implant we possibly might have shipped out?”

Nagato laughed and Itachi shot his head up to stare at him, “I’m smarter than that, Itachi.” He smiled, “I only labeled that one because we were testing it. The others just have the company’s emblem on it, plus the pills of the same supplement are packaged with the medical warnings and correct dosage.” He touched his chest as if he was offended, “And for you to even think I would jeopardize our company like that makes me sad.”

“Our company.” He repeated, frowning.

“Fine, your company—whatever.” He shrugged, “You’re just the face while I am the backbone.”

Itachi threw the bottle at him, “Get out of my office.” He ordered, “Take the sample and paperwork to Shisui and tell him that the product is ready.”

“I will once I’m done speaking with you about something else.” He caught the bottle. “I was wondering about Sasuke.”

“What about Sasuke?”

“His three years are coming up and I’m going to need to replace the implant before it stops working.” He states.

“I thought he came to see you after the incident happened and you changed it then?”

The beta shook his head, “He wouldn’t let me touch him and I understood why, so I left it at that. I know he’s back in college and work, correct?”

Itachi nodded, “As far as I know.”

“Well, next time you see him, please send him back to me.” He answered, “If he doesn’t, his heat is going to come back with a vengeance.”

“Alright—alright.” He nodded, “I will have him come see you tomorrow or the day after.”

“Good.” He stood up, taking the bottle and the paperwork. “See you later, Itachi.”

“Please get out of my office.”

////

Sasuke scratched at the implant in his arm before draping the apron over his head and tying the string at the small of his back. Before heading to the employee break room for his things, he took a small glance around the café to see how many patrons were there. The line at the register blocked his view from seeing who was manning it, but he knew there was a new person, judging from what Karin had texted him the night before.

Yesterday, Iruka had told him that his sessions were completely over, and since he was going back to school and work, he wasn’t going to let his trauma hold him down. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he was still somewhat wary about going to classes without someone familiar. He didn’t want to run into Sakon or any of his friends. To his luck, his friend Yukimaru was taking a few of the same courses he was as well, and they would carpool or walk to class.

“I was wondering when you were gonna show.” Karin said from the door, pulling him from his thoughts. “I thought you would ditch me.”

“Well, that’s something incredibly low to think of me.” He said, fingers coming up to scratch the implant once more.

“Do you need a band aid so you can stop scratching at it?” She asked, and pulled her bag from the locker.

“No.” He dug deeper, “It’s just never itched like this before.”

“Are you needing to replace it?” She pulled the band aid from her purse and handed it to Sasuke before throwing her bag back into the locker.

“I don’t fucking know.” He groaned, pulling the band aid from the packaging and placing it over the implant. “I just wish it would stop itching is all.” He threw his trash. “How is the new girl doing?”

“She’s picking up at the register really well.” Karin held the door open and followed Sasuke towards the front of the store.

The line that Sasuke had seen when he first entered had died down to one person while a few of the tables still had patrons sitting there talking. He took his usual spot that Karin always made him work when they were together till he finally noticed who the new girl was.

Her short black hair that bobbed at the back and framed her face in the front coordinated with her lavender eyes and warm smile that he recognized her immediately.

“Hinata.” Sasuke said in a low voice just in case it wasn’t her.

Turning from the last person her eyes locked with Sasuke's and she smiled. “Sasuke.” She darted forward and pulled him into a hug. “It’s been fucking forever.”

“You two know each other?” Karin arched a brow.

Hinata and Sasuke nodded, “We used to go to elementary school together and we were best friends.”

“When did you return?” Sasuke returned her hug and pulled back, looking her over. “Damn, your tits are huge.”

“I know, right?” She sighed, “I hate them. It’s so hard to find a nice shirt that my tits don’t stretch out.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Karin agreed with her and handed the gentlemen his cup of coffee.

“When did you get back in town?” Sasuke asked while beginning his cleaning duty.

“A few months ago.” She answered, “Dad has been deployed overseas to the eastern realm for a few months, so Neji and I are staying at the Hyuga house till his return. Plus I transferred all my credits to the college here, so I’m going to be finishing my major.”

“What are you going for?”

“English.” She answered, “I want to be an English teacher, so I decided to take writing classes as well because I’m horrible at writing.”

“Funny, because I’m majoring in journalism.” Sasuke chuckled as the bell over the door dinged.

“Welcome to the red cloud.” All three of them said, welcoming the newcomer.

“What about you Karin?” Hinata asked and refilled the coffee beans like she was shown as Sasuke headed to the back.

“English Major as well.” She answered her and turned to the person waiting. “What can I get yo—

“I don’t think that’s a way to greet an old friend.” The new patron beamed and chuckled at her.

Quickly, Karin rounded the counter and hugged him in front of everyone in the store. Keeping her arms on his shoulders she took a step back and looked him over before slowly sliding her hands down his shoulders to his biceps just to squeeze them a little.

“Damn, you must be working out constantly to get these raging muscles.” She continued to squeeze till he removed her hand from his left shoulder. “My wimpy grip hurt you?”

“No, I just got a tattoo about an hour ago and you were squeezing it.” He chuckled.

“Oh— I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She drew both of her hands back, “I didn’t know.”

“That’s alright.” He chuckled.

“Do you have time to chat?” She asked, watching Sasuke take a few bags of trash through the back. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I have a few minutes, where would you like to sit?” He asked and followed her to the booth he always sat at, but this time his back was to the counters.

“So Naruto, where have you been?” She asked “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever?”

“I’ve been at basic.” He answered “I’m home for ten days and then I’m going to be shipping out again.”

“Is that why you said goodbye last time?” She frowned.

“I didn’t think I would be stationed back here.” He answered, “Dad said they send us where ever they need us.” He leaned back, “I was really hoping for Hawaii.”

“Too bad your ass got stuck back here.” She chuckled. “If you go to Hawaii, you’re taking me. I don’t care if I have to pretend to be your wife.” She leaned over the table and poked him in the chest, “I’m going with you.”

“How about I fly you out for a while?” He bartered with her.

“That’ll work.” She nodded. “Did you come back here for one of your complicated drinks?”

Naruto shook his head, “No, I came back to see if it was still here.” He looked around, “Dad said he hasn’t visited in a while so I was curious.”

“Dad?” She asked confused.

“Yeah.” He nodded, “Looks like me but with longer hair.” He took out his phone and showed her the picture.

Taking the phone, she views the screen and her eyes locked with the man with blonde hair that had his arm wrapped around Naruto in his Marine uniform before looking at the red headed woman on the other side of him.

“Is that your mom?” She asked.

Naruto nodded, “Yep.”

“She is very pretty and you have her nose.” She chuckled, “Do you mind sending that to me? I want to show it to someone.”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“When your dad came in here the first time, I thought it was your brother.” She handed him the phone back. “It’s a little embarrassing to say, but I didn’t care what he was, I might have ended up as your step mom or sister-in-law.”

“Ew.” He laughed and she smacked his arm.

“That is totally rude.” A small smile adored her lip and he shrugged.

“I’ll let him know you said that.” He looked at his watch and stood up after noting the time. “I hate to run off, but I have an appointment on base that I can’t miss.”

“I understand.” She smiled and returned the hug he had pulled her into. After a minute, he had released her and headed towards the door. “Bye, Naruto.” She waved and returned to the counter as Sasuke came from the back room.

“Damn, who was that?” Hinata playfully nudged her.

“He use to come in here all the time and order a caramel macchiato with extra caramel during the last six months of high school.” She answered as Sasuke walked past.

“He has a very strong alpha scent.” Hinata somewhat blushed as Sasuke stopped in front of her.

“What is it Sasuke?” Karin asked.

“You need to change your shirt.” He stated before heading to the freezer to cool off the fire that raged through his body.

“What was that about?” Hinata said, watching Sasuke quickly made a dash to the back room.

“There’s no telling.” Karin shrugged, “Do you think you can manage the front while I see what is up with him?”

Hinata nodded, “Don’t worry I got this.”

“Thank you.”

Sasuke quickly opened the freezer door, welcoming the freezing cold air that rushed over his overheated body as he stepped in. The small beads of sweat that had accumulated on the back of his neck turned cold and ran down the length of this back till they absorbed into his pants. The door opened from the outside, the redhead entering the freezer, and the scent from her shirt invaded his nose once more sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. His fingers gripped the metal shelf that stood behind him and he felt the freezing metal sting his skin.

“Sasuke, are you alright?” She asked, closing the door and blocking his potential way out. “I’ve never seen you dash that quick before.”

“I’m fine.” He breathed in the cold, “I just needed to cool off is all.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, “I don’t want to leave you in here unattended.”

“Just give me a few.” He answered her, “I’ll be out of here soon.”

Opening the freezer door, she nodded to him, taking a glance back and leaving the room. Gently, she closed the door and headed back out into the lobby as Sasuke kneeled down and stuck his head between his knees. He didn’t understand how the scent of another had begun to affect him this way, it never had before. The implant in his arm should have warded off his omega biology, so why was he reacting this way?

To his disappointment, he didn’t even see the person Karin was speaking to because he was busy with work and off in his own little world. He quickly took a few more deep breaths and stood up, prying his fingers off the metal shelf while trying to ignore the severe irritation coming from his arm. He made a mental note that he needed to speak with his brother about the implant once he got home. Quietly, he opened the freezer door, straightened his apron out, and headed back to work.

//

Come Friday morning, the implant had become so intensely irritating that he scratched at it in his sleep, which caused deep nail wounds to appear up and down his bicep.

Through work the previous day, he had his bicep wrapped in an ace bandage to keep from picking at it just as he did today. After his shower, he headed down the stairs towards the dining room to see the table filled with cooked breakfast and his brother waiting for him on the opposite side. Carefully, he took a seat, filling his plate with a few things as his brother set the paper he had down.

“The last time you met me at the table like this, you told me mom and dad passed away.” He glared at his brother before picking up is fork, “So, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I’m leaving.” He stated matter of fact.

“To where?” He took a bite of eggs.

“The western realm.” He answered, “I have a conference i cannot miss, so I will be gone for a week or so. Izuna will be checking on you during the time I’m gone.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” He snapped. “I'm a grown ass man at the age of twenty. I think I can handle a week without your ass.” He glared at him and picked up his cup of coffee, taking a sip. “This coffee is weak.”

“Good thing I didn’t make it then, huh.” He shot back.

“That is so rude…” Shisui said from the kitchen, “I work hard on this meal and you tell me the coffee is weak.”

“Does he live here now, too?” Sasuke groaned finishing the eggs on his plate.

“No, he doesn't.” he answered, “He just likes making my life a living hell this early in the morning.”

“All jokes and this aside,” He gestured to Shisui, “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning, so we will need a ride to the airport.” He said and turned a page of the paper he was reading.

“Who is we?” He sat his fork down on the now empty plate.

“Shisui is coming with me.” He answered, “Since he is a partner of our company, he needs to come as well.”

“So I’m not here as your baby sitter, smartass.” His cousin took a sip of his coffee and made a grim face, “Damn, you were right, the coffee is weak.”

“I'm not the kind of person to say I told you so but,” Sasuke stood from the chair and looked to his cousin, “I told you so.”

“Shithead.” Shisui said while taking another sip of the weak coffee.

“What was that?” Sasuke picked up his messenger bag.

“Have a good day at school.” He waved to him as he slammed the front door.

Plopping down in the passenger seat of Karin’s mustang, he buckled his seat belt and went over the checklist for his classes that afternoon. Between his second and third lecture, he had a two hour break for him to do whatever he pleased. Most of the time, he ended up visiting the small food court they had on campus to study.

“How’s your arm?” Karin broke the silence.

“What do you mean?” He looked out the passenger window.

“You said the implant was bugging you a few days at work.” She answered and turned on her left blinker. “Did it ever stop itching?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No, it’s become even worse over these two days. I wrapped it with an ace bandage until I’m able to see Nagato.”

“Who the hell is that?” She said while changing lanes and pulling into one of the many parking lots.

“He’s my doctor.” He answered, “He works under my brother, so he is pretty close to the family. He’s the only one Itachi trust.”

“Oh, I’m sure he works underneath him.” She joked, shutting the car off and remained inside for the heat. “Since you decided to be incognito for your birthday a few months ago, I just remembered that I bought you a present.” She opened the glove box and pulled out a small black box.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Karin.” Sasuke shook his head as she thrusted the box into his hands.

“Go on.” She beamed, “Open it.”

Looking down at the small box, he smiled. He secretly loved it when she remembered his birthday. The only thing he received from Itachi was a slap on the shoulder, welcoming him to being twenty. He frowned at the memory and opened the box. Inside the box was a small white and red Uchiha fan attached to a black chain, and he quickly took it from the box after removing his scarf.

“I'm guessing you like it.” She chuckled.

He shook his head, “I love it.” he answered her and clasped the chain behind his neck, looking down at it.

“I had it custom made because you’re that special to me.” She said, “You’re the closet thing I have ever had to a brother, so I thought this would be extra special since you’re twenty now.”

Leaning over the console a bit, he pulled her into a hug and muttered his thank you in her ear, feeling extra emotional today for some odd reason. Releasing her, he replaced the scarf around his neck and followed her as she stepped from the car into the freezing October air.

Through his first and second class, the only thing on his mind was the necklace draped around his neck and his mind would empty when he would feel the brush of the metal on his chest. The notes his professors were telling the class to take was long forgotten, and he had to borrow another’s notes to write them down.

“Sasuke, are you alright?” A voice said as they sat down in front of him.

“Huh.” he looked around startled. “What?”

“I asked if you were okay.” Hinata asked, setting the cup she had down on the table. “Do you even know where you are?”

“No, I don’t.” He chuckled, “I’ve been air headed all day.” He frowned, “I didn’t even take notes during my lectures today.”

“Scatterbrain.” Hinata laughed, “The great Sasuke Uchiha, scatterbrained.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I thought it was.” She shrugged and glanced at his arm. “Why is your arm wrapped?”

“Oh, this.” He pulled up his sleeve. “I had to wrap the implant because it’s still itchy.” He rubbed the bandage, “I'm half tempted to rip it out.”

“Is it not working?” She inhaled but not detecting anything different about him.

“No, its working.” He answered, “If it wasn’t you, would be able to tell.” He looked up as a group of Alphas passed them heading to one of the food stands and he felt a small tickle at the back of his throat while he crossed his leg over the other underneath the table.

“What’s your next class?” Hinata asked, looking at her schedule. “I really hope you have, Professor Yamato.”

“Yamato.” Sasuke repeated and she nodded, “Yeah, I have him. His room is in the next building, and since I have two hours to kill, I sit over here and wait.” His foot began to bounce underneath the table.

“I have a class at ten in the morning, then at two in the afternoon.” She groaned and leaned against the table with her head in her hands. “What am I to do for three hours?”

“The food isn't that bad.” He looked around for a moment before the same group of Alphas took a seat a few tables away from them. The white haired male at the end stole glances at him and Hinata every so often, and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “We can always meet here after your ten AM class, though you may be waiting a few minutes alone.”

“Why?”

“My morning class isn't relieved till eleven fifteen.” He stated and shifted in his seat once more, hoping that she hadn't noticed.

“I’ll wait for you.” She nodded, “It’s boring to be sitting here alone.” She looked around and noticed the glare from the Alphas a few tables away. “And it’s much safer being together.”

“Preach it, sister.” He laughed and looked down at his watch. “Speaking of time, our next class starts in twenty minutes. Do you want to start heading over?”

“Might as well.” She gathered her coffee cup and bag as did Sasuke. “Are you running a fever?”

Sasuke shook his head, “Not that I know of why?”

“Your face is extremely flushed.” She moved his bangs from his forehead and pressed her hand to him, but he jerked away.

“It’s just warm in here.” He picked up his bag and draped it across his shoulder.

Looking at all the tables, Sasuke realized it was inevitable to pass the group of laughing Alphas, and he gripped the strap to his bag a little tighter. The white haired man looked up in time to see Sasuke almost pass and he quickly opened his mouth.

“Guys, that’s the Omega that sucks good dick.” He pointed to Sasuke and six people looked up to stare. “Even if you have to force it down his throat.”

“Oh, it is.” One of the others turned around to see Sasuke. “Sakon said he makes a perfect face when it touches the back of his throat.”

“I thought your brother was just hiding him.” Another said licking his lips and Sasuke cringed. “I want a piece.”

“I’ve always wondered what an Omega’s face looks like with a cock shoved down their throat.” The one with black hair commented as Sasuke doubled over and fell to his knees, his body heating up intensely.

His backpack hit the floor with a loud bang, grabbing Hinata's attention, and she quickly turned around. “Sasuke?” She kneeled in front of him, “Are you alright?”

Sasuke clenched the fabric of his pants so tight his knuckles began to turn white. The searing smell of his heat ignited the air of the cafe, and a few beads of sweat rolled down his neck under the scarf. Thinking quickly, Hinata shot a text to Karin and one other person while she glanced up at the table of Alphas who were inhaling the beginning scent of his heat.

“Sasuke, where are your suppressants?” She asked panicked.

With his chest heaving, Sasuke shook his head and said, “I don’t have any.” He bit his lip.

“See what I mean boys?” The white haired Alpha looked at Sasuke while scooting his chair back from the table. “Just thinking about sucking cock makes him go into heat.” He stood up, making his way towards him.

“I want a turn.” The one with black hair stated, following him.

“Hang on, Sasuke—fuck.” Hinata said, digging through her bag quickly and pulled out a small dosed pen filled with a suppressant.

“Fuck, he smells delicious.” One licked his lips and came closer.

The light around his visions became blurry while the heat took over his body. He could feel the slick between his legs coating his pants and the horrible memories of that night decided to surface, putting his body in panic mode. He knew they were coming closer, and the Omega in him clawed at the surface to touch one of them. He wanted to be forced to the floor and fucked senseless till he was unable to speak. He felt his body inch further across the floor away from Hinata, a force unexplainable, pushing him across the floor to meet them in the middle till a sharp pain erupted through his body just above the glands and he dropped to the floor instantly.

“Do we have a problem here?” A deep voice rang out as he fought with the Alpha inside to not touch Sasuke. The four Alphas that were fast approaching snarled their teeth at him as he blocked their path. “Karin, Hinata, take Sasuke home. Now.”

Karin nodded, taking one of his arms while Hinata took the other and helped him out of the building to the car.

“Thank you, Juugo.” Karin asked, hitting unlock on the key fob. “What did you give him?”

“It’s a suppressant with a sedative in it.” She answered, helping Sasuke into the car. “Take him home and I will follow.”

“Alright.” Karin nodded, rounding the car and hopping into the driver seat. Starting the car, and putting the car in drive, she squealed her tires on the wet pavement out of the parking lot towards Sasuke's home. Looking over at her friend, he clawed at his pants even through the sedative that Hinata had given him and the sweat soaked through his clothing. She had only seen him like this once before when they were in middle school. He hadn't had the implant embedded yet, and after seeing him in so much pain and begging for anyone to do dirty things to him, she took it upon herself to protect him from the dirt bag Alphas that would try to take advantage of him.

_“Hello?”_

“Itachi its Karin.” She said into the Blu—tooth.

_“Yes, I figured when your name popped up on my phone.”_ He smarted off. _“Why are you calling me?”_

“I’m bring Sasuke home.” She answered trying to keep her voice calm.

_“Umm… Why? Is he alright? What’s going on?”_ It sounded like he opened a door.

“Sasuke's implant failed.” She finally said. “He’s in heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray we are on another chapter!! What did you think? Give me your thoughts, your concerns, your WTF moments. I am ready for anything!!!  
> Bring it on!!!  
> I really enjoyed everyone comments from last time and I highly appreciate as does Franbunny the Kudos we receive. She works hard on being my wonderful beta and her tears if what keeps me going lol, sometimes. There is a lot of hugs in the middle of her fixing things.   
> Sam.
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded the 20th of September.


	8. Goddamnit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has his first date with Deidara.   
> Sasuke goes through an intense heat.   
> Problems arrive a boarding town.   
> Sasuke confides in Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the Lovely Franbunny!!!

Nagato nervously fiddled with the small clear tube he held in his hands that held the new implant for Sasuke while Itachi raged infront of him. When he received the call that Itachi needed the Beta at his home within 20 minutes or he wouldn’t have a job, he hauled ass through stop lights and four way intersections till he slid into Itachi’s driveway. He barely missed Karin’s black mustang and a new person’s car he had never seen before.

“What the fuck do you mean he’s going to have to suffer through the heat?” Itachi yelled, slamming his hand down on the granite countertop while glaring daggers at his pharmacist.

“That’s the way it works, Itachi.” He answered, “I cannot take out the implant and replace it with a new suppressant until his heat runs its course. If I embed a new implant now, it will throw his hormones out of whack and fuck up his Omega pheromone glands as well as his reproductive organs.” He argued, “You should have had him come in earlier and we would have been able to avoid this.”

“What are some of the symptoms that the device isn’t working properly?” Itachi asked through gritted teeth.

“The area around the device will develop a rash and it becomes extremely itchy.” He replied. “In rare cases, the injection site may become painful and mood swings can accrue while their hormones are trying to readjust to not having the suppressant.”

“He has been moody lately.” Itachi crossed his arms and patted his chin with his index finger, “Karin, come here.”

“Yes?” She sang, entering the kitchen.

“Have you seen Sasuke itching his arm or anything odd this week?”

Karin took a moment to think about it, “Wednesday at work he was complaining that is was itchy and was digging at it so bad, I had to place a band aid over it to stop him.”

“Did he show any heat symptoms afterward?” Nagato turned towards her.

Once again she nodded, “A friend of mine visited the café and hugged me before he left. Just getting close to me, he broke down and hid in the freezer for almost an hour.”

“Which means he is in day three of his cycle, so by Tuesday, he should be back to normal and I can administer the new implant in his arm.” He sat the tube on the counter between him and Itachi. “This device will last four years instead of the typical three like the others.”

“Are you sure?” Itachi asked.

“Very.” He nodded, “What did you shoot him with though?”

“A suppressant with a sedative in it.” Hinata entered the conversation, holding out the epipen. “I carry one around just in case.”

“Why?” They asked.

“Oh, I’m an Omega, too.” She answered, moving her sleeve and showing the bump in her skin where the device was implanted. “Father and Neji only trust the Uchiha Pharmaceutical Company for the best Omega suppressants and scent blockers.”

“I feel like she just used one of our commercials against us.” Nagato knitted his brows.

“She did.” Itachi chuckled.

“Well for that, I thank you.” Nagato smiled at Hinata. “I work very hard to make sure I am able to accommodate every male and female Omega alike.”

“If you don’t help Sasuke, you won’t be accommodating anyone anymore.” Itachi threatened, “Because you will be out of a job.”

Nagato frowned.

“You could make them better though.” Hinata interrupted his pout.

“Excuse me?”

“I said you could make them better.” She repeated.

“How do you suggest that?” This time it was Itachi who spoke.

“Instead of the device being implanted in the bicep, wouldn’t under the glands in our necks be the most ideal spot?” She moved her shirt to show her throat and pointed to a small spot under her collar bone, “If you implanted a device directly under the glands it wouldn’t take that long for the suppressant to be administered to them because the device would be directly underneath them which would provide the implant faster and more effective in an emergency situation.”

Itachi chuckled, “Damn, she might be coming after your job.”

“Yeah—yeah, save your threats for someone who cares.” Nagato rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys, “I will be back Tuesday when his heat is over.”

“I might have to send Shisui and replace myself with Izuna for the conference.” Itachi thought out loud and continued to touch his chin with his finger as if he was truly deep thinking about the problem.

“I can stay with Sasuke.” Hinata offered, “I don’t have to work this weekend and I can watch him to make sure he doesn’t sneak out of the house.”

“Who are you again?” Itachi asked her.

“You are still an asshole after all these years huh weasel.” Hinata groaned.

“Oh yes, the Hyuga girl” He pointed at her but he still didn’t remember her.

“I was Sasuke's friend during elementary school.” She reminded him, “My father owns 25% of your stock.”

“Oh yes, Hinata.” He changed his tune and she flipped him off.

“Oh, fuck off, Itachi.” She left the kitchen, throwing her hands up in the air while muttering under her breath about how much he was still a dick.

“I’m not even going to ask about that relationship.” Karin shook her head, “I can stay will Sunday. I have class Monday as well as work and I can’t miss either of them. I’ll pick up the assignments from Sasuke's teachers while I’m there so he can do them.”

“Thank you.” Itachi nodded and looked at Nagato, “I will have the guest bedrooms made ready for you both. My flight leaves tomorrow and I will try to come back Tuesday if not Wednesday morning will at the latest. You and Hinata are welcomed to anything in the house, no parties, no friends over and no jumping on the furniture.” He warned.

“We are adults not children.” She reminded him.

“Sometimes I wonder.” He answered her, leaving the kitchen but came right back. “Oh and stay out of my office.”

“Karin, I'm going to leave three epipens on the table.” Nagato grabbed her attention, “Since this is his first heat in three years, his body might not be able to handle it so if it gets too bad.”

“Thank you.” She said as he left her alone in the kitchen. “Okay so what am I supposed to do?”

“With what?” Hinata asked from the couch.

“With the epipens.” She sat down beside her.

“It’s just as if he is having an allergic reaction.” She explained, “Usually stabbing the glands directly will stop the spread of his scent but not the other stuff that comes with it.”

“Why don’t you fill me in because I'm a beta and I have not fucking idea what it’s like?” she scooted down on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table.

“Shit, how would I explain this.” Hinata sat back crossed her feet underneath her, “It’s like being extremely horny and no matter how many times you cum you aren’t satisfied.”

The look of horror on Karin’s face made her laugh. “That is horrible.”

“That’s not the only thing that is horrible.” She shook her head, “Your body is extremely hot the entire time and then there is the slick.”

“The slick.” She repeated.

“They didn’t talk to you in anatomy class about all this did they?” She asked and Karin shook her head. “For females, it’s like being wet to the point you’re soaking panties after panties and it’s uncomfortable. But an overnight pad will help a lot.” She explained, “As for males, it’s a little different.”

“As in?”

“They leak as well, but not the same place as—us.” She made a circle with her finger and with her index finger circled the outer rim.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She almost squealed, looking at her in disbelief.

Hinata shook her head. “If we are being completely honest here, male omegas have it worse than the females. If I ever leaked from my ass I would probably think something is wrong with me or I would cry till I died.”

“That just makes it so much worse.” Karin frowned.

“During heat cycles showers become your best friend.” Hinata turned back towards the TV.

“Showers?”

“Yep.” She nodded, “Hot ass showers.”

////

_‘Three more omegas have turned up missing from their homes in the middle of the night, authorizes are asking citizens who might know of any information or might have seen these three teenagers to please contact the Maddison County Sheriff office and thank you for your cooperation—_

“They are assigning us to this.” The white haired man said slapping the paper down on the table.

“On what?” Sasori said, leaning over and sliding the paper towards him.

“You were just listening to the news.”

“Just because I was sitting here, doesn’t mean I was listening to the news Hidan.” Sasori countered, picking up the paper he slapped down on the table. “The Omega problem in the southern realms. Is that what you are blabbering about?”

“Yep, Maddison sits on the border of the northern and southern realms.” He took a seat next to the other. “If these smugglers are venturing into the Northern Realms we are going to be deployed to deal with this problem and you know it. Since The Yellow Flash and his team are out of commission because of his injury, we are getting the work load.”

“You act like that is a bad thing. But how do these people even know the teenagers they took are Omegas?” Sasori asked as he read through the story. “It seems they are just taking people by random.”

“They aren’t.” Another person joined them at the table. “Whoever is taking them, has access to medical files and data records. In the beginning only the povertied Omegas were being taken. The ones no one would miss but then it turned into the low income families that began selling off their children to them just to get out of debt.” He grabbed Sasori’s cup and took a sip of his coffee. “You need to learn to make better coffee Sasori.”

“I wasn’t done with that.” He answered.

“Well you are now.” Kakashi chuckled, “But these thieves have targets three well income families.”

“So that’s why we have been fucking called in.” Hidan leaned back in his chair. “Fucking hell.”

“One of the Omegas taken was Konohamaru Sarutobi.” Kakashi stated and Hidan sat up quickly. “Asuma’s nephew.”

“Oh fuck.” Hidan breathed. “Im sure Asuma is wrecking his brain right now isn’t he?”

“He is not happy, I know that much.” Kakashi sat the coffee cup down, unable to bear the taste any longer.

“How does Asuma suppose we find his nephew?” Sasori neatly folder the paper and sat it down. “These dicks could have taken him anywhere in Maddison or the surrounding areas. There are too many states in the southern realm for just our team.”

“Asuma is already working on that. He hasn’t filled me in on any of the details but I'm sure he will soon.”

“So we are going in blind with seven knew people.” Hidan tossed his head back and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

“No—no we won’t be going in blind with seven noobs.” Kakashi chuckled, “We will be setting up camp in Maddison and acting as if we are tourist from the northeastern realms, that way we can gather Intel as well as stake out the surrounding areas for anything suspicious.”

“Is this Asuma’s plan or your own?” Hidan crossed his arms. “Because either way its retarded. I still say we go ahead and send them on the island mission for more training. I mean these noobs are supposed to have our back. Sending them directly into a mission they arent prepared for could get us all killed.”

“This is what Asuma wants.”

“Oh god, we are going to die.” Hidan whined, “I better start writing out my will.” He stood from the chair and left for his room.

“Here is an easier suggestion.” Sasori said, picking up his coffee cup and refilled his stolen cup before grabbing another for himself. “Why not just call the company that makes the Omega implants and see if they can track him.” He took a sip, “It would save us energy and time don’t you think?”

Kakashi accepted the filled cup, “Asuma will be returning from Maddison tomorrow afternoon. We will run your suggestion by when he arrives.”

“Sounds good enough.” He poured more sugar in his own, “I do have another question.”

“Yes.”

“When will the new recruits be arriving? I think giving them ten days was too much.”

“They will arrive Monday.” Kakashi stated, “Since this shit has hit the fan, Asuma is shortening their leave so I expect their packs ready.”

“Most of their packs are ready. They are equipped with their digital BDU’s as well as the black set if there is a chance we will be doing this at night.” He took a seat, “After looking over their files and how they did during field week, not all of them need just the MK48’s.”

“What do you mean?”

“Naruto and Shikamaru have the body mass of a wrestler and can lift three times their weight. I thought best which gun they both could use and it won’t recoil like it does to some others so with their strength, their arms would able to absorb the force when fired. The M249 is a powerful gun but im assigning them to Nara and Uzumaki. “

Kakashi nodded, “I agree with you. I watched them fire off the M16 during training and Naruto looked down at it as if it was water gun. I don’t think in all my 30 years have I ever seen such disappointment on a recruits face.”

“Damn and I missed it.” Sasori chuckled, “There are two others I wish to bring up, well, four really.”

Picking up the file of Gaara and Kiba, his lips were a thin line. He vaguely remembered the redhead aiming the barrel at his friend with the weird birthmark down his cheeks and the sheer focus he had before he pulled the trigger had the paintballs flying across the field. Knocking the other to the ground. He was lucky he was wearing the helmet or he would have been seriously injured.

“What are you thinking of Sasori?” Kakashi asked.

“Inuzuka needs to be Suna’s spotter.” He stated, “They make a good team and with Gaara at the end of a scope I would trust my life with him. Do you think he would be able to handle a XM500 with a sidebar?”

“Isn’t he the one who dented the helmet with a paintball?” Kakashi signed off on the order while Sasori nodded. “I think that would be a good match. Suna seems to be able to keep Inuzuka in line when need be and calm his temper. Damn you are going all out on the guns aren’t you?”

“We have them why not use them.”

“As for these two.” He pointed to Momochi and Hoshigaki’s files, “They were force enlisted to avoid jail time for blowing up an apartment building. What a wonderful little fucked up bunch we have here.”

“I have a feeling you’re are trying to tell me to keep those two together or assign them to become our official detonators.” Sasori arched a red brow.

“You figure it out.” He chuckled as he grabbed his coffee cup and headed towards the door. Pulling the door open, he turned back to Sasori, “Ino is be the AN, no matter what.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sasori answered.

////

Sasuke stumbled from his bed, irritated at the stickiness of his clothing that clung to his body from the sweat before slowly getting up, his feet pressing against the hardwood floor and his eyes shot open to fuzziness. The only light in his room on was the small bedside lamp he barely ever used besides the fish tank he had on the desk. He didn’t remember how or when he got home. The last thing he remembered was running into Hinata in the food court at school.

_Shit—fuck._

Was he alone at home?

Was Itachi here?

Taking a step from the bed, he felt the slick gush from between his cheeks and gritted his teeth at the uncomfortable feeling. He wasn’t supposed to be in heat and he quickly pulled up his sleeve to notice the device was gone from his arm. Who removed it, did he dig it from his arm while he slept. Frantically he pulled the blankets back as well as the sheets and searched the bed for blood or the implant.

“What are you looking for?”

Startled Sasuke twirled around, foot getting caught on the comforter and fell to his knees causing the tiniest brush of his dick to rub against the fabric of his boxers. A small groan left his throat, hands pushing down between his legs in hopes that the heat taking over would disappear.

“I di—didn’t know any—one was here.” He shivers.

_Go away._  
  


_Go away._  
  


_Go away._

“Karin and I offered to stay with you since your brother already left for the conference. For right now it’s just us here because Karin is at work but she will be back after close.” Hinata entered his room, heading to the bathroom and turning on the light. “Im sure you want to get out of those suffocating cloths.” She pulled the door to the shower open and turned on the water.

“Whe—where is the—the implant.” Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes to the floor.

“Nagato removed it.” She answered as she reentered Sasuke's room. “You don’t remember anything do you?”

Sasuke shook his head.

“I see.” She smiled anyway, “Why don’t you take a shower while I make you something for dinner and we will talk about it.” She held out her hands to help him up. “What would you like for me to make you while you shower?”

“Something with tomatoes.” He muttered, taking her hands and standing up wobbling a bit with the first step. “I will be fine Hinata.” He entered the bathroom, carefully bending down to fetch a towel from under the sink. “Go down and get dinner started I will be down shortly.”

“Alright.” She nodded, closing the bathroom door leaving him alone.

Sasuke avoided the mirror, he didn’t want to look at himself in the mirror while he was in this state. He thought about alphas and betas. They didn’t have this problem unless they were affected by an omegas heat, triggering their own mating instinct and then where would he be? Pushed down against the tile floor of the foot court while they took turns. Just the thought of being under a grunting alpha made his mind cringe while his body betrayed him.

Even under the freezing cold water of the shower head, between his legs the slick poured from between his wanting hole and his cock stood at attention. The angry looking mushroom head leaking small pearls of milky white to the tile below and washing away with the water. Biting the inside of his lip, Sasuke grasped the shaft after turning the heat up on the shower knob. Direct heat poured over his body in ringlets as he continued to stroke himself, running his thumb over the slit a few times and he propped one leg up on the shower shelf before reaching behind him.

He heard himself moan over the roar of the shower, his index finger circling his slick entrance before he plunged the digit inside to the knuckle and he pulled out just to shove the finger back inside. His toes curled against the tile under his feet, the hand that held his cock tightened so the head would pop through his fingers. He jerked his head back against the shower wall, his breathing erratic when he increased thrusting inside him and stroking his member.

Sasuke groaned, gritting his teeth while eyes shot open to stare at the bathroom ceiling as he came and he sunk to the shower floor, his legs unable to hold himself up any longer from the intense organism. Pulling his knees to his chest, Sasuke laid his head on his knees feeling the water wash away what he had just done. He felt disgusted with himself.

“Oh all the people in the Uchiha family why me.” He sobbed.

“Sasuke are you okay?” Hinata asked from the other side of the door.

Muffling his sobs, he stood up hoping that she hasn’t heard him and began to actually wash his hair. “Yeah im fine, I’ll be out in a moment.” He yelled back.

“Dinner is ready.” He heard through the water running over his ears.

“Okay.”

Finishing his shower he left the bathroom. The steam from the water exiting when he opened the door to his room and the warm air touched his chest. Lying on the bed next to a pair of pajama pants was an epi pen from his brothers company and the initials OS on the lid. This time he had to look in the mirror. Wiping the condensation from the glass, he popped the cap off and stabbed the needle into the skin just above his glands.

The soothing relief washed over him, halting his heat instantly and he was able to move his hips without feeling the slick leak from him. Dropping the pen inside the trash can he dressed quickly and headed down stairs. Whatever Hinata had been cooking engulfed the entire living room and part of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs his stomach gave a growl as his mouth began to water.

“You look much better.” She smiled, setting a glass of tea on the table.

“Thanks to you.” He smiled taking his normal seat across from where Itachi always sat. “How many epipens do you have?”

“Those are from Nagato.” She answered, “He left them here for you. He seems to know you pretty well.”

“He has been taking care of me since I found out.” He said, plucking a piece of Salmon from the pan along with a few scoops of roasted tomatoes.

“You make it sound like being an omega is a burden.” She picked up her fork and cut into her fish. “It’s irritating I will admit but it’s not a burden.”

“It is for some of us.” He answered her and took a bite of the fish.

A small silence fell over the dining room, the only sound was the occasional scrap of their teeth on their fork or the cut across the plate. Hinata never thought about being an omega as a problem but for some the situations were much different. When she was given the test and her parents found out her results, she was sent to an all-girls school that housed both betas and omegas.

As for Sasuke, she could see the problem. Everyone in his family line were alphas, even his own mother was a beta from another well respected house and was treated as if she was an alpha herself.

“You don’t need to feel sorry for me.” Sasuke spoke up and sat his fork down on his empty plate before looking up at her.

“Excuse me.” She arched a brow.

“I said you don’t need to feel sorry for me.” He repeated.

“I never said I felt sorry for you Sasuke.” She stated, “Im just trying to understand why you think being an omega is such a burden? It’s just how nature works. We don’t get to pick and choose what we want to be, it just happens.”

“It’s not easy being the omega brother of a strong alpha like Itachi. I can’t just turn my head and ignore what people think of me. I was supposed to inherit half of the Uchiha Company when I became 21 but I don’t get to because of what I am. The board stated they won’t allow an omega on the director’s board because it would cause problems with the other alphas having to take orders from a low somebody like me.” Sasuke clenched his shirt between his fingers. “Even with me being an Uchiha as well.”

“How can they judge you and say that you’re a low somebody when they don’t even know you?” She exclaimed, “And for your brother to let them deny your right to the company is even lower than them saying you are just a somebody. You are Sasuke Uchiha, the bravest guy I knew before I left for school.” She smiled, “And I still remember you that way.”

“You don’t have to flatter me after jabbing at my brother.” He chuckled.

“I had to make you smile somehow.” She pushed her plate away to the side. “Besides your brother is an asshole for not standing up to you.”

“I know but I also wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday at school.”

“Im sure you would help me if the situation was reversed.”

Sasuke nodded. “Oh course I would.”

“I do have a question though.” She nervously bounced her leg under the table.

“What is it?” He asked as he took a few more tomatoes from the pan.

“Why were those alphas making such vulgar comments at you?”

Sasuke froze, the tomato he was about to pop in his mouth missed the opening and rolled down his shirt to the floor. He barely remembered anything from the previous day, the only thing that was fresh was Hinata’s voice in his head and a sharp pain in his neck before he passed out. Sitting back in his chair, he folded his hands in his lap and took a deep breath. The words of Iruka scrolled through his head and he looked up at her.

_Only talk about what happened to you if you are comfortable with talking about. Don’t force it._

“If I tell you this, will your promise not to tell anyone—” He exhaled, “—ever. Like I haven’t even told Karin and she’s been my best friend for 10 years.”

Hinata scooted her seat closer to the table and held out her pinky from across the table. Pulling his chair in as well, he locked pinkies with her and smiled through the frown. For the next two hours, Sasuke relived the story, telling her everything down to the simplest detail and somewhere down inside he didn’t feel as broken as he had. He felt relieved that he told someone other than Iruka and half the things he told her, he had kept secret from Iruka and Itachi.

Nearing the end, he felt Hinata’s arms wrap around him, leaning him over into her lap while she stoked his hair and he cried. He didn’t know why he was crying. Maybe it was the relief of finally allowing another to know what has him so shut up or the fact that she didn’t judge him or tell him it was his fault.

“If I ever see him on campus im going to kill him.” She muttered and Sasuke chuckled from her lap.

“I think Izuna busting out his knee caps and chin was enough.”

“No—no that’s not enough.” She shook her head. “I think death will be the best thing for now.”

“You sound like Itachi when you say things like that.” Sasuke sat up in his chair and looked at the time. “Damn it’s already past midnight. I hope Karin is okay.”

Hinata pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the screen. “She text me.” She showed the phone to Sasuke.

“What a cunt.” He laughed, “Leaving her best friend for some dick.”

“She had some guy with her when she came to the food court.” Hinata stood up and began clearing off the table. “Juugo or something.”

“That’s her boyfriend.” Sasuke followed after her with their plates. “He is a good guy.”

“He stopped those assholes from getting near you.” She said, sitting the empty pain in the sink before opening the dishwasher. “Very strong willed.”

“I will have to thank him next time I see him.” Sasuke turned on the water and began rinsing off the plates. “Thank you for staying with me Hinata.”

“It’s what friends are for isn’t it?”

////

“Dude did you get the email.” Kiba said as he busted into Naruto's room, not bothering to knock.

“Didn’t you learn how to knock on the door?” Naruto said putting his book down, “I could have been in here jerking off.”

“Highly doubt it.” He laughed, “You make this weird grunting noise when you do.”

Naruto scooted to the furthest part of his bed away from Kiba, “You stay away from me.”

“Dude im just kidding, listening to others is weird.” He shrugged it off. “About the email.”

“What email?” Naruto asked.

“Master Sergeant Hataka emailed us.” He showed him his phone. “We are being deployed to Maddison Monday morning at 0800 instead of doing the Island Training which sucks because I was really looking forward to it too.”

“I guess they believe we are ready for field work.” Naruto sighed before jerking his head up, “Fuck!”

“What?” Kiba put away his phone.

“I have a dinner thing Monday with someone.” He answered.

“Looks as if you might have to cancel.” Kiba stood up and stretched. “Wait a minute, why haven’t you told me you have a date.”

“It’s not a date.” Naruto argued.

“Don’t bullshit me. Are you going with other people or just you two?”

“Well it’s just going to be us.” He answered, “And we are only going to dinner.”

“Are you two meeting or are you picking them up.”

“Im picking them up but I don’t see why you are asking so many questions.”

“Why are you getting so defensive?” Kiba countered, “These are just questions that every best friend should know. I live in the same house as you, I should know what you are doing just like I would tell you if I ever had a date.”

“Who has a date?” Kushina pushed Naruto's cracked door open all the way and stared at the two boys sitting on the bed.

“Naruto.” Kiba pointed to him.

“It’s not a date.” Naruto yelled.

“Naruto don’t yell, your father is asleep.” She hushed him and took a seat at his desk with her leg crossed over the other, “So tell me about them. I hate that you keep shit in the dark from me. Im your mother you know.”

“Just because you are my mother doesn’t mean I have to tell you everything.” He stopped his chuckle short at the expression on her face. “Sorry.”

Kushina smiled, “That’s what I thought you said.”

“Like I said before, this isn’t a date. It’s just dinner.” Naruto stated but his mother wasn’t buying it.

“Is the same person from before?” She asked and the alpha shook his head.

“There was someone before.” Kiba fell back on the bed. “Now I feel like I don’t talk to you enough.”

“No this is someone different.” He answered, “They did my tattoo.”

“Deidara.” Kiba shot up and Naruto slowly nodded, not knowing how his best friend would react.

Kushina slowly cocked her head to the side, the death glare she sent her son would have exploded his skull off his shoulders had she had powers to do so. He has never told her about any tattoos on his body and she had never seen any either. With it being a very cold autumn, Naruto had been wearing long sleeved shirts instead of the short like he usually did and she waited till he took off his shirt to show her the armor tattoo that was draped down his arm. Against his tan skin, the black stood out the most as well as the delicate shading with just a pop of orange.

“Yeah Deidara.” Naruto finally answered. “The dinner is just to thank him for doing such a great job on my arm.”

Kiba gave a slow nod, standing from the bed and leaving the room. Naruto and his mother heard the soft click of the door closing down the hall and Kiba’s fan humming near the door before the creak of the spare futon echoed through the silent hallway.

“Don’t get discouraged, just let him think it over tonight and you can talk about it tomorrow okay.” Kushina said touching her sons shoulder before sitting down on the bed next to him.

“I feel like he is going to hate me now.” Naruto muttered.

Kushina shook her head, “No I don’t think he will hate you.” She cocked her head to the side while she tried to think of the right thing to say. “I'm sure he doesn’t quite understand why you like males or why you have never actual told him about your preference. As for me and your father we don’t care as long as you are happy.” She stood up with hands on her hips glaring down at him, “and I get some grandbabies.”

“Really, mom.”

“I'm not joking.” She raised both of her eyebrows, “Does this face look like it's joking?”

Naruto shook his head.

“Good now go to bed, I don’t want to see your face till morning.” She chuckled, closing the door as she left his room.

Lying back on his bed, he searched around his head for his phone and unlocked the screen before pulling up his email. Just as Kiba had said their Master Sergeant had emailed all of the giving them new orders and to be at the airport on Monday. To be honest he didn’t care that the leave was cut to only 6 days, the more training he was able to squeeze in meant that he would be able to be better at his job. Just being accepted into the Alpha Program should be enough to know that he was worthy but that isn’t what Naruto thought.

Frustrated the blonde dropped his phone on his chest and rubbed his eyes with the butt of his palm.

Asuma had picked out each of them for a particular reason. His mother may not have any military experience but he remembered as a child some of his father’s friends calling him the Yellow Flash but that was before his took a knife to the knee. Maybe his father was a hero and he had no idea about it. He would have to remember about asking his father about it over breakfast.

_Ding._

Picking up his phone, an unknown number highlighted his screen and he shifted his eyes from left to right trying to think of who that could be. He went down the list of all the people he knew before another message came through.

“Ah fuck it is him.” Naruto muttered to know one and rolling over, propping himself up half on his elbows before stuffing the pillow under his chest. Shooting back a quick text, he sunk down in the pillow with a smile spread across his face as the phone began to ring.

“Hello.”

“ _Speaking on the phone if much faster than texting.” Deidara chuckled and in the background Naruto could hear the buzz of the tattoo machine. “So what’s up?”_

“You sound busy.” Naruto listened, “Am I interrupting anything?”

_“No you aren’t, I was just finishing up on a customer actually and besides I have you in my ear.”_

“In your ear?” Naruto question.

_“Bluetooth earpiece.” Deidara chuckled. “Are you going to beat around the bush or are you doing to tell me why I can hear a hint of frustration in your voice?”_

Naruto took a deep breath, “I sort of have bad news.” He began, “I have received orders and I’ll be shipping out on Monday instead of Wednesday like I originally thought. I know that we agreed to hang out Monday but I was--”

_“You aren’t canceling on me are you?” Deidara interrupted him, a hint of sadness coating his words._

Naruto sat up in bed shaking his head even though the other could not see him. “No—no that’s not what I’m saying. It saddens me that you think I would cancel on you, I was going to ask if you wanted to do it Sunday but that is only if you are free, if not I can come and hang out with you at the shop while you work.”

_“You had me worried.” He nervously laughed. “Sundays are my off days as well so we can get together.”_

“Do you want me to pick you up at the same time we agreed upon?” Naruto asked.

_“Yeah, that sounds great.” Deidara smiled. “I will see you Sunday.”_

“Alright—I will see you Sunday.” Naruto grinned pulling the phone from his ear and hitting the end button.

Turning off the light, Naruto laid back down on his bed and stared out the slanted window above his bed. Living on the outskirts of the Base he was able to see the stars so clearly and when he was younger he always wished he could venture into them. Hi eyes slowly followed each star, counting each of them till his eyelids began to droop and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

////

Asuma had waited till Saturday to approach the man he had been wanting to meet. All morning he had listened to the speeches of the other medical professionals, agreed with some of their arguments and disagreed with others. The company he was most interested in was the Uchiha Company and the quality and attributes of the implant his company made for omegas.

“Thank you all for your time.” Itachi said into the microphone towards the crowd before stepping down and headed towards the back of the room.

As he passed Asuma, he rose from his chair and followed the man out into the hall.

“Mr. Uchiha.” Asuma carried his voice so only Itachi would hear him.

Itachi stopped in his tracks, his cousin taking a few strides before realizing that Itachi was not longer with him.

“Who are you?” Itachi asked, handing the paper to Shisui.

Asuma stood at attention. “I am Captain Asuma Sarutobi of the United Realms Marine Corps and I would like to ask you a few questions if I may.”

“Itachi, we have a meeting in 20 minutes.” Shisui pressed.

“It won’t take long, I promise.” Asuma shook his head.

With a nod of his head, Asuma followed Itachi into a small room with a table along with Shisui. Once the door was closed all the way, Itachi was handed the small file the other alpha had been holding. On the front was a name and a picture of a boy no older than 12.

“Is this your son?” Itachi asked, skimming through the information.

“No sir, he is my nephew and he’s been missing for six days as of 0900 today.” He answered

“What am I supposed to do with this?” He gestured to the file.

“I am sure you have heard on the news about the missing Omegas in the southern realms and how three were taken from Maddison just this past week.” He began, “My nephew was one of the ones who were taken and I plan on getting him back for my sisters sake. He just recently had the implant from your company embedded into his arm.” He took a calming breath. “I was wanting to know if some of your devices are capable of being tracked.”

“It depends which product number is written on the device.” Shisui took the file from Itachi and pulled his iPad from his pocket. “I can look at you, it will just take a few minutes.”

“And he says we only have 20 minutes.” Itachi said under his breath and rolling his eyes.

Shisui shot his cousin a glare before taking a seat at the table. The only sound was a few taps of Shisui’s finger on the tablet while he logged into his work computer and began looking through records. Outside the door, the announcement for the next speech rang over the speakers but all three were more occupied on the furious tapping of the screen.

“Found it.”

“What?” Itachi leaned forward.

“Batch ending in 9-282 have the tracers in them. They were the stronger batches that we shipped to the south a few weeks ago. So this problem would be evaded.” He answered him. “But it seems it has become worse. The only other problem we are facing is that the only way to track this device is from headquarters and it gives the surrounding areas not the exact location.”

“The surrounding locations of where he might be is better than not knowing where he is at all.” Asuma stated, somewhat relieved. He had his top guys at the base working on this and they weren’t even able to come close to a solution.

“The conference is supposed to last till Tuesday but we will be flying home Monday.” Itachi said, “I can meet with Tuesday morning if that works for you.”

“I will meet with you Tuesday.” He nodded.

/////

Kiba hadn’t looked up in time to see Naruto enter the kitchen from the back stairs and take a seat across from him with his arms crossed over his chest. He had been able to avoid naruto for the past two days. Mostly hanging out with Gaara and Ino but today he wasn’t so lucky. In his head he ran down the scenario that he could book it out the back door and into the neighbors’ back yard which would cause a dramatic scene, he could run from the kitchen up the hallway stairs to the safety of his room, or he could sit there and face his best friend like a man.

“If you run, I’ll shoot you.” Naruto stated reaching behind him and pulling the Beretta 92FS from his pants and placing it on the table next to his cup of orange juice, the barrel aimed at Kiba.

“We know you are a shitty shot.” Kiba taunted.

Naruto clicked the safety off. “Want to test me.”

Kiba gulped.

He had nowhere to run.

“So you want to tell me why you have been avoiding me since friday?” Naruto asked. “I thought we were going to have a nice civil conversation yesterday during dinner but all you did was glare at me.” He stroked the gun, “So now that I have you where I want you and I have eight hours till I have to be elsewhere, let’s chat.”

“You’re really serious about this aren’t you?” Kiba glanced between the gun and Naruto's face.

“Deadly.” He answered. “So where shall we begin?”

Kiba gulped. “Look man, I didn’t mean to just up and leave the room like I did.” Naruto leaned up and put the safety on the gun before leaning back with his hands in his lap.

“Keep talking.”

“I guess the news just came at a surprise.” He took a breath, “I mean you have never dated anyone since I have known you and to know that it’s a male—

“Has you feeling weird because the person you thought was your best friend likes guys as well?” Naruto interrupted him.

“NO.” Kiba yelled, “Not weird—just thought you would come to me first and tell me about something like that. I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl. Shit sometimes boys can fuck you better than a female can. Not saying I have because that’s not my taste but it’s true.” He held up his hands in defense. If he knew anything about his best friend he knew naruto wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger, they learned that the hard was in boot camp. “Look you and I have been together through thick and thin. We have watched out for each other since we were kids and im not going to let something as small as you liking both interfere with our friendship.”

Naruto slowly nodded, picking up the gun and inspecting it. “Are you sure.”

“As a heart attack.” Kiba said as the sweat rolled down the side of his face. “You are my best friend. You will always be my best friend.”

Naruto smiled at the last part, the memories of them getting into so much trouble when they were children popping up here and there. Cocking the gun, he aimed the barrel at Kiba’s chest and chuckled as he squirmed, his eyes shifting to the entrance behind naruto to the back door to the right. Narutos finger twitched on the trigger.

“NARUTO, DON’T.” Kiba yelled as Naruto quickly clicked off the safety and shot him.

The puff of air brazed over Naruto's hand, watching Kiba fall back in his chair and hitting the tile floor hard. The thump of Kiba’s skull had the other leaving his chair and standing over the other. Kiba’s frantically looked around while his hands patted over his chest, looking for any wounds but only found a small pellet in his shirt pocket. Unable to contain his laughter, naruto held the Beretta over Kiba’s face and showed him the small orange dot on the clip.

“It’s fake.” He panted, reaching up to take the weapon from Naruto.

Naruto nodded. “It shoots soft pellets.”

“You are a fucking asshole.” He quickly cocked the gun. “And now you’re fucking dead.”

“Oh shit.” Naruto turned, running from the kitchen to the living room. As Naruto dived over the couch, a pellet connected with his ass from a close range and he quickly grabbed his butt cheek. “I need a medic.”

Kiba cocked the gun once more, aiming for his other butt cheek and fired as the front door opened to Kushina.

“You got me in both ass cheeks.” Naruto groaned from the floor, now holding each of his cheeks and rolling around on the floor.

“Do I even want to know?” She asked, shifted the small bag of groceries from one hand to the other. “I better not vacuum up any of those pellets from the carpet.” She warned them. “Why is the chair knocked over?” She yelled from the kitchen.

Both of them remained silent and Naruto sat up from the floor. With a jerk Kiba nodded to the front door and Naruto nodded. Sprinting over the couch and out the door and down the street to Ino’s house. From down the street, Kiba and Naruto both would hear the yelling of his mother from the front door. Naruto knocked on Ino’s door frantically, dancing back and forth from the cold.

“Ino open the door.” Kiba began to knock as well.

The door opened to Inoichi, his long blonde hair down over his shoulders. “Yes.”

“Please let us in Mr. Yamanaka.” Naruto pleaded. “It’s cold.”

Chuckling, Ino’s father moved to the side allowing them both inside and closing the door. “Where are your coats?” He asked.

“Mom—angry—had—to—run.” Naruto shivered.

“Awe I see.” He chuckled. “Ino is upstairs.”

“Thanks.” Kiba nodded, “I'm waking her up with cold ass hands.”

“It’s your funeral.” He shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. “Just hang out here till your mother is not angry anymore.”

“Thank you Mr. Yamanaka.” Naruto was finally able to speak.

////

Deidara shifted through his closet, pulling out piece after piece of clothing but coming up with nothing. He had already chosen a black pair of skinny jeans with the studded belt and boots but he just couldn’t find a top. You would think since everything else was black that anything in his closet would match.

“Still trying to decide?” Her voice asked from the doorway.

“I have been through this fucking closet six times and I can’t decide.” He huffed, throwing his hands up in defeat in nothing but a towel. His long blonde hair was down for a change, clinging to his tattooed chest.

“You are wearing the black skinny jeans.” Konan move the pants on the bed as she sat down. “Your eyeliner is fucking awesome.”

“Thank you.” He said framing his face with his hands and looked at the jeans, “Yeah I am—should I not?”

Joining him in the closer, she looked through his pants on the bottom rack muttering to herself as she examined each pair he hand hanging on the hangers. At the end, she plucked the hanger from the rack and handed it to him before heading to the other side of his closet.

“I swear you know my closet better than I know it.” Deidara teased and she handed him a light gray shirt with a jet black jacket.

“Boots.” She stated.

“Boots?”

Konan nodded, “Yes boots. Its cold outside and you don’t need to slip if it starts raining or sleeting.” She pointed to a pair in the back. “Those boots.”

Carrying the boots in one hand and the hanger in the other, he followed her from the closet and laid the items on the bed with the shirt she grabbed. With a dark gray scarf that matched the pants, Konan nodded and gestured to the outfit.

“Perfect.” She winked. “If that doesn’t get his alpha going I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Oh I can get his alpha going.” Deidara chuckled. “But he is being shipped out tomorrow.”

“Are you serious?” Konan looked baffled and Deidara nodded. “That fucking sucks.”

“You’re telling me—” The sides of Deidara mouth drooped, “—Im glad that he still wanted to get together but I fear it may be awkward and worthless.”

“Don’t say it will be worthless.” Konan said, quickly getting up and gently gripping his shoulders to make him look at her. “Look at me.”

Blue eyes looked up and locked with orange orbs.

“Every date is awkward the first time around but you already kind of know him because he used to come to the shop all the time so you two are comfortable on another level.” She began, “So this date isn’t going to be worthless, if this works out you will be the one he comes home from missions too. You two can write and call when he isn’t busy. He fucking hot and has a nice ass plus I bet he has a very nice cock too.”

Deidara chuckled at the last part. “I wasn’t even thinking about his cock.”

Konan rolled her eyes, “But you are now so you are going to go on this damn date, you are going to act like your normal self and maybe at the end of the damn night, I’ll be hearing your moaning through the walls instead of you hearing mine.”

“That would be a nice for a change.” He nodded.

“Good.” Konan leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “Did you shave?”

“Got my wax a few days ago.” He answered.

“When was your last heat cycle?” She questioned.

“Two weeks ago.”

“Good— now get your ass ready because the doorbell just rang.”

“Fuck.” He side stepped her and gathered his clothing while she walked out into the hallway, closing his door.

While getting dressed, Deidara can hear every word she is telling Naruto and even laughing at some of the small threats she shot his way. The deepness of Narutos voice when he say ‘yes ma’am’ sent a shiver down his spine as he bends down and laces his boots. Grabbing his scarf and the black coat Konan had laid out, he checks his pack pockets for his wallet and keys before heading out the room. Shutting the light off and closing the door.

Sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable as hell is Naruto dressed in a similar get up. His dark blue jeans fitting well over his ass while the orange shirt shown from underneath the heavy black coat he wore. Hearing Deidara footsteps stop behind the couch, he quickly rose and turned to him. Blue eyes looking him up and down with a slight nod and a smile.

“You look very nice.” Naruto comment him.

“Thank you.” Deidara blushed, “You don’t look bad yourself.”

“Ino helped me since I was nervous.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Shall we get going?” He rounded the couch and stood behind the blonde.

“Yeah.” Deidara nodded, inhaling the scent of the alpha and feeling the blush deepen across his cheeks.

From the table, Konan waved to both of them till the front door closed leaving her alone in the house. Quickly she leaned back on the window seat, watching the Naruto boy escort her friend to his trunk and help him into the passenger seat. A small chuckle left her lips at the sight of Naruto stepping with a small strut to the driver side.

“What is so funny?” He asked, coming from the spare bedroom.

“Deidara’s date just danced around the truck before getting in.” She answered, following with her eye till the truck was out of site.

“What happened to the date being on Monday?” He sat down at the dining room table scratching his head with a yawn.

“The boy is being shipped out Monday.” Konan answered.

“What’s his name?”

Leaning over she grabbed her teacup, “Naruto.”

“Like the ramen topping?”

She snorted but nodded her head. “Yep.”

“If I ever meet him that is all im going to think about.” He laughed. “But shit anyone is better than him being with that Hidan guy.”

“Can we not mention that cunt?” She rolled her eyes.

“Alright we won’t.” He yawned again, “What does he look like? Since I was sleeping I didn’t get to come out of my hidey hole and greet him.”

“It’s weird but if you spotted them far away you could say they were brothers.” Konan answered.

“That’s not fucking creepy.”

“He has a few shades darder blonde than Deidara and his eyes are like the color of the ocean.” She cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. “His body built is like a fucking quarterback but damn does that boy have an ass but I highly doubt he is a bottom.”

He shook his head at her description. “What does it matter if he is a bottom or not?”

“Im just looking out for Deidara.” She shot back, “He needs to get laid instead of hearing us all the time.”

“That’s because you are a screamer.” Her boyfriend chuckled.

“And now you are cut off for a week.” She smirked.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

////

“Welcome to the Sanin Comedy club.” The beta hostess greeted them with a smile on her face and held out her hand for their coats. “Could I get your names please?” Her heavy southern accent coating each word.

“It’s under Uzumaki.” Naruto said, helping Deidara with his coat before his own.

“Awe yes Mr. Uzumaki, we have a booth set up at the back one of our best tables, if I do say so myself.” She said hanging up their coats on a rack next to her stand. “We have a total of 15 acts scheduled for this evening, dinner will be served after the first act but I do have to ask if either of your under the age of 21.”

Naruto held up his hand. “I am, ma’am.”

From behind her podium she pulled out a green wristband, placing it around Naruto's wrist and clasping it. “If you take this off we are allowed to remove you from the building so please keep it on.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said again as she grabbed two menus and escorted to the booth that reserved for them.

The hostess stopped at a back table that was somewhat excluded from the rest of the club and Naruto moved to the side, gesturing for Deidara to head in first and catching of whiff of his scent in passing. The leather seats of the booth squeaked as the blonde slid into his seat with Naruto following behind him before taking the menu’s from her.

 “Thank you.”

“You two enjoy you yourselves.” She nodded to them and left their table.

“You know I have never been here.” Naruto looked around.

“I haven’t either since they opened it back up. I’ve heard very good reviews about it from the customers though.”

His great uncle had own the place for many years before passing it down to his godfather since his father didn’t want it. He was never old enough until now and when he told his god father he wanted to bring a date to the club, his godfather was more than happy to oblige to help him out.

“I heard some perverted old white haired dude owns it.” Deidara looked around as well admiring the dark blue walls and semi-private booths with black curtains that divided the sides of the booth to the ceiling. From where they sat both of them were able to see the stage with minimal glare from the small lantern that sat in the middle of the table.

Naruto laughed a bit too loud, drawing the attention of the table a few spaces away. “Sorry.”

“What is so funny?”

“That’s my godfather.” He laughed.

“Oh my god I didn’t mea— he stopped talking when Naruto shook his head.

“It’s alright.” He smiled and leaned back against the booth, “In all honesty he really is a perverted old man.” Naruto glanced at him, noticing the deepened blush on his cheeks, “You know you’re really cute when you blush.”

The comment made him blush even more and he quickly turned his head to the side to avoid the gaze.

“Hello, welcome to the Sanin Comedy club, Im Melony and I will be your server this evening. What may I get you for drinks?” She smiled, lying down a few napkins. “And your godfather said it’s on the house.”

“There is no need for that.” Naruto shook his head. “I can pay.”

“He insisted since it’s your birthday” She continued to smile, “What he says goes.”

Naruto exhaled “Alright then. What would you like Deidara?”

“A liquid marijuana and a water.” He said showing her his Id.

“And for you?” She turned to Naruto.

“A water with lemon.” He stated, “I'm not old enough to drink.”

“Alright, coming right up.” She nodded to both of them and vanished to the back.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” Deidara turned to him in the seat.

“I didn’t think it was important.” He answered. “It’s just one year closer to death.”

“Is that your motto?” He asked, taking the menu from Naruto and looking through it.

Naruto shook his head, “Not at all. But I have had enough celebrations for one day.” he smiled, “My mother insisted on making me breakfast, all the things I’m not supposed to be eating. Then she dragged me around a few places and showed off her Marine son like no one had ever seen me before.”

“She sounds very proud to have you as a son.” Deidara closed the menu, already deciding on what he wanted as Melony delivered their drinks. From under the table he felt Naruto's knee brush against his own, a smile adoring his lips but no blush this time.

“Have you decided what you would like for me to bring you after the first act?” She took the menus Deidara handed her.

“I will have the tomato grilled salmon with the roasted potatoes.” Deidara said, grabbing Naruto hand and laced their fingers after seeing Melony’s eyes looking over Naruto hungrily.

“And for you Sir?” She asked Naruto.

“I’ll have the ribeye medium rare with mashed potatoes.” He answered.

“Excellent choice.” She nodded to them, turning and leaving the table once more.

Naruto clenched his fingers against the others, looking down at them with a smile, “Jealous?”

Deidara pursed his lips. “She was looking at you as if you were a ribeye.” He laid their hands in his lap. “And don’t you dare say it’s cute either.”

“Okay—okay I won’t.” He said. “Is this that awkward part where we asked each other a lot of questions?”

“It doesn't have to be awkward.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Naruto began.

“Purple,” He answered, “And yours.”

“Orange.” He looked at him, “When if your birthday?”

“May 5th.” Deidara stated, “I can’t ask that because yours is today but if you play your cards right you might get a special gift at the end.”

“Now im curious.” Naruto leaned into him and inhaled the scent of pomegranates, “You smell really good.”

Turning his head, his nose brushed against Naruto's, “Do I?” He shuddered, his voice low, when Naruto nuzzled his cheek with his nose as he nodded. Parting his lips, his chest heaved in anticipation but the kiss never came as the lights around them dimmed dramatically and a person stepped onto the stage. Naruto pulled back catching the hint of disappointment lingering in the other’s eyes as he leaned against the back of the booth but kept his fingers entwined with Deidara’s.

After the first act, Melony had brought both of their dinners, asking Naruto to cut into the streak to make sure it was to his liking and leaving when he gave her a nod with a smile.

“Do you like it?” Naruto asked, cutting a piece of his meat.

“It’s very flavorful.” He smiled at him, cutting into his fish and taking the bite. Picking up a tomato between his fingers, he offered it to Naruto. “Do you like tomatoes?”

Hearing Deidara’s request, Naruto leaned forward resting his top lip on his fingers and using his tongue to lick between them around the tomato till it was in his mouth. Deidara bit his bottom lip.

“I think you are doing this on purpose.” Deidara huffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Naruto swallowed. “Pretty good though.”

“Hn.” He went back to his own plate.

Finishing their plates, Melony swiftly came by and picked them up without them realizing it and refilled their cups as well as getting Deidara another drink. Through the next six acts, Deidara paced himself through his drinks not wanting to become completely hammered and enjoyed the comedians. By the ninth person he felt much more comfortable and scooted closer to Naruto, draping his leg over one of his thighs while Naruto put his arm over his shoulder.

Periodically he would feel the vibrations of Naruto's laugh and side glances from the alpha to his face to make sure he was having a good time and he was but he was more focused on the side of Naruto's face. Absentmindedly he reached up and traced the scars on the right side of his cheek with his index finger not meaning to break his concentration on what the person on stage was saying.

“Sorry.” Deidara dropped his hand. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“It’s alright.” Naruto said, running his hand up the leg that was draped over his thigh while his hand continued to play with the others hair. “You have really soft fingers.”

“My mouth is even softer.” Deidara teased, wondering if he even heard it as everyone in the room laughed.

The arm around Deidara’s shoulder slunk down to his waist, pulling him slightly from the booth seat up against him. With one arm wrapped around Narutos shoulder and his hand pressed against his chest he felt Naruto shift in his seat and felt something hard press against his leg. Looking down in the dim light he was just able to make out the bulge in Narutos jeans and mentally he moaned.

“Is it?” Naruto asked, tangling his hand in Deidara’s soft hair.

“Very.” He breathed coming much closer. “Would you like to try it?”

Naruto swallowed hard, the liquor on Deidara’s breath invading his nostrils and shooting directly to his other head. Slowly the alpha nodded, cupping Deidara’s cheek and pulling him down to meet his lips in a lust filled kiss. Wrapping the other arm around his neck, Deidara pressed himself further into Naruto's chest and his outer thigh rubbed against the alphas bulge. A strong hand kneaded his backside, a small gasp from Deidara’s mouth gave Naruto the chance to shove his tongue into his mouth.

The tongue ring in Deidara’s mouth scraped against a few of Naruto's teeth, the sound echoing in his head but he didn’t care. The inside of the others mouth was hot, drawing him inside more with the taunting taste of whatever had been in his drink. Deidara pulled back first, his head down as he panted for breath before pressing their lips together once more in wanting.

Grasping his hair, Naruto moved Deidara to the side and kissed down his jaw to his neck. Give small licks and sucks along the collar bone after he pulled his shirt to the side. Between his legs, his cock was pressing against the inside of his pants and he mentally thanked Konan for making him wear the tight jeans. The hand snaking under his shirt to rub small circles on his stomach had him shivering but Deidara pushed away from him and shook his head.

“What?” Naruto asked locking with blue eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

Teasing he kissed Naruto's earlobe whispering, “It’s your birthday.” He licked the lobe. “Let me give you a birthday gift.”

Looking over his shoulder, Deidara made sure everyone had their attention still on the person who was on stage before sliding off of Naruto's lap and onto his knees under the table. With the dimmed lights and black table cloth over their table, Deidara was sure they wouldn't be caught unless Naruto was vocal. The alpha glanced between Deidara unbuckling his belt to the man on stage and pretended to be interested in the jokes.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of the alphas thick cock springing from the confinement of his pants, the tip leaking in droplets and running down his engorged shaft. Deidara licked his lips, grasping the base before leaning forward and licking up the bottom to gather the precum on his tongue. He noted that Naruto tasted sweet with a hint of saltiness, just like he liked it. A pierced tongue circled around the tip, dipping into the slit a few times, he looked up at Naruto and engulfed him complete while he clenched his legs together.

Naruto bit his bottom lip to hold back the groan as Deidara pressed his tongue ring to the prominent vain on the underside of his cock. Looking down he watched the blonde pop his cock from his mouth, running his fingers over the tip and underneath while he licked from the base to the tip. Naruto growled as the audience laughed, grasping Deidara’s hair with one hand and forcing him to take his cock back into his mouth. The chuckle from Deidara’s throat vibrated through Narutos shaft and he bucked up into his mouth, smiling when the other took it without choking.

“God damn.” Naruto groaned curling his toes in his boots, “You look fucking sexy like that.”

Relaxing his throat, Deidara removed his hand and sunk all the way down moaning as the tip touched the back of his throat while he hollowed his cheeks with each bob. Feeling Naruto grip his hair tighter, he increased his motions and continued to thrust his head down taking Narutos cock all the way into him and back up repeatedly.

Naruto spread his legs further, his hands going to the sides of Deidara’s face and bringing his face down when he slightly thrusted up into his mouth while the omegas fingers dug into his exposed flesh on his sides where his pants shifted. Naruto moaned at the lewd face from the one in his lap, the half hooded eyes filled with lust and the hollowed cheeks that had his cock pulsating inside the omega’s mouth. Quietly he moaned watching the mixture of saliva and cum frothed at the sides of the omegas mouth and he locked this sight into his memory for later while his orgasm reached its peak.

Hunching forward he pushed Deidara’s head all the way down till he felt the others nose graze the small patch of blonde hair, biting his bottom lip and squirted cum down the others throat with no warning. A few small tears leaked down his cheeks, at the unexpected graze of his head against his throat, and rounded Naruto's thumb that slide down but Deidara continued to suck, his throat muscles milking the alpha's cock till he slumped back on the booth looking down at him panting.

While everyone laughed, Deidara lewdly popped Naruto from his mouth, licking the stand of saliva that connected him to the tip of Naruto's cock and the sides of his mouth before naruto stuffed himself back into his pants and fixed himself. Smiling Deidara sat back in the same position with his leg over Naruto's thigh but the other pulled him into his lap and quickly captured his lips in a kiss. Running his tongue over his bottom lip, Deidara opened his mouth and allowed the alpha to taste himself on the blondes tongue.

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you.” Naruto apologized in a low voice. “But the face you were making was fucking hot.”

Deidara chuckled, “It’s alright.” He pecked Naruto's lips. “I enjoyed it very much and I like it rough like that.”

“Can I touch you as well?” Naruto asked, running his hand over the small bulge in Deidara’s pants but he shook his head.

“You can touch me all you want when you come back from your mission.” Deidara whispered into his ear with a moan as Naruto continued to rub him through his pants.

“Are you sure?” He breathed.

Deidara nodded and moaned again, “Consider that your birthday present.”

“Hn.”

“Happy birthday Naruto.” Deidara said before connecting their lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has given positive feed back and sent me questions. I love answering them :)


	9. Secret Mission 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the other alphas are finally able to go on their first secret mission and emotions hang in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Franbunny.

“Welcome to Maddison Air Force Base.” Hidan greeted them, pushing off the entrance of the building and approached the van that pulled up in front. He shoved his hands into the pants of his BDU’s while waiting for them to exit the back. “So glad you all could make it on such short notice, get your shit out of the back of the van and file inside.” he looked at his watch, “You’re already fucking late.”

“YES SIR.” They yelled, moving at the speed of light, gathering their bags and following the arrows towards the middle of the building.

Following behind Naruto, Ino picked up traces of a scent that wasn’t his own. The sweet and spice aroma that invaded her inhales had her knitting her brows as they entered the room Hakata stood at.

“Put your bags in the corners and take a seat.” He ordered, “Sasori should be here soon.”

“Yes Sir.” They nodded and did as they were told.

Sitting beside Naruto, she unnoticeably leaned into him to get another sniff of the aroma before looking at him.

“What?”

“You smell different.” She stated, knitting her brows together.

Naruto pulled his jacket up to his nose and smelled it, “I don’t smell anything.”

Naruto wasn’t going to admit it but the jacket was the same one he had been wearing when he picked up Deidara last night. The scent of the omega was all over his clothing from last night before his dropped him off at home. The 20 minutes make out and dry humping session in the front seat of his dodge didn’t help the matters either because Deidara laid on the coat to avoid the cold leather of the seat.

“Are you sure?” She said. “It’s not your scent. It’s like a mixture of something sweet with a little bit of spice.”

“You smell like coffee creamer.” Gaara input.

“That’s odd considering I haven’t had coffee in over three months.” Naruto chuckled before Zabuza gripped his hair and jerked his head to the right. “What the fuck.”

“Damn that's some hickey you got.” He grinned and released his head, taking a seat at the back table with Shikamaru.

“You have a what.” Ino stared at him.

From across the room Kiba chuckled at his friend. He had already bombarded Naruto with questions when he returned at two in the morning smelling of another and arousal. Not to mention he had seen the hickeys when he stripped himself of his coat and scarf only to see the mouth size bite mark. If Naruto looked like that he wondered what Deidara’s throat looked like because he wasn’t going to think about the rest of him.

“It’s none of your damn business.” Naruto sighed.

“Damn Ino, why are you always in everyone business.” Kiba asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“If it hadn’t crossed your mind, I am the only female in this group and it’s my job to be nosy as hell.” She answered.

“At least she admits it.” Kisame huffed.

“Shut up fish boy.”

“Fish boy.” He repeated, “What kind of insult is that.”

“Hopefully one that will shut y’all up so I can continue my nap.” Shikamaru groaned into the table.

“Did none of you get sleep last night.” A new voice asked from the doorway and they all looked up.

The newcomer entered the room with a small clip board underneath his arm and red hair pulled up into a high bun on the back of his head. The majority of them thinking he could be Gaara’s twin with how their complexion and face structure was almost the same.

“Im Gunnery Sergeant Sasori Red. I am the communicator between the ground forces to headquarters when we are out in the field which will be four day from now.” He sat the clipboard down on a table in front of all of them. “I have looked over each one of your files, watched you during boot camp and evaluated what weapon would suit you best for this mission. As of now, there will be no communication to the outside world, no phones, tablets or computers. The only thing we have here is a TV and you will be lucky to even get to watch that.”

“Underneath us is a training facility that is designed with the Alpha program in mind. You will be firing live rounds inside during the training as well as learning to work as a team before we hit the field.” Kakashi appeared beside Sasori, the group jumped back in their seats and he chuckled. “During this training, the endurance chips we installed will be activated and you should be able to move as fast as I can.” He said appearing in front of Kisame. “They will make you stronger and mute your scent while you are out on a mission.”

“But that isn’t what you told us during boot camp. What you just said is the total opposite.” Ino commented.

“Do you really think we are going to tell a bunch of fucking recruits in boot camp the real purpose behind the implants?” Hidan rolled his eyes. “You have lost your fucking mind.”

“Hidan.” Sasori warned him, “Play nice please.”

“Hn.” He flopped down on a chair.

“We had to tell you that because the protocols of the program.” Sasori said. “No one is to know that you were recruited to the program because no one knows we exist. The fellow recruits you went through basic will probably ask where you seven are since you didn’t show up to enrollment for the school of infantry. They will be told you failed out of the Marines and are unable to reenlist.”

“From this day and every day after this, you do not exist. You are background noise, the ones who work in the shadows while the Raiders or Seals get the credit.”

“So we are expendables in other words, that's fucking nice.” Zabuza commented. “It’s nice to know I was drafted into a program that could potentially get me killed.”

“Should have thought about that before blowing up an apartment building with your buddy.” Sasori pointed to Kisame.

Naruto and Kiba looked at Kisame and he shrugged, “Got rid of the gang that over ran our city so my purpose was fulfilled.”

“To bad you got caught huh?” Hidan smarted off.

“Fuck off.” Kisame said under his breath and made a clicking noise with his mouth as his hand pretended to blow a remote with a smile.

“Are you two done?” Sasori asked ignoring them both. “Im sure you all brought your things from basic but the only thing you will need from those packs are your PT clothing for the morning runs as for everything else,” He picked up the clipboard and headed towards the door. “If you will please follow me I will be assigning your gear to you.”

All seven stood up as one, following behind Sasori out of the room and to a set of stairs at the end of the hall. Their footsteps echoed in the empty corridors till he scanned a key card on his wrist to open the heavy metal door. With one step into the door, the automatic lights overhead flickered on and brightened up the warehouse size room spit in two.

Looking up Naruto noticed sound proofing bolted to the ceiling, canceling out any of the sounds from the floors above them while the cement walls were covered in a foam like material. Kakashi slammed the door shut, sealing them inside while Sasori pointed to the tables with their gear laid out piece by piece.

“Head to the tables that have your name and inspect your gear.” Sasori ordered. “Hold it, test shooting at the targets in the corners of the room. Your Sergeants and Captain want you to get a feel for these weapons. They will be your life line and save your life in the time of need.”

“Yes Sir.” They answered.

As Naruto approached the table, the M249 sat propped up on the stands in the middle of the table, eight clips of ammo with 84 rounds a piece that would attack to his back. With a smile Naruto trailed his hand over the barrel, feeling the metal under his fingertips and a shiver ran through him as he lifted the gun from the table, folding in the stands on both ends before putting the butt of the gun inside the crease of his shoulder. The M249 was meant to be used on a stand but Naruto held it with no problem. It was as if he was holding nothing in his hands and when he shot it into the target in the corner of the room, the sound didn’t echo off the walls like he expected it was low.

“I don’t feel any of the recoil from these when we shoot.” Shikamaru joined Naruto, taking aim and firing. “It’s as if my bicep absorbs the shock each time I pull the trigger.”

“That’s why I assigned them to you and Naruto.” Sasori said from behind them. “You and Naruto have the same muscle mass as well as muscle reflexes. Did you two play football?”

Naruto nodded. “Three years both.”

“I see where you got your size than.” He chuckled, “The M249 in the right hands is able to work well with its handler. It may be a bit heavy but Im sure you two can handle it.”

Naruto and Shika both looked down at the gun, “Oh I know we can handle them.”

“Good.” Sasori nodded, heading toward Gaara’s table. “For you I want you to be our sniper. The XM500 with a side bar is the ideal riffle, with the side bar installed the recoil isn’t as bad as any other riffle but I evaluated you during field week and noticed you were able to hit Inuzuka in the back of the head while he rolled down a hill.”

“Will I have a spotter?” Gaara asked, picking up the gun and lying flat on his stomach on the floor.

Sasori nodded, “Yes of course, I have assigned Inuzuka to be your spotter actually. You and he seemed to work well with one another during basic and you are able to keep him in line like Naruto.”

“Oh he isn’t that bad.” Gaara chuckled, looking through the scope. “Will it echo?”

“No.” Hidan joined their conversation. “It’s been modified so it doesn't make as much sound. Don't ask me how because that’s not my department.”

“That’s reassuring.” Gaara smarted off. “I already know Im going to get killed because Inuzuka is my spotter so my death is inevitable.”

“Suck a nut Gaara.” Kiba shot back from his table. “You have the scope, why don’t you watch out for my ass instead.”

“It’s going to be a long four days.” Sasori sighed and from the floor Gaara gave him a thumbs up as Hidan laughed.

“I like that one.” He chuckled, leaving the redheads and headed to Zabuza and Kisame. “Boys.”

“I see we were assigned the M18 A1 wireless presses and the M72 laws.” Kisame noted, “I know we might be going into dangerous territory but are the grenade launchers really necessary?”

“I thought you would feel more at home.” Hidan stated, looking down at the table. “I know it’s not homemade but these,” He touched the wireless presses, “Won’t blow your ass up if you fuck up because you have to be close to charge them off.”

“The urban breech water charges we have to be.” Zabuza commented, pointing to the other ones. “They only have a detonation rage of 6 yards because they are wired.”

“Then you better hope you fucking run fast.” He smirked till Zabuza tried to launch at him. Grabbing his wrist, Hidan spun him around, kicking his feet from underneath him and slammed him on the cement floor before forcing a knee into his back. “MAYBE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN I WAS YOUR DI.” He screamed into his ear. “YOUR RANK MAY HAVE CHANGED BUT IM STILL FUCKING ABOVE YOU MOMICHI.”

“Sorry Sir.” He said into the floor.

“And that goes for all of you, understand.”

“Yes Sir.” They saluted him as he stood up.

Exhaling Sasori shook his head, “As for the rest of you who were not assigned a specialty gun, you have the standard MK 48. Each of you have been provided a combat knife that will be strapped to your thigh at all times. You also have been given a Beretta M9A1 standard issue with 2 *M67’s and 1 *M64. Kakashi they are all yours and Hidans.” He waved to them. “Im going to bed.”

“Continue practicing.” Kakashi ordered with a shrug.

“Yes Sir.” They answered.

////

“Who are you here to see again?” Rin asked, looking over the list of appointments Itachi had for Tuesday.

“Don’t worry about it Rin.” Itachi stated as he entered his reception office. “He isn’t on the schedule for me. Private meeting, we are not to be disturbed by anyone.”

“Yes Sir.” She nodded, looking down at her desk.

“She is quite loyal.” Asuma commented, following Itachi into his office.

“For what I pay her, she better be.” Itachi sat down at his desk, gesturing for Asuma to take a seat across from him. “Would you like anything? I have water, coffee, alcohol and juice. From the worried look on your face I would say a beer.”

“I am alright.” He refused the offers, “I have been racking my brain these past few days and I may look like a wreck.”

“Trying to find your loved one will do that.” He nodded, thinking about his own little brother. “My little brother is an omega as well.” He sighed, “I don’t know what I would do if someone took him.”

“Protecting someone can have a very serious consequence on the mind, but actions speak louder than words. After this—you’ll see.” Asuma finally looked up at him and Itachi nodded. “They did find something—yes?”

“We found something but we weren’t able to track his exact location.” Itachi opened up the folder before scooting up to the desk and sliding the map to Asuma. “Izuna took the time to circle the towers along these roads.” He pointed to each one before landing on one highlighted in black. “This was the last tower his implant pinged off of before it went black; it’s located 15 miles out of Maddison.”

“Has Izuna covered the areas outside of these towers?” Asuma asked, pulling his laptop from his bag and placing it on Itachi’s desk.

“Not that I know of.” He shook his head, watching the other alpha laid his hand flat on the laptop lid for a moment before it unlocked itself and opened.

“That is pretty interesting.”

“Military grade.” Asuma chuckled, picking up the picture of the terrain and looking at the coordinates of the towers in the top right. If he remembered correctly, Maddison’s warehouse district was on the outskirts of town because of their pollution laws. “You should look into military contracts. Might be good for the Uchiha Company.”

“After seeing that,” He pointed to laptop, “Im highly interested.”

“Good.” He nodded, holding the picture in front of the camera for a second before grabbing the other ones. “My guys back in Maddison are waiting for these.” He shut the laptop and backed up the things Itachi had given him. “I want to thank you for your cooperation.” He handed him his card, “If you are interested in military contracts, do not hesitate to contact me. I can send you to the correct people.”

Taking the card Itachi smiled. “Thank you Mr. Sarutobi.”

“Mr. Uchiha.” Asuma nodded his head, about facing and leaving his office.

////

“Ino have you come up with anything?” Sasori asked, entering her room and she jerked up from the table, wiping the drool from her mouth and covering the papers below her with her arms. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on Sasori, clearing her blurry vision as she yawned.

“Yeah I did.” She nodded, handing him a few of the maps she had already looked over. “I didn’t know I would be up looking over these all night.”

“Welcome to the Alpha program.” He smarted off and sat beside her, “I used to have to do this shit since Im the communications officer but with you here I can have you do it as well.”

“You mean make me do it.” She took his coffee cup from him and took a sip. “Damn this coffee is weak.”

“If one more person comments on my damn coffee, Im going to start kicking asses.” He watched her down the rest of the hot liquid in his cup.

“But anyways.” She set the cup down, “Asuma was correct about this being the warehouse district of Maddison. Most of these buildings are run down; the glass is broken out in some, while the other buildings are crumbling under their own weight all except this one.” She circled the building. “I went back through years of selling and purchasing and this building has been purchased and sold 14 times between the same three people.”

“Three people?”

“Well one of them is dead currently, Orochimaru Snake while the other two have been keeping up the structure of the building.” She pulled up the files on the computer and transferred them to the flat screen. “Hanzo Omigati was the last known purchaser of the building.”

“Why does that name ring a bell?” Sasori sat back with his arms crossed while he thought to himself.

“He was the man who killed three omegas in that brothel three years ago.” She helped him, “I remember reading about it in the paper and hearing about The Yellow Flash and his team infiltrating his base but came up with nothing because it was emptied.”

“Who told you that?” Sasori’s head shot up to her.

“My father likes to talk when he’s drunk.” She smirked. “I went over each of the scans you gave me, even the thermal scans and this building is the only building with a heat signature.”

“What did the building used to be?” Sasori asked, “Im not too familiar with these parts of the realms.”

“The last time it was purchased,” She looked through the records she had on her computer, “It was a meat packing plant, so there should be no heat source coming from that building.”

“Are any of the other buildings showing up on the thermals?”

She shook her head, “Nope, all purple.” She picked up the image, “It’s like a shining beacon really. All these other buildings are purple until you look at this orange one in the middle.”

Sasori stood up, nodding to her before grabbing the images and his coffee cup, “I will let Asuma know. Get some sleep because tomorrow night we will be infiltrating this building.”

“Oh joy.” She slumped her head to the desk once more.

Walking through the halls of the make shift base, the lights in everyone else’s room were off and the light snores from some as he passed indicated their sleep till he got to the end of the hall. The other red head sat at the desk carefully cleaning his riffle. Both of them exchanged a quick glance.

“Im not going to tell them we are cousins.” Gaara said going back to cleaning his gun.

“I didn’t expect you too.” Sasori stopped in his doorway.

“If I would have known you were the communications officer I would have declined the program.”

“That’s why I didn’t come in till the very end.” He sighed, “I wanted to make sure your ass was locked in for life before revealing myself.”

“You’re still a piece of shit.” He stated matter of fact.

Sasori shrugged, “After doing this for as long as I have, you will feel like one too. I don’t expect you to watch out for me either. Im capable of handling things on my own.”

“Oh I know.” Gaara said, looking through the barrel, “Don’t piss me off or my sight might slip.”

“Im looking forward to it.” Sasori chuckled, leaving Gaara in his room and headed further down the hall. Closing the door to his room, he plopped down on the bed not even bothering to turn off the light and fell sleep.

////

“So did that guy come get the information I supplied you?” Izuna asked, plopping down on the couch in his cousin’s office.

“Yes he did.” He said, crossing his legs. “He was very appreciative of it and thanks you very much.”

“I didn’t know we would be sending off private information to the military.” He propped his feet up on the coffee table.

“I deemed it necessary.” Itachi lowered his paper to glare at his cousin. “Im sure you would do the same if someone precious turned up missing.”

“Of course I would.” He looked at him. “But my question is does that have to do with any of the other five omegas that have gone missing from three different cities around Maddison.”

Itachi lowered his paper even more.

“I knew it.” Izuna smirked, “I’ve read the paper and watched the news, Im not stupid.” He stood up, going over to the window and glancing out it. “This city is the biggest in the northern realm, we have Konoha military base here which doubled everything we have but do you think that it would spill over the realm line and into our own back yard?”

“Is this why you are concerned?” He joined him at the window. “You think they are going to attempt kidnapping people here?”

“It’s a possibility.” He answered,

“There are more military families in this city then we have actual citizens.” Itachi chuckled and rubbed Izunas head playfully. “You have nothing to worry about besides that guy looked dead set on finding out who was kidnapping the omegas.” He shivered at the thought. “Just watch the news.”

Izuna rolled his eyes, “How is Sasuke doing?”

“Since the new implant.” He smiled, “Much better. Come on lets head to my house. Ill cook.”

“You had me at food.”

////

The alarms went off in the building, sending everyone into a panic besides the four older officers. Silently they waited in the briefing room, listening to the footsteps running down the hallway towards them. Naruto was the first to enter the room, his face flushed red while the others followed suit.

“Good morning Alphas.” Asuma greeted them. “So glad you could join us.”

None of them said a word.

“Bright eyed and fucking bushy tailed bunch we have here.” Hidan snickered.

“I do apologize for my late arrival, I was held up in the city for a few things but I am here now and we can start this mission.” He somewhat smiled. “I see that all of you have been introduced to our Communications officer and have had a few days to become well aquatinted with your weapons and briefed on the basic tactics you’ll be using during this mission.” He paced in front of them, “I will admit at first I wasn’t taking this assignment to serious until I heard news that my nephew had been one of the Omegas that had been kidnapped in Maddison.” He took a deep breath, “Our mission is to search and rescue the omegas that have been taken that we know of. Two days ago five others from three different cities at 0500 hours have been reported taken as well which means it’s a larger operation than just the one here in Maddison.”

“So this is going to be a basic search and rescue mission?” Kiba yawned.

“It was until they kidnapped my nephew.” Asuma answered, “Our orders states that we need to leave them alive so the local authorizes can take over from there but we aren’t.”

“We aren’t?” Ino asked.

Asuma shook his head, “SOC.”

Hidan watched a few of them look around as if they didn’t know what that meant until Naruto spoke.

“Shoot on contact.” Naruto question, “No one left alive right.”

“Correct. I will take the back lash from the public and the higher ups but I don’t want these fuckers to keep doing this.” He gritted his teeth trying not to picture the horrible things his nephew was going through.

“So when do we leave?” Shikamaru asked.

“2300.” He answered, “I want you booted, suited and strapped in two hours. Ino I expect the information you told Sasori to be shared with everyone before we head out.”

“Yes Sir.” She nodded.

“Dismissed.” Asuma waved them away.

“Yes Sir.” They yelled, saluting him before turning and heading towards the door.

“Are you sure they are ready for this?” Asuma asked.

“They all passed the simulations in record time, hit all the targets and made it to the extract point with all their team intact.” Kakashi nodded, “I believe they are ready.”

“We shall see tonight wont we.” The dark haired alpha nodded.

Two hours later, the seven piled into the briefing area in full gear. Each of their guns strapped around their necks and hung at their sides while Kakashi and Hidan inspected them. Ino had been the first to arrive, pulling up the information and the maps of the building on the flat screens that were provided for her. She had given Asuma and Hidan a small briefing before the other arrived, going over details and what would be the best entry.

“So what have you come up with Ino?” Hidan asked, bouncing on the heel of his boots.

“This building that they are using is surrounded by others, some of crumbling while others just have the glass broken out of them. It used to be used as an old meat packing plant so there aren’t many rooms but there are freezers in the basement as well as storage rooms.” She pulled up the aerial map of the district. “From the thermal scans, it doesn’t show the top three floors are being used for anything. Most of the heat sources are coming from the second and first floor.” She breathed, “The night I was able to venture out with Sasori I wasn’t able to scan the basement but Im sure that is where they are keeping the hostages.”

“What about the assailants?” Kiba asked.

“Scans detected there are only four bodies on the first floor while the others were on the second.” She answered him, “But last night, the second floor bodies joined the first floor bodies along with others.”

“Others?” Zabuza arched a brow; he didn’t know why he asked because he already knew the answer and a wave of disgust washed over him. From what he knew it was teenagers and pre-teens they were taken from their homes. His own spouse was an omega and without realizing it he became irritated to the point his blood began to boil.

Ino nodded, “Between the hours of midnight and three am while we were on watch, a few of the hostages were dragged to the second floor and the assailants had their way with them before discarding them back down stairs.”

Naruto knew it was hard for her to say the last part and he gently laid a gloved hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Asuma nodded very displeased with the new information, “Hataka.”

“Yes Sir.” Kakashi said, taking the pen from Ino. “This building here,” He pointed to the directly north of the warehouse, “Is where we will be stationing Gaara and Kiba. This vantage point will allow you to see the west and east entrances as Bravo teams 1 and 2 enter. As for Bravo three, you will be going about the building and setting the charges on the outer walls so that once we have the hostages free and safe you can blow the building.”

“This morning we received word that medical Evac’s will be waiting on mile marker 13 which is 8 miles away from district. That is our rendezvous point.” Hidan explained.

“B1 will be Kakashi, Naruto and Ino. You three will be entering from the western entrance with Kiba as your look out. B2 will be Sasori, Shikamaru and myself and we will be taken the eastern entrance while Hidan, Kisame and Zabuza will be setting the charges around the building. Gaara will be B2’s look out.” Asuma explained. “As far as I know, the implants have been removed from the hostages meaning that some of them could be going through their heat cycles. I want you all to not worry. The implants you have will counteract their pheromones and keep you level headed.”

“How are we going to get there Sir.” Kisame asked.

“Good question.” Hidan chuckled, “We currently have two FMTV cargo vans with covered backs. One will enter from the western highway while the other will be eastern rode. They don’t make much noise so we should be able to ride in without detection. Also depending how many hostages there are we may have to take two trips if we are unable to fit them all in these two.”

“The main goal here is to rescue the hostages and SOC understand.” Asuma said.

“Yes Sir.” They yelled.

“Roll out.” Ordered Asuma.

The silence of the night loomed over them like a thick blanket, drowning out the roar of the engines and the night. The eerie feeling turning to adrenaline as they approached the warehouse district and Naruto felt his heart pounding against his rib cage. His right hand gripped the gun through the palm sweat as his mouth went dry. This was going to be his first taste of action. If the assailants had weapons as well, there could a possibility that he could get shot and killed but he knew that wouldn’t happen just yet.

He wondered if every mission they did was going to turn out like this. Prowling in the dead of the night to the targets that had no idea others were coming for them. The jerk of the truck stopping had Naruto pulling from his inner thoughts as Ino tapped him on the arm to follow her.

“The sound of the truck is too loud to venturing into the streets,” Kakashi jumped down from the driver seat and closed the door. “The warehouse is three miles into the district from our location and we will be communicating with the other teams by Blu-tooth radios.” He held out the ear pieces to them. “Once we are at the far end of the building, we will be moving as one and infiltrating both entrances at once.”

“Yes Sir.” Ino and Naruto nodded.

“Let’s move out.” Kakashi began walking.

The closer to the building the hard Narutos heart thudded against his chest, was this the anticipation of battle his father was talking about during all his war stories when he was young? He would admit that his palms were much sweatier than normal and he had to grip the gun a bit harder than necessary. He inhaled deeply as the building came in sight about 30 yards in front of them.

Ino dodged in front of them, crouching at the corner of the covering building and caught the light of the moon on her glove to signal Kiba.

_B4 has visual B1—_ Kiba’s voice came over their radios- _B3 are currently setting up charges on the south side of the building and you have clearance to move in._

“Wait.” Ino held her hand stopping Kakashi and Naruto from moving. Pulling her goggles from her neck, she peered into the building with the infrared and counting two more bodies on the ground floor.

_B4 to B2 hold position.—they heard Gaara’s order._

**_10-4 –Sasori said._ **

“What is it Ino?” Kakashi whispered.

“There are more bodies on the lower floor.” She answered moving her head side to side slowly to view the rest of the building. “I think they have one of the hostages with them.” She zoomed in, “As for the other he’s too big to be a hostage but he is dragging the other body with him upstairs to the second floor.” She relayed this message to everyone.

**B3 to other unit’s charges have been set.—Kisame exclaimed, -Waiting further orders.-**

**_-B2 to B3-_ **

**-Go ahead-**

_- **Once B1 enters from the western entrance, head in behind them for cover and get to the basement. - Asuma ordered. –B4 if you are able take out the ones on the second floor do it.-**_

_-Yes Sir I have visual on two males and a smaller female. - Gaara answered._

**-Yes Sir. - Hidan answered Asuma after Gaara spoke.**

_B4 to all Units, you are clear to enter omega has been taken to second floor- Gaara said into the mic._

With a hand gesture, Kakashi took the lead and quickly headed across the road, pressing himself against the side of the building with Naruto beside and Ino a few spaces behind him. Naruto took a few deep breaths, cooling his nerves as they approached the door. From where they stood a few of the people inside were laughing and joking bringing a disgusted cringe to the three.

The combined sound of Kiba and Gaara’s gun echoed through the air and the two bodies on the second floor dropped, alerting the others on the first floor and that was the chosen moment to enter the warehouse. The east and west door blew at the same time, clouding the inside with heavy smoke from the blast and gave enough time for Bravo 2 to sneak in with B3 right on their tail. From the other side of the warehouse Kakashi witnessed the others entering.

The assailants shouted orders in another language, franticly looking around for anyone they didn’t recognized with the dust still lingering heavily in the air till the first shot went off. One pistol from the criminals aimed blindly at Ino and she quickly raised her gun pulling the trigger hitting the man in the side, his gun dropping from his hand and slide across the floor towards her feet. Beside her Naruto covered the third team getting them as close to the corner as possible.

“Fuck.” Naruto hisses, looking down at his shoulder where the bullet grazed his tattooed shoulder. Crouching he turned toward the man, bringing the gun to his shoulder and firing. Blood splattered from the neck wound onto Narutos uniform and the barrel of his gun. The wound on his shoulder stung like a mother fucker but he kept pushing through, getting the other team to the door at the end of the wall.

_-Second floor is clear. - Kiba reported in. –One hostage on second floor Sir.-_

**_-10-4- Asuma was able to reply._ **

 Each team regrouped at the heavy metal door in the eastern corner, the gun fire ceasing at once with the last shot being from Narutos gun.

“Hold position till the dust settles completely.” Asuma barked the order.

“Yes Sir.” They answered.

_BANG_

The last shot was fired, bodies jerked back and the moan of a wounded man crumpled to the floor in front of the teams as the dust completely settled in the warehouse. Naruto stood from his crouched position, his gun still pressed against his shoulder aimed at the man withering on the ground holding his stomach and Naruto kicked the pistol from his reach.

_-First floor is cleared. - They heard Gaara chuckle._

“What a shot Gaara.” Hidan commented.

_-Always here to help.- Gaara answered._

“Thanks for the blood splatter Gaara.” Ino commented, wiping her gloves on her pants. “Naruto how is your arm?”

“I will be fine.” He said switching the safety on.

“Of all the people to get shot, it’s the blonde.” Zabuza teased him.

The man on the floor looked up at all of them, the snarl on his face increasing with the pain in his stomach with each breath. Approaching the man with caution, Sasori was backed with Asuma and both of them stared down at the man.

“Where are the hostages?” Asuma asked but the man kept spitting out nonsense. Sighing Asuma but the heel of his boot on the man stomach wound and pressed into him before aiming the barrel of his gun at the man’s forehead. “Where are the hostages?” He repeated once more.

The man shook and pointed to the door behind them, just as they had thought.

“Thank you.” Asuma pulled the trigger, scattering brains all over the floor. “Search the bodies for keys. Bravo 3 I want you to head upstairs and check on the hostage up there.”

“Yes Sir.” They nodded, looking for the stairs.

“I think you should send Bravo 1 up there instead.” Sasori stopped them.

“What the fuck for?” Hidan asked.

“B4 said it was a woman upstairs.” He stated, “If the hostage sees three men going up there if could become problematic.”

“I will go.” Ino said, “With Gaara and Kiba watching me from the outside I should have no problem. The others down in the basement are more important.”

_-I have a visual- Gaara said._

Asuma nodded to her, “Shika will be at the bottom of the stairs waiting for you.”

“Yes Sir.” She nodded, beginning her ascend up the metal steps.

The lock to the heavy metal door slide into place and a small creak alerted them that the door was opening, all of them raising their guns and taking steps away. On the other side a woman with short dark hair pushed the door open, freezing in place at the seven guns pointed her way. Kakashi and Sasori crouched, the lasers at the end of their gun pointed at her head and heart.

“Identify yourself.” Asuma ordered.

“Shizune Nikiski.” She quickly said, her bottom lip quivering.

“What is your purpose here?” He asked.

“To ready the slaves for shipment.” She answered as Kakashi side glanced Asuma.

A slight nod came from their captain, Kakashi pulled the trigger sending the bullet directly through her heart and down the stairs she fell. Bones cracked and broke till she hit the bottom, her face staring up at the door as they approached it. Asuma gave the signal to proceed towards the door.

Sasori was the first to step down, the rickety metal stairs shaking with his first step but he wasn’t worried about the steps. The delectable smell of pure heat that rose in the air had sweat rolling down the back of his neck underneath his bdu jacket and he prayed the implant remained working. The dim lights overhead provided enough light for all of them to descend the stairs, their guns still drawn as they looked between the six hug freezers that were running.

While passing the first freezer, Hidan turned the knob, shutting down the freezer and headed to the others to do the same. Even with the chip implanted, the delicious smell that seeped from under the freezer doors was something Naruto and the other newbies had never smelt before. Zabuza and their overseer officers rolled their neck to advocate the smell.

“They all have been given an enhancer to amplify the smell of their heat.” Zabuza spoke first. “Do you have that pack Kisame?”

Kisame nodded, opening the backpack and handing him the small container of epi-pens. Zabuza passed each member a series of six, showing them how to administrate a dosage.

“Each epi-pen contains three dosages.” He said, reaching out and grasping the freezer knob. “So if there is more than what we have, we will have to find more before releasing them.”

“Understood.” They nodded.

“Everyone take a freezer.” Asuma ordered and looked down at the epi-pens in his hand. He was one step closer to finding his nephew and he prayed to whomever out there that he was in one of these freezers and not the worst. Holding his breath, he cracked the door open and the blue light flickered on brightening up the small room.

“This freezer is empty.” Asuma announced to the others while Zabuza quickly closed the freezer he had as the stench of something rotting seeped out.

“Eight dead.” Zabuza muttered.

The freezers Kakashi and Hidan opened were empty as well till they looked at Sasori’s. The pounding on the other side of the freezer had them opening the freezer quickly. The light was unable to flick on with how fast the door was ripped from the hinges. The men that were banging fell onto their hands and knees naked, cheeks pink and cocks erect.

“There are ten children in that freezer.” One of the men groaned, as Sasori kneeled down and administrated a dose of suppressants to them.

“We are here to help you.” Asuma took a step forward.

Naruto was the last to open his freeze. He pulled the door from his lock and watched the blue light flicker on just as Asuma did but what he saw he wish he hasn’t. At the back of the freezer huddled together were both boys and girls stripped naked. Their hair matted to their face with dirt and grim covering them from head to toe. As one they all jerked back as Naruto took a step inside, readying the suppressant in his hand.

Kneeling at the entrance he shoved his gun to the side and held his hand out to the one in front. His brown hair lying flat against and dark blue eyes burning into Narutos. The snarl across his face had Naruto wanting to back away but he didn’t instead he gently grabbed the boys hand and inserted the needle into his arm.

“Im not here to hurt you.” Naruto spoke softly. “We are here to help.”

“Naruto what have you found?” Asuma said opening the door a bit more as he extracted the needle from the boys arm. His face softened at the sight, a soft sigh of relief escaping his parted lips.

“Uncle Asuma.” The boy looked up, getting to his feet and dashing past Naruto into his uncle’s arms. “I knew you would find me.” He muttered into his neck.

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” He asked, tightening his grip around his nephew’s bare chest.

He shook his head.

Naruto followed the rest of his captain’s orders; giving the dosages to the other children in the freezer and trying to find them come clothing or something to cover themselves up. From above them the warehouse settled, dust and ceiling residue falling from above them onto the children as they escorting them up the stairs and out of the building. Zabuza and Kisame, headed towards the trucks bringing them to the entranced of the building and loaded them in the back one by one. The medical evacs were already waiting and they had a spent too much time inside the building as it was.

Looking around, Asuma counted his soldiers opting out the other two but missing the other blonde.

“Gaara do you have a 20 on Ino.” Asuma touched the radio in his ear.

_-Yes Sir. - He answered, -She is still upstairs.-_

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

_-She may need some assistance sir. - He answered._

“10-4 I’ll be sending Naruto up there.” Asuma turned to the blonde alpha. “I need you to head upstairs and assist Ino.”

“Yes Sir.” He nodded.

“I’ll go with him,” Sasori joined him.

////

Ino glanced down at Shikamaru at the bottom of the stairs as she took each step one at a time. As her head hit the top, she scoped out the floor and noticed the two bodies lying flat on the ground beside a cot.

_-I have eyes on you Ino its clear- Gaara said in her ear, -Proceed. Is she still breathing.-_

“I don’t know.” She answered him, moving her weapon from her shoulder to her hip after turning the safety on.

_-Pick her up and let’s get going, the medical evacs are waiting.-_

Ino swallowed hard, her footsteps soft on the concrete floor towards the cot. Before this mission began, she had prepared herself mentally for any challenges she may face and for whatever she might see but this broke her heart. Unable to control her shaking, she cupped her mouth with one hand and reached out to the petite girl on the cot, her fingers checking her throat for a pulse before rolling her head to face her.

Knowing that Gaara could see her, she shook her head and bit her bottom lip. She remember seeing this young girl on the news a few days ago when she was home. Her parents pleading for them to release their Moegi and that they would pay any ransom the kidnapper wanted. Their pleas fell on deaf ears and now they wouldn’t fall on anything. Was this going to be her job as well, to tell this child parents that she was unable to fight and ended up with the angels. Tears poured over the brim, streaming down her cheeks and falling onto her jacket.

“I failed.” She muttered. “I wasn’t able to save her.”

_-Ino, we aren’t going to be able to save them all. - Gaara whispered. –All we can say is that we tri—_

She didn’t want to hear anymore. Ripping the earpiece out, she threw it across the open space of the second floor, crouching near the cot of the fallen and the alpha shed tears for her. For the fact that her parents would never see her smile or hear her laugh.

“Ino.” The tender voice of Naruto behind her brought her head up.

“I failed didn’t I?” She muttered.

“No you didn’t fail.” Sasori said, “We are capable of saving many but we won’t always save all.” He looked at the two men lying dead near them. “Be proud though.”

“What” She looked to Sasori and stood up glaring at him, “How can I be proud that a child isn’t going to see her parents?”

“Im not speaking about that Ino.” Sasori shook his head and pointed the end of his riffle at the man next to her. “The man at your feet is Hanzo Omigati.”

Through salty tears Ino looked down at the man, barely able to recognize the man beside her. The picture on his file looked nothing like the one lying dead at her feet. His gray hair slicked back and a breaking mask covered most of his face. Without a word, Ino picked up the girl from the cot not caring that the dirt was transferring from the girl to her bdu.

“What are you doing Ino?” Naruto asked, looking between her and the redheaded alpha.

“Im taking this girl to her parents.” She simply answered and headed for the stairs. “They deserve to be able to bury her properly.”

Asuma looked up at his soldiers emerging from the building, the girl’s lifeless body clutched against Ino chest as she entered the back of the truck with the others. Naruto joined her in the back sitting beside her and taking her hand in his own for some comfort. He knew this was going to harder than he thought but this was the life of soldier.

“B4 go ahead and join us.” Asuma ordered, “We will be rolling out in 5mikes.”

_‘Yes sir’ he answered._

“Zabuza, wait for Gaara and Kiba, we are going to take the children to the medical evacs.” Asuma informed him and he nodded in response. “What the fuck happened up there?” Asuma asked after getting into the driver seat with Sasori in the passenger seat.

The redheaded alpha knew the roar of the engine would drown out any of the conversation they would assume to have and he took a deep sigh. He knew his captain was referring to the situation with Ino. “There really isn’t an answer to that.” He began, “She is woman so her emotional level is going to be higher than the boys. She is going to have to figure it out on her own. She’s only 19 but Gaara killed Hanzo.”

Just as he said the last sentence, the second truck joined behind them and in the rear view mirror an explosion of fire and debris lit up the night sky.

“No one will know it was him after that.” Asuma chuckled, his sight glancing between the road and mirror. “Did you have that planned?”

“I wanted to level the entire district but I knew you would vote against it.”

“My bad.”

////

“Report?” The man on the monitor ordered and Asuma quickly saluted him.

“Good morning to you Lieutenant General Jiraiya.” Asuma smarted off.

“Don’t give me that shit; don’t act like I haven’t heard what happened at the warehouse.” He slammed his hand down on the desk. “Your team was supposed to infiltrate and take out the assailants not destroy the fucking building.”

“Plans change.”

“Plans may change but how am I report this to the president?” He asked clearly annoyed.

“Just like you do with all of our other missions.” Asuma argued back, “The outcome of this mission was something I didn’t expect either. We found the 24 missing Omegas that were on record, though we were unable to save a few and one of my marines lost control of her emotions but that is beside the point.” He glared at the white haired man, “We killed a major kidnapping ring leader this morning and for that I am damn proud.”

“Which ring leader?”

“The man The Yellow Flashes team had been after.”

“Hanzo the Salamander?” The General asked.

Asuma nodded, “Sergeant Suna was able to take him out with a head shot.”

“We would have preferred him alive.”

“At the time, we had no other choice.” Asuma inhaled. “From my evaluation my team still needs training for field missions. I will be keeping them here at this facility for the next two months.”

“At least until I assign you another mission—correct?” He asked.

“Yes Sir.” Asuma answered and the printer in front of him began printing.

“Agreed.” He nodded to him, “We don’t need a repeat of what happened to your last team Asuma. Train them well and report to me weekly, understood?”

“Yes Sir.” He agreed once more and the screen went black. “Fucking asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never wrote a mission scene before. Im not of a lover than a fighter so action scenes are quite difficult for me to write but I think I did well on this one. What does everyone think?  
> Sam
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be updated on the 18 between 6 and 7 am.


	10. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina and Minato reflect on spending a Christmas without Naruto and Kiba. Naruto talks to Deidara since he is free and they establish their relationship finally.  
> Sasuke goes to a Christmas party with Karin and his friends where he meets a unexpected someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the Lovely Wiafu Franbunny!

The Christmas ornament dangled from between her fingers, the gold and red framed the picture of her baby boy when we was only months old. In the reflection of the glass window behind the tree she seen her husband staring at the back of her head with an eyebrow arched as if he wanted to say something but he remained silent. Dropping her shoulders, a frown covered her lips as she placed the picture on one of the tree branches.

“I know you’re sad.” Minato's voice had her pausing in the attempt to grab another ornament.

“Im not sad.” She lied.

“And I know when you are lying.” He said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around waist. She shivered at his breath that rolled across the side of her neck. “I’ve learned a thing or two after twenty years of marriage. So what is it?”

Placing another ornament on the tree, she fought the sadness that swelled in her chest. “It’s our first Christmas without them.” She whispered and his arms tightened. “And I feel like the house is empty without him and Kiba.”

“That’s what I thought.” He kissed the side of her neck, “but it’s not any different than when I would leave for missions. I remember not being home many times around Christmas.”

“Yeah but I had him.” She reached out and touched the picture of Naruto.

“That makes me feel loved.” He chuckled.

“You know what I meant though.” She sighed.

“Yes I do.” He said, “But you knew he wasn’t going to stay at home all the time. Shit we could barely get him to stay home from school sometimes, but Im sure he will be home for next Christmas. In his letter he stated he was training for a mission and that he would try to call soon.”

“Soon is not good enough.” She frowned and Minato released her.

“We could always try for another one.” Minato suggested while exiting the room and he smiled when he heard the stomping of her footsteps following him.

“What did you just say?” She asked, pulling on the back of his shirt.

“Im sure you heard me.” He didn’t turn around, “I don’t think I need to repeat myself.”

“You’re not really suggesting that?”

“I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn’t being serious.” He finally turned around to face his wife and pulled her into his arms. “You and I both are still pretty young and I wouldn't mind having another running around here. The pitter patter of small feet running up and down the hallway with the sound of Daddy wake up in the morning would be a change.”

Kushina smiled. “Are you being completely serious?”

“No Im just kidding. Im too old for that shit.”

“You asshole.” She pushed him away as he laughed. “You can sleep on the couch.”

“Oh come on, you know I was just joking.” He quickly changed his tune, following her back to the living room and watched her take her aggression out on the tree when she placed an ornament. “It’s cold on the couch.”

“Should have thought about that before being a dick.” She shot back.

“Do I have to grovel?” He asked, looking up at the noise from the kitchen. “Your phone is ringing.”

He put their conversation on hold, heading into the kitchen to grab her cellphone and instantly remember the number. The sound of Narutos cough blared from the speakers after he hit the talk button. The noise of others behind him speaking as well.

“Naruto.”

_‘Hey dad, where is mom? Are you two together right now?’_

“No she is in the other room, putting the ornaments on the tree.” He answered him.

_‘Man that was always my favorite part of Christmas well besides the snow and food’ it sounded like he shoved someone away from the phone.’ Dad I need you to go to the computer and open up the camera program I installed before I left.’_

“All right, give me a moment.” Minato said, pinching the phone between his ear and shoulder while turning the laptop around. At the bottom of the screen the small icon highlighted when he moved the mouse over it and he double clicked. Within a matter of minutes the phone hung up and the image of Narutos and Kiba's face appeared on his computer screen.

“Is Naruto still on the phone?” Kushina asked, joining her husband in the kitchen.

Minato took a seat, “Nope he is on the lap top.”

“What?” She sat down beside him and smiled widely at his image.

_‘Hi mom. We miss you a lot’_

Kushina bit the inside of her lip, “We miss you too.”

_‘It’s nice to see your faces after 3 weeks in the field.’ Naruto beamed at them and Kiba smooshed his face against Narutos to get into the picture._

_Kiba smiled. ‘Your parents are my parents, stop being a parent hog, move your ugly face.’_

Kushina shook her head with a chuckle. “I see you two are still the same old same old.”

_‘Yeah we never change.’ Naruto pushed Kiba's face away, ‘You have dog breath.’_

“Behave.” Minato warned them, “So when do you think you will be heading back this way?”

_Naruto shrugged, ‘To be honest none of us know. I heard from the Captain that it could be next spring before we get to come home. They have been putting us through training I would have never thought I could survive. Dad I don’t know how you did it.’ he took a deep breath ‘But Im keeping it in mind that the better I am the better I can do my job.’_

“That is true.” Minato nodded, “Have they given you a nickname yet?”

_Naruto shook his head, ‘Kiba has been dubbed dog breath but I don’t have one yet or that I know of.’ He looked at Kiba who was shaking his head before taking a look at his mother. ‘Mom you have been quiet, are you alright?’_

She nodded her head, “Yeah Im fine, Im just glad I get to see you even if it’s not in person. Im going to make your favorite for Christmas and send it to you, I just hope it makes it. Don't worry I will make enough for your unit and one on the side so you don’t have to share.”

_‘You always did know me best mom.’ He grinned, his eyes shifting from his mother to his father’s face. He wasn’t able to say anything but he knew the question on his father’s face. ‘Whatever you are thinking dad. It’s true.”_

“That’s all I needed to know.” He nodded and leaned back in his chair as someone walked behind Naruto grabbing his attention.

_‘Well it seems our time is up.’ Naruto frowned. ‘I will try calling next week if I am able too. I love you guys.’ he kisses his fingers and touched the screen._

“We love you too Hunny.” Kushina said and the screen went black. Minato’s arm wrapped around her pulling her against him and the tears flowed from her dampening his shirt. “I told myself I wasn’t going to cry.” She sat up.

“I was surprised you were able to keep it together.” Minato kissed the top of her head. “At least we got to see him.”

“How come you didn’t buff up like that when you were gone?” She asked.

“Because I chose to lay around in the sand tanning.” He joked and Kushina playfully punched him in the arm. “Are you saying you want me to look like our son because I don’t think I will ever be that buff.” He chuckled, “He reminds me of Phillip River.”

“Who is that?” Kushina asked confused.

“He is an NFL player for the Chargers.” He answered her. “He’s their quarterback and I lost you didn’t I?”

“Yep.” She laughed, “You know I hate football.”

“Yes I know.” He nodded.

“I want to know why Naruto said yes to anything you were thinking of.”

“Remember a couple of weeks ago in Maddison’s warehouse district.” he began and she nodded, “I was wondering if that was him and his team since we haven't heard anything more about the missing omegas.”

“You think Narutos unit is the one who blew that building up?”

“You mean infiltrated a kidnapping ring and saved a bunch of people under the protection of our realms government and didn’t receive credit—than yes I do.”

“Seems the new generation is going to be become the new Yellow Flash Unit.”

Minato rolled his eyes. “Oh please.”

“Sounds like you’re a little bit jealous there my love.” She teased.

“You wish.” He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. “No one can become the yellow flash like me.”

Kushina rolled her eyes, returning his kiss and headed back to the living room to finish decorating. “If you are so mighty as the yellow flash, why don’t you go and get us something to eat because I don’t want to cook.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He yelled, grabbing the keys and his wallet.

“He is so whipped.” Kushina muttered to herself, grabbing the remaining box of ornament and continued her routine as the front door clicked shut.

////

“Did you see they are still pulling bodies from that building that exploded in Maddison?” Konan asked Deidara a few days before Christmas. “The clean-up crews have been there for three weeks now.”

“Last night the news said the crews still need to get to the basement which is under three stories of ruble.” He took a sip of his coffee. “You would think they would begin to bulldoze the area, it would make it quicker.”

“Yeah it may be quicker but if the structure underneath isn’t supported.” Pein reached over Deidara and grabbed an apple from the middle of the table, “Those three stories of ruble will collapse into the basement and they will never be able to get down there which would make their efforts fruitless if they want to recover the bodies in the bottom freezers.”

“He has a point.” Konan agreed with him.

Deidara rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his coffee before checking his phone.

“He hasn’t called yet has he?” Pein asked.

The blonde shook his head, “No he hasn’t, it’s almost Christmas and the last time I spoke with him was like thanksgiving.”

“You sound needy.” Pein chuckled and Konan kicked him under the table. “Owwww.”

“Have you and him even talked about being official?” She questioned, “Because if you haven’t spoken about being a couple you should be free to see others until he comes back. That’s what I would do to him.” She pointed her yogurt covered spoon at Pein.

“Remind me to never go into the military.” He took a bit of his apple.

“That makes no damn sense; you’re already in the military.” Deidara commented.

“Yeah but I married her before I enlisted so she had to stay faithful to me.”

“Says who?” Konan grinned.

“Im still confused to what you are trying to say.” Deidara muttered and finished his coffee.

“Woman.” He playfully warned before bending down and kissing the top of her head. “I have practice after work so don’t wait up for me.”

“We have a late night at the shop, don’t worry I won’t.” She nodded to him as he walked out the door. “Love you too.” The soft click of the latch turned her attention back to Deidara and she frowned at the sadden mood he was stuck in. “When he calls today or tomorrow. Well if he calls, just ask him. You two have been sending letters to each other every week besides his family and he calls you plus I see the face you make when you speak to him.”

“What face?” Deidara asked, looking up from his coffee cup.

“You get all giddy and the blush that highlights your cheeks is adorable. I haven’t seen that look in a very long time and I’m happy for you.” She took the last bit of her yogurt, “Im going to start taking pictures of it just for him and put it into an album so he always has it.”

“You’re such a loser Konan.” Deidara rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I know but Im your loser so you have to live with it.” She left the kitchen table to throw away her trash. “I hate to change the subject but we have eight appointments today.” She flipped through the calendar on the fridge. “Well eight crucial appointments anyway, that is not including the walk ins we might have.”

“Oh goodie.” Deidara huffed getting up from the table and setting his empty glass in the sink, “You can just tell the excitement Im going to have by just my voice.”

“Smartass.” She nudged him. “Get your coat; I’ll be waiting down in the jeep.”

“Yes mother, should I bring my scarf and hat too?” He asked slipping his shoes on near the front door.

“It’s snowing so yes.” She laughed, opening the door with Deidara behind her.

Once in the jeep, Konan revved the engine a few times to warm it up before the heater was able to blow the hot air. Rubbing his hands together, he cursed Konan for having leather seats while shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat to warm his behind and failed miserably.

“Cold?” Konan asked as they stopped at a light.

“Why do you have to have leather seats?” Deidara shivered.

“Because it gets hot in the damn summer.” She answered him.

“That is no excuse.” He held onto the handle as she turned onto the shops street. “Sooooo did you guys do it in his truck that night? You could have come into the house instead.”

Deidara looked out the window, “Um we didn’t.”

“Huh?”

“See this is why I didn’t want to tell you.” He muttered.

“He’s a virgin isn’t he?” Konan chuckled. “Oh please tell me more.”

“No.”

“Oh come on Dei.” She nudged him. “I tell you all about my sex life.”

Deidara remained silent as they pulled into the parking lot of the shop. Outside pacing in front of the shops window was one man bundled up with their hands shoved into their pockets. From the way Deidara closed up, Konan took the hint that he didn’t want to speak about it anymore and she was going to leave it at that till later.

“Please tell me that he isn’t one of our appointments?” Deidara muttered as he followed Konan and exited the jeep.

“Nope all our appointments are female I think.” She shrugged and pulled out the key to the shop. Overnight it seemed the heavy snow had turned to a light dusting that continued into the morning, covering the roads and sidewalks of their city but Deidara didn’t mind. The snow in December was beautiful. The powdery fluff covered most of the roof tops and forests, making the city look more like a winter wonderland than anything.

Playfully he kicked a small mound of snow that covered the side of the street onto the sidewalk and he looked down the street to see the café opened already. “Im going to get another coffee, do you want anything Konan?” Deidara asked, already headed in the direction.

“Yes, a green tea.” She opened the door to the shop. “Hot and I mean searing hot.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded.

From what he could see only a few people sat in the open Coffee shop, some eating while others sipped their drinks and glared outside at the snow. Wiping his feet on the provided rug, he approached the counter and was greeted by a raven haired omega with no scent just like him and he smiled.

“Good morning, what can I get you?” He asked from the other side of the counter.

“Morning,” Deidara smiled, “Yes I need a green tea searing hot and a caramel macchiato with extra caramel please.”

“What size.” The barista gritted his teeth at the last drink.

“Oh um—medium is fine.” Deidara answered.

“That will be 8.34” He said and Deidara swiped his card as his phone rang.

“Do you need a receipt?”

Deidara shook his head and answered his phone while he waited. While he spoke with the person on the phone, he waited in the corner for the barista to call his name and watched him make the drinks. As he hung up, the barista sat his drinks down on the counter, giving the blonde a nod before heading off to the register.

Through the gloves he wore, he could feel the heat coming off of Konan’s drink and cringed once she took it and took a drink like the heat did anything to her. She even had the nerve to say it wasn’t hot enough then proceeded to put it into the microwave to heat it up more.

“How is that not hot enough?” Deidara asked from his booth across from hers. “My fingers are still on fire from carrying it, do you need it boiling hot?” He pulled his gloves off, “It’s like you have no feeling in your mouth at all.”

Konan laughed, “We’ll—”

“Never mind don’t answer that question.” He shook his head, “I should have just known. Where did that guy go?”

“He needed to use the restroom.” Konan said as the bell over the door dinged. “First appointment right on time.”

For the first part of the morning, a few customers entered the shop, a teenager wanting a star on her ass with the okay from her mother that made Deidara roll his eyes, a man wanting a skull and crossbones on his shoulder because he said he was a pirate and was looking for treasure and Deidara could have sworn he heard Konan cracking up across from them when the man was explaining it.

As for his appointment, she took a while to explain what she wanted until she decided she wanted a shoulder blade piece that represented her clan but what he couldn’t get over was how lilac her eye color was. The presence of Konan behind him had him looking over his shoulder only to get a face full of boob.

“That looks really good Dei.” She compliments him.

“Thanks Konan.” He smiled and pulled his face from her chest, wiping the last bit of ink from her shoulder before touching up a few spots with the red ink. “Ma’am did you fall asleep?”

“No.” She shook her head, “The feeling is relaxing though.”

“At least you didn’t aroused.” Deidara chuckled, turning the gun off.

“Excuse me?” She looked over her shoulder at him. “Did you really say what I think you did?”

“Yes I did.” he answered, “Konan had a girl a few days ago and all I heard was moans coming from her cubicle.”

“She came three times.” Konan shivered, “I hope she never comes back here. That was so uncomfortable.”

“I wouldn’t be that weird.” She shook her head and sat up when Deidara said he was finished. Covering her chest with her shirt, she went to the mirror and looked at the artwork of red scaled dragon holding her clans symbol in his claws. A few tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Thank you Deidara.” She smiled at him through the tears.

“You are welcome miss.”

“Please call me Hinata.” She glanced at him in the mirror. “You are my only tattoo guy from now on. Im never going to anyone but you.”

“I like the sound of that.” He grabbed the bottle of setting solution with some paper towels. “Im glad you like it Hinata, hey you wouldn’t happen to work at the café a few shops down would you?”

She nodded, “Yeah I do actually, how did you know.” She winced when he misted the cold solution over her shoulder.

“You looked familiar is all?” He said, wiping away the spray and grabbing the plastic wrap. “Keep your shoulder wrapped for the rest of the day, no washing it until tomorrow evening and coat it with the tattoo jelly we have out in the lobby or simple petroleum gel will work too. When you take a shower do not scrub your shoulder and no itching it when it begins to heal or it will flake.” He helped her put her bra back on. “If there are any parts that look messed up once its healed, please come back and I will touch you up, but I don’t think the ink will bleed through.”

“Alright.” She followed him to the front. “Thank you so much Deidara.”

“It was my pleasure Hinata.” He smiled at her. “Please come back and see us.”

She grabbed a few bottled of the jelly, setting them on the counter while she looked through the instructions to clean her new piece. He handed her the bag after her purchase, waving her off from the counter and reached for the phone as it rang but Konan picked it up.

“Art is an Explosion Tattoo Parlor, this is Konan. What can I do for you?” She said, waiting for the other person to speak. “Oh you wanna talk to the blondie. Alright lover boy I’ll get him.” She handed the phone to Deidara. “Lover boy is on the phone.”

“Lover boy?” He questioned, taking the phone. “Hello”

_‘So my name is lover boy now.’ His deep voice chuckled through the phone and Deidara shivered. “Is that what you want me to be?”_

Blushing he glared at Konan, “No she was just kidding.” He nervously laughed and left Konan to man the front of the shop while he headed to the office. “I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in a while, how have you been Naruto?” He closed the door and took a seat at the desk.

_‘Training, day and fucking night.’ He heard him sigh, ‘Captain is running us through drill after drill and I feel like I never get to speak with anyone besides the people here.’_

“Well you are talking to me now.” Deidara smiled.

_‘That’s true.’ Deidara heard rustling of some papers on the other end, ‘I have a question about your last letter.’_

“What about it?” Deidara swallowed hard.

_‘I want to know what you mean by are we ever going to be together.’ Naruto asked, “I thought we were.’_

“Oh,” He took a deep breath he knew this conversation was coming, “Well last time we spoke we never really officially established anything and I didn’t want to just jump into it saying you were my boyfriend since we only went on one date and then you left. There is always the possibility that you don’t want to be with me at all and our date was just a onetime thing which I wouldn’t complain, I would be more than happy to be your friend and all but—.” He fiddled with the pen on his desk.

_‘Deidara you are rambling.” Naruto chuckled._

“No Im not.” He pouted.

_‘Yes you were.’ He breathed, “And I do understand where you are coming from, I don’t know when I will be home and your letters are very sweet, even the dirty one that I keep under my pillow.”_

“Pervert.” Deidara smiled.

_“Says the one who wrote it.”_

“Hn.” Deidara chuckled, “I had you in mind when I wrote it.”

_‘Deidara would you like to be official?’ Naruto asked out of the blue._

“It would be nice.” He answered. “But I don’t want to pressure you into anything; I know that you are busy with drill and executing your orders. I don’t want you to have to worry about me either.”

_‘When you say it like that, it sounds like Im out here killing people.’ Naruto laughed, ‘But you are not pressuring me into anything Deidara. I was actually going to ask you in the next letter if you wanted to become official but I was able to call instead and I would much rather of heard your answer instead of the answer on a piece of paper.’_

Deidara knitted his brows, somewhat confused on what he just asked. “What?”

_‘Deidara do you want us to be official?’ Naruto repeated._

“Well I don—

_‘It’s either a yes or no Dei.’ Naruto interrupted him._

“Yes I would.” He blurted, dropping the pen on the desk.

_‘See, was that so hard.’ Naruto chuckled and Deidara felt the goosebumps travel down his arms._

“Yes it was horrible.” Deidara returned the chuckle, his eye softening at the desk and he grinned from ear to ear. Naruto was finally his. He actually had a boyfriend. “It makes me happy I can call you mine finally.” He revealed.

_‘I’ve wanted to call you mine for weeks now, but I didn’t know if you were ready or not so I waited till you brought it up.’ Naruto replied. ‘But I am glad we got this sorted out before my next mission. It has me looking forward to something when I return.”_

“Me too.” Deidara hesitated before blurting the last part of the sentence. “I miss you.”

_‘I miss you too Deidara.’ Naruto said. ‘I promise I will be home soon. You will be one of the first ones I tell Im coming home okay.’_

“Do you have to go?” he asked.

_‘Yes I do.’ He answered and the roar of the Humvee’s began. ‘We are about to go back out into the field. I will try and call you in a few days but if I can’t I’ll send you a letter alright.’_

Deidara smiled through the frown, “Please be safe.”

_‘Don’t I always’ Naruto inhaled, ‘I’ll miss your voice Dei but I got to go, I’ll be thinking of you.’_

Deidara didn’t have time to answer before the line went dead, the dial tone ringing through the speaker and he left his office, replacing the sadness he felt with the happy he also felt. Stopping at the entrance of Konan’s cubicle, she paused her hand motions on the man’s leg and looked up at him through her bangs.

“What is it?” She asked as the man looked up at Deidara as well. “Is he dead?”

“No he isn’t dead.” He rolled his eyes at her.

“Than what is it?”

“This bitch got himself an Alpha.” He danced where he stood.

“Aw my little Deidara is finally taken.” Konan teased and went back to tattooing the man, “It’s about fucking time.”

“I know right.” He leaned against the wall.

“You should send him some naughty pictures he can masturbate to.” She blurted and the client chuckled. “If you want I can take the pictures for you. What are his kinks?”

“I don’t think we should discuss this here.” Deidara glared at her.

“I don’t think this gentlemen minds.” She glanced at the client and he shook his head, “We were talking about cock rings earlier.”

Deidara cocked his head to the side at both of them, “Uh huh.”

“Most alphas have a thigh high fetish.” The man commented, “When I first met my mate I didn’t think I had any fetishes until I seen him in thigh highs the night of our wedding and damn.”

“He has a good idea Deidara.” Konan agreed with the man. “You should take them into consideration, I have some thigh highs at home we can use. I bought them to wear for Pein but he doesn’t like them.”

“You do have nice legs.”

Deidara looked down at his skinny jean covered legs, “Thanks.” He heard the bell above the door ding. “I’ll take that into consideration but for now I have client.” He dashed off to the lobby.

“I didn’t embarrass him did I?” The man asked Konan but she shook her head.

“No he just hadn't ever been with an actual considerate Alpha before so it’s a new experience for him.”

“Well I hope it works out for him.” He nodded.

“Me too.” She agreed and went back to shading the tattoo.

////

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Itachi asked from the across the kitchen table that morning, gently setting his cup down next to his empty bowl of oatmeal.

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke asked with a hint of amusement in his voice and halting his motion.

“You have been staring at me since you came down from your room.” He answered, “Is there something on my face that I need to be concerned about? I inspected my face in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs so I know I look presentable.”

“You’re hiding something.” He blurted, sitting up in his chair continuing to stare at his brother.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, a fine brow arching at his brothers statement. “Im hiding something?”

“Yes you are, I can see it written on your face so what is it?” He took a bite. “Is it something that has to do with the company?”

Itachi huffed with a smile. His little brother was always smarter than he looked and for him to tell that something was going through his head he knew he would have to tell him eventually. Picking up his coffee cup, he took a few sips before leaning his elbows on the table and glanced at his brother.

“Since you read me better than Shisui does I guess I will tell you?”

“You guess.” Sasuke repeated. “That’s a shitty way of putting it.”

“Are you going to let me explain?” Itachi asked and Sasuke frowned, “Very good brother.”

“Im not a dog.”

“Anyway,” Itachi began, “I have decided to expand our company and look into military contracts for the Special Forces.”

“Are you serious?” Sasuke deadpanned and his brother nodded.

“I don’t see why not.” He said, “Being partnered with the military would bring a lot of revenue to the company as well as other areas we have not looked into or studied.”

“So we are going to start doing human experimentation?” Sasuke snapped, grabbing his plate and headed into the kitchen hoping his brother would stop talking about it. He wasn’t even a part of the company so he didn’t understand why his brother was telling him this information. Was he searching for an approval?

“No, I would never allow our company to do that.” His brother stated.

“Why do you keep saying ours?” Sasuke asked coming back into the dining room. “I have nothing to do with that company since the fucking board doesn’t want an omega there.” He crossed his arms and glared at his brother.

“You are an Uchiha Sasuke; you will always be a part of the company even if it’s just here at home.” He explained, “Your name is still on the company files so it’s important I get the okay from you as well.”

“I feel like you are about to set me up.” Sasuke blurted. “Like you have an alternative motive that I don’t know about yet.”

Itachi sat back in his chair, his mouth slightly open at his younger brother and the utter look of betrayal covered his face. “I am appalled that you would even think that of me.” He touched his chest with his hand, “And for you to say such a thing hurts my heart.”

“Oh cut the bullshit Itachi and tell me what you want.” Sasuke groaned.

“I hate when you force my hands like this.” He frowned, “But the Christmas party is tomorrow evening and you are required to attend.”

Sasuke cocked his head at the last part of his sentence. “Im required?”

Itachi nodded. “Yes, the board would like for all the Uchihas to be there and that includes you.”

“I call bullshit.” He snapped, “I didn’t have to go last year.”

“That’s because I lied and said you were out of the country.” Itachi grabbed his bowl and sat it into the sink. “You can bring friends and a date if you would like.”

“So no matter what my answer, I’m being forced to go anyway.” Sasuke said, watching his brother slip his shoes on and grab his coat.

“Don’t think of it as being forced, sort of like a mandatory thing is all. You will get the bonus check for attending.” Itachi smiled and slipped through the door before Sasuke could protest.

Arriving to the Café, his irritated mood did calm a little bit but the party still lingered on his mind. He hasn’t seen the many of those people in years and now he was acquired to attend a Christmas party he didn’t even want to go too. Karin watched him angrily tie is apron around his waist, shoving the towel into the side and running his hand through his hair a few times.

“Are you alright?” Karin asked.

Sasukes head jerked up, “Of course I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know—maybe because you have been trying to shove that towel on the side of your apron for the past five minutes and still not getting it.” She explained.

“Everything is fine Karin.” He pitch rose at her name as he wadded up the towel and threw it on the floor before stomping out of the backroom.

Karin looked around as if she was lost, trying to go over the events that caused this little outburst from Sasuke. If she was being completely honest she had never seen him act like that before. Following him out into the lobby she kept her mouth shut and watched him for most of the morning. When Hinata arrived in the afternoon for her shift, her lilac eyes darted back and forth between Karin and Sasuke trying to figure out the off mood.

“Alright I’ve had enough!” Hinata yelled as a customer left the shop leaving it empty. “What the fuck is going on?”

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke paused his wiping down the counter.

“What the fuck is this weird atmosphere I feel between you two?” She pointed between the two. “Did something weird happen before I came to work.”

Karin pointed to Sasuke, “It’s not me. Mr. Uchiha is the one who came here in a mood. I even asked him what was wrong and the way he said my name was not what I expected.”

“Well whatever the hell this is, we are working it out right here.” Hinata slapped the counter to grab Sasukes attention. “What had your panties in a bunch? Is your thong to tight and its cutting the circulation off to your balls?”

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, staring at the side of Hinata’s face. “Hn.”

“This is because you have to attend the Christmas party isn’t it?” Hinata blurted.

“This is what you have an attitude about.” Karin came closer, “Because you have to attend a Christmas party for your company.”

“How did you know about that?” Sasuke asked Hinata.

“Because I have to attend as well.” She answered, “My father has over 25 percent of his saving invested into the Uchiha Company and he gets invited every year. Now that I am back in the Northern Realm he wants me to attend as well to represent him even though Neji will be there.”

“Does he want to show you off or something?” Sasuke frowned.

“Who knows but all I know is that I don’t want to deal with hungry ass men hitting on me all night so do you want to go with me?”

“Huh?” He stepped back as she leaned against the counter.

“I said do you want to go with me?” She repeated.

“Like a date.”

“No just between friends. No one would mess with me if they knew I came with you.” She stated and Sasuke knew she wasn’t wrong.

“Fine, but I’m wearing the dress.” Sasuke joked.

“Wear some sexy heals for me too.” Hinata chuckled, “I need something to look at.”

“It’s a deal.”

“I want to go to an Uchiha company Christmas party.” Karin hinted while she cleaned out the coffee grounds from the grinder.

“Oh you are coming too.” They both nodded.

“What?” Her head jerked to both of them.

“We will be bored as fuck with just us.” Hinata said.

“She’s not lying.” Sasuke agreed. “So tomorrow meet at my house and we will all ride with Itachi. The limo will be there at 6 sharp. Do not be late or I will never hear the end of it.”

“Yes sir.” Karin laughed.

////

“You rode with all of them in the back of your limo?” Obito tipped his wine glass towards Sasuke and his group.

“I had no choice.” Itachi muttered before taking a few sips.

“Itachi I didn’t know you were so sentimental.” Nagato teased him.

“I will still fire you.” Itachi warned him.

“If you do that who else would put up with your ass?” He shot back.

Itachi took the opportunity to sip his drink, keeping the snooty comments he wanted to say to Nagato to himself but the urge to say them all was on the tip of his tongue. He hated these types of parties. The fake face he had to overlay while he greeted each of the board members, to speak with them as if they were on a friendly level irritated him. If he had his actual way with his company these men wouldn’t step foot back into his building and would be out of a job with a word.

He hated to admit it but when his father ran the company it seemed these board members ran over his father. Telling him what he needed to be doing as well as telling him what they needed to put on the market for the consumer but when he took over the company, they were hundreds of thousands in debt and were on the verge of bankruptcy till they were able to fix the problems.

“What’s the matter?” Shisui asked, pulling Itachi from his thoughts as he glared at all the men around the room. “You look like you have something on your mind.”

“I hate these people.” He stated out of the blue.

“What makes you say that?” Izuna asked, sipping his glass.

“These peons almost made my father lose our company and they stand here socializing like they own the fucking world.” Itachi muttered so only they would hear him.

“We could get rid of them but there would go half of our investments and stock holders.” Shisui said before taking a drink.

“I’ve been looking into the military contracts.”

Izuna and Shisui looked at him with their brows knitted.

“Why?”

“I believe it will benefit us in the future.” Itachi shrugged. “Having the military on our side will bring in revenue as well as contracts for their soldiers. You never know, Omegas might be able to join the military.”

“I doubt that would ever happen.” Izuna rolled his eyes, “It took 10 years for an omega to be able to run their own business and they are still looked down on. Just look at Sasuke.” He nodded to the small group in the corner. “Sasuke is an Uchiha, a man from a prestige bloodline and he isn’t able to make his claim on a company that has been in his family for years because of his biology.”

Shisui snubbed his nose at the irritation radiating from Itachi. “Calm down Itachi. You don’t need everyone to know the CEO is irritated—”

“That’s enough about that subject but I will tell you Sasukes claim on the company will change whether or not they like it.” Itachi cut him off, “We will speak about it more when we don’t have prying ears.”

“Understood.” They nodded.

–

“It’s nice to finally meet you Juugo.” Hinata smiled, “Karin talks about you so much I was almost thinking you were a figment of her imagination.”

“No—” He chuckled, “Im 100 percent real but what have you been saying about me?”

Karin blushed and waved her hand like she was trying to void the question. “Well a little of this and that.”

“She said you are a demon in bed.” Sasuke commented, looking away quickly and they call glanced at Karin.

“She’s almost as red as her hair.” Hinata laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Well thank you for the compliment.” He chuckled and pulled Karin closer to him before kissing the top of her head. “I wanted to remind you that my cousin will be in town in a few months.”

“Which cousin?” Karin asked. “Was it Kimi something?”

“Kimimaro.” He nodded, “He will be down in a few months for the college.”

“Isn’t he single?” Karin glanced at Sasuke before looking up at Juugo.

“Yes he is but I doubt he is looking for romance just yet.” He chuckled.

“Why do you care if he is single or not?” Sasuke asked, “You have Juugo, are you already looking for your next victim?”

“No,” She shook her head before suggesting, “I was thinking about a date for you.”

Quickly Sasuke shook his head, the memories of what happened last time he decided to accept a date with someone he barely knew came crashing back and he raised his hands to decline. “I don’t think so.” He tried to hide the panic in his voice. “Im not dating for a long time.”

“That’s why I asked Sasuke to the Christmas party.” Hinata piped up, feeling the change in Sasukes body language.

Dark eyes looked to the floor, “Yeah.” It was barely a whisper.

“Well nothing has to be established at this every moment.” Karin smiled, “You can meet him at least and we can see where it goes from there. Maybe a double date or something.”

“Does anyone even go on double dates anymore?” Hinata asked, a bit confused.

“Group outing, hanging out. Whatever it’s called nowadays.” Karin rolled her eyes.

“You know I wish you would stop with the dating thing.” Sasuke took a drink of his bubbly becoming somewhat irritated.

“Come on Sasuke.” Karin cocked a smile.

“Just drop it Karin.” Sasuke snapped.

“So this is where you have been hiding.” A man interrupted their conversation and joined their group from behind Karin.

A pair of lilac eyes skimmed over the other patrons in the group till they stopped at Sasuke and the entire atmosphere changed. He straightened his shoulders a bit more and lightly gripped the wine glass he had in his hand as his pheromones seeped from him, hitting Sasuke nose and he cringed.

“I haven’t been hiding at all.” Hinata groaned, “What do you want Neji.”

“Your father wanted me to see how you were fairing.” He answered, brushing his long brown hair over his shoulder and showing off his muscles through his shirt with the movement. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away. “You must be Itachi’s little brother.”

“I am.” Sasuke answered, sipping his wine and prayed that this alpha would stop looking at him like a meal. “What is it to you?”

“He never said how pretty you were.” Neji commented and Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

“And Hinata never mentioned how much of a prick you are.” He shot back. “I guess she wanted me to find out on my own.”

Hinata chuckled beside him.

Neji stood a bit taller, the top of his head barely reaching Juugo’s chin but Sasuke still had to look up to make eye contact with him. This was one of the other reasons Sasuke hated alphas. Their god complex clouded their mind and most would bow down but with the implant, Sasuke was able to resist making the other see him eye to eye.

“Are you going to linger or go away?” Hinata asked as Neji took a step closer to Sasuke.

“I would actually like to get to know your friend.” His eyes never left Sasukes face but once he was close enough, he leaned into him and inhaled, picking up no scent.

“You are too close for comfort.” Sasuke breathed and took a step back towards the window but Neji reached out to him.

“I think that is enough.” Juugo touched Neji’s shoulder, gripping the bone and pulling him away from Sasuke. “It’s rude to force yourself upon people.”

“A simple inhale is not forcing myself upon someone.” Neji smacked his hand away but kept his sights on Sasuke.

“This party is boring.” Karin released Juugo’s arm and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him away from the rest along with Hinata. “Let’s go back to Sasuke house.”

“Your cousin in an asshole.” Sasuke said, once they were safely outside.

“Tell me about it.” She frowned, zipping up her coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, chapter 10 already. I feel as if time has just flown by with this. But there are many more chapters to come!!!  
> What did everyone think of Naruto and Deidaras conversation? Do you think he is going to send naughty pictures to Nardo?   
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Nov 1st  
> Periscope will be posted October 25th.


	11. Secret mission 2

The smashing of glass on the stone floor drew the attention of the guards posted outside of the children’s room. The freezing night air of the Saana Mountains sweeping along the floor to the covered door which was blocked by a few pieces of heavy furniture. Orders from others were barked down the hallway, most of them putting their weapons away and trying to door that would not budge.

The mother, worried and frightened stood down the hall held against her husband’s chest while the tears flowed down her cheeks and would not stop while the husband ordered for more men to break down the doors. He already feared the worse.

What if he sons were dead?

What is they had been severely wounded and then there was always the thought that they could have been taken for ransom. With Emperor just coming to power and many of the country not wanting him on the thrown, it could have been anyone who caused this chaos tonight. The devastation that caused the hearts of royalty to shatter once the doors has been taken off the hinges.

The empress was the first into the room, pushing herself from her husband’s arms and shoving the first of the guards away from the door for her to be the first one inside. She repeated over and over in her head the word no. The only word that could be translated in all language she knew and her servants would understand.

Her lip quivered as she approached the bed, one hand covering her swollen belly and the placed on her heart in attempt to stop the pounding against her chest. The breeze from the shattered window blew her long white over her shoulder as her eyes skimmed the twin beds. The comforters had been taken, probably used to cover the children to keep them from fighting and she reached out, running her fingers along the cold sheets.

“ _Wife.”_ Her husband said from the doorway, grabbing her attention from the discarded beds.

“ _You lied to me.”_ She yelled in her native tongue and jerked around to glare at her husband. “ _You told me nothing would happen once you came to power, you promised we would be looked after.”_

“ _And you will be.”_ He took a few steps into the room but noticed a piece of parchment waving in the breeze, pinned to the window frame. At the end of the beds, his wife has sunk to her knees silently crying into her hands as he pulled the paper from the pin and read it silently. The cries of his wife were loud enough and he didn’t need to cause her more grief with the letter.

“ _What would you like for us to do Sir?”_ His main guard entered the room. “ _Would you like for us to go after them? The only way out of this room is the hall door or the river behind the castle.”_ He took a few steps towards the window and looked down at the rushing river below the window.

_“We will speak away from the empress.”_ The Emperor shook his head and showed him the ransom note. “ _Please take the empress to her chambers and gather my royal guards as well as my advisors.”_

“ _Yes Sir.”_

A short time later with the advisors and royal guard summed to the Emperors inner chambers, he paced back and forth infront of the huge table as the members read the ransom note he placed on the table. He still didn’t know how to proceed with this new Intel, he was at a dilemma but most of all he just wanted his sons back.

_“What are we to do sire?”_ One of his captains asked, passing the note to another. _“If we do what the note says and you step down from your position, your bloodline will be diminished.”_

_“And you don’t think I don’t know that.”_ He stopped pacing and turned forwards them all. _“If I step down from the throne all my fathers had work will come crashing down. The years he spent trying to build this empire would be for nothing but the lives of my sons are worth more the empire.”_ He sighed, _“I would gladly give up my throne if it meant I would be able to hold my sons in my arms. The empress is already devastated enough and I fear she may lose the baby if she knew about this.”_ He touched the ransom note. _“Do we have any leagues on if this was our people or foreigners?”_

_“We had a few of the inspectors go inside the room but the scent of the criminals had already evaporated.”_ One of the advisor answered him. _“We are sorry Emperor Otsutsuki.”_

_“SORRY ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH.”_ He yelled, crinkling up the paper and throwing it at one of the guards. _“We are still allied with the United Realm are we not?”_

_“You’re calling the United Realm for this problem.”_ One of his generals yelled, standing up so quickly that his chair fell backwards. _“Why should we bring in foreign people to solve a kidnapping that we can take care of? These are our princes let us take care of it.”_

Emperor Otsutsuki shook his head and took a seat at the front of the room. _“The last time I relied on any of you to search for someone, you came back empty handed. Protecting the royal linage is in the treaty that unites our realms and the kidnapping of the princes could plague the country into war.”_ He looked around to the others still sitting at the table. _“Do we have an agreement to speak with the United Realms and have them rescue Prince Indra and Prince Ashura?”_

The only one who didn’t approve was the Captain of the Guard. He argued that they should take care of their own but the emperor overruled him and he stormed off from his sight causing suspicious to rise inside him.

“You called for me sir.” One of his elite soldiers bowed to him.

“ _I want you to watch the captain for the next few weeks like I speak with the United Realm about the princes_.” He ordered, _“I feel as if he might behind this.”_

_“As you command Sir.”_

_////_

Back in the United Realm, Christmas and New Year’s came and went with no word or order is they would be able to go home soon. The tedious training they had been executing day and night had drilled every ins and outs if they were ever stuck or stranded. Kakashi woke them up at five in the morning for PT then breakfast then it was back to gearing up for other drills in the basement.

The only good thing over Christmas was that Narutos mother delivered on her promise and sent two helpings of her famous gooey butter cake she was known for around base. She had made two pans, one for the unit and a separate one just for naruto that he was able to down in a matter of two days after it was delivered. A few of his other friends received packages from their families as well as Christmas cards but the box Naruto was most excited to open was the one from Deidara.

Since communication had been cut off for a while and their phone calls had only been a minimum of 3 minutes, both of them had decided that letters would be the better solution and Naruto had to admit, he wanted letters more than to hear his voice for now anyway. The last letter he sent, wasn’t really a letter it was more the beginning of a short story that turned dirty very quickly but the style had Naruto hooked and with the dirty images he was able to see in his head, he started to masturbate much more but that was beside the point.

With them still in Maddison, the seven still had the desire to head home and see their families. Their first official mission had been a complete success, earning them a bonus as well as new ranks. Being promoted from a private to a Sergeant in a matter of weeks had Naruto looking at the Realm Marines a bit differently than before. For most of his life he had watched his father leave and come back from missions as his mother put it, somewhat drained. Not physically drained, but emotionally drained and now he understood why.

For their last mission and the only mission he had been on currently, the emotional draining was plagued upon Ino more than anyone else. Seeing the body of the small girl lying unmoved on a cot had taken its toll on her. All the others could think is that she hadn't been prepared but that wasn’t the case. No one could expected something like this to happen.

Even for the ones they were able to save, it didn’t make up for the fifteen Omegas they left in the unmarked freezer at the bottom of the building. Their superiors repeated over and over again that they wouldn’t be able to save everyone but the ones they were able to get out had been able to return to their families and that they should be grateful for it because at least they made it back to their families in one piece.

The local and some national news programs had been covering the damage from the building exploding and the leveling of part of the district but none had been speculating on who had done it. As if the Marines were going to step to the plate and admit it was them. One part about being an Alpha Marine was no matter how many missions they went on or completed, they would never get the credit for them but the huge bonus check from the government would make up for not getting their names in the paper.

Not like they wanted their names in the paper anyway. When they were first told they would be behind the scenes they agreed to it when they entered the program. His father was known as The Yellow Flash and he always wondered what his unit would be dubbed later down the line if they had the pleasure of getting a name.

As of yesterday, they were given a few days of downtime and phones back before anything drastic would happen so naruto was taking this time to read all the letters from Deidara and his mother. He even had a letter from Karin about what was happening around the cafe.

“Naruto” Kiba said, touching his friend lightly on the shoulder and pulling his attention from the letters in his lap. “I didn’t disturb you did I?”

“No, I was just reading the letters from Deidara is all.” He looked up at him, taking his feet off the table between them.

“Ooooo.” Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at him, “You dirty bitch, reading them out in the open like that. So daring.”

“Whatever, they aren’t even like that.” Naruto huffed, “He is highly disappointed my tattoo has a scar running through it now.”

“I didn’t think the bullet went in that deep.”

Naruto raised the sleeve and showed Kiba his arm. In the middle of his shoulder a thick scar ran through the black skull and orange outline and the ink seemed to drain from around it. “Dei said he would be able to fix it but I kind of like it.” Naruto smiled, “Gives me the bad ass look.”

“Getting war stories already?” Kiba chuckled, sitting back against the couch.

“I have to have something to tell people to get their attention.” Naruto chuckled.

“If that doesn't work you always have your loud ass mouth.” Kiba laughed and the alpha flipped him off. “Anyway, I actually came over here to ask you if you have seen Ino.”

“Last place I seen her was in the gym—why?” He put the letter down on his lap. “Is she alright what’s wrong?”

“Im just worried about her is all.” He propped his feet up. “She wasn’t in a very good place when we returned from our mission a month ago and she’s been quiet as of late. Like abnormally quiet even for her.”

“Im sure she is fine, just trying to work out things on her own but I will go check on her if it will ease your mind.” Naruto started to leave his seat but Kiba pushing him back down. “I don’t understand why you wouldn’t go and talk to her though.”

“Because you are closer to her than the rest of us. There is that but there is another thing I want to speak to you about.” He began, “I overheard Captain speaking with someone in the briefing room.”

“He always talks with people in the briefing room though. How is this time any different?”

“I don’t think I have ever heard him yelling at someone before.” Kiba shook his head. “He sounded very angry.”

“Why don’t you go ask if you are so worried about it?” Naruto said, folding up the letter and stood up. “If it doesn't involve us I don’t see the problem.”

“That’s just it, it’s another mission.” He lowered his voice, “Overseas.”

“Im sure the captain knows more about the mission if there is one.” Naruto shrugged at his friend before heading to the stairs.

Just as he thought, she was in the gym currently going to town on a punching bag that hung in the back corner. From the door he watched her take a few jabs at the bag and bite down on the rubber mouth guard she had to keep her from grinding her teeth. In the mirror behind the bag, she glanced up at Naruto and continued to throw punches.

“Would you like for me to hold the bag?” He asked, joining her.

“No unless you want to get hit.” She answered, landing a high kick to the bag near the chain but he caught her foot, making her balance on one foot.

“Are you challenging me Ino?” Naruto asked, releasing her foot and waited for her to stand up.

But she didn’t answer him, instead she quickly switched feet kicking naruto from where he stood and grinned when he hit the glass mirror behind him. Jumping backwards just out of Narutos reach, she crouched, the grin spread across her face as he peeled himself from the glass. With each step forward, Ino took a step back till Naruto was on the mat and he crouched in the ready position.

Over the weeks they had been in training, Sasori and Hidan pushed them to their limits to be able to tap into their enhancement implants. With no surprise to anyone, Ino was one of the first to be able to activate it first and most of her strength went to her legs. She was able to run farther distances then the boys and keep her balance when fighting. Sometimes she felt like she was in the matrix’s but for now she was focusing on Naruto. How he pushed off the mat with his right leg, coming at her full speed aiming directly at her stomach till she reach down, capturing his fist into her hand as she slide back across the mat towards the door.

Raising her other arm, her fist barely connected with Narutos cheek as he jerked backwards, sliding his fist from her hand and gripping her wrist, pulling her from her feet and across the mat.

“Fuck.” She groaned, getting to her feet in a jump and charged at him.

Naruto had to admit that she had become much faster than the first time they did with one another. Their punches were in sync and she was able to hit him a few times in his ribs, bringing him to his knees. Just like now, the last hit she landed was his cheek, throwing him to the floor and both of them glared at each other. Their chest heaving for breath as Naruto reached up, pulling Ino’s feet from underneath her and she fell to the mat, remaining there to catch her breath.

“God you throw your body weight around too much.” Ino panted with a smile.

“That’s what it’s there for.” Naruto laughed and she smacked him on the forehead. “It’s so no one would ever go against me and if they do, they have already sized me and thought they could take me on.”

“With your beefy arms.” She turned her head to look at him.

“You all are never going to let that go are you?” He asked.

“Your mom said it once and it’s stuck.” She sat up, pulling her shirt up and wiping the sweat from her forehead. “We all call you that.”

“Even the captain?” Naruto sat up and turned to face her.

Ino nodded. “Mr. Beefy Arms.”

“I fucking hate y'all.” He smiled.

“Why did you come down here?”

“I came to check on you.” He answered, following suit and wiping the sweat from his face. “You have been quiet and all you do it work out so we think you are trying to avoid us.”

“Is this Kiba’s doing?” She glared at him. Naruto made a face, “I fucking knew it.”

“We are just worried about you Ino not just Kiba.” Naruto exclaimed, “We all know how the last mission was on you and we are just looking out for you is all.”

“I told everyone im fine.” She stood up, heading towards the bench that held her water. “I was cleared by the therapist I am fine.” She sat down, taking a drink.

Naruto scooted across the floor and sat at her feet. “You can talk to me you know. We have been friends for ever and I know when something is bothering you. You may have been cleared by the doctor but that doesn't mean it’s not fresh on your mind Ino.”

Ino exhaled, gripping her water a little harder. “I feel like I failed even though the mission was a success.” Her eye never left the floor, “I keep telling myself that maybe if I was a few minutes earlier I would have been able to save her, to take out both guys and keep them from killing her but I know I was too late.” Her bottom lip quivered, “What plagues my mind is that I didn’t get to apologize to her family for not being able to bring her back alive.”

Naruto shifted to his knees and took her hands in his. “You did bring her back to her family though. You brought back the body of their daughter so they could mourn their loss of their child properly instead of wondering if she was one of the ones in the freezer that they are still unable to get too.” He lifted her chin to meet his gaze. “You did the right thing even if you think you failed.”

A few tears slid down her cheek, mixing with the sweat.

“You may feel like a failure but to others you’re a hero.” He gently head-butted her with a smile and pulled her up on her feet, dragging her out of the gym towards her room.

“I hate when you are right.” She said from her doorway where he dropped her off.

“Get some rest and you will feel better in the morning alright.” Naruto nodded to her.

“Yes Dad.” She joked, entering her room and closing the door.

Back in his room, the smell of sweat invades his nose and he decided to shower before heading to bed. The feeling of the hot water washing away his activities had him feeling refreshed but ready for bed at the same time. He was just happy he didn’t have to share a room with anyone, the bunker equipped with more than enough rooms to accommodate all of them and then some.

With the lights out and the door closed, Naruto laid back on his bed pulling his phone from the draw beside him and turned it on. A few messages from Deidara light up the phone once it was booted completely as well as a picture as the last message. A little curious he opened the thread, his eyes going wide and the Alpha in him growled in excitement.

_Damn-_ Naruto thought to himself before debating whether or not to call him. With the picture of him in knee high socks and a pair of booty shorts that outlined his ass perfectly. He was grinning and looking over his shoulder at the camera with his hair down. The excitement from his alpha had him pushing the call button faster than he had ever pulled the trigger and he hoped he wasn’t sleeping. The phone didn’t even ring twice before it was picked up.

_‘Hello’ Came the voice on the other line._

Naruto took a deep breath, to cool the heat below his waist.

_‘I didn’t lose you did I?’ Deidara said, sitting up on his bed. ‘Naruto?’_

“No—no im here.” He muttered, thanking himself for turning off the light so he didn’t have to see the tent in his shorts. “Im just trying to calm down is all.”

_‘I thought they had you on phone restrictions?” He yawned._

“They took us off for a few days.” Naruto answered, “So, I—um got your picture.”

_‘What picture?’ Deidara asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was talking about. ‘I haven’t sent you any picture.’_

“So im to guess this is another hot blonde with booty shorts and knee high socks and covered in tattoos.” Naruto chuckled.

_‘It must be.” Deidara smiled, ‘Who is it?’_

“Your supernatural tattoo gives you away Deidara.” Naruto said and lowered his voice at his name.

_‘I knew I should have had Konan cover my back with my hair better.’ He chuckled, ‘The picture should be enough to keep you company while you’re in Maddison at least until you come home anyway.’_

“You really know how to be a cock tease don’t you?” Naruto said transferring him to his headphones and pulled up the picture one more. “Is this the only picture you took?”

_‘No, I took a few more but I liked this one best.’_

“You’re not wearing anything under those shorts are you?” Naruto asked.

_‘Mmmhmm.’ Deidara hummed, ‘I was completely bare.’_

“Do you still have the other pictures?” Naruto asked.

_‘Are you begging for them?’ Deidara’s voice dropped a tone._

“Yes I am.” Naruto gulped and on the screen a few more images popped up in their thread. “Goddamn.” He breathed but Deidara caught it.

_‘Im glad you like them.’ He grinned even though naruto couldn’t see him, ‘What are you doing right now?’_

“Im lying in bed.”

_‘Is it dark?’_

“Mmmhmm.” Naruto breathed, his hand resting on his stomach as he laid the phone down on his chest. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going and he kicked the towel at the end of his bed up where he could grasp it. On the other line, he heard the rustling of the sheets as Deidara moved and the opening and closing of a draw.

_‘Are your legs spread apart?’_

Naruto moved his legs, “They are now.”

_‘Good, now I want you to picture me crawling up the end of the bed towards you. My fingers grazing along your legs to your inner thighs till they reach the hem of your boxers.’ Deidara released a shaky breath, ‘Can you feel my lips presses against your stomach just above?’_

“Yes I can.” Naruto whispered, pulling his boxers down till his manhood sprung from the fabric. He shivered as the cold air swept over his heated body. “What do you want me to do now?”

_‘I want you to lube up your hand and grasp your hardened cock.’ Deidara ordered, hearing the pop of a lid. A shiver of excitement ran through Deidara when Naruto moaned into the receiver at the contact. ‘Now very slowly I want you to stroke up and down, putting pressure at the tip so the head of your cock pops through your fingers.’_

“As you wish.” Naruto groaned and did as he was told, making his fingers tighter at the tip when he thrusted up into his hand. On the other side phone he head Deidara release a low moan and the bed creak a bit and he sped up his motion, each of Deidara's moan sent pleasure straight to his cock and the knot at the base began to bulge against his fingers. “Fuck—i wish—i was inside—you.” Naruto moaned and but his lip.

_‘Me—too” Deidara panted. ‘I want—you deep—inside me—Naruto.’ Deidara sped up his motions, his orgasm peeking to its core and he panted harder. ‘Im—gonna—cum.’_

“Come for me Deidara.” Naruto groaned, thrusting up into his hand quicker.

_‘Oh—fuck—fuck.’ Deidara cried out with his moan, his orgasm spilling into his hand._

Naruto listened to Deidara release and gritted his teeth at the sound, his short pants pulling naruto further and further into his own till the knot at the base of his cock throbbed and he quickly turned on his side to release into the towel. Closing his eyes he rode out his high, thrusting through his fingers till his body jerked completely empty but the base of his member still throbbed and he knew it would be a while before the knot would disappear. His chest continued to heave as the white specks in his vision returned to normal. For moments like this he really did wish Deidara was lying next to him but cuming to him over the phone would due for now. After a minute he heard a small chuckle on the other side of the phone.

_‘Do you feel better?’ He teased._

“It will be much better when you are underneath me.” Naruto stated and Deidara sighed, “Arms wrapped around my neck, my face in your neck and your legs wrapped around my waist with my cock buried so deep inside you, till it leaves you breathless.”

_‘I feel like you’re trying to get me to go again’ He smiled._

“No, just something to look forward to when I return.” Naruto checked the time on his phone. “Deidara”

_‘You have to go don’t you?’ He asked._

“Yeah I do.” Naruto answered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

_‘Don’t sound so sad.’ Deidara muttered, ‘Get some sleep Naru and call me when you can. Your next letter should arrive soon.’_

Naruto smiled, “Alright I will. Goodnight sweetheart.”

_Deidara blushed. ‘Goodnight.’_

////

Asuma kept his eyes on the back of his superiors head as they exited the plane in territory that was under the United Realms rule. The sun barely peaked over the mountains in the east that surrounded the castle but the cold alone had him shivering under all his winter gear. The cigarette he had hanging from his mouth had frozen the cherry at the end and he spit it out, stepping on it before heading into the building.

On the plane he was not briefed on as to why he was to accompany his General to a foreign land but since they were under their protection, when they called the Marines came. Asuma, personally hadn’t met the Otsutsuki lineage but he had heard about them through word of mouth. Their pale skin and lilac eyes were passed down from generation to generation which made them easy targets for kidnappers and potential wars but they were able to avoid them till now.

Looking around the outside of the building, Asuma noticed the snow covered peeks of the mountains reigning high over the castle walls and providing no outlet unless they climbed.

Inside the heavy metal doors slammed shut, the alpha looking over his shoulder at the guards locking them in and he rolled his neck nervously.

“ _The door is for our safe keeping._ ” The emperor greeted them in his native language noticing the face Asuma had made when the door shut. _“We have many enemies and the door is for out protection and safe keeping.”_

General Jiraiya bowed to the Emperor and Asuma followed suit once he was at the bottom of the stairs. “ _Greeting Emperor Otsutsuki, please forgive the captain. He doesn’t understand the native tongue so I have come to translate.”_

_“I understand.”_ The Emperor nodded, _“Thank you both for coming on such short notice but this task cannot be put off any longer.”_ He gestured to the opening doors beside them and had them follow him into the room. _“As you were told my sons were kidnapped two weeks ago and i still haven’t been able to get them back. I have paid the ransom over tenfold and they are still keeping them hostage until I comply with the new command.”_

_“Which is what sir?”_

_“They wish for me to step down from the throne and give it over to the people.”_ He answered with a saddened face. _“But I am the 12 th generation to rule this land and I will not back down. I have sent out a few groups to search the areas around the forests even pass the mountains but so far none have returned.”_

_“Are they being killed?”_

_“Im not sure but I have feeling they are joining the militia.”_ He frowned, _“I would rather think of them dead then joined against me.”_

_“I understand your frustration and we will try everything we possible can do return your sons.”_ Jiraiya answered with a bow. _“May we see the room they were taken from?”_

_“Yes of course, please follow the guard at the door and he will take you there.”_ The emperor gestured to the guard behind them.

_“Thank you Emperor Otsutsuki.”_ Jiraiya nodded to him, about facing and following the man from the room with Asuma behind them. Traveling up a few flights of stairs, the man stopped at a set of locked door and took out the keys from his pocket to unlock the doors.

“Prince room.” He pushed the door open and bowed to both of the gentlemen, leaving them to explore.

“I didn’t know you spoke Saanian Sir.” Asuma commented, entering the room first.

“There are many things people do not know about me.” He answered following suit. “There are things that I don’t even know about myself.” He looked around the room, “But by first glance what are you thinking?”

“It seems the window and the door are the only two ways out of this room.” He looked between the two. “The walls and floors are solid with no hidden passages so they either took them through the door with help or they” He headed to the window and looked down, “Dropped them to others who were waiting below.”

Both of them watched the river run south, the rushing waters crashing against the side of the bank and breaking off pieces of the frozen ice. For the river to run south with such a high current they would have had to use a motor boat or something with a strong enough push to make the current. Asuma crouch down, running his finger along the edge of the window sill looking and feeling for marks but when he noticed none he looked back up at the General.

“What?”

“I hate to admit this but this was an inside job.” Asuma removed his backpack and sat it in front of him. “If the kidnappers came from the window, there would be marks along this window sill from pullies but there is nothing. The guards on the outside said the door was barricaded from the inside meaning that the one who lowered them down was already in the room before the plan was put in motion.”

“I see.” The white haired alpha nodded. “So he had a spy in his ranks.”

“Or he did and no longer does.” Asuma frowned and lowered his voice for only Jiraiya. “They could be anywhere along this river and there is a small chance that they aren’t even alive.”

“Well than that is a chance we must take, this realm is the mass producer of oil and it’s our duty to protect it, that order came from the president of the realm.”

Asuma sighed, “Alright. At dusk I will be sending two drones north and two drones south along the river before spreading them out to take in the terrain.” He scratched his head, “I expect my team here in two days if I find something.”

“Anything else princess?” Jiraiya chuckled.

“Some food would be nice.”

“Shithead.”

////

“Who the hell is that guy?” Kiba asked, pointed to the white haired man on the other side of the plane.

“What the hell did you say triangle boy?” He shot back, glaring at him from across the hold.

“I would rather be called dog breath.” He rolled his eyes.

From down the line, Gaara grabbed ahold of his harness as the plane jerked from turbulence, his red hair covering the worry in his eyes and he quickly looked up when Naruto laid a hand on his knee. The smile spread across his face eased his worry somewhat but he was still on edge.

“Are you alright Gaara?” He asked in a low voice.

“I don’t like this plane.” Gaara shook his head, gripping the straps harder at another jerk.

“Hidan said we are five miles out from our destination so it shouldn’t be long.” He assured him.

“I don’t care how far we are out, I want out of this plane.” He muttered and Naruto went back to the spitfire at the other end.

“Would you two shut the fuck up?” Hidan groaned, rolling his head to stare at the ceiling of the cargo plane. “I’ve had to listen to you two for most of the ride, shut the fuck up.”

“I’ve just curious to who he is.” Kiba jerked his head towards his Gunnery Sergeant.

“He’s the 8th man to our squad. This is Suigetsu our Navy draft.” Kakashi announced to the crew.

“The navy.” Ino raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah I’m from the Navy what about it?” Suigetsu glared at her.

“Its nothing, just something I heard is all.” She shook her head.

Kisame chuckled, knowing where she was going with it.

“Please enlighten me?”

“I don’t have to enlighten anything because we all know you navy boys take it up the ass.” She laughed, drawing everyone else into her laughter.

“Ah fuck yall.”

“Seems like they have accepted you into the group.” Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Once on the ground the roar of the rotors powering down drowned out the silence inside the cargo hold as the door opened. Cold air swept into the hold, blowing against their skin causing Kisame and Suigetsu to shiver.

“Welcome to Saana gentlemen.” Asuma said, his footsteps echoing off the metal door. “How was your flight?”

“Get me the fuck out of this plane.” Gaara shot past him out of the plane.

“Good to see you too Gaara.” Asuma chuckled, “Unload your gear, briefing will in 20.”

“Yes Sir.” They answered.

Out of generosity, the Emperor assigned them a few room to house them during their stay and provided beds accommodate the soldiers. After the General was able to speak with the Emperor once again, he relayed the information Asuma was able to detain from just going over the room and was told a few of the emperor men were missing that night as well.

Each of the soldiers paid their respects to the emperor, thanking him for his hospitality why they stayed there but none of them knew exactly why they were there. Back in Maddison, Kakashi had told them to pack their winter gear for they would be moving out within the hour to an unknown location and they could see why. They were boxed in with nothing but snowing mountain peaks and an ice covered river.

“I see you all have met the new recruit.” Asuma said as they all sat down around the table littered with maps.

“You should have heard them on the plane.” Sasori raised his brows and looked to the ground.

“These fuckers are well acquainted.” Hidan sighed, crossing his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Im sure they will work well together.”

“I do apologize for bringing you all here on such short notice but the severity of this mission is our top priority.” Asuma began, “The President of the Realms deems this mission above all others because 75% of our oil comes from this country, I’m sure you all know because of your history classes so we don’t need a lesson.” He took a deep breath.

“Would you stop being around the bush and tell us why we are here.” Hidan shivered, “its fucking freezing here. I can barely feel my nuts.”

“I can’t believe you have a set to feel.” Ino commented.

Kiba laughed.

“Man if I had a rock id bust your—”

“Enough.” Asuma ordered, sometimes he swore he was taking care of children instead of adults and he shook his head. “Your second mission is to retrieve the sons of the Emperor that have been kidnapped. After interrogating one of the guards who was associated with the kidnappers he informed me that they are being kept in a compound down the river exactly tree miles from the Artison Dam.” He pointed to the maps, “I have taken aerials of the terrain around and near the Dam which I have dubbed the extraction point.”

“And how do you suppose we get near this compound?” Shikamaru asked, “From the air all I see if mountains and snow.”

Asuma gestured to the maps infront of him on the table. “The mountains only go on for 8 miles, after those eight miles it turns into nothing but thick forest which surround the compound.” He answered, pulling a pen from his pocket and circled a spot on the map. “There is only one road in and out of this place and it disappears halfway into the forest. There is a cliff southwest on the edge of the compound that overlooks the entire area in the valley.”

“Have you tried taking thermals to see how many are in the building?” Ino asked.

Asuma shook his head, “I tried with the predators. The outside walls are too thick to detect any heat source coming from the inside, so I do not know how many we will be dealing with. The Guard passed out before I could extract that information.”

“Are you indicating that we are going in blind?” Sasori asked and Asuma nodded. “Wonderful.”

Hidan exhales loudly. “So this is just another search and rescue mission.”

Another nod came.

Hidan stood up, unable to keep still and paced the back of the room, “I better get fucking shot or stabbed or some kind of fucking wound because I’m getting sick of these search and rescue missions.”

“We are sent where we are needed Hidan you ought to remember that.” Kakashi glared at the alpha.

Hidan flipped him off, throwing his hands into the air and mumbling some bullshit under his breath.

“Besides the road, are there any other ways to the compound?” Kisame asked, turning from the mumbler in the back to Asuma.

“Even though there is only one road, they have a parameter surrounding the compound. The entrance gate is automatic, there are two guard posted at the main entrance, two more guards at the eastern entrance where the woods begin and two more posted at the back of the compound near the river.” He circled the entranced on the map, “I will be dividing you all into four groups just like last time, Gaara and Kiba will be taking the southwest cliff with Kiba east and Gaara west. From your points you both should be able to see the main entrance and the eastern entrance and taken them out before we enter the building.”

“Does that me I will be getting the same gun as Gaara?” Kiba asked hiding his excitement.

“None of us want to die because of your incompetence.” Kisame noted.

“Im getting better.” He argued.

“Yeah but you aren’t as good as Gaara.” Zabuza spoke this time.

“If we could void Kiba’s suckiness for right now, team 3 which is made up of Kakashi, Ino and Suigetsu will be taking the back entrance near the river. There aren’t any gates guarding this entrance so this will be the exit as well once we extract the boys, its also the quickest way to get to the Artison Dam.” He said, “Once all four teams are at the damn, pop yellow smoke to alert the chopper of your location.”

“Are we blowing anything up on this mission?” Kisame asked.

“No, loud blast will cause an avalanche and we don’t need to get you guys blocked in anywhere.” Asuma answered, “Team one which will be Sasori, Naruto and Zabuza will be taken the eastern entrance and eliminating any target that gets in your way. As for team two Hidan, Kisame and Shikamaru you three will be taking the main entrance blowing the door to cause a distraction for team one to enter.”

“Yes Sir.” Kisame smiled, “I love blowing shit up.”

“Yes we all know.” Shika chuckled, “Just don’t go over board and take down the wall with the door.”

“Now you are ruining my fun.”

////

On their way out of the castle, the Emperor and his wife bid them good luck from their gods and prayed at they would bring their sons back safely along with themselves. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the empress who broke down in her husband’s arms as they boarded the truck. Before he took a step up, Naruto left the back of the truck and headed to the empress. He hated to see a woman cry and to see this woman crying out for her sons and it reminded him of his own mother.

“Madam.” Naruto bowed to her, not knowing if she understood him. Pulling her face from her husband’s chest she looked up at him teary eyed waiting for him to speak.

“Yes.” She said as her bottom lip quivered.

 “I will do all everything in my power to bring back your sons.” He said with a nod.

“Than—nk you.” She stuttered out the best she could so he would understand here.

Once in the back of the truck, naruto kept his eyes to the floor trying to focus on the mission but the Empresses face kept creeping back up. The sadness in her eyes spoke to him on a mental level when he left for boot camp and he seen the same sadness in his mother’s eyes when he walked through the gates and away from her. He didn’t know if the sons of the Emperor were still alive, for all they know they had been thrown down the river and left to freeze in the winter air.

“Stop thinking about it?” Zabuza toed Narutos boot to grab his attention.

“What?” He looked up.

“If you keep thinking of her sadness you will lose focus of the mission.” He said. “And you will jeopardize all our lives.”

He hated to admit it but Zabuza was correct and he quickly forced the image of her face to the back of his mind as the truck came to a sudden halt, the lights turning off and engine being kilt. On the road to their right, two empty cargo vans rushed due west towards the compound as the sun set behind the western mountains. Dressed in their dark green BDU’s o blend in with the surroundings woods, the eight of them opted to leave the truck and walk the rest of the way on foot, stopping at the cliff Asuma had showed them on the map. It was true from this vantage point that they were able to see the entire compound. Two guards were posted at the main entrance, allowing the two vans inside and closing the gate.

“The two guards at the eastern entrance are huddled together for warmth.” Gaara whispered, looking through the scope. “If im lucky.” He chuckled, “Which I am, I can take them both out with one shot while your team heads from the forest infront.”

Hidan crouched next to Gaara, silently pointed at the other entrance and he understood what he meant.

“I will be taking the eastern entrance first since Naruto and his team are already headed that way.” He answered. “Kiba should be able to take out the first guard closest to the fence as I take out the other one.”

“Alright,” Hidan nodded, “We are moving out. You better watch our fucking asses dog breath.”

“Piss off Hidan.” Kiba muttered into his scarf as they walked around them towards the road. “Do you think if I shoot him in the ass he will go down?”

“That bullet better be silver or he isn’t going down.” Gaara smirked.

**“Sorry boys but we aren’t shooting anyone in the ass.” Asuma’s voice came over their mics.**

“Mark my words, one day I will happen.” Kiba stated, “When he least expects it.”

_“Now im expecting it dipshit you left your mic on.” Hidan said._

“Good I hope everyone heard the threat.” Kiba rolled his eyes and went back to looking through the scope.

“We have a clear shot on the main entrance,” Gaara said into the mic, “We are taking it.”

The heavy thunder of the shot was silence by the thick snow that covered the ground and trees. Through their scopes the lifeless bodies of the outside guards fell into the ground, the once pure white now covered in red specks as Gaara and Kiba both switched directions and aimed at the eastern doors.

“Main entrance is clear Tango 2, ready to engage.” Kiba informed them.

_“10-4” Hidan answered._

**“What about the eastern targets Tango 4?” Asuma asked.**

“Taking them out now sir.” Gaara answered, cocking the release and lining up the targets. “One shot, two birds.”

The butt of the gun jerked back into Gaara’s shoulder as he fired, the same muted sound covered by the snow and the huddled bodies broke apart, landing separately on the ground giving the first team clearance.

“Tango 4’s targets are down.” Kiba informed Asuma. “We will just freeze here in the snow.”

**“Suck it up.” Asuma replied, “Tango 2 and 1 you are clear to detonate.”**

////

On the southern side of the compound, the main door blew sending shards of wood into the air and the people inside began to panic. Orders were being screamed at others as Hidan popped a pin from the frag and threw it into the hallway waiting for the blast. Dust from the inside poured out onto the snow, giving Tango 2 the cover it needed to step inside the building and press against the opposite wall from the door.

With Shika crouched infront of him, the sound of footsteps and voiced echoed into the hallways towards them, till the second charge blew at the eastern entrance. Now they were really screaming, ordering others out into the hallway and Kisame turned in time to see one of the men, drawing the gun and shooting him dead in the chest.

Peeking his head around the corner, Shikamaru caught the signal from Sasori and he threw himself on the ground, raising his gun and popping two of the others in the back. Hidan was able to pull Shika back towards the wall as Naruto yelled frag, alerting them he was throwing it into the opening. Shika shielding his eyes as more dust and fragments of the grenade invaded his eyes as Hidan switched spots with him.

“Are you alright Shika?” Kisame asked.

Rubbing his eyes with the inside of his shirt, he blinked a few times and nodded his head. “Yeah I think ill be alright. How many more guys?”

“Sasori just took out the last one.” He motioned for them to follow him.

Out in the opening, two guys from the right emerged from one of the rooms with guns drawn and another one sliding out between the other two. His high pitched screaming distracting a few of them while he turned at the last minute to grind his daggering into Narutos left leg and Kisames right.

“Fuck.” Naruto clenched his teeth and leaned against the wall behind him watching Zabuza grab the man and break his neck while Kakashi came from the opposite hallway and dotted the two men in the back of the head. In the mince of the small chaos the doors to the inner room they were needed in, opened and closed quickly, alerting them there were more people inside and Naruto reached down, pulling the embedded knife from his thigh and kneeling through the pain, Kisame doing the same.

“There are four inside the room.” Ino informed them, edging towards the door along the wall and touching the knob. Gunshots rang through the wooden door, embedding themselves into the wall above Narutos head and he dare now look up behind him. Stuff like this wasn’t in the training they went through. From the ground, Zabuza gave Ino the go in opening the door, pointing his gun high enough to line up with the holes. From behind him, Kisame cocked his gun, crouching over Zabuza through the pain and nodded to Ino as well while the others moved into position.

The first shot of Kisames gun bit through the door, a person on the other side falling to the ground and giving Shika enough time to kick the door down taking out two of them in one go. Everyone looked up as Shika raised his gun to the ceiling, his arms going up in defeat and he took a few steps back towards Kisame.

**“Tango 1 what is going on, I don’t hear anything?” Asuma asked in their ears.**

The barrel of Kisames gun pressed into the middle of Shikas back, all of them frozen in place as the man emerged from the room with one of the sons infront of him with a pistol pressed against his temple. He barked a few orders in the native language that none of them understood and crept towards the main entrance Tango 2 entered. Irritated the man cocked the gun and the boy’s bottom lip quivered from the noise.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, pressing the mic, “Tango 3 to tango 4. Assailant is leaving out the south main entrance with hostage in tow. I repeat he has one of the hostages.”

_“Tango 4 has eyes on him.” Gaara answered. “Take him out?”_

**“Affinitive.” Asuma answered.**

_“10-4 Sir.”_

From where Naruto kneeled he was able to see the boy, the utter horror on the boy’s face buried in his sight and he took a step towards the man but he pressed the pistol harder to the boys head till they were outside. He hadn’t noticed when Ino entered the room with Suigetsu as her cover but he came out with the other boy in her arms, shivering and clinging to her for dear life. The sharp ping of the bullet running through the man’s head had him falling and Naruto had taken off towards the entrance gritting through the pain in his leg as he grabbed the boy. Both of them rolling through the snow and barely missing the bullet shot from the man’s pistol.

_“Always have to be the hero huh Naruto?” Gaara chuckled from his perch._

Naruto knew he would be able to see him and gave him a thumbs up before looking down at the kid. “You aren’t hurt are you?”

The boy shook his head as Naruto stood up with him in his arms.

**“HQ to Tango teams you need to more, they called for reinforcements, heading your way,” Asuma stated over the mic and above them one of the predators rushed over them.**

A moment later, Gaara and Kiba joined the remaining teams, all of them following Kakashi’s team though the building and out the back as the first vehicle pulled up to the door. Halfway through the forest, Naruto handed the boy off the Kiba and linked shoulders with Kisame both of their legs killing them from the wounds. Closer to the Dam, the sound of their extraction helicopter was close and Sasori was the first on the Dam popping the yellow smoke as they were told.

////

“Naruto.” Asuma entered as the nurse addressed his wound in the medical ward of the castle.

“Yes Sir.” He winced as the woman tightened the bandage with a blush on her cheeks.

It didn’t help that he was stripped of his gear and was sitting on the side of the bed in nothing but his boxers. After arriving back to the castle, the Princes were reunited with their parents while the medics quickly took Naruto and Kisame to medical ward. Blood soaked the pants of their uniform and the nurses had to cut them off instead of letting them slip out of them.

“The empress would like to speak with you.” Asuma looked down at Narutos leg, “Once you are patched up.”

“Of course sir.” He nodded.

“How are you feeling Kisame?” He looked to the other in the room, “Does your hurt as bad as Nardo over here?”

“I didn’t need this leg anyway.” Kisame chuckled.

“You both were very lucky the blade wasn’t poisoned.” Asuma sighed, “Good mission men, we will be heading back to Maddison for two more months of training before leave.”

“Leave?” Kisame asked.

“We rotate every six months with another team.” Asuma explained, “Ive had you all since October so the six month mark is creeping up and with the two months of training we still have to do, you will be heading home late march early April.”

“We get paid for our leave correct?” Kisame asked.

Asuma nodded, “Yes you get paid you monthly salary and for the lives you just saved im sure you will be well compensated.”

“That sounds so nice.” Naruto nodded, lying back on the bed with his leg propped up as he was told to do.

“What happened to the others that arrived after we left?” Kisame asked.

“I sent a bogie to them and boom!!” Hidan grinned from the door, “There is nothing left and the emperor was okay with it.”

“He’s a very understanding man.” Kakashi said behind the mask, “I like it here, I might transfer militaries.”

“Not if you want to remain alive.” Asuma threatened.

“You wouldn’t kill me.” Kakashi teased him. “You love me too much.”

“Im starting to doubt my love for you.” Asuma smiled.

After having a few hours of sleep, Naruto made his way with Kiba to the throne room where the Empress would be waiting for him. After sleeping a little, the pain in his leg seemed to cease overnight and he was able to walk somewhat normal but he didn’t quite understand why Kiba was coming with him till he told him that he was the one who took out the man holding the prince.

“Welcome boys.” An unknown voice said from beside the Empress.

“Sir.” They both stood at attention and saluted the General.

“At ease boys.” He waved his hand to them. “Im here as your translator since the Empress doesn’t speak English every well.”

“I see Sir.” Kiba nodded.

“Thank you so much.” Naruto winced as he put pressure on his right leg.

“Are you alright soldier?” Jiraiya asked.

“Yes Sir, the pain meds are wearing off is all.” He answered him.

“Before we leave see the medics.” He said as the empress handed him a small letter. From the side entrance, the emperor and their two sons piled into the room and a stream of guards followed suite, each of them taking their place behind the thrones. Out of respect, Naruto and Kiba bowed to the new comers and smiled at them. The sounds of boots thudded off the marble floor till they stopped behind Naruto.

_“You may proceed General Jiraiya, please do not mind us.” The emperor said, “I just wanted to see the men and one woman who saved my sons is all.”_

_“Yes sir.”_ Jiraiya nodded and looked down at the paper, “The empress would like to thank each and every one of you for rescuing the princes and for putting your lives on the line in a country’s dispute that had nothing to do with you. Each and every one of you are welcomes back, whether you are vacationing or missioning. The treaty between our two countries will stay as strong as ever before of this mission. Thank you Marines.”

Gritting through the pain, Naruto bowed to her in acknowledgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY, I just noticed this but this chapter was supposed to be in here but it didn't make it. So for those of you who went back and read this thank you plus  
> I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYY FOR JUST NOTICING THIS.


	12. Sasuke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look in our ole boy Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Franbunny.

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Sasuke groaned and shifted from one foot the other infront of the restaurant.

For months now Karin had been hounding him about going on a double date with her boyfriend and his cousin who started going to their school this past fall. He had remembered her mentioning him during the Christmas party but that was months ago. She had stayed silent about it till he actually arrived in July just day shy of his 21st birthday. Not like he wanted to celebrate it. It was just one year older but he arrived that faithful night to his home full of the family members he knew and the friends he worked with at the cafe with a few others to a big party.

Itachi had gone all out with the booze and he barely remembered that night the next morning when he woke up sandwiched between Karin and Hinata on his bed with a hangover from hell. The only thing he did remember was the huge tattoo Hinata had on her shoulder for she must had lost her shirt because she didn’t have a top on and he seen more of his friend than he wanted to see.

He remember his brother making fun of him for dancing on the coffee table to Barbie girl and then proceeded to call him Barbie girl till about a week ago when his work took up all his time and he was thankful for that.

But now he was here. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and a nice navy blue shirt and a light jacket. He got tired of Karin asking about the damn double date that he broke down and said yes finally so here he was. Standing outside with his friend who was overly excited and pulling him into the building.

“What’s his name again?” Sasuke asked in a low voice.

“Kimimaro.” She answered, stopping them both at a booth near the bar. “Come on.”

Sighing he followed her to the booth, giving a hello to Juugo with a nod before his eyes ventured to the other person. His white hair that was parted in a zigzag pattern framed his face with two red bands holding his bangs together. His green eyes were as bright as an emerald and Sasuke caught himself staring into them and ignoring the two red tattooed dots just above his eyebrows. If he wasn’t keen on colors he would say the shirt he had on was almost a dark blue instead of black.

“Kimimaro this is my friend Sasuke.” Karin said taking a seat next to Juugo and left the space next to the other for Sasuke. “The one I have been telling you about.”

Sasuke jerked his attention to his friend. He was bad looking and it was a plus he was a beta.

“All good things I swear Sasuke.” She smirked.

“It’s nice to finally put a face to a name Sasuke.” Kimimaro offered his hand to Sasuke.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He shook his hand and took the seat next to him. From across the table, he noticed the brief nudge Karin gave Juugo in the side and the smile that continued to stay plastered on her face throughout dinner.

“I hear the Gardens are having their annual festival for the upcoming autumn we should all go.” Karin suggested, “It’s only a block or two away from here.”

“Excuse me? What?” Kimimaro asked, setting his water down on the table.

“It’s the Autumn festival the Botanical gardens hold every year. In a month the snow will be coming in and everything downtown quickly goes into hibernation.” She answered, “The trees are very pretty with the red and oranges they change too.”

“Im up for it.” Juugo nodded, looking down at Karin, “You brought a warm coat yes.”

“Yes I have one in my car.” She nodded, “I have one for you to Sasuke if you need it.”

“No I think I will be fine.” He shook his head.

Boy was he wrong. After walking around for an hour, the chill of the air began to seep in through his jacket making him shiver a few times till the heaviness of another’s coat was draped across his shoulders. Beside him Kimimaro was zipping up the undercoat and smiled at him.

“I’ve seen you shivering for a while now and figured you were too stubborn to ask for it.” He stated.

“Hn.”

“Not very talkative are you?” He asked, waiting for an answer but Sasuke remained silent as he shoved his arms through the holes. “Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Excuse me?” Sasuke turned to look at him.

“What are you majoring in?” Kimimaro changed the subject as they turned down another path with less people.

“Journalism.” He answered.

“The reasoning behind that?” He asked another question.

“I want to become a children’s book writer but that is only my first choice.” He answered, tucking his hands into the pockets of kimimaro’s jacket. “If I don’t make it as a children’s author, I can always become a creative writing teacher for high schooler.”

“Seem like you have it all mapped out.” He smiled.

“What about you.” Sasuke questioned, “It’s nice to be able to speak with you without Karin breathing down our necks.”

“Isn’t she your best friend?”

Sasuke nodded, “Just because she is my best friend doesn't mean I don’t think of her as a pain in the ass.”

“Thank god im not the only person who thinks that.”

Sasuke actually laughed this time. “What?”

“I’ve been here for 2 months and all she ever does it complain.” He chuckled, “Well complain and talk about you to me. I really don’t understand how my cousin puts up with her.” He shrugged, “I jogged it down that he has more patience than I thought he would ever have.”

Halfway through the gardens, Kimimaro stopped and brought himself a hot chocolate and asked Sasuke if he wanted anything. Just as he was about to decline he noticed the hot chai tea option. He sighed happily as the hotness from the tea warmed his hands and took a seat on the bench a little further down. He was actually enjoying this conversation he was having with Kimimaro. He wasn’t aggressive, listened very intently and smiled a few times.

“So tell me more about yourself?” Sasuke turned on the bench and crossed his legs underneath him. “Karin raves about your appearance and nothing else.”

“What do you want to know?” He took a sip.

Sasuke shrugged, “How old you are, where you came from, what are you studying, how long are you going to be here? Did you move here permanently? Those sort of things.”

“That’s a lot of questions.” he laughed. “I guess we should start with the first ones you raddled off. Im 23 and im studying to become a helicopter engineer.”

“Wow.” Sasuke nodded.

“I moved here from Sound because the engineering program that they have here is more advanced then the college in my home town. Im going to be here for a couple years since the program I applied for is six years long so yes I am moved here permanently.” He took another sip and turned to Sasuke, “What about you? How old are you? I already know your studies. Where do you live, have you lived here all your life?”

Sasuke wigged his fingers against the cup. “Yes I have lived here my whole 21 years. I live on the Northwest side—

“Wait is it that gated community no one is able to get into?” He interrupted him.

Sasuke nodded

“Is your last name Uchiha?” He scrunched his brows.

“Yes, im an Uchiha.” Sasuke answered lowly, afraid of what was going to happen next and he gripped his cup.

“That’s amazing.” He smiled.

Sasukes head jerked up somewhat confused with what just happened. “What do you mean it’s amazing?”

“Your family owns the world’s biggest pharmaceutical company on this side of the globe, I want my name to be like that one day. Kimimaro the amazing helicopter engineer! I can see it now. Big lights!” He glanced at Sasuke and smiled at the expression on his face, “What?”

Sasukes eyes softened, the antics he did reminding him of someone, “No its nothing.”

“Oh—okay. I didn’t mean to sound so excited there, it’s just I want everyone to know me as the world’s greatest engineer like your company.” He stood up and held out his hand to Sasuke “Shall we continue.”

Gently taking his hand, Sasuke got to his feet but Kimimaro didn’t release his hand as they continued to walk down the well-lit path and Sasuke caught himself smiling more and more as they kept talking. By the time they headed back to the middle of the park, Karin and Juugo were sitting in a heated area cuddled together on a bench.

“We wondered where you two went.” Karin looked up at them as they approached them.

“We got lost while talking.” Kimimaro answered, looking around. “Damn where did everyone go?”

“Well it’s almost one in the morning so probably home.” Karin smarted off.

“Shall we walk you to your car?” Juugo asked, standing from the bench and pulling Karin with him.

“You’re such a sweetheart.” Karin blushed.

“Oh lord, here we go.” Kimimaro muttered beside Sasuke and he laughed for the ninth time that night.

////

At the click of the front door being unlocked, Itachi turned off his office light and waiting till the door shut completely. Sasukes shadow passed by his office door on the way to the kitchen and Itachi rolled out his office across the wooden floor silently as Sasuke merged from the kitchen.

“Shit.” He dropped his bottle of tea. “Fucking aye. Have you been there the whole damn time?” He flipped the light on in the dining room.

“I heard the door unlock and shut the light off. I didn’t know you would be this jumpy.” Itachi cocked an eyebrow at his brother, his eyes looking him up and down. “So how is the white haired man?”

“He was ni—wait how did you know he has white hair?” Sasuke eyed his brother. “You didn’t have someone follow me did you?”

“I have eyes everywhere Sasuke.” He smirked, “So there is nothing you can do in this city that I don’t know about.”

“You fucking liar.” He rolled his eyes, pulling out one of the dining room chairs and taking a seat. “So who followed me this time?”

“Izuna.” he blunted. “I got a text that you two held hands.”

“Now that’s really stalkerish.” Sasuke huffed, taking a drink and crossed his feet infront of him.

“I have to watch out for you.” Itachi countered, not wanting to bring up last time but how Sasukes expression changed he knew his brother was thinking about that night. “What’s his name?”

“Kimimaro.” He answered, “I don’t know why im telling you this, im sure you have already ran a background on him.”

But Itachi shook his head, “Not yet.”

“Wow, im impressed.” Sasuke chuckled. “But he’s 23, studying to become a helicopter engineer. He moved from Sound and is living with his cousin Juugo.”

“Karin’s boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Sasuke answered.

“Alright.” He rolled back into his office but Sasuke was quickly at his door.

“What do you mean alright?” He looked over his brother, trying to decipher the underline meaning of that alright.  “Anytime you give me one worded sentences like that, there is always a meaning behind it so what is it?”

“There isn’t an underline meaning Sasuke.” He shut his laptop lid and standing up. “I feel a little hurt by your words little brother.”

“My ass.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and yawned. “Im going to bed.”

He heard a small goodnight from his brother on his way up the stairs. Flipping on his TV he gathered a few things to take a shower before looking in the mirror and realized he was still wearing Kimimaro’s jacket and he brought the sleeve up to his nose and inhaled.

_–The small country of Alta are mourning the death of their tyrannical king who unexpectedly perished while on holiday to the lower country. Cause of death is known but will not be released to the public at this time.—_

Sasuke glanced at the screen. It was more celebrating than mourning from what the news shown. People in the streets were cheering and praising one another for the king’s death. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared at the screen and watched the news somewhat intrigued.

_–The U.G’s are denying any involvement in the death of the king at this time—_

“U.G's.” Sasuke repeated. “Who the fuck are the U.G’s?”

Just as the camera man panned out in the mix of the crowd Sasuke noticed a speck of blonde hair and a man with triangles on his cheeks and he quickly paused the TV with the remote. He muttered what the fuck a few times to himself, rewinding the news and glancing at the two men over and over again. He knew that blonde hair from anywhere but he couldn’t remember his name.

Irritated at the fact he couldn't remember his name, Sasuke stripped himself of his clothing and took a shower and crawling into bed naked before falling asleep.

–

“NARUTO.” Sasuke yelled at breakfast a few days later.

Itachi lowered his paper to stare at his brother surprised. “Why are you yelling a ramen topping at breakfast?”

“This doesn't concern you.” Sasuke glared at his plate. How the hell can you forget a name like that?

“Uh huh.” He folded up his paper and stood up still confused. “I have a few meeting so I won’t be home till late.”

“Like I care.”

Itachi gathered his things, slinging the backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door.

At his office, Rin greeted him with a smile and a cup of coffee she made. She followed him through the halls rattling off his meeting he had for later that evening and continued to following him into his office.

“Is that it?” Itachi asked.

“There is one more.” She looked down, “You have a meeting with a Madara.”

Itachi cocked his head to the side. “Madara?”

“Yes Sir.” She nodded, “He called this morning and left a voice mail that he needed to see you.”

“Did he leave a place?” Itachi sat his backpack down beside his desk.

“Conference room two.”

“He’s already here?” Itachi jerked his head towards her.

“Yes sir.” She nodded as he brushed past her and out of the office.

Just as he got to the door, he checked himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair before tying it back with the red ribbon he had tied around his wrist. The last time he seen Madara was his father’s funeral so him coming back meant two things. One he was either out of money and needed some or two he was coming by to make trouble.

Touching the door handle, he inhaled deeply and opened the door.

“The years haven’t been kind to you Itachi.” Was the first thing he said when he saw his nephew. “Or you work too much.”

“How did you get past security?” Itachi asked.

“I know this building in and out.” He leaned back in his chair, “I did help design it, you see.”

“You only come by here when you are in trouble or need money. So what do you want?” Itachi remained standing at the head of the table. “Did you run out of money already?”

“It is wrong to come and check on my nephews.” He opened his hands as to lay it on the table.

“Not going to mention your sons huh?” Itachi shot out, “They work here to you know.”

Madara frowned. “I could give a rat’s ass about those boys.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Im sure the same can be said about you.”

“Hey Itachi I need you—Shisui opened the door to the conference room and stopped in his tracks. “What the hell is he doing here?” He looked at Itachi.

“That’s what I was just about to find out, would you care to join us?” Itachi gestured to the room.

“As long as that bastard isn’t going to be here long.” He frowned and closed the door behind him, taking a stand next to Itachi.

“Im waiting Madara.” Itachi sighed, looking down at his watch, “I don’t have all day.”

“I don’t want anything.” He answered.

“Excuse me?” They both looked up at him. “Nothing?”

“I don’t want anything, I was in town for a few days and wanted to see how you all were fairing.” He stood up, making his way to where they stood. “Is it wrong to check on family?”

“You haven’t been family since Dad died.” Itachi stated, “But since you came here to be a nuisance you can leave. I have other matters to attend too and so does Shisui.”

On the other side of the door, two security guards were waiting to escort the man out of the building while Itachi and Shisui remained in the conference room. The whole ordeal had them both on their toes and even if the short meeting they still didn’t know if Madara would come back inside to cause trouble.

“Was that the only reason he was here?” Shisui broke the silence.

Itachi shrugged, “I really done know.” looking up at his cousin, “He called at the last minute and left a voicemail with Rin so there is no telling.”

“He wasn’t asking for money was he?”

Itachi shook his head, “No he wasn’t. I don’t see why he would need it any way with how much he stole from the company after dad died.”

“Wasn’t it in the millions?” Shisui asked, opening the conference door.

“Billions.” Itachi answered, following him from the room but he was still a bit confused about the whole meeting. Maybe he was coming to see if he was still alive and well. A reminder that he wasn’t the one who was running the company he helped to build but it was the son of his younger brother and to see that the company was thriving after he tried to bankrupt them.

“Itachi.” Rin knocked at his door.

He looked up, “Yes.”

“Your 11 is here.” She announced opening the door wider.

“Send them in.”

////

“How was your date?” Hinata asked leaning her head on Sasukes shoulder that evening at the coffee shop.

“How do you know about it?” He turned his head and received a mouth full of her hair.

“Karin couldn’t stop talking about it yesterday when we worked together.” She answered, standing up straight as a few customers inter the shop. “She said that you two were holding hands at the end of it.” She pinched Sasukes cheeks. “Awe my wittle Sasuke is growing up.”

“Oh shut up.” He jerked away.

“Kimimaro is his name?” She asked after handing the last woman her drink.

“Yes that’s his name.” Sasuke nodded, “He is Juugo’s cousin.”

“Is he an alpha like Juugo?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Nope he is a beta.”

“Well aren’t you lucky.” Hinata smiled as she faced him. “Do you actually like him or are you just going out with him to shut Karin up?”

He knew this question would come up, she only needed the right time to ask and she found it. Sighing he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. We have only had one date but he is very nice and he made me laugh.”

Hinata grabbed at her chest dramatically. “Oh shit he made stuck up laugh.” She fanned herself with her other hand, “He’s a keeper.”

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes, “You and my brother are just the same. He had the nerve to send Izuna to watch over me.”

“Did you even notice he was there?”

Sasuke shook his head. “He didn’t tell me until I came home at 1am.”

“Isn’t that past your curfew?” She laughed.

“So this is the dump you work at.” A voice spoke and Hinata turned around. Her laughter dying quickly.

“Not you again.” Sasuke groaned.

“What do you want Neji?” Hinata asked.

“Uncle told me you were working at a coffee shop and I had to see it for myself. The princess has a job, I was so surprised.” He looked between Sasuke and his cousin.

“Are you going to order something or are you going to leave anytime soon?” Hinata asked, clearly irritated he was here.

“Well now that I see Sasuke is here, he was my full attention so I might just stay.” He winked at the Uchiha.

“Ewww.” Sasuke shivered.

“Don’t worry Sasuke, the more times I come here the easier it will be for you to fall madly in love with me and we shall have our happy ending.” Neji spit out and Sasuke felt utterly disgusted for a moment.

“Keep dreaming.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed to the back room.

“Always my little Sasuke.” Neji winked at him before leaving the shop.

“Your cousin gives me the creeps.” Sasuke told Hinata.

“You and me both.” She nodded, “He doesn't come around often but when he does I try to avoid him and he’s in town for the next week.”

“Wanna stay at my house?” Sasuke offered, bending down to the lower cabinet to grab more cups. “As you can tell we have plenty of guest rooms.”

“Or I can wake up next to you topless again.” She chuckled.

Sasuke quickly shook his head, “I can’t believe you remember that. What I want to know is how you became topless in the first place?”

“To be honest I don’t remember.” She shrugged, taking the cups from him as he stood up. “I remember doing drunk twister and then waking up next to you and Karin.” as she restocked she cocked her head to the side, “Did you know when you sleep you become freezing cold.”

“What do you mean?” He checked the clock, only an hour till closing time.

“We had a thick ass blanket over all of us when I crawled into bed at like 4 in the morning and you were fucking freezing. Alcohol is supposed to heat you up not freeze you.”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, that was the first time I had ever drank anything before. So maybe my body doesn't like alcohol. “

“Or you need to drink more.” Hinata commented. “Let’s go out this weekend.”

“Seriously.”

Hinata nodded, “Yeah, you are finally 21 why not, you can bring that hunk of a potential boyfriend.”

“Potential boyfriend.” Sasuke repeated, “Is that what they are calling it nowadays?”

“Well I do want to meet him.” She said rounding the counter and began wiping off tables.

“Fine.”

“I always win.” She smirked.

For the last fifteen minutes, Sasuke followed Hinata around the cafe flipping the chairs on the tables that were already clean and swept underneath them. Their light conversation turned into humming along with the soft music that played on the speaker system. After shutting off the light, both of them parted ways and promised to text each other one they got home like they always did.

In the parking lot, his Camaro sat along the building slightly off to the side and he fiddled with his key fob, unlocking the car before opening the door it was slammed shut and Sasuke was pushed up against the car forcefully, his keys falling from his hand to the pavement under the car. The foul scent of booze invaded his nose and it took all he had not to barf.

“Long time no see omega.” He breathed the last word with such hate.

Sasuke gulped, the raspy voice shaking him to his core. “What do you want?”

“What do I want?” He said pressing himself against Sasuke and the door handle dug into his thigh painfully. “I want to make your like a living hell just like you did mine.”

“That was your own fault.” Sasuke snapped and he was jerked back and was slammed against the car once more.

“No it was your fucking fault.” He growled, “I lost my scholarship money because of you, I’ll never be able to play football because your fucking cousin bashed in my knee cap.” He inhaled, “Maybe I should do that to you and see how you like it.”

Sasuke gritted his teeth, if he was able to get his arms free he could push him away. “You haven’t messed with me in a year, why now?”

“Because im fully healed and I can walk without using a cane or a crutch.” He spat and grabbed a fist full of Sasuke hair pulling him back from the car. “And it gives me the perfect chance to fuck up your life just like you fucked up mine and it will be when you least expect it too bitch.” He jerks Sasukes head, making him turn around in his arms but still pressed up against the car.

Accumulating spit in his mouth, he pulled his head back and spit in Sakon’s face, angering him even more. Drawing his fist back he punched Sasuke in the face. Dropping him to his knees, Sasuke cupped his cheek as Sakon pushed him to the pavement, doing the same action and spitting in Sasukes hair. The tears stung his eyes as he felt around for his keys on the ground.

“See you around cunt.” Sakon walked away, getting onto his motorcycle and driving off, leaving Sasuke in the parking lot.

Quickly getting into his car, Sasuke locked the doors and started the engine. The phrase when he least expected it came back with vengeance meaning he didn’t know when it was going to happen. Why of all the times does it half to be now. He had just got back on track, he was in his third year of schooling, he was finally going back on dates with people even though it was only one right now, and at least he was getting back out there. He was happy with his life at the moment.

Jerking his head up he realized this was karma and it was coming back to bite him in the ass. Pulling the sun-visor down, he opened the mirror and examined his face. He had hit him in the same cheek as last time and reopened the cut he had across his cheek and he groaned. How was he going to explain this to Itachi?

The sound of his phone ringing startled him and he quickly fetched it from his pocket and answered it.

“Hello.” He tried to sound normal.

_“Where are you at?” It was his brother._

“Im on my way home, I lost my keys under the car.” He said, telling the half-truth.

_“Are you alright?”_

“Yeah, I scraped my cheek against the concrete through.” He lied.

_“You’re not bleeding are you?” Itachi asked._

“There is a small amount of blood but im not dying.” Sasuke pulled from the parking lot.

_“Well hurry up or your food will get cold.” Itachi said with a mouthful. “I have an interesting story to tell about what happened at work today.”_

“Alright—alright im on my way home.” Sasuke said, “Bye.”

_“Drive safe little brother.”_

And he did but that didn’t stop his mind from thinking over and over against about what Sakon had said. When he least expected it, so it could be at any time he gets fucked with. Did that mean he would have to constantly be looking over his shoulder till it happened? He didn’t know whether or not he should tell Hinata, she knew everything already anyway so what was one more thing to add to their secrets from Karin.

Arriving home, Itachi was sitting in the dining room still stuffing his face with a couple of open take out containers. Looking at his watch, it was almost midnight.

“So glad your home.” Itachi greeted him and gestured to the table. “I picked a little of everything so please help yourself.”

“Thank you.” he took a seat.

“After dinner, clean your cut so it doesn't get infected.”

“I will don’t worry, stop fussing over me like a mother hen.” he began eating and listened to his brother tell his story. “I thought he was dead.”

“So did the rest of us.” Itachi shrugged, “Shisui looked as if he was about to go over the table and beat the shit out of him.”

“He should, Madara is a piece of shit.” Sasuke said rising from the chair and cleaning up his mess with a yawn.

“Heading to bed?” Itachi asked, following with the cleanup.

“Yeah, I have a few lectures in the morning.” Sasuke frowned, “Professor Yamato is piling on the work for the winter exams already and it’s killing me.”

“Well im always down stairs if you need help or a study partner.” Itachi offered.

“I highly doubt you could help, just because you speak the language doesn't mean you know the shit.” Sasuke chuckled.

“I take offense to that you ass.” He rolled his eyes.

“It’s just brotherly love.” He headed up the stairs to his room.

After his shower, Sasuke pulled his tablet from the bedside table forgetting to message Hinata that he was home, he sent her a quick text and settled in to read the book he had downloaded but Hinata decided to bombard him with emoji’s and questions to why he was late messaging her. He gave her a halfassed answer, trying not to think of what happened at work but he couldn’t help it. Muting his tablet and placing it back on the nightstand, he curled up into a ball and clutched the pillow to his chest.

On top of being an omega and an Uchiha, now he was going to be tormented and he didn’t even know when it was coming. Stuffing his head into the pillow the tears from earlier threatened once more but this time they fell and he was unable to hold them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY, I know I didn't post on Thursday morning and I am so sorry for that. I was on vacation and my dad was here so it was crazy and hectic but I am back in routine. I swear.  
> Thank you Rae96744, for leaving a message, I am fine darling do not fret!!!  
> For those of you who thought Sasuke wasn't going to date anyone, I surprised you didn't I. It will only get more interesting from here my readers. Also hate happy Halloween to everyone, I feel like I have been stuck under a rock for a while lol.  
> Sam


	13. Spring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy finally get to come home from overseas, Kushina and Minato meet a surprising person and a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bete'd by the Waifu, and if you don't know who that is you should by now lol.

The wintery months of 09 slowly melted the snow and ice into passable weather with bright and sunny skies of April that were presentable for a move across the realms and be relocated to a base he had never been to before.

A week before the move, he received orders from his husbands superior officers that he would be moving from the one bedroom apartment he had shared with Zabuza for many years to a three bedroom house in a cul-de-sac on Fort Konoha. He didn’t know how comfortable he would be traveling from Mist City to a Realm he didn’t know anything about alone, shit he barely knew how to get there and relied on his GPS for most of the trip.

At first he didn’t understand why they were giving him a three bedroom until he flipped the page and seen that Hoshigaki was being put in the home with him as well. Not like he minded it though. He and Zabuza had always been close and were brothers in everything but blood so having him in their home would be quite normal for both of them. Haku actually liked having both of them, it made for good company when either one was out plus Kisame liked to cook while Zabuza was the complete opposite and Haku loved to cook.

Periodically he would glance in the review mirror to make sure the moving truck was still following him as he pulled into the double car driveway that the GPS lead him too. Shifting the beat up Chevy truck into park he hopped from the driver seat and took a gander at the surrounding area as the moving truck squealed to a stop infront of the house. He noticed the yards at every house was a luscious green and the flower gardens were in the process of blooming with the warmer weather and he smiled.

From the stockade fences lined up, he realized he would have a huge back yard and he would be able to do anything he wanted with him. On the drive from Mist city, he had already decided in the back of his mind that he was going to have a huge garden where he could plant as many things as he wanted. The variations of herbs, plants and vegetables he was going to be growing made him giddy. Trying to get anything to grow in Mist City was difficult because of the soil but here he could do it.

The one thing he noticed about the houses was they all looked the same. The two story sand stoned house with gray siding accented the black windows and dark gray garage door. Two steps from to the porch connected with the driveway with a small path that lead to the mailbox that sat at the edge of the curb and he smiled. This was his home now. The small apartment was replaced with a magnificent house with bay windows and a red front door.

He almost broke down in tears if it was not for the woman leaning against the porch banister. He didn’t know when she arrived but her presence startled him a bit.

“Mr. Momochi? Or should I call you Mrs.?” She asked as he closed the door to the truck and headed towards her.

“Mrs. is fine.” He answered her, “Who are you?”

“Oh, im the bases welcome committee. Im sorry I didn’t introduce myself before Im Mei Terumi.” She pushed her red hair over her shoulder and held out her hand to him. “I have been waiting for your arrival for a while now and I almost didn’t think you would show up.”

“How did you know I was here?” He looked down at her hand but didn’t shake it.

“The soldiers at the gate informed me you were here.” She dropped her hand, somewhat annoyed that he didn’t shake it. “Im here to issue your keys and sign some paperwork for base records as well as give you a small house tour.”

“Alright.” He muttered as she turned from him and unlocked the deadbolt, pushing the door open with her palm. Just by her scent he noted she was a beta, but a beta with a few alphas scent roaming across her body when she walked. She just get all the attention with the hugeness of her chest and he shivered at the thought.

“I didn’t think anyone would be meeting me.” Haku said following her into the house.

“Im sorry, usually all that information is in the packet we send out. I have been the welcoming committee a while now and we strive to welcome each and every family that arrives on our base. You’re going to love it here, winters are a little cold but with central heat and air comfort is just a push of a button.” She glanced out the door. “Unload the truck boys while I and the Mrs. tour the home.”

“Yes Ma’am.” They nodded to her and opened up the back of the truck.

“The movers will be setting up beds and putting the boxes in the correct room so you have nothing to worry about.” She heading further into the house, “You have a two car garage with an inside laundry room tucked beside the kitchen. Wood flooring throughout the house except the bathrooms and kitchen which are tile and the bedrooms that are carpeted.”

“Not a lot of vacuuming.” Haku commented, not really knowing what to say. Usually Zabuza did all the talking.

“You don’t have to worry about utilities because the base takes care of that. The kitchen has been fully remodeled with black appliances and upgraded cabinets, the sink does have a disposal which I am very happy about.”

“Why?” He asked, glancing down into the metal sink.

“Some of the older homes don’t have it, makes me very jealous.” She chuckled and headed out of the kitchen towards the stairs, barely missing a mover with a kitchen box. “This particular home has three bedrooms and two in a half baths.” They climbed the stairs, “The two rooms on the top floor have a bathroom in the middle of them that they share with the master being on the left and a small room on the right. Great for children’s rooms. The master bedroom has a his and hers closet so you don’t have to share while the smaller room has just one walk in.” She explained and lingered near the window before opening a door beside her.

“Is this the master bathroom?” Haku asked, entering before she did.

“Yes, the fully functioning jet tub was installed a few days ago and the frosted glass paneling for the shower was as well.” She stated looking down at the clipboard. “Double counter space and a separate room for the toilet.”

“That’s nice.” He nodded.

“I thought so too.” She smiled, “Now the half bath is under the stairs and the second bedroom is down the hall behind the stairs. On the way down the stairs she had looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still following and stopped in the kitchen once more and handed him a pen and paper.

“What is the date?” He asked.

“The 28th of April.” She answered

He signed the paper, handing her back the pen and she offered to show him the basement but he declined. All he wanted her to do was stop talking really. He just wanted to tour the house by himself to get the feel of it even if he had to avoid boxes that were piled taller than he was.

“Are you done yet?” Haku asked suddenly.

“Excuse me?” She turned and looked at him.

“You have been here for two hours and the movers are already gone.” He began tapping his foot against the floor, “I know protocol and I don’t think I need you here anymore. I can see the rest of the house myself, I am the one who is going to be living here. Im pretty sure I can unpack the boxes by myself without your help as well.” He sighed, “You can leave the keys on the stairs on your way out.”

She arched a fine eyebrow offended, “Well aren’t you a very ungrateful ome— she was unable to finish her sentence as a knock came from the open door.

“I thought it rude just to come in.” The redheaded woman interrupted whatever the woman was about to say and held up the plate of saran wrapped cookies as an offering.

“You were just leaving—yes?” The blonde eyed the woman.

“Yes 1St lieutenant.” She nodded, sitting the keys on the steps and heading out of the house.

The two newcomers watched Mei get into her car that was parked in the driveway of the empty house beside his one and drive off which gave him the chance to finally look up at the two people. Instantly he had recognized her as Naruto and Kiba’s mother from Family day but for the life of him he couldn’t remember her name.

“I remember you.” She took a few steps into the house, still holding the plate of cookies towards him, “You are—um” She snapped her fingers trying to remember his name. “Haku—correct?”

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded, taking the cookies from her and looked down at its contents.

“You aren’t allergic to red velvet are you?” The blonde asked.

“Oh um no im not.” He shook his head, “I’ve just never seen red velvet cookies before. Thank you very much—um?”

“Oh where are my manners, im sorry. Im Kushina Uzumaki and this is my husband Minato Namikaze. Our son is in the same Unit as your husband.”

“Zabuza.” He answered, setting the plate down on the bar that separated the kitchen and living room. “Please come in, I know it’s a mess please forgive me.”

“It’s alright, we just came over to welcome you into the neighborhood and get that bitch out of here. She likes to linger around when she’s not wanted.” Kushina chuckled, “She did the same when we were first stationed over here and I had to finally sick Naruto on her.”

“Thank you for saving me.” He joined in her laughter. “I thought she would never leave to be honest.”

“If you ever need anything do not hesitate to come knock on our door. Any member of Narutos Unit is family.” Minato smiled, “We live in the house in the middle.”

“Thank you very much sir.” Haku said, walking them out onto the porch.

“Please call me Minato.” He insisted.

“Alright, Minato.” He nodded, waving at them as they took their leave. “Thank you against for the cookies, Kushina.”

“You are welcome.” She waved to him from her yard.

Playing music later that night from his phone, he slowly unpacked his and the alphas belongings. He neatly hung all of Zabuzas clothing in the second closet and bringing one of his shirts to his nose to inhale the scent that had seemed to fade over the year and ten months he had been gone.

It was at times like this that he missed him the most. He had imagined unpacking their first home together, both of them arguing where this and that would be placed but here he was alone. The mostly silent house creaking when the wind would blow making him look over his shoulder every once in a while. The last time he heard Zabuzas voice was last May when he called to tell him he would be staying longer than planned because the other team they were backing up was kia. At first he hasn’t known what that meant till he looked it up and sat at the end of their bed before busting into tears. He wasn’t crying for the other team or their family. He was bawling because all he wanted was to see his husband once more and now he wasn’t even going to get that.

He felt utterly alone.

Its took months to be able to venture back into his closet for clothing, that wouldn’t make him burst into tears at the very scent that perforated the entire closet but then he soon realized this was the life he signed up for. Don’t get it wrong, he loved Zabuza and agreeing to marry him was the best day of his life and with the mark that marred his throat, he was most happy on finding his other half.

It’s just he should have looked into being a Marine wife first is all.

From the closet he heard the music stop and the loud buzz as the phone vibrated across the wooden dresser. Dropping the hangers he quickly emerged from the door, grabbing the phone and took a seat on the bed before looking down at the phone screen. A picture of him kissing Zabuza on the cheek popped up on the screen and he nervously slide the button on the screen.

“Hello.” His voice sounded hopeful.

_“Konoha Realm Airport, 1800 hours tomorrow, Terminal 3”_ A voice said before the line went dead.

////

The screaming goat ringtone echoed through the darkened room just past two in the morning making him jump even though he was watching a show on his laptop. Setting the computer aside, he groaned as he reached for the phone on the nightstand and pulled up the message while putting on his glasses.

_Konoha Realm Airport, 1800 hours today at terminal 3._

Deidara jumped up from his bed, his eyes going wide. What did this message mean? Was it meaning that Naruto was finally coming home and that he was going to be able to see him? Was this an extraction point? He needed to know. Slipping on a pair of shorts, he ran out of his room and into the living room where Konan and Pein were watching a movie. Well Pein was watching a movie, Konan was asleep on the other end of the sectional.

“Yes.” Pein asked, pausing the movie.

“What does this mean?” He asked, shoving his phone into the others face.

“1800 hours today, terminal 3.” The alpha read out loud, “You really don’t know what this mean?”

“I wouldn’t be fucking asking you if I did.” Deidara shot back, “Does this mean he is coming home?”

“He might be or he might be sending a huge package from where ever he is.” Pein simply stated, “The only way you will know is if you go to terminal 3 later today at 6pm.” He waved his hand at Deidara to move out of the way. “Move, im watching a movie.”

Deadpanning his face, Deidara turned on his heel, heading back to be his room but not before turning off the PlayStation as he passed just to piss off his roommate. He heard Pein yell a fuck you at him as he closed the door to his room and laughed, plopping down on his bed staring at the message on his screen.

It had been far too long since he has been able to see Naruto and only speaking with him a few minutes in between weeks was alright but right now it wasn’t enough. Since they had become official, they hadn’t seen each other in a year and four months. He was half tempted to head down to Maddison himself and drag Naruto off base for a while.

If he had to be honest with himself, he missed him.

Over the months, Deidara had been sending Naruto pages of his story he had written with every package. Drawing him more and more into the story but right now he had writers block, which wasn’t really true because he had written the last page to the story he just didn’t want to send it yet. He wanted Naruto to read it infront of him since it pertained mostly to him and he knew once he read it he wouldn’t write anymore.

The one thing that was on his mind was if Narutos parents knew about him. Naru never really spoke about his parents when they were on the phone because he always wanted to know about how he was doing and what was going on at the shop and just thinking about the blonde haired alpha made him smile and roll over in his bed, facing the laptop.

He still had hours to kill and now he was unable to sleep due to the excitement lingering in his belly. Sighing he hit play on his laptop and went back to watching breaking bad, hoping it would settle the jitters he felt.

“Deidara get up we have to go to work.” Konan shook him lightly but he remained unmoved. “Boy you’s about to catch these hands if you don’t get your ass up.”

“Fi—ve more min—utes.” He yawned, rolling over and snuggling against his pillow fort more, that was until the blankets were ripped from his person and landed on the floor.

“Oh shit you’re naked.” Konan closed her eyes, regretting her decision to yank the blankets from him and Deidaras lip crept into a small smile. She wasn’t ever going to do that again. “Please start locking your door when you decide to sleep naked.”

Placing his body pillow over his lap, he sat up. “Im covered you can open your eyes.”

“My retinas are still burning you’re going to have to give me a minute.” She placed her hands on her hips and leaned her head back.

“Are we talking about Deidaras small pecker?” Pein popped his head in the door.

“Fuck off you two.” He groaned, getting up from the bed with the pillow still wrapped around him. “Take your girlfriend out of here so I can get dressed.”

With Pein still laughing, he touched Konans out reached hand and pulled her from his room, closing the door once they were completely out. He quickly put his hair into the half up due he always had, finding clothing and headed out into the living room searching for his keys and wallet before following Konan out the door.

“Are you not excited?” Konan asked as he closed the door to the jeep.

“What are you talking about?” Deidara asked, clicking his seatbelt.

Konan arched a purple brow, did he really not remember. She was half asleep when he came running into the living room asking what this message meant. There is no way he forgot. “About your appointments today?” She was going to wait till he realized it.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, “It’s just a back piece and a half sleeve.”

“I saw the outline for the back piece, are you sure the guy is going to lie still long enough for you to finish it?” She pulled into her parking space and turned off the engine. “I watched you with that dumbass last time and he kept wiggling.”

“He fucking better not.” Deidara groaned, exiting the car and following Konan around to the front of the building.

In the past year, the parlor made enough money for them to purchase the empty lot behind the building and they began using it as a parking lot with the entrance from the back alley since the shop was on a busy street with minimal parking. They would have to admit that coming in from the back of building felt safer than having to lock up from the front. The thud of Deidaras boots on the wooden floor had him looking up at the window to see his 11am appointment waiting outside and he groaned.

“Are you always this early?” Deidara chuckled, opening the door for him.

“I am?” He answered, “Being late is unacceptable.”

“Uh huh, just give me a moment to set up and we will get started.” He ushered him into the room they were going to be using while he began to set out this equipment. “How are your shoulders healing?”

“They were a little itchy a few days ago but they are better now.” He answered, tying his long black hair up in a messy bun and taking off his shirt. “I had a cousin of mine put some jelly on it and it seemed to sooth the itch, but my shirt was stuck to my all day.”

“Hopefully you don’t wear a suit for work.” Deidara chuckled.

“I actually do.” He nodded.

“Sucks for you.” Deidara smirked, sliding on his gloves.

“I guess so.” He arched his brow. “Do you want me lying on my stomach just as last time?”

“Yes please.” The blonde nodded, not looking at him while he took out the ink and filled each little cup.

Carefully Deidara aligned the remaining piece of the stencil with the shoulders and free handing a couple of the talked about details. The buzz of the gun drowned out the music that played over head as he scooted his chair lower to trace the outline that stopped at the two dimpled in his lower back. This time, his client didn’t have the nervous aspect he had the first time and he watched as the alpha relaxed, allowing him to do all the work.

“You’re not as nervous as last time.” Deidara pointed out, wiping a bit of the excess ink from his left side.

“Did I seem nervous last time?” He asked, turning his head and looking at Deidara from over his shoulder. “I didn’t notice.”

“Such a daring tattoo for a first timer.” Deidara chuckled.

“Who says I’m a first timer?” The alpha asked.

“Huh—I would have never pegged you for multiple.” Deidara pushed his hair back, looking up at the gentleman.

“Any why is that?”

“You just seem a bit of a snob is all?” Deidara answered, waiting for the man to blow up but all he did was lower his darks eyes at him and smirk.

“Hn.”

And that is where their conversation ended till Deidara rolled his chair back and stood up, filling in a few lines just above his dimples. The ends of his bangs touched his sides but he remained unmoved till he heard the gun shut off. The cleaning solution Deidara sprayed over his back made him jerk for a moment till he wiped it off.

“You’re done?” He asked looking up at Deidara.

“Yes I am.” He answered, “You can take a look at the finished piece in the mirror if you like or you can wait till it’s completely healed and surprise yourself.” He heard the other chuckle.

“Is that because I’m a snob.” The dark haired alpha asked.

“If you say so.” Deidara shrugged his shoulders, getting a palm full of the lotion and approaching him.

“It looks very nice.” He commented, “Im glad Kakuzu suggested this shop to me.” He turned around for the blonde.

“The same rules apply for this one as well, no swimming, hot tubing, no scratching.” He rubbed the lotion into his back and grabbed the plastic wrap. “If there are any parts you are concerned about please do not hesitate to come back and I will look over the tattoo for you.”

“Alright.” He nodded, watching the other go around his stomach with the plastic wrap and held back a snort. “What is your name?”

“Deidara.” He answered, handing the man back his shirt and exiting the room.

“Damn it looks good Dei.” Konan commented as they entered the lobby, “The tattoo isn’t bad either.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “You’re such a horn dog.”

“I like to keep my options open.” She smirked, “Have a good day Sir.”

“Here is my card.” The alpha handed it to Deidara, “Call me sometime.”

Accepting the card, his eyes shifted across the small plastic and frowned. He was a taken man, why would he need to call someone else—

“Fucking shit.” He yelled out bending the card in his hand.

Konan laughed, “You finally remembered huh?”

“I have to be at the airport at 545.” He threw the card away, not caring the name written on it. “And I still have that metal head guy coming in.”

“I can’t believe it look you this long to remember.” She rolled her eyes, “You were so excited last night.”

“I went to sleep.”

“Such a lame excuse.” She walked past him towards the TV. “It’s only 230, I’m sure you can get done with metal head by the time 5 rolls around. If not, I will take over the rest of the piece and let you leave.”

Deidara hugged her, “What would I do without you?”

“Probably lose your fucking mind.” She patted his arm that was locked under her boobs. “I can’t breathe.”

“Oh sorry,” He released her and went back to clean his cubicle.

Just as Konan predicted, he was able to complete the appointment with 30 minutes to spare and he grabbed her keys before rushing out the door.

“Good luck Dei.” Konan waved but she doubted he seen her.

////

Nervously Deidara glancing down at his watch, clipping the keys to his belt look and looked around at the others who were in the same Terminal. He wasn’t the only one standing here it looked it. On the left of him, a small group of six people stood around talking and the blonde man who looked like an older version of Naruto kept side glancing him and making him wonder if one of the sets were his parents.

In the middle of all of them, a long haired feminine male with his hands clasped in front of him, held his cellphone in a death grip and looked around as if he wished he was anywhere else. There was a small smile at lingers on his lips though and it was the same as Deidaras if he wanted to be honest with himself. The entire drive towards the airport he thought of nothing and no one but Naruto, hoping that it was him that was coming home and not a package. Jerking his head up he grinned at the announcement that came over the speaker.

_-Flight 856 is now deboarding at terminal 3-_

Dropping his arms to his sides, the gates to the terminal opened and a few of the people Deidara knew from their tattoos session filed out before he seen the blonde mop sticking high above the redhead in front of him. He hadn’t changed a bit except for a few scars he had lining his arms.

The overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief washed over him as he took a step forward while shoving his phone into his back pocket blindingly from the distraction, “Naruto.” He whispered to himself and his eyes never left the alphas face.

It was as if his voice traveled through the air because Naruto jerked his head up, ignoring the others who were closing in on greeting him, even the redheaded woman and dropped his duffle bag at his friends feet. Deidara ignore the stares from others as he ran from where he stood straight into the awaiting arms of Naruto with a smile spread from ear to ear. Naruto held onto the others outer thighs as Deidara wrapped his arms around the alphas neck and captured his lips in a heart filled kiss. A slight moan escaped his throat low enough for only the alpha to hear and he felt hands tighten their grip on his thighs.

“Did you miss me?” Naruto whispered between kisses.

Deidara nodded, “Every day.”

“I missed you too.” Naruto said, giving him one last kiss and waited till his feet touched the floor before releasing his thighs. Standing up straight he gave Deidara a small kiss on the forehead before looking over the blondes hair and locking eyes with his mother. His father nodded in amusement and took a step back from his wife.

“That redhead woman is your mother isn’t it?” Deidara muttered, somewhat afraid to turn around.

“Yep.”

“You’re in trouble aren’t you?” He asked.

“Very much so.” Naruto locked fingers with him. From beside Naruto, Kiba had finally decided to make his debut with his duffle bag while the redheaded woman stormed from the small group towards her son.

“It’s been nice knowing you.” Kiba murmured.

“Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki,” She used her mother tone that had them all flinching, even Deidara.

“Hello mother.” Naruto beamed at her, as Deidara side stepped releasing narutos hand. If hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn, apparently they had never met Kushina because Deidara felt like she was about to open up hells gates and thrown him into it. He sized her up thinking maybe he could outrun her but he doubted it. She might use her hair as a whip and drag him back.

“Who’s this?” She eyed Deidara.

“Mom, this is Deidara.” Naruto answered her, lacing their fingers together once more.

“This is the Dei you spoke about in your letters.” His father laid a hand on Kushina’s shoulder to calm her but gave Naruto an approving face and a thumbs up with the other hand. “Nice.”

“Minato.” Kushina warned.

Thinking of something quick, Deidara held his hand out to her. “It’s nice to finally meet you Miss Kushina; Naruto has told me so much about you.” But she didn’t take his hand, instead he touched a few strands of her hair that blew over her shoulder and tucked it behind her ear, “He’s never mentioned how beautifully red your hair was though.” He stepped closer, “Is this Natural?”

Blushing Kushina nodded her head, “Yes it is.” The only other person who had commented on her hair was Minato when they were younger. “Is your hair that natural too?”

He nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“You know Minato, if you just glance at him he could be your other son.” Shikaku interrupted them.

“Do you have a son I don’t know about?” Kushina looked over her shoulder at her husband.

“That’s weird, let’s not say that ever again.” Naruto commented and the rest of them agreed.

“At least now I see where Naruto gets a few patches of his red hair from.” Deidara ignored the other man’s comment. “I really want to make an ink that color.”

“Ink?” Shikaku and Minato asked at the same time.

“Deidara is a tattoo artist.” Shikamaru pointed to Narutos shoulder, “He did all of our tattoos before we left for basic.”

“You have a tattoo.” Yoshino glared at her son.

“The cat is out of the bag now.” Kiba commented.

“Deidara—Dei, oh my god you are Deidara.” Kushina finally realized who he was, “Alright—alright I know who you are now. I should have realized by your long hair, Naruto raved on and on about it for three paragraphs in a letter he sent.”

Deidara looked up at him in surprise, “You did?”

“Mom—” Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and glanced down at him, “What—I like your hair.”

“Shut it Naruto, it’s my job to embarrass you.” Kushina laughed. “It’s nice to be finally have you all home. Even the new comer.” He looked at Haku who was still locked in a hug with his husband.

“How have you been mom?” Shika asked his mother.

“I’m doing well.” She smiled at him before looking at Naruto, “I want to know about him and Kisame. I read that you two were stabbed.”

Kushina and Deidara both glared at Naruto.

“Oh you didn’t know?” Yoshino asked, raising her hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

The nervous gesture came back full force. “Well it wasn’t that deep.”

“You still got stabbed.” Deidara looked him over, “Where?”

“The thigh.” Kisame commented. “It really didn’t go that deep though.”

“Besides it was months ago.” Naruto waved it off. “I’m walking fine now.”

“After a month recovery.” Gaara impute, “He almost got shot two weeks ago.”

“Fucking Aye Gaara.” Naruto warned and Kushina grabbed Narutos ear, yanking him down to her eye level.

“What was that?” She growled, “Shot? Please elaborate for me Gaara.”

“Miss Kushina, Kiba came to the rescue at the last minute and pulled him down.” Ino explained, “I swear I work with a bunch of tards.” Gesturing to Naruto and Kiba.

Before Kiba could pull back, Kushina grasped the alphas other ear and jerked him down as well.

“You’re really trying to get us killed aren’t you Ino?” Kiba hissed.

“We are about to take a long walk off a short pier when we get home.” She threatened and released her ears. “Ino darling I haven’t hugged you yet, welcome home.”

“It’s good to be back home.” She smiled returning the hug. “How have you been?”

“Worried.”

“I can tell.” She looked at Deidara, he was no Sasuke but he will do for now. “Hey Dei.”

Finally noticing them, Zabuza and Haku joined their small group. Their hands clasped tightly at Zabuza’s side and a smiled adored his lips. Something none of them had ever seen before till Kisame pointed it out. For a while they stood around, talking and making pleasantries till Shikaku gathered their attention. He had his phone in one hand and the other up in the air to silence them all.

“What is it?” Yoshino asked.

“I just received the message from Chouji, they are ready for us.” He stated.

“What?” Kiba arched a brow.

“Mr. Akimichi has shut down his barbeque place for a welcome home party.” Kushina happily clapped her hands in front of her.

“Hell yeah!!!!” The five of them danced excitedly. “Food!”

“Zabuza, you and Kisame are invited as well.” Haku stated beside him. “Since you all are in the unit, you are all family.”

Leaning down, he kissed his husbands forehead. “Lead the way.”

“We will meet you there Kushina.” Haku patted her arm as he passed and she nodded.

“Ino you want to ride with us?” Kisame asked, pulling her with him.

“I guess since I have no choice.” She chuckled, following him towards the exit.

“Since you are going with your unit, I’m going to head back to the parlor.” Deidara released Narutos hand but it only tightened.

“I don’t think so,” This time is was Kushina, “You will be coming as well.”

“Oh—oh okay.” He nodded. “Well never mind then.”

“Exactly. Naruto if you like, your father and I will take your duffle bag and you can ride with Deidara.” She offered, “We already have Kiba and Gaara is riding with Shika.”

“That’s sounds great mom.” He nodded, handing his duffle to his father. “We will meet you there.”

“Sound like a plan son.” Minato draped the bag across his shoulders, taking his wife’s hand and leading her towards the exit.

On the way through the parking garage Deidara couldn’t help but sneak side glances at the alpha. He just couldn’t believe that he was actually home and that he was holding his hand after all this time. He felt like he was dreaming but when Naruto squeezed his-he knew he wasn’t. The keys at his side jingled off his steps and echoed through the empty garage as they approached the jeep.

“Deidara.” Naruto spoke, grabbing the blonde’s attention.

“Yes?” He asked, halting his steps and turned to face him.

Naruto pushed him against the diver side door gently before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss they were unable to share earlier and he ran his tongue over the blondes bottom lip asking for entrance. For a year and a half Naruto had dreamed about coming home and wrapping himself up in nothing but Deidara, from the dirty pictures to the naughty story he had received he couldn’t help but think of the possibilities that awaited him.

He felt Deidara pierced touch his own and arms wrapping around his neck once more as an audible moan left the smaller males throat the rougher they kissed. The fingers running through his hair sent a shiver down his spine and he growled while sucking on Deidara’s piercing.

“Fuck I missed you.” Deidara groaned, turning his head to the side while Naruto kissed down his neck and sucked just below the earlobe.

“I missed you too.” He nibbled on his lobe and cupped Deidaras ass, pulling him forward.

“Are you hard?” Deidara chuckled, followed by a moan as he grinded against him but Naruto didn’t say anything. “Still not going to answer me huh?”

Instead, Deidara pulled up Narutos shirt pressing his fingers into hard abs before sliding down past the hem of his shorts and into his boxers. Naruto gave a light groan at the warm fingers that circled his manhood, giving a few teasing strokes that brought him fully erect.

“Im waiting on an answer Naruto.” Deidara’s voice was low in his ear.

“What do you think?” He groaned into his neck.

Deidara wasn’t going to deny the desire coursing through his body either. After being away from him for more than a year and being completely faithful to him, it had his hormones raging and he was ready to jump his bones but with his friends and parents waiting for them, they didn’t have time to complete this right here.

“I think about a lot of things.” Deidara chuckled, pulling his hands from Narutos shorts and pushed him back so he could watch him lick the small pearl of cum from his fingertip. “But we are expected somewhere and not enough time.” He pulled his fingers from his mouth.

“Really.” Narutos voice was low and from the predatorial look on the alphas face, Deidara forced himself to nod.

“Yes, now get into the car we have to go.” Deidara chuckled, unlocking the Jeep and climbing into the driver seat once Naruto stepped back.

////

“We thought you two got lost.” Kushina smiled as her son and the other blonde entered the building.

“They were probably busy sucking face.” Gaara impute.

Naruto shot his friend a glare but the blush on Deidara’s face had said it all and for once he didn’t mind it. Just knowing that Naruto was in his sight and that he was able to touch him whenever he wanted to ran through his mind and he smiled the entire time they were together. He sat beside Naruto at the huge table with the redhead beside him that was making fun of him earlier and looked up with the rest of them as a woman with hard red hair entered from the kitchen.

“Who is that?” Ino asked, eye her as she sat next to Chouji.

“I meant to introduce her earlier but she was cooking.” He smiled, grabbing her left hand, “This is my wife Karui.”

The five that went to school with him, their mouths dropped in surprise.

“You didn’t tell me you got married in any of your letters.” Shikamaru said, looking a little say. “I feel a bit hurt.”

“It was kind of a last minute thing.” Kuria chuckled and rubber her belly. “We didn’t expect to get married either.”

“Holy shit she’s pregnant.” Kiba yelled out and grabbing the attention of everyone.

Chouji laughed. “Leave it to Kiba to point out the obvious.”

“Damn, married and now a little one on the way.” Gaara ran his hand through his hair. “That’s awesome, congrats man.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at everyone around the table, “Thank you everyone for the congrats. We really appreciate it.”

“Yes thank you.” Kuria smiled.

“How far along are you?” Ino asked.

“Im a week shy of four months.” She answered.

“That is most exciting time,” Kushina began, “This is the stage where they start moving more before they are moving so much you want them to stop.”

“Complaining about Naruto are we?” Kiba laughed and the others joined it.

“I wasn’t that bad.” He defended himself till he mother gave him a look. “Never mind, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“So how long are you guy’s home for this time?” Chouji asked, sitting his water down. “I know last time wasn’t that long and I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“That’s what I want to know.” Temari asked, her glare pointed at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Captain said we would be home for six months this time since we filled in the spots of the other teams. Im not promising anything but he said six months so that is what im going with.”

“Six months is better than nothing.” Yoshino commented, “I miss having you all here.”

“Shit we missed being home.” Naruto said leaning back in his chair and nodded to Zabuza across from him, “Wait a minute.” He pointed to Haku, “What is Haku doing here? I thought he was in Mist city.”

“I was, still I received orders that I would be stationed here with Zabuza.” He answered, “We moved into the house next door to your parents.”

“Well that’s nice.” Naruto nodded. “Kisame are you staying here too?”

He nodded, “Dude instead of you being in the barracks—

“He’s not in the Barracks.” Haku shook his head, “He will be housed with me and Zabuza, we have an extra room for him and it will be just like when we were back at home, they are inseparable.”

“Oh we know.” Ino nodded, “He was breathing down our necks when Kisame got stabbed.”

“Kiba wasn’t any better.” Gaara picked up his beer. “He sat at Narutos bedside like a dedicated wife waiting for him to die.”

“Awe Kiba you are so sweet.” Naruto smirked. “I’ll have to fake death more often so I can get more of your sweet side.”

“Fuck off.” He groaned.

“First you love me, now you hate me.” Naruto teased him, “This relationship isn’t going to last if you kick it in the ass each time. I'm so abused.”

Kiba flipped him off while chugging his beer.

“I feel the love.” Naruto nodded, draping his arm on the back of Deidaras chair and playing with his hair.

Deidara noticed the atmosphere around the table was something he had always wished for when we was that age. Parents making fun of their children and having them laugh with them showed the relationship between them was strong and it made him a bit jealous but Kushina and Minato both welcomed him with open arms and smiles.

“You alright?” Naruto whispered in his ear, pulling him out of thoughts.

Turning his head, he looked up into Narutos face and nodded, “Yeah im fine, but I do have to head home.”

Naruto pouted.

“I have to open the shop early tomorrow since Konan stayed late for me.”

“Alright I walk you out.” Naruto slide his hair back, holding out his hand to Deidara.

“Where are you two going?” Kushina asked making them stop.

“I have to open the parlor early in the morning and it’s almost midnight.” Deidara slightly frowned, “I would stay longer if I could but I gotta sleep.”

“We understand, it was nice meeting you finally Deidara.” Kushina smiled at him. “Come over sometimes and hang out, you are always welcomed.”

“Thank you Ma’am.” He nodded,

The rest of the group waved Deidara goodbye as Naruto pulled him from the building and into the parking lot.

“Do you really have to go or are you just uncomfortable?” Naruto asked once they were by the Jeep.

Deidara shook his head, “I wasn’t uncomfortable. Being around your friends and family is entertaining. Your mother really likes to make fun of you doesn’t she?”

“All my life.” He nodded as Deidara leaned against the Jeep.

“I like your parents.” Deidara smiled and naruto leaned against him, dipping his head to capture his lips in a kiss.

At the feeling of Deidara tongue sliding over his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and clashed their tongues together, groaning at the metal ball that slide along the upper side of his teeth. The hands in his hair pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss for a moment before Deidara pulled away and unlocked the car.

“Do you want to come over this weekend?” Deidara asked. “We can rent some movies and order in.”

Naruto nodded, “I would love too.”

Standing on his tippy toes, Deidara gave Naruto a chaste kiss and climbed into the driver seat already somewhat sad that he had to leave. Hitting the window button, he rolled it down all the way and leaned out of it, getting another kiss from Naruto.

“Text me when you get home so that I know you are safe.” Naruto requested and Deidara nodded.

“I will.” He grabbed Narutos shirt pulling him back once more for a kiss. “Im so glad you’re home.” He muttered against his lips.

“Me too.” He agreed.

////

“Well someone looks every happy.” Konan stated catching her keys in midair and laid her book down on her lap as Deidara plopped down on the couch next to her.

“Oh im more than fucking happy.”

“Did you finally get laid?” Pein asked from the kitchen, spooning another bite of cereal.

“You didn’t fuck in the back of my Jeep did you?” Konan’s shoulders slumped.

“No.” He shook his head, “I would never desecrate Betsy like that and she is a lady.”

“You call the jeep Betsy?” Pein arched an orange brow, a bit surprised.

“What’s wrong with Betsy?” Konan and Deidara asked at the same time.

“Nothing never mind, sorry I asked.” He went back to his cereal.

“So when is he coming over?” Konan asked, leaner her head on top of Deidara that was on her shoulder.

“Uh about that, what are you two doing this weekend?” He asked, glancing between Pein and Konan.

“I have drill this weekend so I won’t be here.” Pein answered.

“What about you?” He looked up at her.

“Nothing that I know of why?” She questioned, “Are you needing me out of the house this weekend or something?”

“Yeah I do.” He nodded.

“You dirty boy.” She chuckled, “But I will leave for the weekend if you wish. I’ve been meaning to visit my parents anyway.”

“Have I ever told you two how much I love you?” He said turning and hugging her as Pein dive bombed the couch smothering both of them in a group hug. “Okay this is too much love.”

“IT’S NEVER ENOUGH.” Pein yelled, relaxing to his full weight.

“OH GOD NOOOOO!!!!”

“OH GOD YEEESSSSSS!!!!” He yelled, smooshing them both.

///

“Where the hell are you going?” Kiba asked Naruto from his door.

Glancing down at his duffle bag he smiled, “Im going to Deidara’s for the weekend.”

“Oh shit?” Kiba’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Are you serious?”

“Well—yeah.” He answered, “Why would I joke about something like that.”

Kiba shrugged and held up his finger for a moment signaling him to wait. The alpha leaned against the door frame watching Kiba rummage through the bottom draw of his dresser and pull out a black box. Grinning like an idiot he handed the box to Naruto with a slight nod and wiggles his eyebrows at his brother. Sometimes he didn’t quite understand how he and this idiot became friends. Maybe it was because he took pity on the small alpha boy in 7th grade or it was the fact that he made him laugh at the most inconvenient times sort of like now. Turning over the box he inspected the date and rolled his eyes.

“You know these are expired right?” Naruto pointed out.

“No they aren’t.” Kiba shook his head.

“They expired in June 2009.” He stated as Kiba snatched the box from him, “It’s May.”

“So.”

“Of 2010 Kiba.” Naruto groaned. "Those are a almost a year old."

“Well damn...fine you right.” He frowned, “My bad.”

“I know you’re dying to have a niece or nephew but you’re going to have to wait.” Naruto turned from the door and headed down stairs.

“You ruin my dreams.” Kiba muttered, following Naruto down the stairs.

“What is this I hear about nieces and nephews?” Kushina asked, wiping her hands off on a dish towel and meeting them at the front door. “We thinking about children already?” Her face lit up.

“No—noone is thinking about children.” Naruto corrected her. “Kiba tried to hand me a box of expired condoms.”

“Why would he do that—wait where are you going?” His mother asked, glancing down at the duffle bag that was strapped to his shoulder.

“Im going to Deidara’s for the weekend.” He said bracing for a punch.

“Oh okay, have fun.” She patted him on the shoulder and turned around heading back into the kitchen but she stopped in the doorway and glared at her son. “Wrap your willy before you get silly.” She winked and disappeared.

Narutos mouth dropped and Kiba couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer.

“Did she just say that?” He asked the other, “You know what, I don’t have time for this.”

On the drive to Deidaras apartment, the phrase his mother used was still fresh on his mind and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little at her attempt to make a funny. He had known her all his life and if she wasn’t threatening him she was being sarcastic at his expense but her making a sex joke was new. Maybe it was because she was becoming perverted in her old age and this was how it was going to be but then again, she was the one who was threating about grandkids before he left the second time. Just to be on the safe side, he did go ahead and stop for condoms.

Parking the truck were he did last time and entering the apartment building, the distinct smell of miso filled his nose making his mouth water and he hoped that Deidara had ordered out ramen. He knew his favorite ramen shop delivered now since his mother told him and he rubbed his hands together, passing a man on the stairs that left Deidara apartment door.

“You’re early.” Deidara smiled, looking up before being caught in a kiss.

“My mom was making sex jokes so I had to get out of there.” He answered after releasing the others lips and followed Deidara into his apartment, closing the door.

Following him down the hallway, he sat his bag on the couch. Not really knowing which room was the blondes and noted the inside of Deidaras apartment was cool and cozy. The long hallway that held a bedroom and bathroom on each side, shaped the remaining space for the kitchen, dining room and living area. He took a seat at the dining room table where Deidara had sat the bag of food and looked around.

“Where are your roommates?” Naruto asked.

“Konan is visiting her mother and Pein had drill this weekend.” He answered opening the fridge. “What do you want to drink?”

“Do you have bottled water?” He asked.

“Yes I do.” He nodded, grabbing the bottle plus his drink and took a seat next to Naruto. “I was going to play this off like I cooked it but you showed up and caught me.”

“I already had a feeling I knew what it was.” Naruto chuckled, “I could smell the Miso from the entrance.”

Deidara knitted his brows, “Seriously?” He handed him his bowl and Naruto nodded.

“Yes, I love miso ramen.” He broke the chop sticks inhale and peeled back the plastic wrap. “Ichirakus is the best in this city if I must say and now that they have delivery it made it a whole lot better.”

“They even deliver to the base?” Deidara asked, pulling his hair back into a messy bun and broke his chop sticks.

“Yep, but they are accompanied by a MP.” Naruto answered, “I usually meet them at the gate, and it’s much easier.” He took a bite and moaned at the taste. “It’s been so long my friend.”

“Im guessing you approve of my choice?” Deidara asked, taking a bite and smiled when Naruto nodded his head like a child. The only sounds that echoed through the mostly empty house was the slurping noise from Narutos mouth each time he took a bite till his bowl was gone. Halfway through his own bowl Deidara pushing the rest of his towards Naruto and offered him the rest. “Im full.” He had said and Naruto cupped his face to pull him forward for a kiss before down the bowl.

“I would eat that every day if I could.” He said as he helped Deidara clean off the bowls from the table. “So what movies did you pick?”

“I picked up five, because I didn’t know if you had seen them are not.” He answered and headed into the living room before taking Narutos bag to his room and returned. “I got Transformers, Drag me to hell, The Watchmen, Avatar and The Dark Knight.”

“I’ve already seen Avatar.” Naruto said bringing their drinks with him and setting them down on the table infront of them, before plopping down on the couch. “The graphic are phenomenal but could you imagen being a 14 foot tall blue creature that can communicate with plants by their hair thingy?”

“How is that any different then how you are now?” Deidara joked and popped a movie into the Play station, taking a seat next to him with the controller in his lap.

“Im not that tall.” Naruto argued, “And im not blue.”

“I never said you were blue, but you are tall enough. You freaking giant. I'm going to start calling you a giraffe.” Deidara nudged him in the ribs as Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulders, settling into the couch once the movie started.

For the first two movies they sat perfectly comfortable with one another. Deidara leaning against his side before lying down during second movie with his head lying on Narutos thigh and the alpha running his hand through his hair playfully. He didn’t understand why but he felt extremely nervous and he had never felt this way before. He didn’t know if it was because Naruto was actually here and he was able to touch him that made him giddy but he couldn’t control the butterflies in his stomach, even his palms were sweating and he was thankful he wasn’t holding Narutos hand.

“Wanna watch Drag me to hell?” Naruto asked after the second movie, “I haven’t seen that one and the cover looks funny.”

“Looks funny?” Deidara asked, getting up and changing the movies. “She is clearly going to die.”

“Maybe it a perk.” Naruto stood up, stretching his legs and looked around.

“If you are looking for the bathroom it’s in my room. First door on your left.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and disappeared down the hall.

Shaking his head, Deidara took this time to cool his nerves and refill their cups before kicking off his socks and pulling a pair of shorts from the dryer, changing in to laundry room before heading back out. To his surprise Naruto had changed as well from the jeans he was wearing to a pair of basketball shorts and a black shirt which almost matches his own attire and he blushed from the intense stare coming from the alpha. A certain scent perforating the air.

“What?” Deidara asked looking down at his clothing.

“Are those the shorts you wore in that picture?” He asked, his adams bobbing slightly.

Deidara gave a slight nod, “Yeah.”

“They look much better in person.” He commented and a blush over took Deidaras face.

“Thanks.” He smiled, shutting off the light, blackening out the living and dining room before taking a seat on the other end of the couch with his legs draped across Narutos lap while he ate some gummi sharks. With his attention drawn into the movie, he didn’t notice he had eaten all of his gummi sharks till the bag fell to the floor and he looked up in time to see Naruto parting his legs to crawl towards him.

“What?” Deidara breathed, locking eyes with Naruto.

“I can’t concentrate on the movie.” He breathed and all Deidara could smell was mint, meaning he brushed his teeth in the bathroom earlier.

“Why not?” He asked in a low voice.

“Because—” Naruto slid his hand up his outer thigh until his fingertips touched the bottom of his shorts and just the searing heat of the alphas hand had Deidara biting his lip and shifting his hips against the touch. “—because all I can think about are these shorts.”

Naruto closed the small gap between them by capturing Deidaras lips in a sweet kiss, his tongue running along the outline of his bottom lip and groaned when his mouth opened allowing him inside. He felt Narutos hands grip his hips and pulled him down further on the couch until he was lying flat on the cushions underneath him. With one hand, he expertly grabbed both of Deidaras wrist, pinning them above his head while the other hand pushed his shirt up to under his chin.

Deidara moaned at the tongue sliding across his bare chest, the wet appendage circling his nipple before giving a light suck and moving onto the other one to do the same. Closing his eyes, he jerked his head to the side moaning into his pinned arm that was next to his head with each nip and suck that was given. His senses were so high and every touch he received sent his nerves on fire to the point he wanted to beg but he held back.

“Your body is so beautiful, Deidara.” He heard between kisses down his stomach, not realizing that Naruto had released his wrist and was leaning up between his legs.

He watched Naruto with lust filled eyes take in the sight below him. His shirt still pulled up to his chin exposing his chest and stomach while blue eyes skimmed over every inch of his flesh with each breath he took. Embarrassed Deidara covered his face with his arms, not waiting to see his lust filled gaze but Naruto gently took his hands and put them back up above him, shaking his head.

“Don’t remove them.” He ordered and Deidara nodded.

He opened his mouth to answer but instead of words it was only a moan as Naruto ran his fingers up and down his sides in a teasing manner, his back arching when he touched his hips just above his shorts. He didn’t know when he had become this sensitive but he was enjoying it like no other. In all his years he had been doing this he had never felt the connect he did with Naruto, it’s as if Naruto was a pro at getting him to wither underneath him with a few simple touches. He didn’t want it to end.

“May i?” Naruto asked, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and looked up at Deidara for confirmation. The blonde have the alpha a slight nod, turning his head to the side and stared at the wall with his lips between his teeth as his shorts were removed and thrown to the floor. A low growl rumbled through Narutos chest and he looked down at Deidara, licking his lips.

“Your scent is intoxicating.” He moaned, running his hand down between Deidaras legs till his fingers touched something slick. Running his fingers through the wetness, he grinned, “You’re already so wet for me.” He gathered a bit of the slick between his fingers, he brought them to his mouth and licked his fingers. “Even your taste is even intoxicating.”

“You’re driving me crazy with all this teasing.” Deidara panted, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

“Teasing?” Naruto asked leaning over him and putting his hand back between his legs. With the slick coating him, the alpha was able to slide a finger deep inside him and the blonde arched his back into Narutos chest at the sudden intrusion and a gasp danced across his lips that made the other smile down at him.

“Oh F—uck.” He breathed, relaxing back against the couch but pushed his legs wider when Naruto began sliding his finger in and out a few times before adding another deep inside. Deidaras hand grasped Narutos bicep, wiggling his hips a little more before pressing down on his fingers. He really didn’t need to be prepped but feeling the alphas fingers deep inside made him leak more than he already had.

Lifting his head Deidara smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, shoving his tongue past Narutos swollen lips and clashed their tongues together for a brief moment before Deidara threw his head back as the alphas fingers pushed against his bundle of sensitive nerves that had his body jerk slightly and his nails gripped the flesh.

“Found it.” Naruto mumbled with a smirk and repeatedly aimed for that same spot until Deidara stopped him by grasping his right hand

“If—if you kee—ep doing that, im—im going to cu—um.” Deidara panted but the smile never left his face.

“Oh really.” He asked pressing on his nerves.

Deidara gasped and arched his back once more. “Please Naru.”

“Please what?” He asked, slowly pulling his fingers from inside Deidara as he began to move and Naruto sat up watching him move to his knees and looking over his shoulder at the Alpha.

“I want you inside me.” He licked his lips, lying his chest on the arm of the couch and reached behind him to spread his cheeks.

At the sight before him Naruto almost came in his shorts and quickly pulled the rubber from his pocket before discarding his remaining clothing. Ripping the wrapper, he stroked himself a few times before rolling the condom over his manhood and aligned himself with Deidaras entrance amazed at how wet he had become once more. He gripped Deidaras hips and groaned as he watched his hole stretch over the tip and halfway down his shaft before pushing the rest of the way inside till his pelvis connected with the others cheeks.

He waited a moment, allowing Deidara to adjust to his size and felt he other push back before pulling halfway out and pushing back in a few times till they caught a rhythm. He heard from others about how it was supposed to feel but he had never experienced something so tight and wet that allowed his cock to slid in and out so exquisitely. It was like a velvet holder that tighten at the right thrust and gripped around the base at the right moment. He felt like he could push all the way inside and knot there but decided against it.

“Harder Naruto.” Deidara begged, looking over his shoulder and gripped the arm of the couch harder at the fingers that tightened their grasp around his hips. Naruto did as he was asked adjusting his hips slightly and continued to thrust deep inside, aiming for the spot he had already memorized making Deidara sink from the arm of the couch till his face was buried into the cushion, muffling his moans.

Never losing his sync, he released one of Deidara hips and tangled his hand in his hair and pulled him from couch to his knees. “I want to hear you.” He whispered in his ear thrusting forward and grinding the tip of his cock into Deidaras sweet spot while biting his earlobe, drawing out more moans.

Lying his head on Deidaras shoulder, the intensity of thrusting deep and feeling Deidara clench his walls in a death drip combined with the slick drew Naruto closer and closer to the edge and the burning need to cum arose. Roughing pushing Deidara back to the put keeping his head up, he sped up his thrusts and barely giving him time to breath before pounding back into him and smiling at how fully drenched Deidara became.

“Fuck—fuck keep goi—ing.” Deidara pleaded from below and clawed at the couch as Naruto gripped his hair tighter. “Fuck Im gonna cum.” Deidara moaned, reaching behind his head and tangling his fingers with Narutos in his hair.

Naruto grit his teeth, feeling Deidara convulse from the orgasm running through his body and it vibrated through his cock as he continued to pound into him. His own orgasm overtook him a moment later, clouding his vision while his hips eased from the poundings to small thrusts until he stopped completely. Leaning over the exhausted blonde below, he showered his shoulders with kisses and slowly pulled from Deidaras abused entrance thanking god he held back the knot that was creeping up if they would have continued any longer.

Sitting back on his knees, he watched Deidara slid from his knees and lie flat on the couch trying to catch his breath. One of his arms hung off the side of the couch while the other remained tangled in his hair. Still panting, Naruto carefully pulled the overfilled rubber off and tied the end before getting up and throwing it away. Once back at the couch, he picked Deidara up and cradled him in his lap, chuckling at the small squirts of his cum on the couch.

“Konan is going to kill me.” Deidara said once he caught his breath and leaned against Narutos chest while he played with his hair. “I got cum on her couch.” He laughed.

“I’ll help you clean it.” Naruto kissed his temple. “I helped you make it.”

“Yes you did.” He straddled Narutos naked and shuttered as his over sensitive member rubbed against the other.

“You are very sexy when you cum.” Naruto said between kisses before tangling his hand in Deidaras hair once more to jerk his head to the side so he could nibbled on his collar bone. “And your voice is such a turn on Deidara.”

Deidara blushed, “There will be many more times Naruto.” His thumb rubbing over Narutos cheek, “We’ll just have to prep more because you are kinda big.” He chuckled.

“I am?” He questioned glancing down at his member but Deidaras was in the way. “I never noticed, I just thought all people were this big.”

Deidara shook his head. “No, only alphas are usually this big.” He reached down between them and grasped Narutos member, giving him a few strokes while kissing him.

“If you keep doing that, im going to want to go again.” Naruto bit Deidaras lip gently and he gasped.

“What’s wrong with that?” He smirked, running his thumb over the slit and back down to the base.

“That was amazing for my first time but you’re going to have to give me a moment.” Naruto smirked.

“Hahahahaha your first time?” Deidara deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray Nardo is back in the Realms and united back with Family. How did everyone like Narutos first time? Finally some smexy things going on and it only gets better from here. I want to thank everyone who had suffered through my lateness I am so sorry.   
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Nov 29th and don't forget the next chapter of Periscope will be posted on the 22nd which is ThanksGiving!!!!


	14. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakon decides to show up at The cloud again, Deidara gives a hint about what naruto is sporting in his pants and Itachi wants to send a gift basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by the wonderful Franbunny!

Hinata eyed the silver haired gentleman that sat at the back of the café since this afternoon. It was well into the evening, almost closing time and the man had been to the counter almost four times since Hinata started her shift asking where Sasuke was. Did he think her stupid or something? She knew exactly who he was. When Sasuke described what happened to him, he described him down to the T on what he looked like and even gave which side of his neck the birth mark was on as well.

“How long has he been here?” Karin asked, holding the cups to her chest and turning away from the person.

“He’s been here since I started work.” She whispered.

“I see.” She nodded, “Fucking creeper if you ask me.”

“Yeah I know, he hasn’t ordered anything in the seven hours I have been here.” She frowned, “Im surprised his phone hasn’t died yet.”

“You think you will be okay while I put these in the back?” Karin asked.

“Like that beta is going to do anything.” Hinata chuckled, amused at her friends concern for her. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Karin nodded and headed to the back.

Hearing the door close, Hinata sunk down to her elbows on the counter and groaned. Another year of school had already started and she was drowning in homework just a month in. The small pile of homework that accumulated on top of her printer screamed at her to finish them before the deadline but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She even begged Sasuke to help her since he had the same classes and he refused, telling her that if she didn’t do the work she would never learn it. She even thought so low as to asking her cousin but then the Christmas party popped up and she knew he was ask for Sasukes number or worse.

Hinata stood up and shivered at the thought. Her cousin did take a liking to the youngest Uchiha for reasons unknown and she knew he would stop at nothing till he had him even if that meant bugging the shit out of her till he got to him.

“If you keep thinking so hard, steam is going to rupture from your ears.” Karin said passing by her with a bag of coffee beans tucked under her arm.

“I didn’t hear you come from the back.” She looked over her shoulder.

“Im sneaky like a ninja.” Karin wiggled her eyebrows at her.

“Uh huh.” The omega rolled her eyes.

“Let me guess, you are still trying to think of someone who will do your homework?”

“How did you know?” She groaned, “Sasuke has declined—that ass.”

“What about Itachi?” Karin suggested and placed the bag on the counter as Hinata turned to her with a disgruntled face. “My bad that was a bad suggestion on my part. Im sorry.”

“For you to even consider him a candidate makes me wonder where your state of mind is currently.” Hinata watched Karin’s eyes shift from her to the person standing behind her at the counter and she turned around, ready to greet a customer till she seen him. Instantly her demeanor changed. “What do you want?”

“When is Sasuke going to get here?” He asked in a hateful tone.

Irritated Hinata lowered her eyes at him weary of this man, “He isn’t going to be in for the sixth fucking time today. If I catch you asking me one more time before we close. Ima. Fuck. You. Up.”

Surprised by her words, he leaned against the counter towards her and mere inches from her face. “You aint going to do shit.” He taunted her.

Pulling her fist back, she readied herself to hit the man but he was pulled away from Hinatas face by a man with orange hair dressed in a military uniform. “I think you are close enough.” He jerked him a few steps back almost stumbling over a table. “Get out of here before I intervene.” He turned to the side and showed the gun strapped to his hip.

“I’ll fucking be back for him.” He yelled, leaving the café.

The bell over the door dinged as he exited and Hinata glared at him through the front windows as he passed. Dropping her fist, Hinata gritted her teeth and wished the man had not interfered with what she was about to do.

“I can’t let a piece of shit beta hit a pretty omega now can I?” The orange haired gentleman stated.

This statement took her by surprise. “How did you now?”

He pointed to her arm. “Your implant. My roommate has one as well.”

“Lucky roommate.” Hinata commented, “What can I get you, it’s on the house for the save.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“She never gives out free drinks, better take it buddy.” Karin chuckled while pouring the coffee beans in the grinder above the machine.

“Alright, I need a large frozen chai name on that one is Deidara.” He said looking down at the paper. “And I need a large caramel iced coffee with two extra shots of espresso.”

“Name on that one?” Hinata asked.

“Konan.” He answered.

“What about you?” She asked while typing everything into the register, “Anything?”

“Um, I really don’t know.” He shrugged, “My girlfriend makes my coffee for me in the morning. I guess I’ll try the chai. Deidara has been raving about it for a while now.”

“Alright we can do that.” She nodded, and added another chai to his list and rang him up before hitting the employee discount and ran her employee card threw the check out. “How is Deidara? I haven’t spoken to him since my tattoo.”

“He’s happy as can be now that his boyfriend is back home side.”

“I didn’t catch your name.” Hinata halted the marker on the cup.

“Pein.” He answered.

“His boyfriend?” Hinata asked continuing to make his drinks and Pein nodded.

“He’s in the military like myself, real M.I stuff so he’s gone most of the time but I met him. Nice kid. Funny thing is he looks like me with blonde hair.” He nervously chuckled, “We could be brothers really.”

“Does he have the piercings too?” Karin asked with an eyebrow arched.

Pein gave a hearty laugh, “No he doesn’t.”

Hinata sat down the two frozen chai’s in a holder as Karin handed the iced coffee to her to do the same with. Picking up the holder, Pein inspected the frozen Chai and shrugged.

“It’s good I promise.” Hinata explained. “If you have a sweet tooth it will work for you. If you don’t like it, next time you come in I’ll give you something else to try.”

“You’re not trying to get me addicted like Dei and Konan are you?” He asked and she shook her head.

“You don’t need any help with our coffee and drinks.” She winked. “We put cocaine inside the coffee beans.”

“Oh lord, please tell me you’re joking.” He sighed as Hinata didn’t say anything and neither did the redhead. “Have a nice night ladies.” He gave them both a wave as he exited the building.

Since he was the last customer in the Café, Karin locked the door behind him and pulled the bamboo blinds over the windows as Hinata grabbed the cleaning wipes to disinfect the tables. The hum from Hinata over powered the music from the speakers, matching the pitch to the singer while Karin nodded her head to the beat as she swept.

“Were you really going to punch that guy?” Karin suddenly asked looking at Hinata over her shoulder.

She nodded, “Motherfucker thought I was playing, I don’t think so.” She flipped the last chair. “Over the past week that fucker has been here looking for Sasuke and today he had probably been here all damn day. Like hell im going to tell him where he is. He could be a fucking stalker for all we know.”

“I didn’t think of that.” Karin frowned. “Do you think I should have Juugo come up and sit while we are all at work tomorrow? I would hate for something to happen.”

“If you want too.” Hinata nodded. “I think it would be a good idea.”

“I will ask him later tonight.”

“Alright.”

/////

Pein gripped the counter top of the island and forced down the piece of apple that was lodged in his throat as Konan spit coffee all over the same counter. The alpha handed his girlfriend a dish towel from the draw to clean up the spewed coffee before looking at his roommate once more, sitting down the apple for good measure.

Konan held her hand in the air with one finger pointed to the ceiling, “Could you go over that again?” She asked, “And how come you didn’t tell me before?”

“I didn’t think it was necessary.” Deidara laid his head down on the dining room table.

“Didn’t think it was necessary, you took the boys V card. If that isn’t a mile stone in life I don’t know what is.” Pein nodded. “Good job Dei.”

“I took it months ago.” He groaned, not looking up at them.

“And you’re just now telling me.” Konan yelled but it turned into a high pitched squeal she was known for when no one told her anything. “He’s been home since April and its September. How the fuck were you able to keep your sex life hidden from me for that long.” She slammed her cup down and Deidara shot up in his seat.

“We have only had sex like a couple of times.” He defended himself. “I don’t see why you have taken an interest in my sex life, that’s kind of weird.”

“It is kind of weird babe.” Pein agreed with Deidara.

Konan glared at the alpha, “You shut up.” She picked up her coffee cup and took a seat at the dining room table with Deidara, surprised that the mug wasn’t broken. “You know a lot of about mine and Peins sex life.”

“Yeah, much more than I would like.” He shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of the memories.

“It wasn’t on any of these surfaces was it?” Pein asked, taking a step back from the island, sad that his apple was now contaminated and glaring at the blonde who nervously laughed. “Ewww.”

“Oh like we haven’t done it on that damn counter.” Konan took a sip of her coffee.

“I feel like I should be the one to say ewww now.” He chuckled.

“I guess I’ll ask the details now before we head to work.” Konan leaned her elbows on the table, “What I really want to know is how big he is?”

“Is this something all people ask about their partners?” Pein asked and Konan waved her hand to shut him up.

Deidara blushed and tried to hide his face with his hair. “I would say an eight in a half to a nine.”

“Is that erect or not?” She leaned closer, desperate for the information

“He’s almost a ten when he’s erect.”

“GOD DAMN.” Pein jerked his head towards the table drawing their attention to him and he hung his mouth open is shock.

“Wow.” Konan sat back surprised, “Okay but is it like long and skinny or does it have girth to it?”

“I feel like I shouldn’t be hearing this.” Pein frowned. “Im not going to be able to look the guy in the face because all I’ll be thinking about is his dick.”

Deidara blushed, “He’s pretty girthy. He used three fingers to stretch me but it wasn’t enough.”

Konan and Pein both tilted their heads to the side.

“Not enough.” Pein muttered to himself.

“Like two and a quarter to two and a half, really.” Deidara explained, “I was too focused on how big he was to realize.”

“Damn.” Konan fanned herself.

“His mother and father are both Alphas so yeah...” Deidara chuckled, and looked at his watch. “Enough about my sex life, come on we have to open the shop.” He left the table and headed to his room for his shoes.

“You’re not going to exchange me for one of those Dom alphas are you?” Pein asked, grabbing Konan and kissed her neck.

“Does someone feel incompetent?” She asked, running her hand up his inner thigh and cupped his junk making him jump.

“A little.” He wiggled against her.

“Well your just going to have to get over it.” She laughed, walking away from him and grabbed her keys on the way out the door towards the car. Climbing into the drive seat, she slammed the door shut and started the engine.

Deidara waited till they were at the Parlor before shaking his head at her while unlocking the back door.

“What.” She asked, throwing her things into her private room.

“You just fired shots at his ego, he may not be a dominate alpha but he is still an alpha.” Deidara said turning on the light. “Im surprised he didn’t try to molest you right here on the island.”

“Oh he knows better than that.” She chuckled, “But im sure he will try and do something tonight so you might want to leave or wear good headphones.”

“Im going to Narutos parents’ house for dinner so you two are good.” He said and she followed him to the front.

“Does his parents like you?” She asked, taking a seat at the counter while Deidara pulled the blinds up and unlocked the front door.

“To be honest I don’t know.” His lips were a thin line, “Kushina always has this twinkle in her eye when she sees me and him together but I think that is because she knows. His father on the other hand, keeps trying to get me to eat more. Like they are trying to fatten me up.”

“Knows what Dei?” Konan asked, a bit confused.

“I think his mother knows im a—you know.” He bobbed his head from side to side.

“Oh that.” Konan answered. “Why do you think that?”

“She just gives me this weird vibe like she’s waiting for us to tell her that she’s going to be a grandma or something.” He frowned and leaned on the counter next to her. “I don’t know what it is. It’s weird.”

“Well she is probably wanting grandkids. She’s not getting any younger.” Konan smiled at him, “Awe I can see it now, little blonde blue eyed Deidara Jr’s running around our apartment.”

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head.

“Yeah at least his parents like you.” She rolled her eyes, “Peins mother tells him every time he calls that she found him a nice breeder.” She leaned forward with her head resting in her hand on the counter, “That bitch is so old fashion, a fucking breeder—really. Omegas shouldn’t be called that and for her to have the audacity to suggest something like that to him irritates me to no fucking end. A beta can have children as well.”

“Why don’t you have one and prove her ass wrong.” Deidara suggested.

“No.” She shook her head, “I want him to pop the question first.”

“What if he did it in front of her?”

“That would be the best day of my life.” Konan nodded her head.

Most of the morning and afternoon were spent with a few clients or they were lounging on the couch in the lobby while watching TV. After a late lunch, Deidara checked the appointment sheet and seen no one left and frowned as the doorbell dinged.

“Welcome, have a seat and I’ll be with you in a moment.” Deidara commented, not looking to see who entered the shop. The familiar scent edges over his shoulders relaxing his body and he shivered as his hair was pulled to the side and a pair of lips gently pressed against him. Smiling he gently pushed back against the body behind him giving a small groan when hands travels under his shirt to touch his stomach.

“We have private rooms for that.” Konans voice broke Deidara from his trance.

Naruto pulled back from Deidara and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Hey Konan.”

“Naruto.” She chuckled and looked around. “Should I close the curtains and leave so you can continue or?”

“No—no.” Deidara shook his head, fighting off the head that rushed south before turning around. “What are you doing here?”

“We set the date for my other tattoo remember?” He answered, dropping his hand from his neck. “Don’t you remember?”

Deidara checked the appointments today.

“Did I forget to write that one down?” Konan puffed out her cheeks, “My bad.”

“It’s hurtful that I can be easily forgotten.” Naruto pouted till Deidara tip toed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Better?” He asked as Naruto pulled him closer.

“No.”

Smiling Deidara kissed the side of his mouth. “What about now?”

Naruto shook his head, till Deidara cupped his face and pressed their lips together in a longing kiss. Wrapping his arms around Narutos neck, he opened his mouth and slid his tongue into the alphas mouth playfully for a moment till Konan cleared her throat.

“Yeah guys im still here.” She stated matter of fact. “Yalls love makes me sick.” She threw her hands up in the air, turning around and headed back to the back.

“What about now?” He asked pulling back to stare into those azure colored eyes.

“Much better.” Naruto nodded, as Deidara took his hand and led him to his private cubicle.

“So what tattoo did we speak about because I don’t remember anything?”

Taking a seat in the chair Naruto chuckled, “It must have been that night I fucked you so good you passed out.”

“Shut up.” Deidara blushed, opening the top cabinet and looked through the shelf of supplies. “Is it the same as the one on your other shoulder?”

“Yep.” He nodded. “I thought it would look weird if I had something different.”

“So you are going to continue the knight theme? Would you like for me to put a cape down your back and attach it to the shoulder pieces as well?” Deidara smarted off and instantly regretted even saying it because the alpha sitting in his chair was thinking about it. “Im not doing it.”

“Then why did you suggest it?” He asked, leaning over and playfully smacking Deidara on the butt which got him a glare from the blonde over his shoulder. “I know, I know only in the bedroom.”

“Or if we are in private.” Deidara chuckled and grabbed the sketch from last time.

Naruto nodded before pulling off his long sleeved shirt and threw it on the chair that sat in the corner. With a smirk he caught Deidara ogling his abs like he did every time he took off his shirt and to be an ass he slide his hand down his stomach to his top of his shorts, catching the hitch in breath that came from the other male.

“Technically we are in private.” Naruto got up and closed the door to the room, locking the knob before heading to where the blonde stood.

Feeling him come closer, Deidara didn’t turn around but instead shivered at the hand that traveled along his spine to his lower back and he pressed himself against the cabinet to remind him that he was at work. But that didn’t work as Naruto moved his hair over his shoulder and hooked his hands in the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head before leaning forward and kissing down his back.

“You better make this quick.” Deidara lowly groaned, hands already going for his own belt buckle.

Naruto kissed back up Deidara’s spine, “I was already hard once I arrived.” He said nibbling on his earlobe and hooking fingers into Deidara’s pants to pull them down as he crouched behind him, admiring the perfect ass of his boyfriend. Running his finger between his lovers cheeks, he smiled at how wet he already was, pulling his finger back and licking the liquid from the tip.

“Hey what are—holy fuck.” Deidara moaned, leaning on top of the counter as something wet traced over his entrance making his toes curl in his boots.

A low chuckle came from Naruto as a set of fingers reached behind and tangled themselves into his hair. He administrated long licked, spreading out his cheeks to press his face between them and tasting the slick that leaked from his hole. Deidara kept his eyes closed, focusing on the tongue that expertly worked against his entrance till it was suddenly gone and he was being turned around to face the alpha, not noticing that Narutos pants were already discarded on the floor at their feet. Kicking off one of his own boots, he stepped from one side of his pant legs and locked his arms around Narutos shoulder after he was kicked up.

Taking a seat on the Ink chair with Deidara on top, he pulled him down for a kiss latching onto his bottom lip with his teeth and bucked up slightly to rub his cock against Deidara’s dripping entrance drawing a moan in their kiss from both of them.

“You look sexier with your hair down.” Naruto breathed, running his hands up Deidaras thighs to his sides.

Reaching up Deidara pulled the red ribbon from his hair letting the rest of his blonde locks fall around his shoulders as he pulled back to look down at the alpha, admiring the small beads of sweat accumulating on his chest and neck. The scent of his horniness engulfed Deidara senses and he rolled his head backwards as he grasped Narutos member from behind him, giving him a few deep strokes and felt the start of his knot begin to bulge at the base of his cock pass through his fingers.

“I don’t have a condom.” Naruto moaned, bucking up into Deidara’s hand before grasping his lovers own cock and slowly stroking in the same rhythm.

Deidara bit his lip to hold in his moan sinking down on his lover’s member, “As long as you don’t overload or try and not me again.” He clenched his inner walls and Naruto moaned, “We will be fine.”

Deidara had never fucked at his work place because it was unsanitary and he would have to clean like mad but right now he didn’t care right now. All his focus was on the angle of Narutos cock that slid deep inside him, hitting that special spot that had him seeing stars. The sound of their thrust pounded against his ears and his moans were silenced by Narutos hot kisses. Propping his legs up on the arms of the ink chair Deidara leaned back, thrusting his hips back and forth faster than before and moaning each time Naruto bucked his hip directly into his nerves.

“Fuck—im close.” He rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling, hair pooling between Narutos open legs. “Harder” And Naruto did just that, grasping the smaller males hips, he used the ink chair as leverage and pounded into the one above, keeping his hips at the same angle to bring his lover the maximum amount of pleasure and making sure not to push to deep inside him.

Sinking down one last time Naruto quickly pulled him down, smashing their lips together as Deidara released between them and his insides tightened around Naruto member in a death grip till he started to cum inside but forced himself to pull out of that tight heat, even though every instinct in his head was telling him to push in further to lock them in place which Naruto had never felt before and released between his cheeks. Deidara shivered at Narutos hot load that trickled over his entrance in gushes and pooled between them.

Waiting for their high to subside, Deidara gave Naruto a few chaste kissed before giving him a slight giggle.

“Why are you laughing?” Naruto panted, trying to catch his breathe.

“You could have finished inside.” He said, glancing at his arm where the implant stuck out. “Im protected.”

Naruto lifted his head and kissed the others nose while running his fingers up and down Deidara’s soft back. “It was either pull out or knot and I chose the first option.”

“Well thank you, im glad you remembered I don’t like the knotted feeling, at least I don’t have to walk around with your hot cum leaking from my tight hole.” Deidara smiled down at him, knowing Naruto liked dirty talk before reaching across him and grabbing the paper towels that sat on the counter. “Let’s go get something to eat, you have made me hungry.”

“Want to go to that coffee shop down the street.” Naruto suggested, kissing down Deidara's jaw to his neck and smirked when the blonde gave a whimper. “I really like their coffee, we can do my tattoo tomorrow if you have time.”

Deidara moaned at Naruto gripping his hips just like he loved, “Yeah I can squeeze you in as long as you don’t molest me again.”

“I won’t.” Naruto promised.

“Sex at work is kind of kinky though, I can see why Konan has done it a few times.” Deidara smiled, scooting down Narutos thighs a little.

After cleaning Naruto and himself with kisses in between, they dressed and took a step back to view the room. Deidara knew he would have to do some serious cleaning once the shop closed and thanked himself for having more than one room for tattooing. They still hadn’t merged from the room that probably smelled like arousal pheromones and sex but when they did, Konan was standing at the end of the hall with her arms crossed and a smirk adoring her lips, foot tapping against the flooring.

“Sex in the work place hmmmm?” She eyed them both wanting so much to comment on Deidara's messy hair but refrained from it. “Such a naughty boy you are Dei.”

The smirk on Narutos face was of triumph while Deidara quickly cast his eyes to the floor next to her feet with a blush covering his entire face. Wrapping his arms around Deidara waist, Naruto kissed the back of his head and gave Konan a thumbs up from the front.

“What happened to the no sex at work rule?” She asked, rolling her eyes.

“I forgot.” His voice was soft.

“I’ll take the blame for this one.” Naruto said, knowing Konan was just giving him a hard time.

“I had to turn up the music to drown out your moans.” She laughed and handed Naruto a ten dollar bill. “I heard you two talking about going to the red cloud. Pick me up a coffee.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

////

Karin nudged Hinata as the bell above the door dinged and she gave her friend a look like, ‘I got this.’

“Sasuke will you go in the back and get me the medium roasted beans please.” Hinata asked, stepping towards the register where the man approached.

“Yeah no problem.” He answered, setting down the dish towel and made his way from the front.

Just as he approached the counter, the bell above the door dinged once more and two blondes that Karin and Hinata both recognized entered the café. A small sigh of relief left Karin’s lips at the sight of Naruto and she looked around wondering where Juugo was. He had promised he would come to café after work and it was creeping up on 6pm. From the other side of the counter, Naruto grinned at Karin with the huge grin he always gave her and stood in line behind the silver haired man.

“What the hell do you want?” Hinata asked hatefully.

“I know that little prick is here, I saw him.” He spat and the tone of his voice caught Narutos attention and pulled it away from what Deidara had been saying. “Send him out here.”

“If you’re going to be a complete dickhead, im not sending anyone out here.” Hinata challenged him.

Just as the man was about to say something, Sasuke came from the back room looking down at the bag of beans he was carrying not even noticing the other person.

“Are these the one you are talki— He looked up at the other person and Naruto noticed him swallow hard and drop the bag of beans from his hand, the bag busted once it hit the floor sending beans across the tile. Dropping his hands to his sides, he clenched the sides of his apron and took a small step back towards the stock room door. Naruto drew his attention from the silver haired man to Sasukes face noticing the panic that outlined his eyes and how he was biting the inside of his bottom lip as a few beads of sweat accumulated down his neck. All his senses were raging at him to protect him but he didn’t think it was his place and he battled the turmoil inside, fuming the irritation in the air till Deidara laid a hand on his bicep.

Slowly Sasuke approached the counter, standing next to Hinata and dreading even coming from the back room. “What do you want?” He whispered.

“I warned you that I would come back to fuck with you didn’t i?” He growled lowly. “And I don’t give a flying fuck who is watching.”

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” Sasuke stated and Hinata laced their fingers together for support. “You have done enough already.”

He leaned against the counter shaking his head, “No I don’t think I have.” He kept his voice low. “No—no I don’t think I have. As you see im a Beta, im above you and I warned that I was going to make you miserable just as you did me. I lost everything because of you.”

“Please just go away.” Sasuke asked and Naruto could hear the shakiness in his voice.

The man shook his head, “I don’t think so because I have so much more I want to do to you since you are nothing but a worthless breeding bitch.” The man growled in Sasukes face and reached out to touch him.

Feeling Deidara flinch beside him, the tears in Sasukes eyes threatened to spill over and he acted quickly. His alpha instinct to protect the raven overtaking his actions. Gripping the man’s arm roughly he twisted the appendage with enough force to break it behind his back and kicked the dominate leg he stood on before slamming his face down on the counter, using his weight against the beta and getting a shocked reaction from the other patrons in the café. Glaring at the blonde from over his shoulder, he snarled at him in attempt to fight him off but Naruto was to strong.

“Would you care to repeat what you just said?” Naruto dared him to repeat and to irritate him even more to think that the man would.

“I called him a worthless breeding bitch.” The man repeated and Naruto tightened his grip, pulling his arm up towards his head more while he gripped his hair just to lift him up and slam him back down on the counter. Smiling at the crunch that rung out in the silence.

“Apologize.” Naruto ordered waiting for him to say something and when he didn’t, the alpha pushed his twisted arm up further, “Well.”

“Fuck that breeder.” He scoffed. “He ruined my football career and—

“Wrong answer.” Naruto stated, hearing Karin chuckle a little as Naruto pulled him up and slammed him back down on the counter. A small puddle of blood pooled from his nose onto the counter below him. “Now the next time I slam you down its either going to break your zygomatic bone and your maxilla or I can keep twisting your arm towards your skull until your elbow shatters.” Naruto threatened, “Take your pick.”

“Get off me fucker.” He yelled.

“That’s Sergeant Uzumaki to you.” Naruto slammed him down on the counter once more. “And im still waiting.”

The only thing that came from below was a snarl. “Fuck you.”

“Man you are stubborn as hell.” Naruto groaned.

“Naruto it’s alright.” Sasuke reached out but Naruto shook his head.

“What he said was disrespectful and he has no right to speak to you like that.” Naruto said meeting Sasukes black orbs, pulling his arm till he heard the crack and the man yelped in pain. “You have three second.”

“What—wait?”

“3” Naruto began.

“Release me.” He ordered.

“2” Naruto caused another crack.

“Sorry im—sorry.” He yelled, “Now please let me go.”

Taking a step back, Naruto pushed Deidara behind him as the beta male held his nose with the sleeve of his jacket and limped towards the door. As he touched the handle, he turned back towards the five at the counter but his sights were dead set on Sasuke.

“This isn’t over Sasuke. I don’t care if I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming.” He warned and opened the door leaving the building.

“Whatever you guys want it’s on the house.” Karin broke the silence hoping to lighten the mood but it didn’t seem so. Glancing at Sasuke she noticed he was slightly shivering. A small thanks was muttered by Sasuke as Hinata took him to the back room away from the public and Karin replaced the spot where he stood.

“Are you sure.” Deidara asked, poking his head out from behind Naruto.

“Shit I will make you a large of everything we got on the menu for that little display.” She said and they could tell she wasn’t kidding.

“Alright.” Deidara nervously laughed.

After ordering Sasuke and Hinata had managed to leave the back room with Sasuke looking worse for wear but he remained on the register like before. He couldn’t help but inhale the calming scent the alpha in the back booth was releasing to soothe the blonde that was sitting next to him. A pang of jealousy ran through him as Naruto leaned forward and planted a light kiss at the junction between his neck and shoulder where the glands sat before capturing his lips in a kiss.

“If you stare long enough, you’ll memorize his facial features.” Hinata said in his ear making him jump.

“I wish you wouldn’t sneak up on me like that.” He frowned, tearing his attention away from Naruto and the blonde.

“Im pretty sure that’s not his type.” Hinata glanced at them as she pretended to arrange the treats in the display case. “Im sure the omega is his type but I bet he wished the hair was dark. He did come after you first right?”

“Shut up.”

“His scent has become more powerful since he was last here.” This time it was Karin whispering in his ear. “Damn his body is still on point isn’t it? Muscular and edgy. Curving in all the right areas.”

“I know right.” Hinata nudged Karin gently. “I can see his abs under his shirt and damn are they are toned. He filled out his ass more too—damn.”

“Your point?” Sasuke snapped, trying hard to fight the urge to look back over at the table.

“Im just saying,” She shrugged her shoulders, “He’s a nice dominate alpha, has great genes and the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen.”

“And he’s taken.” He pointed to him. “And have I forgot to mention I don’t –

“Date Alphas we know.” Karin and Hinata threw their hands up and groaned.

“Just because you don’t date them, that doesn't mean you can’t look.” Hinata winked, pointing at Naruto secretly.

If Sasukes lips could sink lower than they already were, they would be on the floor. He was smart, he always had been but he didn’t understand the whole Omega wanting an alpha beside them at all times. The whole idea of wanting to be protected by someone always rubbed him the wrong way. Why should he have to rely on someone when he had himself? He was more than capable to defend himself.

_No you’re not._

His brain repeated over and over again but it wasn’t really his head that saying it, it was more like the omega that was always suppressed in the back of his mind that was edging toward the surface and purred in satisfaction at the calming pheromone that still loomed off of the alpha in the back of the lobby. The omega forced his dark eyes to the booth in the back corner but kept his head straight. The low growl rumbling in his throat as the long haired blonde leaned forward and nuzzled the alphas neck but Naruto didn’t have his eyes closed. He was looking over Deidara’s head at him and Sasuke felt a small flame of something he had never felt before flare in the center of his chest.

Irritated he knitted his brows together. Was this jealousy and in the back of his mind a small voice hissed the answer.

A small shiver ran through him as the azure eyes kept their gaze locked while he rang his fingers through the others hair. Mentally kicking himself, Sasuke pictured himself sitting infront of the alpha. His face in the crook of the blonde’s neck while his fingers were running through his own hair to sooth him.

Sasuke.

Sasuke

“SASUKE.” Karin yelled, shaking him, bringing him back to reality and he snapped the pen he had in his hand.

“What.” He snapped, pulling his gaze away from those eyes and tossing the pen on the counter.

“You were spacing out on me.” Karin glanced down at the broken pen, “Are you alright?”

Sasuke nodded and forced his omega side back into the darkness. “Yeah im alright.” Giving the couple one last glance and noticed Naruto still looking at him with those same eyes before turning and heading into the back room, leaving the other two confused.

////

A light knock on his office door had his body jerking from the small nap he has been taking while looking over the files for the upcoming quarter. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but the numbers on the page had become one and he had taken his glasses off and rub his eyes.

“Mr. Uchiha Sir.” Rin poked her head in.

“What is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes with the butt of his hand.

“Um Sir, there is a Mr. Kakuzu is here to see you.” She answered, “I didn’t know if I should let him in because he doesn’t have an appointment but he insists on seeing you.”

“It’s alright Rin; please send him in.” Itachi nodded to her and closed the file before sitting back against his office chair with a sigh. To be honest he really didn’t want to be bothered today but it seems business calls. Glancing at the window, the rain beat against the glass and loomed over the city in a dreary cloud. With this weather, he knew the summer had finally left them, leaving the next few months of the sleet and snow that Konoha was known for. Even though it was only October, he knew the winter months were creeping up and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Mentally he made a check list to have the tires changed on his and Sasukes vehicles for the winter months.

“I hate it when you space out on me.” The deep voice drew Itachi from his thoughts and his vision focused on the long haired man in front of him. His blood red eyes boring into his own coal ones.

“The rain makes me think.” He stated, clasping his hands behind his head. “What can I do for you Kakuzu, it’s not every day you visit my office.”

“What I have may interest you since it has something to do with your brother.” He said, bending down and pulling his tablet from his bag. “The footage im about to show you is from Friday and I find it highly interesting that he didn’t come to me for the problem or yourself.” He handed the tablet over the desk to Itachi.

“Friday?” Itachi said taking the tablet, “Like last Friday? What problem?”

Kakuzu nodded, “Yes.”

“Hn.”

Leaning forward Itachi pressed play on the tablet before getting up from his seat and headed towards the TV that was mounted to the wall. He wanted to see the entire picture and make sure that the person he saw was indeed the person he thought it was. As the TV sprung to life, he turned on the Blu-tooth and swiped the video towards the TV.

He listened to the words the Sakon said to Sasuke before he tried to reach out to touch him and the blonde that was standing behind him slammed him onto the counter. He winced each time the body of Sakon was slammed against the counter and he caught himself nodding before somewhat agreeing that the blonde should have broken his elbow. But a bloody face and a busted lip would suffice for now. Even after everything that little fucker had done to Sasuke, he was still going after Sasuke and Itachi felt like he needed to call Izuna once more.

“I don’t know who the blonde is but the silver hair fucker is named Sakon.” Itachi said as Kakuzu joined him at the TV. “He caused some trouble a few years ago with Sasuke but it looks he hadn’t learned his lesson so it seems another one is needed.” He handed the tablet back to Kakuzu.

“My outside cameras do not have sound but im pretty sure you can figure out what is happening.” Kakuzu pulled up another video and swiped it towards the other screen. “This happened Monday night just before close.”

“Sasuke didn’t work Monday.” Itachi stated.

“I know, they were waiting for him.”

Itachi’s attention immediately turned to the screen as he crossed his arms taking a deep breath.

A clear view of the parking lot covered the screen even going so far to show half of the main entrance that sat next to the building. At the back of the empty lot, a black Mazda and a white Honda with their lights off sat running in the cold, the exhaust making white smoke rise from the tail end of their vehicles while two people who Itachi could clearly see were twins sat on the white car and three stood near the black one. Realizing there were two of those fuckers, Itachi groaned while rolling his eyes.

Itachi cocked his head to the side as the camera angle changed to the other side of the parking lot where he saw Karin’s Mustang parked close to the exit. Bright lights flashed across the camera as an orange dodge ram, followed by another truck and a jeep pulled into the parking lot cutting off the exit making Itachi laughed. If he heard this man right in the previous video the blonde that exited the dodge was a Sergeant. Of what branch he didn’t know but he did know that this wasn’t going to end well for the other five.

The same blonde from before accompanied by a brunette with triangles down his cheeks rounded the front of the truck while three exited the jeep and two exited the other truck.

“This ought to be good.” Itachi smirked and noticed that the one standing to the right of blonde was a woman, her long blonde hair tied into a bun at the top of her head and even though they were all built the same, and they all fluctuated in height. The tallest one with blue hair that shouldn’t be natural rolled his neck and shoulders while triangle boy jumped in place, from what Itachi could say was adrenaline, and stretched his arms.

The seven didn’t hesitate in their movements, it was as if they already had a plan established before arriving and summed up the target as they left the vehicles. Ignoring the others, Itachis eyes locked on the blonde as he took on Sakon and his brother alone. He jerked back at one of their faces smashing the windshield of the Honda and the other was kicked across the parking lot into the side of the building. The blonde had stopped all movement, his chest heaving and he turned towards the building while his friends watched him stalk forwards the wall, reaching down he grasped Sakon by the collar of his shirt. His feet dangled below him as the blonde’s fist went to town on his face until the redhead gripped his wrist to stop him but when he turned towards the camera, Itachi caught a flame in his eyes that was untraceable.

“He’s going to kill him.” Itachi comment.

“That’s what I thought too.” Kakuzu spoke.

The last thing Itachi saw before the camera cut off was the blonde dropping Sakon to the ground only to grasp his ankle. He tumble through the air until he landed piercing the windshield of the Mazda.

“Holy fuck.” Itachi winced as the camera went black.

“I’ve watched that fight more than enough times to know that, those seven showed those others no mercy.” He said rewinding the video and pausing the screen before pointing at the twins.

Itachi shrugged, “What about them? I don’t give a shit about them the only one im worried about it that one.” He pointed to Sakon.

“His injuries are so severe he doesn’t remember who he is.” Kakuzu chuckled.

“Well he was thrown through a car window and I don’t understand why that is so satisfying.” Itachi joined in his laughter.

“I know it’s wrong to laugh but he shouldn’t have messed with that man right there.” He pointed to the blonde “I ran with what I could and found he is a Sergeant in the Realms Marines and he’s a dominate Alpha but that’s about it I couldn’t find anything else. The other six look like they all are alphas are well and are probably from the same unit so those five didn’t stand a chance.”

 “Hn.” Itachi nodded, “Was that the only information you could get, I might want to send this man a thank you basket.”

“The dodge truck he pulled in is register to a Naruto Uzumaki but that’s it.” He stated, “Everything else about him is erased or doesn’t exist. Military shit you know.”

“Naruto.” Itachi repeated, tapping his chin with his index finger. “Why does that name ring a bell?”

“Who knows but im not going to report or anything? I have enough on my damn plate than having to deal with this Marine bullshit.” He groaned. “If the police need the footage im going to say the cameras outside don’t work.”

“That would be a wise choice.” Itachi nodded, “Will you send me those two files?”

“It’s already been done.” He said, sheathing his tablet back in his bag and headed towards the door. “See you around Itachi.”

“Kakuzu.” He nodded at him.

The entire way home, the video of the blonde throwing Sakon through the window was fresh on his mind and for once he had a happy drive to the house. He even waved at the fucker who cut him off on the highway without retaliation like he usually did. He was wanting to look up this Naruto Namikaze up and thank him personally for what he has done but decided against it. The other probably didn’t even know there were cameras posted outside but even if they did, they probably didn’t care.

Arriving home, he noticed Sasukes car wasn’t in the driveway which gave him time to set up what he wanted. To his knowledge Kakuzu hadn't shown anyone the footage but him, so Sasuke would have no idea. He wondered if Sasuke had even thanked the blonde for the defending in the cafe.

At the sound of the door closing, Itachi shut off the screen and rolled from his office to the dining room stopping Sasuke at the steps that let up into the dining room.

“Good evening Sasuke.” Itachi smiled, stopping Sasuke dead in his tracks.

“Why are you so cheerful?” He questioned.

“Am I not supposed to be?” He answered, “Am I always supposed to be withering in my misery or something? Dreaded to walk this earth with a frown for the rest of my life.”

Sasuke sighed, dropping his bag in the chair. “Please tell me the company is going under and you’re losing your mind?”

The frown returned to Itachi’s lips, “That’s not funny.”

“I just needed you to frown again.” Sasuke smirked, “Now your face looks normal.”

“How has work been?” Itachi lowered his eyes at his brother, the way he would when he was younger to make him nervous.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Sasuke’s palms became sweaty. “I dropped a bag of coffee beans on the floor a few days ago and the bag busted. Im still cleaning up coffee beans.” He arched an eyebrow at him, “Why do you ask?”

“Nothing else interesting happen?” He asked, pulling out his cellphone.

“Not that I can remember.” He stated, knowing his brother had already caught him or he wouldn’t have been asking.

The sound of Narutos voice rose from the TV behind him in the living room and he froze. Itachi did know.

“I was rooting for him to break the fuckers arm.” He sat back and crossed his arms, staring at his brother. “You weren’t going to tell me he was fucking with you again were you?”

Defeated Sasuke shook his head. “I was going to try and solve it on my own.”

“Haven’t been successful have you?” Itachi questioned.

“I can deal with this problem on my own Itachi.” Sasuke snapped, the room going quiet.

“It’s already been dealt with.” Itachi stated.

“Excuse me?”

“Did you not hear me?” Itachi asked, leaving his chair and grabbing his bottle of water from the dining room table. “I said it has been dealt with.”

“How?”

Itachi pointed to the TV screen. Turning around, Sasuke took a few steps towards the couch and took a seat. His eyes never left the screen as he watched the same thing as his brother did a few hours earlier. Resting his elbows on his knees, he clasped his hands together and sucked on his bottom lip while slowly nodding his head.

“When did this happen?” He asked once it was over.

“Monday night.” Itachi answered behind him.

“Two days ago.” Sasuke breathed, his braining working overtime on the thought that he could be dead right now. He dreaded asking this but he forced it from himself “What happened to them?”

“Ukon has severe spinal damage that has left his motor skill obsolete. He is unable to move his right side. As for that fucker Sakon.” Itachi took a seat, smirking at his brother. “Naruto threw him so hard, he fractured three ribs, bruised his spinal cord and gave him a concussion so good he doesn't remember who he is.”

“Holy shit.” Sasuke breathed.

“I really want to thank this man if we are being honest here.” Itachi shrugged his shoulders, “Saves me the trouble of putting that fucker in the ground.”

“You’re condoning his behavior?” Sasuke looked at his brother.

“Im rewarding behavior that saved your ass and didn’t end in me killing someone.” Itachi stated. “It’s my job to protect you Sasuke as your older brother.”

“I don’t need your protection?” he stood up and paced the living room. “Im just fine without your help?”

“Are you certain?” He asked, bouncing his foot against the floor. “Im not blind Sasuke, I see the way you froze when Sakon entered the café. The look on your face was pure horror. Is the fear of that happening again plaguing your thoughts?”

Sasuke stayed silent and Itachi continued.

“You haven’t dated since last year around the same time and it was one date. You never hang out with your friends unless you are at school, work or here. When was the last time you actually went out and had fun at a bar? Met someone for dinner or went to the movies?” Itachi questioned, “You can’t answer them because you don’t. Fuck Sasuke you are 22, you didn’t even go out for your birthday. Are you planning on staying alone for the rest of your life?”

“You don’t think I know that?” Sasuke stopped pacing, looking at his brother. “I know I haven’t been out with my friends since last year and I don’t date but that’s my choice. I have more important things to worry about than dating someone who is just going to use me.”

“Not everyone is like that.” Itachi spat. “Your mind is making you think that. Kimimaro was a nice guy, Karin spoke very highly of him as did his cousin.”

“Did you interview them?” Sasuke glared at him.

“Not the point Sasuke.” He huffed. “The point is, the only way you will ever be yourself is if you take a chance and fucking try.”

Sasuke slowly blinked and opened his eyes to see Naruto kick Sakon against the wall once more. It seems Itachi had the video on repeat.

“Try?” He repeated.

“Yes try.” He nodded.

“Fine.” He threw his hands in the air in defeat. “I will fucking try. If it will shut you the fuck up. Im tired of having these conversations with you.”

“Good.” Itachi mentally smirked, “Now did you thank him?”

“Thank who?”

“Did you thank Naruto for that display?” He answered, finally remember where he heard that name. Sasuke had yelled it one morning at breakfast causing much confusion to him because he didn’t understand why his brother was screaming a ramen topping that early. He didn’t even like ramen.

“Sort of.” He muttered.

“Sort of?” Itachi arched a brow, “What do you mean sort of?”

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at his brother’s gaze, “Okay I sort of did and sort of didn’t, like I don’t even know if he heard it.”

“Uchihas strive on their manners and not thanking him properly is rude.” Itachi stood up, heading up the platform stairs towards his office.

“Where are you going?” Sasuke went after him.

“I need to find this Naruto so you can thank him properly.” Itachi said before closing the door to his home office, locking the door before Sasuke could reach him and stuck his tongue out at him through the glass.

“Damn it Itachi.” Sasuke growled but his older brother was ignoring him just like he always did.

Flipping his brother off, the sound of his text message tone went off from his phone and he smacked the door trying to get his brothers attention but he was ignored. On the way to his room, pulled out his phone to check the screen and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” _If this is supposed to be a sign it was a shitty one._ Sasuke thought, opening the door to his room.

Did he really want to reply to the message? Even if he didn’t he would be hounded by Karin and maybe Hinata on why he didn’t answer. The argument with Itachi earlier had him thinking though. Did he want to be alone for the rest of his life because he sure was headed that way, the asshole Uchiha with nine cats yelling at people to get off his lawn? He shivered at the thought. He didn’t want to live like that.

The bed creaked under his weight as he sat down staring at his phone that had begun ringing. The number he dreaded for the past year flashed across the screen but fuck this man has been so patient. Hovering his finger over the button he waited until it went to voicemail before opening the message thread and typed back.

_Sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO, what did everything thing if Naruto protecting Sasuke even though he wasn't with him? He just feels a need to be with his Sasuke always even if that means lurking from the shadows and being his knight in shining armor. Its only going to get better from here kiddies!!! What did everyone think of this chapter? Questions--thoughts? Who liked the jealously omega in Sasuke about Nardo?  
> Sam
> 
> So I just noticed that one of my chapters was missing from the line up and after further looking through it, I really did fuck up. So Chapter 11 is Secret mission 2. And if you want to go back and read please do and please forgive me for not realizing that I didn't post it. I noticed because the word count didn't match up. Please do not burn the witch. I will apologize a 1000 times. *Cries in the corner.*
> 
> (Next Chapter will be posted Dec 13th and Periscope will be posted Dec 6th)


	15. Thank you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finally gets Nardos information. Deidara celebrates his birthday with the girls. Kushina goes on a tirade for about 20 minutes about someone she met at work. Haku might invest in a cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the Waifu! Franny.

“It’s been two fucking months, have you found something?” Itachi asked once Izuna plopped down in the chair in front of his desk with a paper that he tossed on his desk, “This is it?” He picked it up.

“Yep.” He nodded.

“Two fucking months of searching for a Naruto Uzumaki and this is all you found.” He looked at the paper. “How hard is it to find an uzu— wait you found his mother?”

“Yep.” Izuna nodded, “She works at North Elementary as a secretary but her last name is Uzumaki.”

“Well this is better than nothing.” Itachi kept frowning. “Sasuke can go and ask her where he is, so he can thank him properly.”

“Still on that thanking bullshit huh?”

“It’s proper, I mean you saw the damn video.” Itachi snapped.

“You’re cussing a lot more, what’s up?” Izuna asked, “You don’t normally cuss this much, what is heavy on your mind Itachi?”

“A lot of shit.” he answered, leaning back in his hair with his hands over his eyes and gave an exhausted sigh.

“Does it have something to do with the company?” He dare ask.

“Not the company per say but some of the companies we own outside really.” He answered. “Don’t worry your brother has it handled but im still on edge. It just makes me a little aggravated is all.”

“Want to go drinking after work?” Izuna suggested. “Maybe get you laid.” he leaned back and rested one leg on the other. “Speaking of getting laid, how is Sasuke doing with that white haired fellow? Everything alright? Any trouble?”

Itachi shook his head, “It’s going well to my surprise. I thought by now he would have tried to fuck it up so he didn’t have to try anymore but Kimimaro is the most patient person I have ever met. He understands Sasuke has anxiety and he is very cooperative.”

“Damn, that sounds kinda boring.” Izuna groaned.

“Not boring.” Itachi shook his head, “More along the lines of cautious and I don’t mind that.”

“Have they ever been on a date alone?” Izuna asked.

“Nope, always with friends. Now he says they venture off alone sometimes but they always regroup.” He answered, clasping his hand on top of the Uzumaki paper.

“If it works it works I guess.” He shrugged but a small smirk lingered on his lips.

“What?” Itachi eyed him.

“So you haven’t heard the news.” Izuna smirked, “They pulled the plug on those twins.”

“Pulled the plug?” He asked.

“Yes pulled the plug. I had been keeping an eye on them since the incident but as of 9 am this morning Sakon and Ukon sound no longer are breathing.”

“May I ask how?” He looked at him, “You didn’t have anything to do with it?”

“I wish.” He huffed, “it would have been satisfying to pull the plug but unfortunately it wasn’t I. No matter how many times i try to convince myself it should have been me but from the force of being thrown through a windshield after being kicked into a brick building the brain caved in on its self-leaving him utterly brain dead. As for Ukon his parents didn’t want to raise a half immobile son and he took his own life.”

“That’s harsh.” Itachi frowned. “What about the other three.”

“They still don’t remember anything from that night.” He answered, “Im going to need some pointers from these alphas that did it. I may need to up my technique.” he looked down at his hands. “I feel weak as an alpha after seeing that video.”

“Join the military.” Itachi stated, “Than you will look like that.”

“And fuck up this pretty face, not going to happen.” Izuna shook his head.

“No one liked your face to begin with.” Shisui entered the office, heading straight for the liquor.

“It’s only eleven.” Izuna dropped his head back to look at his brother.

“But it’s five in London.” He answered back, downing the brown liquid and poured another one.

“Did you get those reports done?” Itachi asked impatiently.

Shisui poured himself another drink, “Yes I did. All three hundred and ninety of them.” He faced them, “And if you ever need me to go through that many again, you will be paying me a bonus.”

“Is that a threat?” Itachi asked.

“No it’s a damn promise.” Shisui answered, taking a seat next to his brother. “Im finance so I would be paying my damn self.”

Izuna laughed, reaching over and taking the empty glass from him. “I don’t think you are supposed to drink during work, we all know how you get when you drink too much.”

“Fuck off.” He flopped his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“So are we going to wait until your tantrum is done or are you going to tell me about the accounts?” Itachi asked.

He jerked his head, “Oh yes—the files. Well it seems that six out of the thirty clinics we own in the Southern Realms are reporting a decrease in patients but after looking their locations up, they are all in the mining areas and since they had been closing the mines. The workers are leaving the areas to look for more work.”

“Than just close them.” Itachi stated.

“What about the rest of the people around there though?”

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, “They will need to look for medical treatments elsewhere. Im not keeping a facility open and wasting money on medical supplies if the town as less than forty-five hundred people present. How many reside in those towns?”

“About two thousand, maybe less.” He answered.

“My point exactly.” Itachi pointed out. “Shut them down.”

“As you wish.” He answered as the door opened to his office.

“What is it Rin?” Itachi asked.

“Your next appointment is here.” She answered.

“Give us a few more moments.” He said and she nodded, closing the door behind her. “No one is to know about the clinics closing. Understood?”

“Understood.” They nodded.

Later that evening, Itachi stepped into the house to see Sasuke cuddled up next to Kimimaro on the couch and two others on the love seat watching a movie. The cold air from outside, swept through the living room causing a few of them to shiver as Itachi closed the door.

“Why are these leeches here?” Itachi asked with a chuckle, dusting off his boots on the front mat.

“Fuck you too Itachi.” Hinata flipped him off from in front of the coffee table.

“Hinata.” Itachi nodded his head to her even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “What a pleasure.”

On his way through the living room, he gave Sasuke a playful ruffle of his hair as a signal that he needed to speak with him and made his way upstairs to his room. He heard the door to his room open and close while he pulled the knot on his tie to loosen it from around his neck.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked.

Opening the briefcase, he pulled out the paper Izuna had given him earlier that day. “This is the only thing we could find on Uzumaki.”

He took the paper from his brother, “I thought you would have given up that search long ago.”

“I don’t think so, not until you properly thank this man. Hell im thinking about thanking him my god damn self.” He sat down on the end of his bed. “Have you seen the news?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes I saw it.”

“So you know what happened then.”

“I know the just of it.” He skimmed the paper. “Am I happy about it—kind of, because now im not going to be fucked with anymore but this is all you found of Uzumaki?”

“Two months of searching and his mother’s name is all we could find.” Itachi sighed. “I even put Izuna on it and you know how he likes to find people. He could tell you the last time someone took a shit and where. But with them being a military family, their lives are under lock and key always.”

“Sounds boring.” Sasuke frowned, folding up the paper.

“May be boring but they get paid more than I do.” Itachi stated, “Im sure if you go to her work and ask about contacting Naruto she will cooperate.”

“I guess we will see.” He answered turning to leave.

“Wait.” Itachi looked up. “Why are all those cretens down in my Living room?”

“Kakuzu closed the shop for three weeks.” He groaned. “Don’t worry he already paid us.”

“What happened?”

“One of the pipes busted under the counter so he is just going to remodel the entire lobby since it flooded.” Sasuke answered.

“Alright.” Itachi nodded to him and waved him away.

“We are going to order Chinese food, do you want any?” Sasuke asked at the door.

“Just the norm.”

“Alright.” He nodded, closing the door behind him.

////

It took Sasuke a week to gather up the courage to approach the building. He drove past it quite often but not often enough that he wanted to stop and admire the building. Every day his brother was hounding him, constantly asking if he had asked the woman for information on her son. To be honest he didn’t see why he needed to thank him.

Naruto took it upon himself to beat those guys up and defend him in the café four months ago. It would be different is he had asked Naruto to defend him but that hadn’t been the case? Parking his Camaro in an empty spot, he turned the radio down and glared at the building while debating with himself on whether or not he should just say he spoke with her.

“I can’t do this.” He said turning towards Hinata who sat in the passenger seat.

She popped her gum and looked up from her phone, “What do you mean you can’t do this?”

“How am I supposed to go in there and tell this woman I need to find her son? She will probably think I am a stalker or something.” He sat back in the seat with his hands in his lap.

“Tell her you are a friend of his and he hasn’t been answering your calls and you’re worried.” Hinata turned in her seat. “That’s what I would do.”

“Still seems stalkerish.” Sasuke frowned.

“Im only here to encourage you.” She smiled.

“Well you aren’t being very encouraging at the moment.” He groaned and gripped the steering wheel. “I don’t even like the kid.”

Hinata rolled her eyes at his statement. She knew deep down Sasuke had something for this blonde she just knew it even if he didn’t want to admit it. Don’t get her wrong she was happy he was with Kimimaro but the blonde did seem like a better catch.

“Not even a little?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No.”

Clearing her throat, “Do it for your dear ole brother.” She said in her best Russian accent. “He needs you too.”

“Oh lord okay—okay I will go.” He opened the car door and Hinata frowned as the heat quickly left the inside.

Sasuke closed the door and treaded carefully through the snow ridden parking lot to the salted path that led into the school. Looking over his shoulder he seen Hinata give him a thumbs up from the car as if to encourage him to enter the building.

He knew he would have to eventually. His brother was expecting him to get the blondes information or at least a contact number. He passed a man and his son on the way in and listened to the boy asking his father about a doctor’s appointment he didn’t want to attend and Sasuke caught himself smiling behind the black cloth of his scarf as he unzipped his coat.

To the right of him, he saw through the glass windows at the children eating lunch before turning around and headed forwards the window where a white haired woman was waiting for him. Removing his scarf he smiled up at her and took out the piece of paper that had the woman’s name on it.

“Who are you here to pick up?” She asked.

Sasuke shook his head, “Im not picking up anyone—oh god no im looking for a Kushina Uzumaki?”

“Alright. She is currently in a meeting but she should be done soon. Please just have a seat over there.” She pointed to the chairs along the wall across from the window.

It wasn’t long before a woman with long red hair came sweeping from the office. Her white button up shirt was tucked into a pair of black dress pants that covered her feet but he was able to hear her heels clack against the floor with her steps. Just by the appearance she had and the smell that loomed around her as she walked, the scent of alpha was written all over her and he fought the inhale but lost.

She smelled just like Naruto.

“I was told you wanted to see me.” She peered down at him. “You aren’t with the delivery team are you?” Her scent changed from happy to panic.

Sasuke looked at her confused, “Um no Ma’am im not. Im a friend of your sons.”

“Naruto?” She relaxed a bit and ushered for him to follow her.

She led them both into a small room with a round table in the middle of the room gesturing for him to take a seat. She closed the door and took a seat across of him with a smile on her face. Her dark blue eyes skimmed over his face. Memorizing every detail until she leaned back.

“Im Kushina and you are?” She held out her hand.

“Sasuke Uchiha.” He answered, taking her hand and shaking it across the table.

“Funny, Naru hasn’t ever mentioned a Sasuke before.” She tapped her chin with her index finger.

“We weren’t that close.” He stated, “He used to come to The Red Cloud all the time up until recently and I was wondering if you had heard from him. Im terrible worried.” He somewhat lied.

“Oh he didn’t tell you he was leaving?” She asked surprised.

“Leaving to where?”

“He has been shipped overseas for a year. He left the week before Christmas. It was so sudden none of us saw it coming really, but that is the military for you.” She smiled. “They go where they are needed. Did you need to get ahold of him?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yeah kind of.”

“Well he is currently on Code34 so im unable to give you a number but I can give you the address where you can write him.” She smiled, pulling a pen from her pocket and sliding the notepad from another spot on the table. “He loves getting letters, though you’ll have to bear with him. He has really sloppy hand writing so some of his words look really fucked up.”

Sasuke chuckled. “All that beefiness already getting into his head?”

“That’s the same thing I thought.” She laughed and slide the paper to him. “The kid works out more than anything.”

“That’s a huge address.” Sasuke muttered. “He’s in Finland?”

“For right now. He stated he would be moving to three other countries before the year is up though.” She frowned, “But he will come home sooner or later.”

“Thank you Kushina for the address. Im sure everyone at the Red Cloud will mail him packages and letters. We all miss him.”

“I don’t think I have ever heard someone say they missed him like that, well except for Deidara but we won’t go into that.” She stood up when Sasuke did and walked with him to the entrance of the building. “Where did you say you worked again?”

“The red cloud.” He answered. “It’s on Main Street a block away from the Alpha High School.”

“I’ll have to come by sometime, the muffins are to die for.” She winked.

“I’ll be expecting you.” He smiled, giving her a nod but he felt like he should have given her a hug instead. Maybe it was her scent that was messing with his head and he remembered the same thing happened when Naruto was in the café. Plopping down in the driver seat with a clear head he handed the paper to Hinata.

“This is just an address and it’s not even from here.” She frowned.

“He’s been deployed overseas and won’t be back will next January sometime.” He didn’t know why but he frowned.

“So you are going to wait until January of 2013 to thank this man.” She said placing the paper in the visor above her head. “That’s a long ass time.”

“No, im not waiting that that long.” He shook his head.

“Than what are you going to do?” She asked, putting her seatbelt on.

“Write him a letter—duh.”

////

Kushina had watched the dark haired boy stare down at the paper she had given him with a gleam in his eye on the way back to his car. She didn’t know what it was but there was something about that boy that had her nodding her head in agreement. The smartass alpha speaking in the back of her mind about the boys hip structure that looked perfect for baring children and she shook the thoughts away.

He was attractive, had the darkest eyes she had ever seen and she wondered if his hair had been natural with the blue highlights that shined under the light. She would have to tell Minato when she got home.

Busting into the house from the garage Minato jumped in his seat almost spilling his tea.

“Welcome home dear.” He sat the cup down, along with his phone.

“I JUST FOUND OUR SONS FUTURE SPOUSE!” She yelled in a high pitched squeal and threw down her purse. She kicked off her heels into the hallway and jumped around the kitchen.

“Ummm I don’t know how to approach this,” He stated, “the military didn’t prepare me but I don’t think it works that way.”

“Oh it’s going to work.” She glared at him.

“Isn’t Naruto already with someone though?” Minato asked, picking up his cup once more.

When his wife would get on these rampages he didn’t know how to approach them. She would get a whim and spout off things that didn’t make any since and he would run with it because he loved her. Just like now. It seems she had climbed to another mountain of crazy ideas and he was in for one hell of a roller coast.

“Yes he is but that isn’t the point. That’s just puppy love. Sooner or later Deidara is going to get tired of Naruto leaving and not being able to come home all the time. Stuff like that weighs on people minds, plus Deidara is older than Naruto.” She grinned.

“Im two years older than you.” Minato’s lips were a thin line.

“Yeah but I was already knocked up.” She waved his comment away.

“So that doesn’t count?”

Kushina shook her head. “No it doesn’t.”

“Please tell me you aren’t planning to sabotage our son’s relationship.” Minato sighed, lowering his head a bit.

She frowned, “That’s even low for me but now that im thinking about it.”

“No Kushina.”

“I want this man to have my future grandchildren.” She raised her fist in the air and turned to the figure in the door.

“Um, evening Kushina—Minato.” Haku chuckled. “Are we doing a war cry or am I interrupting?”

“War cry.” Minato answered. “Kushina thinks she found our future son in law.”

“Deidara?” Haku asked, sitting the plate of muffins in the middle of the table.

Kushina shook her head, “No no no not Deidara. This man—this man” she kept repeating till she lowered her arms. “I can’t describe him without showing him to you but he’s your height.”

“A lot of people are 5’8 Kushina.” Haku chuckled, taking a seat next to Minato and accepted the cup of tea from him. “Thank you.” Leaning over to Minato's he watched the redheaded alpha begin to talk to herself. “How long has she been on this tirade?”

“About twenty minutes.” He answered, looking at the clock on the microwave. “Usually I just sit here and wait.”

“Sounds like a good choice.” Haku nodded, picking up his tea cup and took a small sip.

For another ten minutes, Kushina paced in front of them asking herself questions and getting excited when she would answer them. She even disappeared a few times and came back the last time in different clothing. The other two continued to watch here till she finally sat down and leaned against the table on her elbow.

“Did you finally tire yourself out?” Minato asked after taking a bite of muffin.

“You two stopped listening to me so it wasn’t fun anymore.” She frowned and reached across the table for a muffin. “Did you bake these?”

“Yep.” Haku nodded, “I have nothing else to do since Zabuza left. The house it eerie quiet. I can’t stand it anymore.”

“You are more than welcomed to come over here whenever you are lonely. Minato doesn’t do anything all day besides watch TV.” Kushina teased. “You two can watch fishing shows together.”

“I would rather be at a silent house.” Haku chuckled. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Minato smiled.

“Do you know how long they will be gone?” Haku questioned, “Zab said he didn’t know for sure if it was going to be a year to a couple of months.”

“Kiba and Naruto both said it was six months to a year.” Kushina sighed, “I know they are in Finland right now but I don’t know if they are going to stay there very long.”

“Might want to invest in getting an animal.” Minato picked up another muffin.

“Or have a kid.” Kushina chuckled.

Haku blushed and waved his hands in defense, “Im not ready for that.” The nervous chuckle was noticed.

“I wasn’t being serious I just wanted to see your reaction.” Kushina laughed.

“Investing in an animal sounds like a good plan.” Haku nodded and glanced down at the table.

“Tomorrow would you like to accompany me on a few errands?” She asked him. “We can stop by this coffee shop called The Red Cloud and I can show you this Sasuke person.”

“Now you are turning into a stalker.” Minato cocked his head to the side.

He had heard that name somewhere before but the memory was quite fuzzy. He repeated the name over and over again and tried to picture where the Café was located. Leaving the table and ignoring the odd stares from the other two, he venture to his dresser draw upstairs before pulling out Naruto's letters he had written them. For safe keeping, all of Naruto's letters were in a shoe box that fit into the top draw of his dresser and he nodded when he found the right one.

The Red Cloud was the café mentioned in a few of his letters and the boy his wife described was the one Naruto had been talking about. Kushina and Haku stopped their conversation, looking up at him as he reentered the kitchen with the letter.

“Your son has spoken about this boy before.” He handed her the letter.

“Now it’s getting interesting.” Haku wiggled his eyebrows.

“The raven haired boy that works at the red cloud. Your son has mentioned him in a few of his letters when he was in boot camp.” Minato explained. “It didn’t dawn on me till now.”

“See, its fate.” Kushina nodded. “Our son was destined to be with this boy.”

“Do not meddle in his love life right now. He and Deidara are quite happy.”

Kushina shrugged her shoulders, “Who says I was going to meddle. If it fate it will happen, it’s only a matter of time.” She winked.

Minato hung his head. “Oh lord.”

////

“What do you mean he freaked out?” Karin asked, stepping from the kitchen and stared at the white haired man like he grew another head. Juugo at her side gave a small sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

“He almost punched me in the throat if I wouldn’t have jerked back like I did.” Kimimaro stated.

“Maybe you leaned in to quick.” She shrugged, “Sasuke is a bit stand offish when it comes to affection but I don’t see why he could do that. A few weeks ago you both were cuddled up on the couch at his house. You guys hold hands right?”

“That’s the only thing we do.” He answered, plopping down in a dining room chair and dropped his head to the table with a hard thump. “What the fuck am I doing wrong?”

Grabbing the bowl of salad Juugo had made her for lunch, she stood a seat at the table where Kimimaro was sulking. She gracefully crossed her legs under the table and stabbed her fork into the tomato and waved it at him.

“You just need to give him more time.” She popped the tomato into her mouth.

He scraped his face against the table and glared up at her. “Time?”

She nodded. Leaving the conversation at that but she was sure he wanted more of an answer but how could she give him an answer when she didn’t even know what was wrong herself. Yes Sasuke is her bestfriend but there are things that go on in his mind that even she didn’t understand.

“You know, coming from a psychological aspect, people who do not want to take the relationship further or freak out when a advancement is made are usually ones who have been sexually assaulted or have been raped or almost raped.” Juugo stated. “Has Sasuke ever been sexually assaulted or raped?”

Karin stopped mid bite and sat her fork down. “Not that I know of.” She frowned, “I don’t think he would keep something like that from me but no I don’t think he has.”

Juugo shrugged his shoulders, “Than I would not know.”

“My advice would be to take it slow. I know you guys have been together for what like six months” She guessed the months and he nodded his head. “Let him come to you, don’t force it or you will drive him away.”

“Take it slow?” He repeated. “Will that even work?”

“Won’t know unless you try.” Juugo said and took a bite from his bowl.

“Maybe you and he should set up boundaries.” Karin suggested. “Sasuke is a logical man and im sure he will understand where you are coming from if the boundary rule is in place.”

Quietly she slid her chair back, grabbing her empty bowl and headed into the kitchen to rinse it out. She heard Kimimaro agree with Juugo after talking more on the boundary rule with a smile. On the way out of the kitchen, Karin slid her chair back in, gave Juugo a kiss and grabbed her things from the table, leaving her boyfriend’s apartment.

The parking lot of the café didn’t look too packed for a Monday and she hoped the day would go by quickly instead of drag on like normal. The thing that was on her mind the most currently was the fact that she would be graduating with Sasuke and Hinata at the end of the month. Their six month substitute program had ended and she hadn’t been happier to be away from children until a little girl on the last hour gave her a small flower. If it hadn’t been for that small girl she would have instantly regretted her career choice.

“KARIN.” Hinata yelled in front of her making her jump.

“Damn Hinata you didn’t have to yell.” She covered her ear.

“Well you weren’t answering me so I had to do something.” She smirked, “Are you alright? You have been spacing out for most of the shift?”

She nodded her head, “Yeah im fine. I was just thinking that we graduate at the end of this month im so excited.”

“I know right, three weeks and we will be teachers.” Hinata smiled her, “And why are you excited? All you did was complain about the kids being loud.”

“That little girl giving me a flower at the end reminded me why I decided to become a teacher.” Karin stated. “You ass.”

“Uh huh—sure keep lying to yourself.” Hinata rolled her eyes. “What are you planning on for summer? June is creeping up fast.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know—why?”

“Well I was going to ask Sasuke and you, if you two wanted to accompany me to Hawaii for a month for vacation as a private celebration on graduating. Im going to be the only one there and it’s really boring without others.”

“How much are plane tickets?” She asked, leaning against the counter behind her and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Free, we would be taking the private jet.” Hinata answered, as if she would share a plane with others. “Juugo and Kimimaro can come too. The more the merrier.”

“A month you say.” She smiled.

“Yes a month. Maybe we can get that white ass of yours tan.” She winked and grabbed the Clorox wipes to clean the front of the display case.

“That’s rude.” Karin frowned but Hinata laughed. “Do you think Kakuzu will even allow all of us off for a month?”

“He still has remodeling to do for the storage room and freezer which will take him a month. So we have that entire month of June to disappear. Don’t worry father is paying for everything and its already worked out so really all you have to do is show up besides I didn’t want to spend a month with just Neji. He is so boring.”

“I will come, so I don’t have to hear you complain.” Karin chuckled.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Both of them laughed, “All jokes aside I do have a serious question about something.”

“Alright, im listening.” She kneeled down and pulled out a few more wipes from the container.

“You know a couple of months ago when that white haired dude came in here. I noticed an exchange between you and Sasuke.” She approached this subject with caution. She didn’t know why but she felt out of place sometimes when all three of them would be together. A small secret that was just between him and her that she was left out of.

“An exchange?” Hinata question. “What do you mean?”

She might as well come out and sat it. “Do you know something about Sasuke I don’t? I’ve never seen him look so afraid and I have been his friend for going on twelve years now. Sasuke has always been a strong person but to see him shake in fear when that man tried to grab for him will be something I will never forget.”

Hinata kept her gaze down and shook her head from side to side. “No.”

“Why did you answer me so quickly?” Karin asked, leaning over the counter. 

“I did.”

“What are you hiding Hinata?” Karin’s voice sounded so loud in the empty lobby.

“Im not hiding anything.” She stood up and headed to the other display case.

“You’re avoiding it, why won’t you look at me.” Karin watched her, somewhat irritated she had to play this game of cat and mouse. “You’re avoiding the question Hinata.”

She rolled her eyes, “Im not avoiding anything, Karin.”

“It has something to do with that white haired dude huh?”

Hinata remained silent.

“Hinata.” Karin warned.

“What” She snapped, clearly irritated by the pressure.

“It has something to do with that white haired guy huh?” Karin went back to the main question. “Did he do something to Sasuke?” Karin followed her from behind the counter into the back room and cornered her near the freeze. “What is it?”

“It’s not my place to say anything.” Hinata looked up at her. “I told him I wouldn’t say anything.”

“It was that bad wasn’t it?” Karin frowned and Hinata inhaled sharply. “So that is why he is so different. I feel like such a shitty friend.” She said moving from the back room to the front. “I should have realized it before when he didn’t come to school or work and avoided me for two months. He knew I would figure it out.”

Hinata followed her into the front, jumping when Karin turned to her quickly. “What?”

“He was—was he—?” She couldn’t say and Hinata took in a deep breath.

“Almost.” Hinata answered, “Itachi and his cousins showed up in time.”

“Im going to kill those motherfuckers.” Karin slammed her hand on counter, rattling the small items they had next to the register.

“You’re too late for that.” Hinata stated, grabbing her attention, “The papers reported his brain caved in on itself after a tragic car accident that took the life of his brother.”

“He fucking deserves it.” She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. “This explains so much.”

Hinata cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“Why Sasuke was so reluctant to get into a relationship and snapped at me about dating. Why he won’t take anything with Kimimaro to the next step. Kimimaro said he freaked out a few days ago because he tried to kiss him and after knowing what I know now, I see why.”

“Don’t tell Sasuke I told you.” Hinata asked, “He trusted me with it and I didn’t mean to say anything but you’re scary when you want information.”

“I won’t tell Sasuke.” She answered Hinata, locking eyes with her friend. “This stays our secret.” She held out her pinky finger.

“Yeah our secret.” Hinata nodded and locking her pinky with Karin’s.

////

Deidara looked up from the paper work he was dealing with on his desk to the calendar and frowned at the date. This time last year had him the happiest he had been in a long time. Naruto had been home and he was able to wake up to the alpha for the entirety of his birthday month but now that that month has rolled back around he wasn’t as happy as he could have been.

The bring red X that crossed off the day before counted the days Naruto has been gone and tomorrow it would be the six month mark. He’s not going to say he was having a hard time with it though, Naruto had prepared him for it because it was just like last time. Naruto had stated that in Finland they would be under Code34 and when they got to Germany at the beginning of May they would be able to call or video chat but that was three months ago and as of this morning he understood why.

All over the news for the past couple of day had shown nothing but the people in an uproar over the treaty between Finland and the Northern Realm until the wife of the prime minister shot and killed him. Now the country was panicking on who was going to run the office.

Giving a sigh, Deidara looked back down at his desk.

“You got a letter.” Konan said from the door way, startling him and he dropped the pen he was holding to the floor. Groaning once more as it rolled under the desk. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Lost in thought?”

“Yeah, I'm just worried is all.” He took the letter she was holding out. Reading the sloppy handwriting he smiled. “Are you alright? This is the first time Pein has been deployed longer than three months.”

“To be honest, I'm happy he’s gone. Gives me a break.” She chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

“I don’t think I have ever heard those words from you ever.” He joined in.

“Let’s go out tomorrow.” Konan said suddenly, glancing at the calendar.

“Why?” Deidara arched a blonde brow, trying to find the underline meaning.

Konan shrugged her shoulders, “Just to have fun. When was the last time we went out and had fun or got drunk?”

“New Year’s.” Deidara reminded her.

“That was months ago and besides tomorrow is your birthday.” She grinned, “They opened up this new club in the gay district called The Velvet Hole. Their signature drink is called The Rim.”

“If that isn’t the gayest thing I’ve heard I don’t know what is.”

“I expected them to put job at the end of that, you know.” She nodded.

“I could go for a rim job right now, Naruto's tongue ga—

Konan held her hands up to stop him mid-sentence, “Do not finish that sentence.”

“Jealous?” He asked.

“To the moon and back.” She smiled at her friend.

-

The next evening Deidara looked at himself over and over in the body length mirror near their front door. A little uncomfortable with the tight white jeans he wore and black shirt. Instead of the half pony he always did, he actually had his hair down and parted to the side that covered his left eye and his makeup was on point. Hearing Konans heels on the wood floor, the blonde looked up at and nodded his approval.

“Damn, I would let you Dom me in that dress.” Deidara wiggled his brows, arching his back and stuck his butt out, “Please spank me mistress.”

Konan laughed, “I’ve dominated many in this dress but I’ve never had a blonde before.”

“I would be honored to be your first blonde.” Deidara smiled, checking his back pocket for his wallet and slipped on his shoes.

“I’ll remember that.” She agreed, “Come on they are waiting for us.” She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Deidara didn’t know who they were till they arrived at the club. The two redheads standing next to the building with cancer sticks in their mouths. Music blared from the entrance, a mixture of dance and techno which wasn’t really Deidaras forte but he would deal with it for tonight.

“Im glad you wore your hair down.” Tayuya smiled and placed a crown on the top of his head that said birthday girl. “Happy Birthday Dei.”

“Thank you,” He smiled, reaching up and position the heavy crown in place. “Damn you went all out.”

“Hell yeah I did.” She grinned, looping her arm in his, “It’s not every day you turn 29.”

“That makes me sound so old.” He frowned.

The other redhead scoffed, “Well tonight we are going to get fucked up. All drinks are on me.”

“Don’t kill us Ajisai.” Konan smiled, following them through the entrance and into the dark club.

For the first two hours Deidara watched his drink intake, pacing himself with the sweet shots and fruity drinks that Ajisai kept handing him until the last drink. The bartender smiled at his redheaded friend, silently understanding exactly what she wanted to give them.

“What is this?” Deidara asked looking down at the bar as the man sat down four cups.

“Just wait.” Ajisai grinned.

“Oh lord.” Konan mentally prepared herself, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

“Oh shit its green.” Tayuya danced.

The bartender chuckled as he poured the liquid into half of each glass and placed a slotted spoon on top with a sugar cube. The grin on Ajisai widened each time a cube dissolved through the spoon from the spring water and he slid the glassed across the bar top to them. Ajisai carefully grabbed her drink first showing them to use the spoon to stir the dissolved sugar at the bottom of the glass. Sitting the spoon on the bar top, she waited till the rest of them did the same and nodded to all of them.

“Wait.” Konan stopped and pointed to the cup in her hand. “What is this?”

“Last time I took a drink from you I didn’t know how I ended up in nothing but a poncho and a cowboy hat in the middle of a field.” Tayuya stated.

“Once you down it, I will tell you.” She downed her glass and slammed the glass on the bar top. “I miss that taste.”

Deidara watched the cloudy greenness swirl in his cup, already tipsy from the first few rounds and took a deep breath. You only live once right. Moving his bangs out of the way, he clinked his glass with Konan’s giving her a reassuring smile and downed the cloudy green liquid. Once the liquid settled in Deidara's stomach, he took a sip of his other drink to wash out the taste lingering in the back of his throat that was known as black licorice. Not a taste the blonde was fond of.

Konan slammed the glass down on the bar top, luckily it didn’t break and covered her mouth as she coughed.

“That was disgusting.” Konan grabbed Deidaras drink and did the same thing.

“It was called Absinthe sweetheart and it will kick in soon.” She winked. “Get ready for the time of your life.”

“While we are somewhat sober, I just want you to know Ajisai that I hate you right now.” Tayuya groaned, sitting the cup down on the bar behind her. “How are we going to get home?”

“Driver is picking all of us up once the club closes.” She began to dance. “I feel hurt that you don’t trust me enough to get us home.”

“I just don’t want to end up like last time.” Tayuya frowned as her friend grabbed her and Deidaras wrist, pulling them to the center of the dance floor. Once in the middle Deidara looked over Ajisai’s shoulder at Konan who was leaning against the bar with another drink in her hand.

“Your blonde friend is very pulchritudinous.” A voice said beside her and Konan halted the drink to her lips.

“What the hell did you just say?” She turned her head towards him and her eyes went wide. Beside the dark haired man leaning on his shoulder from the bar top, was a small white animal. His long ears draped over the man’s head and touched his forehead. “Holy shit.”

“Are you alright?” He asked

“There is a bunny on your shoulder.” She said calmly before slowing cocking her head to the side as the bunny kissed the man cheeks and giggled.

Blonde hair appeared in her vision and she pulled her head from the bunny to look at Deidara. The crown on his head sparkled in the light capturing her attention completely.

“Come dance with me.” He asked, lacing their fingers together.

“This guy too.” She pointed to the man beside her. “Mr. Bunny says he awesome.”

Deidara giggled, grabbing her and the man Mr. Bunny said was awesome and pulled them both to the dance floor where the other two were bumping and grinding against one another. The music pounded against Deidaras ears as if he was underwater and the room melted into one big blob till he touched the sleeve of the man. The material was so soft he was captivated by it and the soft chuckled from him felt like the bass that was running through his grounded legs. He didn’t even get the guy’s name but the dark eyes that caught his vision when the lights would flash had him smiling and swaying his hips even though he felt like he stood completely still. His past was completely forgotten and all he could think about was the strong hands that were grasping his hips and the breath that was huffing in his ear.

Was he moving or was he dancing? Was he even still inside of the club? Where were the other girls? His entire body felt like he was floating on air and his hair clung to him from the sweat of moving so much. He felt the person above of him, the fabric of his shirt brushing against his bare chest and he didn’t even remember when he took off his shirt to be honest. The sound of heavy breathing and hair pulling was pushed to the back of his mind from the warmth that ran through his body. Starting at his forehead and ventured through his chest to his legs. His fingers gripped at the soft fabric that he lied on, pushing down onto something hard and sending electric currents through his body, but he felt free and alive and with the licorice taste over powering his senses, he never wanted it to stop.

_Chirp._  
Chirp..  
Chirp…

The sound of birds singing woke Deidara from his slumber and he stretched against the soft sheets underneath him. When he inhaled the air around him it had a minty scent mixed with a slight musk and he moaned before rubbing his face to rid himself of the sleep with the back of his hands. Popping one eye open and seeing the blue curtains over the window he froze. This wasn’t his room or any room he knew of.

_Oh shit—_ He thought unable to remember anything.

The sheets underneath him were silky to the touch and he slowly turned his head to the opposite side where he heard a deep breathing to the pale man that was facing away from him on his stomach.

Blue eyes skimmed over black hair that was draped over the man bare back down, small hints of a crow tattoo adoring his shoulders peeked through his hair but his eyes continued to the sheets that pooled at his waist as he slid from the bed to the floor as quietly as possible and grabbed his phone and wallet that were sitting on the nightstand beside him. Skimming the floor, he gathered his clothing that trailed to the bed from the door and slipped out into the hallway on his knees.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up with the help of the door frame and clenched his teeth at the pain that crawled up his backside. If anything was clear, the small bruises and achy backside was a sure indication of what he had done and the blurry memories of being pressed into the bed he just escaped from, surfaced. Slipping his pants on followed by his boots, he made his way down stairs towards the front door and thank god that no one was up as he slipped his shirt on and left the foreign house.

It took him almost an hour to get home. As soon as he was far enough away from the rich side of town, he called for an uber to come and pick him up immediately. In the back of the car, he leaned forward and cooled his forehead against the leather head rest as more and more of the images of the previous night came back.

He remembered dancing, taking a few shots and then Ajisai handed him a green drink that taste like licorice and then the world went blurry—somewhat. He didn’t remember leaving the club or even going to the house of the man he couldn’t remember. After taking that shot, his world went fuzzy and he was floating. He could tell the man was an alpha by the scent that escaped him and he quickly pulled out his phone, using the dead screen as a mirror to examine his neck.

“Thank god.” He sighed. There were no bite marks just a few hickeys but he still felt like shit. His insides hurt worse than when Naruto knotted inside him for the first time, leaving him unable to move until the swelling went down and finally came to a realization that it happened again but this time it was with a stranger. Deidara hadn’t felt so dirty in his life than he did in that moment.

The squeal of the brakes had him jerking his head up to the driver that turns her head and smiles at him. Reaching over he opened the door, nodding to the driver and hurried from the car, up the stairs to his home. The house was eerie silent as he opened the door and took a step in, quietly closing the front door and leaned against his as Konan popped her head from the kitchen to see who entered.

“Where the fuck have you been?” She asked in a panic, slamming her phone down on the TV stand and stalking towards him.

If he could back into the door anymore he would have.

“Deidara you have hickeys all over your neck.” Her voice faded as did her anger and she moved his hair looking for a certain spot.

“I wasn’t marked.” He gulped.

“Were you—” Her words cut off when Deidara shook his head.

“No I wasn’t,” He stated as she pulled him into a hug. “But I was pounded into all night. My insides literally hurt.”

Konan chuckled, taking him by the hand and led him into the living room. “What happened to you, I don’t remember getting home?” She sat down on the couch.

“I don’t remember much after Ajisai gave us the absinthe and I don’t think this is a laughing matter.”

“So you don’t remember the guy you were all over half of the night.” Konan arched a brow and Deidara shook his head.

“I don’t want to remember that right now.” He bit the inside of lip, “What am I going to do? I had a one night stand with a random fucking stranger and I don’t even remember it. The worst part is that I cheated.” His bottom lip quivered as a few tears fell from the corner of his eyes. “I cheated on Naruto.”

For once Konan stayed quiet, completely flabbergasted on what to say in this moment. She sat on the other end of the couch looking away from the blonde as he cried heavily into one of the throw pillows and she tried to choose her words carefully. When she woke up in the kitchen with her feet into the fridge she looked up the effects of drinking absinthe and frowned when hallucinations were on the list of effects. They was no telling what Deidara had been thinking and none of them got a name from the man.

“I have to tell him.” He said suddenly, biting his lower lip.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Konan asked.

“What do you expect me to do? I don’t want to live with the guilt or having him not trust me.” He whispered and wiped away the stream of tears on his cheek. “I feel sick.” He mutter, getting off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. The last thing she heard was the door shut and Deidara’s sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are my kiddies, Chapter 15, who knew we would be this far in. I want to thank everyone who worked with me on that fuck up i did last week. I will keep a better eye on it believe me.  
> So who wonders what Sasuke is going to put in the letter? Maybe one line or will it actually be a whole letter? We will find out in the next chapter that will be posted Dec 27th.   
> So if we don't see each other by then, Happy Yule!  
> Sam
> 
> Periscope will be posted next Dec 20th for those of you who follow me on that story.


	16. Desert Sand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassination attempt on a delegate. Naruto finds out some devastating news and goes into a horrid rut and the squad gets good news.

 

Naruto watched the back of the Prime Minsters head bob left to right as he delivered the speech to his people, the small crowd that surrounded the driveway of his private home and the Teleprompters about the treaty he recently signed with the United Realms aired all over the world but he was just glad they were instructed to wear their helmets to keep their faces covered. He and his team had been in Finland for going on five months now, watching over the delegates to ensure their safety while they are away. Not the most interesting job but he had to do it.

“This is so boring.” Kiba said into the mic that was in all of their helmets.

“It may be boring but we are getting paid to be bored.” Kisame commented, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“This is so troublesome.” Shika breathed.

“Are you guys seeing this?” Ino asked, not moving her head but her eyes lingered on the wife of the Prime Minister.

“What about her?” Zabuza asked, gripping the bottom of his vest where his hands were clasped.

“She has been fidgeting with the inside of her purse for the last ten minutes.” She shrugged her shoulders to relive the tension. “Just look at her posture.”

All their heads turned slightly to the left to look at her.

“She is nervous about something because her foot hasn’t stopped bouncing since the Prime Minister began speaking.” She said.

“Ino we still have thirteen minutes until the speech is over.” Kakashi sighed, “Just watch her.”

“Yes Sir.” She nodded, switching spots with Gaara to her left to be closer to the woman. Her job was to protect the Prime Minister during his speech and that meant even if it was from his own people.

The Prime Minister, seven minutes into the remaining thirteen held out his hand to his wife pulling her from her chair to the podium with him but something felt off about it. Her hand fell from her purse and clutched in her hand was a small pistol that she brought up to her husband’s head and pulled the trigger on live television.

Launching forwards, Ino used her size to take the bulky woman down and locking her hands behind her back while Gaara tied her wrists together with zip ties. Pandemonium spread out through the crowd as they watched their Prime Minister crumble behind the wooden podium and lie in a heap of nothing. Screaming and running was all that was seen from the stage as the Police moved in.

Six of the others, promptly took the delegates from their own Realm and placed them into an armor truck that had been sitting behind the back drop. Naruto, Zabuza and Kisame took it upon themselves to guard the truck while the woman was being detained and delivered into Police custody. Blood dripped from Ino’s hand as she and Gaara joined the others.

“I hope that bitch has a fucking concussion.” Ino looked down at her hand.

“Did she bite you?” Kisame asked and Ino nodded.

“Like some fucking animal.” She growled and walked off to the medics that were arriving on scene, “Fucking betas.” They heard her say.

“She made a good call but the Prime Minister is dead.” Kakashi sighed while removing his helmet. “How are the Realms delegates?”

“A bit shaken but they are safe, Sir.” Naruto answered.

“Good, get them back to the hotel until this is all sorted out.”

“Yes Sir.” All three of them saluted him.

////

Kicking his feet up on the table Kiba leaned his head back, “Can you believe this is our last week here in Finland, I was really hoping for another week of Finnish pussy.”

“Not this again.” Gaara muttered under his breath.

Since the assignation of the Prime Minister, all of them had to remain in Finland until the shooter was prosecuted even though the delegates they were protected had already been flown back to the Northern Realm to report back to the President. For two weeks they had been sitting around in the hotel suite that was provided doing nothing but watching TV waiting for their orders but they were all hoping to go home really.

Ino rolled her eyes, “The only pussy you have gotten was from that cat in the alley a few days ago. I’ve had more pussy than you have since we have been here.”

Everyone in the small living room chuckled at the comment. It was easier to let the bickering run its course than to stop it but sometimes it was amusing to listen to Ino belittle him every chance she got.

“Using your hand as a conversation starter is cheating.” He glared at her.

“How many females have I been escorting out of this suite since I have been bit?” She cocked her head to the side.

Kiba lowered his gaze at her, “You know what Ino.” He snarled, “You can fuck off.”

“Like I haven’t heard that shit before.” She stood up, “Come back after me when you have something important to say.” She straightened her belt and left the living space to her room.

“You two butt heads like no one I have ever seen.” Shikamaru laid his head back on the table and stared at Kiba.

“If they would just fuck each other and get it over with, the atmosphere in here would be a lot calmer.” Hidan commented, removing his feet from the coffee table to stand up and stretch.

“I AM NOT FUCKING THAT!” Kiba yelled and crossed his arms over his chest. “She’s not even my type.”

“In a darkened room, anyone can be your type.” Gaara said not looking up from his book. He smiled at the chuckle he heard from Zabuza beside him. “Did ya like that?”

“I did.” Zabuza chuckled again.

“Maybe she should fuck him and get it over and done with since he is being a bitch about it. Shit it might even lighten up on the pheromones looming off you.” Kisame suggested and Kiba growled at him.

“You know thinking about it which is odd, I bet her dick is bigger than yours.” Suigetsu suggested.

“It is.” Naruto commented, entering the room with a plate full of fresh cut strawberries and took a seat in the middle of Zabuza and Gaara on the couch. “The United Realms are broadcasting the murder of the Prime Minister on every news channel they have. Very Sad.” He took a plump berry off the plate and offered it to Gaara.

“Thank you.” He smiled, taking a small bite from the end and turning the page in his book.

Shikamaru slid his face across the table to look at the two, “What do you mean they are broadcasting it.”

“The cameras didn’t stop when he got shot.” Naruto said after swallowing, “It caught it, the blood splattering on his assistant and Ino taking his wife down. Some are even saying the wife didn’t want the treaty so she was going to kill him to halt the proceedings.” He popped another strawberry piece in his mouth, “The treaty was already signed and approved so there wasn’t anything she could have done about it anyway. She gets to rot in jail for nothing.”

“Dumbass.” Kiba breathed, leaning back in the chair and hanging his head over the back.

“Shut up Kiba.” Zabuza warned, “No one was talking to you.”

“Of course all the stations are saying they are mourning Finland’s great loss.” Naruto rolled his eyes and handed Gaara another strawberry. “Normal people didn’t know who the hell he was until he died.”

“Im sure they are just saying that to make their allied country feel better.” Suigetsu took a drink and began flipping through channels. “I don’t know why I am watching this, I can’t understand any of it.”

“Good news gents and lady if Kiba is in here.” Kakashi announced grabbing their attention as he walked into the room with a package of papers.

“Who are you calling a lady?” Kiba shot back sitting up to look at his superior.

“You because you whine like one, now shut the hell up.” Kakashi opened the package, “We finally got our orders from Asuma, we will be leaving the 7th of May and headed towards Al Udeid till August and from there I don’t know where we will be.”

“Couldn’t you just have said tomorrow we are leaving?” Suigetsu asked, “It’s the same date no matter how you look at it.”

“So we have a Kiba J.R too.” Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Great.”

Naruto repeated the name over and over again trying to remember where he had heard the name before and snapped his fingers, “Isn’t that the base they used on Transformers.”

Kakashi’s shoulders sunk, “Leave it up to the blonde to remember something like that, but yes it is.”

“So we are going to be in Qatar in the hottest months of the year. We’re going to die.”

Venture from her room at the sound of Kakashi’s voice, she stood behind Naruto and smacked him in the back of the head, “Stop whining or im going to call you Kiba.” She warned, leaning over him to steal the last strawberry off his plate.

“When do we leave?” Shikamaru asked.

“At 0600, so have your sunscreen ready.” He winked, “It’s going to be a little toasty.”

-

If this is what Kakashi thought was toasty, they would hate to see what hot was. Arrive at Al Udeid Air base six hours later, the heat beamed down on the landing strip as they gathered their gear and followed their commanders to the building they would be using for the stay. Just walking from the cargo plane to the front of the building Naruto and the rest of them had sweat pouring down their faces but it also didn’t help that they were in full gear.

“Welcome to Al Udeid Air base. Captain Asuma informed me of your arrival a few hours ago and I already assigned rooms to you in the southern part of the building.” She smiled, till Kakashi entered the building with his duffel bag. “If I would have known it was you I would of given you a tent.”

“Good to see you too.” Kakashi winked. “Hopefully we can reminisce.”

“I would rather shrivel up and die.” She shot back. “On second thought, I think I will, but I have other people I need to room.”

“You break my heart.” He teased.

“Anyways.” She rolled her eyes at the silver haired man and her eyes landed on Ino. “I haven’t seen you since basic, how have you been Yamanaka?”

“I have a bit of a god complex with these boys here.” She looked around at her brothers, “How have you been Fuu?”

“Surviving.” She smiled. “Each of you have letters from home, they are in your rooms Code34 has been lifted so you will be able to make calls home or video chat from your personal computer but please limit the time to ten minutes or less.”

Through the tour of the lower half of the building, the sweat from earlier had become freezing against their skin under their uniform and Naruto found himself shivering by the time he made it to his own room. The building they were currently occupying had labeled floors for each branch of the military that was stationed there. Marines were on the bottom floor while Army held second, Airforce was on the third and the Navy guys were at the very top.

It was apparent the Navy guys were always in and out of the building so much because six of them passed the new comers during the tour but Naruto wasn't worried about them. He was more concerned with the three letters he had lying on the end of his bed with a welcome note from Asuma telling him that he would be here for a while to make himself comfortable. Not a lot of words from his Captain unless he was getting yelled at.

“Well what do you fucking know, he sent me another one.” He scrunched up his eyebrows, taking a seat at the desk that housed his computer he already unpacked. Tossing the two other letters on the desk he carefully opened the one in his hand and inhaled the enticing scent that radiated off of the paper. Since the first time he received one of these letters, he memorized the scent, the way the pen strokes were on the paper and came to the realization that he was left handed even though at the café he used his right hand more. He caught himself groaning at the scent and put the folded paper under his nose.

“Who’s the letter from?” A voice whispered in his ear and he jumped, almost head butting her.

“Sorry.” He breathed, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That was the point but you didn’t have to go and try to knock me the fuck out.” Ino took a seat on the end of his bed.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people.” He countered and she rolled her eyes before he swirled in his chair to face her.

“I thought you would at least smell me.” She huffed.

“How about you announce yourself like Kiba does.” He thumb ran over the letter in his hand absentmindedly but Ino picked up on it.

Ignoring the Kiba comment she glanced down at the letter, “You still didn’t answer me. Who is the letter from?”

“None of your business.” He commented, “Can I not read my letters in private anymore Ino?”

“Nope.” She grabbed the envelope and looked at the writing. “This writing it to girly to be your moms and Deidaras writing looks nothing like this.”

“Are you trying to analyze my letters?” Naruto asked.

“Im trying to but you are making it difficult.” She smiled, tossing the envelope back on the desk.

“I know this isn’t Deidara's hand writing.” Naruto commented while opening up the pages and skimming over a few of the paragraphs, smiling at the signature at the bottom of the page. “He send me another letter.”

Ino jerked her head up, “What do you mean another?”

“This is the sixth letter he has sent me.” Naruto stated and braced for her to begin yelling.

“Who the fuck is he?”

“Sasuke.” He answered.

Ino stood up and loomed over him, “This is the sixth letter he has sent you and you didn’t think to tell me?” She cocked her head to the side with her hands on her hip, Naruto leaned back further in his chair but Ino got closer, “We have been overseas since December so when was the first time you received a letter from him.” She held up her hands on each side of his head, “If you lie to me, you about to catch these hands.”

“I received the first letter the 2nd of March but he wrote it in February.” He answered, not really wanting to be popped by her. She packed a sting behind her throws.

Ino’s lids lowered into slits with the glare behind it, “You are in for a heap of hurting Uzumaki.”

“I thought the letters would stop coming after the first one.” He pleaded as a shiver of death ran through him from her glare. “To be honest I don’t even know how he got the address to send me letters in the first damn place.”

“Where are the other ones?” She asked, standing up. “I know you have sent him letters back.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to read them, where are they?” She demanded.

“They are in my pack at the bottom with all the other letters.” Naruto sighed and sat up correctly in his chair. “I will get them out later Miss nosy but for right now I have letters to read so get out.” He stood up and playfully pushed her towards the door.

“They are naughty aren’t they?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him as he continued to push her through the door frame and out into the hallway. Quickly he shut the door and locked it. “I’ll find out one way or another Uzumaki. Heed my words boy.” She yelled from the other side of his door.

Sitting back at the desk, Naruto was able to read over the letter instead of skimming through the paragraphs like last time. He didn’t want to say that he was happy about receiving letters from Sasuke but deep down he was. He was antsy each time mail was received and he always opened Sasukes letters first even before he thought of opening the other ones which pained his heart a little.

Deep down he felt a bit of guilt for wanting to read Sasukes letters before his own boyfriends. And each time he kept telling himself that he would read Deidara's first but his hands always found their way to Sasukes letters first. Was it wrong to want to open them and see how his day was? He would admit that he received letters from Karin and a woman named Hinata that he guessed worked with them at the café and each one of them made him happy but Sasukes letters brought a feeling that burned deep in his core. Something he has never felt with being with Deidara all these years.

Pulling out paper and a pen, he began his letter back to Sasuke. Responding to the questions he asked in the second paragraph with the day to day life of what was going on and then some. After a short time, Naruto folded the letter and placed the page into the envelope before sealing it and putting a stamp on it. Setting it to the side for mailing later before opening this mothers and Deidara's to read.

////

“You said you wanted to see us Sir.” Kakashi and Hidan both stood at attention and saluted their superior officers in the private room they were called too.

“At ease boys.” Jiraiya ordered and pointed the man beside him, “This is General Sarutobi, my partner in crime if you will.”

“Good evening boys.” He nodded to both of them before gesturing to the chairs at the table.

Without them noticing, Hidan looked around the room. Looking for the hidden cameras or mics before he decided to speak. He knew they would want to debrief them on what happened with the Prime Minister a month ago but there wasn’t much to tell. His wife went nuts and shot him. Simple and clean, well sort of.

“You can tone down your irritation Gunnery Sergeant, I know you are on edge because of what happened with the Prime Minster and the trial but I am not here to prosecute anyone.” General Sarutobi stated. “I have actually come with a different matter that I would like a few from your team to investigate.”

“Oh this is going to be good.” Hidan sat back in his chair and stared up at the man.

“Jashin.” Jiraiya warned.

“For the past two weeks, the wife of the deceased Prime Minister has been spewing secrets from where we do not know but she keeps mentioning the ambassador from Germany.” He sighed.

“What about the ambassador from German Realm?” Kakashi asked.

“She stated that the ambassador is the one who put her up to it and that if she fled to German Realms she would be well protected and the treaty between Finland Realms and the United Realms would be null and void.” He pulled out a few of the statements she had written. “She also stated there would be a treaty between German and Finland Realms when the new Prime Minister takes power that would unite the European Realms and they could form huge Realms like we have.”

Kakashi leaned forward and grabbed the papers that were sat in front of him. “And you believe all this? Are you sure she isn’t feeding you bullshit to avoid the death penalty they have on her head?”

“We have contacted a few people from the German Realm and they all have declined to speak about this.” Sarutobi frowned. “The new Prime Minister of the Finland Realms has backed her up on these ridiculous statements because he found the treaty.”

“And how are we supposed to get them to talk?” Hidan asked, accepting the paper from Kakashi.

“It won’t be you.” Jiraiya said, grabbing both of their attention. “He has a thing for blondes.”

“Okay so how is Naruto going to get him to talk?” Hidan reworded his question trying not to laugh in front of the generals.

“We are not going to be sending Naruto.” Jiraiya rolled his eyes. “I don’t think he would look good in drag, but one we will be sending will be Ino. Our intelligent agents have sent us pictures of the females he likes to make company with and every single one of them are blondes. So she fits in. She won’t be doing this until the middle of July after everything has died down.”

“They are going to know something is up with that woman still alive.” Kakashi finally spoke after going over the mission in his head.

“We are already working on that.” The General said, “Her execution is set two weeks from now. The Prime Minister and the president of the Realms have already signed off on it and it will be publicized for those who do not believe she is dead. Do we agree that she should be executed? Some of us don’t think she should be but that’s not our call.”

“So once she is dead and German Realm believes she is than we begin?” Hidan asked.

“Yes.” Sarutobi nodded.

“How is that going to work, Sir?” Kakashi asked.

“Excuse me?”

“No offense sir but Ino isn’t really on the boat for men.” He added, “Her alpha qualities are sometimes more dominate than a males, what is to say this guy,” He pointed to the German ambassador in the picture “Picks up on her scent from when we were in the Finland Realms. It would give her away.”

“Tsunade already has that covered.” Sarutobi smiled, “With the new contract from the Uchiha Pharmaceutical Company, they have developed a scent blocker that can be used on Alphas just like the Omegas. We have tested it and it has passed. We will be removing the enhancement chip from her neck and implanting this one.”

“She’s not going to like that, Sir.” Hidan chuckled.

“We figured but it’s for the mission and im sure she will not protest.” Jiraiya spoke. “Shall we bring her in and see if she will agree.”

“I can’t wait for this one.” Hidan chuckled, leaving the seat and standing hear the wall towards the window.

Ino gave Hidan a questionable look as she entered the room and took the seat where he once sat. She listened to General Sarutobi and Jiraiya explain everything that they had already heard and chuckled at a few of the snorts she gave them both. Seems she thought the mission just as pointless as they thought it was but it was from the president so they were unable to decline.

“So let me get this straight, Sir.” She stopped them, “You want me to remove my enhancement chip and replace it with a scent blocker, infiltrate the Germans Realms Ambassador home and look for incriminating evidence that backs up this crazy bitches claim.”

“Correct.” Sarutobi nodded.

“And when are you wanting me to do all this?” She asked, looking down at her fingernails as if this mission was beneath her. One thing Hidan and Kakashi admiring about her, the other two across the table didn’t though.

“A month after her death.”

“So July Sir?” She asked.

“Yes, it will be the second week of July.” Jiraiya nodded, “We need time for the implant to block your alpha pheromones completely before we send you over there.”

“I wish to have others with me Sir.” She requested. “Not that I don’t feel confident but I would like for three others to join me for safety reasons, I am going into enemy territory for however long this takes place.”

“Yes of course.” The General nodded his head. “Who do you wish to accompany you?”

“Those two.” She pointed to Kakashi and Hidan, “And Kisame. Shika if he wants.”

“It will be done.” Sarutobi nodded.

“I do have another question, Sir.” Ino glanced down at the table before locking eyes with him.

“I already know what you are going to ask.” He chuckled, “yes I am your captain’s father.”

Ino stood up, “Alright Sir, that’s all I needed.”

“Wait how did you know?” He stopped her before she opened the door.

Turning to him she smiled, “You guys both have the same frown Sir.”

////

“Another letter Uzumaki.” Fuu chuckled from behind the desk as he handed her the most recent letters he had written.

“Just two actually.” He smiled, “Since im sending them out today, when will they be delivered in the Realm?”

Fuu glanced down at her calendar on her desk, “Since today is the 7th of June, they will be delivered the June 12th—maybe. Why are you in a hurry to get one back.” She winked.

“Something like that.” He smiled.

“He must be one very lucky Omega.” She commented. “To keep getting letters from a strong alpha like you.”

Naruto chuckled, “It’s not like that.”

“Are you sure?” She questioned, “The scent on the pages seem to seep through the envelope and become strong each time they are sent to you and I know it gets you riled up. I have seen you sparing with Pein from the Army floor.”

“Aren’t you observant?” Naruto nodded.

“Best be careful. Get to pissed off and your enhancement chip will malfunction and you will go into a rut.” She stated.

“Thank you for the advice.” He looked up at the sheet. He really wanted to speak with Deidara to be honest. The last time they tried to video chat, the entire base had a power surge for three days blacking out the barracks. “Is there anyone speaking with family right now?”

Fuu looked to the clip board. “Not at the moment. I have two spots if you want to take them. Hataka told me about your last video call. It saddened me that it was cut short because of a power surge. Take fifteen minutes on each call this time.” She winked, “I won’t tell.” She handed him the temporary pass-code for the internet service.

“Thank you Ma’am.” He smiled, taking the passcode and headed off to his room.

With the fear of Ino barging into his room, he shut and locked the door before taking a seat at his computer and booted it up. This would be a lot easier if he had his phone and he could text him asking if he was home but instead he looked down at his watch. It was 8pm where he was it meant that it was 1pm where Deidara was. Taking a deep breath he typed in the temp password and opened up the program. He didn’t know why his fingers were sweating and his heart beat was going ninety to nothing but he knew it was because he would finally get to speak with Deidara.

Staring at the screen, he watched for the connection to go through and when it did he held his breath as Deidara’s face popped up on the screen without him actually realizing it. He was sitting in the kitchen at the bar with paperwork in front of him and his hair was hiding his face from the screen.

“Deidara.” Naruto finally said after a few moments, startling him and he looked up at the computer screen with wide eyes.

_“Naruto.” He smiled, moving his hair out of the way to look at him. “What—how I thought you were on code34 for a few more weeks?”_

“When we moved to Qatar they took us off.” He smiled back at the warmness from Deidara's face, “It’s so nice to finally see and hear your voice. I almost forgot about it.”

_Deidara frowned, “How can you forget this face or my annoying voice?”_

“It’s been so long that’s why.” Naruto leaned on the desk and held his head in his hand staring at Deidara face and memorized his features. “How have you been? How’s work? God I miss you. How was your birthday since I didn’t get to message or speak with you? Did you know Konans boyfriend is here? He’s two floors above me on the Army floor. We have been sparing every chance we get and I feel like I have become tanner since last time.”

_“That’s a lot of question.” Deidara beamed, “I am fine, I have been busy with appointments for most of the month and Konan is just as busy as I am with appointments so we don’t have any room to breathe. I didn’t know Pein was stationed there, he didn’t tell Konan anything when he left and he hasn’t even told her that he was off of Code34 that ass.”_

“That’s probably my fault, I have been keeping him busy.” Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head and watched Konan enter the house holding a plastic bag.

_“As for my birthday i—_  
“Deidara I got that pregnancy test you wanted me too.” Konan announced loud enough and threw the box at him as Deidara whipped around in his chair.  
“Konan.” Deidara's voice was filled with irritation. 

Naruto cocked his head to the side at her words and both of his brows almost shoot into his hair line. Did she just say the P word? Quickly he began to go over all the times him and Deidara had had sex before he left. If Deidara was pregnant would that mean the baby was his?

“Wait a minute.” Naruto said pulling Deidara's attention from Konan to him. “Did she just say pregnancy test?” Deidara remained silent. “Are you—are you pregnant?”

_“I didn’t want you to find out this way, I wanted to speak to you alone about this but since it’s already on the table I might as well be truthful.” He took a breath and sat the box on the counter out of sight so Naruto couldn’t see it. “On my birthday I went out with Konan, Tayuya and Ajisai to a new bar they opened in the gay distract.” He licked his lips as a small tear rolled down his cheek and swallowed. “The last drink we had was absinthe before my world went fuzzy and when I woke up I wasn’t in my bed I was in someone else’s.”_

Naruto sat back in his chair with a frown waiting for him to continue and tried to ignore the hurt that he felt.

_“I am so sorry Naruto.” Deidara cried, lowering his head as the tears kept flowing. “I didn’t mean for it to happen and I have been wracked with guilt for weeks now.”_

“You cheated on me?” Naruto asked in a whisper and Deidara raised his head with the nod, his bottom lip locked between his teeth. Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt something crack and his head jerk to the side as the hairs on the back of neck stood up. The flame he had earlier in anticipation had turned cold but his body felt like it was on fire. “For weeks?”

_“Im sorry Naruto I really am.” Deidara sobbed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie he wore. “I didn’t mean for it happen, I wasn’t myself.”_

Naruto found himself shaking his head, at a loss for words.

_“Please say something.” Deidara's voice was a whine._

“I don’t know what to say.” He answered him, inhaling the calming scent Ino tried to seep through the locked door, “I’ve never been cheated on before so I don’t know how to react and now to know that you could be pregnant with someone else’s baby I just don’t know.”

_“I don’t know if I am or not.” Deidara locked eyes with him, “I haven’t taken a test but I have been having symptoms for two weeks. I don’t know if it’s because my implant needs to be changed or if I really am but I don’t want to lose you Naruto.”_

“My ten minutes are up.” Naruto stated abruptly, reaching up towards the touch pad.

_“Naruto wait please.” Deidara asked, “What is going to happen to us?”_

“I need some time to think about it.” He answered and clicked off their chat window.

Naruto still wasn’t able to wrap his head around the fact that Deidara had been unfaithful. He was honest with himself because didn’t know how to react, should he be angry or throw things. He already felt the icy core in the middle of him that once burned at the thought of speaking with Deidara but now there was nothing. He was just numb.

_“Naruto are you alright?” His mother’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “You look really out of it.”_

“Deidara told me today that he cheated on me.” His voice was a whispered and his mother gasped.

_“Are you sure? He and I had lunch last week and he didn’t tell me anything like that.” She moved towards the screen a little bit more._

“Yeah im sure mom.” He frowned. “I spoke with him before I called you.”

_The look on her face dropped as if she was thinking about what to say, “How are you handling it.”_

Naruto shrugged, “I really don’t know how to handle it to be honest. I’ve never been cheated on. Am I hurt?” He nodded, “Yes I am hurt, but he says he doesn’t remember.”

_“Naruto sweetie it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t remember, it still happened and he waited this long to tell you that it happened which means he tried to hide it from you, how did you find out anyway?”_

He sighed, “His roommate threw a pregnancy test at him.”

_Kushina’s mouth dropped, “What, how it that possible. His scent hasn’t changed.”_

“I don’t know mom.” He looked to the side.

_“Just leave the bitch.” Minato said as he walked through the kitchen behind his wife towards the back door. “It will save you and him a lot of grief.”  
“Plus im sure your trust in him is out the window so there is no reason why you should prolong the inevitable.” Kushina stated. “I know it’s going to be hard but it will be for the better in the end.”_

“Thank you mom.” Naruto nodded.

_“That’s what I am here for son.” She smiled. “Be careful and come home safe. Oh before I go, your friend from the Café, Sasuke, has told me to give you a message.”_

“What is it?”

_“He said you better come back safe or he is going to kick your ass Dobe.” She answered. “I don’t really know what that means but I was just relaying the message.”_

Naruto finally smiled, “It means Idiot mom. He’s been calling me that in the letters he sends me too.”

_Her eyebrows rose, “He’s been sending you letters?”_

He nodded, “Yeah since March actually. I don’t know how he even got the address to be able to send me letters though.” He lowered his eyes at his mother, “Unless someone gave it to him.”

_“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She chuckled. “Well it seems our time is up son. Just remember you are the keeper of your own future and you are the one to decide whether you stay or go.”_

Absentmindedly Naruto nodded, “Thank you mom.”

_“We love you son.” She touched the screen._

“I love you too mom.” He laid his hand over hers before the screen lost connection.

Sitting back in his chair, he let the information from Deidara and his mother sink before a surge of adrenaline rushed through him and he leaped from his chair, not meaning to send the chair flying back against the wall. The anger was finally setting in, making his fingertips slightly tingle and he felt another crack before a rush of irritation washed over him. Clenching his fist at his side, he unlocked the door and left his room. Ignoring the concerned stare from Ino and Gaara at the end of the hallway.

With a glance their way, Naruto turned the opposite direction and headed out the door outside into the evening sun. Bending down, he tightened up his shoe laces and looked at the track that circled the base. He needed a way to burn off this built up energy he currently felt coursing through his veins but the more he ran, the hotter his body became and he pumped more. Each time his feet touched the ground sand kicked up from behind him leaving nothing but a dusty trail till he heard another set of footsteps join him just after the sun set.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you this pissed off.” Pein spoke, matching his speed but Naruto didn’t say anything.

“I don’t want to speak about it.” He growled.

“Your scent has changed too.” He side glanced at him, while avoiding a mound of sand. “It’s rugged as if—

“As if what.” Naruto stopped mid step.

“As if—if you are going—going through a rut.” He panted, trying to catch his breath and bent over a little holding his side. “Damn you run fast, what happened?”

“Im unable to go into a rut” Naruto said, not wanting to give away that he had an enhancement chip installed.

“Okay, but why are you running so fast?” He questioned, still holding his side.

“Deidara cheated on me.” He stated before he started running again.

“Wait a minute.” He ran after him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt to stop him. “What do you mean he cheated on you? I spoke to Konan and him both a few days ago and I wasn’t told anything.”

“Well they like to keep secrets apparently.” He inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself, “He probably wouldn’t have told me anyway. Funny how things get spewed.”

“How did you find out?”

“Your girlfriend threw a pregnancy test at him while we were video chatting.” He bit the inside of his cheek.

“Oh shit.” Pein’s eyes grew in surprise. “Im sorry Naruto I didn’t know.”

“Yeah im sorry too.” He nodded and took off again.

////

“I need you to check Naruto out.” Kakashi said as he entered Tsunades temporary office she was using during her visit. For the past week, he had watched his fellow soldier run from one end of the base to the other and spare with Kisame and Zabuza on a daily basis as if he was trying to run off his built up energy. He didn’t know any better he would say that Naruto was going through a rut but he didn’t want to irritate the alpha anymore then he already was.

She looked up from the files she was studying and glared at him, “What do you mean I need to check him out? Is he sick?”

“I wouldn’t say sick.” He took a seat on the chair beside her desk, “I think he is going through a rut.”

“That’s not possible, the enhancement chip in his neck prevents that.” She stated, setting the file down and sifted through the other files till she found Narutos. She glanced over a few of the pages before finding the one she wanted. “How long as he been acting different?”

“Tomorrow it will be a week.” He answered.

“Send him to my office please.” She ordered and stood from her chair before heading to the cabinet.

She gathered a few of the supplies she would need as Kakashi left her office. A frown marred her face as she went through draw after draw looking for gloves. The knock on the door, startled her as she opened the last draw on the cabinet and found the gloved she was looking for. Naruto eyed her as he entered and she pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

“Sit.” She ordered.

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded, plopping down in the chair she pointed too. “Am I in trouble?”

Slipping on the gloves Tsunade shook her head and pulled out a small x-ray device. “How have you been feeling? Have you noticed anything unusually going on with you and you better be honest with me?”

“I fine now.” He answered.

“What do you mean now?” She questioned, holding the device over his glands in his neck, her lips a thin line.

“Last week I was extremely irritated and horny as fuck. I had to run a lot to get the swelling,” He looked down, hoping that she would get the hint, “But im fine now.”

“You were going through a rut that’s why.” She revealed.

“That’s impossible.” Naruto looked up at her. “I thought the chip prevented a rut.”

“It does if the chip is still in one piece.” She answered and took a step back. “Take your shirt off and wrap this towel around your chest.”

It took a moment or so before she pulled out another enhancement chip from a sealed package that was a new product she had been asked to test out and sat it on the small metal tray she had prepared before he came to her office. She laid the chair back, leaning over Naruto with a scalpel and made a small cut just under his glands and chuckled when he hissed. Using a set of surgical tweezers, she pulled the two pieces of the chip from his neck and showed it to him.

“Your chip may prevent ruts, but once it’s broken or removed, you go into a rut to regulate your hormones just in case another one isn’t implanted.” She set the pieces on a napkin.

“Are you going to implant a new one?” He asked.

She nodded, “Yes I am. As long as you are an Alpha Marine you are required to wear one.”

“It’s part of my contract isn’t it?” He asked as she grabbed the other chip.

“Yes, am I obliged to tell you before I insert this chip that this a new product on the market that we have been testing out with a few of the others. It has all the other qualities as the previous chip so you will not feel any different.” She stated and grabbed the new chip with the tweezers. “Maybe.”

“What do you mean may—” Naruto gripped the arm of the chair as she folded back the skin and planted the implant in the exact spot as the previous one. Gritting his teeth, he turned his head to the side to relieve his throat of the pain. Tsunade watched the small device sprout little claws and attach itself to his glands. The small red light on the device flashed blue, indicating that it was secure and she began stitching him up.

“Give it a few days to full start to work.” She wiped the blood away from the stitches carefully and placed a patch over the wound. Snapping the gloves off, she sanitized her hands before washing off the other implant with peroxide. “You are free to go.”

“Thank you.” He nodded to her, pulling the towel from his chest and grabbing his shirt.

“Oh and one more thing.” She stopped him before he got to the door.

“Yes Ma’am.” Naruto stopped and faced her.

“No fucking without a condom on for six months.” She sat down. “And I mean it.”

He scrunched his brows together, “Why not?”

“Because your sperm will be more potent during those six months.” She answered and waved him off. “And we don’t need any more of you in the world right now.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded to her and Kakashi as he passed him through the door.

“Did I just hear what I think I did?” Kakashi asked. “Why is there blood on the floor?” He pointed to where Naruto was just sitting.

Tsunade pushed the napkin towards him, “I just pulled that from him.”

“Did you maul him while you were at it?” He chuckled.

“Not funny.” She glared at him. “I have never seen an implant snapped in half before unless it was touched.”

“Are you saying that Naruto was able to malfunction it?” He asked, curious to know what pissed him off enough to crack the chip.

“Something like that.” She shrugged, “Whatever it was it’s been fixed. I implanted one of the new devices from the Uchiha contract so just keep an eye on him for a while.”

“That’s going to be hard.” Kakashi frowned.

“Why is that?” She asked, looking up at him.

“We got our orders.” He answered, “Some of them are going home while others are being deployed elsewhere.”

“I know about the German realms mission.” She smirked. “My husband is your General you know, so you don’t have to fill me in.”

“You don’t have to rub it in.” Kakashi chuckled. “I’ve had my chip in for years, so when do I get to test out the new product?”

“Never.”

////

“So this is where you have been hiding.” Gaara said beside him, taking a seat on the sand mound and leaned back in the sand to gaze up at the clear night sky. “Sure is a lot of stars out.”

“Im not completely alone.” Naruto pointed beside him. “Shikamaru is here too.”

Shikamaru raised his hand, “Sup Gaara.”

“Shika.” Gaara waved at him before plopping an envelope on Narutos chest.

“What is this?” He asked, picking it up and immediately recognizing the smell. “I don’t want that.”

“Pein asked me to give it to you.” He said. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

“Even if you give it to me, im not going to read it.” Naruto sat up and spread his legs. Scooping the sand away until there was a little hole, he placed the letter into it before covering it with the sand until he couldn’t see it anymore and laid back down. “I already sent my reply to him.”

“I heard from Ino.” Gaara patted his shoulder. “There are plenty of others in the sea. Im sure you will find one who can put up with your nonsense.”

“I will give that person a metal if that happens.” Shika laughed.

“Fuck off you two.” Naruto smiled. “Im not that bad to be around.”

“No you aren’t you just talk too much.” The redhead commented. “Sometimes you talk more than Kiba.”

“You know what Gaara, kiss ass.” Naruto shot back and shifted his eyes to Shika who turned on his side to look at them both. “At least I have eyebrows.”

“I always wondered why you didn’t have eyebrow.” He questioned, “Kankuro and Temari have eyebrows. Why don’t you.”

“I was born without eyebrows.” He stated matter of fact and Shika laughed.

“What the fuck.” He tried to say between wheezing. “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“Do I need to show you pictures?” Gaara asked annoyed. “Im sure my sister has my baby book packed somewhere but if you don’t believe ill show your ass.”

“He is being honest Shika.” Naruto nodded. “We only met you in high school but I’ve known him forever and he didn’t have eyebrows as a kid either.”

“That’s fucking crazy.”

“Are we discussing Gaara’s eyebrows?” Kiba asked, joining their pow-wow on the sand dune.

“How does everyone already know?” He groaned and covered his face.

“I heard Shika’s high pitched laugh from the barracks.” He answered, taking the spot next to Shika.

“Where is Ino? I thought she would follow you out here.” Gaara asked but Kiba shook his head.

“She is inside training with Kisame, I swear they have a bond for blood lust or something.”

“It’s his teeth.” Shika nodded before glaring at Naruto for a while.

Turning his head after a few minutes he met Shika’s glare. “What?”

“Last week you were irritated to the point you gave Pein a bloody nose when you two spared and now you are calm as a clam; what happened?”

Naruto took a deep breath. These guys were are close as family and he knew that he would have to explain what happened sooner or later. He was able to hide the stitches since his shirts were black and burnt orange but the truth would be out and he was surprised Ino didn’t blab. She was at his door when Deidara delivered the news.

“My chip cracked in half.”

They all sat up and looked at him. “Huh?”

Naruto huffed, “Two weeks ago Deidara told me he cheated on me and the stress of it cracked the enhancement chip in two which caused me to go into a rut.”

“So that’s why you took forever in the bathroom.” Kiba joked. “I thought you slipped and broke a hip.”

“Shut up.”

“I thought the chips were supposed to prevent our ruts though?” Shika questioned turning his head to glance at the side of Narutos head.

“Tsunade said that they do prevent it but if it gets broken our body ruts to regulate our hormones just in case we don’t implant another one.” He sighed, “She implanted me with a new one and told me not to fuck unless I wear a condom.”

“What the hell.” Kiba blurted.

“That’s what I thought too till she told me my sperm was going to be more potent.”

“More potent?” Kiba repeated. “Im confused.”

“Oh lord.” Gaara groaned. “Do you have the brain the size of a peanut? How did he pass the asvab again?”

“Stronger Kiba. Can get whoever pregnant easier.” Shika explained. “Do I need to draw you a picture?”

“I don’t need a fucking picture you ass.” Kiba rolled his eyes and laid back down.

“You sure.”

Kiba punched Shika in the arm. “Fuck off.”

“It wouldn’t matter, im single again so no fucking unless its palmita and her five sisters.” He held up his right hand.

“Extra-long showers we get it.” Shikamaru stopped him from going any further. “We don’t need a demonstration.”

“Are you sure?” Naruto jumped up and crouched like he was leaning against a wall. Near his groin he circled his fingers and pretend to use his right hand to stroke. “Oh yes—Shika yes.” He inched closer to Shika.

“Oh god no.” He crab walked backwards, until he bumped into Kiba.

“Sometimes my right hurts so I switch.” Naruto said switching hands and watched everyone laugh as he pretending to cum while increasing his movements. “OH YEAH—SHIKA” He aimed his strokes at Shika and popped his hand open at the end.

Quickly Shika kicked Narutos feet from underneath him, smiling as he fell to his back on the sand in a huff and where he decided to remain for a little while.

“How did you know I liked it rough?” Naruto laughed, relaxing against the sand with his arms spread out. “Take me Shika.”

“That’s never going to happen.” He chuckled.

“You ruin my fun.” He smiled.

“So this is where everyone is hiding.” Zabuza chuckled with someone else behind him.

“You all found my damn hiding spot.” Pein glared at Naruto, “I shouldn’t have showed you this place.”

“I have claimed it its mine.” Naruto didn’t look at him but proceeded to roll around the sand and mark it with his scent.

“Asshole.”

For a while they sat out on the side of the dune away from the barracks and gazed up at the night sky, slowly watching the stars twinkle every so often. The silence of the desert washed over all over them and calmed their inner beast to the point their breathing was all that was heard till the footsteps of another on the same had them looking up. Her blonde hair swayed with her steps as she and another ventured over the dune to their spot. Take a seat next to Naruto, she leaned against his shoulder after he made room for her.

“How was your spar?” Naruto asked in a low voice.

“Exhausting.” She sighed. “But it is worth it.” She pattered her stomach. “Gotta get that six pack.”

“You can already beat all of our asses.” Naruto chuckled. “What does having a six pack have anything to do with it?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Kakashi has been looking for all of you.” Kisame appeared out of nowhere and they all jumped, staring up at him. “Were you not expecting me?”

They all shook their heads and stood up. By the time they arrived back at the barracks the clock on the wall read one am and they all chuckled. Curfew was two hours ago and to know their superior was looking for them had them all creeping down the hall to their rooms.

“Halt.” Hidans authoritative voice bounced off the walls stopping them. “Briefing room now.”

One by one they filed into the briefing room, even Pein and he wasn’t even in the same branch as they were. Before the orange haired alpha was allowed to sit down, Hidan pulling him towards the door and pushed him out into the hall. An ‘ahh man’ was heard through the door as Kakashi grabbed their attention.

“So glad you all could join me.” Kakashi smarted off a bit irritated.

“If you were looking for us hard enough you would have found us.” Kiba shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

Shika sat back in his chair waiting for his Sergeant to speak.

“So I have not heard from the captain but I have heard from General Jiraiya and General Sarutobi for a mission that is going to be conducted by Ino at the end of July. She has asked for Shika and Kisame to accompany her on this mission as body guards and both of the Generals have agreed.” Kakashi explained.

“What about the rest of us?” Gaara questioned.

A grin formed on Hidan and Kakashi’s face.

“Pack Yall's shit,” Hidan said looked around at all of them, “We’re sending you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the best time writing Ino. I dont know why i do but she is my favorite besides writing Itachi. They sassy!!  
> Hurray they are heading home once more when they thought they would be gone a year or longer. Next chapter will have some Naru-Sasu action as well as their letters they wrote back and forth to one another. I must say i was very proud of those letters and the interactions between Nardo and Sasu.  
> Deidara shaded Naruto with not telling him about the cheating and he having to learn the hard way. Like who does that to be honest.  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted the Jan 10th  
> Next chapter for Periscope will be posted the Jan 3rd.


	17. Letters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the Waifu Franbunny and Ellaisabelle!  
> You two ladies keep my ass in check in getting these chapters done!  
> Sam

 

_February 26 th 2012_

_Naruto._

_Since I left a return address on the left side of the envelope, im sure you know who this is by now but if you didn’t read it I might as well tell you. This is Sasuke Uchiha, the one who works at The Red Cloud as a barista. I’ve made you a caramel macchiato every time you came into the Café which is the sweetest drink we have on the menu and I don’t understand how you can drink that without cringing or your teeth hurting. Im not too fond of sweets, I like dark chocolate because it has a bitter taste but I mostly drink my coffee black. To be honest I don’t know why I am telling you this because this will probably be our first and last letter to each other.  
                I will tell you that I may or may not have been forced into send you this letter by my brother instead of just saying it in person because of something you did last year in October but we have been unable to find you. That’s sounds stalkerish doesn’t it? I want to thank you for defending me against that asshole who tried to touch me over the counter. You probably don’t even remember it or have pushed it to the back of your mind because you defend people every day so this is my thank you._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Dear Sasuke,

                Um, I really didn’t know how to start this letter to be honest. I never really expected a letter from you and I mean like ever. You were always so cold me at the Café I really started to think you just hated me. Your face was always scrunched up when you would glare at me as if you were trying to set me on fire. Sometimes I really thought I was going to be set ablaze, lol. The only reason I ordered that drink was because you said you hated making it and I like to make people’s lives difficult sometimes and you seemed like the perfect target. In all honesty it’s much easier to speak to you this way because I don’t have to see the scowl on your face like you usually have. Is your face permanently like that? Do you ever smile? Have you ever smiled? Do you even know what a smile is?  
                I somehow believe you were actually forced to send me a letter because your words get right to the point in the second paragraph but I have to ask; why did you tell me about the dark chocolate? When you say stuff like that it makes me think you are secretly wanting me to get to know you? I could send you a bunch of dark chocolate if you like. When is your Birthday? I will order a bunch right now.  
                As for your brother, thank him for me for making you send me a letter as a thank you but I didn’t do it for a thank you. I did it because even if you are what you are by biology no one deserves to be called a worthless breeding bitch in a café full of people that would later judge you because you are an omega. Others say I look threatening because I am a dominate alpha and I can scramble an entire room with just the release of my scent but im really a big softy. J I accept your thank you but you really didn’t need to Sasuke. I hope this isn’t the last letter you send me. I like talking well it would be writing to you, it gives me something to look forward to in this hell hole.

                                                                                                Naruto Uzumaki.  
-                                                                                                              March 5th 2012.

 

_March 15 th 2015_

_Dobe._

_Your handwriting is horrible if I can comment on that. It took me three days to figure out exactly what you were saying. Maybe while you’re away you can work on your penmanship instead of those beefy things you call arms. Yes I remember what you look like. It’s not hard to forget a loud mouth blonde with blue eyes and who is built like a NFL quarter back. I mean all the ones you hang out with look like they are constantly in the gym 24/7. Do you ever take a break? Karin says you look like one of those magic mike guys and I have no idea what she meant until I looked it up. She was right. So here is a question for you Mr. Beefy Arms; do you dance?_  
                _Yes I know what a damn smile is. I have smiled a few times in my lifetime. Would I ever smile for you, probably not, you just have this irritating aura about you that rubs me the wrong way and my lips automatically fall when it comes to you and me not smiling is a family trait to be honest, my father barely smiled may god bless his soul but that is the way the cookie crumbles I guess. I was not forced to send you a letter. I did it to my own accord thank you very much._  
 _I don’t know why I told you I liked dark chocolate and please do not send me a bunch of dark chocolate, I really don’t need it. I guess it’s because the sweetness of the caramel made me think about it is all. No I don’t want you to get to know me. It was a spur of the moment and it’s just came out without me realizing it._  
 _My Birthday is: July 23 rd. I will be turning 24 this year but at least I am graduating college finally. Im so ready to start my career. When is yours? How old are you if you don’t mind me asking? Off the wall question though, what do you do in the military? I know you are in the Marines but there are so many things you can do while in the Marines. I don’t know if you can actually tell me but I would like to know or is it that thing if you tell me you’ll have to kill me?_  
 _On another note, how did you know I was an omega? I mean I have the implant from my brothers company that blocks my scent from everyone, especially alphas. Do you have some special power that I don’t know about that can smell me or something? Looking at that last sentence sounds kind of dumb now. Oh well._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke,

                Wow you actually sent me another letter. What happened to the first one being the only one? It’s because I said I was a big softy huh? How can you say that my handwriting is horrible? Have you seen yours? The only thing missing from your letters is the heart over the lower case i, like the middle schoolers do. You have really girly handwriting, even my Unit has said so but I don’t mind it. It’s kinda cute actually if you really think about it.  
                The comment you made about my appearance concerns me, have you been speaking with my mother because she called me Mr. Beefy arms too. Having beefy arms is not my fault. When you are stuck doing nothing all day the only thing I can do it work out or I will become bored and I don’t want that plus with the alpha genes running through me I have no choice than to be ‘beefy’. Tell Karin and that other dark haired girl I said hello, I don’t know her name but they can send me letters too if they please. There isn’t much for me to do here in Finland at the moment so we are all just sitting around while they delegate the treaty. <Oops wasn’t supposed to say anything.>  
                As for the magic mike comment, I have seen the movie and no I cannot dance like that. Are you wanting me to dance like that and then show you because I can start practicing? Im sure Ino may know some of the moves and can show me but that is only per your request.  
I know I am skipping paragraphs but im not able to inform you of what I do in the Marines, it’s against my contract but I do secret stuff and there will be no need for killing because I won’t tell you what I do unless you torture me. Haha but I may like that.  
I still think you were forced.  
                Are your parent deceased? Im sorry if it’s a touchy subject you don’t have to answer this question if you do not feel comfortable doing so. Im just curious is all and im still sending you chocolate on your birthday because it’s a nice gesture. You don’t have to eat it, just look at it and think of the loud mouth blonde with blue eyes and beefy arms who is built like a NFL Quarterback.  
                Since you asked for my birthday I guess I will tell you. Its October 10th and im turning 23 this year. What college are you graduating from? What career did you choose? You look like someone who would be a hardass business owner or someone in finance. Stock broker or are you going to work in your brothers company?  
                I know you might call me an asshole for this but I scented you the first time I met you when I was 18. You have a sweet coconut smell about you that is kind of erotic and it makes my alpha purr which is odd for me because I’ve never had that happen before. Not saying I go around scenting omegas and other people left and right just you. That’s not stalkerish at all. Haha….  
Anyways, thank you for writing me back, I really do enjoy our letters.

                                                                                                Naruto Uzumaki  
                                                                                                                March 19th 2012  
P.S: I like the nickname.

-

  _March 28 th2012                _

_Dobe,_

_I know I should feel offended about you dissing my writing but I worked very hard to make my writing legible since im wanting to become a free-lance writer and I don’t think you are a big softy. A big usuratonkachi—maybe but not a softy. If you noticed that this letter is thicker than the previous ones, it’s because Hinata and Karin have decided to write you as well. Isn’t that sweet you have friends. I don’t think my writing is cute…and anyone who says it is has never seen nice hand writing before which has to be you. Does your beefy arms get in the way of basic writing skills? Is your arm too heavy to hold a pen or pencil properly? No I do not want you to dance for me like that. Karin and Hinata might but I will pass._  
                _Have you showed my letters to others? Not saying that is wrong or anything it’s just a surprise. Maybe you are just talking about how I write your name on the front of the envelope, well at least that is what I am hoping anyway. Also thank you for telling me your birthday, I will send you some weird things as well. I really like growing tomatoes but I doubt they would survive the trip from here to Finland._  
 _Were you not supposed to tell me you were in Finland? The treaty is all over the news here in the Northern realms and I keep hearing while on campus that the treaty is nothing but a distraction for what is really going on. Is there an underline meaning to this treaty the news is only telling us half about? You can tell me, I won’t expose it. Im just really curious to why the media is only telling us half of what is going on. Which reminds me of something. A few years ago when that King was killed, I seen you on the television in the same country. It’s hard to miss someone who sticks out like a sore thumb and before you ask, yes your hair gave you away. Not everyone has hair like sunlight._  
 _I was not forced to send you a letter. As you can tell all these letters are in my hand writing and no one else’s so they are not forged. I am also not going to torture you because that isn’t a kink of mine you pervert, so glad you feel comfortable telling me stuff like that but I doubt you could say that to my face and im not going to stare at chocolate in a box and think of you. That’s creepy, now if your face was on the chocolate bar I might stare at it, thinking of how ridiculous it is that you sent me something like that. You’re such a loser._  
 _It’s not a touchy subject I just don’t like to talk about it is all but im sure you will pressure in me into telling you because you are nosy so I might as well tell you. My parents died in a car crash when I was 16 so in 2005, it was all over the news because my parents owned the Uchiha pharmaceutical company which they passed down to my brother. So for the past 8 years it has been just me and my brother, well if you want you can count Izuna and Shisui as well. They are my older cousins that work with my brother at the Company. I am not allowed to work at my family’s company because of what I am which I think is rude and inconsiderate but I don’t care really. My brother has tried to fight the board to get me in there but as I said before I truly do not care. I get my monthly money from them just because of my brother that goes in a saving account and im happy._  
 _I am not a hardass business person and im not in finance. I went to Konoha Uni to become a journalist but I changed my major half way through and decided to become a writing teacher so I could write children’s books on the side. I’ve always had a passion for children’s books since I was a kid and I think it would be pretty neat to see my books in the windows of books stores._  
 _You know most alphas try and be sneaky when they scent someone but you just put it all out there don’t you? No one has ever told me what I smelled like, probably because I look like a hardass as you say but it’s just my face I swear. I just look like im having a bad time. J_

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_P.S: im glad you like the nickname.  
                                                P.S.S: Do you have one for me?_

_April 9 th 2012_

_Dobe,_

_I haven’t received a letter from you in a while and I know why. It’s hard to swallow that the Prime Minister of Finland was shot by his wife because she didn’t agree with the treaty and I see why you didn’t say anything about it for your safety. I hope you are okay and not injured. She did look quite crazy in the cameras. Every news channel in going berserk over here about her. Others are saying she was paid to do it by other realms and that she will be protected if she escapes jail. I really hope that isn’t the cause. I do have another question though, were you the one standing behind him when he was shot? Not saying im looking for you or anything im just curious.  
                On a lighter note, I will be graduating in less than two months, I am so excited. I can’t wait to be out of school finally. The intern program for the last six months of my degree are going well, the kids are very nice and keep asking how I get my hair to do the duck butt thing? Whatever that is. Its natural I can’t help it. Sort of like your hair. Is your naturally spiky like that? I still hope you are well and I shall be waiting for your reply._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_-_

Dear Sasuke,

                I am sorry I haven’t been able to write back since March and I feel really bad that I didn’t even send a small one. My captain put us on Code34 which is restricted communication till the trial and this bullshit is complete. So let me go back to the letter you wrote on the 28th.

                Now I know a few things in Japanese but I do not know what ‘usuratonkachi’ means and im hoping that you will explain that to me because I am lost. Yes I noticed the letter was thicker than last time and I smiled ear to ear at Karin calling me a hunk. Kinda made me blush a little bit too. She always knew how to do that for me. My friend Ino wants to know if she is single though. I don’t know why either and don’t think I didn’t notice that snarky remark about having friends. I have many friends. No my beefy arms do not get in the way of my basic writing skills. Maybe I should start writing in French and see if you can understand my letters then Teme. Please tell Karin and Hinata that I will dance for them anytime.  
                No I haven’t shown your letters to anyone. They are just commenting on the hand writing on the front of the envelope. Gaara and Kisame have been teasing me about you if we are being honest here. They keep asking me if I dumped Deidara to be with you. The idea has popped up here and there and I admit that you have been on my mind more recent than not but I know you don’t date alphas so I know this will be nothing but friendship and im okay with that _._  
                I like tomatoes. I would have to say fried green tomatoes would have to be my favorite though. Now if we start talking about ramen now I could go on and on about ramen. Miso ramen I could eat that all the time and never get bored with it. Do you grow your own tomatoes? How hard it is to keep the plants healthy? My mother has a horrible time keeping the garden alive and I think she has given up or passed it to my dad. If you and she ever meet, you should give her a few pointers. Don’t tell her I said that.  
                No I wasn’t supposed to tell you I was in Finland. Secret mission and all that but since your writing me the cat is out of the bag. If you are speaking about the King in Alta I didn’t take him out. Gaara did and he’s a perfect shot. Hasn’t missed a single shot in the last 4 years. You must have been watching the TV really hard to have had found me that easily. That’s a bit stalkerish don’t you think Teme or it’s because you are fascinated by me? I could get in trouble for telling you stuff like this so hopefully you aren’t going to use this has blackmail later down the line, lol. I have to read this sentence over and over again to see if you were actually commenting me. You compared my hair to sunlight. Awe Sas I didn’t know you could give out compliments. Im so proud of you.  
                I may be a loser but im a funny loser. Now that you have suggested the candy bar with my face on it I think I am going to do it and send it to you. So you wake up with a weird chocolate bar staring at you constantly. Oh yeah im so going to do it. Be prepared Teme, it’s going to happen. Im sorry to hear about your parents. I know the sorry doesn’t make up for your loss but I still feel sad you lost them at such a young age but on the bright side you still have your elder brother and cousins. I have Kiba, the guy with the triangles on his face. He’s been close enough to be called brother but sometimes I do want to beat his ass.  
                Yes I do find your scent a bit erotic and I wouldn’t mind inhaling it over and over again. It got me thinking a little bit a few weeks ago after all the chaos had died down that if I came back to the states would you want to hang out as friends and I know this may sound weird but being around you calms me. If that’s too weird for you don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have wrote it in the first place.

April 9th letter:

                Opening this letter I was surprised you were so concerned about me. I would speak to you more about the Finland case but im forbidden too per their realms government.  
                I am alright, I do not have any injuries and neither does any of my team. We are safe and sound for right now anyway. I wouldn’t believe everything the news says. The treaty between the Finland Realms have already passed with the United Realms so there is nothing to worry about but enough about that bullshit.  
                Let’s talk about your schooling. Im happy that you will be graduating at the end of this month. That’s awesome that your school does a six month intern ship with the career you have chosen just in case you decide that the career you have chosen isn’t the one for you. Are you the only one who did the program or did Karin and Hinata do it as well? I have received a few letters from them but I haven’t replied yet. My mom has been writing me in capital letters which indicates she wants to strangle me because I haven’t responded to her either. Yes my hair is natural spiky, wanna play with it? I do like the feeling of someone playing with my hair just to let you know, it’s soothing.  
                My captain has given us new orders, we will be shipping out tomorrow for Qatar which I am told is nothing but a desert and im not really looking forward to that. I may come back more tan than I already am. Deidara’s roommate’s boyfriend is stationed in Qatar so I will be able to hang out with him for a while till they decide to send us elsewhere or if we get to come home. I miss home to be honest. I have included the new address from Qatar for you.

                                                                                                Naruto Uzumaki.  
                                                                                                                May 6th 2012

                P.S: Your nickname is Teme, if you haven’t noticed, also I sent you a picture of my Unit.

-

_May 15 th 2012_

_Dobe,_

_You don’t understand how relieved I am to have received a letter from you in the mail. I check every day when I come home from work and even before I leave for class thinking maybe it was delivered overnight but to my disappointment nothing. You made me worry you ass. When I got home from work today though my brother said there was a letter waiting for me from a ramen topping and it took me a moment to realize what he meant but I actually smiled when I picked up the envelope. I don’t think I have ever been this happy to receive a letter from a ramen topping and I don’t even like ramen. Exams have been completed finally meaning im only two and a half weeks away from graduating and im so excited to be honest. I have been looking at a few schools I want to apply at and hopefully they will accept me but come on with a last name like Uchiha, who wouldn’t accept my application. Yes Karin and Hinata did the same program as me._  
                _Thank you for giving me the new address to Qatar. I can now send you packages which I have thought about it because at the Café we received this weird candy that you have to make yourself, it’s really weird and the sugar count is like extremely high and I know how much you like sugar. The thought still hurts my teeth. You must have really good genes and that’s not just because you are an alpha either. It’s like the little things that have me thinking about you and what I should send to you. Im not just going to send you candy. A couple of days ago when I was at the store with Kimimaro and Karin we were walking about the Ramen isle, which is odd because I would never go down that isle I was thinking about you and picked up a few bowls of new ramen they had on the shelf. Kimimaro asked what I was going to do with them and I lied saying they were for me which made him arch a brow at me because he knows I don’t like ramen. It’s odd for me to be thinking of small things that remind me of you when I haven’t actually hung out with you or spoken with you since October of last year._  
 _I don’t know if it’s the same for you though. I hear Qatar is nothing but sand and sun so you might come back even more tan which there is nothing wrong with that just wear sunblock to protect your skin so you don’t get cancer when you are old. Your partner might not like that. Speaking of partners, are you and that blonde guy I seen you with still together? The first time I seen you two I thought you were cousins. You two look a lot alike. No offense._  
 _On a lighter note, Karin said to tell your friend Ino that she is happily in a relationship and if she even thought about leaving him, Ino would be the last person she would pick but by the picture you sent she isn’t that bad looking. Hinata wants to know who the guy with the triangles on his face is. Isn’t that Kiba? Who are the rest of the people in your Unit or are you not allowed to tell me that information. The redheaded twins look like they wish to be anywhere but there and you have mentioned the name Kisame and Gaara in your other letters so I don’t know who is who since you didn’t label people. The blue guy and the short silver haired person look like cousins. Their teeth are frightening a little bit though._  
 _I will admit your writing has improved since we have begun this and yes I am going to comment on it every time you get better. ‘Usuratonkachi’ means useless in Japanese and now that I know you barely know it, im going to start writing all my letters in Japanese so you struggle in reading them. >:)_  
 _Yes I grow my own tomatoes and I don’t think I have ever heard of fried green tomatoes to be honest. Whenever you get back or are in town you will have to show me these fried green tomatoes. My garden right now is filled with green tomatoes, but I like them when they are red and plump. Very juicy. I would be more than happy to give your mother pointers on her garden. Yes I compared your hair to sunlight. It’s very bright and yes I can give out compliments I just don’t do it very often so you are lucky. Please don’t send me a candy bar with your face on it. I would be scared for life if you did that and what makes you even think I would keep it? Just a feeling?_  
 _When you do decide to come back to the states I would be more than happy to hang out with you just don’t scent me again you weirdo. Is it wrong for me to be concerned about you? After all the craziness I seen on the TV, you were my only thought for a few weeks and then I didn’t get any letters which made my anxiety creep up even more. Damnit Naruto. No I don’t want to play with your hair, don’t you have a partner for that? Why would you ask me to do that? It does look extremely soft though._  
 _Im glad you are okay._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Teme,

                I am sorry I didn’t name anyone in the picture when I sent it. Ill name them off from left to right. In the back it’s, Zabuza, Kisame, Hidan, Kakashi, Shikamaru and me then in the second row its Sasori, Gaara, Ino, Kiba and Suigetsu. Gaara and Sasori aren’t twins, lol, most people think they are but they aren’t even related. Now the orange haired guy who was able to slide inside the picture at the last minutes is Pein, which to my surprise we are cousins on my dad’s side. Small fucking world if you ask me. I had no idea and neither did he. I find it funny that your brother calls me a ramen topping but what is more awesome is how you were excited to get a letter from me. I look forward to your letters all the time as well and I felt really bad when I wasn’t able to reply back to you. It makes me feel a bit normal when I get to read about your day because over here it’s the same every day. We are literally sitting around doing nothing lol and I will honestly say im not as tan, I think I have actually lightened up since I have been here. I mostly stay inside because its hits the 120’s during the day but I will say the stars are very pretty at night here. Sometimes if you go out far enough on the dunes, the lights from the base are unnoticeable and the sky is so bright. A few weeks ago there was a meteor shower and my thoughts were on you the entire time. I always wondered what your face would look like as you were watching them shoot across the night sky.  
                Im always open for a new kinds of candy and the one you have described sounds really interesting. I’ve never actually had to make the candy myself. Is the candy popular with the kids that come into the café? Yes I do have really good genes. Who is Kimimaro? You have never mentioned that person before. Is ramen the only thing you are going to associate me with? I have other qualities as well like my charming smile and sparkling eyes. I got legs for days and a nice ass according to Karin <Made me laugh> Plus I have my beefy arms which are probably bigger because I have been working out more since there is nothing to do here still.  Kiba has already stolen the chicken ramen bowl you sent and I have yet to get it back. Now the four bowls of miso ramen you sent had me grinning from ear to ear. In all the while I have been over here you, Hinata and Karin are the only ones who have sent me a package. My mother doesn’t count before you say anything.  
                As for partners I am no longer with anyone at the moment. He told me that he had a one night stand with someone while he was drunk and I really don’t condone cheating so I broke it off with him. He has been sending letters through Pein because I have been returning his. To be honest I really don’t have anything to say about it. I was irritated because it happened on his birthday and it took him till last week to tell me and I don’t think he was going to tell me actually. I only found out because we were video chatting and his roommate came home throwing a pregnancy test at him. What a way to find out huh but it’s out of sight out of mind. I have better things to do than to dwell on than a cheater. Let’s get off that subject.  
                I can’t believe you haven’t ever heard of fried green tomatoes, when I come home you and I are going to go this dinner called Sherries and im ordering a bunch of them. You will like them I promise. I just don’t know when I will be coming back is all. But I will let you know. I know where you work for now, I could just come and surprise you. TADA!!! When you said very juicy I thought of something totally different, perverted mind at its finest. I know this may be a little odd but when you said you compared my hair to sunlight, I smile even more every time I look into the mirror because I look at my hair and you come to my thoughts.  
                I can’t believe you shot down my candy bar idea. Im still going to send you one just for shits and giggles or I could send it to your brother and tell him to give it to you. Damn I just gave away my idea.  
Please don’t send me all your letters in Japanese. I can’t read it and it would take more time for me to send you a response if I had to find someone to translate. It’s like you get a kick of out trying to make my life a little harder over here. No—no I know you get a kick out of it. So evil you are Sasuke.  I didn’t know you could be a little evil. You’re so short I didn’t think you had it in you but then again you did call me useless which I find totally inadequate. I am very useful if you really think about it.  
                Since you are so short, I could get things off the top top shelf that you can’t reach and that is all I could come up with. I know short people are somewhat angry people. Sasori is a good example of that. He packs a mean punch.  
                I don’t know why but you being concerned about me has made me really happy and I mean a lot happier than I have been in a while. Since hearing the irritating news, I have been down in the dumps a little bit because if it. I keep thinking that it’s my fault that it happened because im not home but im over here doing my job. I mean is it my fault? Am I neglectful because I am over here and not home? Everyone has a job they have to do, maybe I am just doubting myself and feel guilty for breaking up with someone in a letter but I don’t want it to happen again. Then there is always the thought in the back of my head, if I forgive them will they do it again. I just don’t know Sasuke. These past three weeks have been irritating and its killing me. I sorry for making the letter a little sad at the end.  
                Thank you for thinking about me.

                                                                                                Naruto Uzumaki,  
                                                                                                                May 29th 2012.

-

_June 5 th 2012,_

_Dobe,_   
_Im glad you finally told me who the people were in the picture. Yeah Hinata says Kiba is pretty hot and she wants his address so she can write him like I do you. Pein and you do look alike from this picture, it’s crazy how orange his hair but yours is just bright. It makes me blush to think that you are looking forward to my letters because I do the same. When I read your letters it makes me feel like im undercover and I should be reading your letters in the dark with a flash light while I am trying to avoid getting killed. Is your job that exciting?_   
_OH EXCITING NEWS!!!!!! I graduated last Tuesday so I am officially no longer a college student and it doesn’t feel any different. I just don’t have to get up and go to class anymore. But I do have other news as well, i will be going to Hawaii for three weeks. Not alone of course. I will be going with Karin, Hinata, Juugo and Kimimaro. Hinata has a beach house out there and she invited us to wind down from the stress of college life, which I fine to be very relaxing. I’ve always loved the beach even though I don’t live by one. I would love to watch a meteor shower with you. I have never seen one myself, the lights from the city light up the sky so it’s hard to see the stars. Consider yourself lucky you get to see them. Im jealous._   
_Yes the candy is very popular with the kids that come into the café. We ran out the week before we closed and I don’t think I have ever seen such sad faces before—like ever. But we should have more once the renovations are done. I know I may have not mentioned him before, please forgive me it seems my manners went out the window but Kimimaro is my boyfriend. We haven’t been together long though.                No there are other things that remind me of you. When I see azure whether it be stone or a ring, I think about your eyes and when I see the kids come into the café some of their huge smiles remind me of yours. I don’t think you have a nice ass, maybe chicken legs but that’s it, lol. Hinata agreed about the chicken leg comment. Tell Kiba I will send him more Ramen when I return home. A huge box just for him and now that you have said you are going to surprise me, I look through the windows very often just in case you decide to surprise me as you say. I think I have heard of Sherries but I have never tried any of their food. Karin and Juugo have been trying to get me to go with them because it’s their breakfast place after a night of drinking but I haven’t been motivated to go out. I am more of a couch potato with a good book and yes call me boring because I already know that I am. I may be short but I can still kick your ass._   
_I am sorry to hear about your partner. I really don’t know how to console you because I have never been cheated on but I am sorry that it happened. I really don’t condone cheating either because it hurts both parties not just one and the fact that they didn’t tell you right away is even lower because they meant to keep it as a secret. More hurtful actually and don’t think that it’s your fault for not being home. You are doing your job to make a living and if they can’t handle the pressure of you being gone then why are they with you. Im sure you explained how being a Marine is. I mean, I would understand if you left and was away from me for weeks to months on end. I would be happy knowing that it was me you would be coming home too instead of an empty house or apartment. Don’t ever think you being gone is an excuse for them to cheat. You deserve much more than that twat Naruto. Much more._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Dear Sasuke,

  
                Im so proud of you for graduating and that you are entering the world with high hopes. I entered the military so I wouldn’t have to do that college thing. I don’t think I would be cut out for college if we are being truthful here. I think class is boring and im more into up and going but I have been like that since I was kid. I have never been able to sit still for longer than 10 minutes. I think it called ADHA or ADD one of those I don’t remember.  
                That’s awesome you are going to Hawaii, I have always wanted to go to Hawaii and now you have im jealous. Swimming with sharks is on my bucket list. It’s good to know that you love the beach maybe you and I can go when I come back. While you are on the beach will you take pictures for me? I would really love to see them. I don’t care if they are just phone pictures, any pictures of the beach and the water would be nice to have. Please wear sunblock, you are as pale as a ghost and im sure you will burn.  
Your birthday is coming up isn’t it?  
Yes Sasuke be jelly of all of the meteor showers I get to see.  
                Thank you for letting me know you have a partner. I hope he is treating you well and not going to break your heart. If that happens I’ll kill him and yes that it a threat. You should be the one breaking hearts not having your heart broken and how dare you not think my ass is nice. Do you know how many squats I have to do to get this ass nice and bubbly? Okay maybe I shouldn’t describe my ass as bubbly but you know what I mean. Now that you have me thinking about Sherries I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. You really need to go, even if you are going alone. Their food is wonderful or are you a picky eater.  
                I told Kiba that you would be sending him his own box of Ramen and he jumped for joy, he looked like a little kid and I told him Santa was on his way. He said he loves you already even though he doesn’t remember you. As for Hinata saying he is hot, Kiba stated he needs a picture so he can rate her hotness between 01 and 10. I didn’t understand what that meant until Gaara explained it to me. The hotness scale they say. He said she is currently at a 03 since her name sounds kinda hot. TBH I just don’t get it and I probably never will. I go for personality more than looks. If I had to rate you, you would be an 8.5 because your personality is slightly assholish but it’s hot on you so maybe I will bump you up to a 10. Is that how the scale works because im still confused.  
                I guess you are lucky because I love potatoes, in all shapes and forms. They can be baked or fried im not picky at all. Now when it comes to potato salad I can eat that till I throw up. I love that shit. My mom used to make a separate bowl for me when we would have a cook out because I would finish off the party bowl before anything was made. So yes call me a small fat kid but me and potato salad are best friends. You don’t have to be sorry about my ex and you don’t need to console me even though I wouldn’t mind it. You understand completely what it means to be a Marine’s partner. Damn im jealous of Kimimaro for having you but then again I know your policy. You don’t date alphas so there is my shot anyway.

                                                                                                                Naruto Uzumaki.  
                                                                                                                                June 15 2012.

_June 25 th 2012._

_Naruto,_

_I didn’t know if you would send your letters to the beach house or my house but when I got one a few days ago I was very surprisingly happy. Karin and Hinata leaned over my shoulder the entire time I was reading it and then we went on a small shopping spree since Kiba wanted to see what Hinata looked like. I don’t think I have ever seen her come out of the dressing room looking as happy as she did. So tell Kiba good job, also Karin and Hinata both have commented on your handwriting so it wasn’t me this time. Haha. There are a few pictures from Karin to Ino just to rub her the wrong way as I was told to put it. I don’t know what that means but yeah._  
                _Okay so you know how you told me I needed to wear sunblock, well I though opting for a shirt would help me but it didn’t. The sun here in Hawaii is much stronger apparently than the sun in the Northern Realms which is the same fucking sun and has the ability to shine through a white shirt because not only am I burnt on my arms and my legs but my back and chest are pink. Im not talking like rock candy pink, im talking like lobster pink and I had been running a fever for two days now. Is it possible to get sick from the sun because I felt like I was dying? I curled up into a ball on the top bunk and stayed there watching movies till I felt better which I do now so please do not worry. I don’t want you to worry about me since you have enough to worry about as is._  
 _Yes my birthday is coming up next month and im not looking forward to it. Either Itachi is going to throw me a party or Karin and Hinata will or maybe they will just forget about it and not remember but I highly doubt it. You are going to be so jelly as you put it, the second week we were here, it was like a few days after I sent my letter, I got to swim with sharks then turned around the next day and swam with dolphins. How jealous are you now?_  
 _Also I think it’s called ADHD not ADD, maybe you need to look those up and remember the difference. Plus Im going to ignore the assholish comment you wrote and just say you rated me a 10 on the hotness scale because I am the definition of hot and you know it even though I had to have Hinata and Karin explain it to me as well. Hinata rated you a 7 and Karin rated you a 9 so you’re basically an 8 in their books if you average it out. Depends if you are good at math or not._  
 _No im not a picky eater, okay wait maybe I am but only on a few things. Sweets is the one I am mostly picky on because im not fond of them so yeah I guess I am a picky eater. I had to laugh at the bubbly ass commented because I have never heard someone describe their ass as bubbly before. I’ll have to take a look next time I see you without giving it away of course. Now here is the honest time, I have never had potato salad, like I didn’t even know what it was till you wrote it and then I went and looked it up. To my disappointment it wasn’t just a salad with potatoes on it but this yellowish cluster fuck of ingredients that I have no desire to ever try or be in the vicinity of EVER. How can you eat that stuff, it looks disgusting._  
 _I don’t know if I should say you are welcome for me telling you I have a partner. I find it entertaining you call him my partner instead of my boyfriend. Yes he is treating me well, he respects my personal space and doesn’t cross the line when my anxiety flares up. To be honest with you, the only thing I have done with him is hold hands and that is probably as far as it will go because I do not feel the desire to go any further. I don’t know, it’s just a feeling that i have. Like how most people when they hold their partners hand, they feel all tingly and want to move in closer but I don’t feel that when I hold his hand. I want to let go and take a few steps away and it’s not like I don’t like being touched it just feels like there is no connection there. Maybe if I felt a connection with him I would be more interested but look at me, pouring my concerns out in a letter to you when this is really my problem. You really don’t have to worry about it, im just rambling from this point. Maybe it’s because im tired or something I don’t know._  
 _I know you told me not to feel sorry about your ex but I can’t help but think about what it has done to you. I know I can’t see your face but im sure you are sad or angry about it. I mean I would angry is I was cheated on and not told for a while and the way you found out like I have said before was bullshit. You shouldn’t be jealous of Kimimaro for having an understanding partner like me because im sure he doesn’t understand me at all and he is just taking it day by day. I wouldn’t mind consoling you because I know you are probably hurting. You were with him for a few years if I remember right so you have a right to feel this way but you shouldn’t feel like you failed because you didn’t. You are an amazing person Naruto and anyone would be lucky to have you because I know I would._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

////

“Can’t we just go back to the beach?” Hinata groaned and sunk down on the newly remodels counter top.

“I wish we could, I feel like I didn’t get my tan over my body fully.” Karin turned her back to the Café entrance. They had been back for almost three weeks from Hinatas beach house and all they wanted to do was return. Karin missed being able to get up and so swimming early in the morning before the birds were even up. As soon as they returned home, she felt her skin become clammy and dull from the polluted city air as she called it.

“You are still tan Karin.” Hinata rolled her eyes. “We haven’t been gone that long and besides haven’t you been going to the tanning beds since we have been back?”

Karin nodded, “Yes I have but artificial sun isn’t the actual sun.”

“Sasuke birthday is next week what are we going to do about it?” Hinata asked out of the blue.

She sighed, “I really don’t know to be honest. I thought about having a surprise party here for him and get his brother into it as well. I mean, Sasuke is turning 24 and he did nothing for his birthday last year, because of all that bullshit that happened. I think a surprise party would be nice.”

“How the hell would we get him here though without him knowing what’s up?” Hinata questioned.

“I’ll speak with Kakuzu about him coming here to do inventory. If we parked in the back behind the building he won’t see any of our cars.” Karin patted her chin with her right index finger.

“So sneaky you are.” Hinata laughed, “Like a little sneaky snake.” She did in a southern accent.

The bell above the door rang, grabbing both of the girl’s attention and Karin turned around. “Welcome to the re—holy shit.”

“Good to see you too Karin.” He beamed.

“When the fuck did you return?” She asked, quickly rounded the counter and hugging him. For a moment she lingered in his arms before taking a step back but kept her hands resting on his upper arms. “Have you gotten bigger since last you were here?”

“One question at a time.” He laughed, “I have become a little bigger, I can bench over 300 now and I no longer have chicken legs Hinata.” He shot her a glance.

She shrugged her shoulders, “Finally got that leg day in Naruto.”

He frowned, “You have no idea. But I have been home since July 6th. I’ve been spending time with family before I got out and about. It’s nice to sit at home with the parents and do absolutely nothing for a week. No training or drills. I’ve been a potato if we are being truthful here.”

“I see.” She dropped her hands from his shoulders. “Please sit, we have so much to talk about.”

“We do but I was wondering if Sasuke was here.” He asked taking a seat at a nearby table and she finally notice the white envelope in his hand.

“He doesn’t work Mondays.” She answered, taking a seat across from him.

“Well fuck.” He groaned, running a hand through his spiky hair. “I wanted to surprise him with this.” He palmed the letter, “I guess I will just wait than. He works tomorrow right?”

Karin nodded, “Yes he does but why don’t you wait till Saturday.”

“Why? What is going on Saturday?” He eyed her, trying to figure out what she had planned.

“Hinata and I are planning a surprise party for Sasuke this weekend.” She began and Naruto pulled out his cellphone to check the calendar.

“The 21st?” He asked.

“Yep, since his actual birthday is next Monday but why not have it the weekend before?” She grinned, “I just have to convince his stuck up brother to help.”

“Itachi?” Naruto asked, “He doesn’t sound like a bad guy the way Sasuke talks about him in his letters.”

“Itachi is an asshole.” Hinata said from the counter, “Real dick if you know what I mean.”

“Interesting.” Naruto nodded.

Karin pointed at the letter to grab his attention, “What’s this letter about?”

“Nothing.” He quickly said.

“Looks pretty thick to be nothing.” She arched a brow.

“Why are you so fucking nosy?”

“Because I am bitch.” She snapped back and Naruto laughed. “How’s Ino? Still drooling over me?”

“Yes she is and she called you a cunt for sending those teasing pictures.” He answered.

“Where is she? Did she get to come home as well?” Karin asked nonchalant.

Naruto chuckled, “She is currently still overseas and that’s all I can tell you.”

“You’re no fun.” She pouted. “So are you going to come to the party?”

Naruto nodded, “Yes I will.”

Karin leaned over the table and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

“Yes.” He muttered into her ear.

“Bring Kiba too.” She whispered.

“Yes Ma’am.”

////

In the elevator, Hinata tapped her foot against the marble floor and crossed her arms under her bust, clearly irritated that the elevator had stopped on three different floors before finally hitting the top floor. The gray sundress she wore matched the heels she decided to wear made her look more like her father and she likes but she had to look presentable before suckering Itachi into paying for the party for his little brother. At the ding of the top floor, she took a wobbly step through the doors on the lush carpet approaching the beta woman at the desk who sat the phone down and looked up to acknowledge her.

“Good Afternoon Ma’am, how can I help you?” She smiled.

“Yes good afternoon, im here to see Itachi, is he busy?” Hinata looked over the woman with a thick purple birthmark running down each of her cheeks till she caught the sight of a name tag. ‘Rin’

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, opening the black book that read today's date.

“No I do not but im a family friend and I need to speak with him.” She clasped her hands in front of her in an innocent fashion.

“Im sorry miss—

“Hinata Hyuga.” She answered with an irritated smile.

“Well Miss Hyuga, im sorry to inform you but if you do not have an appointment I am not permitted to let you in.” Rin stated, looking around the woman as the elevator dinged again. “Afternoon Shisui.”

“Rin.” He nodded at her before looking at Hinata. “Miss Hyuga, what are you doing here?”

She turned around on her heel, “I was here to speak with Itachi, but since I don’t have an appointment I can’t.” She took a few steps from the desk towards him with a few tones of spite in her voice at the assistant. “I guess I will just go home than.”

“Nonsense, for you to travel all the way here would have been a waste.” He touched the small oh her back as he made his way past Rins desk, “Please allow me to accompany you.”

“That’s would be so nice.” She fake and smile and cast a glare at Rin as she walked past.

“You can drop your act Hinata.” Shisui chuckled as they both entered Itachis office.

Itachi waved at them to be quiet as he pointed to the computer screen and the voices of a few other people echoed through the silent office. Kicking off her heels, Hinata took a seat at one of the couches and propped her feet up on the coffee table and pulled out her cellphone. Pretending to busy herself on Facebook, she listened to the stock meeting Itachi was having and noted a few things that sparked her interest before he ended the call with a sigh.

“It’s not every day a Hyuga is in my office.” Itachi took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“It’s not every day I have to come see you either.” She kept scrolling. “But yet here I am.”

“Why did you let her in here?” Itachi asked Shisui.

“Her father owns 25% of our stock.” Shisui reminded him and took a seat on the opposite couch.

“Made yourself comfortable I see.” Itachi rolled his eyes and joined them, “Would you like something to drink Hinata?”

“No I am alright.” She locked her phone and sat it on her lap before looking at Itachi.

“So what do I own this pleasure?” He crossed one of his legs over his knee.

“Karin and I have come up with a plan for Sasukes birthday.” She began, “We want to hold a surprise party for him at The Red Cloud but we are going to need your help.”

“My help?” He repeated.

She nodded, “Yes, decorations, food, a cake, music and gifts. You know the works.”

“So you want me to be the pocket book.” He arched a fine brow.

“You know me so well.” She smiled with a little laugh.

“Have you even cleared this with Kakuzu?” He questioned and once more she nodded.

“We spoke with him yesterday. Saturday he is going to call Sasuke and say that he needs him to go and do inventory in the back for a few hours. The blinds will be down so Sasuke won’t know and we will be waiting for him. Sasuke has already stated he doesn’t wanted a party but we don’t care. There is another surprise we have for him but no one is to know about it till it shows up.” She grinned, thinking about Naruto.

“It’s not a male stripper is it?” Shisui asked concerned.

“No you pervert.” She glared at him. “But now that I think about it.”

“I’ll pay for the party as long as you do not hire a stripper.” Itachi quickly said holding up his hands to stop her continuous thoughts.

A small chuckle rose from her throat, “I knew you would see it my way.”

“How come we don’t have her on our board of directors?” Shisui asked, “Just the way she speaks makes me think that she would put them all down in one sentence.”

“Don’t think I haven’t thought about it.” Itachi glanced between the two, “But I can’t.”

“Why not.”

Hinata smirked, “It’s because im an omega.”

////

Naruto checked himself in the mirror for the fifth time that evening. Even though he wore orange cargo shorts, a plain black shirt and black shocks, he felt somewhat out of place. Karin and Hinata hadn’t told him what to wear. He didn’t know it the party was going to be formal or casual. With the letter in his back pocket along with a gift card to the book store Hinata told him Sasuke likes to go too, he headed down stairs were Kiba was waiting for him at the front door.

“We can’t wear the same thing, you need to go change.” Kiba teased, shoving his hands into his white cargo shorts.

“Excuse me.” Naruto looked up attire up and down. “Our shirts are the only thing the same so you can kiss ass.” He grabbed the keys. “We will be back later on mom, I have a key don’t worry.”

“Wait,” She said coming from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel, “Where are you two headed?”

“Hinata and Karin are holding a surprise birthday party for Sasuke.” He opened the front door and his mother’s face lit up.

“Tell him I said hello.” She smiled and waved them off from the front door.

Half of the drive from the base, Kiba and Naruto sat with nothing but the radio on. Not sure that had happened but the look on their mothers face was concerning. After arriving home a few weeks ago and showing up at the house unannounced, Naruto and Kiba both thought she would pulverize them in the front yard for not telling her they were coming home in the first place but it wasn’t like that at all. She embraced both of them at the same time, sobbing against their chests and thanking them for coming back safe and sound.

Minato had given them a brief run down after Kushina had went to bed to why she was so emotional. Turns out the news and a few of the higher ups told the families the Anbu team and a few of the delegates had perished in a plane crash on the way home from Qatar which hadn’t been the truth at all. What Naruto really wanted to know was who spread it around because no one knew they were coming home but right now he had other things to worry about.

When the plane touched down three weeks ago he hadn’t been happier to be home. Not because Sasuke was there but because he missed his mother and family. He even got the run down on Pein from his father and it turns out him and Pein are first cousins because Pein is his sister’s son. Naruto stopped listening halfway through because it was a long and complicated story that didn’t peek his interest and he thought about what Sasuke had written about him have ADHD and he laughed about it.

“Are you nervous?” Kiba asked, as they pulled up to the café and broke Naruto out of his thoughts.

“What did you say?” Naruto turned off the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition.

“I asked if you were nervous.” He repeated.

Naruto shook his head. “No im not nervous but you should be.” He opened the door and left the truck.

“Why?” He followed him.

“Because Hinata is here too.” Naruto smirked and Kiba stopped dead in his tracks.

“What the fuck why didn’t you tell me.” He growled. “I look like shit.”

“Because I wanted to see your face when I said it.” Naruto chuckled as he rounded the side of the build from the parking lot. He waited a moment before he heard the footsteps of Kiba behind him and opened the door to The Red Cloud.

No one had noticed him and Kiba slip in. The soft sound of classical music played from the speakers above as they snuck into the back of the crowd. He spotted Karin and Hinata standing close to Sasuke near the present table and she happened to look up and lock eyes with him before a huge smile spread across her face. He nodded his head to the side to show her Kiba, making her grin even wider and he realized what it meant. She didn’t tell Hinata that Kiba was coming, just like she didn’t tell Sasuke that he was going to show.

He watched the expressions Sasuke made as he opened his presents one by one and remember the one he still had in his back pocket for him and he wondered what Sasuke would look like when he would open his. He was captivated by the way Sasuke held each wrapped gift as if it would break and even the smile that formed across his face that was much different that when they had first met. It was softer, more meaningful and he noticed the small dimples on the side of his mouth when the smile widened.  From beside him, he noticed Kiba had disappeared, probably to get the courage to meet Hinata, who had given him a small wave as he entered.

“So you must be the ramen topping.” A deep voice behind him and the scent of another dominate rolled over his shoulders into his nostrils. It was a warning and Naruto had to hold back a smirk.

“That I am.” He held out his hand to the other, “You must be Itachi.”

“How did you know?” He asked, grasping his hand with force and shaking it, impressed that they were the same height. 

“You look like an older version of Sasuke.” He commented and the man standing beside Itachi covered his mouth as he laughed. “Izuna I presume?”

“Yep.” He nodded, taking a drink from the cup he held.

Blue eyes shifted from Itachi’s face to the other man as he took his hand back, “You must be Shisui.”

“At your service.” He nodded. “I like him already, he knows who is who.”

“Sasuke talked about you three in his letters a lot, I feel like I already know you three.” He nervously rubbed the back of his head, “It’s nice to have faces with names though.”

“How did you know who was who?” Shisui asked.

“You are taller than Itachi. Itachi has long hair and Izuna has the crooked nose.” Naruto answered, getting a chuckle from Itachi and Shisui.

“That isn’t funny.” Izuna stopped laughing.

“He’s right though.” Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

“Fuck off Itachi.” Izuna growled and left the small group.

“Does Sasuke know you are here?” Itachi asked, “He has been worried since you haven’t sent him a letter in a while.”

Naruto shook his head a little. “No he doesn’t know I am here, Karin said it needed to remain a secret until today for some strange reason.”

“I see.” He looked behind Naruto to see the redhead shifting through the crowd. “Speaking of the red devil.” He pointed behind him. “Karin.”

“Fuck off Itachi.” She said grabbing Narutos arm. “Juugo and Hinata are keeping him busy which gives me enough time to get you two alone.”

“Isn’t this kinda weird. Doesn’t Sasuke have a boyfriend?” Naruto spoke low but allowed her to pull him towards the other side of the café till he was staring at the back of Sasukes head.

“That’s not important right now.” She stated looking around to see if Kimimaro was even there yet.

 Juugo looked up at Karin, nodding at the small smile she gave him before he gave Sasuke a small excuse and walked away but Hinata stayed.

“So have you received anymore letters from Naruto?” Hinata asked loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Sasuke shook his head, “No I haven’t. I hope he is okay though.” He knitted his brows together while watching her eye shift from him to sometime behind him. “His last letter didn’t indicate anything about moving bases. Are you sure the letter didn’t go to the beach house?”

“Im sure Sasuke, Neji said if there was a letter sent to you he would send it to me.” Hinata smiled when Naruto blushed behind Sasuke.

“What are you looking at Hina—” Sasuke turned around and looked up at the Alpha. “Naruto.” His breathe caught in his throat.

“Happy birthday Sasuke.” Naruto smiled down at him, not noticing that Hinata and Karin were slowly stepping away. His eyes were focused solemnly on Sasukes face and how a few rings of red outlines his pupil. Even with the implant, Naruto could smell Sasukes hint of coconut and he smiled when Sasuke gave a small nervous laugh. “It’s nice to see you too.”

“What are you doing here?” He finally asked after a couple of minutes.

“Karin invited me.” He answered, “Are you surprised?” he muttered so only Sasuke could hear him and reached up, lightly brushing a few strands of his bangs from his face. “Your eyes are very mesmerizing today.”

Sasuke allowed the touch for a moment but hearing the bell over the door to the cafe had him pulling his head back and ignoring the compliment, “Im very surprised. I thought you were still in Qatar.”

“No, they shipped us back the first week of July.” He nodded, dropping his hand from Sasukes face and to his back pockets.  “I have something for you.”

“You really did have to get me anything.” Sasuke waved his hands nervously in  front of him as Naruto held out the letter and the small wrapped gift.

“This is the last letter I wrote before we left and I knew I would get here before it did so I decided to hand deliver it to you as well as a birthday gift.” Naruto smiled, gesturing for him to take both items.

As Sasuke took the letter from one hand and the gift from the other, his fingers lightly touched Narutos palm and a small tingle ran through his fingertips causing him to jerk his hands back with the items clutched. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and didn’t understand why he felt so nervous all of a sudden. Was it him? Was it the room or was it just because the man he had written so many letters for was standing in front of him in the flesh and all he could think about was running.

“Thank you.” He gave him a small smile, trying to hide the blush that adored his cheeks. “Please stay and enjoy the rest of the party.” He said in a small voice and quickly made his way to the back room and out of sight of everyone.

“Did you give him the letter?” Kiba asked, joining Naruto near the gift table with a plate of cake in his hands.

“Yes.” Naruto answered.

“What about the gift?”

“Gave him that too.” Naruto nodded.

“Why did he run off so fast?” Kiba asked stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth.

“I don’t know.”

////

“Did you enjoy your birthday party?” Itachi asked later that evening once they had returned home.

“Who suckered you into paying for it?” Sasuke asked, slipping off his shoes near the front door.

“Hyuga.” He growled while Sasuke laughed.

“Sucker.” He smiled, picking up the bag that held all his gifts. “Im going to head to bed. I have an early morning at the café tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Itachi waved to him as he headed up the stairs.

“Goodnight Tach thank you for the birthday party.” Sasuke headed up the stairs towards his room. Closing the door he leaned against the wood and took a deep breath of his surroundings trying to filter out the minty scent that lingers in his nose. Each of Narutos letters smelled the exact same and he couldn’t help but feel excited when he would read them. As soon as his fingers touched the paper, a calming feeling would overtake him and he couldn’t help but smile.

Sitting on the edge of his bed with the bag of his gifts near his feet, he dug inside looking for the gift and letter Naruto had written him. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed to take the gift and letter from Naruto. Maybe it was the small tingling feeling he had felt when he accidentally touched his palm, whatever it was it felt like a shock to his system because he had never experienced something like that and if he was going to be honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind if it happened again.

Taking a deep breath, he peeled back the flap of the envelope on the letter and slide out the papers in one go.

“ _Dear Sasuke,_  
                _This letter may not reach you by the time I make it home so I decided to bring it with me and hand deliver it to you instead. Sort of like a surprise on my end. Just the thought of giving this too you in person makes me a bit nervous because it’s been five months since we started writing and I feel like I know more about you than I should. I know you have told me you have a boyfriend and that you don’t date alphas but I would wait an entire lifetime if it meant that i could be the one who stands beside you through everything. Thick or thin._  
 _Is it selfish of me to be happy that the only thing you have done with your partner is hold his hand? Is it selfish of me to want to touch you and see if I am the one who gives you that tingly fingertip feeling you spoke about in your previous letter? I don’t mind you sharing your concerns with me, it makes me feel closer to you because you are opening up about your thoughts that you are afraid to tell others. You say you don’t want me to worry about you but when I read that you were sick, the only thing I wanted to do was fly over to Hawaii and take care of you till you weren’t sick anymore. I don’t know where this comes from, maybe it’s just nature but I have this need deep inside that wants to protect you and make sure no harm comes to you._  
 _The thought of you making a disgusting face at potato salad makes me grin from ear to ear where I actually do look like a dobe and for some strange reason, I hear you saying it to me in that annoyed voice you always have whenever I am around and I find myself wanting to hear it over and over again. Is it just my thoughts that are driving me crazy or am I truly crazy?_  
 _Even after all this time, I still have feelings for you and you don’t have to return them because I know it’s not your policy but I just needed to get it off my chest. I’ve tried getting you off my mind but it doesn’t seem to work. The beautiful pale face and eyes with the red rim outlining the pupil still haunts my vision sometimes and I catch myself staring at the secret picture of you smiling with Hinata at the beach a few weeks ago. You tell me not to jealous but I am. Im jealous that he gets to see you whenever he wants. Im jealous that he gets to hold your hand and see you smile. Im jealous that he gets to see the cute little way you cock your head to the side when you are thinking about something or when you are thinking of a comeback. I want to be the one who holds your hand and brushes your bangs off your face when you are frustrated or happy just to see you blush. Is it selfish of me to want to be with you always?_  
 _Naruto Uzumaki._ ” Sasuke read out loud, noticing the small wet droplets on the page smearing the ink.

With a shaky breath with covered his mouth and turned his head to the side before shutting his eyes and muttered, “No it’s not selfish.”

 

 

(Funny Ramen shop Gyoza Kracie Popin' Cookin' DIY candy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is excited when i said i would post the letters between them!! Did i deliver or did i deliver? What did everyone think of the Letter? Could you feel the emotions and the underline flirtation? This chapter was so fun to write tbh even though it took me what felt like forever to write it. Im glad its done and i made my deadline to get it posted.  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Jan 24th  
> Periscope will be posted Jan 17th.


	18. Never to late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kiba move from Kushinas home.  
> Sasuke gets a better job as does Hinata.  
> And an unexpected person pops back up in Narutos world.

Naruto heaved the last box from the back of his truck up the porch stairs to his room and passed Gaara along the way up the stairs doing the same thing. To his surprise a woman came by his parents’ house a few days after Sasukes birthday and gave a packet to him and Kiba both with an address on it. Informing them they would be able to move into the duplex that weekend and here they were.

Naruto had always thought he would be housed with Kiba since they were in the same Unit but that wasn’t the case. When he showed up at the base house Gaara’s suv was pulled against the double garage with the back full of his things from his siblings’ house and his bed tied to the roof the vehicle with rope. Naruto had to laugh before he left the cab and wondered how he was able to get past the base gate with that on the roof. Next door as he was unloading a few boxes his mother helped him pack and watched Shika’s new truck pull into the driveway next to Kiba’s Tahoe with a bed full of his furniture. The base had offered to move them from their previous homes but all of them declined, stating they had vehicles big enough to move their own things.

“So you are the one who is going to be housed with Kiba.” Gaara teased from the porch as Shikamaru exited his truck.

“Please tell me you are shitting me.” He groaned once Kiba exited the garage.

“No he isn’t shitting you fuckstick.” He pelvic thrusted into the air. “Just you and me babeh!!”

“Oh someone please shoot me now.” He frowned, closing the door and looked up at the duplex. “Gaara will you trade me please. Let Naruto have Kiba.”

Gaara shook his head, “Nope im already moved in and so is he. You are stuck with him.”

“He isn’t that bad to live with guys.” Naruto chuckled, joining Gaara on the porch, “Just don’t feed him after midnight is all.”

Shika arched a brow, “What does that mean?”

“Did you just call me a gremlin?” Kiba asked while opening the back of his Tahoe.

“What the hell is a gremlin?” Shika asked.

Kiba dramatically touched his chest and stared at the other Alpha, “Don’t worry I will show you. We have the rest of our lives together.”

“Oh I fucking hope not.” Shika shook his head and began unloading the back of his cab. With the help of Gaara and Naruto, the furniture was hauled carefully into the house and placed where Shika wanted it before being asked to help with the rest of the boxes.

Naruto noted that their home was the same as their own. The garage on the west an east wall with the front door facing south. From the small entryway their living room was to the left with a conjoined space big enough for the dining room table Kushina had given them. At the back of the house before the kitchen was the bathroom and the laundry closet on the other side. When Gaara and Naruto both entered the kitchen they looked around the extra cabinet space and smiled at each other.

As for upstairs, Gaara was gracious enough to allow Naruto to have the master bedroom and bathroom while he took the smaller bedroom that didn’t have a bathroom attached at the other end of the hall closet to the stairs. At the end of a small dark hallway next to Gaara’s room, they discovered a door that exited out onto a balcony they shared with Shika and Kiba and only realized this when Kiba came barreling out onto the deck with a beer in his hand.

“Well hello.” Kiba leaned against the wooden railing and wiggled his eyebrows at Gaara. “You come here often?”

“I’ll have to make sure to lock that door so he can’t enter whenever he wants too.” Gaara chuckled.

“We might as well just barricade the door.” Naruto laughed.

“We are adults now and you are still assholes to me.” Kiba frowned, taking a drink of his beer.

“Where did you get beer?” Gaara asked.

“I bought it before I came over here. I didn’t know if it was just going to be me here or what so I was going to drink away the loneliness.” Kiba took another drink and looked to Gaara. “I gave Shika the master bedroom.”

“Oh good no one is sharing a wall with you.” Naruto nodded and leaned against thick wood. “I’ll make sure to put my TV on that wall Shikamaru.”

“I was going to do the same.” He laughed. “Where is Ino and that Suigetsu guy going to be staying if we are all rooming with one another?”

“Ino gets her own home,” Naruto pointed to the one story next to their home. “Dad said they aren’t going to house her with another male even if she is an Alpha and as for Suigetsu I do not know what they are going to do with him. I know Kisame is sharing a home with Zabuza and Haku because they live next door to mom.”

“At least we are all together and do not have to travel far to hang out with each other.” Shika commented.

“Very true.” Gaara nodded “Is the reason we came back early because Ino went on that secret mission no one is supposed to know about?”

All three of them nodded to him.

“She told me a few of the minor details, something about the German Realms but that was it.” Naruto replied, “I didn’t pry into it too hard. If she wanted me to know more, she would have told me.”

“She has Kisame and Hidan with her as well as Kakashi so im sure she will be safe.” Shikamaru nodded.

“Oh Shika, I was told to remind you before I left that if you don’t call Temari she was going to hunt you down.” Gaara informed him.

“Her threats never cease do they?”

Gaara shook his head, “Not when she wants something.”

“It’s about time someone wants Shika. Shit it’s been since high school he actually has had a girlfriend or even someone remotely wanting to touch his dick.” Naruto joked.

“How can you say that about me when we still have virgin boy over here?” Shikamaru pointed to Kiba.

“I forgot about him.” Naruto chuckled, “Did you even meet Hinata or did you just stare at her from the corner like a creeper?”

“I waved at her.” He defended himself.

“So you were a creeper.” Gaara repeated what Naruto had said.

“To get to know her, you might actually have to do more than just wave at her.” Shika shook his head and popped him in the back of the head.

“I will get there, shit, just give me some damn time.” Kiba rubbed the spot where Shika popped him.

“She will be an old lady by the time he actual makes a move.” Gaara laughed, “Maybe I should just swoop in and snatch her.”

Naruto’s lips were a thin line as he looked away.

“What?” Gaara looked at him.

“She thinks you are weird. Not having eyebrows and all, you know.” He kept looking at the side of the house. “So good luck.”

“I probably have a better chance with her since im the only normal one here.” Shikamaru stated and all three of the others looked to him. “I bet you all are thinking the same huh. Well you have dog breathe here who has red triangles down his face like a tattoo.” he pointed to Gaara, “You have the eyebrowless wonder over here” finger slid to Naruto, “Than you have the whisker thing that makes you look like a fox.”

Naruto closed his mouth and opened it a couple times trying to think of a comeback but nothing came to his mind till Kiba said.

“Well at least my hair doesn't look like a pineapple.”

“Is that all you can say?” Shika asked.

“For right now—yes.” Kiba nodded, storming back into his side of the house mumbling to himself about how Shika was a dick and a few other things they weren't able to understand.

Surprising a cool breeze swept through the open balcony, ruffling their hair as they leaned again the wooden railing in utter silence. Over the years of being an Alpha Marine, Naruto learned that silence was golden and being on mission after mission, he had to follow the rules and regulations of the Marine handbook or he would be punished for it. The once loud mouth kid that was in elementary school and middle school, who defied teaches and authority figures was now a well-respected Marine who knew when to be silent.

He always wondered what it would have been like if he had been like this when he was younger. The quiet kid that hears the tiniest of things from the adults. He could have used the information to his advantage, he liked being the loud mouth kid but then again it did get him into all sorts of trouble.

“You know the News has given our Unit a name since other countries are talking about us.” Shika broke the silence.

“A name huh.” Gaara huffed, “Please tell me it’s not stupid.”

“Dad’s unit was named The Yellow Flash.” Naruto commented.

“Mom told me they are calling us The Anbu.” Shika smirked.

“Anbu.” Gaara repeated. “Why that name?”

Shika shrugged his shoulders, “I really don’t know.”

“It’s because we are in and out before they know we are detected. Like Ninjas.” Naruto began, “The first mission we were on we got done with it in three hours when it should have taken us all night. We killed eleven people, Gaara was able to take out three people at once before the fourth was able to run anywhere. As for the search and rescue mission we did with the princes. We took down an entire base of people while freezing our asses off. We are the replacement generation for the Yellow Flash Unit. Younger, faster and smarter than our forefathers and they are seeing it.”

“Well look at you being all technical and shit.” Gaara laughed. “I think there was an underline meaning that you love and adore us.”

“No underline meaning just the truth is all.” Naruto shrugged and pushed off the railing, heading towards the door to their half. When Shika started to speak his hand stopped on the handle.

“The younger generation of Alpha’s will always surpass their forefathers just as nature intended.”

Looking over his shoulder he smirked. “I would expect no less.”

////

“Good morning Sasuke.” Itachi said before taking a bite of his bagel.

Keeping his eyes cast to the floor, Sasuke held his hand up to his cheerful brother as he passed the dining room table and into the kitchen. The smell of coffee loomed heavy in the air and all he wanted was to feel the delicious goodness running down his throat even if it was just straight black. Taking the first small sip, he sat down in his usual spot before glancing at his brother.

“Now you may speak.” He commented.

“I forgot you were an asshole without your coffee first thing in the morning.” He frowned and popped the last small piece of bagel into his mouth.

“No to everyone, just you.” Sasuke smiled.

“Im just that special huh?” He asked.

Sasuke nodded, “Yep, what are little brothers for?”

“Being pains in the ass.” Itachi muttered against his cup and took a sip.

“Im going to ignore that comment but later im going to send you my resume. Will you take a look at it, with the cover letter I have already typed up and tell me if its okay or not.” He requested.

“Are you already thinking about applying for teacher positions?”

The omega nodded, “Yeah, I don’t see why not. School starts August 16, well most schools start on that date and the schools im looking into are mostly elementary schools.”

“Do you have any schools you want?” Itachi questioned, “I know the Alpha schools are off limits but what about the private academies around here?”

“I was looking into going to North Elementary or Realm Elementary since they are fairly close to the house. I will try to put a resume into Konoha Base Elementary but I doubt they will even look at it since Im not military.” He rolled his eyes at the last part and took a sip from his steamy cup.

“It’s not going to hurt.” Itachi smiled at him, “Just send me the file and I will look at it while I am at work.”

“Thank you.”

Itachi rose from his chair, taking his plate and mug with him into the kitchen, “How did Kimimaro like the party?” he asked nonchalant. “You did say he doesn't like crowded places.”

Sasuke quietly sat his cup down and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, he didn’t show up.” he glared at the cup, “He sent me a text saying he couldn't make it.”

 _Oh he did—_ Itachi thought to himself before putting on a fake frown. “What a bummer, I think he would have enjoyed being there with you.”

“Yeah I did too.”

“At least I got to meet the ramen topping that kept you sending letters here.” Itachi blurted, waiting for Sasukes reaction. “He is surprisingly tall. I didn’t expect him to be blonde though or look like he does.”

It look a moment for Sasuke to register the words but what Naruto had said popped up into his head. Was his eyes mesmerizing? “Wait—what?”

“I said, I met Naruto. Tall blonde guy with the birthmark that looks like whiskers. Nice guy, I like him.” He used his name this time. “I wish you would listen sometimes.”

“I wasn’t even paying attention, you ass.” Sasuke shot back. “What do you mean you like him?”

“You can figure it out.” Itachi winked, heading for the door. He tuned out the ramblings of Sasuke and opened the door, “You know I’ve always had a thing for blondes.” and with that he slipped out the front door.

Sasuke wanted to strangle him but he didn’t have time for that. He needed to gather his things and head to the cafe to open. For the past couple of days, Narutos last letter has been the top thing on his mind and the reaction he had to the letter was something entirely different. He even folded the letter perfectly so that it would fit into his wallet without looking bulky in his back pocket. The key word being selfish in the letter was the key word to his confusion.

Sasuke didn’t think it to be selfish to want something they were unable to have. Naruto knew his policy about not dating Alphas and he had respected it, telling him his feels despite knowing he was going to be rejected but now even Sasuke was doubting his policy. After everything that had happened, he expected himself to send one letter and be done and over with thanking this man his brother said he needed to thank but after receiving a response, he couldn’t help but open it up and read the horribly written paragraphs. Right then and there he should have rolled his eyes and thrown it away but something inside said he should respond. He had repeatedly read over the letters one by one and he felt something. Something he had never felt and now it was more.

More potent, more dominate and the softly spoken words written on the last letter in legible ink so he could read it without guessing what it said, it also meant that Naruto took his time in writing it. What did it all mean?

A tap on his shoulder startled him and he looked up to see Hinata’s lilac eyes knitted in concern.

“Are you alright?” She asked, stepping back, “You have been staring at the pot of coffee for almost ten minutes.” She looked down at her watch. “What’s heavy on your mind?”

“Nothing of importance.” He lied.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, cocking her head to the side huffing, “Uh huh and the sky is green. You don’t just space out for ten minutes with nothing on your mind. The Sasuke I know doesn't space out.”

“Maybe the Sasuke you knew has changed.” He whispered with a deep exhale.

She dropped her arms and raised her brow. She had never seen Sasuke like this before. Quickly she looked around the lobby of the cafe and noted only two people sat in the back which gave her the perfect opportunity as Karin came from the back room with coffee creamer.

“What’s wrong Sasuke?” Karin asked, passing behind him towards the small fridge. “Don’t say there isn’t anything wrong because your look gave you away.” She bend down after opening the door and made room for the creamer.

“Im conflicted.” He blurted.

Karin and Hinata exchanged a look. “Conflicted about what?”

Sasuke debated with himself on pulling the letter from his pocket or just telling them to forget it till Karin draped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. “You don’t have to explain if you don’t feel comfortable.”

When Karin took her arms off him, he turned around to face them. Nervously he scratched his neck, pulling out his wallet and handing it to Karin. “Narutos last letter is in there”

She shook her head and handed the wallet back to him, “No.” She shook her head, “Whatever is in that letter is just between you and Naruto. Believe me, I am curious as fuck to know what it says but this is one thing I will not read.”

“Im glad you trust us with this.” Hinata glanced at the wallet, “But this is something you have to figure out on your own like Karin said.”

“Well since you won’t read it, let me ask you this then.” He took his wallet and placed it back in his pocket. “Is it selfish for wanting to be with someone you can’t have?”

Hinata was the first to shake her head, “No it’s not. It’s natural to want to be with someone even if that person goes against everything you have ever told yourself you didn’t want. It’s the emotion your heart feels, not what is in your head.”

“What Hinata said?” Karin agreed.

“You won’t know you don’t want it unless you try it.” She stated, stepping toward the register to help the person who entered the cafe.

“You two aren’t making this easy you know that.” Sasuke threw up his hands, glaring at both of them.

“No matter what you do Sasuke, fate will always have something else in store for you.” Karin winked, grabbing the tray and headed towards the guest in the back of lobby.

“Well fate can suck a fat one.” He groaned and ready his things to leave.

At the end of Sasuke shift, he took off his apron and hung it up in the back before grabbing his keys from the rack. Waving his goodbye to Karin and Hinata, they watched him round the building towards his car and drive off a little while later.

“He was really wanting us to read that letter.” Karin finally commented, knowing that Hinata was thinking the same.

“I wanted to read it, but then I didn’t want to read it, you know. It was such a dilemma.” She groaned. “Like I get that he trust us and im glad that he does but he needs to figure out his feelings first before making a rash decision. No matter what he does more than one person will hurt.”

“True that.” Hinata agreed and turned around quickly, “Also I have a bone to pick with you.”

“I should run huh?” Karin prepared herself.

“Im not going to get violent.” She declared, “Well not yet.”

“That doesn't help the urge to run.” Karin chuckled.

“How dare you not tell me Kiba was coming with Naruto to Sasukes birthday party?” She stalked up to her and pinned her to the counter with her arms on each side of her.

“Hinata your boobs—i can’t breathe.” She faked and pressed herself backwards.

“You’re not getting out of this so spill it.” She demanded.

“Weren’t you excited to see him?” She questioned, “You were flirting with him the entire party. You two even exchanged numbers.”

“That is not the point.” She stepped back and Karin bent over dramatically and panted. “My tits don’t weigh that much you bitch.”

“They crushed my lungs you she—hulk.” She stood up. “I thought you rather enjoyed his company by the way you were laughing and giggling the entire time.” She pretended to be Hinata for a moment and covered her face as if she was blushing, “Oh Kiba—please stop, you’re making me blush.”

“I did but I could have had a warning. I would have made my face much more presentable than just eyeliner and chap-stick.” She argued.

“He has to see the bad side before the good right?” Karin smiled, “Juugo saw the good side and then the bad. Very frightening.” She adjusted her glasses before they slid down her nose.

Hinata huffed, “Whatever, at least I have a date.”

“Awe isn't that sweet, are you going to go on long walks by the beach and play fight in the water?” Karin exaggerated and clasped her hands together near her face. Hinata could have sworn she seen stars in her eyes.

“No we are going to laser tag.” She answered, “Want to join us?”

“Hell no, this body isn’t made to run.” Karin shook her head.

“Have you ever actually run?”

“Not unless there was food at the end of that run.” Karin replied.

“Fatass.”

////

Naruto’s foot bounced against the blue carpet in the Med-lab building. He has been sitting here for a good hour and was ready to leave as the nurse came out and called his name. If he had known he was going to be sitting there for two hours he would have brought his phone in from the truck. He sighed as they went through the long list of questions they always did.

“How old are you?”

“22” he answered. “Turning 23 in three months.”

“How tall are you?”

“6’5, isn't all this already in my chart?” Naruto asked taking a seat on the medical bed.

“I need update the information. The information I have is from 2008, it’s almost been five years Naruto.” She answered.

“I can’t believe you remember me.” He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. “How much do you weigh?”

“225”

“You gained some.” She joked before looking over his arms and legs, “And I can see where.”

“You checking me out?” Naruto teased.

“You wish Uzumaki.” She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ask about my hormones.” He answered, pulling down the collar of his shirt and showed her the implant and she marked it down.

“Here is one, are you sexual active?” She smirked.

“Yes I am thank you.”

“Awe it’s about time, I thought you were going to be a virgin for the rest of your life.” She marked it down in her chart and opened the door to her left, “Tsunade will be here in a moment. Please try to hold in your excitement.” and with that she was gone out of the room.

“Damn even after all these years she is still a cunt.” Naruto mumbled to himself.

“Who is a cunt?” The voice of Tsunade had him looking up.

“Well not you of course.” he defended himself, “Your assistant is.”

“She’s always been like that.” She took a seat on the stool near the wall. “So why are you here? I saw you last month before you left Qatar.”

“Kakashi and Asuma ordered all of us to do a checkup.” He explained, “Believe me, I didn’t want to come.”

“You could have called and I would have signed off on your chart.”

Naruto frowned.

“But since you are here I guess I will ask the basic questions.” She opened the chart. “How are you fairing since I inserted the new chip.” She looked up, “Do you notice anything different?”

“My reflexes are a bit faster and I’ve noticed im not as tired as I was. Like I unpacked the entire house yesterday in four hours when it should have taken all day.”

“So your stamina is better.” She marked it down in the chart.

“Extremely.” He nodded, “I like it. I was able to run 5 miles in almost two hours. So my stamina is way the hell up there.”

“What about strength?”

Naruto cocked his head to the side, “I don’t know.”

“Are you still weightlifting the same?”

“Yeah, I haven't tried putting on more weight should I?” He questioned and she shook her head.

“No you shouldn't unless you feel comfortable with it.” She answered, “You don’t want to risk the chance of pulling or tearing a muscle because then you will be back in here with me and I’ll hear my husband bitch.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded and she rose from the stair, putting the stethoscope plugs in her ears and gestured for him to take his shirt off. Her head nodded as brown eyes skimmed over each of his shoulder tattoos before looking at the piece scribbled across his back.

“Nice tattoos.” Tsunade commented, pressing the cold metal to his chest.

“Damn that is cold.” He winced.

“Suck it up,” She moved it around, “Deep breathe and hold it until I tell you to release.”

Inhaling deeply, she moved the stethoscope around his chest listening to his heart beat. “Alright release.” She nodded taking the plugs from her ears, “Your heart beat seems good, blood pressure is a bit abnormal but it’s still in range. Have you mated since you have been back?”

“Excuse me?” Naruto looked at her surprised.

“I didn’t stutter brat.” She shot back and waited for the answer. “Have you or have you not?”

“I don’t understand the question but um not to my knowledge—why?”

Before Naruto had a chance to put his shirt back on, Tsunade ran her finger over his pheromone glands at the base of his neck and showed him the clear substance that coated her finger in the light. He stared at the shiny substance before making a grim face.

“Ummmm—

“You are secreting pheromones, that's why I asked plus your scent has changed and I mean drastically in such a short amount of time. You smell—minty.”

“Minty? Like a piece of gum?” He arched a blonde brow, “What did I smell like before? Never thought I would ask that damn question in my life.”

“You know how the air smells before it rains.”

“Like dirt?”

She snapped her fingers and pointed at him, “There you go.”

Standing from the table Naruto put his shirt back on as Tsunade washed her hands in the sink with disinfectant. “Thanks for telling me I smelt like dirt.”

“Not a problem.” She chuckled, “Im glad you found your mate even if they don’t know it yet. Good luck!”

“Thanks Tsunade.” Naruto nodded to her still confused and left the room, heading towards the exit.

Starting the trunk, he smiled at the news he received in there but now that he knew he was secreting, god he hated that word, pheromones he knew there would be only one reason why. The entire time he was gone, not once did this every happen to him and now that he was back, in the vicinity of Sasuke it starts up. That could only mean one thing correct. Was him and Sasuke mates?

Pulling from the parking lot he shook his head, there was no way and for him to even think about it was ludicrous. As he merged onto the highway, he sent his mother a text to meet up if she wanted busy and just his luck she was at the red cloud and he rolled his eyes. Of course she would be there, she bragged about their muffins all the time and now she was even driving her out of her way to head there after work. Parking near the front, he spotted his mother at a back table stuffing her face with a muffin and an extra cup in front of her that he assumed was for him.

“Mom.” He sat down and she looked up mid-bite.

“Son.” She finished with a smile and slowly sat the muffin down.

“You really shouldn't let me ping your location.” He chuckled, “What if dad knew you were here.”

“I would have lied about being here.” She stated, “How did you appointment go?” and pushed the cup towards him.

“It went alright.” He answered and grabbed a napkin and folded it in half before placing it under the collar of his shirt. He couldn't stand having the fabric stuck to his skin and now that he noticed, a few of the younger women in the cafe were looking over to him with lust filled eyes. With a snarl from him, they turned back around.

“Hmm.” His mother voice pulled him back to her, “secreting?”

“I hate that word.”

“Better than leaking.” She said. “When did this start?”

“I didn’t notice it until today at the check up after Tsunade pointed it out.” He rolled his shoulder uncomfortably. “It feels really gross to be honest.”

“Well I know your father had the talk with you so you know the only way to get it to stop or subside is to find—

—find the person who caused it.” Naruto finished for her, “Yes mother I know.”

Kushina reached across the table and patted her sons arm reassuring, “Don’t worry Hun, I know you will find whoever it is.”

“Hn.” He gave her.

“Well I have to head home before your father gets there.” She grabbed her purse and rose from the booth, “Will you be over for dinner? It’s quite lonely without you and Kiba at the house.”

“I will try to make it mom.” He said as she touched his shoulder lightly. “Drive safe mom.”

“Goodbye Naruto.” She waved at him as she left.

Touching the cup that lingered on the table, the contents felt cold to the outside and he got up headed towards Karin behind the counter. She held out her hand as if to know what he wanted and popped the cup into the warmer.

“How are you Naruto?” Karin smiled.

He shrugged his shoulder, “You know a little this and that.”

“I hear you.”

“Isn’t Hinata supposed to be here too?” He looked around.

“In a few minutes she should be here.” She handed him the heated cup, “When you have a chance I need to speak with you about something.” Her gaze moved from Naruto to the person behind him noticed the reflection of the blonde in the window behind her.

He knew this was going to happen and it was inevitable to avoid him since he knew he came here often when they were home. Sometime in Karin’s face said he needed to face him and Naruto turned around to the tattoo artist.

“I knew I would run into you here.” Deidara said in a small voice before requesting, “May we speak please.”

“Sure.” Naruto breathed and took his cup from Karin, just to follow Deidara to the booth he had been sitting at. He could feel Karin’s eyes on them as they took a seat and sat in silence for a moment before he took a deep breath. “Deid—

“Naruto I just want to say that I am sorry for what I had done. I know it was stupid of me to get so fucked up that I didn’t know left from right. To be honest I had never done that before.” Deidara cut him off by talking first, “Im not mad at you for sending back all the letters and declining all my calls, I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. You had every right to ignore me and break off our relationship in a letter besides your life is just beginning.” He clasped his hands together on the table in front of him, “No point in getting tied down right.”

Naruto listened to his words and nodded his head in agreement.

“If we can I would still like to be friends.” He suggested but Naruto shook his head.

“I don’t think that would be wise.” Naruto declined. “Is that all you wanted to say?”

Deidara nodded and rose from the seat, sitting his Parlor card down. “I will still be your tattoo artist no matter what Naruto and by the way it was negative.” and with that he turned on his heel and left the building. Naruto waited till he was out of the window view before releasing the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding over the table as Karin took the empty seat in front of him.

“What the fuck was that?” She asked while grabbing the card, “He looked like he was about to cry.”

“He probably would have if he didn’t leave when he did.” Naruto sighed, “Whatever it was its done and over with. What did you want to talk to me about before we were interrupted?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke.” She blurted.

“I've heard all this before Karin.” Naruto mused. “There is no point in going after him. I would have better luck with a brick wall.”

She clicked her tongue while shaking her head, “I think you would have better luck now more than ever.”

“Doesn't he have a boyfriend?” Naruto asked. “Im not going after someone who is already with someone Karin. That’s unmoral.”

“Give it two weeks.” She suggested.

“Two weeks?” He repeated, “What is happening in two weeks?”

“Nothing that I know of but just wait and your time will come.” She winked and pointed to his shirt. “Go home and shower before all these girls in here drench my chairs and I have to mop the floor.”

“That’s disgusting Karin.” Naruto laughed.

“Yeah well at least im not the one secreting pheromones” She shrugged.

At the word Naruto cringed.

////

“What’s your birthday?” The nurse behind the window asked the raven haired man.

“July 23rd 1989.” He answered her.

“Alright I got you in, please take a seat and Nagato will be out to get you soon.” Anko smiled at him.

“Do I really have to wait Anko? I have to get these medical records to the school by 1pm and its 9am.” He asked in a low voice, “I know he isn't doing anything—wait is he even here?”

“Yeah he’s here. He is just lazy.” She nodded and ‘accidentally’ pressed the door button with a nod of her head.

“Thank you.” He smiled and threw a folded up 20 at her as he passed.

Sasuke could say he was more than excited. He was fucking fantastic.

After Itachi had reviewed his cover letter and resume, he noticed the corrections Itachi had made before writing it once more and sent it off to thirteen schools who were looking for teachers or substitutes for the coming school year. To his disappointment only two schools called him back offering him positions and it was apparent the other 11 didn’t want a newly graduated teacher—Noooooo they wanted someone with experience but how was he to have experience if noone called him back. Such a dilemma, they even told him after calling them back to ask why he was not picked was because the six month intern program that he worked with isn't recognized by the Northern Realm.

Now he will admit one of the schools he really wanted, that was in his top five called him yesterday offering him a substitute position and it made him jump around the house like a preteen who just received boy band tickets from their parents which caused Itachi to retreat into his room and lock the door. Next week he would be showing up as a substitute for 1st graders till their teacher came back and if she didn’t come back, Sasuke would be taken over the class full time. Deep down Sasuke hoped that she wouldn't come back so he could have the class then he could call himself a first grade teacher at North Elementary school.

“Aren't you supposed to book an appointment?” Nagato asked as Sasuke stepped into his office.

“Well you take too long and if I casually slip Anko a 20 I get whatever I want.” Sasuke smirked.

“Bribery is a felony you know.” The beta chuckled.

Sasuke shrugged, “It got me back here faster, besides I have to have all my medical records to the Elementary school by 1pm and that includes an updated checkup.”

“Why do you make me work.” he groaned and ushered Sasuke to follow him from his main office into an examination room.

“That’s what my brother pays you for.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the table.

“When was your last check up with me?” Nagato asked, pulling the tablet from his lab coat pocket and opened Sasukes files.

“You don’t include the time you changed out my implant I would say back in a year and a half ago...maybe.” He answered, “I don’t remember really.”

“09 was the last check up.” He carped, “Oops. I can’t believe Itachi didn’t catch that.”

“I won’t tell I promise.” Sasuke chuckled and took off his shoes.

For 20 minutes, Nagato ran Sasuke through all the regular checkup procedures, his height, weight and body mass. He checked the make sure the implant was still secure in his arm and hadn't been displaced. He asked the series of questions he always did and filled in the information but stopped on the last question.

“What?” Sasuke asked as he put his shirt back on.

“Are you sexual active?” The beta replied, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want too.”

Sasuke shook his head, “No im not—why?”

“Just asking Sasuke, I am a doctor.” He said.

“You have never asked me that before so why now?” He questioned, somewhat curious.

“Are you sure you aren’t?” Nagato asked once more just to double check.

“As far I know.” Sasuke looked confused. “Did you find something or what?”

Nagato shook his head, “No I didn’t find anything it’s just your scent is—is different than last time I seen you.”

“But I thought betas couldn't smell omegas?”

“They aren't, that's why it’s so weird. Has your brother commented on your scent?” He revealed and Sasuke shook his head. “Interesting. Maybe you have come in contact with your future mate and you just don’t realize it. Aren’t you lucky? You haven't been having headaches or body aches? What about night sweats or hot flashes.” once again Sasuke shook his head leaving him confused as well, “Alright let’s move on then. Seems you have gained a few more pounds. Last checkup you were 120 now you are 127.”

“Did I grow any taller?” He joked. “I can deal with the weight, I just want my height.”

“Yes actually.”

“What?” He looked stunned.

“Last time you were 5’6 you are almost 5’8, give or take a few centimeters. With shoes on you are probably 5’8. Im surprised I thought you would be short all your life.” The redhead teased.

“Don’t give my hopes up like that.” Sasuke was serious.

“Im being like totes serious Sasuke.” He flicked his wrist.

“Asshole.”

Ignoring the comment, Nagato printed out the new checkup and a few of the files Sasuke had requested before leading him to the front of the office where Anko gave him the papers.

“Now next august I need you to come back so I can exchange your implant.” Nagato informed him, “So put it in a calendar or whatever you have to do but don’t forget.”

“Alright alright I will.” Sasuke said, waving the papers as he quickly left the office.

The omega was glad there wasn’t any cops on the road as he sped from one side of town to the other, even beat the lunch hour traffic that usually caused backups downtown. Even though there were no children, the school was still busy in the halls with the new teachers setting up their classrooms and decorating the hallways for the new students. The smell of disinfectant was strong in the air, disrupting the natural smell of the school but Sasuke could get used to it.

With the papers in his hand, he approached the window and smiled at the gray headed woman who was sorting through files. Looking up, she greeted him a smile as well and slid the window open.

“How can I help you?”

“I am here to drop off the medical papers that were requested from me.” He nervously jiggled the papers. “Do I need to see someone specific?”

“Yes you will need to see Kushina but she is currently having lunch with someone but—” She stated and looked behind him, “Oh wait there she is. Miss Kushina.”

Sasuke froze, he now understood why the school was so familiar to him. He came here at the beginning of the year to get the address to write naruto and he chanted to himself that he didn’t run into him. He prayed that it was would just be her but it was apparent the gods were not on his side today. The brief scent of sweet mint crept over his shoulders like invisible hands and invaded his nose sending his body into overdrive to the point his palms began to sweat against the papers he was holding. Was this the hot flashes Nagato was talking about?

He took a few calming breathes, not wanting to give himself away but the smirk that was on the redheaded alpha was clear as day. He couldn't get his hands to stop shaking as he held out the papers to her while he looked around for the blonde alpha.

“I didn’t know it was you that I hired.” Kushina smiled, taking the papers from him. “Your name didn’t even register in my head.”

“Mine either.” He agreed as the person he most dreaded exited the men's restroom and he swallowed hard once he joined them.

“Hey mom im going to take—he inhaled and turned his attention from his mother to the dark haired omega. “Sasuke.”

“Naruto.” He greeted him.

“Well im going to file these really quick and get you your start date.” Kushina quickly said before slipping into the office and leaving them alone out in the hall.

Nervously Naruto rubbed the back of his neck speechless. “Have you used the gift card yet?”

“No I haven’t actually.” Sasuke avoided eye contact with him. “I was going after this actually.  I would invite you to tag along but im sure you are busy.”

“Yeah—i have to um return to the base for a while.” He answered. “I’ll have to catch you next time though. We can make a whole day out of it.”

Sasuke nodded a little too hard which caused his bangs to fall in his face once again but he kept his eyes down. Every fiber was telling him to take a step back and run towards the door, to release himself from this small spell he was under but when tan fingers lightly brushed his bangs back like they had done once before he felt his head lean into the touch and his eyes closed in a content purr that slipped from his throat. At first he didn’t think it was him, the sound of something he had never done before seemed so foreign and he couldn't stop himself from stepping closer to the alpha and leaning his head up, red rimmed eyes traveling up a tight throat to alluring azure eyes.

A surge of pure energy rushed through the alphas body as his fingers slowly cascaded down the omegas cheek to his slender neck. He could feel the others pulse vibrate under his fingertips before a step was taken towards him and hands lightly grasp his shirt. The alpha in him wanted to take over, he wanted to bend down and nuzzle the base of his neck to calm his radical nerves and to tell him it was alright with what he was feeling.

Just as he was craving more, he retracted all appendages from the omega and took a step back. “Im sorry Sasuke.” He said, chest tightening, “I didn’t mean to touch you. It won’t happen again.” He swallowed hard and quickly pasted him as he headed for the door.

“Wait—” Sasuke whispered with a quivering lips but he was already gone by the time he turned around.

“Where did Naruto go?” Kushina asked coming from the office. “Did he leave already?”

“Yes Ma’am he did.” Sasuke nodded, trying to cool his overheated body.

“Bummer, I needed to give him something.” She frowned, “I guess I will just have to go by his house after work but this is for you.” She handed Sasuke a folded up piece of paper.

“What is this?” He asked, unfolding the paper.

“You’ll figure it out.” She winked, “Your start date is the 20th.” She gestured for him to follow her, “Miss Simon quit as of this morning so you will be taking her place.” She entered the classroom.

“Wait what?” It took a minute for Sasuke understand what she said, he was still under Narutos pheromones and nothing was coming in clear.

“Welcome to North Elementary as a 1st grade teacher Mr. Uchiha. You can come in this weekend and decorate the class room anyway you see fit. Arrange the desks how you prefer, this is your classroom Sasuke.” Kushina smiled at him.

“Thank you so much.” He smiled as his phone began to ring.

“You are welcome.” Kushina nodded and slipped from the room just as Sasuke answered the phone.

////

“How did you know I had Sushi on my mind?” Sasuke asked as he joined the beta at the table. “Im sorry Im late, traffic was horrible.”

“That’s alright.” He smiled, “I ordered what you had last time— it should be out soon.”

“Two California rolls and a Sophia two roll?” Sasuke guessed.

“The very ones.” Kimimaro nodded. “Since we are waiting what is your good news? You seemed pretty breathless on the phone.”

“Oh my yes, so the teacher I was going to be subbing for, called and just up and quit so instead them hiring someone else. They just gave me the job. So I have an entire classroom, material and a grade book. You have no idea I feel so happy.” Sasuke smiled.

“You look very happy.”

“I am happy but im more relieved that I have a full time job instead of being a substitute. I mean im sure I could have learned a lot being a substitute but being a teacher is like my dream besides the children’s book writing. Im going to able to learn so much from these kids.” Sasuke couldn't keep from grinning and moving his legs under the table. “Did you get enrolled in all your classes for the next year?”

“Yeah I did, I even decided to take a few night classes too to speed up the process.” He answered. “Maybe I can knock the remaining two years down to one.”

“Don’t pressure or stress yourself out.” Sasuke claimed. “Stress isn’t good for the mind.”

“You sound like Juugo.” Kimimaro laughed, “He said the same thing.”

“He is just worried about you is all.” Sasuke said leaning back in his chair as the waitress came to the table with their plates. “This looks delicious.” He rubbing his hands together.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” She asked and when Kimimaro shook his head. “Call if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” He said as he walked away.

“Thank you for dinner Kimi.” Sasuke broke his chopsticks. “We haven't been able to get together in a while since we have been so busy, im glad we have this time together.”

“Me as well.” Kimimaro agreed.

Sasuke slowly enjoyed his sushi, squishing the piece against the roof of his mouth with his tongue before chewing like he used to do when he was a kid. The only thing missing was him dancing in his seat. He even offered Kimimaro a piece of the Sophia roll to him, blushing when he leaned over the table and took it from his fingers by just his mouth.

“I wanted to thank you for the Special Edition of Anne Rice’s The Wolf Gift.” Sasuke began after pushing his empty plate away from him. “Did you send it with Juugo to give to me?”

Kimimaro shook his head, “No I was there. I placed it on the table.”

Sasuke knitted his brows, “You were at the party? I didn’t see you there, were you hiding?”

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore Sasuke.” Kimimaro declared and watched Sasukes face drop a little but not as much as he had thought it would, instead Sasuke actually looked relived.

“May I ask why?” He folded his hands in his lap. His eyes

“Because I know im not the one for you.” He answered, picking up his cup and took a sip. “Who was the blonde who came to your party?”

Sasuke gulped. _Naruto._

“I saw it.” He nodded, “I saw the connection you and he has. It’s nothing like what we have—I mean you barely let me hold your hand and freaked out when I tried to kiss you a few months ago. You don’t look at me like that. You blush but it’s forced and with him it crept from your neck to your cheeks and you turn your head like you are totally embarrassed. I have never seen you do that with me.”

“Kimi—

“When he brushed your bangs from your face, you didn’t pull away until the last minute, I knew then and I don’t blame you. We can’t fight fate Sasuke if we try she will rear her whip and it will happen away besides I can smell him on you.” He explained, “Not just his cologne but his scent as well.” He shook his head, “I know im not the one for you Sasuke and I would rather let you go before I get hurt.”

“I wouldn't hurt you.” Sasuke retorted.

“You can say that but eventually I would be, maybe not today or tomorrow but later down the road I would be and I would rather cut it off now and just be friends than us end up hating each other in the end.”

“Im sorry.” Sasuke frowned but he found that the tears weren't surfacing. He didn’t feel the sorrow like other couples did when they were dumped. He actually felt relieved. He always thought if he was ever dumped he would feel angry, want to throw something at the other person and scream but he didn’t. He was calm and collected as if he expected this to happen. He shouldn't have known something was up after speaking to one another in brief messages for almost a month. He was always on alert but it seemed with Naruto around he let his guard down because inside he knew he would be protected. God what has he done?

“There is no need to feel sorry Sasuke. I just want you to be happy is all even if that happiness isn’t with me?” Kimimaro gave a weak smile, leaning back against the chair as everything unraveled itself in Sasukes mind. “Im encouraging you to go after him.”

“What?” Sasuke looked up at him for the first time after they began talking.

Standing up, Kimimaro pulled a couple of dollar bills from his wallet and laid them down on the table before bending down and kissing Sasuke lightly on the head. The action surprised Sasuke and he stiffened his body absentmindedly but he forced himself to look up to meet Kimimaro’s face. They had never actually been this close before and he could see the small specks of gray that outlines his green eyes.

“Im going to give you the advice my mother gave me before she passed away.” He smiled down at him, “She said no matter what your brain is telling you, always follow your heart because your heart is always right.”

Sasuke watched Kimimaro leave the building, silently get into his car and leave the parking lot without looking back. He didn’t know it but he was slowly nodding his head as he chewed on his bottom lip. Is this really what fate had in store for him? To ruin his life one year after another? One of the happiest days he had in a few months—okay maybe not months but getting a surprise like Naruto on his birthday was a happy day because he didn’t know he would show up but it was embarrassing as well because he was caught off guard.

Gathering his messenger bag, he slowly left the restaurant and headed to his car, shoving his hands into his pockets looking for his keys. As he pulled his keys from his right pocket a piece of folded paper fell into the ground near his foot and he bent down to pick it up. Nervously he opened the note and peered down with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter between our boys. Naruto has a weird think with secretion like most people have with the word Moist but at least he knows he found his mate, the same with Sasuke. Its getting juicy my peeps.  
> What was every ones thought on the Kimi and Sasuke scene?  
> I think that was my favorite to write in this chapter besides the coffee scene with Sasuke and Itachi. Im the same way when i dont have my morning coffee but who isn't?  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted February 07  
> Periscope will be posted Jan 31st.


	19. 1st Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets a surprised text!  
> Sasuke has a heart to heart with Hinata.  
> Naruto goes on a date and gets a surprise for his birthday.

“Why do you look like you are about to fry some of your brain cells?” Gaara asked, stopping halfway in the dining room with the drink in his hand.

He was more concerned with the look on his friends face, the knitted eyebrows and lopsided smirk he had. The only thing he was missing was the eyebrow twitching but he was sure that would happen later if another ping came from his phone. Taking a seat on their newly delivered sectional that Naruto bought, he grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV and surfed through channels while waiting for Naruto to tell him what he was staring at. He knew his friend would say something if it was important. His brow-less eyes darted back and forth between the TV and Naruto before he stretched out and kicked Naruto in the leg lightly.

“Huh?” Naruto finally looked up. “Did you say something?”

“I did about five minutes ago.” He answered, “What are you staring at, im sure your phone has shut off by now.”

“I got a text message that I never thought I would ever get.”

“Did your manhood finally find your number?” Gaara chuckled, going back to flipping through channels.

“Very funny.” Naruto’s lips here a thin line.

“Who is it from?” Gaara asked before taking a drink.

“Sasuke.”

Gaara choked on his drink and quickly sat up to pound on his chest. “Fuck that hurt.” He coughed, “Are you serious?” He looked at him. “How did he get your number?”

“I don’t know.”

“You didn’t give it to him at the party did you?” Gaara questioned.

“Not to my knowledge.”

“You sure Kiba didn’t give it to him, you two were at the same party.”

Naruto shrugged and opened the thread on the phone. “Um should I text him back?”

Even though Gaara didn’t have eyebrows, the expression on his face said it all. It told Naruto that if he left from his side of the sectional he would be in for a hurting. Not wanting to be bruised, Naruto sent a quick reply back and smiled when the bubble with three dots appeared on the other side of the screen.

The last time he saw Sasuke was last Thursday when he visited his mother at the school and he wasn’t really expecting to run into the dark haired omega as he was leaving but as fate would have it there he had been, speaking with office assistant and looking for his mother. At first he had felt a little uncomfortable, the only other time he spoke with Sasuke was at his party weeks before but now that he had his number would it be different.

The images of last Thursday still lingered in his head but really let’s be honest here, Naruto couldn’t get it out of his head. Being that close to Sasuke, totally engulfed in his scent had him feeling all types of ways that he wasn’t able to explain. Naruto had every urge to pull Sasuke closer to him and nuzzle his neck so that he would smell like him for the rest of the day but all he was able to do was brush his bangs out of his face.

Naruto smiled remembering the first time he met Sasuke. The irritated expression he always had plastered on his face went well his duck butt hair style but now it was changed. He was more cautious and a little timid. He even grew his hair out a little bit with one side of his bangs covering the left side of his face but the back still spiked out naturally. He liked the hairstyle before but now it was even more mesmerizing. He wanted to run his fingers through it and kiss every part of his face until he giggled or at least threw him off.

So much had changed about Sasuke since he had been gone but his scent was the one thing that remained the same. He knew he had the implant in his arm that blocked his scent and was a form of birth control but he could smell the coconut scent that was mixed with a few others. Naruto didn’t really care because whatever the scent was it still drew him in and left him wanting more. It was a scent he wanted to inhale for the rest of his life if he could. Every time they met, Naruto would memorize every detail of him, his face, body and everything in between just in case it was the last time.

Thinking about him brought Narutos thoughts back to the last letter he wrote him. He read it over and over again debating whether or not to actually give it to him and when he summed up the courage to hand it to him he wanted to run away kind of how Sasuke did when he touched him but all he could do was watch him go and every time they met, Naruto never had the courage to bring it up. The time would come when it came right?

“You should ask him on a date.” Gaara blurted.

“He doesn’t date alphas.” Naruto replied. “He has reiterated that many times to me”

“Ever heard the saying: at first you don’t succeed try—try again?” He said.

“Is this an encouragement speech or are you threatening me?” Naruto huffed.

“It’s an encouragement speech with an underline threat.” Gaara smiled, something he didn’t do very often.

“Well thanks for the good vibes.” Naruto frowned, “I would ask him but he has a boyfriend.”

“Excuses—excuses.” Gaara rolled his eyes and threw the TV remote at him as he got up from the couch. “Excuses are like assholes everyone has one.” And with that he headed up the stairs towards his room.

“Fuck you ole wise one.” Naruto yelled from his seat and heard a laugh from upstairs.

////

Sasuke checked the board outside of the cafeteria to see the dispatch schedule and smiled when he realized he wasn’t on it. He had a full hour and ten minutes to himself since the kids would be on lunch and recess, the only bad part was he forgot to bring his lunch. Good thing Hinata was on her way though. Before entering his empty classroom his redheaded boss skipped down the hall forwards him calling his name.

“Good morning Kushina.” He smiled at her.

“Morning to you as well.” She grinned, following him into the classroom. “I was coming by to see how you are fairing? I do it with every teacher and this day just happened to be yours.”

“I am doing well.” He nodded, “To my surprise.”

“No trouble with the kiddos?” She pried.

Sasuke shook his head but stopped half-way through, “Well there is one, this little beta but he just wants to run around a lot.”

“They tend to do that.” She chuckled, “It’s not Izumo is it?”

“How did you know?”

“He was really hyperactive when he was in kindergarten and after we had a meeting with his mother, she asked us how the hell would we know about raising an omega and stormed out.” She slowly shook her head.

“I’ll just take it that he is very energetic which I don’t mind, it’s not like I can’t handle him. I thought he was a beta, my mistake.”

“We gave your friend Miss Hyuga a part time substitute job here for a while. I hope she likes it.” Kushina changed the subject. “She will be subbing for Miss Summer’s class in the fourth grade hall.”

“I haven’t got a chance to talk to her about it but im sure she will enjoy it.” Sasuke smiled and looked up to see Hinata seductively leaning against the door with a small bento box in her hand. He tried not to laugh.

“I didn’t know there was someone in here with you.” She straightened herself out a little embarrassed, “Im sorry.”

Kushina laughed, “It’s alright Hinata; Kiba has told me much about you.” She walked towards the door and turned to Sasuke, “If you need anything or have any questions, im right now the hall. My door is always open.”

“Thank you Kushina.” He smiled at her as she left and turned his attention to Hinata. “Seductive huh?”

“I was going to lean against the door and tell you I was here for my private lesson sensei but then I noticed Kiba’s mom and stopped.” She explained.

“Always want to stay in momma’s good graces huh?” He teased and accepted the bento box.

“I would tell you to shove it somewhere but we are in school.” She smirked but her tone was telling him to fuck off. “Where are the kiddos?”

“Lunch, but they should be at recess now, so we have about 45 minutes to chat.” He sat down at his desk and opened the bento, smiling at how she cut the little sausages into octopuses. “I feel like a kid again. You even cut my little sausages.”

“Anything for my wittle Sasuke.” She said in a baby voice.

“Kushina told me you will be subbing for Summer’s 4th grade class.” He chimed and took his first bite.

“Yeah, might as well start in the field I studied.” She laughed, “They are just testing the waters with me but I must thank you for vouching for me.” Quietly she pulled one of the chairs from one of the kid’s desk that was in front of Sasukes and took a seat. “Damn these seats are tiny.”

“Well they are made for 5 and 6 year olds.”

“Have you spoken with Karin?” She asked and Sasuke shook his head. “She got a job at the Alpha high school full time as their 10th grade English teacher, the one right down the street from the café. I feel so lonely there by myself. You sure you don’t want to come back part time?”

“Im happy here.” He declined.

“Hn.” She glared at him attitude doing a 180, “Why didn’t you tell me you and Kimimaro broke up?”

“Um, I didn’t think it was necessary.” He remarked. “Is it?”

“Yes it is, it’s very important.” She controlled her voice and glanced at Sasukes phone as it buzzed across his desk. “Expecting a call?”

“No it’s a messaging tone.” He answered, “I haven’t really told anyone because I don’t see the point in telling. We were together and now we aren’t.” He lowered his eyes, “How did you find out? I haven’t even told Karin and she’s the blabber mouth.”

“I saw him a few days ago while I was shopping. He was with some beta woman. At first I thought he was cheating on you until he explained it was his cousin.” She smiled. “I was ready to throw down too. Im glad I asked questions first instead of swinging.”

“You would have looked like an asshole.” He laughed. “But thank you for defending my honor.”

“Always.” She winked.

“I have a serious question to ask you and I want you to be truthful about it.” He said after finishing the last bit of rice in his bento and closed the lid.

“Go ahead.”

“What is it like to date an alpha?” He asked in a serious tone.

Hinata held back her laughter and smiled instead with a small nod of her head, knowing damn well what he was really meaning. “It’s nice, you don’t have to constantly look out for yourself or wonder if you are going to be attacked. No one even looks at me anymore or gives me trouble because they smell Kiba on me. It’s calming to be around him and he knows how to smooth my emotions when I am troubled.” She stopped and cocked her head to the side, “It’s pleasant.” She leaned against his desk with her head in her hand, “Are you thinking about going on a date with Naruto?”

“No” He said dryly.

Hinata frowned. “Kiba says he talks about you all the time.”

Sasuke perked up a bit, “He does?”

“From what I am told he does. Kiba said he wants to ask you out on a date but he knows you are going to say no.” She shrugged her shoulders and stood up, putting the chair back under the kids desk before grabbing the empty bento box from in front of Sasuke. “He said; what is the point in asking if he knows he’s going to get shot down.”

“What made you say yes to Kiba?” Sasuke quickly asked.

“His nervousness.” She smiled.

“Oh please.” He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

“Im going to ignore your condescending tone and tell you that it was his nervousness and the ability to ask me face to face that made me say yes and I am glad I did.” She blushed at the last part. “I really like him.”

“Hn.”

“Will you come by the café later?” She inclined, “You still need pick up your last check.”

“Yeah ill come by after work.” He nodded to her as she slipped through the door. He didn’t even know if she saw him nod but he didn’t have time to worry about that as his kids came piling back into the classroom all sweaty from the playground.

“How was your lunch Sensei?” One of the girls asked.

“It was great.” He smiled at them, “Did you enjoy recess?”

“Yes.” His entire class nodded excitedly.

“Are you ready for our math lesson?”

“Ahh man.” A few of the beta boys whined and Sasuke chuckled.

////

“The usual?” Karin asked as she was handed the debit card.

He nodded, “Yeah but can you put a shot of espresso in it? It’s been a long day.”

“I’ll put two and only charge you for one.” Karin winked and began making his norm. “What have you been up too?”

The blonde leaned against the counter, “I’ve been up running errands for my mom so I’ve been up since the ass crack of fucking dawn.”

“What are mothers for?” She chuckled.

“Making my life a living hell for now.” He returned, “With Dad out of the country and mom at the school all the time and me with no missions she had made it her duty to give me a list every day.”

“Well aren’t you such a good son.” Karin teased and handed him his drink.

“I thought you got a job at the alpha school?”

“I did, but im finishing off my week here so Hinata isn’t slammed.”

He nodded, “I see.”

“Have you talked to Sasuke?” She wondered and when he smiled she knew something was up.

“About what?” He somewhat blushed.

Karin shrugged, “I don’t know, anything really. How he’s doing? What is his new job like? Does he like the kids he’s teaching? Is he ever going to say yes to you asking him out?”

“Im not going to ask him out if he has a partner.” Naruto rolled his eyes at the last question because he has already asked Sasuke all the other questions.

“He doesn’t have a partner.” Karin shook her head. “Did he not tell you Kimimaro broke up with him or have you not asked. I bet you didn’t even ask did you?”

Naruto adverted his eyes to avoid the question.

“He’s been single for a while.”

“I feel like you and Hinata and my mother are plotting behind my back.” He frowned.

“I wouldn’t say plotting, I would say more like pushing you in the right direction.”

“That direction being Sasuke?” He questioned.

“Im not going to answer that because I feel like you should just grow a pair and ask him to see what he says.” She said as she adjusted her glasses on her face and headed to the other side of the counter to help a customer.

A bit irritated, Naruto took a seat in the back booth by the window and slowly sipped his coffee. A small break from doing the errands his mother was needing him to do for her. He could have sworn he had been all over the city just for a few things. Leaning back against the window, his eyes looked over the ceiling tile and adjusted to the small specks between the tiles as a familiar scent passed his nose. Everything in him wanted to jerk his head to the source but he didn’t. He remained staring at the ceiling while taking deep breathes.

The table that was touching his stomach since he was leaned back slightly moved as a person sat on the empty side. Dare he look up? Did he want to know who it was? His alpha pheromones couldn’t help but release as the scent grew stronger until he was almost drooling.

“Are you going to ignore me?” His soft voice trailed across the table and had Naruto jerking his head up to meet the dark eyes he had been dreaming about for weeks.

“You’re making it hard too.” Naruto answered. “But are you stalking me? How did you know I was here?”

“I should be the one asking you that. I only came by to pick up my last check.”

“So that’s your excuse.” Naruto chuckled.

“Take it as you like, it’s the truth.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, glancing at his cup. “The usual.”

“There is two shots of espresso in it today. I’ve been up since the ass crack of dawn doing chores for my mother.” He sighed, “Well errands really. Dad is overseas right now.”

“Does his deployments last as long as yours do?” Sasuke inclined and Naruto shook his head.

“No he will be back next Monday.” He answered as his eyes wondered over Sasukes face.

“You look like you want to brush my bangs back behind my ear again.” Sasuke blushed.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Your eyes give it away.” His tone was soft. “But I don’t mind.”

Narutos leg began to bounce under the table as he leaned against the table top with his hands clasped over his cup. He didn’t know why he became so nervous all of a sudden but he could feel the eyes of Karin staring him down while Hinata glared at Sasuke.

“Fuck this is awkward.” Naruto inhaled.

“Naru—

“Sasuke would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?” Naruto blurted and clenched his hands tighter waiting for the answer. “I know it’s your policy to not date Alphas and all but every time I see you I just can’t help but want to ask you even though I know you are going to say no.”

A small smile formed on Sasukes lips as he locked eyes with the blonde alpha, “I would love too.” He nodded.

“What—” Naruto asked, somewhat confused at the answer. “Are you sure?”

Sasuke laughed and stood up from the booth, “Yes im sure. I will text you my address later.”

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto nodded with a huge grin, “Alright, ill um—ill pick you up Friday at seven.”

“Alright.” Sasuke nodded to him and left the café, ignoring his friends who were fangirling behind the counter.

////

“What do you mean Sasuke has a date tomorrow?” Izuna jerked his head around to stare at his cousin. “I thought he was dating Kimimaro? What happened to that?”

“That’s a long and complicated story but I barely know the details myself. Im only going off what Sasuke had told me in the past two days.” Itachi shrugged his shoulders and stood up from his desk and ventured to the window that over looked the city. He lazily clasped his hands behind his head and stretched. “To be honest I would rather him go on the date that was asked of him. I trust him.”

Izuna was surprised by his statement, “You trust him? I don’t think you have ever told me you trust someone before. Especially someone Sasuke could be potentially dating. Who is it?”

“Naruto.”

“That blonde that said I had the crooked nose.” Izuna jumped up, quickly shaking his head. “No—no he doesn’t need to date that ramen topping.”

“You’re just pissed because he said your nose is crooked.” Itachi rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to his side. “Which it is so he was telling the truth.”

Izuna frowned as Shisui entered Itachi’s office with a stack of papers and Nagato following behind him. Itachi took a deep breathe, with all of them in his office he knew something was either wrong or he was being over thrown. He really hoped it was the later so the depression lines on his face would cease.

“What do I own this pleasure?” Itachi asked but remained unmoved from the window. He was surprised that the weather hasn’t turned freezing like it did last year and the year before that. For it being the end of August, the rain had taken over before the snow and he was happy about it for once. He could deal with rain that was nothing. It was just when the snow decided to call that he became irritated and wanted to disappear. A clash of lightening highlighted the dark clouds as Itachi turned to face them giving him a dark appearance.

“I have the finance reports for the end of the quarter.” Shisui leaned against the side of Itachi’s desk. “All I need you to do it sign off on them and I’ll get them filed.”

“I can do that.” He turned his attention to Nagato, “What about you?”

“I just came to tell you the lab is running efficiently and the military contract implants have been sent out.” He answered with a shrug, “Im more or less here to bug you since it’s slow.”

“Hurray!” He sarcastically said.

“When it their date?” Izuna asked, grabbing Itachi’s attention.

“Wait who has a date?” Shisui asked confused.

“Sasuke apparently has a date with that ramen topping who said my nose was fucking crooked.” Izuna spat.

Shisui avoided his brother’s glare and mumbled under his breath that he did till he heard Itachi speak.

“You aren’t going to be watching over them if that is what you are going to ask.” He shook his head and took a seat back at his desk, picking up his pen in the process. “As I stated before, I trust Naruto and im sure he will respect him in every way.”

“You are just saying that because he put those fucktards in the hospital.” Izuna shot back.

“And he is also a well-respected Marine.” Itachi impute, “I understand where you are coming from though, with what happened last time and all but I think Naruto will respect Sasuke. I mean look how long it took him to actually accept a date from Naruto. Fucking years.”

A small chuckle from Nagato brought all their attention to him.

“Are you wanting to add something?” Izuna smarted off.

“You three haven’t noticed it have you?” He asked and by the confused look on all their faces he realized they hadn’t. “I thought Alphas were supposed to be sharp and all knowing?”

“Don’t leave us in the damn dark.” Shisui huffed, crossing his arms.

“I don’t understand why all of you are on edge about Sasuke. Especially you.” Nagato pointed to Izuna. “If you haven’t noticed Sasukes pheromones have changed and not like a little bit I mean drastically. During his checkup even I noticed and im not supposed to be able to smell an Omegas pheromones even with the implant embedded.”

“Sasuke found his mate?” Shisui quietly guessed.

“Bingo, Shisui for the win!!!!” Nagato nodded. “The more he hangs around this ramen topping you keep calling him, the more potent his pheromones become until he had drawn the alpha in and they mate.”

“Did you discuss this with Sasuke?” Itachi questioned.

“I would but Sasuke hates being an Omega, all of you know this. I may be a medical processional but if he doesn’t want to talk about it we don’t and I am pretty sure that was one thing he doesn’t want to speak to his doctor about.” He explained. “Sasuke has probably already felt the effects but hasn’t said anything about it. Coming from a doctor and seeing Sasuke since he was 12, you all need to let him discover a few things about his biology on his own. Maybe he will stop disliking himself so much. All three of you are to over protective of him.”

“And this is coming from your medical opinion as a doctor?” Itachi arched a fine brow.

“Yep.” He nodded.

“Alright.” Itachi agreed.

“You are not being serious are you?” Izuna glared. “He’s a dumbass sometimes, seek a second opinion.”

“Yes I am serious. I agree we do shelter Sasuke a little too much. For the first ten dates he had with Kimimaro, I had you tail them and watched them like a hawk. I think it’s time for us to take a step back and allow Sasuke to live his life.” Itachi nodded in agreement with what Nagato explained.

“I can’t believe you.” Izuna threw his hands up in frustration.

“If it makes you feel any better, come by the house tomorrow before Naruto comes to picks him up. He will be arriving at seven.” Itachi suggested.

“You know im glad Sasuke wasn’t a girl or he would be really—really paranoid.” Shisui commented as his brother stormed out of the office.

A clap of thunder sounded from outside the window as Itachi signed off on the papers Shisui had given him. With a nod he gathered the packet and Nagato and left Itachis office. Lying his head down on his desk he took in a deep breathe to calm him nerves and clear his mind at least for a little while. With the sound of the rain beating down harder, Itachi closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep to the sound.

////

Naruto took a deep breath as he pulled up in front of the address Sasuke had text him that morning. The location was in the upper side of the City about 20 minutes away from the base and was secluded by the mountains that circled the city. His knuckles turned back to the normal shade of tan as he released the steering wheel not realizing that he had been gripping it.

Through the window, he noticed the light upstairs on and a figure walking back and forth that he wondered if it was Sasuke or not before taking in the details of the home. Besides the white stone where the huge dark windows were, dark wood covered a few pieces of the wall that edged out with darker corner pieces and he couldn’t help but think that the inside was probably much brighter than the outside. Near the path was a small flowerbed with shrubs and white and red flowers that reminded himself of his mother’s garden that he liked to destroy as a kid.

He shoved the keys into the pocket of his jacket and looked down at his clothing. Gaara had picked out his outfit, a pair of black slacks and a gray button up shirt with a black jacket with a hood just in case it decided to rain again. His black boots splashed in the puddle near the curb as he left the truck and headed up the well-lit path towards Sasukes home. Before ringing the bell, Naruto shook his arms to ease the nervousness and bounced on the heel of his foot while reaching for the doorbell.

He expected Itachi to answer but to his dismay it was the crooked nose Uchiha dressed as if he was about to raid a building. His utility belt strapped with a 9mm pistol that Naruto could easily dislodge from its holster.

“Evening Izuna.” Naruto greeted him.

“Naruto.” He looked him up and down, taking in his appearance.

“Going on a raid?” His eyes darted downward, “Depending on the suspect you might want to change the strap from your left to your right since you are left handed.”

“Sizing me up huh?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Well I do stand a foot taller than you.” Naruto commented as Izuna was jerked into the house by the collar of his shirt by Itachi.

“Come in Naruto.” Itachi gestured, waiting for him to enter before closing the door.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say he’s territorial.” Naruto glanced at Izuna.

“I know I must train him better, please forgive me.” Itachi chuckled and looked to Izuna, “No treats for a week.”

“Im not a dog.”

“You act like one.” Itachi commented. “You look very nice Naruto.”

“Thank you, I changed like four times before heading over here.” He admitted.

“Sasuke will enjoy it.” He nodded and turned at the footsteps on the stairs.

Sasukes unruly hair framed his face and a few strands were tucked behind his ear. The black V-neck shirt was tucked into dark blue jeans was held up by a red checkered belt that had blue eyes looking him up and down with a slight nod. He had seen Sasuke in his teacher get up, the black slacks and a button up but this had Naruto grinning, even the long sleeved white over lay matched the outfit.

Sasuke blushed at Narutos intense gaze, “Please stop staring.”

Itachi cocked his head to the side, finally understand what Nagato had finally meant. Sasuke was perfuming his scent even if he didn’t know it through the implant.

“I don’t mean to its just you—just you look amazing.” Naruto complimented him and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Where are you two headed?” Itachi asked.

“Oh we are headed to La Fleur D’or.” Naruto answered him as Sasuke passed his brother and slipped his shoes on.

“The Golden Flower, that place is very nice have a good time.” Itachi nodded, locking eyes with Sasuke in a silent question.

“Turtle.” He answered as Naruto opened the door for him.

“I will have him back by midnight.” Naruto handed Itachi is Military ID. “For your safe keeping until I bring Sasuke home Sir.”

Itachi didn’t accept it. “I trust you Naruto.” He stated.

“Sir.” Naruto nodded to him closing the door behind him and followed Sasuke out of the house towards the truck.

For most of the drive across town, Sasuke stared out the passenger window and admired the lights of the city below from the bridged highway. The low rock music played from the speakers and he caught Naruto every once in a while tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat. His hands rested against his thighs and he didn’t understand why they were so sweaty. Was he nervous? Earlier today he meditated and readied himself for this time. He felt his anxiety creeping up until Naruto finally spoke.

“How are you doing with the new job?”

“It’s nice, much better than the café.” He answered, “I don’t have people yelling at me because the coffee sucks. Kids are much calmer than old people. Unless its snack time.”

“Have you always wanted to be a teacher?” Naruto asked as they exited the highway and turned right.

“Being a teacher is just one step.” Sasuke replied, “Eventually I want to be able to write children’s books or become a creative writing teacher.”

“For middle school or high school?”

“Either really.” He answered as Naruto pulled into the restaurant parking lot in a spot and turned off the truck.

“Sasuke,” He pulled the keys from the ignition, glancing over at him. “I really want to thank you for accepting, you don’t know how much I appreciate it.”

“You make it sound like you are desperate.” Sasuke said, opening the passenger door and exiting the truck with a blush heavy on his cheeks.

Naruto followed suit, locking the truck with the key fob before joining Sasuke at the front and tucking his hands into his coat pocket until he remembered his mother said to offer his hand and if Sasuke took the gesture, it was a good thing. Sasukes eyes glanced down at Narutos open hand and slowly took the hint.

“No.” He smiled, walking forward quicker than it could register in Naruto's head.

“You can at least give me brownie points for trying.” Naruto said under his breath, following the omega towards the building.

“No.”

The woman behind the podium gave them both a warm smile, greeting them both in French and Naruto answered her just the same which in turn had Sasuke looking up at the alpha surprised. He didn’t know he knew French and it was apparent he spoke it very well. Up the stairs in the back Sasuke felt Narutos hand on the small of his back but light enough to where he didn’t think he felt it. Through his clothing he felt the warmth of Narutos hand and leaned into the touch as they approached their table near a set of huge windows that overlooked a small lake behind the restaurant.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly.” She smiled and walked away after handing them the menus.

“Do you like seafood?” Naruto asked, closed the menu and setting it on the table.

“I do actually.” Sasuke nodded. “Im a real fan of trout and it’s not just because im Japanese either.”

Naruto chuckled, “I didn’t say it was but don’t stereo type yourself. A lot of people like trout.”

From behind his menu Sasuke rolled his eyes, a small smile adoring his lips. “Have you ever eaten here before?”

He nodded, “A few years ago for my mother’s birthday. First time having lobster and I was instantly hooked.”

“I have never tried lobster.” Sasuke shook his head and placed the menu on the table. “Im getting the trout.”

Naruto was able to order for both of them, giving the dishes in French for the waiter who acted like he didn’t know a word of English after he sat down the green tea for Sasuke and a water for Naruto. He took the menus and made his way toward the kitchen leaving them alone in silence. Well not total silence, the other patrons who were dining conversed lowly amongst themselves but this was the awkward silence that made Naruto even more nervous.

“Is this that awkward silence part?” Sasuke finally asked and Naruto looked across the table at him.

“It’s doesn’t have to be.” Naruto laughed, “I know you are the silent type so it doesn’t bother me. You can ask questions if you want. I know I have a few for you.”

“As do i.” He nodded. “Why don’t you go first?”

“Alright.” Naruto sat back in his chair. “I guess I’ll get to the one that has mostly been on my mind lately. Why did you say yes to the date? You shot me down so many times when I first met you which I should apologize for.”

“Why?”

“I shouldn’t have told you to go fuck yourself, all those years ago.” Naruto answered, “It was wrong of me to do so but back then you were an asshole. You had this look about you that if anyone talked to you the wrong way, you would cast a lightning bolt and they would fry where they stood but now not much.” He shook his head, “You’re more drawn into yourself and cautious. You choose your words carefully which is odd for you but I find it mysterious.”

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked, “Are you done observing me?”

“Kind of.” He smiled, “I would like to know what changed your mind about this date?”

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before shrugging his shoulders at the question. “I wanted to know what it would feel like to date someone who views me as an equal and not just an omega. Someone who doesn’t look down on me because of my biology and wants to get to know me as a person instead of just a producer.”

“You don’t want to be viewed as someone’s property.” Naruto impute. “You want to be viewed as a person with their own thoughts and opinions.”

Sasuke nodded to him, “That’s my exact thoughts and I am glad you see it that way now.”

“Now?” He arched a brow.

“You were a little cocky shit back then if we are going to speak about the past.” Sasuke chuckled, remember the first time they met.

“Well you were kind of an asshole, as I stated before.” Naruto countered.

“I think the term you used was bastard.”

Naruto quickly looked away, “Sorry about that.”

“Looking back on it now I find it funny that I was able to piss you off so much and so easily. A ticking time bomb I thought.” Sasuke chuckled, as the waiter sat down their meals. He gave a small smile to Sasuke and asked if he needed anything else before shying away when Sasuke shook his head. Unrolling his napkin, he draped it across his lap and picked up his fork. “Did you really leave after you told me to go fuck myself?”

Naruto almost choked on a potato he had popped into his mouth, slowly swallowing he nodded his head. “I left the next week and was gone for 13 weeks until my training was complete.”

Dark eyes switched between his left and right bicep, “Is that where you got the beefy arms?”

Naruto smiled, “Yes it is where I got my beefy and if I didn’t know any better I would say my beefy arms is a kink of yours because you always mention them when we are together.” He held his arm out, “Do you want to touch them Sasuke?”

Just the way Naruto said his name, a delightful shiver ran down his back and he quickly shook his head, “No I do not.”

Naruto playfully rolled his eyes.

Their conversation died down to a few words here and there as they began their meal. Every once in a while he would notice Naruto looking across the table towards him as if he was studying his face before darting his eyes back to his own plate. He couldn’t believe how calming the entire evening was turning out to be. Is wasn’t just Narutos pheromones that were affecting him, it was the entire atmosphere and he felt like he didn’t have to hide or constantly be on alert while in his presents. He actually enjoyed his meal without the awkward talking back in forth as if they had done this a dozen times before.

“Do you want a bite?” Naruto asked suddenly and held a piece of the lobster over the table at him, “You said you have never tried it before.”

Nervously he pushed his hair behind his ear and leaned over the table to take the bite inside his mouth. Blue eyes watched Sasukes lips enclose around the metal and pull back as he took a seat before his eyes lit up at the surprising flavor.

“That is fucking amazing.” Sasuke replied after swallowing. “Now I see why you get it.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Naruto nodded and ignored the heat at pooled below. “I know this might be out of line but how did you get that scar on your cheek and why was that silver haired guy harassing you?”

The hair that was tucked behind his ear slowly fell, covering the cheek Naruto had been staring at and he sat up a little straighter than before. He debated with himself on whether or not to venture down memory lane but he was sure Naruto would ask for another date and it would come up sooner or later.

“It’s alright.” Naruto quickly shook his head, “You don’t have to answer those questions if you don’t want too, im not going to pressure you.”

Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed his plate away. To be honest he didn’t know how to start but he would figure it out. He started by explaining that he seen the video tape of Naruto beating up Sakon, his brother and friends outside the café before beginning the entire story. The more he explained everything that happened the more Narutos fist clenched in front of him on the table. Narutos pheromones changed from calm and soothing to angry, causing Sasuke to slightly flinch as he finished.

Others that were sitting around could feel the change in the air, most of them glancing over their shoulder at their table till Naruto shot them a glare. Just feeling his anger made Sasuke want to nuzzle him till he was calm, to ease the tension the others in the restaurant felt and he pulled his chair in closer to the table and linked his feet with Narutos unintentionally.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened because it wasn’t your fault.” Naruto spoke, “There are piece of shit betas out there just like Alphas and I’m glad I and my unit put them in the hospital.”

“My brother said the same thing.” He nodded, “He wanted to send you a thank you basket for dealing with the nuisance but he couldn’t get a hold of you. When we found your mother, she told me you left for overseas and that’s when I decided to send you a letter of thanks instead.”

“So my mother gave you the address.”

“Yes, just like she gave me your cellphone number too.” He revealed. “It’s like she is forcing me upon you.” A small chuckle.

“It’s probably because she knows I still have feelings for you.” He blurted, grabbing his water and taking a sip.

“You saying that makes me think of your last letter which I have read over and over again if we are being honest with each other.” Sasuke inhaled. “You are not wrong.”

“About what?” Naruto asked.

“Being selfish.” Sasuke answered, “I don’t think it was selfish at all for you wanting to be with me because I was thinking the same thing even though we were both with someone at the time. Everything I wrote in those letters was truthful and I was excited to get them from you. I looked forward to them every week and when you surprised me with the last one, I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. I didn’t mean to ditch you.”

Naruto held his hand up to stop him, “It’s alright. I knew you would be a bit embarrassed because Karin and Hinata kept it from you. I liked seeing you surprised though it was cute.”

Sasuke blushed.

“How about I pay and we get the hell out of here?” Naruto leaned forward to fetch his wallet from his pack pocket and lightening the mood with his words, “There is still one more place lined up for this date.”

“Please tell me it’s not a beach.” Sasuke asked under his breathe.

Naruto shook his head, “Nope, we are going to the arcade. I want to see just how competitive you really are, Mr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke smirked. “I accept your challenge Mr. Uzumaki.”

Just as Naruto had promised, he really did take Sasuke to an arcade near the west side of the city. The blonde had stripped himself of his jacket before they walked into the building and startled his friend behind the register when the blonde slammed a Benjamin down on the counter.

“Fifty dollars each.” Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Challenge him to Pac-Man he sucks.” The Brunette alpha suggested to the Omega. “He has no hand eye coordination.”

“Good to know.” Sasuke thanked him and scooped the fifty dollars’ worth of quarters into a small bucket he was given before following behind Naruto to the back of the building. Lights flashed and music with sounds from the games rang in Sasukes ears as Naruto stopped at a few of the shooter games that were lines up on the back row. With a lop sided grin Naruto looked down at Sasuke and wiggled his eyes brows as if to challenge him.

“Is this the game you want to play?” Sasuke asked, setting down his cup and picking up the gun. “You are going to lose.” He inserted a quarter into the slot and selected his character.

“I do this for a living, are you sure you want to play against me?” Naruto asked, inserting a few quarters and picked up the gun.

“Just because you do it for a living doesn’t mean you are good at it.” Sasuke shot back.

“Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?” Naruto asked as the game began playing.

But Sasuke didn’t respond, instead he concentrated on the screen and aimed to get his score higher. From beside him, he heard a few curses from the alpha and smirked when Naruto placed the gun in the holder, watching Sasuke finish the level. Game Over flashed across the screen, showing the final scores while congratulating player two for winning.

“You cheated.” Naruto proclaimed.

“ _No you’re just slow usuratonkachi._ ” He stated, grabbing his cup and heading to other games.

“That’s not fair, you can’t just switch up languages on me.” Naruto frowned, catching up to him, “I don’t even know Japanese.”

“Well than you better start learning.” Sasuke said and sat down at a racing game, gesturing to the seat beside him for Naruto to sit down and when he did Sasuke smiled. “Maybe you will be better at this game.”

“Hn”

A while later, the brunette alpha swung by their tenth game to tell them he had to close up shop. Neither of them realizing what time is was. He told Itachi he would have him back by midnight and here he was pulling up to Sasuke house half past one in the morning. The only light that illuminated the house was the post above the front door and Naruto gulped in fear for his life as he opened Sasuke door and helped him from the cab.

“Your brother is going to kill me isn’t he?” He asked in a low voice and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, stopping once Sasuke was a full step above him to look up at him.

“If you run fast it might be a swift kill.” Sasuke teased.

“That is promising.” Naruto nervously chuckled.

“I had a really good time with you tonight Naruto.” Sasuke blurted.

“Would you want to do it again sometime?” Naruto asked

Sasuke took a few steps towards his front door before facing Naruto with a nod, “I would like that very much. Have a safe trip home Na-ru-to.” Entering his home and closing the door behind him.

////

After the first date, Naruto made it a point to ask Sasuke out almost every weekend thereafter. Their third date wasn’t even a date because Sasuke had to cancel at the last minute but with Naruto being Naruto. He ended up at Sasukes house sitting on the living room floor, grading papers for Sasuke while the other was making a lesson plan for the next two weeks. It was nice though, they ordered pizza and realized their taste were much different when it came to pizza toppings. Sasuke liked chicken and tomatoes with extra pizza sauce while Naruto liked all meat and saying the meatier the better.

As their relationship progressed, Sasuke began to notice small things about Naruto that he kept to himself because they entertained him. There were a few times that Naruto didn’t think he was being watched and he would pull a few strands of his hair down then proceed to make the ends of his hair fight or how he would cross his eyes and pull his lip over his teeth making him look like a dorky blonde beaver.

With all these little things Naruto would do, Sasuke caught himself watching him more and more not realizing he was looking for them when they would meet up. He knew the blonde was ditzy, he just didn’t know he was this ditzy but he found himself enjoying this part of him and he found himself opening up more than he did with Kimimaro. There were huge differences between Naruto and Kimimaro that Sasuke didn’t understand and he knew that he shouldn’t compare them but it happened from time to time.

He could admit that Kimimaro only made him laugh a few times while Naruto had him laughing at least once a day, if it wasn’t in person it was him sending funny text messages that left him wondering why he would send that. During breaks for his classroom he caught himself glancing at his phone more and more not realizing he was waiting for Naruto to text him or call him.

“Sasuke are you alright?” Hinata asked waving her hand in front of his face a few times before his eyes began to focus.

Hinata and he were sitting in the teachers’ lounge while their classrooms mingled to do a group PE session. He knew she had been talking but his mind was occupied with other things, like why hasn’t Naruto asked him to be official yet? He felt like they were, they had been on five dates and the sixth would be three days from now.

“Im alright,” He answered, “Im just wondering why Naruto hasn’t asked me to be official yet.”

“Is that really what is on your mind?” She laughed.

He nodded.

She stopped laughing, “Of you were being serious. Have you asked him?”

“No I haven’t.”

Hinata lightly smacked her forehead. “Oh lord, you two have been on how many dates?”

“Five.” He answered. “But that is if you don’t count the times we hang out.”

“And when you meet people how does he introduce you to them?”

“He says this is Sasuke my partner.”

“You two are already official.” She cleared it up for him. “Kiba was telling everyone this is my girlfriend Hinata the second time we went out so I already knew we were official. If you are ready to tell people Naruto is your partner, boyfriend, lover or whatever he is than you are ready but if Naruto is already introducing you as his partner, he sees you two as official. Just ask. Want me too? Give me your phone.”

“I will ask him Friday when he picks me up.” Sasuke stated as the door to the lounge flew open and a redhead came bolting in. “Kushina.”

“Just the two people I was looking for.” She wickedly grinned and joined them at their table.

“Are we in trouble?” Hinata asked.

Kushina shook her head, “No what made you think that?”

“Well you came in here like a bat out of hell so I just assumed.” She chuckled.

“No—no I have so much on my mind it’s not even funny. Naruto birthday is next week and I don’t know if I should have the party this weekend or next since the damn day is in the middle of the week.” She rambled.

“Why not this weekend?” Sasuke suggested. “He and I have a date Friday night and I can tell him I want to change plans to Saturday instead.”

“Is it a surprise party or can he know about it?” Hinata asked.

“Surprise party really.” Kushina smiled. “But I do like Sasuke idea about just bringing him by. Now to think of a place.”

“The red cloud.” Hinata smiled, “I’ll talk to Kakuzu tomorrow and get it arranged and give you the time. Do you want it in the afternoon or in the evening?”

“Evening would be better.” Kushina nodded. “Thank you two so much for helping me out.”

“It’s not a problem.” They smiled.

Just as Sasuke had promised, he called Naruto that same night and changed the date of their plans, using some lame excuse Hinata was able to help him come up with. Not the finest thing he has ever done in his life but he was able to help. Forgetting a present, Sasuke knew he could make a date of them going to the mall where he would look for a present of one of his students as a cover up to keep Naruto busy until five.

“What are we doing here again?” Naruto asked as they entered a toy store on the second floor or the mall.

“We are looking for a present for one of my students.” Sasuke answered, which was a lie he just needed to distract Naruto until he received the text message from Kushina. He headed towards the Lego section and stopped at the star wars shelf. Naruto stood behind him and his hands lightly rested on his hips. It was very often Sasuke would let him touch him like this but Naruto was showing him more and more affection but was cautious with it. It would be holding his hand, playing with his hair or wrapping his arm over his shoulder as they were walking but nothing like this. He felt Narutos finger brush over his hip bones absentmindedly. “What do you want for your birthday?”

“Oh yeah my birthday is next week isn’t it?” He chuckled before leaning down and smelling Sasukes shampoo. “Your hair smells good, like green apples.” He let go of Sasuke and walked a little further down the aisle.

“You are avoiding my question Naruto.” Sasuke glanced at him.

He shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it to be honest. I forgot about my birthday.”

“Well just think about it and let me know.” Sasuke smirked at him while shuffling through a few of the boxed until he found the Jedi Rogue Shadow the girl in his class said she would like. Up at the counter, Sasuke could tell Naruto was thinking about what he wanted for his birthday and he waited for Naruto to yell it out but nothing came till they were in the trunk headed towards the Café per Sasukes request.

“I think I figured it out.” Naruto finally said as he shut the truck off.

“Oh yeah?” Sasuke took his seat belt off and turned to him. “What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually.” He glanced at Sasukes lips, “And it’s something only you can give me.” He smirked, “I’ll let you think on it though.”

“That doesn’t help me Naruto.” Sasuke said following him from the cab of the truck towards the entrance of the building. “You know I suck at the guessing game.”

“I know.” He chuckled as he opened the door and entered behind Sasuke.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled as Sasuke sidestepped from Naruto.

A smile crept his lips to his eyes as he looked around at all his friends and family that were gathered in the café. His mother came forward with a small pointed hat and strapped it to Narutos head before giving him a hug with a grin as big as his own.

“Well this is a surprise.” Naruto returned her hug and looked to Sasuke, “What a clever actor you are.”

Sasuke shrugged and disappeared with the crowd as other crowded around him to wish him a happy birthday. Narutos Unit offered to pay for any of the necessities they might need including drinks and halfway through the party, Sasuke jumped behind the counter to help Hinata and Karin with the drink orders that were piling up.

“Do you want a cupcake?” Naruto approached the counter where Sasuke was standing watching everyone. “My mother baked them?”

Sasuke would admit that Kushina was an excellent baker but the glob of icing on top of the cupcake already had his teeth aching and he shook his head. The alpha glanced down at the icing and nodded, knowing exactly what he meant before opening his mouth and tongued the icing off in one go till the top of the cupcake was bare, offering it to Sasuke.

“What about now.” He smiled.

Chuckling Sasuke took the cupcake and peeled back the paper holder and bit into the cake. Without the icing, the omega could taste the rose and vanilla Kushina had blended into the batter. It wasn’t too sweet and it didn’t make his teeth hurt like he thought. A few crumbs lingered on Sasukes lip as he chewed and Naruto reached up brushing the crumbs from lips with his thumb, feeling Sasuke suck in a breath of shaky air before he removed his hand.

“Do you like it?” He asked bringing his thumb up and licked the crumbs off.

Sasuke quickly took another bite and answered his question with a nod of his head.

“She made sure not to make them too sweet because she wanted you to try them.” He smiled, picking up another cupcake from the counter and peeled back the wrapper, taking a bite as he walked away to join Kiba and Gaara.

“You haven’t even remotely thought about kissing him have you?” Karin whispered behind him and Sasuke shook his head.

“I have thought about it many times.” He answered her and turned around to face her. “Im just nervous.”

 “Not like it’s going to be your first kiss or something.” She kept her voice low so only he could hear her. “Do you fear he is going to reject you?”

“With him it will be.” He frowned and took the last time of the cupcake he had in his hand. “And no I don’t, it’s just—ughh I don’t know.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Ahh is my wittle Sasuke nervous.” Karin teased him and he shot her a glare. “Okay—Okay don’t kill me with the death glare. What did you get Naruto for his birthday?”

“I haven’t yet.” He answered.

She looked stunned but slowly her eyebrow arched and Hinata joined their conversation since she was done serving Zabuza and Haku, hot chocolates.

“You haven’t?” Hinata asked, only catching the last half.

Sasuke shook his head, “I asked him earlier while we were at the mall and he said he didn’t know till we got here.”

“What is it?” Their eyes brightened.

“He said the present he wants is only something I can give him.” He revealed.

“That sounds kinky.” Hinata winked.

“Maybe it’s a kiss.” Karin cocked her head to the side and shrugged.

“Or a hand job.” Hinata chuckled but quickly grabbed her side as Karin elbowed her in the ribs. “Boney ass elbows, maybe he wants both.”

“Serves you right.” Karin rolled her eyes. “Ignore the horn dog over here Sasuke, but has he hinted he has wanted more from you?”

“No.” Sasuke answered.

“Does he wrap his arms around you? Has he ever taken anything further?” Hinata continued to rub her side.

“Yes to the first and no to the second.” He answered again. “Well he likes to stand behind me and grab my hips and sometimes he breathes on the back of my neck.”

“Oh yeah he is giving you the signs. Kiba does it all the time to me.” Hinata giggled.

“Have you been drinking?” Karin asked glancing at the cup Hinata had been nursing since the party began.

“A little bit.” She grinned.

“It’s like we never left this place.” Sasuke smirked and took off the apron, gesturing to the counter, “Still fucking off behind the counter.”

“Hey you and Karin offered to help me damnit.” Hinata whined.

“True.” Sasuke nodded, “Look, I’ll take both of your suggestions for a gift into consideration and choose which I think is best.”

“Give him a kiss.” Karin said, sticking by her suggestion.

“Give him the hand job.” Hinata pretended to stroke herself mouthing ‘don’t be a pussy’ or ‘give him both’ he didn’t know which.

Sasuke scrunched up his face as he rounded the counter and shook his head. Is that really what Naruto was suggesting he wanted for his present or was it a kiss? He was so confused by both of them. Of course he had kissed others, it’s not like he wasn’t experienced with it and besides he’s been told he is a wonderful kisser but he just wasn’t sure he was ready. Maybe he was just doubting himself and too afraid because he could get sucked in and it turn into something more that Sasuke wasn’t ready for.

And then there was the Hinata suggestion. He was still baffled by the fact that she would even suggest something like that but what if that was what Naruto wanted too. He did say the gift he wanted was something Sasuke could give him. Maybe he should just go for it and see where it led him. What harm could it do, but first he would ask if they were official. He found Naruto speaking with his mother and Gaara near the table that held the cupcakes. Kushina gave him a big smile upon seeing him.

“Thank you for keeping him busy all day Sasuke.” She smiled.

“So you were in on it.” Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke but all he did was shrug. “Very good at keeping secrets I see.”

Sasuke shrugged, “You will get over it.”

“Thank you for the great party mom.” Naruto smiled and sat his drink down on the table behind his mother. “It was wonderful.”

“Im glad you liked it.” She pulling him into a hug. “Why don’t you and Sasuke get out of here? I’ll help the girls and Kiba clean up, you two go see a movie or something. It’s still early.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked.

“Im positive. Now go.” She ordered.

“Yes Ma’am.” Naruto said, grabbing a hold of Sasukes hand and pulled him from the café.

////

“Your mom is quite scary when she ordering people around.” Sasuke shivered, handing Naruto a beer as he took a seat next to him on the couch. “I thought she was going to hurt me.”

“They don’t call her the red hot habanero for nothing.” Naruto chuckled, accepting the beer that was offered. He waited for Sasuke to get comfortable on the couch before leaning back on him while the omega flipped through the channels to find something to watch.

“Naruto are we official?” Sasuke blurted.

“I thought we were.” He answered, not taking his eyes off the TV. “Usually after the fourth or fifth date its official.”

“Oh.” The Omega breathed.

“Did you think we weren't?” He asked looking up at him.

Sasuke shook his head, “No—no it’s just we hadn't established anything and I just didn’t know.”

“Do you want to be official?” Naruto asked and Sasuke slowly nodded his head. “Alright than, we are official. You just got yourself a hot blonde Alpha.”

“Now you are just full of yourself.” Sasuke rolled his eyes as the other turned back to the TV.

When they left the café, they opted home for the movies. Sasuke having HBO and STARZ on demand was much easier than fighting the crowd. When they arrived no one was home anyway and they had the entire house to themselves which made Sasuke a little nervous because he was still unsure what Naruto wanted from him. Shit he didn’t even know what he wanted to give him in the first damn place. He did think it would be funny to hand him the Starwars Lego set he picked up and told him it was for him but he decided against it at the last minute.

“The news said it was supposed to snow next week.” Naruto grabbed his attention and he looked down at the blonde who was leaning against him. “I wonder if it’s going to snow on my actual birthday.”

“Wouldn’t that be a surprise?” Sasuke chuckled as he settled on a rerunning movie of The Fifth Element. “Last year it began snowing late September. I swear our weather has a mind of its own.”

“That’s what we get for living in the North East I guess.” Naruto laughed and leaned into Sasuke running his fingers through his hair. “Have you figured out what I want from you yet?”

Sasukes fingers stopped mid-stroke and dropped to the couch. “No I haven’t.”

“It’s really simple if you think about it.” Naruto said setting his beer down on the coffee table near the couch and turned over to face Sasuke, his knees sinking down into the middle cushion. He took the remote from Sasuke, placing it next to his beer before grabbing Sasukes leg and pulled him down the cushion slowly until he was lying flat and him between his open legs. Sasuke watched with curious eyes as Naruto leaned over him, his hand sinking into the cushion beside his head and the other hand cupping his cheek while his thumb ran over his bottom lip just as it did earlier and Sasuke leaned into the touch closing his eyes.

Naruto’s calming scent loomed in the living room and filled him to the point he relaxed his body but he caught his hands going to Narutos belt buckle not realizing he had moved them. Locking eyes with the blonde Alpha, he slowly pulled the belt from its buckle until it was unclasped and tugging it free. With a smirk, he let it drop to the floor beside them and wondered how long Naruto could stay hovered over him as he played with the button on his jeans. Naruto bit his bottom lip feeling Sasukes finger tips brush against his skin when he unzipped his pants, hooking his fingers into his boxers and pants as he pulled them down a little, freeing his half erect cock.

Glancing down at Narutos member, he licked his lips not understanding where this was coming from. All he knew is that he wanted to touch him, run his fingers through the small patch of blonde hair and up the shaft to the head.

“Fu—uck Sasuke.” Naruto whispered lustfully into his arm as Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft and slowly stroked him, feeling the veins pulse against his skin. The hand that was beside his face, moved to underneath his head and tangled in his hair with a slight tug, pulling a small gasp from him and he felt heat pool below his waist, something he was not use too.

Blue eyes never left black while Sasuke continued to stroke him, using his thumb to run over the head and gather the pearls of precum that leaked from the tip. The blush that highlighted Sasukes cheeks intensified at the smell of Narutos arousal and Sasuke could help but release a little of his own. He was much impressed at the ability that Naruto was able to hold himself and thrust into Sasukes moving hands at the same time.

Narutos hand released his hair, traveling underneath Sasukes back and lifted him up with ease until their position were switched and Sasuke was straddling his lap. He felt the alpha lean back against the couch looking down to watch Sasukes hands continue their movements that had him rolling his hips. Sasuke groaned a little, hair falling into his face as tan hands gripped his thighs lightly. Was it wrong that he wanted Naruto touch him too. He wanted to feel Narutos all over him. He so much wanted to ask but no words came out instead he bit the inside of his cheek to void the tears that threatened to surface.

“S’uke im gonna cum.” Naruto tightened his grip on Sasukes thighs and thrusted up into his hand. Spurts of white shot from the tip of the alphas cock on the last stroke, coating Sasukes hand and dripping down on Narutos jeans.

Quickly Naruto released Sasukes thigh, cupping his cheek and pulling him down to meet his lips. The lust filled kiss overpowering Sasuke senses and he found himself responding, pushing back against the blonde lips as the clean hand wrapped around the back of his head to tangle in blonde locks. Overwhelming emotions took Sasuke and he felt the first tear fall and splatter against Narutos cheek. His chest felt heavy but he didn’t release the others lips, he opened his mouth and allowed Narutos tongue to explore his mouth.

Sasuke was the first to pull back breaking the strand of saliva that connected their lips as he panted from the heated breath. He adverted his eyes at the feeling of a thumb running over his cheek to collect the tears that fell.

“Why are you crying?” Naruto asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know.” Sasukes voice was a whine.

Silently Naruto took his jacket off the back of the couch, grasping Sasukes cum covered hand in the middle of it and wiped it off as best he could before tucking himself back into his pants, throwing the jacket near the front door and pulled Sasuke down embracing him. The sound of the TV covered Sasuke small huffs while he continued to cry and Naruto let him, soothingly he ran his hand over the omegas back in slow circles to calm him.

“Sasuke.” Naruto mumbled into his ear and kissed the shell of his ear multiple times. “You didn’t have to do that if you didn’t want too.”

“But I thought that is what you wanted?” He pulled back from Narutos shoulder.

“Nooooo it was a kind gesture but,” Naruto gave a small chuckle, “No that isn't want I wanted at all.” He wiped Sasukes cheek once more. “All I wanted was a kiss.”

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, “A kiss.” and Naruto nodded.

“Yes just a kiss.” Naruto repeated, “I have been thinking about it for a while and I can’t help but to want to taste your lips.”

Sasuke looked away from the embarrassment he felt and slowly stood from Narutos lap trying to run off to his room but Naruto grasped his wrist, standing as well. Sasuke tried to pull his wrist from the alphas grip but it was to strong and didn’t realize till his back hit the wall near the TV that he was trapped. Narutos eyes darted from one side of his face to the other till his own softened and a small smile spread across the alphas face.

“For what you just did, im going to fucking marry you one day.” Naruto leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss once more. “You really need to stop talking their advice.”

“Shut up dobe.” Sasuke kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO here we are with the first date and the first hand job. Sasuke really needs to stop taking advice from Hinata. Shes just going to keep getting him into embarrassing situations that he isn't ready for. But they are officially together. YAY!!!! Only 19 chapters for it to happen but it only gets better from here!
> 
> I was very excited for this chapter. Sasuke got his first meaningful kiss by the hot blonde alpha he refused to date at the beginning and now look at them. Who else loved this chapter? Sound off below and let me know.  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be Feb 21.(If this chapter gets the comments and views im hoping for, I might post chapter 20 as a Valentines gift for my readers!!)  
> Periscope will be on the 14th.


	20. Thanksmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tells Sasuke he loves him and asks Itachi a important question.   
> Sasuke and Naruto try to take their relationship to the next level.  
> Itachi meets Kushina and Minato.   
> A Christmas party at the Uchiha company.

The snow they were expecting didn’t fall until a month later, coating the ground and roads with 8 inches of thick whiteness that no one wanted to get out into. Schools had already been shut down a week before thanksgiving break and Sasuke was enjoying it very much. Not saying he didn’t enjoy teaching his little kiddos at school but there is only so many times he can be asked can they go to the bathroom before he goes insane.

“What are you doing up so early.” Itachi asked from the stairs, carefully take each of them step by step until he was at the bottom.

“My body is used to getting up early. No point in changing it now.” Sasuke answered, bringing his tea to his lips, “You look like an old man when you do that.”

“What walking down the stairs.” He glared.

Sasuke nodded.

“Well just remember when you are my age, you will have trouble descending the stairs as well.” Itachi shot back and headed towards the kitchen.

Sasuke gave his brother a few moments to collect himself in the kitchen, the sound of him inhaling the strong coffee he poured into his cup and the first gulp that got his system going after the short sleep he received. Sasuke was glad he didn’t have to work in the family company, he would look like his brother by his next birthday and that was something he didn’t want to do. He enjoyed his job, his life and now his boyfriend.

In his mind it was weird to say that Naruto was his boyfriend. An alpha. An alpha was his boyfriend. He told himself over and over again that he didn’t want an alpha as a partner in anything shape or form but here he was four months into a relationship with the most patient alpha he had ever met and he was happy. Not like medicated happy no—no he was internally happy because Naruto worked with him instead of against him. Naruto understood he had things about his past that he had a lot of anxiety about and that it would take time before they could go further in some areas of their relationship. If he was being truthful Naruto was just happy to being able to kiss Sasuke whenever he wanted without worrying if that was okay.

The embarrassment he felt on Narutos birthday had finally subsided. He had no idea why he decided to take Hinata’s advice and give him a hand job, what the hell was he thinking? He was thinking that is what Naruto wanted at the time but what he really wanted was a damn kiss. He couldn't complain too much though, he was able to see how big Naruto was erect and soft and holy shit was he surprised. Just thinking about it had him blushing like a school girl.

“I really wish you wouldn't think pervert things while we are in the same room.” Itachi spoke and took a drink of his coffee.

“I wasn’t thinking dirty thoughts.” Sasuke shot back.

“The blush says different.” He looked to the TV, “Pervert.”

“I am not a pervert.” Sasuke shot back with a frown.

Okay maybe he was a pervert but he wasn’t going to tell his brother that he was sitting on the same cushion that he whacked Naruto off on a month ago, that would be indecent. Right? Instead he hid his smile behind his cup that he was taking sips from and watched the news program that was playing. The forecast stated that more snow would be falling by this evening and he smiled because he wouldn’t even be at home. He and Naruto agreed even if there was snow they would have a date night just like every Friday night but this time they would be at Naruto house. Gaara even decided to join them since all they would be doing is watching movies and eating.

Sasuke didn’t mind Gaara truthfully. He was a man of few words and he could sit in silence with Sasuke and it be comfortable. Not that awkward silence some had with their partner’s friends. Shikamaru was the same as Gaara, the lazy alpha only spoke when he was awake or when he was addressed and Sasuke couldn’t understand why he was also so tired until Naruto explained that he lived with Kiba and he instantly knew. Kiba was just as hyperactive as Naruto was sometimes and he felt for Hinata...sometimes.

“Are you going to be home later this evening?” Itachi asked at the front door as he put on his coat and boots.

“Nope. Im going to be going to Narutos for our date night.” He answered, “I won’t be back until Saturday.”

“Already staying the night.” Itachi arched a fine brow, “Im proud of you little brother. Such a big step.”

Sasuke frowned, “Im sleeping on the couch, thank you.”

Itachi scoffed, “I highly doubt that. Naruto isn't the kind to make you sleep on the couch. He will end up giving you his bed and he will take the couch or he will suggest sleeping together with no touching. Which you should try. Sleeping next to someone is so relaxing.”

“No he won’t.” Sasuke counter.

“Wanna bet?” Itachi smirked.

“No I don’t.” Sasuke shook his head, “How about you go to work before you are late.”

“Sasuke im the CEO of the company, I could choose not to go to work today and two others would take over for me.” He opened the front door.

“Rub it in by the way.”

“Goodbye little brother.” Itachi said, closing the door.

The sound of his brother’s new car roared in the driveway over the TV and Sasuke turned up the volume a few notches until he couldn't hear the exhaust anymore as he leaned back on the chair he sat in.  Everything he had been mentally preparing himself for in the last week went out the window at his brother’s comment. Naruto wouldn't suggest them sleeping together but then again they hadn't set boundaries either.

“Oh god.” He breathed and he had the urge to call and cancel until his phone began to ring. The caller ID stated Dobe was calling and he released an inhale. “Hello.” He answered.

_“Good Morning Sas.” Narutos cheerful voice spoke on the other line, “Did you sleep well?”_

“As great as one can.” He answered.

_“That is good to hear because I picked up like nine movies that just came out.” Sasuke heard the smile._

“Seriously?” He chuckled, “Do you expect me to stay up all night?”

_“If you try hard enough you can.” Naruto chuckled. “I have done it many times.”_

“Please don’t give me a war story again.” Sasuke stopped him, “Im still trying to recover from the last one.”

_“You're such a stick in the mud.” Naruto commented, “So are you going to come over yourself or do you want me to pick you up?”_

“How deep is the snow? I haven't been outside yet.”

_“I would say up to my knees.” Naruto answered._

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “So up to my waist then, alright.”

_“You aren't that short Sasuke.” Naruto shook his head, “I can come get you if you don’t want to drive in this?”_

“You would?”

_He didn’t realize he was nodding, “Yes I would, what time would you like for me to pick you up? Does three sound good?”_

“Yeah three sounds good. I’ll make sure to pack what I need, im bringing one of my own pillows.” Sasuke made a check list out loud.

_“I have plenty of pillows Sasuke.” Naruto laughed._

“Yeah but Gaara said they are all flat.” He shot back in the receiver.

_“Whatever,” He chuckled, “I’ll pick you up at three.”_

“Alright see you then.” Sasuke hung up the phone and quickly got up from the chair. He felt like he was going to hurl.

////

Minato could fell his wife eyes burning a hole through the paper he was holding. He could feel she was wanting to speak to him about something but he had yet to pick up his coffee cup and she had given him at least a one sip rule before speaking about anything so he delayed taking a sip as long as he could. Evading the inevitable, he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip of the cold liquid.

“Alright go ahead.” Minato lowered his paper and stared at his wife.

“I was thinking about having thanksgiving here.” She began, leaning forward against her hand. “It’s been a while since we have hosted.”

“If that is what you are wanting to do, im not going to stop you.” He nodded, not really paying much attention to her as his eyes skimmed over the news heading. In one swipe, his newspaper was taken from his hands and the face of his wife replaced it. “Sweetheart.”

“Do you even know what I was speaking about?” She asked while crumbling up the paper between them.

Minato gulped. “Um—um thanksgiving.” He managed.

“Yes but what else did I say about thanksgiving?” She questioned but he was unable to answer her as she stood up straight. “I sometimes think I might need to trade you in for a younger model sometimes.”

“Well that is just rude.” He frowned.

She rolled her eyes, throwing away the crumbled up paper in the trash can near the back door and approached the sink. Slowly one by one she loaded the dishwasher thinking of all the people she would be inviting to the meal. From behind her, she felt Minatos warm arms circle her waist and sway her back and forth a few times while they both looked out the back window at the snow.

“If you want to throw a thanksgiving meal here at the house, who am I to stop you?” He muttered against her hair. “I wouldn’t mind having the kids back to be honest. It’s been almost two years since we had Naruto and Kiba home for Thanksgiving and now that they are seeing people, the more the merrier.”

Kushina chuckled, “Is it weird that im sort of happy and sort of not happy that Naruto and Kiba both are seeing someone? I mean im glad they have both found someone who has accepted their weirdness but at the same time I feel like I could lose them.”

“I thought they would be single for the rest of their life, Kiba is too weird for anyone—well so is Naruto.” Minato chuckled. “We shouldn’t be talking about our kids like that but you aren’t going to lose them. You are just gaining more.”

“You mean you shouldn’t be talking about them like that.” She pulled away and continued to load the dishwasher. “Do you want to go shopping with me later?”

Kissing the back of her head, Minato nodded, “Yes I will, I know you hate driving in this weather. Do you want me send out a mass text inviting everyone?”

“I would appreciate that—yes.” She smiled.

////

 At the same time, Naruto and Sasukes phone both pinged on their way to Narutos house on base. At the gate Naruto showed his Military ID while Sasuke gave the soldier his ID from the other side of the truck, smiling when they handed them back and waved them through. This would be the first time Sasuke would be seeing Narutos house since he didn’t go on base a lot, most the time they lounged at Sasukes house or Karin’s but for now he was still nervous.

After they got off the phone, Sasuke packed himself a small overnight bag and grabbed two of his pillows for the night. Seeing the pillows when he arrived, Naruto made a comment that his pillows weren’t that flat and left it at that as he treaded through the snow to place them in the cab. Halfway from the gate, Naruto reached over and laid his hand on Sasukes thigh causing him to jump and receive a chuckle from the driver.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Naruto asked.

“I didn’t expect you to touch me is all?” Sasuke laughed nervously and laced his fingers with Narutos. “Did Gaara say anything about tonight?”

“He said he was glad we invited him to watch movies with us.” Naruto smiled and pulled into the driveway noticing that Gaara’s Suv was missing from its usually spot. “He must not be home, be careful when you get out, the driveway was icy earlier and I don’t know if the salt melted it yet.”

“If you are that worried why not just carry me over your shoulder.” Sasuke commented, instantly regretting his words as Naruto jerked his head towards him with a grin. “Don’t even think about it.”

“I wasn’t.” He turned off the truck and opened the driver side door.

The warm air inside the cab was replaced with the freezing air outside making Sasuke shiver as he opened up his own door and slide from the passenger side to the snow below. On the way over here, the small snowflakes had turned into fluffy fat ones that lingered on his clothing as he followed Naruto from the driveway with his fluffy pillows in his arms to the porch of the house. They both could hear exciting yelling from Kiba next door until they entered the house where it was utter silence.

“Are these walls sound proof?” Sasuke asked, still holding onto his pillows.

Naruto nodded, “Yes they are thank god. If not we would hear him night and day. I feel bad for Shika.” He headed towards the stairs. “If you follow me I’ll show you were you can put your bag and pillows. Im taking the couch and you can have my room.”

“I thought I was taking the couch?” Sasuke followed behind him.

“After thinking about it, you are my guest and the couch is no place for a guest.” Naruto answered, opening the door to his room.

A king size wooden sleigh bed sat pressed against the left wall with two night stands on each side. Both of them occupied with lamps and remotes that Sasuke had no idea what they were for until he looked at the other side of the room and noticed the flat screen mounted to the wall with two consoles underneath it on a shelf. The tan colored carpet contrasted well with the dark wood of Narutos furniture and the omega was surprised to see the bed perfectly made with a dark orange comforter and black pillow cases.

“Did you make your bed before you picked me up?” Sasuke teased and set his pillows at the end of the bed.

“I make my bed every morning, thank you very much.” He said as he set Sasukes bag down on the dresser near the window. “When you do it every morning for 14 weeks straight it becomes a habit that is hard to break.”

“At least I know that you make the bed.” Sasuke chuckled as Naruto pulled him closer towards him and looked up at him.

“Very funny.” He rolled his eyes, leaning down to capture Sasukes lips in a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he leaned pressed his forehead to the others with a smile. “I wanted to do that since you got into the truck.”

“Why didn’t you?” Sasuke muttered.

“I don’t know.” Naruto said, circling the others waist and kissing him once more. He gave a small pleasurable groan when Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and felt Sasuke run his tongue along the bottom of his lip in asking. Instead he picked Sasuke up and placed him on the thick footboard of his bed, loving the heat that soaked into his legs from Sasukes thighs.

Slowly opening his mouth with a smile, their tongues clashed together in a series of sucks and nibbled until Sasuke pulled back for breath, dropping his hands to Narutos chest and looking up. Blue eyes were locked onto the omegas bruised lips with a hint of lust outlining the pupil and he pulled the blonde back down in a fierce kiss that had Naruto pressing Sasuke closer to him and a groan escaping his throat.

Their heated moment was short lived when they heard someone clear their throat at Narutos open bedroom door and quickly Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him, falling back onto the bed with a pink face.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Gaara began, “But im going to have to cancel on our triangle date.” He chuckled.

“Why what happened?” Naruto asked.

“Nothing happened, it’s just Granny Chiyo is in town and she wants to meet for dinner.” He sighed, “Believe me I don’t want to go but you know how grandparents are.”

“I get it man, are you going to come back tonight though?” Naruto asked as Sasuke got off the bed and took off his coat.

Gaara turned sideways and showed him the bag, “Nah im going to stay at Temari’s house but I will be home tomorrow.”

“Alright, drive safe, the roads are a little slick.” Naruto nodded to him.

“Thank you for the warning.” He smiled and nodded to the other. “Sasuke.”

“Gaara.” He looked away embarrassed.

“You two enjoy the night.” Gaara winked at Sasuke before turning on his heel and descending the stairs.

“How about I give you a tour of the rest of the house?” Naruto perked up, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his door.

“That’s sounds nice.” Sasuke nodded.

The grand tour didn’t last two long as the living and dining room was one giant space. The small kitchen at the back of house was cozy with a giant window that looked out into the back yard. Typical military housing unlike the huge house Sasuke lived in with his brother but Sasuke liked it.

“So it’s just you and Gaara in this unit?” Sasuke gestured to the living room as he took a seat in the corner of the sectional.

“Yep, Shika and Kiba are in the unit attached to this one Ino lives next door by herself and the other guy Suigetsu lives in the singles barracks.” Naruto pulled out his phone, “Chinese or pizza?”

“What are you in the mood for?” He questioned.

Naruto chose not to say what he was really thinking and shrugged, “I had pizza yesterday with dad so let’s go Chinese this time.”

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke rattle off what he wanted before calling in the order and laying out the movies he had bought from the store. Most of them he had never seen himself or even heard of. With him being away all the time he really didn’t have time watch movies or go to the theaters. After the food arrived, Sasuke chose Total Recall, a remake of an 80’s movie Naruto had already seen because of his mother but he didn’t mind. Just being able to be close to Sasuke was enough for Naruto because he didn’t think he would ever get this.

“Why are you staring at me?” Sasuke asked in the middle of the third movie.

The sun had set hours ago, casting the living room in nothing but the TV light as they somewhat cuddled on the couch watching the movie Naruto had picked. The creepy music and man that didn’t have a mouth had Sasuke jumping a few times in an intense scene. Sasuke wasn’t one for scary movies but he could tolerate them.

“Im not staring at you.” Naruto answered, quickly jerking his head back to the screen. “I only glanced at you a couple of times.”

“Is there a difference?” Sasuke arched a brow, his attention complete pulled for the movie.

“Yes.” He stated matter of fact but Sasuke wasn’t convinced. “If I would have been staring at you, my entire body would have been turned towards you and as you can see.” Naruto gestured to himself as he straightened himself up on the couch. “I am not.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again but he enjoyed this playful bickering between them. It made him laugh more than he would normally and it made him happy that Naruto was childish around him because it told him something about his character, that not only can he be a Marine that are supposed to be strong and serious, able to protect anything and everything. It also meant that Naruto could be soft and funny but most of all loving.

Debating on whether or not he should do this, Sasuke gathered up the courage and crawled from his corner spot on the section towards Naruto, moving his hands from his lap and straddling him, movie totally forgotten. Naruto leaned his head back against the couch cushion looking up at Sasukes innocent face, hands resting on Sasukes thighs just like a few weeks ago but he didn’t grip them in lieu he made small circles on his inner thigh with this thumb and smirked when Sasuke gave a small groan.

“How did you get these?” He asked in a small voice and ran his index finger gently over the three marks on each cheek. From below he felt Naruto shiver.

“I don’t know how I got them, I’ve always been told they are a birthmark.” He answered as Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the first mark. “I used to hate them because people used to tease me and tell me I looked like an animal.”

Sasuke didn’t answer the statement, he was too busy kissing each one of his scars on his cheeks before pressing his lips to Narutos in small lingering kissed. The sound of their lips parting was the only thing they heard for the movie was completely forgotten. They were too wrapped up into each other, their scents intertwining and looming in the air around them. Sasuke could smell Narutos arousal before he felt it and as Naruto gently laid Sasuke down on the couch the omega felt his hardness brush against his inner thigh but he wasn’t thinking about it. His mind was focused on alphas skillful antics, the way would run his tongue along Sasukes top lip teasingly before taking the bottom lip between his teeth and nibble just enough to pull a gasp from the dark haired man.

Releasing his lips, the alpha kissed down Sasukes jaw to his neck leaving small nips and sucks along the way. Feeling Sasuke tug at the hem of his shirt, Naruto sat up and removed his shirt as requested, throwing it on the floor before leaning back down and capturing Sasuke in another kiss, shoving his tongue inside the hot mouth he so longed for. He groaned when he felt Sasuke roll his hips against his thigh and to give him more pressure Naruto moved his leg up further between the others legs for his enjoyment.

Breaking from the kiss, Sasuke jerked his head to the side letting out a moan that shot heat directly to the alpha nether regions and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down more, running his tongue from the base of Sasukes neck to below his ear. The omega dug his nails into the alphas back, gasping as Naruto bit into the tender flesh below his ear and began to suck on the same spot. He heard Narutos growl in his ear each time he clawed at his shoulders and down his sides until he was grasping at the alphas hips. Sliding his hands into Narutos pants, his nails lightly scraped across the flesh back up his sides to his shoulder blades and he basked in the satisfaction that he was bringing pleasure to the alpha just as he was doing to him.

The emotions swimming in Sasukes brain override everything and he felt himself on the edge, wanting to be pushed but for some reason he couldn’t. Having Naruto scent on him wasn’t enough to waver the bad thoughts that surfaced at the last minute. As the alpha snuck his hands under Sasukes shirt just above the hem of his pants, he began to panic and his chest heaved against Narutos.

Naruto released Sasukes neck as he was pushed away from the omega and Sasuke quickly scooted away from him to the corner of the sectional, his face flushed on the verge of tears and his chest heaving in short pants. Even in the dim light of the credits that rolled over the screen, he was able to make out the frightened expression that loomed over Sasuke features.

“Sasuke are you alright?” Naruto asked and reached out to brush a few strands of his hair out of his face noticing the tears that streamed down his cheek, “Have I done something wrong?”

Sasuke could hear the concern in his voice but all he could do was draw his knees to his chest and wait for the panic attack to subside while shaking his head. Naruto sat back on his knees, silently watching Sasuke close in on himself. Even the pheromones he was cascading helped but only enough to return his breathing back to normal. Naruto sat patiently waiting for anything from him. The thoughts running through his head was none to pleasant. Was this his fault? Had he done something wrong? He didn’t want to make Sasuke cry or panic just from a few kisses or touches.

“If you—are thinking it’s your fault it’s not.” Sasuke managed to say after a moment. “It’s me, im sorry.” he looked to the floor. “Im sorry, I shouldn't have started it in the first place.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto began, scooting closer to him but not enough to where he was touching him, “There is no need to be sorry.” Sasuke looked up at him. “If you want to wait, I’ll wait. We don’t have to go any further until you are comfortable.”

“But I like kissing you.” He countered.

“Okay let me rephrase that, we don’t have to go any further than kissing until you are comfortable. Does that sound better?” Naruto said pulling a nodding Sasuke into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. He rested his head against the back of Sasukes head as the other leaned into his chest and laced their fingers together. “I would wait until the end of the earth for you Sasuke.” Naruto whispered and kissed his hair.

Sasuke bit into his lip to keep himself from letting the tears flow once more. In all his 24 years and dating as much as he had, no one had ever whispered words of endearment to him and it had him comparing every relationship he had ever had from the time he was 16 to now. He could honestly say that he could get lost in Naruto and be comfortable with it. Naruto saying he would wait until Sasuke was ready was something the Uchiha always wanted to hear and no amount of emotion could be expressed by that statement so instead all he could say was:

“Thank you.”

////

Since early that morning, Kushina had her hair tied in a messy bun and her apron was dirty with flour and other things, she didn’t know she could be so messy with while she cooked the thanksgiving meal. As far as she knew, everyone she invited to their meal was coming and bringing dishes they wanted which made her crazy because she was running out of room on the cabinets and small breakfast table she had.

Kiba and Hinata were the first to arrive, Hinata making Kiba carry the four bags of ice Kushina ordered while she carried a foil wrapped pan of her grandmothers’ famous dinner rolls. She had asked the redheaded alpha where she wanted the pan and with a smile she patted the middle of the table they had set up in the actual dining room.

Haku, followed by a sour faced Zabuza and a hungry Kisame came over second. Both of the boys holding the two pans of cheese cake Haku stayed up most of the night making. Haku hadn't noticed but the strawberry cheese cake was missing a few strawberries which he blamed on Kisame when it was really Zabuza.

Ino arrived thirty minutes later with a half dead Gaara. The bags under his eyes spoke words to Minato as he greeted both of them at the door, taking their coats and throwing them in Narutos old room. The dish Ino sat down on the table had Minato raising an eyebrow and her laughing next to him.

“What is that?” He asked and poked the plastic wrap that surrounded the dish.

“It’s called cornbake.” She answered.

“Corna—what?” He question.

“My mother use to make it, it’s called cornbake. Cornbread with corn in it of course and baked.” She explained. “There are more steps but im to hungry to give you a play by play.”

“Okay but what are these?” He pointed to the patches of white.

“Its sour cream and cheese.”

“And its baked all together?” He looked stunned when she nodded.

“You will like it I promise.” She chuckled and looked up at the door as Naruto entered with the Sasuke and another behind him. “Damn”

“If I don’t like it you and I are going to war.” He said and followed her gaze, looking up to see his son and the two others. “That must be Itachi.”

“Itachi?” She questioned.

“Sasukes older brother.” Hinata answered her question. “He’s a real dick.”

“I heard that Hyuga.” Itachi put on a smile.

“Welcome you three, you are the last to arrive as always.” Kushina came from the kitchen with what appeared to be potatoes on her cheek. She smiled at Naruto and gave Sasuke a side hug, not wanting to dirty his clothing before turning to Itachi. “You really should use night cream for your—stress lines dear.”

“You mean depression lines.” Hinata pipped up, pulling a laugh from Sasuke and Kiba. “You might be more approachable without them.”

“They become deeper and deeper because of you Hyuga. You irritating little shit.” Itachi shot back and accepted the same side hug she had given Sasuke a moment earlier. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Uzumaki.”

“Oh please,” She chuckled, “Call me Kushina.”

“If you insist—Kushina.” He nodded.

“Dinner is almost ready, please head into the den and enjoy yourselves.” She motioned to the back of the house.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Hinata asked from the hallway until Ino lightly pulled her towards the den trying to avoid the glare from the redheaded alpha. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Don’t go into her kitchen when she’s cooking.” Kiba warned her. “She gets a little crazy.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Naruto nodded as Sasuke pulled him into the den as well with everyone else. “Sasuke let me introduce you to the rest of my Unit in person and not just in a picture.”

“Wait,” Sasuke stopped him and looked down at Kisame who was sitting on the floor next to Ino’s legs. “Blue guy is Kisame?”

“Yep,”

“And that is Zabuza.” He pronounced his name slowly just in case he was wrong.

“Yes Sir, and this is my partner Haku.” He gestured to the smaller male at his left.

“It’s nice to meet you Sasuke.” Haku nodded. “Naruto has told me good things about you.”

“It’s nice to meet you Haku.” Sasuke nodded to him and took a seat on one of the couches that were provided. “Oh course I already know Ino and Gaara. Where is Shikamaru?”

“He is spending thanksgiving with his mother and father. Well he was threatened by his mother more like it.” Kiba chuckled, “I don’t think I have ever seen him so pale while talking on the phone.”

“Yoshino is a scary woman when she is yelling.” Naruto agreed. “I remember when she chases up down the street with a wooden spoon because we got into the pie she made.” Sasuke turned and looked at the three who were laughing.

“She caught me because my fucking hair.” Ino frowned, “I don’t think I had ever been beat like that in my life but I liked it.”

“You freak.” Kiba shook his head.

“Sounds like my kind of woman.” Kisame commented, “She can beat me with a wooden spoon all she wants. Ill holler for more every time.”

“There is nothing wrong with a little BDSM every once in a while.” Zabuza grinned with a glance at Haku. “Keeps the relationship spicy.” Haku blushed.

Kisame slowly shook his head, “Oh you two are nasty. Is that why you have shunned me to the bottom of the house?”

All Zabuza did was shrug, “You sure you want to have a room next to ours. Haku is a screamer.”

Haku playfully smacked Zabuza in the chest, “Don’t tell everyone that.”

“It’s alright, Kiba is too.” Hinata revealed with a smirk, receiving a laugh from everyone in the room, even Gaara who was half asleep at the end of the couch. 

For an hour, Itachi sat in the corner of the room listening to the childish banter from each of them but his eyes darted between his phone screen and his brother who was sitting on Narutos lap next to Hinata. He had never seen him this comfortable with someone before. Even with Kimimaro, he had never sat on his lap and accepted the small kisses that were administrated to the back of his neck pleasantly or would hold the others hand openly. He did noticed that Sasuke interacted with the rest of them, laughing when a joke was made at the expense of the one they call dog breath.

From the brotherly perspective he had, he could tell that Sasuke was happy with Naruto and he was more open. Almost as if he was like his old self—almost but not quite there yet. Maybe he watched them like a hawk because he was the elder brother and he wanted to ensure Sasukes safety at all times but there were times when he was more relaxed when Sasuke would come home with Narutos scent on him.

Kushina broke Itachi from his thoughts as she entered the den with her hair fixed and tidy cloths. The smile on her face looked just like Narutos and she announced that dinner was ready before ushering everyone under 6 foot into the kitchen to grab food first.

After getting his plate, Itachi sat down across the table from the blue guy named Kisame and began to eat slowly. Picking at the food he gathered.

“Damn mom, the turkey is on point this year.” Kiba said with a piece of the turkey hanging from his mouth.

“Minato fried it this year.” She answered. “He had been on the back porch while you all here in here lollygagging.”

“Dad if you needed help you could have called me or if you needed company.” Naruto looked up.

“It’s alright, you were hosting in here.” Minato waved the statement away. “I was watching breaking bad anyway.”

“That is a good show.” Kisame nodded to Minato.

“I don’t get it though.” Kiba shook his head.

“You might understand it if you’re IQ was above 200.” Gaara chuckled as he took a bite of potatoes. “But alas you don’t.”

“You know what Gaara—

“Don’t you finish that sentence?” Kushina warned with her fork.

“Sorry Ma’am.” Kiba hung his head and continued to eat in silence.

“So glad to see you haven’t lost all your manners from when you lived here.” Kushina commented and he understood what she meant.

Naruto and Hinata offered to clean up the remaining dishes that were still sitting on the buffet tabled in the living room. Naruto ushering his mother and father into the den with everyone else to sit down and relax while they cleaned up the mess. Glancing around the kitchen Naruto took a deep breath, his mother was an excellent cook but she was a messy cook. Both of them took turns cleaning off the pots and pans before loading them into the dishwasher until there wasn’t any room then proceeded to wash them by hand. Hinata washing while Naruto rinsed.

He could feel her side glance him everyone once in a while, a string of thoughts running through her head that she desperately wanted to ask but she held back.

“What is it?” Naruto asked, taking one of the pans she sat in the sink and rinsed off the suds.

“Excuse me?” She breathed.

“You have this look on your face like you want to say something but don’t know how to start the sentence.” He answered her, “Sasuke makes the same face.”

“I don’t have anything I want to say.” She said innocently.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Ok—ay.”

“Smartass.” She insulted.

“You are the one who isn’t articulating your words.” He grabbed the dish town and began drying off the freshly washed pan. “So what is it Hyuga?”

“Walking in the lines of Itachi now huh.” She growled.

“Well saying your last name seems to be the only way to get information out of you soooo—yeah.” Naruto chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, continue to wash the stack of dishes to her left. The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence, the sound of the water from the faucet running over the cleaned dishes until Naruto would dry them off was the routine for the moment.

“Will you protect him?” Hinata blurted, stopping her scrubbing motions while she waited for Narutos answer but he stopped as well and stared at the side of her head.

“Are you asking me this because you have feelings for him or because you love him?” Naruto asked and looked to the door where the laughter was traveling down the hall.

Hinata sighed, “I don’t fall very often into feelings, but when I do fall it’s very hard to dig myself out. I can openly admit that I have fallen for Kiba when I didn’t think that I would. He makes me laugh and in private he’s very understanding and loving.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Im not avoiding anything.” She shook her head and looked at him. “It is probably girlish of me to think this so soon, but I do.” Her expression softened, “I do love him.”

“Have you told him?” Naruto asked.

“Have you told Sasuke you love him?” She countered his question.

Naruto almost lost the glass pan he was holding at her statement. The triumphant smirk on her face had the dimples in her cheeks showing and she turned back to the sink, beginning to wash the last two pans in the sink.

“Im not blind Naruto.” She continued, “I see the way you look at him, the lingering gazes as he walks by and the way you smile at him when he says something or looks at you. Itachi has been watching you like a hawk the entire time we have been here as well because he knows something up. Your dominate alpha persona turns into a big pile of mush just as Kiba’s does. I can tell both of you are brothers.”

“Is it that obvious?” He lowered his head and sat the dish down before holding out his pinky to her. “Look if you tell me Sasukes rings size, I will protect Kiba upon your request but you have to tell Kiba you love him.”

“As do you.” She locked pinkies with Naruto, both of them nodded to one another. “His ring size is a six.”

“Thank you.” He threw the dish rag down and hugged her. “You are the best Hinata.”

“You’re smothering me, get off.” She laughed, pushing him away from her. “Rinse those last two dishes and we will be done.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He saluted her, picking up the dish towel once more.

 -

“Where did Dobe go?” Sasuke asked, looking around to the people lounging on the floor of the den, stuffed with food.

“He went outside.” Gaara pointed to the back door. “He said it was hot in here.” He glared at Kiba, “Don’t finish that sentence.”

“I wasn’t.” Kiba huffed.

“Alright thank you.” Sasuke nodded, slipping his shoes on and grabbing a coat from the front door, not realizing it was Narutos until he was slipping out the back door to join the alpha. The heavy snow fall from earlier that morning had died down during the day and now only a few flakes fell that he could see from the porch. Hearing the back door shut, Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and turned around to face him. “You’re going to catch cold with no coat.”

Naruto shrugged, “Well it’s hotter than Satan’s asshole in there with everyone so out here is the only cold place.” He opened his arms, waiting for Sasuke to step closer but he didn’t. “Did your brother leave?”

Sasuke nodded, “He said he had some things to do at work but he thanked your mom for her hospitality and hopes they can get together for coffee.”

“Your brother going for coffee with my mother sounds weird.” He knitted his brows and held out his hands to Sasuke. “You look cold.”

Placing his hands in Narutos, tan fingers closed around his own as he took a step towards the alpha. “Thank you for inviting me for Thanksgiving dinner. I haven’t been around this many people since before my parents died. I kind of missed it.”

“As long as you are with me, this will be a yearly thing.” Naruto grinned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and resting his chin on the top of Sasukes head. He felt the omega slowly wrap his arms around his waist and lean against his chest before relaxing, totally content with being surrounded in his scent.

“I look forward to it.” He smiled. “Your mother is an excellent cook.” He looked up at the other, “How come you can’t cook like her?”

Before he could respond, Sasuke tip toed and pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue into the alphas mouth tasting the apple pie he had eaten moments ago. The hint of cinnamon and apples washed over his taste buds, drawing him in until he wrapped his arms around Narutos neck and tilted his head to allow the alpha better access to his mouth. He didn’t quite understand how each one of Narutos kissed always left his body on fire and his lips swollen but he knew he loved it because the alpha tasted like home. He loved that he was able to loose himself in this man, this alpha that had promised to wait until he was ready to do anything.

Pulling back Naruto rested his forehead against Sasukes, their small pants coming out in small white clouds that evaporated with the air. A small smile formed on Sasuke lips.

“Sasuke there is something I wish to tell you.” Narutos voice was a whisper and the omega raised his head to meet Narutos gaze. “And if you want me to shut up all you have to do is tell me because you know I like to ramble sometimes and its drives you crazy bu—

“Get on with it Naruto.” Sasuke groaned.

Naruto took a minute to collect his thoughts and took a deep breath. “Iloveyou.” He said quickly and Sasuke cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“What?” He arched a dark brow as Naruto side stepped the Uchiha and began walking towards the back door until Sasuke caught him by the arm. “Don’t walk away from me.” He ordered. “What did you say?”

Naruto looked up at the covering to the back porch with his back still towards him, “I said I love you Sasuke.”

Sasuke let his hand fall from Narutos arm as he stared at the back of the blonde head. Nervously he bit his bottom lip and shoved his hands into his pockets, watching Naruto shake his head after running his hand through his hair.

“Naru—

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.” Naruto faced him. “Im sorry. Just—just please forget that I said anything.”

“How am I supposed to just forget that you just told me that you loved me?” Sasuke questioned taking a step towards him. “Am I supposed to forg—?

“It’s too early in our relationship for me to be confessing something like this to you.” Naruto shook his head cutting him off, “Im sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Sasuke snapped, locking eyes with Naruto and his jaw was clenched. This was the first time he had seen Sasuke even slightly angry and he instantly regretting opening his mouth at all.

Naruto could tell Sasuke was irritated, not only by his expression but the cold air that he inhaled was replaced with Sasukes over powering coconut scent and now he felt like he really fucked up. Even though Sasuke was an omega the pheromones that loomed off of him even frightened Naruto and from the window he could see the face of Hinata and his mother watching them.

“Sasuke—

“Shut up.” Sasuke shook his head and the alphas face dropped. “If you would have given me time to answer I would have asked why?”

“Why? Why the hell not? Do you think you that you don’t deserved to be loved? Because if that is what you think you are wrong. Everyone deserves to be loved and I just so happen to be the lucky one that loves you Sasuke.” Naruto stated running his hand through his hair, the cold of the outside was finally seeping into the fabric of his long sleeved shirt and he kept himself from shivering, “If you think you are damaged you aren't, you're not broken or hard to love even though I know you think differently and it pains me to know that this is how you view yourself when there is so much more to you. My feelings for you haven’t changed after all these years and I am grateful that I am with you. It makes me happy that i can see you every day and that I can talk to you every day. It makes me smile when I know you are in a room full of people and it’s only me you are looking at. You look at me, not through me and I will tell you every day that I love you until you say it back to me Sasuke.”

Sasuke slowly swallowed the lump in his throat and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to the alphas in need while arms wrapped around him. Sasuke cupped Narutos cheeks lightly running his thumbs over Narutos birthmark and nibbling on Narutos bottom lip. Pulling back from his lips, Naruto kissed Sasukes nose playfully.

“You have loved me for that long?” Sasuke whispered.

“Yes I have.” Naruto nodded, reaching up to cup his face and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. Leaning forward, Sasuke took his thumb into his mouth and lightly sucked before the thumb was replaced with lips. “The alpha in me has wanted you since the first time I met you. The need to be at your side has always been strong and I will prove to you every day this is meant to be.”

“The feelings are mutual Naruto.” Sasuke suddenly said, “But im not ready.” the last statement was a whisper.

“I’ll be here until you are.” Naruto said pulling Sasuke into another kiss.

////

“Why are you dragging me into this part of the fucking mall?” Ino asked, tying her hair up in a ponytail. “No one comes down here unless they are looking for—oh my god are you fucking serious?”

Her high pitched squeal stopped Naruto in the middle of the walkway, turning to face her and ignoring the glares from the passing patrons. He knew it was a mistake to take her, he should have brought Karin or Hinata but both of them had a loud ass mouth and they probably would tell Sasuke. Her entire attitude changed as Naruto grabbed Ino by her hand and pulled her into the store his father had suggested to him a week before.

With Christmas a few days away, Naruto was finally able to pick up Sasukes Christmas presents that he had ordered directly after Thanksgiving and he would have to say he did a good job on creating it and having the jeweler craft it?

“Isn't it too early to be asking him to marry you? You two have only been together for five months.” She asked.

“It’s not a fucking ring Ino.” Naruto snapped as they approached the counter.

Ino cocked her head to the side, “Uh huh.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and wished he was there picking up a ring. Believe him he would ask Sasuke to marry him tomorrow if he could. Since thanksgiving, Naruto lived up to his promise. He told Sasuke that he loved him every time they got off the phone and when he dropped his off at home after their dates. Just like a few days ago when he went and saw Konan about the swirl tattoo he currently has on his stomach.

_“Your phone is ringing Naruto.” She said, dipping the gun into the ink and began working on him once more. Pulling the phone of his pocket, he grinned at the screen name and answered as Konan wiped the excess ink from his stomach, leaving a black streak down his side._

_“Hello love.” He smiled._

_For ten minutes she listen to Narutos side of the conversation, ignoring the footsteps that walked down the parlors hallways towards the entrance once the bell rang. Konan knew it was Deidara going to greet a customer. The words I love you rang in her ears, quickly halting the footsteps just past her door and she looked up as Naruto ended the call._

_“Must be a lucky person.” Konan stated, dipping the tip of the gun once again._

_Naruto nodded, “No—im the lucky person.” He looked down at her and the footsteps continued. “But enough about me, how is Pein? The last I seen him was when I was in Qatar.”_

_“He doesn't get to come home until April of next year.” She answered, “Hopefully.”_

_“That’s good.” Naruto felt his stomach twitch and she looked up at him. “Sorry.”_

_Konan rolled her eyes, “So who was that on the phone? Pretty deep if you are already telling them you love them.”_

_“I love him very much.” Naruto nodded and cast his eyes to the ceiling as the blonde omega passed Konan’s open door._

_“Well I wish you the best of luck on your relationship.” She said._

_“As do I.”_

He even randomly texted it to him when he was thinking about him and was extremely surprised when Sasukes ‘i knows’ turned into ‘me too.’ which would have made December 11th the second happiest day of his life. He didn’t know why but he started marking all the important dates in a private calendar he left on his laptop.

Like the first time he and Sasuke went on a date.  
The first time they kissed one another.  
The first time Sasuke stayed over and the first time he told Sasuke he loved him.

These were all important dates that he felt were close to his heart and he sometimes wondered if Sasuke did the same thing. Did he keep a record of everything they had done? Maybe he was just the lame one in the relationship that did it.

“Welcome to Zale’s, are you wedding ring shopping? What an Alpha you captured yourself here Ma’am” The woman behind the counter looked between Naruto and Ino. “We have a variety of new stock.” She gestured to the case they were standing infront of, “What would you like to see.”

Confused Naruto looked to Ino who began to laugh in the woman's face before pointing to Naruto, “You think him and I.” More laughing. “Oh my god—ewwww—no”

“Im not that bad looking, Ino.” Naruto commented.

“Oh you are an alpha too.” The woman blushed at Ino, “Im sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Ino waved her off.

“Im here looking for Yukimaru.” Naruto stated as Ino ventured further down the cases to look at the wedding rings.

“Oh yes, let me go grab him.” She nodded, jumping when a hand touched her shoulder.

“There is no need, I can smell him before I see him. You may go.” He commented, quickly watching the employee wonder down to where Ino was browsing and sat a black box on the counter in front of Naruto. “Everything is in here just as you asked. Even the other thing you didn’t want to order, I feel like after you explained it all, you should go ahead and ask.”

Naruto frowned, “You are so pushy.”

Yukimaru shrugged his shoulders, “Well I like to see alphas happy is all and you seem to have yourself a nice catch.”

“You're not going to let me look at it are you.” Naruto asked as he handed over his debit card.

“Nope.” He accepted the payment by scanning his watch over the card for the correct amount. “You can look at them later but you might want to ask the elder brother for permission since he is an alpha like yourself. They are very protective of their omega kin.”

“Do I have to pay for the advice too?” Naruto grasped the sides of the box and slid it towards himself.

“Nope that was free, now get out of here before I charge you for standing here taking up my time.” Yukimaru waved him off, “Say hello to your father for me and tell him I miss him.” he winked.

Naruto cringed taking the box and pulling Ino by the sleeve of her jacket out of the store. He didn’t release her until they were safely away from the jewelry part of the mall and sitting at a table in the middle of the food court. Sitting the box down in the center of the table Ino eyed him.

“What was that about?” She asked, glancing down at the box.

“That Yukimaru guy creeps me out.” He answered, popping the lid off the box. “And you know I don’t get creeped out easily.”

“He looked like a teenager.” She sat back.

“Don’t let his appearance fool you.” He said, pulling out the necklace box and ignoring the other one. “He has known my dad since they were teenagers.”

“I don’t even want to imagine that.” She shivered and accepted the necklace box Naruto handed her, changing the subject quickly. “This is the necklace you had specially made for him.”

The alpha nodded, “The fan is his family crest and the swirl is mine.”

Ino brushed her finger across the glass, “This isn’t glass, what is it?” she asked, continue rubbing her fingers over the soft surfaces.

“The red is a melted down ruby, the black is jet and the white is crystal.” He answered watching her jerk her head up to meet his eyes, “No I didn’t spend a fortune on it. Yukimaru owned my dad a favor and I cashed it in so all in all it was only like 1600.”

“Damn, your dad knows people in low places.” She teased.

“Okay Garth brooks.” He joked with a stand as she put the necklace box back into the bigger box. “I need to drop you off before heading to one more place.”

“Why can’t I go?” She knitted her brow.

“Because I said so.”

“Asshole.”

/////

Itachi stood at the back glass of his office watching the heavy snow fall over the city for the third time that day. The thick blanket of white covering the top of the building in fluffy whiteness while below in the streets was nothing but a dark slushy mess from the cars traveling over the snow and it didn’t help that the snow flows were piling the extra snow on the side of the streets and sidewalks.

Snow like this always made him think of Christmas morning with his family. How he would come down and see his mother listening to cheerful holiday music from the kitchen radio and dance around while she made breakfast. How happier her face was when she would serve him and Sasuke the goodies on their plates before opening presents.

Christmas morning a few days ago he was surprised to wake up to the smell of cinnamon and coffee.  Thinking that is could have been Sasuke making coffee, he entered the living room from the stairs to see Naruto, his father and Sasuke sitting in the living room with the TV on and watching the Christmas parade.

Kushina had been in the kitchen cooking up a Christmas breakfast that had him traveling back in time and then he realized that if you get Naruto. It always meant that you get his mother and father too which he didn’t mind it was nice to have others over. To know that Kushina and Minato accepted Itachi and Sasuke as if they were their own said something about their character that Itachi appreciated very much. Until this day he was still trying to figure out how Kushina got into his house at eight in the morning when Sasuke was staying at Narutos.

He even received a present from the Uzumaki’s and he basked in the excitement from Kushina’s face as he opened it. Just the smile she wore had his mother written all over it and for once he was happy. He watched the others open their gifts that Sasuke had picked up on his behalf and nodded when they thanked him before watching Sasuke open the necklace Naruto had crafted for him. If he was being honest with himself he thought it was going to be a ring and it made him think of his own position.

He deserved to be happy as well and he was still looking for that person. The dark blue eyes and long hair that he couldn’t seem to get out of his mind but the face was blurry every time he tried to think of them. He could always have Izuna go look for them, but he didn’t want to burden a family member for this. He wanted to find this person himself.

“Deep in thought?” Shisui asked from beside him.

“Something like that.” He answered, “How was your Christmas?”

“After you invited me over for breakfast that Kushina—that her name?” He waited until Itachi nodded before continuing, “Made it was very pleasant. I didn’t want to come back to work.”

“You and me both.” Itachi nodded, “She reminds me of my mother when she was here. I bet they would have been great friends if she were alive.”

“I can see it.” Shisui agreed, “Your mother was well reserved while Kushina is fiery. I believe your dad would have liked Minato. Naruto is a spitting image of him.”

“That is true.”

“The News year party has already been executed and going according to plan. Of course the board members are irritated that we are having it here instead of downtown at the Hilton like last year but we have a huge building and I don’t see why we can’t use it.” He began, “The caterers will be here tomorrow at six to set up and the band will be here at eight.”

“Did you send out formal invitation to Naruto and his Unit?” Itachi asked, his eyes still locked on the falling snow. He enjoyed that he could have a conversation with his cousin and not have to look at him.

“Izuna delivered them yesterday.” He replied, “Kushina thanked him personally by sending him home with a cake.”

“Bought or baked?” Itachi asked.

“Baked.” He frowned, “He was very happy to show it off then proceeded to eat it infront of me like the fat ass he is.”

“Such brotherly love you two have for each other.” Itachi chuckled, “Im glad Sasuke doesn't like sweets.”

“Can we trade brothers for a while?” Shisui asked.

“No.” Itachi answered quickly as the door to his office opened.

Slowly Rin stuck her head through the door and looked around the office for Itachi before taking a step inside and closing the door.

“What is it Rin?” Itachi asked.

“Um I tried calling you but you didn’t answer.” She started, “There is a Naruto Uzumaki here to see you. Should I send him away or send him in.”

Shisui and Itachi exchanged a look before shaking their head at her. “No please send him in.”

“Yes Sir.” She nodded, opening the door all ways and gesturing for Naruto to step into the office. “Do you need anything? Water? Coffee?”

“No I am alright.” Naruto shook his head slowly. “Thank you for the offer though.”

“If you need—

“Out Rin.” Itachi ordered and she quickly left the room.

“Scent must be stronger than I thought.” Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “That is the fourth female today to try and throw herself at me. Is there something in the air?”

“It’s the weather.” Shisui chuckled, taking a seat on the sofa in the middle of the room.

“What enticed this visit dear Naruto?” Itachi asked, taking a seat at his desk. “It’s not every day you decide to visit me—is Sasuke alright?”

Walking past Shisui he nodded, “Sasuke is fine. He is out with my mother shopping since they are on winter break. I came because I needed to speak to you about a matter I feel is important on my part.”

“Important?” Itachi arched a brow at the statement. “Please do explain.”

Naruto took a deep breath to ease the nervousness he felt tingling throughout his fingers before pulling out the small black box from his jacket and placed it on his desk. Shisui leaned back to look around Naruto, glancing at the small box that Naruto slid towards Itachi. Dark eyes glanced between the open box and the blonde Alpha standing in front of him as he left his seat, rounding his desk with the box in his hand and leaning against the front of the desk.

“Is this what I think it is?” Itachi's alpha voice shredding through any composer Naruto once had. Even if Itachi and Naruto on the same spectrum both of them being classified as Dominate alphas, the undertone of harshness had Naruto standing completely still and Shisui stood next to his cousin, taking the box from his hand to inspect it with nod.

“Before you answer,” Shisui looked to Naruto, “I've been rooting for you since I saw the video of you putting Sakon and Ukon into the hospital. It saved me a lot of trouble.”

Naruto swallowed as the words registered and he nodded, his eyes never leaving the raven haired alpha in front of him. When Itachi took the box back, he remained silent as Naruto took a step back and bent down on one his knee in front of the raven haired Alpha. He lowered his head, eyes to the floor and hands relaxed at his sides. In some Realms it was dishonorable for a dominate alpha to bend their knee and kneel in front another dominate alpha but in the Northern Realms it was much different. To bend a knee to another dominate alpha in asking for their kin’s hand was considered an honor because they would lay their dominance and pride on the line for that person.

“Are you asking for my brother’s hand?” Itachi stood up, closing the box.

“Yes Sir.” Naruto answered.

“Why should I grant you this request?” Itachi asked.

“Itachi.” Shisui began but the other alpha raised his hand to cut off his cousin.

“Because I love him.” Naruto cut through looking up at Itachi, “I’ve loved your brother since I was 18 when I first seen him through the cafe window. He rolled his eyes at me before smiling at his friend Karin and the way his face lit up from just that smile tugged at my heart and I knew I wanted to be the one to stand beside him and be able to make him smile like that. I see him as my equal and not as a possession like most alphas do. I respect him as a person who has their own thoughts and opinions. I’ve already pledged my heart to him and he will have it for as long as he wants me. I will never abandon him in his time of need and I will protect him to the best of my ability. He has all of me even if he doesn't realize it. I love him for who he is and I always will.”

There was a moment of silence between the three alphas in the room. The silence deafening the room and Naruto felt his heart drop with each tick of the clock. If Itachi said no, he understood and he wouldn’t press the matter any further. The box being shut loudly and handed back to Naruto had him exhaling and with shaky hands he reached up, grasping the small box.

“You have my blessing.” Itachi held a hand out to him to help him off the floor, “But know this and you may take it as you wish, a threat, a promise or a warning I do not care just know that if you break his heart, I will break your neck.”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

////

Feeling a bit relieved, Sasuke stepped into the cafe, where Hinata was waiting for him in the back. Two cups of coffee sitting infront of her and she passed him one as he threw his messenger bag into the booth, plopping down.

“I see Kakuzu replaced you finally.” Sasuke joked. “It only took him four months.”

“He was very irritated that I left for the full time position at your school, he even tried to offer me more money.” She chuckled, passing the black coffee across the table. “Black—no sugar.”

“Just how I like it.” He picked up the cup and took a sip, gritting his teeth he swallowed. “Still the worst tasting coffee.”

“You got that right.” She agreed, “How did your session go? Did you get everything out you needed too?”

Slowly Sasuke nodded, “Yes I did. It was just a follow up session. I have to do one every six months per Nagato’s request so he can add it to my file. He stated I was doing great and everything we talked about is normal for someone who had went through sometime like I did and then he asked if I was worried about anything in this relationship.”

“Are you worried about anything in this relationship?” She took a sip from her coffee and leaned back against the booth.

“Im not worried about anything in this relationship?” Sasuke lied, biting the inside of his cheek.

“If you bite the inside of your cheek any harder you're going to draw blood.” Hinata warned, “You do that when you are lying. So go ahead and spill it. Im getting ready at your house tonight anyway so we have time.”

“When was the first time you and Kiba— He trailed off?

“Me and Kiba what?” She repeated before it clicked. “Me and oh—oh before him and I decided to fuck.”

“Well I was going to say had sex but I guess fucking works.” Sasuke chuckled. “Did he initiate it or did you?”

“Sasuke we are adults not children. If we were teenagers it would be sex but now it’s just fucking.” Hinata explained, “But that's beside the point. I was the one who initiated it really. I was changing implants and I had to go through a heat cycle just like you did and I sort of jumped him two weeks before thanksgiving. I felt extremely bad afterward because I sort of forced it upon him but he said he had never been more turned on to see me take control like that and we have been doing it ever since.” She studied Sasuke face. “Have you and Naruto tried yet?”

“I tried to but all the memories surface and I pushed him away again then proceeded to cry for an hour while he held me.” Sasuke rubbed his face in frustration.

“Hmmm—wait you just second time.” Hinata suddenly remember what Karin had told her. “Karin told me you took my advice and gave him a hand job for his birthday present when all he wanted was a kiss. How were you able to do that?”

“He didn’t touch me.” Sasuke answered, figuring he would have to explain by her facial expression. “He was hovered over me on the couch but he didn’t touch me at all except for the occasional hair pull until he lifted me onto his lap where I finished him off, well he touched my thigh while I was on his lap but that’s it.”

“So the first time he barely touched you okay and the second time?” She waited for more information before giving him an answer.

“The second time was before thanksgiving. We were at his house watching movies and I summed up the courage to crawl onto his lap for a make out session.” He inhaled, “After he got me on my back he took his shirt off and I was exploring and the thoughts came back as soon as he put his hands under my shirt. Its only when he touches me all the horrible memories and thoughts come crashing back and my anxiety creeps to the surface and I don’t want to be touched.” He hung his head in his hands. “I just can’t help but think that the same thing is going to happen and I won’t be able to handle it—

“Sasuke.” Hinata gently grabbed his hand, pulling it across the table towards her and laced their fingers, “Sasuke look at me.” she lowered her voice so only he could hear her and as he looked up a small tear streamed down his face.

“I want to tell him so bad that I want him to touch me but i—i can’t bring myself to do it.” He shook his head.

“Sasuke my love, Naruto is nothing and I mean nothing like that fucker we don’t speak about. He isn't going to force you into something you don’t want to do and you know it. Naruto is patient and you know he will wait for you.” She reassured him. “You have to trust in yourself before you can trust yourself into the hands of another. Do you trust yourself Sasuke?”

“Yes I trust in myself” He answered.

“Do you trust Naruto?”

“Yes I trust him.” Sasuke nodded.

“Then let your instincts take over and surrender yourself into his hands or you can set up a safe word that both of you agree upon and if you feel the need, use it.”

Slowly Sasuke nodded, understanding completely what she was talking about. Iruka had said the exact same thing when he explained it to him but he wasn’t this emotional when he explained it to him. Maybe it was because he was more comfortable with Hinata than Iruka but the way she explained it was much better than how his actual therapist said it. A blindfold was mentioned and Sasuke shook his head so fast he thought he was going to give himself brain damage.

“Has he even seen you naked?” Hinata asked suddenly, “Have you need him naked?”

“I saw him without a shirt and it’s very nice.” Sasuke blushed, “And I’ve seen his cock but he has never seen me naked.”

“So you haven’t ever changed in front of him?”

Sasuke shook his head. “No I always go into the bathroom.”

“Damn that would be nice.” She chuckled, “Kiba rips my clothes off every time he sees me in his bedroom.”

“I don’t need that image.” He stopped her, “Come on we have to go and get ready for the party tonight.”

“Alright—alright.” She nodded, following him from the booth.

////

Just like last year and the year before that, the Uchiha decided a New Year’s Party was more interesting than the Christmas parties they used to throw. Instead of exchanging gift and such, booze was passed around as well as a microphone for entertainment of the board of directors and assistants trying out for the fake Realm Idol. Some of them shouldn’t mix the two.

Everyone was surprised to see the youngest Uchiha arrive with a horde of alphas as if they were body guards walking behind him as he was attached to the blonde in the front. The only two missing out of the group was Zabuza and Haku, both of them deciding to spend this day alone and Kisame was more than happy to give them their space.

“Do you they always glare at you when you enter the room?” Naruto asked, taking a sip from his mixed drink.

“Are you speaking about the board of directors?” He pointed to the group of men on the other side of the room.

“I guess that is what they are. Tight wads in black suits.” Naruto commented.

“I really hope you aren't talking about me?” Itachi appeared out of nowhere with Izuna and Shisui.

“Evening Shisui and Itachi. No I wasn’t speaking about you.” Naruto nodded and gazed at Izuna. “Crooked nose.”

Sasuke covered his mouth to not spit out his drink at the go to hell look on his cousin’s face.

“I have a na—

“More like a tight ass in a black suit.” Hinata’s drunk voice interrupted from the bar as she lifted her drink to the eldest Uchiha. “To the groaner, I will never forget your words.”

“Now my mood is ruined, please tell me you didn’t invite her.” Itachi glared at his little brother who shrugged his shoulders. “I haven’t seen your parents Naruto, do they arrive late?”

“No they are here.” He pointed through the crowd to the dance floor. His mother had her arms wrapped around his father’s neck, dancing to the slow song that was currently playing from the band. “Just give her time, she will make her way towards you.”

Itachi shook his head, “No, I think I shall cut in. Your father won’t mind.” He handed his glass of wine to Izuna and disappeared through the crowd towards them.

“Damn Naruto.” Kisame said from behind him, “If Itachi keeps this up, you might be getting a step-daddy without even realizing it.”

“That’s gross to even think about.” Ino shook her head after finishing off her drink. “That would make Sasuke Narutos uncle.”

“No it wou—nevermind.” Kisame shook his head, “Who needs a drink?”

The alpha and Omega looked at each other before heading towards the bar, they were going to need a drink because of that one.

“Look you made them run off.” Kisame frowned.

“You started it.” She rolled her eyes and spotted the redhead she had been looking for all night, “Leave me alone Kisame im working.” She pushed away from the window, grabbing two glasses of Champagne from a passing waiter and met her in the middle. “Nice to see you were, I thought you weren’t going to show.” Ino handed her glass.

“Nice to see you too Ino.” Karin accepted the glass somewhat weary and downed the glass in two gulps. “Can I have that one too?” She pointed the other one.

“Yeah sure.” Ino nodded, handing her the other one, “Are you alright? Did something happen.”

“I don’t want to bother you with it.” Karin shook her head.

“It’s alright.” She smirked, “I have all night.”

“Are you sure?” Karin wasn’t convinced.

Ino held out her hand, “Im very sure.” she assured her as Karin took her hand.

-

After a few hours of dancing and goofing off with friends, Naruto fidgeted with the small box that was in his pocket not sure when he was ready to give it to Sasuke. Was tonight too soon? Was he making the right choice? So many thoughts ran through his brain that he downed three shots of apple crown and was nursing a rum and coke, praying the combination would subdue the nerves but it seemed to be making it worse.

“If you keep messing with the box, you are going to give yourself away.” Gaara said beside him. “Are you sure you are ready to give it to him tonight?”

“As sure as I ever will be Gaara.” Naruto nodded, downing the rest of his drink and sitting it on the bar top. “How many minutes do we have until the ball drops?”

“We have about twenty minutes which should give you enough time.” Gaara informed him. A friendly touch of the shoulder from Gaara assured Naruto that he had this in the bag and he was backing him 100%. “Go get your man.”

“You make it sound like a mission.” Naruto glanced at him.

“Well if you think about it, it kinda of is.” Shikamaru said from his right. “Your mission is to get Sasuke to say yes.”

“How do you know about this?”

“Ino.” Kisame answered from beside Shika. “Is he wearing the necklace you got him?”

“Yes he is.” Naruto answered.

“Ask him out on the balcony as the fireworks light up the night sky. That would be awesome.” Kiba suggested and they all turned around to see him. He had been dancing with Hinata the entire night and keeping drinks away from her since she was already drunk.

“Where is Hinata?” Gaara asked.

“She is safely passed out in Itachi’s office.” He answered. “I didn’t know she was a light drinker.”

“All omegas are light drinkers, Kiba. I thought you knew that.” Shikamaru stated, “Their bodies can’t handle strong alcohol. Sasuke hasn't been drinking has he?”

“He had an apple martini earlier when we first got here.” Naruto began to panic.

“Don’t worry Nardo.” Izuna crept into their conversation, “Sasuke can hold his liquor, and he knows when to stop. All Uchihas have a high alcohol tolerance.”

“Thank you for the information.” Naruto nodded, seeing Sasuke enter the room with Karin and his mother at his side. “You still need to get your nose fixed.” He stated as he slipped away from the group towards the other one.

“Naruto there you are.” Karin’s bubbly flushed face spoke and he chuckled. She was drunk too. “Sasuke has something he wants to tell you.” She pushed the raven into his arms before skipping off towards Ino who had her arms open waiting for her.

“I’ll leave you to it Sasuke.” Kushina winked before mouthing, ‘He’s a little tipsy’ to Naruto and headed back towards Minato.

“What was that all about?” Naruto chuckled, looking down at the flushed face of Sasuke. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, it’s just hot in here.” He answered, “Want to go out onto the balcony with me?”

“Are you going to show me the city?” Naruto laced their fingers together, following him through the room towards the doors. “Your brother said from the balcony the city looks like a ghost town sometimes.”

“That’s because of the snow.” Sasuke smiled, taking the provided coat one of the waiters handed him as did Naruto and slipped through the door onto the snow covered balcony. Grabbing the alphas hand, Sasuke pulled Naruto around the corner to the front and pointed a straight. A few blocks down, they both were able to see the New Year’s Eve ball suspended from the Northern Realms capital and the people who were fighting the cold to see the ball drop.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke waist from behind and kissed the back of his head as they swayed back and forth to the music they were able to hear from inside the building. When he felt Sasuke lay his hands on top of his own and lace their fingers, the nervousness he felt earlier evaporated completely and he smiled to himself.

“You just wanted to get away from the crowd didn’t you?” Naruto whispered against the back of his neck before nuzzling the spot he kissed. “Fuck you smell really good Sasuke.”

“Do I?” Sasuke husky voice echoed in his ears as he turned around in his arms.

“Yes you do.” Naruto said, leaning down and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, groaning when he felt Sasukes cold fingers sneak underneath his coat and shirt until he was touching his stomach. The alpha shivered at the nails scraping across his flesh and he bit Sasukes lips playfully. “I want you so bad Sasuke.”

“Oh really?” Sasuke replied, his body heating up with the lustiness that drenched each of Narutos words.

“Yes really.” Naruto gripped the omegas hips, turning him back around and placed his hands on the rail in front of them in the snow. Naruto lightly kissed up his neck to his ear, “I want you in front of a mirror so that you can see me worship every inch of your body.”

Sasuke moaned as his words and imagined what it would be like to be placed in front of a mirror with Naruto kissing every inch of his naked body. He felt himself grow hard and he gripped the snow in front of him. “I have something I need to tell you.” He said as the pressure of Naruto was no longer on his back. Taking a deep enough inhale, the coldness hurting his lungs he turned around and stopped, the first bright red firework exploding in the air behind him and lit up the entire side of the balcony they were on.

In front of him, every patron of the party was pressed against the glass watching them but his eyes were glued to the man on his knee and the small black box he held out in front of him. The lump from months before formed in his throat, hands becoming clammy in the winter air and he bit his bottom lip.

“Sasuke Uchiha, I love you so with my entire heart and being to the point I want to walk beside you for the rest of your life,” He breathed out a puff of white smoke, “Would you do me the honor of becoming an Uzumaki?”

The world around them seemed to stop moving, the snow halting its falling around them and a calmness overtook the wind. It no longer felt cold, there was a warmth that passed between them as Sasuke reached out and took the small black box from Narutos fingers. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes Sasuke, I want to marry you.” Naruto repeated, watching Sasuke take the dark, diamond encrusted ring from the box and place it on his finger. “Is that a yes?” Naruto asked confused.

Hold his hand out infront of him he nodded his head. “Yeah—it’s a yes.” He answered and Naruto gathered him in his arms, kissing every inch of his face as the party goers cheered from the other side of the window at them.

“I love you Sasuke.” Naruto said over and over between kisses. “I love you so much.”

Grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt, Sasuke hovered mere inches away from Narutos lips and smiled as fireworks boomed behind them in the night sky, “I love you too Naruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the comments and views on chapter 19 exceeded my expectations. Like i was so surprised to see as many comments in my inbox that i almost cried. I was in such a awe that i didnt know how to respond to some comments that were posted. even after a week i am still just flabbergasted by the amount.   
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter and who will comment on this chapter as well and for those who read it as well. You all really tug at my heart and i know i may sound like a broken record every time i thank you all but as a writer i want express to all of you my appreciation for reading a comment. Telling me you love my story and cant wait for the next chapter. (im going to start crying again)  
> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones.   
> I cant wait to read your comments for this one.  
> Sam
> 
> Chapter 21 will be posted the 21st.


	21. Jitters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.  
> Unbeta'd (It is now)

Sasuke looked down at his hand, still somewhat shocked to see the ring that adored his finger and the events that brought in the New Year. He was now the fiancé of someone. He never imagined he, Sasuke Uchiha would be the fiancé of someone without being forced but yet here he was in the middle of March and he was still looking down at the dark ring that shines in the light where ever he went. He was mesmerized by it. If he thought about it hard enough, the ring matched the necklace he never takes off but he was still in awe at the fact that someone actually wanted to marry him and blushed when he thought that he would becoming someone wife.

Deep down he wondered if this was how he was supposed to feel, happy and floating on cloud nine. These quickly passing months had him on edge, with school and planning the wedding. He felt like turning the reigns over to his brother and let him take care of it since the Uchiha Company was taking the expense.

“Are you even paying attention to me?” Itachi’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up from the table he had been staring at.

“Yeah—yes I was.” He nodded and picked up the coffee cup that was in front of him.

“Than what did I just say?” He asked when a waitress sat down their next cups of coffee but Sasuke couldn't answer. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and smiled, Itachi gave an irritated sigh. “You realize your wedding is in two and a half months right?”

“Yes I do.” He nodded.

“Why don’t you and Naruto have a long engagement instead of a short one Sasuke? You still have students and with Naruto out and about on missions it would be much easier for a long engagement.” Itachi tried to reason with him but Sasuke shook his head.

“We both already agreed on the date so there would be no point in changing it and even if I did, I can’t talk to Naruto about it because he isn't even here.” Sasuke countered, “I think June 6th is a perfect date. It’s on a Friday and it’s not till 6 at night which gives people who are working more than enough time to get there.”

“Move it to that Saturday.” Itachi bargained, but Sasuke shook his head, “Im not going to win this am I?”

“No.” Sasuke answered him.

“Do you live to make my life a living hell?” His brother sighed and leaned against the table with his head in his hand.

“I don’t see how moving the date by one day is going to solve any damn problem.” Sasuke snapped already irritated at the conversation. For most of the morning he and Itachi had been sitting at the same cafe that was located at the bottom of the Uchiha Company building and all he wanted was to leave but big brother was foreboding it.

“If you move the damn date by one day you can set the time earlier and the guests can enjoy the venue.” He glared at him, his scent changing from sooth to irritated and alerted the others around them. “I have already paid the Vineyard for all weekend since its upstate and its some ways away from the city. Rooms have already been reserved for family that will be staying the night before as well as for the guests who have already RSVP.” He took a deep inhale, “You're making this extremely difficult Sasuke.”

“You already rented the Venue?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes I did. You and Naruto both agreed in the email I sent at the end of January.” Itachi replied, taking a sip from his cup as Sasuke pulled out his phone. Slowly he scrolled through the emails from work and Naruto until he found the one from his brother and opened it.

“No.” Sasuke slowly shook his head when he saw the name.

“No what?” He looked confused.

“Neji owns this Vineyard.” He exclaimed. “And he’s weird.”

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, “What’s wrong with that, it’s not like he is going to be there the day unless you sent out an invitation. Did you send him one?”

“I don’t think so.” Sasuke glanced out the window. “I’ll have to look at the list at home but I don’t think so.”

“Well next weekend we are heading up there to see it. You can bring who you wish since we will be staying the night. Bring Naruto if he has returned by then, im sure he would want to see it as well. You are still on spring break for work correct?” Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded.

“Yes I am. We return to school the 25th. I have enough time.” Sasuke answered him.

“Good, you can have a relaxing weekend before returning to those heathens you call first graders.” He laughed which Sasuke didn’t find amusing.

“Some of them are heathens but not all of them.” He stated, “Evelyn wants to know when im getting married so her and her mom can come.” He smiled at the thought, “I would have to say she’s my favorite.”

“You aren't supposed to have favorites Sasuke.”

“Yeah—well I do She is the only one who listens.” He said, opening his bag and pulling out a list.

“What is this?” Itachi grabbed the paper and looked over it.

“These are the caterers Naruto have I have decided on. The one on the left is my first pick and the one of the right is Nardo’s.” He finished off his tea in one gulp.

“You do realize this one Naruto has picked is a Ramen shop in the lower city right?” Itachi moved the paper with the statement to stare at his brother.

“I am well aware of it.” Sasuke nodded, “It was either that or a BBQ shop in the upper city and after visiting both, I would rather have the damn ramen.”

“So soft you have become.” Itachi chuckled.

“Hn.” He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. “It was a compromise.”

“Mmmhmm.” Itachi rolled his eyes. “I will give this to the wedding planner when I see her tomorrow so she knows to contact them with deposits and all.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” He shook his head and sighed. “We still need to establish what you will be wearing. As the only Uchiha omega in this generation, you are allowed to wear the Uchiha Kimono when you get married. So are you going to wear the Kimono or are you going to wear a suit.”

“Is it the same white and crimson kimono mom wore when she married dad?” Sasuke asked in a small voice.

Itachi nodded, “I didn’t know if you wanted to wear it or not so if you do I will send it to the cleaners.”

Sasuke sat still for a moment, debating whether or not he actually wanted to wear it. Since Naruto wasn’t becoming an Uchiha, he didn’t know if it was right for him to wear it and he also didn’t know if the Uzumaki’s had any traditions for their brides either.

“I’ll wear it.” He grabbed his brother’s attention. “Even though I will becoming an Uzumaki it feels right.”

“Alright.” He nodded, “I will send it off first thing in the morning as well. I know you don’t care for sweet things bu—

“Why are you asking me all these questions when my wedding planner should be asking all these?” Sasuke became curious.

“Because I know if you speak with her you will can her and besides your idea of a wedding is going down to the courthouse and getting it done and over within an hour. You’re an Uchiha not a commoner so you will get an actual wedding.” Itachi felt the stress lines on his face deepen with that statement.

“The tabloids are going to be there too huh?”

“One reporter will take a statement from me and one camera person will take a picture of you and Naruto for the papers.” Itachi explained, reaching over and grabbing a packet of sugar for his new cup that was just brought but Sasuke grasped his hand looking up at him concerned.

“You can’t do that.”

“Can’t do what? Have a picture of the new couple in the paper. You are still an Uchiha, Sasuke even if your last name will be changed.”

“No you can’t have Narutos picture in the paper.” He revised the statement suddenly feeling panicky. “The Unit he is a part of is not supposed to exist and if you put his name and picture in the article that could jeopardize any mission or future deployment he may have.”

“Did he tell you this?” He asked.

“No Hinata did when she said something to Kiba about if they ever got married. Her father is an ambassador for the Northern Realms and Kiba is in the same unit. No one is supposed to know they exist ever.” Sasuke explained it as a warning and his brother nodded. "I dont even think Naruto knows hes not supposed to have his picture taken."

“A private matter than, I can work with that. I will have Narutos name left out of the article.” He said, “I will have just you in the photo than with a small article, is that better.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You have been so busy I haven't asked, how are your therapy session going?”

“Much better than before. The thought of being touched doesn't set me off in a panic as much as it did but it’s a work in progress.” He answered, “I will just have to wait and see if all this hard work pays off when Naruto returns.”

“Im glad you're thinking in a positive way little brother.” Itachi took a sip of his coffee.

“Me too Itachi.” Sasuke agreed, “Me too.”

////

Naruto rolled his neck, stepping off the plane with the rest of his Unit and headed towards the exit. His body was stiff from the ride in the cargo plane and all he wanted to do was strip himself of the bdu he was wearing and lay in his bed in nothing. He mentally drooled. His bed sounded like heaven right about now after the hard cot he has been sleeping on in the dirt and rain. He was lucky he didn’t have a cold upon returning.

Luck just so happened to be one their side because they were able to come back a day earlier than expected, the targets they had been ordered to watch had accidentally been taken out by a trigger happy Gaara who was all excited to have his XM500 back in his grubby little hands while the rest of them just had their Beretta’s.

At first they thought the fired shot had been Kiba as he was with Gaara on the roof the motel they staked out but getting to the roof, Kiba was dead asleep while a satisfied expression loomed over Gaara features as he shrugged his shoulders. He later explained why he shot, apparently he saved a girl from being molested from the creeps. Before leaving, the news reported the two government officials had been murdered in a motel in the outer city and Gaara smiled.

“Where are you headed?” Kiba asked as they exited the hanger.

“Im headed to Sasukes.” He looked down at his watch. “Surprise him you know.”

“Aren't you so sweet?”

“Fuck off Kiba or I’ll tell Hinata your home.” He threatened.

“Oh no, not my girlfriend.” He teased. “What ever will I do—owe.” He said as Kisame popped him in the back of the head.

“Shut up dog breath. It’s too early for your bullshit.” He warned, walking past him towards the car where Haku was waiting.

Looking over the vehicles, he noticed his father leaning against the front of his truck and his mother a few spaces away talking with Haku. Upon seeing him, she waves like crazy before dashing over and giving her son a welcome home hug. At first he didn’t think he sent the email early enough but it seemed his mother got it. The sun hadn't even touched the skyline and the cold air of mid-March blew through the base reminding him he was home and out of the harsh jungles of the Argentina Realms. He had never been so happy to see snow.

“We brought your truck just like you asked.” His father threw him the keys. “There is a bag of cloths in there too.”

“Thanks so much.” he nodded to them, beginning to take off his bdu after opening the door to his truck.

“Son have some modesty.” His father commented as Naruto took off his boots and pants, replacing them with the sweatpants, vans and a sweatshirt. He threw his uniform into the passenger side of his truck, gave his mom a hug and kiss before hopping into his truck and leaving the hanger. If he wanted to surprise Sasuke, he would have to mad dash to the richer side of town and hope that Itachi was up.

Arriving at Sasukes home, the living room light was on and the door opened as he parked in front of the home and left the truck. Itachi stood in the doorway in nothing but his bathrobe, hair pulled back and a cup of what smelled like coffee in his hand.

“He’s a heavy sleeper so good luck.” Itachi gave the friendly warning. “Third door on the left.”

“Im not in the military for nothing. Thank you.” Naruto whispered with a wink and headed towards the stairs.

Bending down he removed his vans, he left them at the door and climbed the stairs towards Sasuke room. Gently opening the door, the light from Sasuke’s fish tank cascaded the room in a neon blue and gave Naruto a clear path to the bed. Locking the door, Narutos shadow loomed over the side of the room as he inched closer to the bed, on his way grabbing a mint from Sasukes desk quietly for later use and sat it on the nightstand before pulling back the comforter.

Sasuke slept on his stomach with one leg straight and the other bent. The arm that supported his chest clutched the comforter underneath him and gently Naruto crawled onto the bed behind him after discarding his sweatshirt on the floor and covered them with the blanket. Even though it was cold outside, Naruto was still pretty warm and if he had learned anything about Sasuke is that he liked to cuddle because of Narutos warmth.

With a smirk he turned on his side, leaning down and nuzzled the back of Sasukes neck just above his glands before running his tongue over them indulging in the omegas taste. The raven shifted in his sleep exposing more of his neck for the alpha, giving a small groan when Naruto repeated the motion with his tongue. Sliding his hand under Sasukes pillow he laced his fingers with the sleepy omega and continued to lap at his neck until he heard a moan that shot straight to his groin.

With a smirk, Naruto moved the neck line of his tank top and kissed down his spine to the fourth vertebra before coming back up to his neck and feeling Sasuke slightly shift in his sleep.

 Sasuke pressed his hips into the mattress subconsciously to apply pressure to his growing bulge and tightened his hold on the fingers that were laced with his own. At first he thought it was a dream, the presence of Naruto taking over outside of his dream because he missed him but the alpha was supposed to be gone for one more day. Cracking open a sleepy eye, blonde hair covered his vision while he registered that something searing hot was pressed against his back and lapping at his neck. Untangling his hand from the covers, he reached up to the soft patch of hair, lightly scratching his nails over the alphas scalp to let him know he was somewhat awake.

“Nar—uto.” Sasuke gave a small groan.

“Im home sweetheart.” Naruto muttered against Sasuke’s ear and nibbled on his lobe, pulling even more of a moan from the omegas throat to the point a groan came from Naruto that vibrated against his ear drum and a shiver ran through his entire body. His body screamed that it wanted the alpha’s touch and he reached behind for Narutos hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth. His heart thumped hard inside his chest as he opened his mouth and stuck two of the alphas fingers inside his mouth that shot the alphas head up to watch. Biting his lower lip his eyes wondered over Sasuke mouth lap at his middle and index finger and he wondered if Sasuke even aware of what he was doing until Sasuke dipped his tongue between the digits coating each of them expertly.

“Fuu—cck.” Naruto lowered his head to the omegas throat and showering him in hungry kisses as Sasukes hips moved against the bed once more.

“Naru—to” Sasuke moaned with Narutos fingers still in his mouth, tongue lapping at each digit over and again while he rolled over onto his side so his back was pressed against Narutos chest and looked up at Naruto, his eyes filled with lust.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked in a moan when Sasuke rubbed his backside against his groin.

Sasuke nodded, releasing his fingers and pushed the alphas hand under the covers towards his waist. The growl against his neck had the omega gasping, arm coming up to grasp blonde hair as Narutos wet fingers traced the hem line of his panties, that Naruto didn’t know he liked wearing, and slipped underneath the fabric only to pull it down until Sasukes hardness sprung free. Turning his head into the pillow, he muffled his moans when Naruto began to stroke him slowly, his deep blue eyes watching the omega withering in the pleasure he was inflicting on him.

Pushing the pillow away, Naruto pushed Sasukes head upward wanting to listen to his moans when he would speed up his motions and running his thumb skillfully over the slit that made Sasukes hips jerk forward in his hand. With his neck exposed once again, Naruto ran his tongue over the few marks he had already made before biting just below his earlobe and making sure to miss his glands, receiving a throaty moan from him that set his nerves on fire.

“Keep going.” Sasuke begged, thrusting his hips forward into Narutos downward strokes.

“You sound so sexy when you moan.” Naruto’s husky voice rang in his ears and he gripped the blonde hair tighter.

“Im gon—na cum.” Sasuke panted, feeling the alpha speed up his movements. “Fuck fuu—ck fuck.” he moaned loudly in a higher tone Naruto had never heard before and thrusted his hips forward, vision blurring to white when he released into the blondes hand. The tension he once felt melted away, leaving him a panting mess in the strong arms that held him and the smell of arousal from both parties looming in the air.

Letting go of Sasuke's flaccid cock and tucking him back into his panties, dark eyes followed the cum covered hand that hovered over him and watched Naruto lick the few streams from his hand, never releasing his gaze. Swallowing hard, a blush formed on his cheeks, finally realizing what they had just done and he quickly covered his face until Naruto gripped his hair with the hand that was under his head and pulled back. A tingle whisked through his body at the tug and Naruto leaned down capturing his lips in a hot kiss, shoving his tongue into the omegas mouth to taste himself.

“You taste so fucking good.” Naruto breathed into his mouth before shoving his tongue past teeth to circle the others tongue.

Has he ever had the urge to taste himself—no he hasn't but with the taste of himself on Narutos tongue he could get lost in that taste. The salty taste of himself clashed with the sweetness of Naruto and his omega purred as he turned towards the alpha without breaking the kiss. He fought against the blondes tongue in a heated make out session that had Naruto gripping his thigh and pulling him closer to drape his leg over his hip.

“Im home my love.” Naruto broke the kiss, slowly sliding his hand down Sasuke outer thigh.

“Welcome home.” Sasuke blushed, kissing the alpha once more and sucking on his bottom lip.

“You let me touch you.” Naruto pulled away from the kiss, “Are your sessions with Iruka paying off?”

“You tell me.” He answered looking down at where Narutos hand was located before looking up at the bright face of his fiancé.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” He stroked up Sasukes thigh to the pantie line, “You liked wearing panties?” He arched a blonde brow with a smirk.

“Um—um that doesn't weird you out does it?” Sasuke asked in a small voice, grabbing the blanket to cover himself up and save him the embarrassment but Naruto stopped him.

“No I don’t find it weird.” He shook his head, “I find it very fucking hot. You have no fucking idea.”

“You have a pantie kink?” Sasuke laughed as Naruto nodded. “That is good to know.” He kissed Naruto once more and snuggled against his chest with a yawn. “You made me tired again.”

Wrapping his arms around him securely Naruto agreed. “You want to sleep for a little bit longer. Im tired from the plane ride home.”

“Yes I do.” Sasuke nodded his head as the blonde pulled the blankets up around their waist. “Just a few more hours.”

“Okay.” He kissed the top of his head and relaxed against him.

“I love you Naruto.” Naruto heard just before he drifted off into dream land.

////

“So this is the place you want your wedding.” Hinata asked Sasuke from the back seat of Narutos truck. “Are you sure, because I know for sure I could find you something much better.”

“You are just saying that because your cousin owns this Vineyard.” Sasuke chuckled, glancing between the blonde and redhead that sat in the front seat. He offer Kushina the front seat since she was accompanying them for the weekend and she was more than happy to accept to get away from her husband for a weekend.

“My father has many other Venues that I could offer up for a weekend.” She groaned, “Being here, we are likely to run into that buffoon.”

“We were going to run into him anyway, I think Itachi went ahead and invited him to the wedding.” Sasuke chuckled as the truck pulled into the round driveway in front of the building. The tires halted on the gravel, signaling for a woman to leave the front of the building in a winter coat and tread through some of the piles of snow that had built up on the side of the walk way.

Taking a breath, Sasuke exited the back of the truck and accepted the hand that Naruto held out. Once their fingers were laced, Naruto pulled Sasukes hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand while they approached the woman.

“Greeting.” She bowed to them, “Welcome to Two Mountain Vineyard, my name is Tenten and I will be your guide while you stay for the weekend. Who is the happy couple?”

Naruto raised their hands, “We are.”

“So you must be Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.” She smiled. “And who are the other guests?”

“My mother.” Naruto looked at Kushina, “Kushina Uzumaki.”

“We already know each other Tenten.” Hinata rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Clearly irritated with the beta woman in front of her.

“It’s nice to see you again Hinata.” Tenten nodded through a face smile at her and glanced at Itachi who joined them.

“This is my brother Itachi.” Sasuke introduced him.

“Ah yes, if you would all please follow me into the lobby, I will have the bell hops gather your things and take them to your rooms.” She smiled even more, heading into the building and glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were following. At the counter she was handed five white bracelets and passed them out to each of them. “These are the bracelets to get into your room and to charge anything your room, whether that be the spa, wine or dining over the course of your weekend stay.”

“There should be six bracelets.” Itachi stopped her “The sixth person in our party is oh wait there she is.” He stopped and pointed to the woman running up the path with a messenger bag on her hips. Hinata and Kushina were amazed she was running in heels in the snow.

Taking her sunglasses from her face, she placed them on top of her head looking around before running towards the group and into Itachis arms. “I almost forgot about this appointment.” She chuckled as Itachi accepted her hug.

“Who is this and how are you able to run in heels.” Kushina asked, “I must know the secret.”

“Izumi Uchiha at your service ma’am. A lot of practice.” She held out her hand. “Im the wedding planner, it’s nice to see you Sasuke and this must be Naruto.” She reached out squeezing his bicep, “Such beefy arms you have. I can see why Sasuke likes you so much and a strong scent. Damn.”

Naruto nodded confused and felt Sasuke tighten his grip on his hand signaling that he was somewhat uncomfortable with her being here.

“If you have any questions or concerns about their wedding plan you can consult Itachi or myself because I have everything already planned, I just need them to choose the date, time and which set. Which we can do that later. I need to see them for myself and see which best suits the theme.” Izumi smiled, excitedly bounced from one foot to the other. “Oh im so excited.”

“We are only here for a weekend.” Hinata said, looking just as confused as they were.

“For now, two weeks before the wedding I will be here setting things up for your June wedding.” She looked from Hinata to the couple. “Have you decided on the date? Is it going to be the 6th or the 7th?”

Sasuke shifted his sight to the floor, he forgot he needed to speak with Naruto about the date and he bit the inside of his cheek. Catching the discomfort Naruto quickly spoke.

“The 7th is alright with me.” Naruto answered and kissed the top of Sasukes head which made him relax a little.

“Alright.” Izumi smiled and draped her arm around Tentens shoulder and leading her away from the others in the lobby, “Shall you show me around before them.”

“Yes—yes of course.” She nodded.

“I like her.” Kushina nodded while Itachi helped her strap her bracelet on her wrist.

“She will keep Tenten busy until the very end or until we need to sign papers.” Itachi said clicking the strap in place. “Shall we Miss Kushina?” Itachi stuck out his arm, “There is a spa with our name on it.”

“Oh you had me at spa.” She giggled, taking his arm and following him down the opposite hallway away from them.

“Are you going to abandon us too?” Sasuke asked his friend.

“I already know where the bar is and im heading there now.” She smiled and walked away from them. “Catch you all tomorrow.”

“Is she being serious?” Naruto asked while taking the bracelet from Sasuke and clipping it onto his wrist.

“I don’t know.” He chuckled, doing the same to the alpha. “We have a day to explore the place before we are dragged into the final meeting, where would you like to go first?”

“Our room to drop off this coat and then to the pool.” Naruto smiled, “I believe I saw an indoor pool from the highway and I was half tempted to leave the truck while we were on the highway and run towards it.”

“Are you asking me to go swimming with you?” Sasuke arched a brow.

Naruto have him a sly smirk, leaning down and kissing Sasukes neck. “Yes.” He whispered against his throat.

“Al—alright.” Sasuke sucked in a breath and followed Naruto towards the elevator.

////

Saturday morning Sasuke had left Naruto a note that he would be leaving with his mother and Hinata to go shopping in town and would meet up once he got back, giving Naruto time to head to the spa his mother raved about. She had suggested the full body 101 and thinking that is would be quick is wasn’t. Rising at nine, an hour after Sasuke had left he headed to the spa, scanning his bracelet on the ‘Full Body 101’ and headed to the back where the woman escorted him. He was told to strip down into nothing but a towel that used Velcro to keep it together.

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t mind the ladies that were rubbing him down with oils that had his mind wondering every which way, what did bother him was the fact that when he stood up afterward his legs felt like jelly and it was hard for him to walk to the next station they were leading him too. The massage worked his stiff and sore muscles to good. He was beginning to love this place.

True to his word, Itachi didn’t call Naruto and Sasuke until Saturday evening after dinner to the wine bar on the other side of the resort near the check in counter, both of them smiled at Itachi, Tenten and Izumi as they entered the well-lit lounge and took a seat on the other side of the table. Blue eyes scanned the four bottles of wines that were sitting in the middle of the table and the red that Itachi had handed his brother a glass of.

“Welcome you two.” Izumi welcome them, “Are you enjoying your stay? Naruto looks like putty.”

“You have no idea.” Naruto nodded and leaned back in his chair, “Im going to have to thank my mother for suggested the spa. Im floating.”

“You didn’t partake Sasuke?” Itachi asked.

“No.” Sasuke shook his head accepting the glass. Naruto watched Sasuke swirl the red liquid around the cup and as it accumulated the streaks that looked like blood. The alpha watched Sasukes lips touch the glass as he took a drink and he bit the inside of his lip thinking just the image of him doing that sent blood rushing below.

Itachi cleared his throat and the blood jerked his head back to him, “I already know the bitter preference Sasuke likes to drink but I do not know yours so here we are.” He gestured to the bottles on the table. “Sasuke told me you like sweet things so I and Izumi picked two white and two rose’. Both of them sweet with a tangy after taste. You just need to decide which one.”

“Im not really a big wine drinker but I’ll try them.” Naruto sat up straight, “My mother would be the one to ask really. She loves wine.”

Izumi poured each one into a small paper cup that looked like a shot glass and sat them down in front of him to try before writing a few things into the notebook she had. The first one he grabbed from a rose that was tart from the beginning and he quickly shook his head, scooting the bottle from him as he swallowed the wine.

“That’s gross.” He answered, getting a chuckle from Sasuke.

“You do have to have a certain palette for it I guess.” Tenten smiled.

“You might like white better.” Sasuke suggested, handing him the cup closest to him. “Whites are always sweeter for some reason.”

Taking Sasukes suggestion he grabbed the cup and let the liquid linger in his mouth, swishing the wine side to side in his mouth letting it coat his palette to see if he liked it or not. This one didn’t leave the tartness as the others one did and he pointed to the one Sasuke suggested.

“I like that one.” He answered, leaning forward to take the bottle.

“Each one of these are from this vineyard and the one you have chosen is our most popular.” Tenten nodded, “You will enjoy it chilled as well. Brings out the white grapes we use.”

“There are some other things we need to go over,” Izumi stated as Sasuke refilled his glass and took a few gulps. “There are four places you can get married on this venue. They offer the Lake side deck. It’s nice but I didn’t think it would be suitable. Second is the Field Gazebo which is in the middle of the grapes, not very good for the bottom of your Kimono though Sasuke. Third is the Mountain Gardens which I liked the most because it has a gravel path and the chairs sit in the grass and last is the Veranda which overlooks the poppy fields.” She had down pictures of each one so they would remember the ones they visited.

“We didn’t visit the lake one yesterday because of the snow correct?” Sasuke asked, pouring himself another half-glass and scooted his chair closer to the table, his knee brushing against Narutos leg.

“The Mountain Gardens looks nice.” Naruto said, gently placing his hand on Sasukes thigh as he took a drink from his glass. He felt the jerk of Sasukes head to look at him but he ignored it as he stared at the pictures in front of him. “Which do you like Sasuke?”

“Um” Sasuke said putting his glass down on the table and scooting the pictures towards him, he tried to ignore the fact that each minute he took to decide, he felt Narutos hand slide up his thigh more until his pinky finger brushed the outline of his hardening member. “I pick the Mountains.” He said grabbing Narutos hand to stop him from going any further.

“Perfect choice.” Izumi nodded.

“Now where would you like for use to hold the reception?” Tenten laid out pictures this time. “We have the ballroom which is right across from the check in desk. We have the roof-top deck or we can change the Veranda into the reception. Each one can hold between 75 to 150 people.”

“Do we know how many people are coming?” Itachi asked, looking to Izumi.

“We have about 125 people coming.” She answered.

Even with Sasuke holding the alphas hand in his lap, Naruto still managed to run his pinky finger along the seam of his pants that his cock was pressed into and he felt the heat flare across his cheeks. Whether it be from the wine or the fact that he was sitting in front of two of his family members he didn’t know, but he scooted his chair back. “Ball room is fine. Please excuse me.” Sasuke left his chair and headed out of the lounge towards the bathrooms.

Passing the girls at the checkout desk, he quickly made his way into the bathroom and into a stall, quickly closing the door before leaning against the wall. The red wine he was drinking was not helping with the horniness Naruto was tacking on either.

Leaving the stall, his hardness cooling down to being semi-hard, he splashed cold water on his face and left the bathroom after dying off his face and hands. At the counter, he noticed a man with long brown hair pulled in a loose ponytail filling out a few papers but as he passed him heading towards the lounge the man looked up.

“Sasuke Uchiha.” He stated and the omega turned around.

“Neji.” Sasuke frowned, going limp instantly.

“What brings you to my vineyard and resort?” He looked around, “Are you here with that beta you brought to the beach house?”

“No, im here—im here with my fiancé.” Sasuke answered his head feeling a bit woozy, reaching out and grasping the counter to steady himself

“So that is the scent that is all over you.” Neji’s eyes lowered, “I thought I smelt you as you passed by earlier but I couldn’t ping if it was really you or not but yet here you are.”

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked swaying a little bit and changing the subject.

“What is the use of owning a resort if im not allowed the pleasure of using it.” He chuckled as the woman behind the counter clicked the bracelet around the Neji’s wrist. “It’s too bad you are here with your fiancé.” Neji took a step forward the last word combined with a growl, admiring the rosy cheeks Sasuke supported and he released a little of his scent to affect him. “If you were here with me, you wouldn’t be allowed to the leave our suite because you would be withering in pleasure from head to toe.”

“I highly doubt that.” Sasuke moved his head a little with the exhale and looked up into Neji’s face. The man stood at least a few inches taller than him. Not Naruto tall but he still had to look up. Not knowing if Neji was going to try and touch him like he tried at the beach house, Sasuke took a step back towards the lounge hoping that Neji wouldn’t follow and when he did Sasuke internally groaned.

“You doubt that I could give you intense pleasure. With a scent like mine I could have you submit with just one inhale.” Neji smirked, lifting his hand to touch Sasukes cheek with his knuckles but his wrist was grasped roughly by a tanned hand.

Narutos other hand circled Sasukes waist and pulled him against his chest out of the other alphas reach. “It’s rude to touch someone that isn’t yours.”

“Who are you?” Neji jerked his wrist from Narutos grip, glaring up at the other alpha and recognizing the scent that loomed off Sasuke. “So you must be him.”

“Neji, this is my fiancé Naruto.” Sasuke introduced him with a hiccup and a giggle as Naruto bent down and kissed Sasukes neck teasingly.

“Hmm.” Neji looked over both of them, “I find it highly amusing that you stated you didn’t date alphas and yet here you are about to marry one.” He took a step back still rubbing his wrist.

“Things change I guess.” Sasuke shrugged, “Shall we go to our room Naru.” He asked, grabbing his hand to lead him towards the elevator.

“See you around Sasuke.” Neji glared after them both.

“Not if I can help it.” Naruto winked at him before pulling Sasuke into a heated kiss as the elevator doors closed and flipped Neji off from behind Sasuke. Out of breath Sasuke pushed Naruto back panting and looked up at him. “I got worried when you didn’t return. Are you alright?”

“Im fi—ine.” He said pushing back and swaying a little bit at the motion of the elevator. “It was your fault I had to leave the table, you were trying to make me horny.”

“I didn’t try, I did.” Naruto smirked, following Sasuke towards their room once the doors opened. “That’s why you tried to stop my hand.” He chuckled. “It was a turn on to watch you squirm under the table. In front of your family.”

“That’s just cruel.” Sasuke giggled as he stumbled a bit and Naruto quickly caught him.

“Is that red wine still effecting you?” He asked, scanning his wrist for the door to open.

“Im just dizzy is all.” He answered as Naruto picked him up bridal style and placed him on their ruffled bed gently. Alcohol didn’t effect Naruto as much as it did Sasuke and to help, he slowly began untying his shoes, taking them both off and setting them on the floor near the wall. Pale hands fumbled with the button on his jeans for a moment until he slid them down his hips and kicked them off to the floor. “Why is it so hot?”

“It’s not, it’s just you.” Naruto chuckled, “You’re careless when you’re drunk I see.” He kicked his own shoes into the corner of the room where is duffel bag was lying open. Looking down, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Sasuke lying in nothing but his shirt and black lace. Quickly he headed to the bathroom after gathering his sleep cloths, he had to get away from Sasuke but the alpha inside growled at him, tempting him to head back into the main part of the room and bury his face into the fabric and inhale Sasukes scent but he controlled himself. Washing his face and brushing his teeth, he headed out of the bathroom somewhat tired until he looked at the bed once more.

He had prayed at Sasuke gave up and would be under the blanket passed out from the alcohol but as luck would have it he wasn’t. Instead he was sitting in the middle of the bed on his knees, feet spread out behind him and his hands in his lap. It would seem that Sasuke had changed into one of Narutos black sleep shirts that contrasted with his pale skin and he was still in the black lace panties that made the alpha growl once more. His eyes watched Naruto’s expression and a smile spread across his face that tugged at Narutos heart and his deep pink cheeks made him look even more adorable than before. He had never seen Sasuke drunk or even tipsy but that because they had yet to drink with one another but if all it took was three glasses for Sasuke to look this tempting, he was going to be in trouble.

 _Satan shall not tempted me today._ Naruto repeated in his head over and over again as he took a seat on his side of the bed and inhaled when he felt the bed shift and a pair of arms drape themselves over his shoulders. He heard the omega purr in his ear as his tongue began to lap at his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. Cocking his head to the side, he exposed more of his throat for the raven to play with and groaned when hands eased themselves under his shirt and explored his chest.

“Sasuke.” Naruto breathed still allowing him to explore his chest and he moaned when Sasuke flicked his nipple but Naruto grabbed his hand, “You’re drunk, im not doing this.”

Sasuke gave a lazy lick of his earlobe, “But I want you to touch me.” He whispered in his ear, his an alcohol infused breathe rushing over the alphas face.

 _Believe me, I want you too but not while you are like this._ Naruto wanted to say but shook his head as the other climbed from behind him into his lap. Quickly grasping Sasukes backside to keep him from falling into the floor, he continued to nip and suck at the alphas neck and he felt Sasukes warm hands sneak into Narutos sleep shorts. He locked lips with the raven as his cock was gently grasped, receiving a few clumsy strokes but it was enough to get his motor running and he took the opportunity to knead Sasukes perfectly round ass enjoying the way the omega felt in his hands. Releasing Narutos mouth Sasuke increased his movements, watching his face in pleasurable moans before going back to his neck and nuzzling just below the glands with a smile.

“S’uke.” Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips up into his hands and debated whether or not he should lay them back but a light snore caught his attention and his hand movements stopped. “Sasuke.” He panted, looking sideways into Sasukes face. “Sasuke are you awake?”

“Hmmm.” Sounded from the ravens throat and Naruto smiled to himself, gripping Sasukes ass a little better and laid him back down on his side of the bed, carefully peeling his hands from around his hardened cock and out of his shorts. Once again he headed back into the bathroom with finish off what Sasuke started. Sitting on the edge of the tub, the alpha used the lotion that provided by the resort and began stroking himself. With each though of Sasuke bent over in nothing but black lace panties, his motions increased, he was curling his toes and releasing over his hands in a small grunt.

Turning off the light after cleaning himself off and washing his hand, Naruto crawled onto his side of the bed exhausted and scooted to the middle before reaching over and pulling a sleepy Sasuke across the mattress into his arms.

“Goodnight my love.” Naruto whispered, slowly falling asleep with Sasuke in his arms.

////

Gray light shown through the open balcony curtains and the sound of someone humming hit his ears as he rolled over away from the brightness of the outside. He didn’t know why but the air in the room smelled of dirt right before it rained which had him sitting up in bed grabbing his head in pain that shot across his skull.

The images of last night slowly made their way through the grogginess and he sighed in embarrassment.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Naruto greeted him, coming from the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth while he toweled at his hair. “I thought I would let you sleep in before we left, how are you feeling?”

“What time is it?” Sasuke croaked and Naruto handed him a water bottle.

“It’s eleven.” He answered, as the raven took the water bottle and downed the contents of it. “You’re not allowed to drink anymore.” He teased.

“How much did I drink?” He finally questioned, setting the empty bottle on the night stand.

“Four full glasses of red wine.” He replied, throwing the toothbrush into his bag at the end of the bed. “I laid out some cloths you had packed, im sure you want to take a shower and all before we hit the road to head back home. Before you ask, no you didn’t do anything stupid or say anything stupid. You did try to molest me but that was partially my fault because I started it but you fell asleep on me and it ended there.”

Sasuke threw himself back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god.”

“There is no need to be embarrassed Sasuke.” Naruto took a seat next to him on the bed, gently taking his hands from his face and leaned down to plant a kiss on his nose. “It was cute seeing you like that.”

“Cute?” Sasuke locked eyes with blue, “Im a groan ass man, how can that be cute?”

Naruto smiled, “Well you did changed into nothing but one of my black sleep shirts and” his hand traveled underneath the blanket to his bare stomach where his shirt road up during his sleep and traced the panty line, “and kept these on.”

“Oh really.” Sasuke muttered as Naruto threw back the covers and crawled between his legs, cupping his cheek and bringing their lips together for a sweet kiss not caring about his morning breath.

Wrapping his arms around Narutos neck, he pulled him down to where their chests were touching and rolled his hips into the blondes, receiving a moan. Sasuke took the chance to shove his tongue between parted lips, tracing the roof of the alphas mouth with the tip of his tongue and groaned when he fingers slid down his outer thigh to cup his ass, lifting him from the bed up into Narutos hips. Wanting more from him, Sasuke used the bed for leverage and bucked his hips into Narutos once again, groaning when the alpha moved from his lips to his neck to tease him more.

“Naru—uto.” Sasuke groaned, feeling the blonde tangle his hand in his hair and pull his head to the side to clamp down on a variety of places that left him shivering underneath him but his body was wanting more. He wanted to be overwhelmed from Narutos touches.

“Naruto, ple— He tried to say but it was lost as a loud bang on their suite door interrupted him.

The alpha looked over his shoulder at the door, clearly irritated that they were being interrupted. The shrieking voice of Hinata on the other side of the door brought them back to reality and Naruto groaned as he got up off the bed heading to the door but Sasuke quickly got out of bed and grabbed his wrist stopped him at the end of the bed.

“We will be out soon, Naruto is in the shower.” Sasuke yelled.

_“We are going to lunch, come join us when he’s done.” She said through the door._

“Alright.” Sasuke answered her looking up at Naruto and noticed the shift in his face.

Naruto backed Sasuke up until he was pressed against the balcony door and captured his lips in a heated kiss that scorched his nerves down to his toes. Naruto knew what Sasuke was going to say before they were interrupted but he didn’t know whether or not he should proceed. He knew that Sasuke was still wary about them going any further than touching but when Sasuke pulled at his shorts and freeing his leaking member all resolve flew out the window. His main focus was on the hand that stroked him from the base to the tip and back down.

Looking down, he could see the small wet spot on Sasukes panties from his leaking but what was more enticing was the smell of arousal that radiated from the omega. The sweet scent of coconut mixed with honeysuckle that had Naruto drooling unintentionally. Reaching between them Naruto cupped Sasukes arousal in his over sized hand, running his thumb over the slit through the fabric and getting a low moan from Sasuke.

Picking Sasuke up just to sit him on the table near the window he stood between his legs and it also made up for the height difference, Naruto moved the lace to the side to free Sasukes erection.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke panted, resting his forehead against the alphas but the blonde remained silent by pressing his lips to Sasukes and grasping both of their members together, using the pearls that leaked from both of them as he slid his hand up and down their cocks. Gently Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the table, the omega spreading his legs a little wider and Naruto could help but moan at the small puddle that accumulated on the table from Sasukes slick.

Continuing to thrust forward against Sasukes member, the omegas moans that released from that tempting mouth brought Naruto closer and closer to his core but he was determined to make this last longer. It wasn’t every day that he was able to have Sasuke like this without his anxiety flaring up so moments like this were precious. He smirked at the reaction he received when he ran his hand up Sasukes stomach, pushing the shirt up and exposing his perky nipples. He burned the image of Sasuke vulnerable and wanting him into the back of his mind, saving it for a later date.

“Naruto.” Sasuke mewed, covering his mouth as the blonde played with his nipples, “Im gonna cum.” He panted gripping Narutos hand that was on his dick and with an arch of his back Sasuke released over his stomach with Naruto not far behind. Feeling the omega’s cock twitching against his own, his climax hit and he jerked his hips forwards picturing his hand as Sasukes hot cavern before hovering over Sasuke and capturing his lips once more. Both of their bodies cooled down in the midst of their kissing and Naruto released their now soften members.

“I can’t wait to marry you Sasuke.” Naruto muttered between kisses as he wrapped an arm underneath Sasukes back and picked him up, taking him to the bathroom. Locking his arms around Narutos neck and his feet around his waist Sasuke nodded in agreement. “Im going to make you so happy.”

His lips perked up, “You better or I’ll get rid of you.”

“Im so scared.” Naruto rolled his eyes, turning on the water for Sasuke to shower.

“You should be.” Sasuke hopped down from the counter and nervously waited for Naruto to leave even after what they just did.

“I’ll let you shower first.” Naruto nodded to him but before heading out of the bathroom, Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss that had a longing rise in him.

“I love you Naruto.” Sasuke mouthed against his lips.

“I love you too.”

////

After spring break and their mini vacation at the vineyard, the weeks seemed to blur into one another as the date to their wedding grew every closer. Izumi had contacted Sasuke more and more, asking about the cake, the kimono, the guest list and everything in-between. He was half tempted to shut his phone off for a while and not answer it or at least screen the calls so he didn’t have to answer Izumi’s call. Don’t get him wrong he loved his cousin but she was becoming a pain in the ass and he couldn’t wait till all this was over. He was grateful that she had taken the liberty to plan everything and all he had to do was sign off on the papers she presented him but the last time she called which was twenty minutes ago he was out with Karin and Hinata.

“What did you want to ask us?” Hinata asked, stirring the spoon around in her tea. “Friday during school you looked distracted.”

“I was distracted.” He groaned, “Shit I still am.”

“Is it because your wedding is like three weeks away?”

“It’s actually two weeks and one day.” He corrected Karin. “Which is why I have gathered you here.”

Hinata leaned forward, “You’re not getting cold feet are you?”

“No—no” Sasuke shook his head, “This a question for you and Karin really. I was wondering if you two would be my brides’ maids. I know it’s late to be asking but Naruto already had his groomsmen picked out at the beginning of April and here I am staggering behind at the end of May.” He laid his head down on the table.

“Sasuke, you are our best friend. Of course we will, even if there is only two weeks until the wedding.” Karin chuckled, patting his head.

“Im glad you have a planner.” Hinata commented.

“If I didn’t have a planner, I would be getting married at the courthouse and get it done and over with ya know.” He sighed and Hinata laughed. “What.” He looked up at her.

“You caught Narutos habit.” She nudged Karin.

“What habit?” He glared.

“You say ‘Ya know’ a lot nowadays. Naruto has a habit of putting that at the end of his sentences. Eventually you will rub the back of your neck when you say it too.” She continued to laugh.

“You know what, I take back my request I don’t want bridesmaids.”

Karin waved her hands in front of her, “I didn’t say anything. That was all Hinata.”

“Izumi would kill me if I didn’t show up with you two at the wedding so you are in it whether I take back my question or not.” Sasuke groaned.

“Do we get to pick our own dresses?” Karin asked.

Sasuke shook his head, “Izumi already had the dresses picked out so you will see them the day of. Which reminds me are you two staying at the resort the night before?”

Karin nodded, “Yes, Juugo and I have already reserved a room.”

“Kiba and I will be there of course.” Hinata answered. “How many people have RSVP?”

“80 for me and about 35 for Naruto give or take.” Sasuke sat back in his chair, bringing the tea glass to his lips. “I didn’t think most of the Uchiha clan would be coming but apparently everyone wants to see the only Omega in the clan get married off.”

“Do they not believe you are getting married or something?” Hinata asked.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke shrugged. “Itachi said it was some right of passage or something I wasn’t really paying attention because I was watching the weather.”

“Saying that makes you seem really old.” Hinata teased before looking sideways at Karin who had grown incredible silent while she looked Sasuke up and down. The small exchange between Karin and Sasuke had Hinata arching her brow at both of them while she continued to sip her tea. “Did you clean out your classroom?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yes, they are doing renovations on the second and first grade classrooms over the summer break so I made Gaara and Naruto help me.”

“We should go get a tattoo.” Karin finally spoke grabbing their attention. “One last crazy thing before you are a married man.”

“No.” Sasuke shook his head, “My husband to be has enough for both of us.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Hinata agreed. “Where are you and Naruto going for your honeymoon?”

“Oh fuck.” Sasuke deadpanned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay i went back and checked through all the mistakes since i had more time and fixed what needed to be done. That was tiring. I feel like i need a nap lol. Who is excited for the wedding chapter? Hint hint that is the next chapter. Our boys will be getting hitched finally and then they can ride off into their happily every after!!1 But who am i kidding, that's not the end of the story, i still have a shit ton more chapters to post HAHAHAHA!!!!  
> How did you all enjoy the chapter? Sasuke letting Naruto touch him like he did was the biggest challenge because we all know our boi but hes there and its getting better. The next chapter i will warn you will be a tear jerker. Like i took so much time on that chapter because i wanted everyone to have the feeling like it really happened. They are finally there. But anyways im glad you read through and cant wait for the next chapter.!!!  
> Sam
> 
> Periscope will be posted Feb 28  
> Next chapter for this will be posted March 7.
> 
> (I do have a question for everyone though, how do you all feel about Fem Sasuke? If i wrote a fem Sasuke would you read it?)


	22. Bells & Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke wedding.  
> Honeymoon  
> They try to go a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by the lovely Franbunny!
> 
> https://my.matterport.com/show/?m=92Z1wTbyXDd
> 
> I know you all are probably wondering what the suite looks like. I provided the Link so you can copy and paste in the address bar and take a tour of their cruise suite. 
> 
> Also a BIG--BIG shout out to SUIGRELL!! Happy birthday my lovely!!

Having the balcony doors wide open, the cool mountain air was able to sweep through his darkened room and rushed over his body but he was still burning up. The nerves for the next day had crept up all at once and he was currently pacing in front of his bed while his eyes glance every so often at the White and Red kimono that hung from the stand. Tomorrow he would be married and even though he was ready for this on one foot and on the other he was having doubts.

Was he rushing into this to soon? Did he say yes because he was tipsy and all the overwhelming emotions had forced him to say yes? He felt as if he should run, jump over the balcony railing and run into the mountains, find a cave and live as a hermit until no one remembered him than move to a different city and start a new life. The thought made him laugh.

Even if he tried to disappear he knew Naruto would try and find him. Pulling the orange bottle from his bag, he popped the lid and took one of the prescribed pills and prayed that it would sooth his nerves before crawling into bed. Placing the pillows around him in a fort shape on the king sized bed, he listened to the music of the crickets outside and wiggled his toes to the melody trying to get comfortable.

“God damnit.” He groaned, rolling from his left to right for the tenth time trying to get comfortable but it was useless, he was used to sleeping with Naruto, he missed the warmth the alpha gave him when he would scoot closer and he enjoyed having the heavy arm draped over his midsection. These cotton sheets here were cold each time he rolled over and they gave off a flower smell that bugged his nose. The last time he rolled, he grabbed his phone and checked the time, the bright lights reading two in the morning and he wondered if Naruto was up or if he was passed out.

He cursed Hinata and Karin for whisking him away when they arrived. At first he thought it was funny when Karin gave Naruto a promising threat that if he seen Sasuke before the wedding she would demote him to a beta which Sasuke didn’t think that was possible but he didn’t see how it would be possible for them not to see each other because they had dinner that night with Naruto parents and his brother.

His parents had waited until after dinner to hand them both an envelope and told them to open them at the same time. Inside was a 3 week cruise with the destination being Italy the second week and return on the third but they would be flying out Sunday evening to catch the leaving port. Sasuke had never been to Italy but he had the desire to go many times and now he would have Naruto by his side to explore the city. The thought excited him but not the cruise. He had never been on a cruise before, small spaces and a ship rocking back and forth wasn’t on the top of his list for pleasantries. When he had asked about the cruise his brother scoffed and showed him that they were on deck 12 in The Grande Suite with a comment about commoners. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. 

Rolling over once again, Sasuke stared up at the white Kimono he would be wearing tomorrow. He was encouraged to try it on by Hinata and Karin when they first seen it but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The only other person who had worn that was his mother, when he married his father thirty-three years ago and since then it had been locked in an air tight box until yesterday. He thought overtime the white would fade and turn yellow like most wedding attire did but pulling the top out of the box it smelt like fresh lavender, bright as ever and he smiled. His mother had always smelled like lavender and knowing she was the last one to wear this particular had him feeling honored.

He glanced at the phone once more. Only ten minutes had passed, ten minutes of deafening silence until the sound of what he thought was a knock on his hotel door.

“Im going crazy.” He muttered to himself before sitting up to listen.

Another small knock rang against the wooden door and he crawled from the bed, taking light steps to the door before reaching out to unlock it. Pulling it open, he stopped it with his foot, only allowing half of him to be seen by the alpha. The hallway at night was creepy and Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“You aren’t supposed to be here.” Sasuke whispered and Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I know but I can’t sleep.” He answered innocently and Sasuke opened his door wider, allowing the alpha to slip into the room and closed the door behind him. Feeling fingers on his side, Naruto backed him up until he was pressed against the wall and a pair of lips capturing his own. Sasuke relaxed in the kiss letting the alpha take control and opened his mouth when a warm tongue slid across his bottom pleading for entrance. Wrapping his arms around Narutos neck, he was hoisted from the floor and his thighs rested against Narutos hips as the alpha’s hand kneaded his butt cheeks, drawing a groan from the omegas throat.

Needing air Sasuke pulled back first, resting his forehead against Narutos and their breathing collided with one another, their body temperatures rising and Sasuke couldn’t help but wiggle his hips against Narutos stomach. The scent of arousal was heavy in the air and Sasuke could feel the blondes ever growing bulge brush between his thighs.

“I just wanted to tell you, “Naruto said between kisses that led down his jaw to his neck, “That I can’t wait to marry you.”

Cupping Narutos cheek to meet black eyes Sasuke nodded, “I can’t wait to marry you either.” He pulled him into a kiss, not realizing that the alpha was carrying him to the bed and that his hands had slid to his outer thighs as he was gently laid down. He scooted up to the middle of the bed where he left the pillow fort, watching Naruto remove his white shirt throwing it on the floor and crawling up the end of the bed to capture the omegas lips in a sweet kiss while lying him back on the pillows.

“If you get caught,” Sasuke turned his head to the side as Naruto nuzzled his glands with his own, sending hot waves of pleasure that he had never felt before throughout his body and shot his cock to attention. To tease him, Naruto gently thrusted himself against Sasukes, drawing a deep moan from the omegas throat and chuckling against his ear.

“Do you want me to touch you like last time we were here?” Narutos whispered in a lustful voice and moved once again.

Sasuke nodded giving him a panting response he didn’t remember because all train of thought gone as Naruto pulled at the draw string on his shorts until they were loosened. Naruto knew Sasuke was still self-conscious when it came to his body and he respected that by pulling his sleep shorts off, keeping the dark blue panties that almost looked black in the darkness on before running his index finger over the small wet spot that accumulated against the fabric. Mentally he drooled, his finger outlined the crotch of the fabric and pulling it to the side, freeing Sasukes erection.

At the touch of Naruto grasping both of their members at the same time, Sasukes back arched off the bed and he covered his face when the alpha began to stroke them both from their bases to the tips and used his thumb to slide over the slit. Sasuke was the first to move his hips against Narutos pumps and spread his legs wider as his toes curled into the mattress. He heard Naruto growl when he would rake his nails down his toned chest and stomach before coming back up to cup his face, leaning up to kiss him. Between his cheeks, the omega felt his slick gush out from his pulsating hole onto his panties and a small yearning of wanting to be filled crept up but he ignored it as he was buried in the heightened pleasure Naruto was giving his cock and neck.

“Nar—u im gon-na cum.” Sasuke panted, claw at the alpha arm as his climax surface.

“Raise your shirt up.” Naruto ordered and Sasuke quickly pulled his shirt up, exposing his stomach and watched the alpha stroked them both before capturing him in another passionate kiss, taking his bottom lip between his teeth in a groan. “Fu—ck S’uke moan for me.”

In a moan of Narutos name, hot liquid squirted over his stomach and their cum was so hot it had his muscles twitching. White clouded his vision when his climax soared to its peak and his hips continued to move against Narutos strokes until he slowly stopped. Naruto stole a few more deep kissed, his arm shaking against the bed beside Sasukes head. Closing his eyes, the omega listened to his alpha breathing above him and a smile crept across his face. He wondered if Naruto could see the smile in the darkness of the room.

His head rolled to the side, the tickling feeling of the blonde’s hair running across his skin as his body relaxed. The lightest touch of Narutos lips over the junction of his neck had his body shivering but sleep was overtaking his mind. He knew he needed to get up and cleaned the cum off his stomach but his body was too tired to move now. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was the husky voice of Naruto telling him he loved him so much and felt a kiss on his temple.

-

The sounds of birds chirping near the open balcony doors had Sasuke jolting up from the comfortable pillows and looked around, noticing he was alone in his room. Touching the sides of the bed which were both cold had him realizing Naruto didn’t stay after what they had done.

“Oh fuck.” He rested his elbow against one of his knees before lightly touching his stomach expecting that he would have to peel his shirt from the flesh but to his surprise he was able to move the fabric and raised it up to his under his chin. After passing out on Naruto, it appeared the alpha cleaned him off and even put his shorts back on before tucking him back into bed and leaving the room.

“Well good morning to you too little brother.” Itachi said coming in from the open balcony doors with a cup of coffee in his hands. “I see Naruto and you had some fun after dinner?” He tapped his neck.

“What?” He pulled his shirt down, getting out of bed to look in the mirror. On the left side of his neck, was a quarter sized hickey, the dark purple illuminating off his pale skin and he groaned. His hair wasn’t long enough to cover this meaning Karin and Hinata would know Naruto was in his room last night.

“I guess we are lucky you are standing to the left side of the alter, so your right side will be towards the crowd.” Itachi teased, taking a seat at the small table in the corner.

“How did you get into my room?” He asked, glaring at him in the mirror.

“I lied and said I lost my key.” He smirked, taking a sip, “Go take a shower, the girls will be soon and you don’t want any of them knowing Naruto was in here. The room reeks of his citrus smell.”

Sasuke deadpanned and pointed to his neck, “Kind of hard not to notice when there is a huge hickey plastered on the side of my neck, Itachi.”

“Tell them you burnt your neck while straightening your hair.” His brother chuckled and took another sip from his coffee cup, looking up at the door. “They’re here.”

Quickly Sasuke gathered a few things and headed into the bathroom, locking the door and listening to his brother’s footsteps as he crossed the room towards the door. Even above the roar of the shower, he heard Karin ask where he was and something heavy thump down on the desk near the bathroom door. Probably a bunch of her hair products that she would be using on his head.

He took a relaxing shower, enjoying the water washing over him. Taking the shampoo he washed his hair, reeling in the scent of green apple and pear before rinsing the soap from his hair and washing his body with the soap that smelled similar.

Today was the day wasn’t it? He would no longer be able to call himself an Uchiha because he would be an Uzumaki instead. Today he would be walking down the aisle to Naruto meaning that he wouldn’t he introducing him as his boyfriend anymore but instead it would be husband and the thought made him chuckle. Who would have thought Sasuke Uchiha would be getting married and to an alpha no less. Did he ever think this would happen? No—no he didn’t but here he was wrapped in a plushy bath robe while his redheaded friend was doing his hair.

While he had been in the shower, his brother had left, leaving only him and Karin in the room and he took the hour before he had to be down at the venue to calm his raging nerves and collect himself. Izumi had given Karin instructions on how to do Sasukes hair, a slight up due with his bangs tussled to the left but Sasuke stated he wanted them to frame his face like he always had them. Before changing into his Kimono, Karin quickly did her makeup and changed into her black high-low dress with the Uchiha fan embroidered into the shoulder that made Sasuke laugh. He wondered what Hinata looked like in her.

“You’re lucky I know how to cover up a hickey Sasuke.” She straightened out her dress and slipped on her flats. “Now come on we need to get you into your kimono before Izumi has my head.”

////

Minato straightened out his son’s black dress jacket and fixed his hair in the small room that provided before the wedding. Outside the room both of the alphas were able to hear the low murmurs of the other guest who had already showed, most of them on Sasukes side. The sea of dark haired alphas that flooded the venue had Naruto feeling nervous. “You look nervous? Are you nervous? Don’t be nervous.”

“You telling me not to be nervous makes me nervous.” Naruto inhaled.

“Sure lot of Uchihas out there.” Kiba said entering the room in the same attire as Naruto, taking off his hat since he was inside, “It’s like a sea of black on the left side of patio. Black eyes peering into your soul.”

Minato chuckled, “You two are tards. Wait until your mother sees you, she will probably cry.”

“I know she is going to cry.” Naruto said taking a deep breath as a small knock wrapped on the door. “Come in.”

Smiling, Izumi snuck into the room gasped as Naruto faced her. “You look damn good in your uniform. I see why Sasuke is hot and bothered by you. Also—” She stepped towards him before smacking him on the shoulder.

“What was that for?” He asked, surprised by her strength and he rubbed the spot. He was just wondered how he could feel it through his jacket.

“Busted.” Kiba chuckled.

“You snuck into Sasukes room last night when I told you, you weren’t allowed to see him till today.” Izumi warned him and he frowned. “But there isn’t anything I can do about it now, it’s already been done but are you ready?” She looked him over, “We need you standing at the alter before Sasuke.”

“Yeah I am ready.” He nodded as the door to the room opened.

Looking up, his mother entered the room with a smile that was forced through the tears and approached her son. The black satin dress that matched his father’s attire hugged her slender frame and pooled at her feet. Dangling from her fingers that were clasped in front of her, a small blue crystal pendant he had only see her wear a few times hung in the air while the black leather strap was intertwined between her pale shaky fingers.

“Could I have a moment with my son please?” She asked in a small voice that even surprised her husband and Kiba.

“Yes Ma’am of course.” Izumi nodded, taking a few steps from the Naruto towards the door and held it open for Minato to follow.

“I’ll be right outside Kushina.” He kissed her cheek and followed after Izumi out the door with Kiba behind him.

Kushina took a deep breath at the click of the knob, looking her son over from his boots to his white hat. In the back of her mind and with his appearance, Naruto looked just like his father in his uniform, the dark blue pants with the red stripe down the side blended in with the red outlined ranks he had embroidered on his sleeves. Reaching up she brushed the small strands of blonde hair that poked out from underneath the side of his hat behind his ear before straightening his white belt.

“You look just like your dad.” She commented, dropping her hands from his waist, “It’s frightening sometimes.”

“I know you are trying not to cry.” He said, looking over her head because he didn’t know if he would be able to keep it together if he looked at her face.

“Well today is a special day.” She smiled, “My boy is getting married, it doesn’t happen every day. I feel so old.”

“You’re not old mom. You’re just ripening.” He chuckled, glancing down as she held up her hands.

“Im not a fruit.” She laughed, “But all jokes aside, you’re grandfather though you have never met him gave this to Minato when he married me and im passing it down to you to give to Sasuke as a token of your devotion to him and only him.” She held out the necklace. “At the end of your vows, you will place this around his neck and kiss his scent glands just as your father did to me.”

“Namikaze tradition?” Naruto asked, covering his mother’s hands with his own.

“Yes.” She slowly nodded.

“Well now it’s an Uzumaki and Namikaze tradition.” Naruto said, taking the necklace from her fingers and wrapping it around his wrist so he wouldn’t forget about it.

“Thank you son.” She smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

During the hug, Minato poked his head inside and pointed to his watch giving them the que that it was time. Pulling back he kissed his mother on her forehead and grabbed her hand, lightly tugging her from the room towards the door and outside. Taking a deep breath, Izumi met him at the end of the gravel path with her hand held out to him and escorted him to the spot where he was supposed to stand. Even though he only glanced at the scenery, the white chairs that were positioned on both sides of the gravel walkway were decorated with dark blue chair covers and white cushions that reminded Naruto of Sasukes Clan Symbol. There were a few splashes of color around the alter with the red and oranges roses that here requested by both parties but Naruto was trying hard not to let the Uchiha clan see the sweat that accumulated at the back of his neck from nerves.

With his hands clasped together and the crystal pinging off his hand, he stared at the snow peaked mountains that loomed behind his Captain, who was also an ordained minister and accepted to marry the couple, while keeping himself together. With a glance to Kiba, the brunette alpha patted his pocket where he placed the ring that morning and smiled at his brother. This was it, the day Sasuke would become an Uzumaki and Naruto would be able to call him his wife, partner or whatever Sasuke wanted to be known as and he couldn’t help but grin ear to ear.

As the music started, Asuma glanced at Naruto and nodded as a signal to turn around and face the one coming down the gravel pathway. Both parties stood up, turning towards the end of the path and while some of them nodded at the site and other were wiping the tears from their eyes, Naruto’s bottom lip quivered at the marvel that burned into his retinas.

Sasuke kept his head down, his arm looped in his older brothers as he gracefully walked down the pathway. The hood of his pure white kimono was pulled up and covered the bangs of his black hair as he held up the access of fabric when he walked. Narutos breath caught in his throat when Sasuke looked up, a small blush covering his cheeks and he tried to tilt his head back to void the tears that threatened the rim but he couldn’t help them. A stream of salty liquid ran down his scared cheek and soaked into his collar of his jacket. The blood red hiyoku layer contrasting with the pure white silk overlay and out shined the other layers he could see. He thanked Itachi silently for convincing Sasuke to wear the Clans kimono with the Uchiha fan sown into the sleeves instead of the white suit he wanted. 

He remembered the first time he had ever seen Sasuke, the smile he had plastered to his face from the café window was replaced with the pink cheeks and pure white that seemed to halo around his head and he never looked more beautiful in Narutos eyes than he did at this very moment. A reassuring smile lingered on Sasukes lips as Naruto reached out with a trembling hand to take Sasukes delicate fingers into his own and helped him up the step onto the alter but he knew he would he holding Itachis hand and Sasukes at the same time till he was given away.

“You look very beautiful.” Naruto whispered and Sasukes blush deepened.

“You clean up nice yourself.” Sasuke smiled, both of them turning towards Asuma.

“You may all be seated,” Asuma announced before glancing at Itachi, “Who on this day gives this omega to this alpha?”

“I and the Uchiha clan do.” Itachi nodded, slipping his fingers from underneath Sasukes and into Narutos. “And we accept the alpha.”

Asuma nodded, “You may take a seat.” He ordered and turned to the two in front of him, “We are gathered here this lovely afternoon to witness the marriage bonding between Staff Sergeant Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan at 1300 on June 7th 2013. I have been told by the wedding planner that the Alpha and Omega have written their own vows to one another.” He smiled, “It is custom for the alpha to say their vows first but upon request, the omega will be speaking first.” He took a step back and gave the floor to the couple.

Sasuke took a breath before looking up at Naruto, “Where do I begin. If we are being completely honest I thought about running and becoming a hermit in these mountains but then I remember you would probably chase after me.” The crowd laughed and Naruto nodded, “Today as I stand here, I give myself unto you with a clear mind and enlightened heart. A difficult attitude and a commitment that is as strong as steel. I take you to be my alpha, to relish in the fact that you will protect me and the children I bare you and love me with your well-being, to nurture me as well as our offspring and return to me after every mission that takes you far from my arms. I will spend all of my days in happiness knowing that I am the one you have chosen to love and be with. I promise I will never leave you or forsake you, never doubt you and shake my head at the dobe mistakes you make because I love you with all my heart.” He reached up and wiped the tears from his cheek, smiling when Naruto leaned into the touch. From behind Sasuke a small ‘awe’ came from Karin and Hinata.

“Naruto.” Asuma nodded.

Laying his hand over Sasukes that was on his cheek, he turned his head to kiss Sasukes palm before pulling him forward a bit and ran his nose along the inside of Sasukes wrist inhaling his scent as his vows came too. The blush on Sasukes face deepened.

“The answer to your first statement is true.” Naruto nodded, “I would chase after you and I wouldn’t stop until I had you back in my arms once more. It’s crazy that my vows were almost the same as yours.” Sasuke chuckled as he continued, “I wanted to start off first by telling you that I love you more than you anyone can comprehend and I have always wanted to be your true mate. When I saw you through the café window 5 years ago, your beauty took away my breath and from then on I knew I wanted to be by your side, to hold you, to love you, to make you laugh when all you do is frown at me but it’s still hot.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, “On this day, I give myself unto you as your alpha, your equal and your soldier. I promise to stay by your side and protect you, stay committed to you through happy and tough times, to love the children you bare for me and never stop nurturing you. I promise to return to you after every mission and making your days as happy as I can and encourage you to achieve all your goals and help you grow in mind and spirit for I love you with all my heart as well.”

Releasing his hands Naruto unraveled the necklace that was wrapped around his wrist and gently pulled back Sasukes hood, “It’s a tradition in my family that the Alpha presents the bride with a necklace that has been passed down from generation to generation. My mother gifted it to me to present to you as my mate, lover, spouse and mother of my future children. Do you accept me?” He unclasped the lock.

Sasuke curled his toes in his flats, the overwhelming emotion surfacing at the last gift and he swallowed hard with a nod, the tears that bubbled finally rimmed and fell. Slowly he nodded, “I accept you.”

Hooking the necklace around Sasukes neck, Naruto did exact as his mother had said and gently moved the red layer of his attire and pressed his lips to the scent glands in a lingering kiss before standing up completely and looking down at his crying bride.

“Rings please.” Asuma stepped forward, holding out his hands to Kiba and Karin. He had Naruto place the second piece of Sasukes engagement ring on his finger after the omega had placed the black stainless steel ring on Narutos finger before taking both of their hands between his own. “These rings are a token and binding contract of the promises you have made to one another and will forever be a reminder of the love you two share for the remainder of your lives. Do you accept one another?”

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at one another.

“I accept.” Naruto nodded, locking eyes with black.

“I accept.” Sasuke answered.

“By the power vested in me given by the Northern Realms I pronounce you bonded to one another.” He released their hands, “You may kiss your mate.”

Wrapping his arm around Sasukes waist, the alpha pulled the raven against him and cupped his cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips to the other. Locking his arms around the alphas neck, Sasuke opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the blonde, tasting mint on his tongue.

“I love you Sasuke.” Naruto said against his lips.

“I love you too Naruto.”

////

“I think your mother took at least a hundred pictures of us and everyone else.” Sasuke chuckled as he gathered the bottom of his kimono and followed after Naruto back to the resort. While everyone else decided to take the golf carts back to the building, Naruto opted to walking with Sasuke back and enjoy the cool breeze of June.

“I think your brother asked for a few pictures as well. I know Izumi did.” Naruto laced his fingers with Sasukes on the pathway as the building came into view. “No one ever thought the Teme would get married?”

Sasuke stopped and stared at the back of Narutos head as he took a few steps forward. Felling the pull on his arm he looked back.

“What?” Naruto asked.

“Did you just call me a teme?” He questioned.

“I have been learning.” He smiled, releasing Sasukes hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. “Not all our missions are hunting down and killing people.”

“ _Well you still have a long way to go usuratonkachi, meaning I could say anything I want and you still wouldn’t understand me dobe._ ” Sasuke commented and continued walked towards the building, leaving behind a confuse Naruto on the pathway. Looking over his shoulder as he opened the door, cool air hit in him the face as well as the smell of their buffets that seeped through the open ballroom doors but Sasuke didn’t make it to the doors before Naruto picked him up bridal style and took him into an empty hallway.

“All I know is you called me a loser and an idiot.” Naruto sat him down and pressed him against the wall before cupping his face gently, running his tongue over Sasukes lips, “What else did you say?” His voice was a whisper at the sound of patrons passing by.

“I guess you will have to wait and study more huh?” He chuckled, pressing his lips to Narutos and moaned with their tongues clashed.

“There you two are.” Izumi’s voice broke their kiss and she smirked. “We have been looking everywhere for you too.” He grabbed their wrist and pulled them towards the ballroom doors.

At the sight of them, cheers from the Uzumaki side and a few from the Uchiha side rang over the silent ballroom. They were both escorted to a table at the front of the room that was reserved for the two and took a seat as they were instructed to do and remained there until their first dance which was right after dinner. With every turn, Naruto could see his mother wipe her face with a napkin his father kept supplying her until he ran out and then she accept Itachi’s handkerchief as a replacement.

Watching Sasukes face while they danced had him falling even harder for the raven haired omega and as the song finished, he leaned down capturing his lips in an innocent kiss in front of his family members and friends. The only thing that would look more intriguing would be Narutos mark on his slender throat and vice versa, the utter thought had him instantly go hard and he pulled Sasuke closer to him to hide it.

“Are you hard?” Sasuke asked in a low voice as the bulge brushed against his thigh and low enough so the others on the dance floor wouldn’t hear him.

“I was thinking of something and it sort of just happened.” Naruto explained, thinking of anything that would cease the blood flow. “Believe me im trying to will it away because my mother is on her way over here.”

“I could make this much worse.” Sasuke teased and grinded himself against the bulge, receiving a low moan from the alphas throat and Naruto reached up to pull on Sasukes hair but was stopped by his mother.

“Don’t mess up his hair.” She ordered. “It took a long time for Karin to fix it.” She glanced at Naruto from over Sasukes shoulder and smirked. “Have a problem son?”

“No mom im alright.” Naruto lied, feeling the arousal slowly fade at her stern face.

“Uh huh.” She chuckled, “Is there any way I could get a dance before this night is over?”

“Yes, of course mom.” He nodded, kissing Sasuke on the forehead and holding out his hand to his mother. The blood that had rushed south had fully evaporated when Sasuke took a step back, his mother taking the spot his spouse once stood. Gently wrapping his arm around his mother’s waist and the other in her hand he waltz around the dance floor like he used to with her when he was little.

“I see that most of the Uchiha clan except a few have stayed on their side of the room.” She muttered.

“You noticed that too?” Naruto chuckled.

“Itachi said it’s because they are snobs. Elder Uchiha's who are from the branch families and out of the realms don’t really like the main family.”

“Do you think they look down on us?” Naruto asked, his eyes looking over each one of the dark haired family members of Sasuke with each turn.

Kushina shook her head, “I know think so. I think they are more relieved that anything.”

“Relieved.” Naruto repeated.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you this but, Itachi stated that if Sasuke hadn't married by the time he turned 30, the clan would have chosen a husband for him.” She said, stopping their motions as the song ended.

“Are you serious?” Naruto looked to her.

“Yes I am serious it’s just the way their clan works.” She shrugged. “Are you lucky you are married to him?”

“Im the luckiest mother.” He stated, watching Sasuke laugh in the group he was in.

A swift moment after their dance, Izumi twirled by grasping Narutos hand to pull him towards Sasuke and announced the happy couple would be cutting the cake. The eyes of the crowd were locked on Sasuke and Naruto as the raven was pressed against Narutos chest and the knife was gripped in both of their hands. Slowly they forced the blade through the cake until it hit the table before repeating the action a space over.

Flashing lights from the camera lit up the cake and ballroom as Naruto took a small piece of the vanilla cake between his fingers, holding out the food to Sasuke. Even though Sasuke didn’t like sweets, he accepted the piece into his mouth and chewed the sweetness that ached his teeth. Naruto was none too eager to take the piece from Sasuke, making sure to lick the inside of Sasukes fingers to get him to blush just as a picture was taken by Karin.

By that evening, most of the Uchiha clan had acknowledge Naruto as the alpha that took the only omega in their family as a bride and thanked Sasuke for the invitation before leaving the resort. By the time night had fallen the only ones who remained were a few from Sasukes side and all Naruto friends and family plus his unit.

“I would say Izumi knows how to plan a wedding doesn't she?” Shisui nudged Itachi with the arm that wasn’t holding a drink.

“That she does.” He smiled while staring at his brother on the dance floor with Naruto once more. “Have you ever seen him so happy?”

“Who?”

Itachi waved his hand to Sasuke.

“I don’t think I have unless he is insulting you.” He said, “Now he has a blonde he can insult but he does look extremely happy with Naruto by his side.”

“I never thought it would be possible to see him this happy after everything he has been through over these last couple of years but im glad he has found someone.” Itachi took Shisui wine glass and held it up into the air, grabbing every ones attention. Naruto and Sasuke stopped swaying to the silencing music and turned to Itachi as did everyone else who remained. “I want to hold up my glass and give a toast to the happy couple. May the coming years bring you happiness and a deep love for one another.” He announced, “To Naruto and Sasuke.”

“To Naruto and Sasuke!” The room cheered.

////

Green is what welcomed them upon entering the suite on the ship, green drapes with sheer curtains that let in enough light to brighten up the entire room. To their right was a full bathroom with white and brown features and a stand up shower in the corner. Sasuke snickered as Naruto inspected the wall near the door where a small holder for their door key was screwed into the wall. He would have to say his brother and Narutos parents went all out on the honeymoon for them. The suite had shiny wooden floors that reflected the small ceiling lights, the white carpet rug that balanced the brown couch and coffee table. Taking a few more steps in, Naruto sat down near the window in a lounger with gray fabric almost propping his feet up until he stopped himself midair at Sasukes glare.

“I need one of these chairs at home.” He commented to no one and wiggled his butt against the cushion and lowered his feet to the floor, “I bet this would be an awesome gaming chair. It’s like every cushion is one of those roll pillows you see on a nice bed.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Venturing further in, the green outline along some of the walls and fit well with a mirror collage near the dining table. To the right, another small cranny along the wall held a small kitchenette that had the raven stopping and picking up the card that was on the bar. He noticed a coffee machine and praised his brother, the small pods were each of Sasukes favorite that he had back home and he smiled. On the other side of the bar, Naruto sat down watching Sasuke glance at the coffee and made a mental note to buy a coffee maker when they returned home or he could send a quick message to Gaara. He did have an extra credit card in his underwear draw. He would do it later.

“What does it say?” He asked.

“Welcome to the Regents Seven Seas explorer Cruises Mr. and Mr. Uzumaki, we hope you enjoy your stay in the Grande Suite and enjoy all the activities we have on board. Have a wonderful Honeymoon, the staff.” Sasuke answered and handed him the card to look over. Glancing above the coffee machine, wooden cabinets with glass doors held an assortment of glass wear even including wine glasses and bowls for what he didn’t know. Turning back towards the room, he caught glimpse of Naruto entering the bedroom with both of their suitcases and he followed curious about the rest of the suite they would be occupying for 3 weeks.

Putting his shoes in the corner near the bedroom door, he sunk into the lush white carpet of the bedroom and was happy to only see that the drapes were green in this room like the same in the main apartment. To the left, Sasuke noticed a desk that Naruto had set Sasukes suitcase on with a tan leather chair pushed underneath the opening as well as another white chair near the wall. An ottoman at the foot of the bed matched the whiteness of the carpet and he glanced up in time to see Naruto plop down on diagonally on the king size bed, messing up the perfectly pressed comforter.

“Nice bed huh!” Naruto winked.

“Yes it is.” Sasuke agreed, “At least it’s long enough for you.”

“It’s also where the magic is going to happen.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

“You wish.”

“Why do you have to shoot me down like that?” He chuckled rolling to his back and stared at the ceiling. Black hair covered his vision as Sasuke leaned over the bed and pressed his lips to Narutos in a sweet kiss.

“I didn’t shoot you down.” Sasuke said against his lips, kissing him once more before heading to the bathroom he passed. Happy to see no green in this bathroom, the white tiles had black designs that went with the back splash that was also black, the marble sink tops and silver mirrors had brought up ideas that he should have changed his major to interior design instead of English. The slickness of the design had Sasukes heart fluttering, never realizing a nice design could get him going, and when he glanced at the tub, he couldn’t wait to soak in those jets. He wondered if Naruto would soak with him.

“Damn that’s a nice shower.” Naruto commented from the doorway. “I wonder if it has the rain drop shower head.” He peered through the cracked glass design, “And it’s big enough for two people.”

“Are you trying to suggest something?” Sasuke chuckled, turning to the blonde and wrapping his arms around his waist before looking up at him.

“Im suggesting you, me and a very hot shower.” Naruto leaned down and kissed him.  _Or your body pressed into the glass from pleasure?_ Naruto thought with a chuckle.

“Thinking something perverted?” Sasuke asked pulling away.

“No.” Naruto lied as the other slipped past him.

“Pervert.” He said heading back into the main apartment and took a seat at the dining table. Picking up the itinerary, it had everything that was scheduled for the entire trip, even when the boat would docking in Italy but Sasuke wondered what they could do on the boat now. They still had two hours until the boat left the dock which would give them enough time to unpack and remember the layout to their suite.

“Look they have a cooking course.” Naruto said over Sasukes shoulder, not realizing he had left the bedroom. “And the cuisine is Italian. Isn’t that kind of cliche?”

“We are going to Italy dobe. Im sure the Italian food in Italy is nothing like the Italian food in the Northern Realms. Their wine is a lot stronger as well.” Sasuke leaned his head against the blondes as both of them went over the paper. “Look they have a gym on E Deck.”

“Thank god, I thought I would have to run around the boat to work out.” Naruto chuckled, placing a kiss on Sasukes neck and chuckled when he shivered. “Are you going to come with me to the gym?”

“Like to work out?” Sasuke questioned and Naruto nodded.  “No thank you, probably just watching you would make a tired.”

“I don’t work out that much.” Naruto shot back till Sasuke poked his bicep.

“You sure.” He questioned, “The sailors as we boarded probably thought you were my body guard.”

“To bad I wasn’t in my bdu.” He winked as the horn sounded outside and the door to their suite opened.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the new comer, the butler who entered the room stood at the end of the wall bowing to them and introduced himself as their butler for the next three weeks but when Naruto said they hadn’t asked for a butler, the man said he was complimentary and he would be there for their every need all they had to do was press the button on the side of their watches and that his room was across the hall if they needed him.

When the second horn rang out over the port, Naruto pulled Sasuke out onto the balcony and sat on one of the patio chairs with Sasuke in his lap till the port was nothing but a speck on the horizon behind them.

////

“I didn’t think you had it in you to drag me to a cabaret of the Black Dahlia.” Naruto chuckled as he walked back to their suite.

“To be honest I didn’t think you would like it. I saw that it was on the itinerary for Thursday and I really wanted to see it.” Sasuke answered, lacing their fingers with one another down the hallway. “I wonder if it changes every day or if it’s a weekly thing.”

“I do not know, but that used to be my mother’s favorite movie when I was 16.” Naruto commented, “She watched it all the time and wished she could get her hair to look like the one on the screen.”

“Curls and all?” Sasuke asked, lowering his head when two other alphas walked past them, both of them ogling his attire and was glad Naruto didn’t catch it.

Naruto nodded, “Yeah she tried to perm her hair like in the 50’s but it did end well. Dad was devastated when he returned home and seen she cut it all off. I don’t think I have ever seen him cry like that.” He unlocked their room and held open the door for Sasuke. “She blamed it on him for leaving and that she was having a mental break down.”

“And what were you doing during all this?” Sasuke asked, taking off his light sweater from the theater and draping it over the back of couch.

“Of course I was upstairs trying not to let dad hear me laughing my ass off.” He shut the door, noticing a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting beside it. “Seems our butler wrote a message.” He picked up the note. “With your first visit to the theater, please have a calming drink and wine down.” He chuckled, “That butler makes the best puns. Im starting to love that man.”

“You say that everything you read something from him.” Sasuke rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips.

“The man makes me laugh.” Naruto popped the cork and poured them both a half glass.

“Im going to shower to warm myself up.” Sasuke waved at him and closed the door to their room. Even after all this time Sasuke still wouldn’t let Naruto see him fully naked but he imagined Sasukes curvy ass many times in the shorts he wore to bed.

They had been on the boat going on four days now and by midnight it would be five. The first few days they explored together, finding out where the gym and pools were for Naruto and locating the book store and coffee shop for Sasuke. Naruto always thought honeymoons were supposed to be about nothing but sex and lovey dovey shit but since they had been on the boat Sasuke hadn’t given any signals at all and believed that he wasn’t holding back, not that he was complaining he was enjoying the omegas company as well. Getting to see a side of him that he didn’t even think Sasuke knew he had. The first time they visited the book store, Sasukes eyes lit up like fireworks at all the piles of books from every country the boat visited and Naruto sat in the same chair for hours while Sasuke ventured from shelf to shelf picking out his favorite authors and piled them on Narutos lap when he was finished.

The same went for the coffee shop as well, Sasuke had smelt the aroma in the elevator before they even made it to the deck that housed the shop. He had never seen Sasuke so happy to drink coffee the entire time they had been together.

“Are you alright Naruto?” Sasuke asked from Narutos favorite chair in the living area with its back to the TV, Naruto hadn’t even realized that the raven had come back into the main apartment. He had picked up the glass of wine on his way towards the chair and a book sat in his lap he purchased that morning on their adventure while his feet were arched off the carpet and resting against the legs of the chair. The apple scent of Sasukes shampoo hit the alphas nose, sending his nerves on fire while a rush of blood traveled south and he turned to the omega who had just opened the book.

Naruto gave a light nod, “Yeah im fine.”

Sasuke arched a brow at him, toes flexing against the carpet. “Are you sure?” He sat the glass of wine on the TV stand next to him before picking up the book. “You just seem a bit off.”

From where the alpha was standing he remained silent, eyes staring down at Sasukes shaven his legs but when did he? Was it only moments ago in the shower, the image made him hard and all he wanted to do at that very moment was feel them, the softness of bare skin under his callused fingers. Giving a small groan, he slowly sunk to the floor on his knees, crawling across the carpet to the omegas legs and planting kisses along Sasukes right knee while rubbing up his calf, shivering at the smoothness against his flesh. He did just shave his legs.

Turning the page, Sasuke tried to ignore the pricks of Narutos touches while he read but his body was betraying him. His brain was too focused on the alphas hands and light touches to the point the book quivered in his hands, legs tensing against the chair the further up Naruto kissed. Unable to concentrate on the pages he sat the book aside on the floor to run his fingers through the blondes mop in his lap and gasped when Naruto nibbled at his inner thigh.

With a gentle touch, fingers slide up his outer thighs tracing the delicate skin and into the opening of his sleep shorts, Naruto gripped at Sasukes butt only to slide him down in the chair a little bit until his crotch was in the alphas face. In a daze the blonde mouthed at the bulge that was forming in his shorts and looked up, blue locking with black as his own body revved up at the slight blush that was on the omegas face.

“Wh—what are you doing?” Sasuke asked in a small voice while biting his bottom lip and his hand fell from Narutos hair to the arm rest.

Naruto remained silent, continuing to mouth at Sasukes hard on and figured the raven had never had anyone this close to him or had anyone even the vicinity of his privates before, well a mouth anyway. Removing his fingers from the opening of his shorts, they hooked in the hem instead, pulling them down his hips and Sasuke took the hint, lifting off the chair by using the arm rests for leverage until they were completely off, discarded to the floor. Azure eyes widened at the white lace panties Sasuke was wearing and licked his lips at the small wet spot adoring the lace from the omega. He had never been so stunned with the sweetness that tickled the back of his throat. God he wanted to devour him.

Looking up Sasuke was looking towards the ceiling only glancing down when Naruto spoke.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Narutos breath rolled hotly over his lap and he shivered. “You smell so delectable.” He leaned forward and licked the wet spot.

Sasuke let out a choked gasp, his legs wanting to close but were unable too due to Naruto being between them. He watched the alpha pull the rim of the fabric downward exposing his erection to both of them, one with a smirk and the other with a flushed face. Pale hands gripped the arm rests once more, the hot sensation of a tongue tumbling against the throbbing muscle had him sinking his teeth deeper into his lip and a small gush of slick leak from his entrance unexpectedly wetting his panties.

Jerking his head back intense heat engulfed his manhood, the searing tongue ravishing up and down the shaft, pressing against the underneath with each bob of his head until the omega was withering beneath him. Sasuke gripped at Narutos shoulders, the material of his shirt gripped in his pale fingers while his knuckles turned white and he choked out a moan when Narutos cheeks hollowed. The combination of that powerful mouth sucking and licking his member with no hands drove him wild, it was nothing like when Naruto pumped them at the same time, Sasuke rarely touched himself to begin with and he knew if the blonde kept this up he wouldn’t last long for sure.

“Fu—uck.” Sasuke exhaled, sinking further into the chair when Naruto stroked all the way down, taking every inch of him into his mouth with a chuckle. The vibration alone could have made him cum but it was the pressure Naruto applied directly under his sac that had him gripping the blonde hair and his toes curling into the others thighs. The raven rode out his climax, Narutos tongue still lapping at his member from the inside until he was pushed away.

Looking up at the disgruntled raven he licked his lips, savoring the fruit flavor with a kick of what Naruto thought could be coffee and reached out to cup Sasukes panting face. Sliding from the chair onto Narutos lap, he pulled at the alphas shirt wanting it completely off and discarded on the chair behind them. His fingers grazed over broad shoulders memorizing his muscular chest to his define abs and lifting his head to see a spark of lust in Narutos eyes.

The passionate kiss Sasuke is pulled into blocks out the sounds around him, the slight sway of the boat and all he can focus on is the taste of himself on Narutos tongue that was forced into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Narutos neck to pull him closer, the alphas hand clutched his bubble butt with desperation as their tongues glide against one another in a show of love and adoration. Moving from his lips, Naruto placed chaste kisses along Sasukes sharp jaw time and licking at Sasuke earlobe to pull moans from his throat.

“Nar—uto.” Sasuke moaned as the blonde bit just below his ear, a sensitive spot Naruto had memorized from the very first time.

“Yes.” Naruto breathed against his throat.

“Bed—room.” He moaned in his ear.

Understanding what he meant, Naruto stood up with the omega in his arms and felt the other lock their feet behind him as he took them to the bedroom. The alpha gave light groans in the omegas ear at the small nips and sucks he was receiving as well as the grinding against his pelvis and he shut off the lights to the main area before entering the bedroom. Being sat on the end of the bed, pale hands reached out and palmed the bulge in front of him with a smirk. He loved watching Naruto become worked up like this, a gleam of lust in those blue eyes that was only for him and he felt his body heat up, the scent of Narutos arousal affecting every nerve ending as he was pulling at the belt buckle on the blonde pants and a low growl pulling his sight up to meet blue.

Scooting back on the bed, Narutos shorts fell to the floor with a wiggle of his hips leaving him in nothing but orange boxer which had Sasuke rolling his eyes at the color and he kneeled on the end of the bed, following Sasuke towards the headboard until he lied down on the plethora of pillows with his legs apart as if he was on display for the alpha, something very daring even for him. The gleam in Narutos eye returned, his lips kissing a few places on his inner thigh, running his nose along his inner thigh with long inhales of his scent that shot directly to his groin before pushing his shirt up to expose his stomach and chest, taking it completely off. Naruto sliding his fingers up the omegas sides had him arching his back into the mouth that was leaving kisses along his stomach to his chest and he gasped when Naruto gently clamped down on his nipple playfully.

“You are so beautiful.” Naruto mouthed as the others breath hitched.

Pale hands grip Narutos bicep, a small chuckle humming in his throat at how sensitive Sasukes nipples are and he slid his hands down pale sides, switching to the other nipple for a brief moment before gripping the lace and gently pulling the fabric towards him, over Sasukes perfect butt and down until the fabric hung off just one leg. Sitting back Naruto admired Sasukes slender body, the dark marks from his mouth illuminating off his pale skin in the moonlight from his neck to his inner thigh and his sight lingered at the base of his neck where one day Narutos mark would be. He became painfully hard, the tent ever so noticeable in his boxers but he was still too intrigued with Sasukes naked form to care. He finally got to see Sasuke completely naked. Tonight wasn’t about him, tonight was going to be about his beloved omega and his pleasure.

Running his fingers lightly up Sasukes legs to his sides, he basked in the mews and gasps from the omega with every touch even rubbing his erect nubs between his fingers just to listen to him moan again. He wanted him withering in pleasure before the big finish. A sweet sound he would never—ever tire of because with each sound that escaped the bruised lips, his alpha approved. Hovering over him, the blonde pressed his mouth to Sasuke, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip and relished in the feeling when the raven opened his mouth as Narutos hand ventured down to between his legs cupping his ass. Nibbling on the omegas bottom lip, a gush of slick poured from Sasukes entrance into Narutos hand and he used Sasukes essence to lube his index finger and gliding it between Sasukes cheeks a few times in a teasing manner.

Turning his head to the side Sasukes stared out the glass doors at the night sky the moon high above the boat but cascaded light on the deck and into the room enough for them to see each other. He moaned when Naruto would lavished at his neck and he rested his hands against Narutos chest while he tried to calm his turmoil. He knew this was Naruto, the scent was undeniable his husbands, this was his alpha and that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him to force anything on him and he couldn’t help but feed the panicked memories that were swimming to the surface. His husbands touch became foreign, chest heaving against his arms that were in front of him and he quickly closed his eyes trying to focus on anything but the breathy moans against his ear.

He felt Naruto’s finger slip between his butt cheeks, lightly padding his entrance and he bit the inside of his bottom lip when the finger pushed inside to keep from crying out. It was an invading feeling, something he wasn’t quite used to at all but that wasn’t what was on his mind. The haunting words of Sakon came flooding back after all this time and no matter how hard he bit down on his bottom lip, even with enough force to draw blood the sentence echoed in his mind and his sight blurred with the hot tears that accumulated.

_I bet it’s just as hot as your mouth huh?_

It repeated itself over and over again even drowning out the pants and sweet nothing his husband was muttering into his ear. He kept his face towards the window, even when Naruto moved his head to find his lips he kept staring out the window at the night sky. His body tensed underneath the alpha, his fingers gripping at the tan chest above him while his toes dug into the comforter just waiting for this to be done and over with but nothing happened. Narutos breathing stopped, his actions halting in an instant and he no longer felt the finger that had been inside him.

“Sasuke.” Naruto voice broke through the sound of him sobbing, he hadn’t even realized he had made a noise to alert the other. “We don’t have to do this if you are not ready.” Naruto kissed his earlobe after each word. “We can wait as long as you need.”

“Bu—but it’s not fa-fair to you.” Sasuke cried, his hands dropping from the alphas chest to the bed. He felt broken even when Naruto pressed their chest together, his arms sliding underneath the omega shoulders to play with his hair. He didn’t have the courage to turn his head to the alpha, how pathetic he must look under Naruto and he cried harder. Gently Naruto moved Sasukes head from the window, making him face the blue eyes that had nothing but concern in them for him.

“It’s alright.” Naruto pecked his chin and thumbed the tears from his cheeks. “Being with you, like this, is all I could ever ask for Sasuke. I will wait until the end of the world and then some. Love has nothing to do with sex.”

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos back, fingertips pressing into his tight back muscles as he nuzzled the alphas neck. “Im sorry.” He muttered low enough he didn’t think Naruto heard him but the hand on the back of his head and kiss on his neck told him everything.

////

The smell of salty air and a warm breeze woke the omega from his slumber the next morning. Popping one eye open, the room was filled with sunlight from the open balcony door and the side of the bed that Naruto normally occupied was completely empty. Reaching over he ran his hand over the bedding to see if it was still warm but when he was greeted with coldness, he cradled his knees to his chest and laid his head down.

He hadn’t noticed but he was dressing in one of Narutos shirts and the pair of shorts he wore when he got out of the shower. Had Naruto dressed him after last night? The last thing he remembered was crying into Narutos shoulder after they had tried to consummate their marriage. Sasuke frowned at himself for using a word like that. Why couldn’t he have just said fucked or had sex? Why did he have to make it sound so indifferent? At least they tried, Naruto got to see him naked for once and he didn’t feel like he needed to hide anymore but who was he kidding. He was still going to close doors and hide behind towels or over-sized shirts. He just wasn’t that confident anymore it would seem.

“Eighty one.” He heard from outside the balcony door.

Turning on the bed towards the wall, a cup of steaming hot coffee sat on a warmer next to his cellphone and he smiled. Naruto must have left the bed, made his coffee and started counting outside. Feet touching the carpet, he grabbed the cup and rounded the bed towards the open door. The closer to the door, the heavier the salty sea air wrapped around his being and he leaned against the wall, eyes skimming the balcony until they landed on the sweaty hunk of man Sasuke called his husband. Dark orbs followed the alpha movements, the bend in his elbows on his downward strokes and how they locked when he pushed up.

Seeing the sweat drip off the tip on his nose onto the wooden deck Sasuke licked his lips and took a sip of coffee. Saying his husband didn’t turn him on was an understatement. The sight of Narutos body and scent set every nerve ending on fire that pooled in the pit of his stomach to the point he wanted to be touched over and over again until he was drowning. He knew the alpha hadn’t heard him get out of bed, the white ear buds in his ears cancels the noise from the outside and he sat his coffee down, after taking a sip, on the desk inside before checking to see if Narutos eyes were closed when he counted.

To his luck he did, giving Sasuke the perfect chance to stalk out onto the deck with light footsteps and crouch infront of Naruto before lying down on the wooden deck. He reverse military crawled underneath Naruto till his lips aligned with Narutos mouth and waited for him to come back down. The face above him turned into a smile as he came down, pressing his lips to the omegas and pushed back up as Sasuke pulled his earbud out.

“How did you know it was me?” He asked in a cute voice.

“I felt your footsteps on the deck.” Naruto answered with a wiggle of his fingers against the wood. “I have your footsteps memorized.” He came back down for another kiss and opened his mouth when the other licked his lip. Sasuke reached up, resting his hand on the back of Narutos neck, deepening the kiss and moaning when Narutos tongue clashed against his own.

Pushing up, Naruto gives Sasuke a quick kiss on the nose and opens his eyes to stare down at black. “What are your plans for today?”

“I thought about going to the spa to be honest.” He answered as Naruto continued his push ups and received a kiss each time Naruto came down. “I heard a few of the ladies who are in the coffee shop raving about it.”

“You should go.” Naruto said on his last rep and lied down on the deck, resting on his elbows beside Sasukes head. “Relax before we get to Italy. The butler said we should be porting this evening in Tao—toemina or something like that.”

Sasuke laughed, “Taormina you mean?”

“Yeah that place.” Naruto rolled his eyes at his husbands laugh.

“You can say Sicily if you want. Taormina is just the port name.” He pursed his lips for another kiss.

“You don’t get another kiss for making fun of me.” Naruto said, standing up in one go he left a pouting Sasuke who was trying to grab after him on the deck and failing miserably as he headed towards the bathroom. The summer sun beating down on their deck that late morning had caused him to sweat more than normal and he needed a shower.

Sasuke still lied on the deck, feeling the sun pricking at his skin and the burn beginning on his legs but he remained unmoved. He was still pouting and the sun on his legs, arms and face was comforting as if all the bad things were leaving him and a sort of an inner peace seeped into him. His thoughts were everywhere but the one thing that trumped them all was the thing Naruto did to get him going yesterday. He didn’t have time to process this last night but now that he had time and he wasn’t doing anything, the thoughts came back.

He never thought a mouth could feel that good and the sucking power of the blonde was to be marveled at—than again he did slurp down ramen like it was going out style. Sasuke blushed, was it normal to have perverted thoughts like this and he felt himself slightly harden. Bending his leg at the knee he hid the lump in his shorts and pulled the shirt down to cover his groin, very glad that it was Narutos shirt and not one of his own because they weren’t long enough to cover the problem. Hearing the to the bathroom open, he covered his eyes with his arm to block the sun and listened to the steps of his alpha towards the still open balcony.

“If you lay there any longer you will become a lobster.” Naruto teased, lightly touching Sasukes arm.

“Im lucky you like lobster than huh?” Sasuke jerked as Naruto bent down, picking up the omega from the deck and Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around Narutos neck.

“Yes you are.” Naruto smiled pushing Sasukes head forward to press his lips to the others as he sat him down on the foot of the bed to inspect the dark red marks where the sun was beginning to burn his arms. “You’re too pale to be out in the sun for that long and I don’t have any sunblock handy.” He leaned down kissing Sasuke on the arm.

“Will you teach me?” Sasuke blurted when Naruto stood up, his head following the alpha.

Naruto looked down, “Excuse me?”

Sasuke swallowed hard, a blush highlighting his cheeks, “Um—will you—um” he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. He had never been this nervous to ask a question before, “Teach me what you did uh—what you did to me last night?” His eyes shifted away from the blue orbs staring down at him.

Naruto studied his husbands face looking for any doubt before cupping his cheek, smiling when Sasuke leaned into the touch. “You want me to teach you how to give me a blow job. Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He answered, “I’ve never given one before, willingly anyway.”

The statement stung a little and for Sasuke to say it the way he did, hurt. He didn’t want Sasuke to feel obligated to do this, shit he could go all their lives with just jerking them off together as long as he had Sasuke pressed up against him to satisfy the alpha clawing at the back of his mind he would be fine. His eyes shifted from Sasukes face to the hands pulling at the towel around his waist.

“If this is what you want than I will.” Naruto bent down for a quick kiss as the towel was completely stripped away and thrown on the floor leaving him completely naked. “Do you want me standing or sitting?”

Sasuke looked around the room, the white chair sitting by the open balcony doors was perfect and he pointed to it, waiting for Naruto to take a seat and get comfortable before sliding down from the bed to the carpet on his knees like Naruto had done the day before. Biting the inside of his bottom lip, he pushed the nerves to the back of his mind as he approached his husband, reaching out to finger his thighs and glance down at Narutos half hardened cock.

“Sasuke.” Naruto cupped his cheek, running his thumb over the softness, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want too, you look nervous.”

Blushing he leaned into Narutos touch, “No im not nervous.” He answered, “I just don’t kno—

“Think of it as a popsicle.” Naruto suggested. “Use your tongue to lick up and down until you are ready to put it into your mouth.”

“But you hollowed your cheeks.” He impute.

Naruto chuckled, “Yes after I started sucking.”

“Oh, okay.” Sasuke nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Just remember how I started it last night.” Naruto said, adjusting his legs a little bit more when Sasuke crawled forward between his legs and motioned for him to come forward only to press a trembling kiss to his lips. He could tell Sasuke was nervous even though the Omega said he wasn’t. His thought were probably still flying from last night when he received something like this from him but he was happy that Sasuke was wanting to take a step forward.

Releasing the alphas lip, Sasuke kissed down the freshly showered body. Starting at his chin to his neck before running his tongue along the lines of Narutos abs to his waist and down the top of the shaft. His omega purred at the groan that rung from the alphas throat. Gently taking the base of Narutos cock in his hand, he licked the bulbous tip as if he was licking on a popsicle and noted the salty flavor when he slid his tongue over the slit. Continuing the motions a few times, he pumped the base of his member feeling the vain pulse under his thumb and he readied himself.

“Breathe through your nose and relax your throat.” Naruto panted, gripping the arm of the chair when he really wanted to tangle his fingers in dark hair.

Taking Narutos cock into his mouth, he closed his eyes and relaxed his throat while remembering to breathe through his nose. Stopping his lips along the shaft just below the head, he swirled his tongue around the head a few times and pushed down with his lips covering his teeth. He heard the alpha hiss at the motions he created, scooting down a bit in the chair to lean his head back with his mouth open.

“Fuck S’uke.” He groaned, his head rolling forward to watch the omegas head jounce on his cock. Forgetting himself, he accidentally grasped the others hair in light grip feeling the ravens moan seep into his member and his stroked increase, his head guiding the alphas hand. His eyes widened when the omega relaxed his throat, taking him all in at once without so much as a sound.  _God Damn._ Hot saliva pooled from Sasukes mouth down his chin and onto Narutos sac, bringing him to the edge even more.

What he hadn’t expected was to see Sasuke lean back with his throbbing cock hanging halfway out of his mouth and lock eyes with him on his way up and back down. The dark gleam in Sasukes eyes flashed the red rim along the outer part of his pupil before he closed them once more. Closer and closer Sasuke brought Naruto to the edge, saliva drooling even more down his chin and splattering onto his lap before the omega began swallowing around Narutos cock.

“S’uke im gonna cum.” Naruto panted, trying to push him away but Sasuke grabbed his hands and deep throated the alpha. His tip brushing against the back of the ravens throat cause the alphas hips to convulse forward, cum squirting down his throat and he continued to swallow until the blondes hips stilled and he was trying to catch his breath. Slowly releasing him, slurping off the access cum and spit, he swallowed and sat back on his knees looking up at the alpha as if he was waiting to be praised.

“You taste salty.” Sasuke said licking his lips.

Naruto pulled him into a kiss, thrusting his tongue into the others mouth to taste himself with a hum as his answer. Tugging Sasuke the rest of the way off the floor, the omega straddles him in the chair and he lifts up Sasukes shirt to feel the soft flesh against his own before taking it off complete and press their chest together in a heated make out session even through the sound of the butler that had entered their suite to clean.

Releasing his lips, a string of saliva connected their lips as their foreheads rested upon one another. A moan rose in his throat at the alphas finger trailing up and down the curve of his back.

“I love you so much.” Naruto breathed, licking the string between them and cupping his face.

“I love you too Naruto.” Sasuke smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i did a spot on job when it came to the suite. As i was writing the chapter i was going through the suite and making sure matched with what i was writing. For all of you who went and took the tour--how did you like it? It was beautiful right? I did hours of research trying to find the perfect cruise for them that would also take them to their second destination which will be in the next chapter!!! 
> 
> Did anyone cry? Who cries at weddings? I do depending on the person. My little Nardo getting married to his love had me crying though. I tried to make it sweet and emotional moment as if you all were sitting on the front row watching them two getting married. 
> 
> There was so much that happened in this chapter, tell me your favorite part? What part of the chapter did you enjoy!  
> Sam. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted the 21st.  
> Periscope will be posted March 14th.


	23. Savoca (Honeymoon P2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey moon part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'd by Franbunny.

The morning they ported in Taormina, their butler explained in great detail that there was a taxi waiting for them that would drive them to the second destination for their honey moon. The destination completely unknown to both of them as they packed a small bag and headed out and they were still wondering where they were headed. At the end of the dock they arrived, not to a taxi but to a black limo and a driver holding out a sign with their name on it.

Climbing into the back of the limo Sasuke kept his fingers laced with Narutos that was resting on his thigh and looked out the window at the passing building thinking to himself that maybe he should have went into architecture instead of writing. The old building sparking his interest on a high level and it took away from the distraction Naruto was trying to cause. It didn’t help for long though. Feeling the other scoot closer, Naruto nuzzled his neck, leaving small kissed just below his ear and teasing the skin with nips and sucks. After this trip his throat would be caked with hickeys from the alpha but he enjoyed it.

Since giving Naruto a blow job, he felt different not just in his mind set but all over. Naruto apparently did as well, there wasn’t a moment that Naruto wasn’t touching him, even if it was a small brush of his bangs or a graze of the back of his neck and it was mutual. He constantly wanted Naruto touching him as well, kissing him or just plain rubbing his face in his neck. Feelings he had never desired before until now, to be honest he didn’t ever think he would want these feelings.

He wanted to be wrapped up in the scent of his alpha and never released. He zested in the fact that he was able to let Naruto see him naked and not shy away or become embarrassed or that he could sleep in nothing but a t-shirt and panties without wrapping himself in three blankets to cover up. He was becoming much more comfortable about showing his body to his husband like he should.

“Where do you think we are headed?” Naruto asked against his neck after sucking a small dark mark just below his ear and ran his hand up the inside the omegas thigh, getting a moan.

“I don’t know where are headed.” Sasuke gasped, clenching the alphas fingers with his own to stop him from going up further.

Naruto sat back, “Do you think it’s a surprise.” He basked in the sounds Sasuke was making when he would move his fingers along his panty line just under his shorts.

“Yes.” He gave quick short nods while biting his lip to keep his voice down. He wanted Naruto to touch him so bad but he held back to tease the alpha. “That was the point of the butler telling us to meet the driver at the end of the dock.”

“Do you know where we are going?” Naruto asked again this time with a sly smile, slipping a finger inside his panties and gently touched him.

“No.” He moaned, resting his chin on his chest with his eyes closed.

“Are you sure?” Naruto looked up as the limo stopped.

Pushing Narutos hand away from his lap as best he could, he took a moment to regain his breath at the stop of the limo and tried to control his hormones. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn’t going into heat or even on the verge of it because the implant in his arm was good for another four months, that’s what Nagato said. He was acting like a horny teenager whenever the alpha would touch him or maybe it was because he kept getting scenting which was making him lose his head. Whichever it was, it was driving him crazy.

The driver held his hand out to Sasuke after he opened the door, helping the omega from the backseat and welcomed them to Rocco Plague Resort. Sasuke peered up at the two story sand stone building, open balcony doors that led to quiet bedrooms with beautiful red flowers on the corners in red pot that matched the same pots that lined the driveway.

Leaving the side of the car, Sasuke stepped towards the brick wall that had the resort name designed in it and looked out to the sea. He noted the palm trees that were planted in bunches down the mountain sides until the sand hit the grass and he smiled as a warm breeze past him, blowing his hair over his shoulder. He could stay here forever basking in the sun and the smell of the salty sea air lingering in his nose.

“Come on we have to check in.” Naruto kissed the back of his neck, taking his hand in his own and lightly tugging him with him away from the wall.

“We should move here.” Sasuke stated, entering the lobby behind Naruto.

“You want to move here.” Naruto chuckled, approaching the counter.

The dark haired woman behind the desk looked up with a smile and a piece of paper already lying out on the counter. “Welcome to The Rocco Plague Resort, you are the newlyweds from the cruise ship yes?”

Putting on his best smile, Naruto nodded, “Yes ma’am we are.”

“Mr. and Mr. Uzumaki?” She asked and again Naruto nodded to her. “Good—yes, we have the King Suite held for you per requested by a Mr. Uchiha for 5 days and 4 nights. This particular Suite overlooks the mountains to the east and the sea to the west, we have many accommodations for restaurants right here in the resort as well as its own café. Room service is 24 hours.” Her smile was genuine, placing the iron keys on the counter as well once Naruto signed his name on the ticket below.

He tried not to bulge his eyes at how much Itachi spent on the resort alone or give any hint to Sasuke but the look had him looking at the counter and shaking his head.

“That’s nothing.” He commented.

“Nothing?” Naruto questioned, picking up the keys. “What do you mean that is nothing?”

“Please enjoy your stay.” The beta waved at them with the same smile she greeted them with.

Heading up the small road, their chateau sat at the top surrounded by potted flowers and palm trees with a small patio near the front door. Seeing the inside of the cozy home, Sasuke defiantly wanted to move. The small living and dining room that had only a wall for a kitchen corresponded with the dark wood floors. He didn’t quite understand all the white but it was nice.

Following Naruto up the stairs to the loft, he smiled at the four post king sized bed in the middle of the room, draped in white curtains and linens. It reminded him of the Tudors to be honest.

“Your brother sure likes to go all out.” Naruto chuckled, setting his back down on the dressed next to Sasukes bag.

“That’s the Uchiha way.” Sasuke shrugged and opened the balcony doors that looked out to the ocean. “Go big or go home.”

“Is that how you got an ass that won’t quit?” Naruto blurted.

“Excuse me.”

Naruto deadpanned, “I didn’t mea—I hadn’t meant to—oh shit I said that out loud didn’t i?”

“Yeah you did.” He kept his face towards the ocean trying not to smirk. This was the first time Naruto had ever commented about his butt and the comment had him blushing. Is this what he really thought about his butt? He didn’t have that big of an ass but then again. Reaching behind him, he cupped his ass to measure himself until a pair of tan arms circled his waist with a kiss to the top of his head.

“Don’t be mad please.” Naruto muttered, “All im saying is you have a very nice bubble butt. It’s a compliment really, it’s like when you comment on my beefy arms because they are a turn on for you.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I never said your beefy arms were a turn on.”

“Could have fooled me.” He bent down a little to kiss the back of the omegas neck and a shiver ran down his back. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He nodded, turning around in the alphas arms, “Let’s go eat im hungry.”

“As you wish my love.” Naruto agreed.

////

The waves that hit the sandy shore from the Mediterranean Sea on the private beach washed the sand from Sasukes feet as he walked up and down with Naruto following him a few spaces behind him. He had his flip flops in one hand and watched his toes sink into the sand with each step, smiling when little sand creatures would pop from the sand and run back to the waves. Before they headed down, Naruto lathered him up in sunblock, even going as far as putting a hat on Sasukes head with some sunglasses telling him pale skin will burn quickly in the June sun if he didn’t use protection. He knew he would sort of tan, but not Naruto tan. Speaking of the alpha, Sasuke turned around standing in the same place while his husband poked at a hermit crab that was scurrying to the water with no assistance. A small chuckle left his lips as Naruto crabbed walk with the crab to the water, muttering something he wasn’t able to hear because of the waves.

A couple of small laughs from children who were getting sunblock coated on them by their mothers watched Narutos antics towards the sea before joining him as well in crab walking towards the water. Taking a seat at their own beach towels he continued to gaze at the display of Naruto playing with those two little girls, smiling when one of the children picked up the crab and placed it on Narutos head then proceeding to call him crab man.

He was surprised to see the mothers didn’t seem to have a problem with the alpha splashing in the water with them or building a sandcastle either and it made him stop and think about himself and children. Yes he was an omega and was able to have children but the thought of carrying any of his own never surfaced until watching this display. The smile on Narutos face as he helped one of the little girls pick a flower from one of the nearby trees and place it on top of the tallest sand tower had him wondering if Naruto wanted children of his own.

The subject never seemed to come up in any of their late night talks or even random conversation and he wondered if he should even ask him. He didn’t know why he was thinking of children at this moment anyway, he hadn’t even gathered up the courage to have sex with his husband and they had been on their honeymoon for a week and a half now. He thought of himself as defective really, though Naruto had told him many times he would wait as long as he needed but what if it never happened? What if he never had the courage to actually do it and every time they tried the horrible memories of that day surfaced like they did on the boat.

Would Naruto eventually tire of it and find someone else to satisfy his needs? Would Naruto discard him so easily or add to their relationship? The thought brought tears to the surface that was hidden behind the sunglasses. He didn’t need to worry his alpha about small trifles while he was having so much fun.

“Anna, Malena snack time.” One of the mothers yelled out grabbing the children’s attention.

“Comin mommy.” The blonde hairs child smiled up at her.

They said a few words to Naruto as he stood up, him nodding in return but Sasuke wasn’t ready to face him yet, not after the horrid thoughts that ran through his head.  Standing up, Sasuke removed the over sized white shirt with the hat, revealing his black bikini bottoms that tied at the hips and matching swim top before bypassing Naruto and into the water he went. The rain the past two days had the water a cooler temperature he didn’t expect and it caused his body to shiver while he adjusted.

From where he floated he could feel Narutos eyes staring at the back of his head as he watched the small fishes swim past him. A small red and white fish caught Sasukes attention, swimming in front of him with two others following behind and he pushed his sunglasses up to get a better view. Still staring down the image of two hands came into view startling him a few inches away and scaring the fish.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asked, turning him around and grabbing the sunglasses that fell into the water only to place them back on Sasukes head. “I didn’t frighten you did i?”

“A little.” He coughed, “I didn’t even hear you get into the water.”

“Well you were mesmerized by the tiny fish that were swimming in front of you.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry I scared them off.”

“It’s alright.” Sasuke finally caught his breath, putting on a small smile. “Your hands look really—really frightening underwater.”

“I said I was sorry.” Naruto leaned in for a kiss.

Granting his wish, Sasuke stepped forward giving him a chaste kiss until Naruto pulled him closer and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue along his lip. Sasuke opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against his husbands as he wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning when strong hands grasped his ass, picking him up in the water to hold him and Naruto grinned when slender legs locked around him.

“You really know how to get me going don’t you.” Naruto said against his lips, pulling back and looking down at his swimsuit. “Your ass looks very nice in this swimsuit.”

“You are only saying that because it hangs out of the bottoms.” He moaned, felling Naruto kiss down his jawline to his neck. “There are kids on the beach.” He warned, “Do not go any further.” But it was too late.

Narutos hand snuck underneath his bathing suit top, thumbs gliding over his erect numbs and drawing a small moan from his lips that was muffled by the sound of the waves. Even with being in the cool water, the touches from his husband sent every nerve on fire and all he wanted to do was be stripped of his clothing so he could be touched more.

“Wait until I get you back to our room.” Naruto whispered in his ear before kissing his earlobe and Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the two little girls waiting for Naruto on the shore line. They waved their arms to grab his attention even though his back was to them and his attention was solemnly on Sasukes flustered face.

“You have two little ones waiting for you on the shore.” Sasuke chuckled, lying his head down on Narutos shoulder and giving his neck small nips and sucks. “They have really taken a liking to you huh?” He pulled back to look Naruto in the face.

“What can I say, children flock to me for some strange reason.” He smiled and leaned into Sasukes hold on his neck, shivering slightly when his index finger rubbed the bottom of his hair line.

“Do you want kids some day?” Sasuke blurted, somewhat afraid of the answer.

The fish swimming between their parted chests caught Narutos attention but he nodded, “Yeah—of course, who doesn’t. Little kiddos that have hair like their mother and eyes like their father.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Now you are just talking nonsense. They would have eyes like mine since black is more dominate than blue.”

“Well when the time comes, we will have to see about that won’t we?” Naruto chuckled, pulling Sasuke closer for a kiss and gripping his ass under the water.

“You can go entertain them if you want.” Sasuke said pushing away from him further out into the water. “They seem to be missing you.” He winked.

Naruto stood dumbfounded in the water, the small waves splashing against his chest as he watched Sasuke dive under the water multiple times until he was a good distance away and he floated on top of the water with his sunglasses covering his eyes. The afternoon sun glistened off of Sasukes creamy white skin from what he could see and he felt his own body heat up despite being in the cool Sea. Sasuke didn’t realize how tempting he was to the alpha and he caught himself swimming out to where the omega was floating, ignoring the two little girls who was calling his name on the beach.

////

Later that evening after dinner, Sasuke laced his fingers with his alpha on their way back to the resort and leaned his head on the others shoulder enjoying the sea breeze that blew through his hair. Their intimate dinner pertained to them sitting on the balcony of an Italian restaurant that Itachi had made a reservation for and he was glad they went. Italian food in the northern realms tasted nothing like it did here. It was real Italian food, meaning someone’s great grandma was in the back making the food.

“Itachi sure does know how to plan a trip doesn’t he?” Naruto broke their silence as the resort came into view.

 “He has probably been planning this since you asked for his permission.” Sasuke chuckled, “Itachi likes to plan months in advance.”

“But we didn’t even tell him the date to our wedding until like a month before.” Naruto chuckled and began digging into his pockets for the key to their suite. It was cute to see the slight pink to Sasukes cheeks from the small sunburn he had acquired earlier that day, the sun reflecting off the clear ocean water and hit his face just right. “Your cheeks don’t hurt do they?” he asked, opening their suite door and allowing Sasuke to enter first. “I could rub some aloe-vera on your cheeks if you want.”

“They are just a little hot is all?” Sasuke answered, entering the suite and shedding his shoes near the small couch. “I should be fine. Im not running a fever or anything.”

Naruto closed the door, “If you would have put more sunblock on I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“Well sooorrrryyyy.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, opening the fridge and pulling out two bottles of water, handing one to Naruto as they sat on the couch. They quickly flipped through the channels, only stopping to see the forecast for the next two days before they had to return to the boat.

“We have one more good day before it rains.” Naruto began, “Shall we go and explore the town tomorrow after breakfast?” He looked down at Sasuke, “I saw this small little gift shop on the way back and im wondering if they will have magnets.”

“Magnets?” Sasuke glanced at him.

“Yeah.” He shrugged, “Every new place I visit I always get a magnet for mom so she can put it on the fridge and add it to her collection.”

“With how much you travel, she should have the entire world map.” Sasuke chuckled, lying down with his head in Narutos lap and looked up at him.

Naruto looked down, “The only magnet she doesn’t have from where I have been was Qatar. Surprisingly they do not have magnets there.”

“Not even on the base?” Sasuke reached up, cupping Narutos cheeks.

“Nope.” He shrugged, “I told her I would make her one. Qatar is shaped odd but im sure I can manage.”

Sasuke raised his brows, “You’re not good at arts and crafts though.”

“How do you know?”

“Have you seen your hand writing?” He laughed, “It took me forever to read it.”

“Whatever.” Naruto leaned down giving Sasuke lips a peck. “Way to kick me when im down.”

“You will be alright.” Sasuke got up from the couch. “Im going to take a shower.”

“Alright.” Naruto gave Sasuke a playful smack on the butt as he passed and went back to watching the movie he had playing.

Upstairs, Sasuke stripped from his clothing and waited for the water to warm up in the shower. He examined himself in the mirror that hung on the wall and blushed when he thought back to earlier that afternoon when they were at the beach. Naruto wasn’t able to take his eyes off of him as he strutted around the beach in his two piece that showed his ass just like Naruto liked.

Turning sideways in the mirror, he cupped his ass in both hands even though he couldn’t see the other side and lifted his cheeks before dropping them and feeling his butt bounce back into place. _Maybe I do have a bubble butt._ He thought about Naruto as he stepped into the shower and closed the door.

“Maybe that is why he always grips by ass when we hug.” He leaned back into the water sighing in content at the water rushing through his sea salted hair. The ocean water that dried out his skin from earlier that afternoon was replenished with the vanilla scented body soap he was currently using that the resort provided because all he brought was clothing, deodorant and a toothbrush. While rinsing his hair, he hadn’t hear the bathroom door open or gently close and he still thought he was alone in the bathroom when he began to hum a soft tune.

His eyes cracked open at the sound of the shower door opening, his humming halting but he didn’t stop lathering his hair with conditioner instead he continued waiting for the other to press his body against him and when he did, Sasuke relaxed while rinsing the extra soap from his hands.

“Took you long enough.” Sasuke chuckled, shivering at the small kiss on the back of his neck.

“I wanted to give you time to shower and all.” He answered, wetting his hair from one of the other multiple shower heads, all the while not letting go of Sasuke. He basked in the feeling of Sasukes ass pressed up against his groin and tried not to think of anything dirty as Sasuke lathered up the poof to wash him. Once again the smell of vanilla scented the bathroom as Sasuke washed Naruto, starting with his shoulders and down his arms. He circled him, washing every inch of skin he say before looping back around to his front. Naruto moaned when Sasuke ran his hand over his pecks and down his stomach to his groin. Keeping his eyes casted down he lathered up his hand with the bubbles, gently grasping Narutos member and began to stroke up and down.

“You shouldn’t tease me.” Naruto moaned, his head falling forward to watch Sasukes hand.

“Who says im teasing?” Sasuke asks, backing up until Naruto was all the way under the water to rinse him completely.

“Sasuke.” Naruto gave a warning, a pale thumb sliding over the slit and back down to the base. The alpha thought his legs would give out and he pressed his hands flat against the tile wall above Sasuke head and leaned his head against his arm while Sasuke continued to pump his cock. With his other hand, the omega cupped his balls, playfully wiggling his fingers and receiving a breathy moan from his alpha. “Fuck S’uke.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke whispered looking up at azure orbs.

“Yes.” He answered, desperately wanting to kiss those lips.

“I think im ready.” He answered with a shiver running down his spine.

“Are you sure?” Naruto tried to concentrate on his words and not the fingers still pumping his member.

Licking his lips, Sasuke nodded. A small gleam in those dark eyes that lured the blonde in even more. After their wonderful afternoon, Sasuke felt ready enough to continue what had started on the boat. He mentally prepared himself for the act while he was floating on top of the water, Narutos words of wanting children later in life surfacing over and over again. He didn’t want to think of himself as a coward. An omega who was too scared to pleasure his alpha when every time they touched it set his nerves on fire and a rush of slick leaked from him. His brain was just playing tricks on him is all? He could do this. He was an Uzumaki now and they never give up.

////

To say he wasn’t nervous was an understatement. After rinsing the conditioner from his hair, he left the shower to dry off and brush his teeth, leaving Naruto to finish showering. Now he was sitting at the end of the bed still wrapped in the towel, his leg bouncing nervously as the alpha emerged from the bathroom drying his hair. He gave Sasuke a soft smile, stopping at the end of the bed where he sat and threw the towel to the floor.

“There is no reason to be nervous Sasuke.” Naruto said, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb over the scar on his cheek, “I will be gentle with you and we can go as slow as you want.”

Sasuke licked his bottom lip watching Naruto kneel down in front of him and finger the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Adverting his eyes to the ceiling, the alpha removed the towel exposing all of his lap to him.

“What’s the matter Sasuke? Are you shy?” Naruto asked, spreading the omegas legs and kissing up his thigh slowly. Sasukes skin reacted to Narutos kisses, goosebumps forming across his thighs the further Naruto traveled and Sasuke muffled a moan by biting his lip. Hovering just above Sasukes groin, he pushed him back to lie down and licked his lips. “There is no need to be nervous my love.”

At the first lick, Sasuke covered his face and moaned. The alpha gave a few playful licks, dipping his tongue into the slit before taking the raven into his mouth without warning and receiving a long drawn out moan. He administrated the same technique he did last time, wrapping his tongue around Sasukes shaft and licked up towards the head with each bob until the omega was pulling at his hair.

Tonight was going to be about his partner, his pleasure and he would make sure the omega was withering underneath him and begging for more. He didn’t want to stop, the scent of Sasukes arousal sparked his own and his member began to leak, dripping droplets onto the wooden floor between his legs. Sasukes feet had moved from the floor to rest on the edge of the bed giving him more room to spread his legs. Relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks to suck, Sasuke bucked his hips into Narutos mouth and his moans became louder than before.

Hearing his omega moaning in pleasure had his alpha growling in the same pleasure. It satisfied him that he was able to bring out the moans and groans that Sasuke kept hidden. His legs trembling against his shoulders and chest panting to catch his breath.

“Naru—im gon—na cum.” Sasuke panted trying to push his head away but Naruto kept going, bringing his head all the way down until his nose touched Sasukes bare skin. Sasuke threw his head back, hand still gripping Narutos hair at his release down the alphas throat and his legs slouching to the bed wide. Naruto swallowed, savoring the slight tart he tasted from his love before releasing his cock. He could still see that Sasukes legs were twitching, his chest taking deep breaths but his eyes were filled with lust and he was staring directly at Naruto as he stood up.

He wanted to taste him too, to have the alphas cock in his mouth just as before when they were on the boat and he sat up, reaching out to stroke the blonde a few times, Sasuke slid from the bed until he was on his knees in front of him. Naruto rolled his head forward, Sasuke giving a long lick from the base of his cock to the tip, lavishing special attention to the slit before licking down once more until he is mouthing his balls.

“You look so sexy on your knees.” Naruto groaned, “fu—ck.” watching Sasuke kiss the tip and take him into his mouth as much as he could. The omega grabbed his hips to steady him, bobbing only halfway down Narutos swollen cock and even relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t gag like the first time. The more he was able to get the alpha to groan, the wetter he became and he wiggled his hips, feeling more of his slick dripped from him onto the wooden floor.

“I don’t want to finish in your mouth.” Naruto panted, grasping Sasukes hair to pull him from his member with a lewd pop. A mixture of spit and pre-cum ran down his chin, his eyes still half lidded with lust and Naruto smashed their lips together, tasted himself off of the ravens tongue. “Lie in the middle of the bed.”

Sasuke did as he was told, crawling up from the end of the bed so Naruto could see his ass sway from side to side before turning over and plopping down on the pillows, watching the alpha exhale a breath he seemed to be holding. Biting the inside of his cheek, he spread his legs to his husband and showed him everything before closing his eyes in embarrassment. A shift on the bed between his legs and the hand on his cheek had him opening his eyes to blue.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Naruto whispered leaning forward and kissing his lips, “You are beautiful.”

Sasukes bottom lip quivered, “Could you n—not pant in my ear.”

Naruto nodded, “If that is what you wish.”

“Thank you.” He replied softly as Naruto pulled him down a little bit and grabbed a pillow to place under his butt to elevate his lower half. Sasuke responded to the nails lightly raking down his sides by moaning, the atmosphere in the room changing between them and it wasn’t only Sasuke who felt it. It was the same as when they were on the boat. The longing for one another pushing forward and encouraging their movements.

Gathering his courage, Sasuke pulled Naruto down to meet his lips and his leg spread further apart for the alpha, his slick coating the pillow he was propped up on. He was so wet for Naruto, his body craved for his touch and when his nipples were played with by the skillful hands of his husband, his back arched off the bed into his hands and his mouth opened in a gasp. His nipples were always so sensitive and he didn’t understand why but his husband picked up on it. Moving his head to the side, Naruto kissed down Sasukes jaw to his neck, licking his scent glands, moving down further to the left nub and he felt Sasuke run his hand through the back of his hair gently.

“Oh g—od.” Sasuke groaned as Narutos tongue lapped at his nub. “Like that.”

Busying his mouth with Sasuke nipple, Narutos hand slipped between their bodies to cup Sasukes ass just as before and as he bit down, a gush of slick poured out onto his hand. Wetting his finger, he slid between Sasukes butt cheeks until his finger touched his entrance. His hole puckering every time he moaned and Sasuke looked down in time to see Naruto kissing across his chest to take his other nipple into his mouth, sucking with just as much force.

“Aaahh—yess.” Sasuke groaned eyes widening at the feeling of Narutos finger invading his entrance and he gripped Narutos shoulders wiggling his hips at the intrusion. His breath hitched, the feeling of Naruto wiggle his index finger a few times to get him used to the intrusion before pulling out and thrusting back in. Without having Narutos breathing in his ear, he was able to focus on their touches and motions of his finger deep inside him as well as another finger that Naruto had slipped between his cheeks. While he continued to wiggle his index finger, his middle finger circled his entrance to relax the muscles and slipped it inside with his other.

Sasuke released a high pitch noise. One that Naruto had never heard before and he smirked, stopping his fingers from wiggling to let Sasuke get use to the size. Sasuke pushed down trying to get used to the feeling before Naruto began to scissor him and he bit his lip, throwing his head back against the pillows and dug his own fingers into the alphas shoulders, legs spreading a little further apart. Gently the alpha thrusted his fingers in and out, thankful for the slick that poured from him, and repeated the movements until Sasukes hips were matching him.

Sitting up from Sasukes chest, Naruto looked down at Sasuke flushed figure and the smirked at the thin layer of sweat that covered his body. “You—you really are beautiful.” Naruto whispers, thrusting his fingers in and out, looking for the one sp—

“Mmmmng.” Sasuke moans out and arches his back off the bed while pushing his ass back down trying to get Narutos finger to brush against that spot once again. Aiming in the same spot, Narutos finger repeatedly touches that bundle of nerves and Sasuke vision blurred from tears. The emotions running through him over powering the pleasure even after Naruto continued to thrust his fingers in and out.

“It’s okay.” Naruto wipes the tears away with a soothing voice. “We can stop if you want.”

Sasuke shook his head, pressing down on his fingers and clenching around them. “No—don’t, keep going please.”

“Alright.” Naruto agreed, placing a kiss on Sasukes knee and slowly removing his fingers, watching his slick squirt out at the removal. His alpha moaned at the scent and he quickly covered his cock in Sasukes essence while scooting in closer. The omega looks up at his alpha trying to hide the panic but when Naruto smiled at him the panic seems to subside and he lifted his legs, grasping under his knees and spreading his legs wider for Naruto. The omega in Sasuke held himself completely open for his alpha, moaning and puckering his entrance that the tip of Narutos dick rested on.

“Are you sure you want this?” Naruto asked.

“Yes.” He admits, voice trembling. “Im sure.”

Naruto takes a deep breath to calm his own nerves before pushing slowly into Sasuke entrance. Sasuke grips the back of his knee and his nails dig into his skin, his entrance stinging as Naruto pushes slowly inside of him, stretching his hole. He didn’t realize how big he was until now and he was surprised that he was even able to take him. Naruto stopped every so often when a struggling gasp would leave his omegas swollen lips but not before long the head was completely covered.

“That’s it, you’re taking me so well.” Naruto moaned, gathering some of his spit and began stroking Sasukes member to take his mind off the pain in his backside. Inch by inch he moved forward, still stroking Sasuke before he was complete seated inside him. Sasuke body trembled beneath him, the feeling of being completely full was foreign to him and he bit his lip, chest heaving from being stretched.

“Are you alright?” Naruto pants.

“Yes.” Sasuke nods out of breath, “Just—just give me moment.” He rolled hips, “Fuck.”

Naruto rolls his head back when Sasuke clenches around him a few times, taking the time he needs to get used to the alpha embedded inside him fully. At first he thought he was going to rip him but the omega stretched perfectly around him, molding around his shape. Looking up into blue eyes, Sasuke nods his head at him signaling that he was able to move. Naruto replaced Sasuke hands under his knees, pulling back slowly and moaning at his cock sliding halfway out of Sasukes heat and thrusting back in at the same speed.

“Oh fu—uck.” Sasuke inhaled sharply, alerting the alpha and he quickly looked up studying his face.

“Are you alright?” Naruto asked, stopping his hips from pushing further and looked down to see a gush of slick leak around his cock. The sexiest sight he had ever seen—for now.

“Yea—yeah.” Sasuke nodded, sliding his hands down the back of his thighs to his butt and spreading his cheeks apart to take Naruto more inside. “Speed up.” He rolls his hips with a groan.

Naruto does as he is told, increasing his speed and listening to the tone of Sasukes mews and gasps. He didn’t think it was going to be this way, he thought he would be able to be close to Sasuke—to feel his chest against his own and lavish his neck and face with kisses while they connected but holding Sasuke like this was just as satisfying. Having himself buried deep inside him, touching the parts that the omega was afraid to show him was enough because it meant that he trusted him. Naruto kept Sasukes legs wide, groaning when Sasuke scrapes his nails down his chest to his hips and guided his thrust inside by grasping his hips.

“You’re so tight S’uke.” Naruto moans, angling his hips for his cock to press into Sasukes sweet spot. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, arching his back at the same time while clenching around Narutos member at the hard thrust into his prostate.

Even during his heats, he had never felt something so pleasurable ringing through his body, the sheer force of Narutos thick cock stretching him from the inside pulsated through his own member and he reached down to pump himself, moving his hips to match Narutos thrust till he pushed all the way into his ass and repeated the motion to hear Sasukes breath hitch.

“Fast—er ple—ase.” Sasuke begs, grabbing one of Narutos hands and pulling it to his mouth to suck on his fingers.

“Fuck.” Naruto muttered, feeling more slick leak from Sasukes entrance with his increased pace.

Along the top of his cock just as the tip threatens to pop out, Naruto could feel the entrance to his womb canal and by changing the angle of his hips once more, he is able to push inside and stretch the unexplored cave to the shape of his cock. Sasuke toes curled, his eyes tearing along the edges as his mouth hung open in an unexpected gasp and he clawed at the sheet below him trying hard not to push the blonde away from him from the intrusion.

It was inevitable for Naruto not the find the entrance inside that led to his womb, he just didn’t think it would be so soon and he felt the other stop, his expression in pure bliss at how tight his cock was being squeezed. Naruto continued not to move, letting Sasuke become accustom to the new feeling till one thrust pushed his dick deeper and he caught the omega moaning from the pleasure instead of the pain, a rush of slick pooling from his entrance and covering the alphas cock and thighs.

“Keep going.” Sasuke ordered, spreading his legs wider and pulling Naruto down till they were chest to chest and kissing him passionately. It seemed all his fears and concern were washed away, replaced by Naruto thrusting in and out of him, hitting the same spot over and over again and had him wrapping his legs around Narutos waist to push him deeper. In the pale light, Sasuke looked for Narutos hands only to lace their fingers together and moaned in the alpha face when he put his arms over his head into the mattress.

He felt different, a feeling he never thought he would be able to comprehend since the incident but he wanted this. He wanted to be able to have this whenever he wanted and accepted that he could do this now. He wasn’t afraid anymore. He lavished in the feeling of Naruto thrusting deep inside him, hitting a spot that sent waves of pleasures throughout his body and he was unable to keep his voice down through every movement.

“Hard—der.” He pleaded, pushing his hips into Narutos, begging.

The moans from the omegas mouth changed to high pitched yells as the alphas thrust progressed into hard pounding inside him and he felt pools of slick spew out each time the blonde pulled out and slammed back in. The sound of Sasukes entrance squelching as he pounded into him had Naruto moaning into Sasukes mouth, their tongues fighting one another as the omega loses himself.

“You’re so tight.” Naruto groans, releasing one of Sasukes hand to hook a pale leg over his arm for a better angle.

“Fuu—uck Naru.” Sasuke barely gets out as the alpha slams into him that has his back arching into the others chest, the tip of his cock grazing the entrance of Sasuke cervix and his toes curl. He feels the familiar heat coil below and he knows he’s going to cum. His thighs trembling against the alpha and he doesn’t think he can hold on much longer. His walls clenched around Narutos cock repeatedly with each thrust till their bodies are slamming against one another.

“Shi—it.” Naruto groaned and kisses Sasuke throat, feeling the swell of his knot begin to form at the base of his cock.

“Fuck—Naruto im—cumming.” Sasuke pants, “Hard—er.” He yells throwing his head back into the pillows, “fuck—fuck---oh god.” He claws down Narutos back as the heat flood his body, his cum splattering between their stomachs and his canal contracts against Narutos ever pounding cock. Hearing Narutos pants speed up, the bulge of his knot touching Sasuke’s rim with his thrust. The omega knew exactly what the alpha wanted.

“Can i.” Naruto beg through moans, locking eyes with Sasuke.

“Yesssss please!” Sasuke nods, rolling his hips forward as Naruto rammed his cock all the way in until his knot popped past the ring of muscles, embedded perfectly and he releases deep inside him, cum filling up his canal. Being filled to the brim with hot cum, the omegas body quivers and his legs remained locked around the alphas waist. He can feel Narutos breathe hitting his ear but he doesn’t mind it anymore, he’s to blissed out to care, plus he is wrapped up in Naruto being buried inside him and his body buzzing from his second climax of the night. “Don’t move.” Sasuke orders breathless.

“Why?” Naruto whispers kissing his earlobe before moaning at Sasuke circling his hips against the knot. “Oh damn.” He rests his head against Sasukes shoulder, “That feels so good.”

Even though Sasuke liked to deny himself of being an omega, he knew about their biology and that they would be stuck like this for a while or at least until Narutos knot went down enough for him to pop out of him which was something he wasn’t looking forward too. He had read a lot of stories where the alpha would pull to quickly and hurt the other. His body tensed.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, looking up at him with concern written all over his face. “I can tell when you are lying to me Ya’know.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Are you worried because I came inside you?” Naruto asked in a low voice as if there were others in the room. “Because if that is it im sorry—I caught up in the moment and yo—

Sasuke didn’t know what overtook him but he laughed out loud, his insides squeezing around Naruto and making him hiss, cutting off his sentence. “I don’t have to worry about that.” He glanced at the implant in his arm, “The implant has birth control in it.”

“Oh good.” Naruto pretended to wipe the sweat from his brow. “I thought I was going to be in a hurting for trouble.”

“You would like that.” He smiled, rolling his hips once more and noticing that his knot had reduced some.

“Oh yes,” Naruto chuckled, planting small kissing along his jaw and chin, “I would love for you to belittle me and punish me.”

“You’re not serious are you?”

Naruto shook his head, “No I am not. Im into biting and scratching but I don’t think im a fan of the whipping and spanking or anything else that is affiliated with that. I’ve already taken a knife to the thigh, I don’t need to be tortured.”

Sasukes eyes widened, “A knife to the thigh?”

The blonde nervously laughed, “Yeah, that’s why there is a scar on my leg.” He looked at Sasuke in the eyes, “I thought I told you—well maybe I didn’t, it was only my second mission.”

“So are you expecting more scars from your missions?”

“Oh yes many more.” Naruto nodded, moving his hips slightly and getting a gasp from Sasuke. “Will you kiss each one when you see them?” he asked, still moving his hips.

“Now you are just being a pervert.” Sasuke breathed.

“Oh im much more of a pervert than you think I am.” Naruto thrusted forward and Sasuke threw his head back, clenching his thighs around Narutos waist more and wrapping his arms around Narutos neck. “I could fuck you just like this.”

“Oh ye—ah.” Sasuke moaned, moving his own hips to meet Narutos.

Naruto leaned down to kiss the shell of Sasukes ear before nibbling on the lobe, continuing down to his neck and lapping at his favorite spot. After a while of hearing Sasukes moans and their intense make out session that left Sasukes lips swollen and his neck covered with a few dark marks—Naruto was able to pull from him, but he was still hard.

“You’re still hard.” Sasuke broke their kiss, leaning his head to the side while running his hands up and down his back, giggling when Naruto playfully bit him. He enjoyed the attention his alpha was giving him. “We can go again if that is what you want.” He took a deep breath, “I know I have been kind of keeping this from you when I shouldn’t have.”

“Sasuke” Naruto pushed his head back to meet his gaze, “I wouldn’t have cared if it would have taken years before we had sex, being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me ever in my life. Im not with you just to have sex with you.” He kissed him, “It’s a perk but I love you for you.”

“It’s a perk—huh.” Sasuke chuckled, tightening his grip and flipping Naruto into his back, looking down at him and chuckling at the surprised look that marred his features. “Im stronger than I look.”

“That’s nice to know.”

Naruto resting his hands on Sasukes thighs and watched the tip of Sasukes member glistening with pre-cum in the dim light. He licked his lips once Sasuke reach behind him and stroked his cock a few times before scooting down until his head touched his entrance. He was still a little sore from their earlier activities but he was sure the pain would be pleasurable soon enough.

“Are you sure you want to go again?” Naruto huffed, gripping Sasukes thighs as the omega slipped the head inside.

“Yes im sure.” He rocked all the way back until Narutos shaft is fully covered and let out a moan that had his head rolling forward. Using Narutos chest for leverage, Sasuke spreads his legs out a little on the bed, pushing off the mattress and back down a few times to test this out. With his new wave of confidence, he felt himself let go more and show his husband a side of him that he long since hidden.

Sasuke always thought of himself as a secreted sexual person in his head given the chance, though he hated to admit but the thought of sex with a random person was never a turn on but sex with the stoic alpha underneath him was a different story. He allowed himself to be vulnerable with this man, to let him see the side no one was allowed to see—even his brother and it seemed Naruto was able to bring it out of him. The being that was caged was now crawling its way to the surface, craving to be touched and loved.

He rode his alpha vigorously, tightening his insides as he descended on the thick cock pounding inside him and gripped at Narutos hand that were bruising his thighs till the alpha pulled him down, smashing their lips together as he used the bed to thrust up into Sasukes hole. Pale hands gripped the sheets next to blonde hair, moaning against his husbands lips when the tip of the alphas engorged cock rammed into his prostate.

“Oh fu—cck.” Sasuke pulled his face back from Narutos lips, “Harder.” looking down at him and gripping the sheets harder as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes back to hold him securely, only to pound up into him. “Ye—ss like that.” Sasuke closed his eyes, face scrunched with an open mouth at the pleasure coursing through him. He can feel his slick and the remaining contents of Narutos cum spilling from him with each thrust and with the friction of his cock smashed between their chests, his climax boiled below.

“Tighten Sasuke.” Naruto growls before kissing his chin lightly.

Doing as he is told, Sasuke tightens around the alphas dick and his forehead hits Narutos shoulder. The only thing he is able to do is moan and grip the blankets he already had a death grip on. If he thought being pounded into on his back was anything like this he was wrong, Naruto used the bed to push off of and into him deep. The clap of their skin ringing off the walls. Aiming for the same spot over and over again until Sasuke was nothing but a sweaty drooling mess over him. Drawing his hand back, Naruto slaps Sasuke on the ass receiving a loud moan from his shoulder with a strand of fucks mixed in and the omega released between their stomachs for the third time that night.

“Cu—um in m—ee.” Sasuke pants getting enough strength to barely rise from the alphas shoulder to press their lips together. Naruto hands trail down Sasukes sweat covers back, gripping his ass in both hands tightly as he climaxes and shoots his load directly into Sasukes prostate before popping his knot into his mate once more. Sasuke collapses on top of him in a panting heap.

“I can feel you milking my cock.” Naruto huffs, releasing Sasukes cheeks from his grip to caress his back.

Sasuke remained quiet, slowly regaining his breath from their love making. “If this is what im going to feel like every time we fuck, you are going to feel it a lot.” He chuckled.

Naruto joined in with his laughter, “I love you Sasuke.”

Pushing up from the bed, Sasuke smiled and kissed his alphas chin. “I love you too Naruto.”

“Thank you for marrying me.” Naruto nuzzled his neck.

“I should be the one thanking you.” Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, between licks of his glands.

“You waited a very long time for me, you put up with so much.” Sasuke bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering but Naruto knew better. Cupping the omegas face, he traced along the scar on his cheek with his thumb.

“Don’t cry Sasuke.” Naruto smiles at him, giving him a quick kiss. “We are together now and I would wait forever for you.”

A tear slide from Sasukes eye down his face as he rolled his eyes. “You’re such a sap.”

“Only for you.” The alpha chuckled wiggling his hips freely since the knot died down. He gasped at Sasuke rocking forward till his cock flopped from his hole, cum and slick gushing from him onto the blonde’s groin. “Want to take another shower before we go to bed?”

“That would be a good idea, since we both are covered in cum.” Sasuke nodded.

“Leave it to me.” Naruto nodded, rolling them to the edge of the bed and carried Sasuke towards the bathroom once again to wash themselves clean before heading to bed. “Don’t worry baby, ill take care of you.”

“I expect nothing less.” Sasuke cooed.

////

The rain had appeared earlier than they had expected. The morning after their first love making, dark clouds loomed overhead and as they were about to leave the suite to head to town, the rain poured heavy to the point they were unable to see the ocean and some of the mountains. Sasuke hadn’t minded the rain but Naruto put on his bathing suit and headed out the door before Sasuke could stop him and from the window he watched Naruto play in the rain until a strike of lighting nearly hit him and had the alpha running back to the safety of their suite. Sasuke laughed at him until his sides hurt. Naruto didn’t think it was so funny.

“You were really going to let me get struck by lightning this morning huh?” Naruto asked Sasuke that evening after dinner as he sat down on the couch to watch a movie on their last night in Italy.

“I wasn’t going to go out and save you.” Sasuke nudged him with his foot. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to go out in the rain when its lightning?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Yes she did but I have a one and millionth chance of getting struck.”

“Then what was that this morning?” Sasuke arched a brow. “Because to me that strike looked extremely close to where you were trying to build a sand castle and the face you made was priceless.”

Naruto frowned.

“I really wish I would have had my camera out.” Sasuke laughed “Your mother would have framed that pic—

Naruto cut Sasuke off by grabbing his ankle and pulling him down the length of the sectional and hovering above him. Adverting his eyes to Narutos bicep, he tried not to laugh and bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet but he couldn’t help him. Picturing Narutos panicked face as he ran back into the suite was the funniest thing he had seen since being on this trip and he squinted his eyes while laughing.

“I still don’t find it funny.” Naruto looked down at him, hand sinking into the couch cushion as the TV went to commercials. “I could have died and you’re laughing.”

“Im sor—ry.” Sasuke laughed more, “But your face, (laugh) I can’t get it out (laugh)—out of my head.”

Naruto pouted as Sasuke wheezed, not noticing Naruto inching closer to his face every time he took a breath nor registered that one of the alphas hands had snuck underneath his shirt and was caressing his sides.

“You are so cute when you laugh.” Naruto blurted, his nose touching Sasukes and the omega stopped laughing, eyes gazing up at blue orbs and he licked his lips nervously. The alpha above him was super quiet, something Sasuke wasn’t used to at all until he was kissed. The hotness of Narutos lips pressed against his own had him moaning and tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Sasuke gasped, his mouth opening for his alpha to thrust his tongue into his mouth and explore his hot cavern while he moved his leg to between Narutos knees. The fingers playing with his nipples had him moaning in their kiss and his hips thrusting against Narutos thigh to find friction of his growing erection.

Moving his head to the side, Naruto kissed down Sasukes jaw. Giving nips and sucks until he was taking his earlobe into his mouth, the breath of his omega hitching slightly when he added pressure to between Sasukes legs.

“Sasuke.” Naruto gives him kisses against his ears and fingers the hem of his sweat pants.

“Hm.” He panted, looking up at the alpha.

Nervously Naruto licked his lips, eyes shifting from one side of Sasukes face to the other and his mind wondered if Sasuke would even let him but he asked anyway, “Can I—can I eat you out.”

Sasuke knitted his brows at the question but his body was telling him to let him. Slowly Sasuke nodded his head in agreement not really knowing what he meant but he lifted his hips for his alpha to pull his pants off. Was he really ready for this, he just summed up the courage to have sex with his alpha without the alarms ringing in his head.

“Drape yourself on the back of the couch with your legs spread.” Naruto shivers at Sasukes naked lower half.

“O—okay.” Sasuke nods.

Doing as he told, Sasuke kneeled in the middle of the sectional with his knees spread out and his chest leaning against the back pillows. From behind him, he heard Naruto remove his clothing and scooted the coffee table out a little to accommodate him to kneel behind his omega. Though he was still hard and dripping a few drops of pre-cum on the couch, his brain was on high alert. His chest quivered against the cushions, toes curling as he bit into his bottom lip and he waited, repeating over and over it was Naruto behind him and no one else.

All thoughts were forgotten when Narutos hand stroked his member gently, his body heating up from what Naruto was doing and he moaned out loud, pushing his ass back when the blonde kissed up his thigh to his butt cheek. Reaching behind him as if he had done this hundreds of times with Naruto, Sasuke gripped his cheeks in his hands moaning at the small kisses Naruto was placing along his crack till he leaned into him.

Sasukes eyes crossed as he looked up at the ceiling, mouth open in a gasp at the searing hot tongue pressed against the most hidden part of him. His chest heaved against the softness of the couch blissed out at the power of the alphas tongue licking at the slick that leaked from his hole. His fingernails left crescent moons on his cheeks as Naruto covers his entrance with his mouth, pushing his tongue into him as far as if would go a few times to set a rhythm. Sasuke felt the alpha cover his own hands, spreading his cheeks more and his moans ringing out.

With the pleasure of Naruto eating him out and the hand stroking his member, Sasukes muscles clenched around the blondes tongue and he released with a groan over the tan hand.

“Nar—u” Sasuke moaned, his toes curling as he sunk into the touch. Completely unable to keep himself upright anymore but Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap caressing his back lovingly.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first started dating you.” Naruto admitted.

“Is it always that—intense.” Sasuke breathed, switching his position a little so he was straddling Narutos lap, lying his head against the alphas shoulder.

“It’s even more intense during your heat.” Naruto wraps his arms around Sasukes back, watching the flat screen over his shoulder as his body cooled down but he felt Sasuke tense. “Have you ever spent your heat with anyone?”

“No.” He said quickly, hoping Naruto would drop the subject but left it at: “The implant prevents them.” Naruto took the hint and nodded. He didn’t like discussing his heats with anyone. Nagato was the exception because he was his doctor but he never thought the subject would come up with Naruto. He was more embarrassed to discuss it, a subject that was voodoo to him.

“Would you ever— Naruto looked over his shoulder at the open laptop on the table, an incoming call cutting off the remainder of his sentence. “Your laptop is ringing. Expecting a call?”

“Not that I know of.” Sasuke looks up, “I thought I shut off the Wi-Fi.”

“Who is it?” Naruto asked, kissing Sasukes shoulder, his own erection still pressing against the confinements of his shorts.

Squinting at the screen Sasuke chuckles, “It says Hinata.” He sighs collapsing on Narutos chest. “She probably wants to know if you have popped my cherry yet.”

The sound of Narutos laughter erupts in the room. “Wha—what?” he looks down at the top of Sasukes head. “Please don’t tell Hinata my dick size, it’s bad enough her boyfriend knows how big I am.”

“Now it’s my turn to ask?” Sasuke questions sitting up perfectly and ignoring the call coming in to his laptop for the second time.

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head, “Oh god, you’re going to make me tell the story.” He slunk his head back on the couch but Sasuke rolling his hips had his head shooting straight up. “Okay—okay I will tell you. It was back in boot camp, right after Ino joined us in the new barracks. Gaara and I had just gotten out of the showers. We headed back into the room we all shared and Ino is laughing at something Kiba said. It’s not like Ino hasn’t seen me naked before like when we were younger but she commented on how tighter my ass looked.”

Sasuke still had his brows knitted, giving off an irritated scent at where the story was going.

“Long story short, Kiba commented about how he had the biggest dick in the room even though she was an alpha but then Gaara rolled his eyes and pointed at my junk and said I had a big dick then Kiba proceeded to rip my towel off and expose myself to Ino, Gaara, Shika and Kiba as well as Zabuza. Im pretty sure I burned his retinas from their sockets at the sight but Kiba stared at my junk for a good two minutes before nodding and saying yeah he does have a bigger dick than I do.” He caressed Sasukes bare thighs, “If we want to be technical Ino does have a bigger cock than Kiba.”

“Poor Hinata.” Sasuke smiled, the irritation gone.

“Poor Kiba.” Naruto corrected him, “I have a feeling Hinata would peg Kiba before she lets him fuck her.”

After a moments though, Sasuke agreed. “Yeah she would but her attitude suits her.”

“She scary though—especially when it comes to you.” He shivered. “I didn’t think I would make it to our wedding with how much she threatened me.”

“She is my body guard.” Sasuke chuckled getting up from Narutos lap to find his pants. He moaned a little when Naruto playfully spanked him as he bent over to gather his pants and slipped them back on. His laptop had went silent during Narutos story and he closed the lid once he rounded the couch. Grabbing two bottles of water, he tossed them over the couch before pulling Narutos head back and pressed their lips together like in Spiderman.

“Let’s get matching tattoos.” Naruto muttered against Sasuke lips and the omega nodded.

“Once we get back—yes?” Sasuke nodded.

“Of course baby.” Naruto locked their lips together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second part to their honeymoon. Sasuke finally got over his fear and had sex with his husband and he was knotted in the same session. Hes getting there, its just taking him some time to get into it. Hes still uncertain about a few things that deals with him and Naruto so their marriage will be slow for the most park. A lot of deep concerns on Sasukes park.   
> BTW Savoca, Italy is very pretty around June and right now. My cousin just went with her husband and now its all she is talking about. The resort is real, but i had to change the name a little so Ricco if anyone wants to google is to see the beauty of it. It literally sits on top of a mountain and over looks the ocean. Very beautiful.  
> What was everyone's thoughts on this chapter? Its nice to see Sasuke come out of his shell a little even though he got sun burnt. Any who thank you all for sticking around with me this long, its been a long and bump road but we are getting there. :)  
> Sam
> 
> Twitter: Samauke09
> 
> Next chapter will be posted. April 4th.   
> Periscope will be posted, March 28th.


	24. Tattoos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by lovely Waifu.

Once they were back on the boat heading home, Naruto took every opportunity in releasing his pheromones in the privacy of their suite until he had Sasuke hornier than he had ever been in his life. On the way back to the boat, in the back of the limo Naruto had gotten his wish and fingered Sasuke until he came in his shorts and once they were on the boat, Naruto took Sasuke directly to the shower, stripped him of his clothing and proceeded to fuck him into the glass.

Not that Sasuke was opposed to being fucking like this. He knew once Naruto and he had sex that it would be like this, him begging for his alpha and Naruto obliging to his omega. He didn’t know why he had been so shy at first. Naruto did his best not to breathe in his ear just as he had asked him and it made it more real.  The scents were different, the touches were loving not forced and Naruto was always the gentlest when it came to his needs. He always make sure that Sasuke came before he did.

If Naruto had noticed the change, he hadn’t commented about it but it didn’t bother Sasuke as much as it should. The past was always going to be there but it was up to him whether or not he was going to let that past rule him. He wanted a future with Naruto, a fresh start and them consummating their marriage the way they did, in his eyes was Sasukes fresh start.

“Here is your coffee.” Naruto joined him on the balcony, handing him the cup of black coffee he requested.

“Thank you.” Sasuke said, taking the cup from him and took that first sip that spoke to his soul. “How was the gym?”

“Just a bunch of old geezers commenting on how they used to be a youthful alpha like myself. Really creepy if you ask me.” Naruto asked, leaning on the railing and watching a few of the stars twinkle.  “Have you been up long?”

“An hour or so.” He answered, nursing the cup. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Naruto glanced at him, nudging his shoulder a little with his own.

“I could probably sleep better if you didn’t snore.” Sasuke smirked, taking another sip.

“I’ll sleep on the couch than.” Naruto chuckled, “You can have the entire king size bed to yourself and when we move in together do you want to have separate bedrooms as well.”

“If I get a good nights rest I will gladly take the master and you can have the spare room.” He laughed. “Though that isn’t why I am up, but im liking the two bedroom deal you are suggesting.”

“We are not sleeping in separate rooms.” Naruto assured him. “You’ll have to kill me first.”

“Well—” He looked out to the ocean. “You know 30% of married couples who go on cruises only one party comes back.” He took a sip from his coffee cup, "No officer i dont know what happened to my husband. He went out for a jog around the deck and he hasn't returned." He pretended to wipe a tear while his voice cracked, "I miss him dearly."

“Good thing you aren’t on my insurance yet.” Naruto raises his eyebrows. “Everything would go to my mother.”

“Damn it.” Sasuke took a drink. “I should have thought this through better.”

“Yes you should have.” Naruto laughed. “But you know I can swim right?”

“Naruto we are out in the middle of the Atlantic, how far do you think you will get before you become exhausted or starve?”

“I feel like you are jabbing at my survival skills.” He pouted.

Sasuke took a small sip from his cup, his brows raised, “Oh I am”

“Putting my death aside—we still have two more days till we port back in the Northern Realm, is there anything you’re wanting to do today?” Naruto asked changing the subject and looked out at the dark ocean over the railing.

Though it was early, the sun hadn’t peaked over the horizon and the ocean had a dark hue to it. The boat split the calm seas as they journeyed on but Naruto was right, they did have two days till they ported and had to fly back home. This three week honeymoon his brother and parents in law had planned for them was wonderful and he could have asked for more.

Feeling Naruto drape his arm around his shivering shoulders, he leaning into the alpha and smiled at the warmth from his body seeped into him as the sun peaked.

The pink and yellow sky reflected in Sasukes black orbs that Naruto was gazing into, the swell of love for this man spreading through his chest and he turned Sasukes face from the drink he was about to take to press their lips together, hands trailing down the curve of Sasukes ass until he turned in the alphas arms. With a nip of his bottom lip, Sasuke slides his tongue across the alphas lips asking for entrance and Naruto turns his head opening his mouth for his omega to explore.

Caught up in the kiss, Sasuke drops the coffee cup overboard while he wrapped his arms around Narutos neck and continues to explore his husband’s mouth. The boldness of the coffee clashed with the minty flavor of the toothpaste but Sasuke didn’t care, he was drowning in the scent of Naruto fresh from the gym. The scent of rain invading his nose and he moaned when strong hands gripped his ass while he pulled at the draw strings on Narutos gym shorts.

“I need to shower.” Naruto breathed against Sasukes lips.

“No don’t.” Sasuke shook his head, “I want your scent all over me.” He fingering the hem of the shorts he was wearing till they dropped from his hips to his ankles and Naruto stepped out of them. At the sight of his husbands cock slick pooled from his entrance, wetting the panties he wore and Naruto turned him around to face the ocean and he kneeled down, taking the panties with him till the omega stepped out of them. Trailing his fingers up the back of Sasukes thighs, he noted the slick that streamed between his cheeks to his thighs and he ran his fingers through the liquid, the tantalizing texture coating his digits before he pushed one into Sasukes entrance.

From above, he heard his breathe hitch and his body leaning against the railing until his ass was sticking out enough for the blonde to see his hole puckering around his finger. Adding another digit, Sasuke rocked back a few times, his own erection was leaking and he moaned at the pleasure running through him. Being out on the balcony like this so early in the morning, Sasuke should feel embarrassed but he wasn’t. He didn’t care who saw or what they thought, the only thing on his mind were the three fingers embedded inside him teasing his sweet spot and the hand stroking his cock between his shaking legs.

“Naru im—im gonna cu—um.” Sasukes laid his head down on the railing, breath coming out in short pants and Naruto kept the same movements till Sasuke was moaning out in the morning air louder, his release coating both of the alphas hands at the same time.

“Im not done with you.” Naruto kisses the back of his thigh, gently removing his fingers and standing up stretching. Between his legs his hard leaking cock brushes against Sasukes ass but he doesn’t want to take him out here, instead he picks Sasuke up unexpectedly and carrying him bridal style into the suite. Sasuke lavished at Narutos neck, licking and sucking just below his ear as he was carried into the main living space.

Blue eyes connected with the butlers, the tray of breakfast quickly sat down on the bar and he averted his eyes to the floor. “Get out now.” The alpha growled, releasing more of his scent to keep his omega horny.

The door to their suite slammed shut as Naruto sat down on the curved gray chair in the living area of their suite with Sasuke on top of him. The rolled cushions of the chair pressed against Narutos back as he scooted down enough to plant his feet flat on the rug before sitting Sasuke on his lap with his back to him. Starting at Sasukes neck, his fingers trailed down his spine to the top of his butt and to his sides only to grab the shirt he was wearing and pull it over his head, dropping it to the floor. Sasuke leaned forward, grasping his husband’s knees and rolling his hips against Narutos leaking cock that was sliding between his slick covered crack.

“Put it in.” Sasuke begged with lust in his voice and looking over his shoulder at Naruto as he hovered over his lap.

The alpha groaned, pumping his cock a few times as Sasuke sunk down with a moan. Searing pleasure ran through their bodies, a high moan escaping the omegas throat as the alpha grasped his hips to hold him still for a moment.

“Lean back Sasuke and place your feet on the armrest of the chair.” Naruto pants, desperately wanting to pound into him.

Sasuke does as he is told, leaning back against Narutos chest and positions his feet on the thick armrests before Naruto grips his thighs directly under his ass. Naruto executes long even thrust, his cock disappearing in Sasuke tight heat with skill, hitting the correct spot when Sasuke would thrust down and used the armrest to push himself back up till they set an even rhythm.

“Fu—ck S’uke.” Naruto moaned against Sasukes shoulder as the omega bounced on his cock, his breathing matching the alphas and sweat accumulating on both of their bodies.

“Nhhngg.” Sasuke threw his head back hitting the top of the chair, raising his hips until Narutos cock threatened to slip out before rolling his hips until the tip of the alphas cock slips inside his womb canal. The girth of Narutos cock stretched him when he was seated, the slight discomfort put right when the blonde rocked up into him.

Before he knew it, Naruto had grasped under his knees pushing them against his chest and scooted down more in the chair till he had enough leverage to pound into Sasuke. The chair scraped across the floor hitting the wall with how hard Naruto was ramming into his partner. Sasuke reached between his legs to pump his member, his head still back with closed eyes as Naruto rammed directly into his sweet spot. Slick gushed from his entrance wetting Narutos lap but he was too blissed to care at the moment.

“Hard—er” Sasuke begged, stroking himself faster and the heat pooled below at the same time Naruto answered his request. Their skin slapped together faster combined with the squelching sounds from the thick cock gliding in and out of him and his voice rang out in their suite. “Fuuuuuckk Naru.” He yelled, cum coating his chest but Naruto continued to pound into him. The tip of his cock grazing the entrance to his cervix and Sasuke clenched around him, urging him to release. “Yeeessssssss oh—gggod—fuck!”

“Im going to cum.” Naruto groaned against Sasuke shoulder, his brutal pace making it hard for Sasuke to answer but he nodded. His climax hit like a battering ram, intense pleasure washing over him completely as he buried his cock so deep inside the omegas canal it had Sasuke gasping and stroked himself till he came once more over his stomach. The pulsating muscles of his lover milking his cock for all he was worth. Turning his head into Sasuke neck, he kissed the delicate skin just below his ear and licked the sweat while they regained their breath.

Sasuke closed his eyes basking in the post orgasm that buzzed through his body and goosebumps that covered his skin at the lips that kissed his neck and shoulder.

“Im proud of myself.” Naruto said, kissing his earlobe.

“Wh—why is that.” Sasuke exhaled.

“I got you to cum three times.” He licked the shell of his ear and Sasuke shivered causing him to clench around Narutos member that was still embedded deep inside him. Naruto hissed and lifted Sasukes hips to slip out of him, a gush of slick and cum poured from his entrance as Naruto sat him back down on his lap.

“That’s because you fucked me hard.” Sasuke lowered his legs between Narutos opened ones, his eyes shifting to the left to side glance Narutos face. “Wanna do it again in the shower?”

At the sentence, Naruto was already picking him up once more and heading to the bathroom, groaning at the nibbles Sasuke was doing along his neck and ear. Sitting him on the cold counter the omega frowned, watching the alpha turn on the water and wait for it to warm up before picking him up once more and entering the shower, not letting go of him until Sasuke was standing. Stepping under the water he hummed at the hot water rushing over his body and relaxing his muscles.

He felt Naruto lean down to kiss the back of his neck, moving his hair to the side to continue his kisses along his shoulder and he turned around slowly only to press his lips to the alphas. Strong hands gripped his ass, fingers slipping between his cheeks to play with his entrance once more and he moaned against his lips, opening his mouth to press his tongue against the blonde.

“Pick me up.” Sasuke moaned at Naruto picked him up, pressing him against the curve glass wall of the shower. “Fuck me into the wall, alpha.” Sasuke grinned using ‘alpha’ for the first time and watching the expression on Narutos face change to a smirk. Arching his brow, Naruto embedded himself inside the omega and a gasp left the ravens lips, his eyes hooded with lust.

Naruto fucked Sasuke into the wall, not giving him time to catch his breath before slamming inside directly into his sweet spot. Tossing Sasuke up a little, Naruto hooked Sasukes legs over his arms and grabbed the handles behind Sasukes body ramming into him with force as Sasuke reached above him and hooked his fingers over the glass wall of the shower to keep himself up.

“Fuck ju—st like th—at.” Sasuke voiced, his moans of intense pleasure echoing off the bathroom walls. “Hard—er.” He begged, clenching his walls around Narutos cock and he dropped one hand to the alphas neck, fingers touching his hair time at the base of his neck when he angled his hips. “Ye—ss right the—re.” Sasuke jerked his head back against the glass.

“You look so sexy with my cock inside you.” Naruto moaned before Sasuke forced their lips together in a passionate kiss, his thrust brutal enough to bruise Sasukes ass.

“I love feeling your cock inside me.” Sasuke panted against Narutos lips “Oh fu—ck, keep going.” Sasuke pleaded, trying his best to match Narutos thrust. “Fu—ck yes, oh fuck i—cumming.” His grip on the back of Narutos neck tightened as did his insides, the water splashed between them and he released for the fourth time over his chest but Naruto didn’t stop, he continued to fuck Sasuke into the shower wall chasing his own orgasm.

“I love you.” Naruto breathed, jerking his hips forward one last time and released inside Sasuke, filling him to the brim and touched their foreheads together in a panting mess.

“I lo—ve you too.” Sasuke smiled, pressing their lips together and wrapping both of his arms around Narutos neck as the blonde pulled from him. His leg muscles quivers, threatening to buckle underneath him for a moment till he gained his composure and was able to stand correctly. His body shook against the alphas through their make out session under the falling water but Naruto held onto him. Caressing his sides and tugging lightly at his hair to move his head for teeth to clamp down but not hard enough to break the skin and the omega moaned below him.

“When are you going to allow me to mark you?” Naruto asked against his skin.

Sasuke chuckled, thinking if something quick, “Whenever you let me put something in your ass.”

Naruto stood to his full height laughing, “Ho—ho so never—alright.” He smiled, “I can live with that, just having the ring on your finger is enough for me, though your neck littered with bite marks is pretty sexy.”

Sasuke tilted his head to the side listening to Naruto ramble while he rinsed out the soap from his hair. In this position he was completely defenseless from his husband, who took it upon himself to start playing with his nipples and he bit the inside of his lip muffle the moan. He always had sensitive nipples since puberty and it only increased when he got his first heat. Sometimes even wearing a shirt when his heat cycle was supposed to appear would bother him.

“Something bothering you?” Naruto asked with a hitch in his voice, rubbing over the nub with his thumb.

Stepping back from shower head and quickly opening his eyes to see Narutos lopsided grin, fingers hovering in the air where Sasuke once stood. Covering his nipples from another attack, Narutos laughter rang out in the bathroom and he looked down as his cheeks heated up.

“I forgot how sensitive your nipples are.” He took a step forward but Sasuke opened the shower door and exited before Naruto could even think about pulling him back into the shower.

Grabbing the towel, he dried himself off and headed into the bedroom to get dress. Glancing at the balcony, his mouth hung open a little when he realized he threw the coffee cup over board this morning before their activities. Maybe the butler didn’t notice one of the mugs gone but he was still embarrassed to know that he dropped a mug that wasn’t his own into the ocean below. It was probably the home of a crab by now.

“Have you figured out what you want to do for the rest of the day?” Narutos voice startled him causing him to drop the towel that was around his waist. The alpha stopped, “What’s wrong?”

“I dropped that mug into the ocean this morning.” He worried.

“Really.” Naruto deadpanned and Sasuke nodded. “Im sure they have thousands more just like it, the cruise line isn’t going to miss one cup. As much as I like to stand here admiring your naked form, you are uh.” He glanced down at his crotch before shooting his gaze to the ceiling.

“Im what?” Sasuke asked, treading lighting across the carpet until he was close enough to brush against the growing problem under Narutos towel. Pulling the corner, the towel dropped to the floor around his feet and Narutos erection stood at attention. Nodding his head, Sasuke was impressed how quickly the recovery time was for his husband. His insatiable appetite was going to be the death of him but he grasped Narutos member in his hands, pumping slowly and grinning down at his cum leaking from the slit.

“You keep asking what I want to do today.” Sasuke looked up and pulled Naruto towards the bed by his cock gently, “How about we stay in this suite and you fuck me every time you get hard?”

Naruto moaned, “How about I make love to you every time I get hard?”

“That sounds much better.” Sasuke agreed.

////

Just as Naruto promised, he did make love to him every time he felt horny. To tease him throughout the day, Naruto would release a small burst of his pheromones to trigger his slick and at one point it wasn’t even Naruto who initiated their love making it was Sasuke but there were a few times when all Sasuke had to do was look in Narutos direction and his dick would instantly harden.  He enjoyed that Sasuke was able to rile him up like he did. Maybe it was just the alpha in him that wanted to satisfy his omega but whatever it was, Naruto wasn’t complaining.

He was closer to Sasuke than he had ever been. Like now, both of them were lying in bed. Sasukes head lying on his chest and his chest inhaled deep even breaths as he slept while Naruto watched Family Guy on the TV. Their passionate love making had halted to a stop when Sasuke passed out on him. He should have known that the omegas would be dead tired. He didn’t have the stamina he had.

They still had a day before they were to port back in the Northern Realms if the seas were as calm as they had been. One day for them to be completely alone with only each other.

Naruto looked down at the top of Sasukes head, eyes following the strands of hair that grew left before moving his hangs from his face and admiring his features. Even with the scar on his cheek, his face was still beautiful. His long eye lashes fluttering as his eyes rapidly moved under his lids from his dreams. His full lips were parted enough Naruto could see the bottom row of his front teeth.

He thought back to Sasuke asking if he wanted children and the answer was yes of course. He wanted everything with Sasuke. A house with the white picket fence, the three children running around in the yard being chase by their father and Sasuke watching from the kitchen window. He snorted trying to picture that. His childhood consisted of his mother trying to run after him and his father with a frying pan for not doing their chores, there was no way the white picket fence would ever be in his future.

“Why are you staring at me?” Sasuke asks sleepily, rolling over away from him and gets comfortable on the other side of the bed with a pillow but his foot was still draped over Narutos leg.

“I wasn’t.” Naruto answered, shutting off the TV and getting comfortable.

“Uh huh, go to sleep Naruto.” Sasuke yawned, drifting back into sleep.

Naruto rolled his eyes, reaching over lying his hand on Sasukes butt and gave him a small squeeze before falling asleep. Sasuke smiled.

////

The next morning, Sasuke woke up first. The hand on his ass had fallen off in the middle of the night once Naruto had rolled over and he smiled at the alphas back. Narutos fascination with his ass was becoming more and more nowadays now that they were comfortable with each other. Every chance he got he was touching his butt, a kind gesture he guessed. Slipping from the bed, their butler was setting the table for breakfast. A variety of breakfast foods but Sasuke always went for the bagel.

Blueberry with cream cheese that turned bitter when he would take a sip of coffee.

“Good morning Sebastian.” Sasuke greeted him, closing the bedroom door and tied the robe around his waist.

“Good morning Mr. Uzumaki.” He sat down the plate of meat and eggs Naruto always requested. “How was your rest?”

“Restful.” He chuckled.

“Good joke sir.” He laughed, “The captain stated this morning we are four hours out to the dock and we should arrive by 2:30pm.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” Sasuke sat his cup down blushing, “Sebastian, I wanted to apologize for my alphas behavior yesterday. It was partly my fault that he growled and ordered you out the way he did.”

“It is nothing Mr. Uzumaki.” He closed his eyes and gave him a small bow. “His order was quite civilized compared to others, so there is no need to apologize sir. You two are newlyweds and the passion of an alpha is high in the presence of their omegas. I see it very much in him when it comes to you.”

Sasuke still felt he should apologize for the way Naruto had said it. His voice had been so forceful that it had their butler running from their suite as if he had been set on fire. “How do you put up with guest with such patients?”

“Years of practice and breaking it down to just being one hell of a butler, Mr. Uzumaki.” He answered with a bow and took his leave.

“Years of practice huh?” Sasuke repeated in a small voice and downing the rest of his coffee. They still had four hour until the boat docked and they would be rushed to the airport to catch the plane that would take them back to Konoha. Last night before bed, Sasuke had already packed both of their suit cases and laid out the clothing they would be wearing home all the while avoiding Naruto teasing him about already taking up his wifely duties.

Opening the door to the bedroom, he chuckled at Narutos position in the middle of the bed. His legs spread out on the end of the bed with one underneath the sheet and the other uncovered. His arms above him under the pillows and his face was turned to the side, his nose buried into the pillow Sasuke had been using the entire time and his chest rose and fell deeply.  Slowing approaching the bed, Sasuke trailed his fingers up Narutos legs and smiled at the muscles twitching underneath his fingernails as he looked at the alphas lap.

_His stamina is fucking amazing._ Sasuke thought to himself, _God damn._

The omega licked his lips as he pulled back the sheet to reveal Narutos hard cock. The delicate flesh standing at attention, wet and leaking precum. Slick pooled between Sasukes cheeks wetting the panties he wore. The smell of Narutos arousal washed over his senses as he crawled up onto the end of the bed until he was kneeling between the blondes open legs. A small moan escaped the alphas throat when he turned his head to the side, his left hand coming from under the pillow to rest on chest and Sasuke tilted his head to the side reaching out to grasp Narutos member.

The omega shifted his hips to evade the slick leaking from his entrance. He had never felt this horny before by just seeing the alphas naked body. He wanted to impale himself on that weeping shaft, to have the head grazing his sweet spot and he mentally decided to do it. This man was his husband and he could ride him awake if he wanted too—right? Stripping himself of his clothing, Sasuke straddled Narutos waist and glanced at himself in the mirror above the desk at the end of the bed before looking over his shoulder at his husband behind him. He had noted that Naruto had seemed to love this position so he could see his ass bounce while he rode him.

Tucking his feet under Narutos sides, Sasuke wetting the alphas dick by sliding his ass over his groin to wet him with his slick. Just feeling his shaft glide over his entrance had Sasuke releasing a small moan. Arching up until his ass hovered over the alphas cock, Sasuke reached behind him, palming the alpha erection, pressing the head against his entrance and slowly rocked back. His body had recovered from the abuse of yesterday with his sleep but the fresh stretch burned just a little as he accommodated Narutos girth.

Leaning forward a bit, he rested his palms on the bed between the alphas open legs which would give Naruto the perfect view of his ass as he rode him once he woke. The anticipation of having Naruto wake up and see his cock disappearing into his omega caused a rush of slick to drench the alphas cock and gave Sasuke an easier time to ride him.

Throwing his head back Sasuke moaned and felt hands grip his hips, guiding his thrust evenly. The hips below him angled slightly to the left, the tip of his cock grinding into his prostate and the omega moaned out again, looking over his shoulder at his awoken alpha.

“Goo—od mor—ning.” Sasuke moaned, clenching his walls around his alphas cock in greeting.

“Fu—ck Sasuke.” Naruto moaned, gripping Sasukes hips a little tighter as he bucked up into the omegas tight heat. This was the perfect way to wake up in the morning and it was even more of a turn on knowing that Sasuke was the one who had started it. He always wanted to wake up like this now.

“Ima cum Naru—” Sasuke stroked his member and looked over his shoulder at Narutos nodding face. He curled his toes underneath Narutos side, his essence splattering over the bed sheets. The alpha followed a few thrusts later, forcing Sasuke down harder to sheath himself completely as he released deep inside him. The feeling of Narutos hot cum coating his walls sent a shiver through his body, the sweat cooling his overheating body and he collapsed on the bed between Narutos open legs trying to catch his breath.

“That was so good.” Sasuke panted into the sheets, lifting his hips and moaned as Narutos softened organ slid out of him. He kept his hips up, watching Narutos seed drip from his hole through his open legs onto the bed and he groaned at Naruto inserting two of his fingers to scoop out the rest. “Oh fu—ck”

“Want to go again?” Naruto asked in a teasing manner.

“Does your stamina never cease?” Sasuke asked, rising up on his hands and looked at the other from over his shoulder but Naruto was already kneeling behind him, hardened cock glistening in his hand as he pumped.

“Your sexy ass keeps me going.” Naruto pushed Sasuke back down on the bed until his back arched and his ass sticking out for him. Rubbing the tip between the omegas cheeks to tease his puckered entrance, Naruto moaned as he entered him once again.

“That feels so good.” Sasuke clenched the sheets in his hand, surprised he was even allowing Naruto to keep him in this position at all but he couldn’t deny the pleasure of Naruto thrusting into his cervix to the point he was probably bruised. The alpha had gripped Sasukes hip, angling his hips into his sweet spot with each thrust and Sasuke found himself drooling onto the white sheets below, allowing the alpha to do as he pleased. His body complied with his husband’s needs, drenching his lap with slick many times when he would pull out just to slam back inside.

His toes curled beside Narutos legs as the alpha reached down to grip his hair and pulled him from the bed so suddenly that Sasukes ass throbbed against Narutos cock.

“Fu—ck fuck, Ima cum.” Sasuke yelled out, releasing on the bed below him as his ass contracted around the girth of Narutos shaft. The alphas cock punished the entrance to Sasukes cervix through his orgasm until his husbands knot pushed inside him with a grunt, stretching his rim around the bulge and filling the omega with searing hot cum.

Releasing his hair, Sasuke dropped to the bed panted hard as his legs gave out and Naruto gently lowered both of them to the bed. The alpha panted harshly against his neck and lapped at his glands to sooth him, leaving a few kisses here and there for the omega to smile at. “I love this position.” Naruto breathed and sucked a hickey on Sasukes neck.

“Do you now.” Sasuke moaned, clenching his walls around the alphas knot.

“Fuck yes.” He hissed and thrusted further into Sasukes ass as he laced their fingers together and gathered him in his arms before rolling them in their side. A much better position than Naruto laying on top of him. They laid in each other arms waiting for Narutos knot to deflate and when he pulled from Sasukes ass, cum poured from his entrance and down his thighs. If they ever did decide to have children, Sasuke realized they had a very good chance of producing with the amount of cum Naruto released.

“I love you Sasuke.” Naruto nuzzled his neck.

With his eyes half closed Sasuke nodded, “I love you too.” He whispered, drifting off.

/////

“Im moving out.” Gaara says at breakfast a few days after Naruto and Sasuke returned from their honeymoon.

“What do you mean you are moving out?” Naruto asked, after chewing a bite of eggs.

“I already squared it away with Ino. She is going to let me take up the spare room in her house. You and Sasuke can stay here. Plus you two are newlyweds and I really don’t want to walk into you two fucking?” Gaara couldn’t look up at either of them since it had already happened. “Again.”

Sasuke thanked god his back was to the dining room table or Gaara would have seen the huge blush spread across his face. The day after they arrived back at the base, Naruto was moving a few boxes of Sasukes thing into his room and released a wave of his pheromones as he had entered the kitchen and Sasuke instantly jumped him. Completely unfair and now everytime Sasuke entered the kitchen, all he could see was him and Naruto fucking on the kitchen floor. He hasn’t been able to face Gaara for days since it happened.

“We swore to you it wouldn’t happen again.” Naruto pleaded with his friend, but Gaara shook his head.

“Im moving out Naruto.” Gaara firmly stated. “And there isn’t anything you can say to stop me.”

“We told you we were sorry.” Naruto pouted.

“That is still not going to change my mind.” Gaara shook his head as Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto on the other side of the table. “Im glad your back and to see you but I don’t want to walk into that.”

Sasuke sniffled beside Naruto, the alpha turning to look at him.

“Are you crying?” Gaara asked, feeling bad.

Sasuke saved his hand, “No, my allergies are messing with me since I have been back.” He wiped his nose with a napkin. “I miss the fresh air of Italy instead of this weather.”

“Yeah, we are in the rainy season.” Naruto nodded, draping his arm around Sasukes shoulder and pulled him towards him to kiss his temple. “But I agree with Sasuke, I miss Italy.”

“Sasuke told me you almost got struck by lightning.” Gaara laughed.

“You weren’t supposed to tell anyone.” Naruto removed his hand from Sasukes shoulder clearly offended.

“I couldn’t help it.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It was too funny to pass up.”

“He was a ditz in high school too.” Gaara shook his head. “Always causing and getting us in trouble. You know one time he almost set the school on fi—

“SHUT UP GAARA.” Naruto yelled over Gaara.

“Text it to me later.” Sasuke winked as the redhead nodded.

“We have a mission Monday.” Gaara finished his plate. “We are to be at the airfield at 0500.”

“So 0430 you mean.” Naruto laughed.

“Yep.” Gaara nodded, “Sasori is so anal about time.”

“So where are we headed?” Naruto asked, not caring that they were discussing mission information in front of his spouse but Sasuke noticed it. The look from Gaara across the table told him everything.

“You know I can’t tell you that with a civilian sitting across from us.” Gaara frowned at Sasuke, “Im sorry Sasuke, government orders you know.”

“It’s alright Gaara, I get it.” He nodded. “Secret military if you tell me you will have to kill me, I get it.” He laughed, “Naruto was telling me that entire time we were on our honeymoon.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t try to throw him off the boat.” Gaara took his plate to the sink.

“He tried.” Naruto answered before Sasuke, “But he stopped when I told him he wasn’t on my life insurance plan yet and that mom would get everything.”

“I had many chances to knock him over the balcony of our suite but I always stopped myself.” Sasuke took a sip of his coffee. “Maybe I should have put you on my life insurance policy while we were away, one call to Itachi and it could have been done.”

“Remember Gaara if I ever come up missing—

“No one would miss you.” Gaara cut him off.

“—If I ever come up missing Gaara, Sasuke it the one who did it.” Naruto glared at his friend, “Asshole.”

“If you don’t tell anyone I will split the money with you Gaara.” Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows at the redhead.

“I’ll try to remember that.” He looked up through the living room window. “The movers are here already, damn. I told them noon. The fucking military never listens.” He threw his hands up in the air and met the two others at the door. Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the kitchen, watching them bring down the boxes and furniture from Gaara room and load the back of the truck. With a glance at Naruto, Sasuke could see the sadness pooling in those blue eyes with each box they took down. The omega understood the sadness, Naruto and Gaara had lived together for years with being in the same unit. They were always together.

“You can go help if you want.” Sasuke nudged him with a small sniffle, he hated his nose right now. “I’ll clean up the kitchen.”

“Are you sure?” Naruto sat his cup down.

“Yes im sure.” Sasuke shoved him a little, “Go.”

Sasuke stared at Narutos back as he slipped his shoes on and headed up stairs to help Gaara. Blowing his nose in a tissue and threw it away after cursing his nose, he washed his hands and began cleaning the small mess he had made. His brother had had the same look in his eyes when they were taking Sasukes things from his room and loading the moving truck as well. He even gave him a lingering tight hug he hadn’t received since the death of his parents which threw him off. His brother had been actually sad to have him leave.

The back door opening suddenly had Sasuke jumping, dropping the mug he was washing back into the dish water and splattering bubbles onto his apron. Glancing over his shoulder, Kiba stood in the doorway, drenched in sweat and fresh mud on his legs.

“Sasuke, what is going on?” He panted.

“Im washing dishes?” He answered confused.

“I can see that, im talking about that.” He pointed to the truck. “Noone told me anyone was moving. Did you kick Naruto out already?”

Sasuke chuckled, “No, I didn’t kick Naruto out already. Gaara is moving in with Ino to give us space apparently.”

“No it’s because he didn’t want to catch you two fucking on the kitchen floor again.” Kiba blurted.

Sasuke blushed, looking away just as quick. _Does everyone know about that?_ “You can go help them if you wish. Just don’t dirty my floor with your muddy ass shoes.” He warned.

“You sound like Hinata when you say that.” He laughed, leaving out the back door and rounding the house to the front.

By noon, all of Gaara’s things were packed into the truck and ready for the five minute drive a few blocks over to unload. Naruto opted out to help with the unload telling them Sasuke and he had appointment with Konan which they did. Sasuke told him they would get a matching tattoo once they returned and Naruto wasted no time in calling her and setting up the appointment. Was he nervous—a little? He had never thought about getting a tattoo before with Naruto having plenty for the both of them.

“Are you ready?” Naruto asked after Sasuke blew his nose.

“Yeah im ready.” He answered, grabbing a package of Kleenexes and headed to the truck. He blew his nose three more times before they pulled into the parking lot at the back of the parlor. He turned the truck off and glanced at Sasuke blow his nose once more into a tissue as he scraped the used ones into a small trash can he had in the truck with a pen off the center console.

“Are you sure you aren’t sick?” Naruto asked, hating to see Sasukes nose so red. “Allergies can become a head cold or worse.”

“It’s just allergies I swear.” Sasuke sighed and quickly inhaled. “I can’t breathe in through my nose.”

“If this last all weekend, you need to head to the doctor.” Naruto opened his door and climbed out with Sasuke following suit. “I can make an appointment with Tsunade to see you if you like.”

“I would rather just go to Nagato. He already had my chart and history plus I don’t have to wait for appointment. I can just show up.” He smirked.

“Was he that one weird guy at our wedding with the blood red hair and purple eyes?” Naruto asked, holding the door open for Sasuke.

“The very one.” Sasuke nodded, looking around the lobby of the parlor. “This is where you got all your tattoos?”

“Yep.” Naruto nodded as Pein emerged from the back with a pocky stick hanging from his mouth. He gave a huge smile at the blonde alpha, quickly eating the stick and pulled Naruto into a huge hug. “When did you get back?”

“Two weeks ago.” Pein released him, “I’ve been waiting to see your blonde mop in this shop getting another damn tattoo. You’re going to become addicted.”

“He’s already there.” Sasuke huffed with a smile, feeling more like shit than he did that morning. He really hoped he wasn’t getting sick and if Naruto jinxed him. He was going to kill him.

“Is this the wife?” Pein smiled, sidestepping Naruto and pulled the omega into a hug.

“Yes this is my spouse.” Naruto nodded, tilting his head to the side as his cousin let go. “Sasuke this is my cousin Pein.”

“Sasuke was his name.” Pein nodded taking a step back. “You used to work at the coffee shop down the street didn’t you?”

Sasuke nodded. “Yes I did.”

“I remember you now. You always had an attitude when I ordered.” Pein laughed.

“That’s because you reminded me of him.” He pointed to Naruto. “A dobe.”

“Im not an idiot like him.” Pein answered, knowing exactly what that meant.

“You speak Japanese?” Naruto questioned and Pein nodded.

“ _Sasuke and I could have a whole conversation about you and you would never know.”_ Pein smiled.

“I think I like him even more now.” Sasuke chuckled, looking behind Naruto at the woman with a white flower in her hair.

“Still have those beefy arms I see lover boy.” She announced and hugged him. “It’s good to see you again Sasuke. Yalls wedding was off the hook. ”

“Konan, you changed your flower.” He smiled at her.

“It’s summer why not.” She ushered for them to follow her.

Naruto laced their fingers together and followed Konan to the first cubby that she had already set up. She went over a little of the process with Sasuke, informing him about healing and staying out of pools for three weeks. Since it was his first, she even included a bottle of tattoo goo for him but told Naruto he had to pay for his bottle.

“So what design are we doing?” Konan asked and pulled out her sketch book.

“Sasuke actually came up with the idea to have the Uzumaki swirl inside the Uchiha fan.” Naruto pulled out his phone and handed it to Konan. They sat in silence for a few minutes watching Konan sketch the design before she sat his phone down and turned the pad around for them to see.

“That looks amazing.” Sasuke smiled, “And you did that in a span of ten minutes.”

“It’s clean and simple, now I will tell you the white is going to hurt the most so I will try and get it done quickly.” Konan handed Naruto his phone back.  “The swirl on Narutos stomach took me twenty minutes to design but forty to put on him because he wouldn’t stop moving.”

“It tickled.” Naruto answered, defending himself and Konan rolled her eyes.

“So who is going first?” She asked while she transferred the sketch to the stencil paper.

“I will.” Naruto squeezed Sasukes fingers and leaned over giving him a kiss on the temple. Taking off his shirt and grinning at Sasuke who was ogling his chest, he took a seat in the chair and pointed to his chest just above his heart. “I want it here.”

“Are you sure you want it there.” Sasuke knits his brows, halfway to keep from sneezing and to show concern with where his husbands wants the tattoo.

“Yes, I want it over my heart so I always have a piece of you with me when I leave on my missions.” Naruto smiled at a blushing Sasuke.

“You’re such a sap.” Konan took a seat and placed the stencil where Naruto had pointed. Peeling the paper back, Naruto took the hand mirror she handed him and he nodded. “That is where you want it for sure because once I start im not stopping, Nardo.”

“I am sure that is where I want it.” Naruto nodded, letting the mirror down in his lap.

“Okay.” Konan nodded and started up the machine.

Sasuke approached the chair and laced their fingers together when Naruto reached for his hand. It’s not like he hadn’t ever seen a tattoo before. Naruto had plenty of them. The wording across his back, the armor going down both of his shoulders, the weird looking smiley face in his armpit and the swirl on his stomach. He had never seen on getting done before. The buzz of the gun shot the ink inside the skin so fast it didn’t look like it was touching him.

“Do you have any feeling in your pectoral muscle?” Konan asked, wiping the excess white ink off his chest and turned the gun off. “You didn’t flinch or jerk at all.”

“That’s the military training I go through.” Naruto wiggled his brows.

“He’s not lying” Pein commented in passing towards the front.

“You’re a freak.” Konan chuckled. “But so it Pein so I can defiantly tell you two are cousins.”

“Where is your restroom?” Sasuke asked Konan.

“Its down that hallway, third door on the right.” She answered, “Take you time, I still need to reset for you.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss and headed out of the room as the bell over the door dinged and Pein greeted someone.

Naruto stood from the chair and admired the tattoo in the mirror next to the door. He turned right and then left admiring the piece from both sides and smiled. He loved how Konan made the skin around it look torn and jagged as if the fan was tearing out of his chest. The swirl inside circled right throughout the entire piece just as he asked.

“Naruto.” A voice pulled him from the mirror to glance in the doorway.

He hadn’t seen him since the last time they video chatted more than a year ago. His blonde hair pulled into the half pony tail is always was in and his bangs shielded the left side of his face. There was a hollowness in those blue eyes when they locked with Narutos and he noticed how his clothing hung off his frame as if he had lost weight.

“Hello—Deidara.” Naruto greeted him, “How have you been?”

“Managing.” He answered inhaling the alphas scent and noticing something else. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh im here with my spouse to get matching tattoos.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had picked this day with Konan because she said he wouldn’t be in and they didn’t have to do this awkward conversation that was going on.

“You—you’re married.” Deidara asked in a small voice and looked down at Narutos wedding band, shoulders dropping.

“Yes I am married. I got married June 7th.” He answered, hearing the bathroom door opened down the hall.

“To wh—” Deidara's voice trailed off as he looked down the hallway at the person. The vision of the person came into view from the dim lights of the hallway and Deidara bit his quivering lip. It was the same person from the café Naruto had defended a while back. “I see.” He nodded, taking a step back to his cubby across from Konan's. “I wish you and him the best.” He opened the door to his work station and slipped through.

“That was awkward.” Konan muttered as Naruto turned towards her, a wipe in her hand.

“You told me he wasn’t working today.” Naruto whispered as she wiped the tattoo before gooing it.

“He wasn’t supposed too.” She frowned and taping the plastic wrap over it. “I guess he changed his mind. No pool water.”

“You tell me that every single time I get one.” Naruto chuckled, shivering at Sasuke touching his bare back once he entered the room. “Are you ready for your own Sasuke?”

“Yeah I think I am.” He smiled, taking off his shirt and handing it to Naruto. “I want it between my shoulder blades.”

“Are you sure?” Konan asked surprised. She had tattooed many people in her career but never a first timer who wanted it literally on their spine.

“I want it in a place that only Naruto will be able to see it.” He answered her, straddling the seat and stuck his ass out a little for his husband.

“Okay.” She breathed and took a seat behind him. “You’re tougher than you look.”

Throughout the session, Naruto watched Sasukes expression and held his hand. He felt a little squeeze here and there when Konan would ink over his spine but he took the session better than he thought he would. The nerves had crept up on him at the end of Narutos finished piece but with the step away he was able to reset himself and go through with it. Admiring the work in the mirror at the end, Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. It looks exactly like Narutos.

“You did a wonderful job Konan.” Sasuke praised her.

“I can’t believe you didn’t flinch.” She commented with a laugh and taped the plastic to his back. “You either have a high pain tolerance or you and my cousin are into some real kinky shit.”

“Not yet.” Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke blushed and put his shirt back on, “No—no we aren’t.”

“Im sure you are just keeping it for the bedroom.” Konan smiled, following them out into the main lobby. Pein took Narutos card and ran the charge through as Konan was giving Sasuke instructions on how to sterilize his back. No pools, hot tubs or saliva and for that one she looked at Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders at her.

Sasuke thanked Konan once more and waved to Pein as they left. They both froze at the door opening to Deidaras cubby. He had been cooped up since Konan had started on Sasukes tattoo and she had noticed Naruto taking glances at the door.

“He’s gone, you can come out now.” Pein announced, stuffing the receipt into the draw and Deidara joined them in the lobby.

“What was he doing here?” Deidara asked, but his voice was rough as if he had been crying.

“I suppose getting a tattoo.” Pein answered, “Since this is a tattoo parlor.”

“I don’t want to hear your smart ass remarks Pein.” He looked to Konan, knowing that she would understand him better. “He’s fucking married, to that twat who works at the café no less.”

“He’s a school teacher actually.” Pein corrected him.

“You’re not helping Pein.” Konan shook her head.

“He ignored all my letters, all my calls and even avoided me at all cost when he returned.” His sadness turned into anger. “Was he dating him before he came back from Qatar?”

“I don’t think so.” Pein said, feeling threatened. “They got together when he came back from what he told me.”

“He and I were together for almost two—

“Dei I don’t know why you are so mad about it.” Konan interjected and he stopped pacing to stare at her, “It happened over a year ago, there is nothing to be done. Naruto is married to Sasuke now and you are dating whoever you want without being tied down and besides you really should feel superior.”

Deidara tilted his head to the side not understanding her meaning.

“You have the one thing that Sasuke will never have?” She smirked.

“And what exactly is that?” He arched a brow.

“His virginity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final part of their honeymoon is done. They had wild kinky sex! Got caught fucking by Gaara on the kitchen floor and got matching tattoos. Now i have caught people having sex before so i can say from experience that its the most awkward thing in the world. You dont know how to face them. 
> 
> But any who, how did everyone like the chapter. Those of you who wanted to see Deidara again got their wish but after this one he disappears lol. Pein and Konan come up again though so do not worry. 
> 
> So on Periscope i had thought about uploading the last chapter today but i have changed my mind because there is a few things i needed to go back and fix so it will not be posted until the 11th. So I do apologize for that but do not fret it will be uploaded the 11th between 530 and 630 in the morning. Central time. 
> 
> Now for a little more exciting news from me. I have had a story in my head and i have went over it with Franbunny many times, well i have finally sat down, planned it out and began writing it as of last Friday. Now i do not know have a set date on when i will post it but i am aiming for the teaser to be up by May 1st and then i will work out a posting schedule for the rest of it. I hope my readers will be just as excited about the potential new story as I and Fran are! :D  
> Sam


	25. Surprise!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is sent out on another mission.   
> Sasuke learns about the bet between Hinata and Karin.  
> Something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd.

Naruto throws his duffel bag over his shoulder that Monday morning in the living room thirty minutes before he is actually supposed to leave. He tried not to wake Sasuke as he left their bed but the omega shivered with a cough and rolled over to see Naruto getting dressed in his uniform. In an instant Sasuke was up out of the bed with the realization that Naruto was actually leaving for a mission.

During dinner the previous day, Naruto had kept his mission on the down low seeing how it affected Sasukes mood but he was only supposed to be gone two weeks. Three at the most and Naruto told Sasuke that Hinata was right next door since she had moved in with Kiba over the weeks they had been gone. They were just surprised that Shikamaru didn’t complain about it but then again he was just too lazy to care.

“When are you supposed to be back?” Sasuke asked through a groggy voice wrapping the entire comforter from their bed around him more in the middle of the living room.

“July 9th is when im supposed to return but don’t count your chickens.” He answered, gathering Sasuke in his arms and nuzzling his neck. “I won’t be gone long. Don’t forget you have a doctor’s appointment with Nagato at 9.”

“I know.” He coughed and hugged Naruto back. “I know.

“Email me when you are done okay.” Naruto cupped his cheek and kissed him, not caring about the sickly morning breathe he was sporting.

“I will do not worry.” Sasuke returned his kiss and walked him to the front door. “I love you.”

“I love you too Sasuke.” He gave him one last kiss before heading out the door and towards the car that was waiting. Gaara and Kiba waved to Sasuke from the back of the van as Naruto hopped into the passenger seat and gave Sasuke one last glance.

“I swear to god if he dies, im going to bring him back and beat the shit out of him.” Sasuke said to himself and shuts the door. The tension between his shoulders had only increased over the past two days and the cough became nasty. Greenish yellow phlegm now came with the cough and Sasuke felt like he was going to die. His fever had spiked so high yesterday Naruto sent him to bed and brought him chicken noodle soup but he wasn’t hungry.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs he debated whether or not he wanted to go up them but opted for the couch for the remainder of his sleep. Just like everything else in the house, there was a combine scent of Gaara and Naruto that comforted him as he laid down and hugged a pillow to his chest under the blanket. He hadn’t even been married two months and Naruto was already leaving. He had just gotten used to the alphas presence around him and then he was gone just like that but his brain was too tired to think of anything else. Closing his eyes Sasuke drifted back to sleep on the couch.

///

“Congratulations.” Nagato said entering the exam room with his clipboard and a small white bag that held his medication. “You have a head cold and an upper respiratory tract infection.”

Sasuke covered his mouth as he coughed, “A head cold and an upper respiratory tract infection. How the fuck.” He groaned.

“I don’t know either seeing as its summer.” Nagato handed him the bag. “But I have already had your prescriptions filled. You have a bottle of penicillin which you will take twice a day for ten days and a bottle of cough syrup. The good stuck.” He wiggled his eye brows. “It will make you drowsy so do not take it in the morning. You can get over the counter medication for the cough and to break up the mucus in your lungs but I would suggest the cough syrup in the evening to help you sleep.”

“Am i—am I contagious?” Sasuke asked, looking into the bag. He knew he wasn’t going anywhere for the rest of the summer except to visit Kushina and Hinata and maybe Karin if she wasn’t busy.

Nagato shook his head, “No you aren’t surprisingly since you said your fever broke this morning.”

“My confidence in you as a doctor is dwindling. I hope you know that.” Sasuke frowned and placed the paper bag into his messenger bag. “I might change health care providers.”

“Now you are just breaking my heart Sas.” Nagato laughed. “Do I need to beg for you to stay?”

“Now I am defiantly changing providers. Military doctors as just as knowledgeable as you are. Maybe I should have went to this Tsunade woman Naruto has been talking about.” Sasuke got down from the table. He still needed to go see his brother and he knew he would be up there a while.

“You break my heart Sasuke.” Nagato walked him to the elevator. “Remember at the end of August you need to come back to me so I can replace your implant.”

“I have it marked down in my phone.” Sasuke stepped into the elevator. “Thank you for the medicine.”

“Not a problem.” He waved, “See ya Sasuke.”

“Bye Nag.” Sasuke smirked as the doors shut.

He clears his throat a few times at his brother’s floor, the door opening to the short haired brunette that Itachi had said was Rin and he was correct about the pretty purple birthmarks on her cheeks. They looked like Kiba’s actually. He covered his mouth as he took a step off the elevator and coughed. She ushered him forward, giving him a small smile and opened the door to Itachis office. For it being 11 in the morning, he didn’t expect his brother to be kicked back in his desk chair with a folder over his face and a light snore looming in the air. Is this really what his brother did? Did he really come to work just to sleep?

Picking up the decorative book on his way to the desk, Sasuke held the book out in the middle of his brother’s desk and loosened his grip, squeezing his eyes as the book connected with a loud boom. Itachi sprang from his chair, folder falling to the floor.

“No I don’t think we should do that.” He blurted out at no one.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Sasuke chuckles to hide his cough and took a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“I was just resting my eyes.” Itachi turned to the voice with a frown.

“Sleeping on the job huh?”

Sitting down Itachi glared at his brother. “What are you doing here? Our lunch isn’t until tomorrow.”

“I had a doctor’s appointment with Nag. I have an upper respiratory tract injection and a head cold.”

Itachi scooted from his desk.

“Im not contagious.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Im not even running a fever, jeeze. You’re so paranoid.”

“With all the bratiness aside. How was your honeymoon and when did you get back?” He asks, bending over to pick up the folder on the floor and set it on his desk.

“Our honeymoon was great. The resort you picked was amazing, I was very impressed.” Sasuke sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. “We came home last Friday. Kushina picked us up from the airport and we had dinner before she drove us on base.”

“Those military guys who moved your stuff were assholes.”

“You think the bagel guy who doesn’t spread the cream cheese right is an asshole too.” Sasuke tried to laugh but he coughed instead. “They were quite nice to me and Naruto, maybe they just know you’re a pain in the ass to deal with or they were just afraid of Naruto.”

“It was probably Naruto.” He eyed his brother, “How did you get sick?”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, “Beats me. Naruto force fed me chicken noodle soup last night.”

“It wasn’t ramen.” Itachi laughed.

“If it would have been ramen I would have pretended to be asleep.” He answered, sniffling a little.

“Well I am glad you enjoyed your honeymoon, how was the boat? Im thinking of taking a cruise to get out of this city for a while.” He asked.

“I didn’t know our suite came with a butler.” He answered and his brother’s eyes widened a little, “He came in and surprised the hell out of me and Naruto. Im sure if Naruto would have had his gun he probably would have shot him.”

“It came with a butler.” Itachi tilted his head with a nod, “It didn’t say that on the website. Maybe I miss read it. Naruto sent me a picture of this weird looking chair and said he wanted one and that maybe I would know where to get one.”

“Weird chair?” Sasuke knitted his brows. “Does it look like a bunch of rolls?”

Itachi nodded.

“Don’t you dare?” Sasuke warned but the look on his brother’s face already told him his answer.

“I bought two. They look very comfortable, Naruto can’t have his until his birthday though.” Itachi winked.

“Sometimes you’re as bad as he is.” Sasuke coughed as his phone buzzed three times in a row.  

“Says the one who went and got a tattoo.” Itachi grinned and Sasuke’s head shot up mid cough. “Hinata has a big mouth but I am glad you decided to come out of your comfort zone and get one. It’s a step up. What is of anyway?”

“It’s the Uchiha fan with the Uzumaki circle inside it.” He answered, feeling the phone buzz again.

“Awe isn’t that sweet.” Itachi teased as Sasuke stood up, “Wait—wait I need to speak to you about something.”

“If you are just going to tease me,” He coughed, “Im leaving. Hinata is blowing up my phone as we speak.”

“No im done teasing you.” Itachi answered. “While you were gone I was able to hold a board meeting about your inheritance. Wait before you groan and start getting all pissy, they said since you are married they will release 75% of it into a joint bank account with you and Narutos name on it and the other remaining 25% will be giving to any children you and Naruto decide to have in the future.”

“And what does my inheritance add up to all together?” Sasuke asked.

“8.2 billion.” Itachi replied.

“Switch them.” He said.

“Switch them.” Itachi arched a brow.

Sasuke nodded, “25% will go to me and Naruto as a wedding present from the company and the 75% will go to any children Naruto and I decide to have, that is the only way I will accept.”

Itachi nodded to him, opening the folder on his desk and switching the numbers in front of his brother before sliding the paper across the desk towards him. Sasuke sniffled a few times, reading over the paper and picked up the pen from the desk. Signing his name on the X at the bottom and handing the paper back to Itachi.

“I feel like I just signed my life away.” Sasuke frowned.

“You probably are.” Itachi laughed, “Well 25% of it anyway.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.” Sasuke shook his head and looked at his phone as he stood up. “I will see you tomorrow for lunch.”

“I will see you tomorrow.”

////

“Thank god you are home!” Hinata yelled from her porch, quickly switching to his porch by a step that evening.

“You have been blowing up my phone all day, I had to return home or you would have tracked me down like an animal.” He laughed, parking his Camaro next to Narutos truck. Grabbing his medication at the last minute he closed the door and headed up to the porch where Hinata was waiting. Unlocking the door, she followed him into the house and took a seat on the couch. Glancing down at the comforter Sasuke had forgotten to take up stairs.

“Where were you?” She asked as he sat his medicine down.

“I had a doctor’s appointment today and needed to run a few errands.” He answered, “I have a head cold and an upper respiratory tract infection. Two pills a day for ten days and cough syrup.” He pulled the bottle out and inspected the flavor. “Damnit its grape.”

“You aren’t contagious are you?” Hinata asked and Sasuke shook his head.

“My fever broke last night.” He sat down a seat away from her in the corner of the sectional and covered himself with his alphas blanket he had taken back upstairs yet. More for smell rather than he was cold. “I was sweating so bad last night that Naruto actually pushed me away.”

“I wish Kiba would do that to me.” She laughed, “He clutched me like a fucking pillow and I can’t move.”

“You are getting side tracked. What was so SOS that you needed to rush home for?” he asked, covering his socked feet with the blanket and cradled his tea with both hands.

“Okay you have to promise not to judge me.” She began and stood up in the middle of his living room. The concern look on her face had Sasuke leaning back against the couch and looking everything but her face as he tried to think of anything he could judge her for but when he came up with nothing he clicked his tongue and said.

“Okay.”

“Promise me.” She panicked.

“I promise.” Sasuke nodded quickly, clutching his tea cup tighter as he took a small sip. The hotness of the tea soothed his irritated throat from all the coughing.  He had never seen Hinata act this way, whatever it was, it was something important.

Hinata took a deep breath. “I think I—I think I may be pregnant.”

Sasuke spit is tea all over the blanket. _Damnit now I have to wash it._ “You what.” He cocked his head to the side, asking.

She exhaled, “I think I might be pregnant. The week—like the first week you and Naruto went on your honeymoon, I was to change implants and you know when we change implants we have to go through a heat cycle to regulate ourselves and well I got mine in Kiba’s house. Shika had already left to Temari’s and Kiba was out training so I barricaded myself in his room for the first two days and I text him telling him not to come home. So he stayed here.”

“Is that why the couch smells so funny.” Sasuke tried to get her to laugh but she didn’t.

“Sasuke.” She warned.

“Im sorry, continue.”

“It worked for the first two days until I called him on the third and it jumped tracks from there.” She ran her hand through her hair, “He came over and we had wild, crazy hardcore sex with no rubbers in sight.” She sat back, “Like I was filled to the brim with his—

“LALALALALA I don’t want to hear that.” Sasuke interrupted her.” I don’t want to hear that.”

“Sorry.”

“Have you inserted a new one?” He asked.

“No I haven’t.” She answered. “I haven’t taken a test either before you ask.”

“So how do you even know that you are?” He asked, his tea breath crossing the small space between them and she turned up her nose.

“Will you please breathe the other way?” She asked, “Everything I eat makes me nauseous, everything I smell makes me nauseous. Your tea makes me want to vomit.”

“The only way we will know is if you take a test.” Sasuke suggested. “And don’t look at me because I don’t have one here.”

Hinata handed her phone to Sasuke, “Call Karin to have her bring one over.”

“Why are you making me call her?” He covers his mouth with the blanket and coughs.

“Because you will get less crap seeing as you are married.” She thrusted the phone at him once more before putting it on speaker phone. “It’s calling her.”

“Fuck.” Sasuke took the phone.

_“Hello.” Karin answered the phone. “Hinata what’s going on girlie?”_

“It’s Sasuke not Hinata.” He said, “Hey I know we are supposed to hang out tonight at my house but—

  _“You aren’t canceling on me are you?” She said, a slight echo and they realized she was in the car. “Im already on my way and ready to hear about your spicy honeymoon.”_

“No, im just needing to ask a favor before you come over is all.” Sasuke glared at Hinata removing the phone from his ear as Karin yelled at some driver.

_“Sure what is it? Liquor?” She chuckled. “I could use a drink.”_

“No—no nothing like that. I was wondering if you could drop by the store and pick up a test.” He said quickly.

_“A test, what kind of test?” Her voice lowered. “Like a drug test, a math test. What kind of test we talking about here Sas.”_

“Like a pregnancy test.” He answered, Hinata and him exchanging a look at the sound of breaks squealing on the other end of the phone.

_“Are you fucking kidding me?” She practically yelled into her car mic. “I knew it.”_

Sasuke shook his head before realizing she couldn’t see him, “No im not kidding you.”

_“Hinata owns me fifty dollars.” She laughed, “We took a bet that you would come back pregnant.”_

“No bitch you own me fifty because it’s probably me who is knocked up.” Hinata finally spoke. “Just get it and come to Sasukes house. I’ll pay you back when you get here.” Hinata took the phone and hung up.

“Did you two really make a bet?” Sasuke glared at her.

“Oh don’t act so surprised.” Hinata took her phone back, “Ino, Gaara, Kisame and Shika have a bet to see who gets marked first. You or me.”

“It’s going to be you.” Sasuke sniffled and wiped his nose on the blanket as Hinata laughed.

“Might as well be.” She leaned back and protruded her still flat belly. “I might already be half way there.”

Sasukes, eyes glanced down at her stomach and pictured a bump there. “Kiba has a huge head. Oh god your child is going to have a huge head too. Im so sorry Hina.”

“Oh god your right.” She laid down with her head on Sasukes lap and he began playing with her hair, surprised to see it down. “I haven’t told Kiba but he keeps getting really close to me and sniffing my like I have changed scents.”

“Do you think he suspects?” Sasuke questioned, watching the TV go to another program.

“I think he does but he just doesn’t want to tell me.” She sighed.

“Maybe he is just nervous to ask.” Sasuke looked down at her. “Naruto told me that Kiba’s mother was a wretched women who used to beat him when he would ask a question—maybe that is why he hasn’t asked.”

“If I am—how do you think I should tell him?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“How far along do you think you are?” Sasuke questioned, running his hand through her hair.

“Three weeks to a month.” She answered. “I wouldn’t want to tell him over a text message or an email while he is gone. I would want to tell him face to face so I can see his reaction. Maybe over a dinner or something.”

“A private dinner.” He said, watching the headlights pull into his driveway. “Karin is here.”

Hinata sat up as Karin came through the front door. A bag full of goodies on her arm and Sasuke cocked his head to the side trying to figure out the boxes that were pressed against the plastic. She sat down between him and Hinata, the plastic bag nesting in her lap as she looked between both of them. The silence in the house was eerie. A small silent pack between all of them to not speak until Hinata held out her hand.

“Give me one.” She ordered.

“I bought two brands.” She answered, “There is Clear-blue and First response.”

“Clear-blue.” She stated as Karin fetched the box out and handed it to her.

The beta and omega remained on the couch as Hinata took post in the bathroom under the stairs. They both chuckled at Hinata yelling at the stick and how other people did this without peeing on their hand in the process which had the other two looking at each other confused.

“Did you two really think it was going to be me?” Sasuke asked Karin after a minute. 

She shrugged her shoulders playfully. “You would have bet on me or her if we were the ones to get married first.”

“With how wild you say Juugo is in the bedroom, im surprised you aren’t.” Sasuke coughed into his blanket.

“Not funny.” Karin’s face dropped.

“Still having problems?” He asked and she nodded. “Are you two on a break?”

She shook her head, “No, he just chooses to ignore me.” A sigh, “Oh your ex told me to tell you congratulations and that he hopes that you have found your happiness.”

“Kimimaro?” Sasuke knitted his brows, forgetting he even had an ex. “Wow.”

“He was very surprised tha—

“FUCK—NO.” Hinata yelled from the bathroom. “GOD—DAMNIT.”

“I guess we all found our answer.” Karin said, getting her wallet out from her bag and pulled out the money.

Exiting the bathroom with the covered stick in hand, tears streamed down her cheeks and dropped onto her shirt. She nodded her head and showed them the stick, the screen blinking ‘pregnant’ repeatedly. Even though he was coughing, Sasuke got up and hugged his friend. The news not something she wanted but it was inevitable now and she was stuck.

“Auntie Karin has a nice ring to it.” Karin sat the bag beside her on the couch and stood up as well. From the other side of a crying Hinata, Karin wrapped her arms around her as well and hugged her. “Look at her being all emotional. I like it.”

“Shut up Karin.” Hinata continued to sobbed.

////

Covered in nothing but dirt and mud, Naruto sat back against Kiba in the darkness. Their backs pressed against one another as they panted. The darkness of the forest covered their position from any enemies that could be lurking. They still had three miles to go before the rendezvous point that they could remember and the body they were dragging behind them was weighing them down.

“We still have two miles to go...i think.” Kiba groaned, leaning his head back against Narutos. “At least I think we still have two miles, being out here for almost a week with nothing has left me clouded.”

“Well if that dumbass wouldn’t have ran we wouldn’t be out here.” Naruto kicked at the lifeless body next to him. “At least they stopped firing at us.” Naruto chuckled, “For now.” He looked over at the blood gushing from his deltoid. Sasuke was going to kill him for getting shot but he was more pissed that his tattoo was fucked up with a bullet hole now.

“Did you dig that bullet out?” Kiba asked, looking up at the night sky. “Fuck he is starting to stink to high heavens.”

“My fingers are too big, im doing to need Ino to do it.” He answered, jerking his head towards the voices creeping up on them. “I know he is but we gotta move Kibs.” He raised his gun at the footsteps to his left.

“Don’t shoot.” Suigetsu voice rung out as he held up his hands. “Radio contact has been cut off and I followed your scent.”

“It’s dark as fuck out here, you almost got shot.” Naruto stood up, glaring down at the other alpha.

“I think im going to ask Hinata to marry me.” Kiba blurted, falling back into the mud.

“This is not the damn time Kiba.” Naruto said pushing Suigetsu out of the way of a flying bullet.

“Fuck, they found us.” He growled and hoisted the body from the swamp floor over his shoulder and took off North. “Have you seen anyone else?”

“I don’t know.” Suigetsu answered, following beside the blonde alpha at the same speed. “Kisame was beside me a few days ago but after I turned he disappeared. I’ve been wondering out here for days. This place is playing fucking tricks on me.”

“Fuck—fuck.” Naruto growled, adjusting the weight over his shoulders and glanced down at his watch. They still had a mile and a half until base, the high cement walls and gun turrets would take out anyone and anything that didn’t have a chip in that the machines could sense. This was the last time he was going on a mission like this. “Days? We have been out here for more than a week.”

“Oh fuck.” Suigetsu whined, hating the detailed of this mission. “Im going crazy.”

Escorting a higher up in the Iranian government to a safe house in the lower mashes was supposed to be a short mission until the convoy was ambushed ten miles from the rendezvous point. Dust and dirt clouded their vision as the truck had flipped from a single land mine that activated by the passenger tire. The entire front end of the second truck destroyed when the hunk of metal piled on top of one another. Naruto could barely register what had happened until Kisame was yelling through the ringing in his ears that the government official was running in the opposite way of the drop off point.

He had felt Kiba grab his pack and drag him through the lingering debris in the air towards the sound of panicked footsteps and heavy breathing before throwing both of them to the ground. Blood from the wound in the back of the man head spattered across both of their faces. Had the man been alive, the force of him kissing the ground would have broken his nose and probably fractured his skull but they couldn’t worry about that. They had to figure out a way to get out of there with nothing working.

The canopy of the southern marshes were thick enough that the signals from their gear were unable to pierce through and let Headquarters know where they were located. The small map Kiba had in his pack summed up to be worthless as the rain began to fall and Naruto was somewhat relieved when his watch began to work. For a week they wondered in circles, taking turns carrying the body of the government official hoping they wouldn't come across any enemies but on the eighth day, Kiba led them straight into the enemies’ makeshift base camp.

“How did you get shot?” Suigetsu asked, ducking as he raised his gun and began to shoot into the darkness behind them as did Kiba.

“That dumbass.” Naruto said dropping the body onto Kiba and aimed his M249 in the same direction of Suigetsu’s gun. He bit down, hoping the gun would fire off even from the wetness and when the kick back drove into his thigh he grinned. “He walked us into an enemy camp two days ago and I didn’t duck in time.” He stopped shooting. “Im out of ammo.”

“Me too.”

“As am i.” Kiba whispered, lowering his gun to the ground. “We are fucked.” He panted.

The swamp was eerily quiet, the only sound was their breathing and he gripped the handle of his gun tighter. He expected to hear the sounds of frogs, crickets but when nothing reached his ears he looked around. Did they get them?

“YEEEHAAWWWW!!!!” Someone yelled over the roar of an ATV, “GET DOWN.”

Naruto threw the body to the ground, feeling the heat from the ATV’s engine roll over his legs and the hefty sound of a gun being shot off. One by one the six that had been chasing them through the swamp fell to the ones above them, her voice screaming out profanities with every hit and Naruto recognized that as Ino. _God I fucking love her!_

“Is that the last one?” She asked, but the question wasn’t aimed at the three on the ground. “10-4 loading and bring back to base.”

Naruto waited until she gave the okay, reversing the ATV and freeing his legs. He was lucky he hadn’t been burnt by the exhaust. Out of breath, Naruto stood up and smiled at her. Relieved to see her. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“We thought you all were dead.” She said, glancing between the three. “The turrets picked up on your watches. God y’all stink.”

“No shower for a week and a half.” Kiba imputed and picked up the body. “Plus we have him.”

“He’s dead.” She revealed.

“No shit Sherlock.” Kiba planted him on the back of her ATV and showed her the bullet wound to the back of his head. “Naruto has been shot too, we need to address the wound immediately.”

“Alight.” She answered, “Kisame, Gaara and Zabuza are waiting three mikes up the road. Come on.”

Kiba collapsed in Gaara’s arms as soon as his feet hit the gravel. The relief of being found washing through him. Suigetsu danced a little when Kisame patted the back of his ATV for him to climb on apologizing profusely for losing him but he didn’t care as he collapsed against his back exhausted.

Once back to the base Zabuza took Naruto to the infirmary, helping him shed his gear from his left arm and tearing away at the tan undershirt to free his shoulder. Blood soaked the floor as the doctor disinfected him with alcohol.

“It messed up my tattoo didn’t it?” Naruto asked relaxing against the seat.

“Well, depending how you look at it, the loin as an actual eye now.” Zabuza chuckled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. The unknown man who treated Naruto wound didn’t even numb him before shoving needle nose tweezers into the wound and pulled out the bullet that was lodged into his muscle. The clink of the metal on the tray had Naruto and Zabuza looking down at the round as the doctor inserted the needle with thread.

“Could you have numbed me first—damn?” Naruto winced.

“No.” he answered tying the knot and looking up at him.

“He doesn’t speak very good English.” Zabuza said by the door.

“Leave this on.” The doctor showed him the patch, “It will not come off with water.” He laid the patch over the clean spot on Narutos shoulder and pressed down. “Have nuade look it over when home.”

“Yes I will have Tsunade look over it when im home.” Naruto nodded, hoping that is what he meant and looked to Zab. “When are we supposed to be leaving?”

“Since we found you guys finally it will be in two days. Im sure they are going to want to debrief Kiba and Suigetsu.” He answered. “Captain was having an aneurysm when he couldn’t locate your chips or watches. He wants you for debriefing though once you are showered. You stink.”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Naruto stood up, the weight of everything coming down on him at once. He almost thought he wouldn’t make it home to see Sasuke.

“They rammed into Kisame for leaving Suigetsu.” Zabuza helped him from the chair and grabbed his gear.

“Out there in the dark, you don’t know which way is up or down, right or left. I can see why Kisame lost him. If it hasn’t been for the stink of the body we had been carrying around I would have lost Kiba too.” Naruto followed Zab into a shower area and set his things down on a bench.

The patch through his shower stayed glued to his arm the entirety of his hot shower. The hot water washing away the dirt and grim that had built up over the last eight days. He leaned against the shower wall and stared up at the ceiling, sighing in relief that he had been found. What day was it—was it really eight days he had been lost with Kiba and a dead man? Suigetsu said he had been out there for a while meaning he ran after the man too. When did he and Kisame split? There were so many unanswered questions and the gun fire that he tried to ignore pounded into his head—

“Naruto?” The voice of Gaara rang over the shower. “Are you alright? You have been in here for thirty minutes.”

“Yeah, im fine.” He answered with a shaky voice, turning off the water and stepping out. He remained silent as he dressed, his friend watching his every move. They say the swamp plays tricks on your mind, makes you imagine things that aren’t there and a small crying when people sleep. Maybe Naruto was just so tired that he was dreaming he was safe and showered.

\--

Kakashi and Hidan had decided to debrief both of them after they got a nights rest. The cloudiness of the previous day completely gone as he sat down in the room with Kiba beside him. He was able to see clearer and the sounds of the room drowned out the eerie noises that seem to haunt him. He focused on Kakashi pacing back and forth between the huge TV before slamming his hands down on the table in front of them to get him to stop moving.

“You two dipshits had me worried.” He began, “You take off from the convoy and run after who knows what.”

“We didn’t run off after who knows what, sir. We were running after the objective to keep him safe like we were ordered too.” Naruto answered. “But unfortunately he was taken down by enemy fire, sir.”

“From a gunshot wound to the back of the dead.” Kakashi eyed them both.

“Yes Sir.” They nodded.

“Hidan, debriefing at O800 hours on July 18th has been completed.” Kakashi nodded to him.

“Yes Sir.” Hidan closed the tablet he had been typing on.

“That’s it?” Kiba asked confused.

“Yes gentlemen, you are safe—we have the body of the government official and we are sending you all home, soldier.” Kakashi answered, “You two are dismissed.”

Kiba gave Naruto a confused look as they left the room. “Are you sure we aren’t hallucinating? Maybe we are still out in the swamp in a patch of weird looking mushrooms and they are releasing toxins that are eating away at out brain.”

Naruto tilted his head before punching Kiba in the nose. “Did you feel that?”

“Fuck yeah I did you asshole.” Kiba groaned, bending down and holding his face, “I think it’s broken—oh god.”

Naruto laughed. “You aren’t hallucinating.”

////

Sasuke peeks his head around the kitchen wall Saturday evening to see Naruto enter their home with his duffel bag and bdu jacket thrown over his shoulder. Dropping the tea bag into his mug and not even caring about the water that splattered on the counter from the action, Sasuke, very unlike himself sprinted across the dining and living room into his alphas arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. A small sigh of relief—happiness that he was home washing over him.

“You’re home.” Sasuke tightened his grip and smiled into the alphas neck when arms wrapped around him securely.

“Yeah—baby im home.” Naruto nuzzled his neck and noting that he smelled the same as he always did. “You aren’t sick anymore.”

“No, I took my last pill two days ago.” He pulled back and pressed his lips to Narutos, lingering in the kiss. “I still have a little bit of a cough though.”

Naruto took the chance to sit down on the couch with Sasuke straddling him. Their bodies still pressed against one another as if one of them would disappear. Sasuke did look better. His once gray complexion turned to the pale ivory he was used too and his hair was livelier than last time. When he would move his head, his hair bounced from side to side.

“You look better.” Naruto brushed his knuckle against Sasukes cheek, “You aren’t gray anymore.”

Sasuke pouted, “Gray?”

“Like sickly gray.” He explained, “It’s something my mother always told me when I was sick.”

“Must be a family thing.” Sasuke chuckled, sliding off Narutos lap and sat beside him but kept his legs draped over his lap.

“How have you been since I have been gone? I just got all your emails you have sent me but I haven’t read them yet. Signal was cut off.” He looked down guilty, “Are you sure you will be able to put up with me leaving all the time?”

Sasuke smiled, “I think I will be able to handle it. Besides it was nice and quiet without your loud mouth blabbering on about nonsense, I got so much done. I was able to write thank you cards to everyone who sent us gifts and I cleaned the house, rearranged the kitchen the way I wanted it and I oomph—

Naruto pounced, trapping Sasuke underneath him on the couch and locked his arms above his head by his wrist with one hand and smirking down at him. He was so happy to be home.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Sasuke warned as the smirk on Narutos face widened. “Naruto.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto said, beginning to tickle him.

“No—Naru—stop.” Sasuke wheezed suppressing the cough he still had and trying to fight off his husband but with his arms stuck he was unable to move. “I can’t—breathe.” He laughed, the tears stinging at his lids as he shut them tight. “Ple—ase stop—” he begged and Naruto did. His hand pausing over Sasukes side only to push his shirt up towards his chest. Sasuke gasped at the alphas fingers grazing over his skin, goosebumps trailing in their wake and a shiver of need washed over his body. “Naru—

But Naruto cut him off with a kiss as he thumbed Sasukes nipple. The small nub becoming erect instantly. Sasukes hand grips at the hand holding his wrist to the couch, legs clenching together for friction from the pleasure coursing through him. He wanted to touch the alpha so bad, to feel his fingertips press into muscle and when Naruto planted himself between Sasukes legs his wrist were released and the alpha quickly but carefully removed his shirt.

Sitting up, Sasukes fingers fumbled with Narutos military belt and button, wanting the fabric off as soon as possible. For weeks the dreams of Naruto coming home and ravishing him just like this on their couch had left him in a constant state of horniness and now that the alpha was home Sasuke was going to have it. Once their clothing was removed, Naruto pulled Sasuke back onto his lap. The alphas cock rubbing against his own as he rocked his hips forward and moaning into their needy kisses. Rough hands gripped at his ass, fingers sliding in and out of his wet entrance in preparation for what was to come while he pumped.

Lifting his hips, Sasuke reached behind him and aligned his husband with his entrance, watching the alphas face scrunch in pleasure from the heat that engulfed him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos neck, clenching and relaxing from the sting of his husband’s cock that stretched him.

“Oh—Fuck” Sasuke gripped the back of his neck, rotating his hips to get used to his size. The omega starts with little rocks backward, feeling Narutos cock drag along his insides and molding his canal to his shape. The sting he once felt turned to pleasure after only a moment, his slick coating Narutos cock and gliding it in and out easily.

“I missed you so much.” Naruto gripped Sasukes thighs, guiding his rocks and giving Sasukes neck small kisses. The sound throughout their living room was Sasukes moans and Narutos pants. The harder Sasuke rode him, the more slick pooled from his entrance before Naruto switched their positions and laid Sasuke down on the couch. The omega arched into Narutos broad chest, legs spreading wider as Naruto thrusted harder and faster.

“Fu—ck like that.” Sasuke begged, throwing his head to the side and nibbling at Narutos wrist that was beside his head. Pleasure invaded his world as he let go, the feeling of his cock penetrating him hard bringing him further into bliss. His nails dug into Narutos back, scratching down to his ass until he felt the plumpness of the alphas cheeks in his hand. “Nar-Naru ima cum.” Sasuke jerked his head back as his hips matched Narutos brutal rocks.

“Cu—m ba—baby.” Naruto panted against his neck.

The omegas chest heaves against his own, hot wetness coating their stomachs but Naruto thrusted on and groaned when the top of his knot touched Sasukes rim. Blue met black in a silent question and he nodded, encouraging the alpha to do it. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Naruto thrusted his knot inside Sasuke, his entrance stretching over the bulge and was completely embedded inside. The alpha captured his omega in a kiss as his sac twitched at the release. The tip spewing streams of hot cum deep inside that had been pent up for weeks.

Sasukes thighs quivered against him, his nails extracting from his back and dropped to the couch. His body was still buzzing from his orgasm and he felt his insides clench around Narutos knot. He locked his legs around his alphas waist as he laid down on him, his head lying on his chest.

“Welcome home.” Sasuke breathed.

“Thank you.” Naruto chuckled and he Sasuke gasped at the expanding knot inside. “This was an amazing welcome home present.”

“What is this?” Sasuke asked, running his hand over the patch on Narutos left arm. Naruto froze in his arms and slowly looked up at him. “—Im waiting.”

“Well—you see” He mumbled, “What had happened was—

Sasuke pushed into the middle of the patch and the alpha hissed unable to move or go anywhere. “Naruto” he gave a warning.

“I got shot.” He quickly answered and Sasuke removed his finger.

“You got shot.” He repeated.

Naruto nodded, “Kiba walked us into an enemy camp out in the woods that we were lost in for eight days and I didn’t duck in time and they shot me in the arm.”

Sasuke plopped his head back on the couch.

“Hey—hey at least im not dead.” He answered, propping himself up on his elbows and caressed Sasukes face with his knuckles, making the omega look at him. “It could have been a lot worse.”

“You got shot—how could it have been much worse?” Sasuke leaned into his touch.

“I could have a hole between my eyebrows.” He knitted his brows together, “Like the foreign diplomat I was escorting.”

Sasuke widened his eyes and shook his head, “I don’t want to know anymore.” He leaned up and kissed him, rolling his hips a little and moaning when the knot slid further insider. “That feels so good.”

“Does it now.” Naruto asked, pulling his hips back until he threatened to pop out before pushing forward.

Sasuke nodded his head, wrapping his arms around the alphas neck and pulled him down into a loving kiss. “Keep going.” Sasuke felt is body heat up and he locked his legs around Narutos waist, continuing to rock his hips. Sasuke felt him harden inside him once again, the bulbous head stretching out his canal when he really wanted him stretching somewhere else. “Take me upstairs.” He muttered against Narutos neck. “I want to fuck you in our bed.”

Naruto didn’t need to be told twice. He groaned as his knot shifted inside his omega with each stair and as they got to their bed, Sasuke was already moaning erotically in his ear. With how hard Sasuke was pleading for it, the bed scraped across the wooden floor a few inches from the wall. His pale neck littered with bruises as well as his chest. Naruto liked seeing his marks along Sasukes neck down to his chest and even one on his inner thigh he could see as Sasuke road him.

His fingers roamed over the omegas body, gripping his thighs and thumbing over erect nipples. He had noticed Sasuke hair had grown a little, the ends touching his shoulders and he would run his hand through his hair away from his face or throw his head back. Leaning down, Sasuke captured the alphas lips in a kiss, lifting his hips until Narutos tip grazed against his womb entrance and teased the opening.

The only time Naruto had ever entered his womb canal was on their honeymoon but it seemed Sasuke was craving him. Gripping his ass, Naruto rotated his hips in a circular motion until he felt his tip expand Sasukes womb canal.

“Fu—ck like th—at yessss.” Sasuke moaned, rising off Narutos chest and grinding his hips. “Oh—yes.” He threw his head back and gripping at Narutos pectoral muscles as he rocked against him harder. In the darkness of their room Sasukes pale skin glowed, his movements mesmerizing Narutos vision as they rocked into one another. “Keep going—he panted—im almost there”

“You look so beautiful Sasuke.” Naruto panted, spreading his legs and pushed off the bed into his omega.

“Harder.” Sasuke yelled out when Narutos cock rammed into his cervix a few times before his vision went white. He convulsed against the alphas body as he painted Narutos stomach with his essence and collapsed against the mess he had just made. With a few more thrust into the same spot Naruto released, moaning into the darkness of their bedroom from the pleasure of cumming inside him.

“Im so glad you have that implant.” Naruto kissed the top of Sasukes head through his harsh breathing.

Sasuke nodded, clenching around the alphas cock a few times unintentionally. “Sorry.” He whispered into Narutos chest.

“It’s alright.” Naruto trailed his fingers along Sasukes sweaty spine. “I’ve never actual felt you milk me before.” He kissed the crown of his head, “It feels good.”

“That sounds so disgusting.” Sasuke closed his eyes exhausted. “Please don’t put it that way.”

“What milking?” Naruto repeated with a chuckle at Sasuke shivering.

“The way you made it sound was as if you were a cow.” He smiled even though Naruto couldn’t see him.

“Well if you want to put it that way Sas. You can milk me any—day.” He hissed the last word as Sasuke clenched around him. “Sorry—sorry I won’t say it that way again—please release your grip.” He begged, gripping Sasukes thighs.

“Hn.” Sasuke chuckled, edging his hips up until Narutos softened cock fell from his abused hole. For once Sasuke was able to relax as he drifted off to sleep. The warmth from the alpha underneath him and around his back made him feel secure.

“I love you Sasuke.” Naruto whispered before closing his eyes.

“I love you too.” Sasuke mumbled falling asleep.

///

For the first few days Naruto was home, Sasuke had to adjust his schedule to accommodate his husband and fit him in. Not knowing when Naruto would have returned after not having any contact for eight days, he had to cancel a few lunches he had set up with his brother and cousins but when they told him to bring him along Sasuke didn’t object and neither did Naruto. He always like messing with his in laws, mostly Izuna with the crooked nose and all. This the first time he had been able to see them since the wedding.

Sasuke was just happy Naruto was home.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked, stopping in the doorway of kitchen that Tuesday. “I really hope you aren’t destroying my kitchen that I cleaned last night.”

“Im making you the day before pancakes.” Naruto beamed.

“Day before pancakes?” Sasuke asked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“The day before you birthday pancakes.” Naruto explained gesturing to the pan, “My mom always made them for me the day before my birthday and then she would take me out for breakfast the morning of.”

“My birthday isn’t until next week.” His eyebrows knitted together, looking at the calendar on the fridge.

“Sasuke its tomorrow. I returned from my mission the 18th which was last Thursday.” He kissed Sasuke temple.

“Well I guess you are right.” He smiled after the kiss and took a seat at the island, watching Naruto continue to bake. “I didn’t even realize my birthday was so close. I guess I just have been so busy it slipped my mind is all.”

“Well I have been keeping you busy since I have been home.” Naruto smiled, flipping the cake and dancing at the golden brown he revealed. “You’re going to be 25 right.”

Sasuke frowned, “Im a quarter of a century old.”

“You don’t look that old.” Naruto teased, “You still look like a teenager, while the stress on my face is showing.”

“You mean the wrinkles when you smile.” Sasuke teased and Naruto frowned as he glared at him, “Now you look like your dad but you are still cute though.”

“Shut up.” He lifted the pancaked from the pan and slid it on the plate in front of Sasuke.

“It was a compliment _Dobe._ ” Sasuke chuckled, picking up the butter, “It just tells me you will be an attractive older man and that I have nothing to worry about.”

Naruto thought over his comment for a moment, pouring a sizable amount of batter into the pan and watched it slowly rise, “Are you secretly trying to tell me you think my dad is attractive?”

Sasuke choked on his pancake, quickly recovering taking a drink of the water in front of him. “I di—I did not say your dad was attractive.” He set the glass down, “I just said when you frown you look like him.”

Naruto set the pan to the side, rounding the island to stand next to Sasuke and look down at him. There was a small hint of amusement in his expression that gnawed at the back of Sasukes head, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.” He kissed his nose and moved back to the other side before Sasuke could counter his attack. “Im the cuter one anyway.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “You’re such an ass.”

“But I am your ass so it’s okay.” He smiled, fishing the pancake from the pan to his plate and took a seat next to Sasuke at the island.

He watched in horror as Naruto smothered his stack of pancaked with syrup that was bound to give him cavities. He was happy with his plain pancake with a small amount of apple butter he picked up with Kushina at the apple farm on the other side of base. She had told him about the pumpkin butter they sold during the fall and he actually wanted to try it.

“Are you eating apple butter?” Naruto asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Sasuke glanced down at his plate and nodded, “Yes—why?”

“You went with mom to that farm didn’t you? The one they have on the other side of base.” He scooted closer to Sasukes seat. “They have the best pumpkin butter.”

“Yeah your mom dragged me over there a few weeks ago.” Sasuke chuckled, nudging Narutos shoulder. “She said I just had to try it. I think I have tried more things being married to you for almost two months than I have my entire life and it’s not even you making me try them.”

“I know—I know my mother can be a little pushy sometimes.” He said after swallowing. “If you ever want her to stop just let me know and I will let her know. I think she is just overly excited that I found someone and doesn’t know what to do with them.”

“Like a kid with a new puppy?” Sasuke questioned and Naruto nodded, “It’s really alright I don’t mind. I usually make Hinata join us as well.” He sat his fork down, “Which reminds me.”

“Uh huh.” Naruto took his last bite.

“Speaking of Hinata. She’s pregnant.” Sasuke blurted out, waiting for his husbands reaction.

“That’s nice.” He picked up his coffee before stopping all together and turning to him. His brows knitted together as if he didn’t hear him at first. “She’s what?”

“Did you really not hear me?” Sasuke chuckled, “I said she is pregnant.”

“Holy shit—does Kiba know?” He asked, watching Sasuke take his mug from his hands and place it back on the counter before he accidentally dropped it. “How do you know?”

“She took the test in our downstairs bathroom.” He answered, “Than she proceeded to cry for the next six hours while we watched movies. I don’t think she is really prepared to tell him just yet so you can’t say anything.”

“Don’t worry I won’t.” He grabbed Sasukes stool and pulled him closer to him as he turned so they were facing each other. “Look our first secret as a married couple.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. He could taste the sweetness on Narutos lips from the syrup and opened his mouth when the alpha slid his tongue along his bottom lip. Sasuke gave a small moan when Naruto pulled him from his seat into his lap, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as he grinded his ass against the growing bulge in Narutos pants. They really didn’t have time for this but Sasuke was feeling needy.

“KNOCK KNOCK!!!”

They both froze.

“Is that your mother?” Sasuke whispered against his lips, slowly sliding himself from the alphas lap.

“Yes it is.” He answered.

“Where are you two?” She asked loudly.

Naruto released Sasuke in time for his mother to enter the kitchen and for him to swivel in the chair to hide his erection from her under the counter of the island. He knew she wanted to take Sasuke to the Spa they had on base for his birthday since her and Minato were going out of town the next day to visit his grandmother Mito.

“Hello Kushina.” Sasuke greeted her, setting his cup inside the sink.

“Hello my favorite son in law.” She smiled, taking his empty seat.

“Im your only son in law.” Sasuke chuckled.

“I know but you are my favorite.” She smiled and looked to her son, “Naruto.”

“Mom.” He took a quick bite of his pancakes.

“I can’t believe you made him the day before pancakes.” She chuckled, “Keeping the tradition alive.”

“I don’t see why.” He answered, “And when we have children we will pass it to them.”

“I like the sound of that.” She nodded, “I came by to pick you up Sasuke.”

“Pick me up?” He arched a brow, “What for.”

“Apparently Naruto didn’t tell you—you brat.” She playfully slapped her sons shoulder.

“I was getting around to it.” He jerked away from her as his arm began to sting.

“Minato and I will be leaving for a two week trip tomorrow so I won’t be able to do anything for your birthday. I set up a spa day for us today for your birthday.” She smiled wide and waved her hands at him. “Surprise.”

Sasuke laughed, his mother in law was just as ditsy as her son sometimes but he didn’t mind. He loved her quirky attitude and her aspects on life, even with the little of things. At first he was going to decline but the hopeful look on his husbands face and beaming smile from Narutos mother defeated him.

“Alright—alright I will go.” He threw his hands in the air. “You beat me into submission.”

“Good.” Kushina wiggled her eyebrows. “Get your shoes on, I’ll be waiting in the car.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He responded as she walked towards the front door. “She is really excited about this isn’t she?”

“You have no idea.” Naruto kissed Sasukes forehead. “I will see you later this evening.”

////

“So how was the spa with mom today?” Naruto asked later that evening in bed. “I saw that Hinata went with you two, im surprised you didn’t invite Karin.”

“She tried, Karin is dealing with a few things with Juugo.” He crawled into bed next to Naruto. He wouldn’t say he was exhausted, but the spa did relax all his muscles to the point he knew he would be sleeping for a while.

“How are they doing?” Naruto asked, setting the book he was reading down on the night stand and sunk down in bed. “I haven’t seen both of them since the wedding. They still having problems?”

“From what she had told me they are.” He crossed his feet underneath the blanket and got comfortable. “I seriously hope she isn’t going to break it off with him.”

Naruto turned out the light on his bedside and rolled to face Sasuke, wrapping his arm around him and pulled him across the king size bed until he was pressed against the alpha.  “You were too far away.” He answered Sasukes expression, “Im sure they will work it out—they always do.”

Sasuke rolled to his side becoming the little spoon in their cuddling. “Enough about them, what did you do all day while I was gone?”

Naruto kissed the back of Sasukes neck, “I got the oil in the truck changed, had the tires rotated did the same to your car. Which by the way is a pain in the ass because your car sits so damn low to the ground. I felt like the steering wheel was in my nuts.”

Sasuke laughed. “It teaches you not to drive my car.”

“Next time I’ll have Kiba take it and get it done.” He threatened.

“That mutt isn’t driving my car.” Sasuke warned. “No one is allowed to drive my car but you and i.”

“Yes sir.”

“Smartass.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, reaching over to his bedside table and shut off the light. Muting their room in darkness.

“But I am your smart ass.” Naruto teased.

“Go to bed Naruto.” Sasuke warned.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke listened to the overhead fan on its medium setting and drifted off to sleep with Narutos arms wrapped around him securely. His warmth seeping into his skin and over powered the coldness of the sheets. It wasn’t long before he drifted off into sleep. Well at least he thought it was sleep. In the middle of the night his eyes shot open, his body overheating and he scooted away from Naruto to his side of the bed, hoping he would calm down.

He scowled himself as he sat up, throwing the blanket back but stopped at the sudden gush of slick poured from between his cheeks and he gulped.

 He was going into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...well....welllllll!!!!  
> Poor Sasuke, Had his hunny gone for a while and then when he comes back the unexpected happens and now what is going to do? Do you think hes going to lock himself up or allow Naruto to take care of him? I vote for the first one because we all know how Sasuke had been in this fic. He is not really happy with his dynamic and would rather just ignore the face that hes an omega. :(  
> I guess we will have to wait and see though. The next chapter will be out May 2nd.   
> Sam


	26. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto shares Sasuke 1st heat since they got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Waifu!
> 
> Also, i want to give a lovely shout out to Farxy, its their Birthday today so Happy Birthday my dear!!!!

Sasuke looked over at Naruto still sleeping peacefully on his stomach. He knew if he moved from the spot on the bed, his scent would perforate the room and possible wake up Naruto and from his understanding, Naruto had never been with someone through a heat or even scented one. Holding his breath, he scooted off the bed and collapsed on the carpet. He dug his nails into his palm to silence the moan that wanted to escape at the friction of his sleep shorts rubbing against his groin as he moved.

Naruto moved on the bed and Sasuke paused at the foot, his hand gripping the wood of the sleigh bed as another wave of searing hotness over took his body. He needed to get to the bathroom—the other bedroom in the hallway, somewhere he could lock himself away and pray that Naruto wouldn’t smell him. At the banister, he had to stop once more and grip the railing. His wave stronger than any of the others as he dug his toes into the hardwood of the landing. Just a few more steps and he would be at the bathroom—just a few more steps into the solitude but would a door stop Naruto if he allowed his alpha to take hold?

They had never really ever spoken about his heat or even how to approach it. Would Naruto become like all the other alphas he had ever seen and just jump him? Turn into something unrecognizable and force him into something he didn’t want to do. No—no Naruto would make him do that. Why was he so worried?

Closing the door as silently as he could, Sasuke gritted his teeth at the slick coating the back of his thighs and ran down towards his knees. In all the heats he has ever had he never recalled having one this wet before. Grabbing a towel from underneath the sink he kneeled on the floor and stuffed the towel at the opening under the door before turning and leaning against the door with his head back. He felt like crying, and he held up his arm to look at the implant. Around the edges the darkness of the implant shown through his skin and he dropped his arm to the floor before his hand snuck into his shorts to stroke himself to relieve some of the pressure he felt. Just the few strokes he gave caused his body to produce more slick in his panties and he bit his lips to suffocate the moan.

With eyes closed, Sasuke removed his shorts and spread his legs out on the bathroom floor continuing to pump his weeping cock. He glided his thumb over the reddened tip, gathering the small beads of milky white that leaked from the slit before stroking down towards the base. He panted out in the empty bathroom, increasing his movements until he felt the swell of heat core in his stomach and he quickly covered his mouth when he came over his hand but he was still horny.

“Fu—ck.” Sasuke puffed, releasing his member and wiping his hand on his discarded shorts.

“Sasuke.” Naruto’s sounded muffled through the door but he froze.

Had Naruto heard him or worse had he smelled his heat?

“Sas, I know you are in there.” He said calmly. he didnt sound sleepy at all. “Are you alright?”

Sasuke felt the floor vibrate a little indicating Naruto was either standing near the door or he took a seat just outside the door. “I—im fine.” He choked out.

“You started your heat, didn’t you?” He asked, his voice full of concern.

“Ye—yeah.” He nodded even though Naruto couldn’t see him.

Naruto took a deep breath, he could smell Sasukes enhanced scent from where he sat even with the towel blocking the small gap under the door, “You know it’s alright to give in from time to time.” He began, “No one is going to chastise you for it. This is your biology and I know it only happens with your implant fails or needs to be changed. Did it stop working?”

“I don’t know.” Sasuke whimpered through the door as another wave coursed through him, he wanted Naruto so bad. “I sti—ill have anoth—er mo—nth.” He panted and turned forwards the door, his legs folded underneath him as he laid his head on the tile floor. The coldness of the tile cooled his forehead but the position caused more slick to leak from his entrance. Every fiber of his being was telling him to open the door. Allow the alpha just outside in the hallway to fill his every need while satisfying him and to pump him to the brim with the blonde’s hot seed but his brain was fighting off what his body wanted.

“Sasuke im here to help you.” Naruto said, pushing the towel away from the crack and searched for his partners fingers. The scent of Sasukes heat invaded Narutos nose and his head jerked to the side. He felt like a shark that smelled blood from a mile away, the tantalizing scent of flowers consumed him and it made him drool. He had never actually smelt Sasukes heat scent because the implant blocked it but it made his mouth water more and his alpha claw at the back of his neck. “You don—don’t have to suffer through this alone. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

“Naru—to i—” Sasukes fingers found his husbands. The touch soothing him for a moment. “I don’t—I want you so bad.” He whined, “But i—I just.” He shook his head, cutting off his sentence. So many possibilities ran through his head in that exact moment. He could open the door and be devoured by the alpha or stay inside the bathroom and wither in the pain of not being satisfied.

Naruto kept his eyes closed as the hallway filled with Sasukes sweet aroma. His own horniness peaked and he felt his boxers tighten. He practically jumped out of his skin when the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a completely naked and red faced omega glaring down at him. He stayed sitting on the floor even though he so desperately wanted to reach out and touch him. 

“Take your pants off.” Sasuke ordered through a foggy mind.

“Okay.” Naruto nods his head, turning on the carpet rug in the middle of the hallway and reached down to discard his boxers like he was ordered to do. Narutos harden cock sprung from the confinements of the fabric and Sasuke licks his lips. With the small light from the bathroom, blue eyes watched the clear liquid run down the omegas thighs and the strong aroma of flowers cloud the hallway even more than before. Sasuke dropped to his knees between Narutos opened legs, a twinkle of something Naruto couldn’t place in his eye as he took his cock into his mouth and gave a few hard sucks.

Propping himself up on the wooden floor, it dug into his elbows but he wanted to watch Sasuke bob is head along the length of his member, the tip touching the back of his throat every so often. He listened to the lewd slurping noises from his partner’s mouth and falls to the cold wooden floor as Sasuke deep throats him all the way, his nose touching the patch of blonde hair Naruto trimmed every other week. Reaching down, Naruto tangles his hand in unruly hair as his arm follows Sasukes uneven bobs.

“Oh—god S’uke.” Naruto gripped the banister with his free hand, “Ima cum.”

Sasuke gripped Narutos wrist from his hair and forced it to the floor near his hip, not wanting to be touched at all. Narutos loud moan rung against his ears and the taste of something salty passed over his taste buds and down his throat. Narutos member twitched against his tongue, the afterglow of his climax fuzzing his vision and he thumped his head on the wood floor trying to catch his breath but Sasuke wasn’t done. Crawling up his legs, Sasuke settled himself on the alphas lap.

Reaching behind him, he pressed Narutos cock between his cheeks and coated his shaft evenly with his slick. He moaned lewdly when he felt Narutos tip graze his entrance and with a rock of his hips, he impaled himself on the once again hardened member. Sasuke’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the overwhelming pleasure of being full. His husbands bare cock expanding his insides deliciously and feeling him to the brim with his man meat.

“Oh shit—” Sasuke threw his head back and closed his eyes. He felt Naruto grip his thighs, his body shuddering below him when he pushed off the floor and sunk back down, setting his own rhythm. His fingernails dug into Narutos pectoral muscles, putting pressure on his chest to push off and drop back down on his cock hitting his most deepest parts. “God this fee—els so goo—ood.”

“Sas—uke.” Naruto moaned through his growl and looked up at Sasuke face that was ridden with pleasure.

“Naruto.” Sasuke responded, by clenching his insides and locking Narutos cock in a death grip as he rode him. His entire body was on fire, the head of his alphas cock grinding into prostate but that isn’t where he wanted to be penetrated at. He needed his alpha to fuck him into bliss and only the blonde knew how to get him there. “Naru—Naruto,” He panted, “Ta—ke over...please.”

Naruto responded by pulling Sasuke down against his chest, trapping his omegas cock between their stomachs and flipping them over, his right leg going over Narutos arm as the alpha pulled out enough for the tip to switch to Sasukes womb entrance. He gripped at Narutos back when the first thrust stretched him, his over production of slick gushed when their thrust became erratic but Sasuke held onto him, his moans loud enough to cover Narutos panting against his ear.

“Sas ima cum again.” Naruto groaned, kissing his neck forcefully.

“Yes—yess, cum i—n mee—ee…” Sasuke begged, something he never did, “Plea---se oh fu—ck ye—yes!”

“Oh fuck Sasuke.” Naruto growled clear as day, thrusting himself all the way inside with Sasukes leg on his shoulder and came inside him, filling him with his seed just like he begged for. Between them, he felt Sasukes release against their stomachs while they panted against one another. Sasukes leg slipped off Narutos shoulder as he pulled the alpha down to press their lips together in a needy kiss. Sasuke never thought sex while in heat would be this intense. Just one slide of Naruto cock inside him, had every nerve inside him tingling and he wanted to feel if again, his third wave coming on strong.

“Take me to our bedroom.” Sasuke whispered and rolled his hips into Narutos.

“How long do your heats usually last?”

“Usually about three to four days.” He answered, groaning when Naruto pulled from him and picked him up off the floor, relishing in how strong Naruto was just to pick him up in one go. "Why?"

“Good, because we aren’t leaving this room until you are completely satisfied.” Naruto laid Sasuke down on his back but immediately flipped him on his knees. Naruto has always like Sasuke in this position. It gave him the chance to see Sasukes bubble ass and his strong thighs. Kneeling down, the alpha kissed the back of his thighs, a layer of salt coating his lips from Sasukes sweat and he stopped at his crack.

“Naru what are you---oh fuck.” Sasuke inhaled a sharp breath when a strong tongue lapped at the slick leaking from his entrance. They had only done this once while they were on their honeymoon and Sasukes eyes rolled into the back of his head back then as well. This time, his arms gave out and he sunk to the bed. Half of his face pressed into the sheets with his mouth open in an erotic moan.

His entrance expanded with Narutos tongue thrusting in as far as he could go a few times until Naruto smacked him on the ass and ordered for him to crawl to the middle of the bed. Behind him the bed shifted, Narutos weight causing his legs to sink into the memory foam that was defiantly going to remember them after all this was said and done. The lips kissing his spine made him fist the sheets and a groan escape his throat. His third wave felt worse than the first wave, slick literally pouring from his entrance onto the sheets below him. 

“Naru, stop teasing me.” He snapped, frustrated. “Pound into me.” He rocked back so his ass touched his alphas hardness. “Make me yours.”

“So you want me to fuck you as I please?” Narutos voice changed, his was darker—raspier and his omega pushed back once again, Narutos cock penetrating him again and straight into the canal he wanted. Just by how much slick he was producing he could tell that the only canal Naruto would be thrusting in would be his womb only and with his alphas size he couldn’t wait to be bruised. An odd thought for him to think of. 

“Ahhhhh—yes please.” Sasuke whispered into the sheets, his mind becoming fuzzy like last time but he keeps pushing back against Narutos groin taking the alpha into his body more. “Please alpha—make me submit.” Continuing to rock back onto his cock.

Gripping Sasukes hips, Naruto pulled his cock from his hole and watched their mixture pour from him onto the bed. He teased his rim for a moment, his alpha growling at him when Sasukes strong scent loomed in the air. The need to fill his omega overpowering anything and he rammed back inside his omega, his tightness making Naruto do it again repeatedly.

“Yes—yes like that.” Sasuke begs from the bed, his fist gripping the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Narutos relentless pounding into his ass has him a drooling mess, his chest pressed to the bed and his ass sticking out perfectly for his alpha. His slick entrance guides Naruto into him with ease and he gasps when he feels the tip graze his cervix. He pushed back harder, knees spreading apart on the bed for Naruto to range his thrust. “Har—der yes—yes fuck!”

The wet slaps of flesh between them invades their bedroom, Sasukes thighs trembling on his third time releasing from this round but Naruto doesn’t let up. He pistons harder into his omega to the point Sasuke barely had time to catch a breath before the next slam happens. Naruto had never experienced an omegas heat. The pheromones invading his nose could keep him thrusting into the body below him for hours but the knot at the base of his dick was telling him to release. The swollen flesh, red and angry wanting to be implanted inside the omega urging him forward.

The words from Sasuke are inaudible. Only moans and grunts are heard through their wet movements.

“Kno—t me.” Sasuke begs, pushing back to feel his alphas knot graze his rim and Naruto does just that. He forced his knot into Sasuke, his rim stretching over the flesh until he was sheathed and his ass was pressed against his groin. “Oh g—god yes—Mmm.” he gripped the sheets tight enough that his knuckles turned white.

“Fuck Sasuke.” Naruto leaned over his back, admiring their tattoo and grinded his tip into his omegas cervix before releasing a plentiful amount of cum. He shivers when Sasukes muscles pulsated along his cock, milking him for all he built up and he rolled his hips feeling how hot Narutos cum was inside him. Sinking to the bed, Naruto laid on him wrapping him securely in his arms and rocked a little into him. “I love you.” Naruto whispers against his skin between kisses.

Turning his head Sasuke purrs, sedated for now with being full. “I love you too.”

////

Sasukes heat peeked the day after his birthday. He woke to being the little spoon in their bed with Narutos arm wrapped around his waist. Moving his hips he could feel the slick trickle from his entrance and down his butt cheek to the bed between them. His body felt like he was on fire. His palms were moist against the sheets and a thin layer of sweat accumulated over his bare body. He scooted back enough for his ass to touch Narutos limp cock before beginning to grind against him, his inner omega so needy for his alpha.

“Naruto.” Sasuke mewed, reaching behind him and gripping Narutos cock and pumping him to full hardness. He felt Narutos breathing quicken on the back of his neck with each stroke, trying to wake him up.

“Sas—uke.” Naruto moaned, reaching up and gripping his hip. He kissed the back of Sasukes neck and thrusted his cock into Sasukes moving hand. “Good evening.” He moaned.

“Fuck me sideways.” Sasuke begged, releasing Narutos cock and raised his leg, gripping the back of his knee to keep his leg up while Naruto slide his member between his cheeks and coated his flesh. Naruto was already rock hard and dripping with cum when he penetrated him. At the pleasure of being filled, he threw his head back to rest on Narutos shoulder, his alpha kissing his neck and leaving small little marks.

Sasuke pants out into their bedroom, reaching back and tangling his fingers into Narutos hair as his alpha fucks him hard. Since Sasuke is holding his leg up, Naruto snakes his hand up to the omegas throat, giving him a light squeeze but what he didn’t expect was for him to produce enough slick between them to drench Narutos groin and the bed. He had heard of omegas squirting before but he has never experienced it. It was much easier to piston in and out of him roughly to the point Sasuke was thrusting back against his groin.

“Jus—t li—ke that.” Sasuke moaned loudly, “Oh—fuck…harder.”

“Damn S’uke.” Naruto pants against his neck, looping his arm under Sasukes leg and pulling his knee towards his head to thrusts much harder than before. Their skin slapping together rose in their bedroom and the bed creaked with the movements, Sasukes hand gripped at Narutos hair as the alpha sucked and kissed at his exposed neck while his free hand jerked himself off, the pleasure intensifying.

“Fuck—fuck…” Sasuke cried out, stroking himself harder and faster, “Knot—me.” He slammed his ass back onto Narutos knot, taking him in halfway repeatedly as his mind clouded, “M—ark m—e.”

Both of their minds were fuzzy through their love making. Sasukes desperate mews and moans of wanting to be knotted and marked ringing through their room but Narutos alpha was listening. He glared at the perfect spot on his neck and pushed his knot all the way inside Sasuke stretching him further than last time. The force had Sasuke cumming hard over the sheets, toes curling in the air where Naruto still had his leg up and he screamed when teeth sunk down into his neck. The overwhelm of emotions flooding both of them from their bond caused him to cum once again and sink back on Narutos knot, his ass pressed directly into his pelvis.

Narutos body jerks at his release, his seed filling Sasuke to the brim and he holds his omega closer to him once his teeth break the skin. Sasukes rush of satisfied emotions illuminate through him, calming the alpha under the surface. He heard Sasuke gasp when he released the mark, his tongue lapping at the blood that trickled from the teeth marks.

“That f—elt so goo—ood.” Sasuke moans, rolling his hips and loving the way Narutos knot pushed against his insides.

Naruto panted against Sasukes back, the mark on his neck bright and red marring his skin. They never talked about Naruto marking him and now that it was there. He didn’t know what was going to happen when Sasuke realized his mark was on the side of his neck. He might want to begin his will. Looking over Sasukes shoulder, he noted that the omega was passed out completely and he sighed, not moving from the position they were in. Sasuke was going to be so mad when his heat was over and he realized Naruto marked him.

Wanting to enjoy his last sleep with his husband, Naruto rolled his hips to test out the knot and heard a small moan escape from Sasukes lips. Pulling his deflated self from Sasuke, a gush of cum and slick poured from between his cheeks and not wanting to leave his princess sticky or in an even more horrible mood when he decides to smother him with a pillow later, Naruto cleaned him up before heading to bed himself.

In the morning, Naruto woke to find Sasukes side of the bed completely empty. The bed was still a mess and the wet cloth he used to clean Sasuke that he threw on the floor had been picked up as well as the laundry basket. Was Sasukes heat over? The flower smell was no longer loomed in the air and all he could smell was the vanilla sensy Sasuke liked to keep plugged in. To be honest he was just relieved to be alive and not dead. Maybe Sasuke hadn’t seen the mark on the side of his neck or he was still spaced out to care.

“Naruto are you going to come down for breakfast?” Sasuke asked from the end of the bed, touching his husband’s sheet covered foot to wake him. “I made your favorite.”

 _This has to be a trap—_ Naruto thought to himself, jolting his foot with Sasukes touch to let him know he heard him. “Yeah I will be down in a moment—just let me brush my teeth and pee.”

“Okay.” Sasuke smiled at him and turned on his heel towards the door. “Oh, one more thing—you might want to write your will while you are peeing because you might not make it down the stairs.”

Naruto gulped— _He knew—_ , “What are you talking about?”

Sasuke was up on the bed in a heartbeat, straddling his husband’s bare lap but he could feel the heat of his legs through the sheet. He threw off his shirt and pointed at the bright colored mark on his throat. “This is what I am talking about Naruto Uzumaki.” He pointed to his mark on the side of his neck.

“Well...I can tell your heat is over.” Naruto muttered, panicking and wondering what Sasuke was going to do. “What is that?”

“You. Marked. Me.” Sasuke growled, his dark eyes looking savage.

“You begged me too.” Naruto answered, defending himself. “Multiple times.” He kept his hands to himself, “Im sorry Sasuke.”

Even though Sasuke may only be 5’8 and half of Narutos weight, the alpha still feared for his life. He knew there would be consequences to marking Sasuke without his permission. Sasuke pinches his bare side to bring his attention from his thoughts back to the omegas face. Dark eyes shifted from his left to the right of his face, eyebrows knitted together.

“Sasuke I really am sorry.” He frowned, “Please don’t kill me.”

Leaning forward, Sasuke pressed his lips to Narutos quivering ones. He really did look like he was about to cry for marking him. It wasn’t all bad, Sasukes heat stopped abruptly when usually it lasted a few days and he had never felt better. He felt refreshed and ready for his day. He had woken up early, started the laundry that he had been putting off before his heat and was even able to cook Naruto his favorite breakfast for spending his heat with him. A pleasurable heat—he might add. He never thought spending his heat with his alpha would be like it had been.

He had heard many horror stories of the alpha losing control and taking over but Naruto didn’t do that. He held onto himself and did exactly as Sasuke had asked through the whole thing. He didn’t feel any different. He still felt the same. He felt like Sasuke.

“Im really sorry Sasuke.” Naruto moaned in their kiss when the omega grinded his member into Narutos through the sheet. “I only did what you asked me to do.”

“I know.” He smiled against Narutos lips. “Im not mad.”

“You’re not.” Naruto pulled back to look at him and when Sasuke shook his head, Naruto rolled them to their side on the bed with Sasukes leg draped over his hip.

“No im not mad.” He answered, cupping Narutos face and looked into his eyes. “I thought everything would change if I was ever marked but I feel the same. I don’t think anything is different.”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and released a little of his pheromones and instantly Sasuke began grinding against him once again, bringing him to full hardness under the sheets. Pale fingers were pulling at the sheet to free Narutos member while the alphas hands were pushing at Sasukes shorts until they were kicked off at the end of the bed.

“Let me ride you.” Sasuke moaned pushing Naruto to his back and straddled his lap once more. He rocked his hips forward, their bare members rubbing together until Sasuke lifted his hips and sunk down on his alphas member. “Oh—god that’s good.” He panted and started a slow rhythm, dark eyes admired the crescent moons he had left on the alphas pectoral muscles. 

Naruto placed his hands on Sasukes sides, caressing the skin with his fingertips before sitting up and holding Sasuke against his chest. Sasuke rested his forehead against Narutos shoulder, the alphas cock shifting inside him when his thrust changed to slow—sensual rocks. His own member trapped between their stomachs but received friction when Sasuke moved. He felt Naruto hand grip his ass and his hair, pulling his head back and increasing the speeds of his thrust.

“Baby.” Naruto moaned, feeling his orgasm, “ima cum.”

Wrapping his arms around Narutos neck he pants in his ear and nods. “Cum inside me.” He moans, feeling himself release between their stomachs.

Holding him close, Naruto smashes their mouths together cumming directly into Sasukes cervix as he had done before this past week. Their chests heave against one another as his cum seeps from Sasukes entrance around his cock. “Da—mn.”

“I love you Naruto.” Sasuke whispers against his lips.

“I love you too Sasuke.” He kisses him once more.

“Good now come down for breakfast before it gets cold.” Sasuke ordered with another kiss. 

“Okay”

////

Itachi felt the table jostle as he was reading his paper at the small café he took refuge to when he was tired of being in the office. Lowering the paper, Sasuke was taking off his sweater and draping it on his chair before taking a seat.

“Are you really going to be teaching 1st graders with six hickeys adoring your neck?” Itachi questioned, his eyebrow arched at his younger brother.

“Do I really have six?” Sasuke asked in a low voice and put his scarf back on.

“Three on each side.” He chuckled, “You and the hubby doing the nasty left and right?”

Sasuke frowned, “My sex life doesn’t involve you.”

“Hn—interesting.” He flicked his paper out and held it up so Sasuke was unable to see his face.

“What do you mean interesting?” Sasuke looked up at the waitress who approached them. Her short dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail and her smile warmed Sasukes heart a little.

“What can I get you?” She asked.

“A hot tea with lemon and a piece of strawberry poke cake.” He handed her the menu Itachi still had on the table.

“Good choices, I will be right back.” She nodded to him and walked away.

Hearing strawberry poke cake, Itachi almost slammed his paper down in his lap. Poke cake was sweet. Sasuke didn’t like cake. Who was this impostor? His little brother didn’t like sweets. When the waitress brought Sasukes things, Itachi neatly folded his paper shoving it into his messenger bag and watched Sasuke take the first bite of the cake. He heard a small moan from Sasukes throat, his eyes shut in pleasure from what he thinks is the sweetness.

“Ummm.” Itachi tilted his head to the side, confused mostly.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke clutched his fork and swallowed the piece he had in his mouth. “What?”

“You just moaned because of a piece of cake.” He lowered his eyes. “I have never seen you eat cake and moan at the flavor. Are you feeling alright?”

Sasuke took another bite of his cake, swishing the piece from left to right to coat his mouth in the sweetness before swallowing it. “Im feeling fine—why?”

“Sasuke you are eating cake.” Itachi arched his brow.

“So.” He shrugged his shoulders, “Peoples taste buds changed Itachi, I am no different.”

“Yeah but I’ve known you for 25 years and not once has your taste buds changed.” Itachi said, really confused now. “Maybe Naruto has grown on you.”

“My husband has not grown on me.” He rolled his eyes and finished his cake.

“Naruto likes sweets doesn’t he?”

“Well yes he does but that doesn’t mean his liking for sweets had rubbed off on me.” Sasuke said, picking up his tea and taking a sip. His face cringed in disgust before sitting it back down and grabbing a few of the white sugar packets, dumping three of them into the tea cup. He stirred the sugar gently until it was dissolved and nodded his head when it was to his liking. “Close your mouth Itachi before you swallow a fly.”

“Are you sure you are feeling okay?” Itachi sat back in his chair, feeling the wind from the opening and closing door. A hint of lilies caught his nose and he turned his head to the side. Was Sasuke giving off a scent? Sasuke has never given off a scent since he began to wear the implant but Itachi was unable to look because of Sasukes sleeves. Did he even have one in?

“Im feeling fine.” He huffed, “Naruto asked me the same thing this morning when I was humming in the shower. Am I not allowed to be happy?” he eyed his brother, “It’s like you and him expect me to be moody all the time.”

“Well—

“Shut up.” Sasuke kicked his brother under the table. “I am not always moody.”

“Uh huh.” Itachi picked up his cup of coffee that had gone cold and finished it. “You smell different.”

Sasuke almost choked on his tea, “Excuse me.” He patted his mouth with a napkin. “What do you mean I smell different? I smell like I always do.”

Itachi arched his brow and shook his head. “No, you normally do not have a smell because of your implant.” He glanced at Sasukes neck unable to see anything because of the scarf he still had wrapped around his neck. “You smell like flowers. Like lilies.”

Sasuke had to force his hand to stay on the cup instead of shooting to cover the mark on his neck not like his brother could see it anyway. To be honest he had forgotten about being marked, he didn’t feel it unless Naruto was around effecting him by releasing his pheromones or if he licked it. Naruto didn’t treat him any different. He didn’t treat him like an object that he claimed, he still let him do whatever he wanted and Sasuke liked it that way.

“Which reminds me, have you changed your implant yet with Nagato?” Itachi pulled him away from his thoughts. “That implant also regulates your hormones as well as your birth control.”

“I know this Itachi.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated when his brother lectured him. “I called his office yesterday and Anko said he went out of town for a few weeks, so I made an appointment with Narutos doctor.”

Itachi arched his brow, “Narutos doctor?”

“Her name is Tsunade. Her husband put her over Narutos unit in the medical portion.” He explained, “I’ve already done my research on her and she has plenty of practices under her. Believe me.”

“I will want her last name so I can look into her.” Itachi frowned.

“Tsunade Senju.” He answered, finishing his cup of tea and checked his watch.

“Thank you little brother.” Itachi wrote her name down on the paper he was still looking at. He would look into her once he got back to his office. “Well it seems I need to get back to the office but I will call you later.”

“Alright.” Sasuke says, leaning over the table and taking the last stick of dango from his plate.

“Stop it.” Itachi smacked his brother’s hand.

“But im hungry.”

“Eat a salad.” Itachi answered, picking up the stick and quickly eating the three pieces, "Also Happy late birthday."

////

“Why did you want me to come with you?” Hinata asked as Sasuke parked the car in front of the brown medical building on base.

“Because you have already seen this woman and I haven’t.” Sasuke turned the car off and exited the driver side. “Naruto says she awesome but he thinks watching an ant crawl across the table is awesome too. I would just go to Nagato but he still isn’t back from his vacation.”

“You will like her.” Hinata nodded, opening the door for him. “She reminds me a little of Kushina with a fouler mouth and blond hair.”

“Are you sure she isn’t really Narutos grandmother?” Sasuke chuckled, approaching the window. “Yes hello, I have an appointment with Tsunade at 11.”

“Awe yes,” The man handed him a clipboard, “Just fill out the information highlighted and bring it back with your military ID card and insurance card.”

“Okay.” He nodded.

Taking a seat in the corner with Hinata beside him, he filled out the paperwork and ignored the smell of cleaning products and disinfectant. Both smells made his stomach turn and not in a good way. He noticed over the past few weeks since having lunch with his brother—he had been eating more and the sweets were on the top of the list. He took a sip of Narutos coffee drink last week when he was still in town and instantly fell in love almost making Naruto crash the truck into another car at how surprised he was.

“Has your implant been itching?” Hinata asked, crossing her leg over the other and thumbed through a magazine that had been sitting beside her.

“Why do you think im here?” He signed the bottom paper. “I’ll be right back.”

The man behind the window took his information and told him there would be a 15 minute wait which he understood. It gave him time to rest his stomach that had felt queasy all morning. When he tried to scratch at his implant Hinata smacked his hand away. There were a lot of people smacking him here recently.

“Odd question but when does school start again?” Hinata sat the magazine down. “I didn’t write it down.”

“Next Tuesday from what Kushina said. The renovations took longer than they expected. Im sure the parents are more irritated that we are starting school in September though.” Sasuke shrugged. “Have you decorated your classroom yet and told them you are pregnant?”

“What does being pregnant have to do with my classroom?” She looked to Sasuke.

“When you go on maturity leave they are going to need to find a replacement for you.” Sasuke answered. “You don’t want to tell them at the last minute.”

“We haven’t even told Kushina and Minato that I am pregnant.” Hinata frowned. “Kiba said he is waiting for the right time.”

“And when will that be?” Sasuke questions, the door to the back opening and a nurse stepped out. “When you are about to pop?”

“Sasuke Uzumaki.” The nurse called.

“I’ll be right back.” He patted her leg, “Shouldn’t take long.”

In the back of the office, the nurse made Sasuke step on the scale, measured him and asked him a variety of questions that he knew by heart. She even asked about his heat cycles and when the last one he had. Whether is ranged normal or high? Nagato had never asked that before because Sasuke didn’t like being asked about that information. She ushered him into a room, patting the bed and taking his vitals.

“Last question and I will get out of your hair.” She pulled the blood pressure cuff off and wrote down the numbers.

“Okay.”

“Have you been marked?” She asked right out.

Sasuke almost choked on his spit, “Excuse me?”

“Has your husband marked you yet?” She rephrased the question.

Sasuke gave a small nod, no point it keeping it secret. “Yes he has.”

“When?” She didn’t look up.

“My last heat.” He answered, cheeks flushed.  “And before you ask it started the 18th of July and ended two days after my birthday.”

“Thank you.” She finally looked up, Sasukes blush pinked his whole face, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Mr. Uzumaki. We get a lot of Omegas in this office because this office is the best at handling them.” She smiled, “All these questions are for your health and for us to better understand you in case a problem occurs. We don’t need angry alphas storming into our office because we didn’t provide the best care to their spouse.”

Sasuke now understood why Naruto wanted him to come to Tsunade. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem. Miss Tsunade will be in few, make yourself comfortable.” She closed his file and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

It wasn’t even five minutes later before a busty blonde lady entered the room with his file in her hand. He didn’t even have a chance to look around the room he was currently in. Hinata was right though, this woman could be Narutos grandmother minus the eyes. She gave a few hmm and uh huh as she looked over his chart and sat down on the rolly chair.

“You’re the brats mate?” She looked up at Sasuke.

“The brat?” He repeated confused.

“Naruto.”

Sasuke nodded, “Yeah I guess I am.”

“It’s about time, that boy was so unstable.” She sighed and crossed her leg over the other, “What can I do for you Sasuke?”

“Im here to get my implant changed.” He took off his jacket and showed her his arm.

Leaving her chair, she grasped his arm gently and inspected the spot. “Seems your blood cells are trying to fight it off like it’s an infection from the dark spots around the device.” She released his arm and began gathering supplies she would need to retrieve it. “When was your last heat?”

“July.” He repeated, irritated that he had to answer that again.

“Last time you had sex unprotected?” She snapped on her gloves.

“A few months ago before my heat came on.” He gulped, trying to think back to all the times him and Naruto had sex without a condom.

“Please lie down and stretch your arm out.” She instructed pulling the tray over with her.

Sasuke did as he was told, lying back on the bed and stretching his left arm out. He winced at the small incision she made and the tweezers that pulled the goopy black implant from his arm. She dropped the device into a dish of clear liquid and tried to rinse it off but the cells clung to the device. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and opened a cabinet, pulling out a small cup.

Sasukes eyes grew, “What is that?”

“I need you to pee in that and give it to the nurse.” She answered.

“Why?” He picked up the cup.

“I can’t give you another implant unless a pregnancy test is done.” She answered him and put a band aid over the small slice she made. “Even if the test is going to be negative, I still have to give it to you.”

“This is so lame.” He took the cup from his chest and sat up.

“Bathroom is next door, leave the cup on the tray outside the door and head back in here.” Tsunade said beginning to rub the implant down to the serial code in the dish. She hadn’t even noticed Sasuke leaving or returning a good five minutes later wiping his mouth with a paper towel and throwing it away in the bin. He took a seat back on the table and waited for Tsunade to complete whatever she was interested in. “When was the last time you had your implant changed?”

Sasuke cleared his throat, the acid from what he threw up still lingering in the back of his throat made it difficult to speak. “I was supposed to get it changed last month but my doctor I usually go to has been on vacation so I haven’t been able too.” He huffed, feeling another wave of dizziness. “Four years ago.”

“Who was your primary care doctor?”

“Nagato Rain.” He answered, “He works at my brother’s pharmaceutical company.”

“Uchiha right?” She asked and Sasuke nodded. “I see.”

The door opened to the nurse who ushered Sasuke into the room and handed a paper to Tsunade. Her smile was aimed at Sasuke but his face sunk. What did that smile mean and he quickly looked at Tsunade. She was smiling too. This didn’t look to be in his favor.

“You said you had the implant for four years?” Tsunade asked again.

“Yes I think I got it October of 08.” He answered. “It was the new ones that are good for five years.”

“I see.” She marked a few things down in his file.

He was beginning to not like this doctor.

“Have you recently been sick?”

“A week after my honeymoon I thought I had allergies but it developed into a cold. Nagato proscribed me some cough medicine and penicillin pills. Why?” He frowned, thinking something was wrong with him.

“I see.”

“You have been seeing a lot of things but aren’t telling me anything.” He looked her over, trying to read the expression on her face. “Care to explain. I know medical stuff because of my brother.”

“I don’t know how to tell you this Sasuke, but you had been injected with a defective implant for the last five years.” She tapped the dish that held his implant.

“What do you mean defective?” Sasuke asked, not knowing about any defective implants. Itachi didn’t discuss anything like that with him.

“A few years ago your brothers company came out with a upgraded implant that instead of every two years it went to five to have the omegas protected from scent and pregnancy if they wanted, that was until some were getting sick and proscribed antibiotics for whatever they had. It made the implant stop working and that is why yours was black when I pulled it out. Your body tries to fight it instead of working with it.” She explained, “You went into heat right after you stopped taking the penicillin didn’t you?”

“Im guessing I did. I didn’t even notice it stop working until my heat crept up.” He exhaled.

“Have you been feeling dizzy, nauseous, sleeping more or eating foods that you don’t normally eat.” She approached him with the paper the nurse had brought in.

“I’ve been dizzy and nauseous but that’s because of the weather changing.”

Tsunade shook her head. “Noooooo.”

“No?” his voice cracked.

“It’s because you are 8 ½ weeks pregnant Sasuke.” She handed him the paper.

“Bullshit.” He blurted and glared down at the paper.

“No im not bullshiting you.” She answered, pointing to the levels they recorded. “Just by the proteins in your urine we can tell you’re just shy of nine weeks.”

“But we were safe during by heat. There is no way.” Sasuke argued.

“Did you and Naruto have sex before your heat with no protection?” She asked, closing the folder on the counter and began pulling out pamphlets from the draws about omega pregnancy.

“Yes we did.” He admitted looking down at the floor, “When he returned home a week before it started.”

“There you go.” Tsunade handed him the three pamphlets. “It only takes once and since Naruto has an enhancement chip implanted his swimmers are strong.”

“Im going to kill him.” Sasuke accepted the pamphlets and paper, leaving the room after they set up his next appointment for an ultrasound.

Hinata threw down the magazine she had been reading and following a fuming Sasuke out of the building. The papers he was holding were thrown to the back seat as he gripped the steering wheel but they remained parked in the same spot. It was a clear point that he wasn’t happy so Hinata sat quietly in the passenger seat until he was ready to speak. She counted to eight hundred in her head before she turned to Sasuke.

Thick lines of clear liquid streamed down his cheeks. Heavy droplets splattering on his jacket as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. His body trembled as he quickly opened the Camaro door and hurled on the concrete, missing the car by an inch. When he was done, he closed the door and sat back in his seat, bottom lip still quivering.

“Did you catch something? Naruto gave you something didn’t he? Ima fucking killing him.” She glanced at his arm when he took off his jacket and noticed his arm. “You didn’t get another implant?”

“No he didn’t give me anything.” He inhaled, “Well—

“Why didn’t you get an implant?” She knitted her brows.

“I can’t.”

“How come?” Her voice was full of concern.

“Because im pregnant.” He answered her.

////

On his way to the café where he would be meeting Karin and Hinata, he looked at himself in the reflection of the café window. He had already cried enough last night once he was alone at home, curled up in his bed that he shared with Naruto. He had pillow forted himself in the middle of the bed with his husbands comforting scent around him. It hadn’t taken long for him to drift off, from all the crying and throwing up he had been doing once he had returned home from the doctor’s office.

Alone, he doubted himself on whether or not he actually was pregnant so he found the extra test Hinata had left at his home and took it. He waited the three minutes, making the tea while he waited and when it beeped he picked it up and frowned. The screen blinked pregnant over and over again. It haunted him.

“Hey Sasuke.” A voice said, having him turn around.

Pretty flowers planted in blue hair, despite the cold September air. He gave her a warm smile and hugged her back when she leaned in.

“Hey Konan, what are you doing here?” He asked.

She held up a list, “Coffee list. What are you doing here?”

“Meeting Karin and Hinata for coffee as well before school starts next week.” He walked with her towards the door.

“I thought you graduated?” She opened the door.

“Oh I did.” He nodded to her, spotting Karin and Hinata in the back booth. “Im working at an elementary school as a 1st grade teacher.”

“Congratulations.” She pulled him in for another hug and noticed the other two. “Seems others are waiting for you. We will catch up another time. Say hello to Nardo for me.”

“The same for Pein.” Sasuke smiled, turning and heading to the back booth.

“Who was that?” Karin asked as Sasuke sat down.

“She is Narutos tattoo artist and the wife of his cousin Pein.” He answered, watching Hinata slide a cup of tea with a lemon in it across the table. “Thank you.”

“Okay so what is the news?” Karin began. “Hinata hyped up the chat group so much last night I thought she was going to burst through the damn phone screen.”

Sasuke chuckled behind his tea cup and took a small sip. His stomach hadn’t been agreeing with him all morning but the tea Hinata handed him was going down smooth. With the tea to his lips he pulled out the pregnancy stick he capped and sat it on the table in front of Karin. Slowly sitting down her cup, Karin picked up the test and read the screen, knitting her brows.

“Why are you showing me one of Hinatas test?” She questioned.

“That’s not Hinatas test.” Sasuke took another sip.

Karin tilted her head to the side before her eyes went wide. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She waved the test, “This is your test. You’re pregnant too.”

“Well just announce it to the whole café why don’t you.” Hinata pushed her shoulder to shut her up, noticing Konan who was still standing in line look over her shoulder at Sasuke. Karin did announce it pretty loud and she wouldn’t be surprised if the whole café knew with Karin’s loud mouth.

“Are you really pregnant?” Karin asked, leaning on the table to stare at Sasuke.

He nodded his head, “We found out yesterday at my doctor’s appointment.”

“How far along are you?” She handed the test back to Sasuke, “Have you told Nardo yet?”

“I am almost nine weeks and no I haven’t told him. He’s not even home yet.” He sat his tea cup back and pocketed the test. “I haven’t received an email on when he will be home either, so I don’t know when he will be home. Hopefully it will be before his birthday. I think finding out about being a dad would be a nice birthday surprise.”

“Have you and him even spoken about kids?” Karin blurted, “I mean what if he doesn’t want kids right now.”

“Well it’s a little late for that.” Hinata chuckled, rubbing her own stomach. “Kiba didn’t know if he wanted children either because the way his mother treated him. He confessed that he was afraid that he would turn out the same but after a long conversation between us he was came around to the idea.”

“I think Naruto wouldn’t mind having children. While we were on our honey moon, two little girls took a liking to him while we were on the beach and he handled them well.” Sasuke remembered.

“Just random kids?”

“No not random. Their parents were there.” Sasuke said. “They had arrived at the beach a little after we did. He taught them to crab walk like the crab they had been poking with a stick.”

“Well isn’t that sweet.” Karin laughed. “But how did Naruto crab walk?”

“Very clumsy.” He joined in with her laughter.

For a while, they sat in the back booth of the café they all had worked at together. The memories of the terror they raised there bring their laughter louder than the music sometimes. It was as if they never left. It wasn’t until the sun had set outside and their hot drinks had turned cold that Karin sighed when she looked at her buzzing phone.

“What is it?” Hinata asked, nudging her shoulder with her own.

“He has called me eight times since we have been here.” She sighed.

“Who?”

Sasuke glanced at her phone buzzing across the table once again, “Juugo?”

“Who else.” She rolled her eyes.

“Are you two still having problems?” Hinata didn’t want to pry but this was one of her best friends.

“We had a fight last night because he ignored me for two straight weeks. No calls or texts. He didn’t even email me when he was at work. I emailed him all the time between classes, I texted him and I even called him a few times.” Her shoulders dropped. “Nothing. He is probably only calling me now because I said I needed to talk to him.”

“Maybe he is afraid of commitment.” Hinata suggested.

“Or he is tired of being in a relationship and he tried to ghost you.” Sasuke revealed, finally looking up at his friend. “Karin, oh im sorry.”

“No—no you’re probably right.” She leaned on her palm. “Him and I have been going downhill for the past six months but im just stupid and didn’t want to acknowledge it. He probably wants to break up with me.”

“No don’t think the worse right out of the gate.” Hinata laid her head on her shoulder. “You won’t know until you and him speak.” She picked up her phone and declined Juugo’s call.

“You know it’s not fair.”

“What isn’t fair?” Sasuke asked, a little confused.

“You two get to be pregnancy buddies and im just meh.”

Sasuke cocked a smile and rolled his eyes. Pregnancy buddies? What the hell did that mean? “Ino still has the hots for you still. You know she is an alpha right?” He piped up, “I could get her number for you if you want me too.”

Karin rolled her eyes and smiled, “Alpha or not—not a chance.”

////

Days with Naruto gone turned into weeks and slowly passed into the first weekend of October. The start of his Saturday was spent cleaning house and napping on the couch until that evening. He wasn’t really in the mood to do much and the fatigue on all the websites he checked said it would happen in the first trimester. He did receive a few emails just this past week from Naruto, telling him he was safe and that he should be coming home soon, since he had ignored all the other times Sasuke had emailed with the ‘when are you coming home’ question. Not that Sasuke was complaining. Getting an email from his husband was nice. At least he knew he was alive.

He would admit the first two weeks of school had been nice and slow but more exhausting than anything. He had 15 little monsters to take care of and teach for the rest of the school year. He had already picked out his favorite. A little blonde beta who loved passing out treats when snack time rolled around. She had bright blue eyes that reminded him of Naruto and it wasn’t until then, Sasuke realized how much he actually missed Naruto and he began to wonder if their child would have those traits too. Would it come out looking like Naruto with blonde hair and bright blue eyes or dark hair and dark eyes like himself. What is the baby had a mixture of both of them, like a perfect combination. But when he really got to thinking about it, he just hoped it would come out healthy and preferably with Narutos blue eyes.

Because of the hormones, there were some mornings he would wake up in tears with Narutos pillow clutched to his chest because of a dream or a nightmare. He missed his alpha and he wanted him home but he knew what would be in tow when they got married. Naruto did warn him that he would be gone for weeks and sometimes months at a time. He just didn’t think he would miss him this much.

Getting up from the couch, Sasuke stopped in the dining room on his way to the kitchen and marked off on the calendar in red marker, sighing to himself. He didn’t want to think about how long Naruto was gone so he occupied his mind with making himself some of the nausea tea Hinata gave to him to try. He set the water filled kettle on the stove and leaned against the counter waiting for the boil. He glanced over the back of the box, reading the contents and grimaced at a few of them.

“That just sounds nasty.” He yawned and looked up towards the front door when he heard metal slide into the dead bolt. He set the box down on the cabinet, turned off the fire and moved the kettle to the back burner as the door opened. His heart pounded in his chest at the blonde hair and blue eyes entering the door with his duffel bag draped over his shoulder.

Narutos dirty face smiled at Sasuke and he set his bag down, closing the door behind him. He was preparing for the pounce.

“You’re finally home.” Sasuke whispered, quickly leaving the kitchen and running into his arms. Narutos strong arms wrapped around him, their lips locked in a needy kiss and Sasuke tangled his arms around the alphas neck, vowing to never let him go. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, tea be damned. He grinding his hips against him, moaning into their kiss when Naruto lifted him and carried him upstairs to their room.

He set Sasuke down on the bed and began unbuttoning his jacket, the omegas helping him by working on his belt and pants. Lust clouded his mind as he stood from the bed and pushing down his pants. Slick leaked from his entrance, wetting his thighs and coating Narutos member when he turned around and rubbed his ass along his husband’s groin.

“You really want me really bad don’t you?” Naruto groaned and kissed the back of Sasukes neck.  At the first push into Sasukes heat, both of them threw their head back and moaned into the darkness of their bedroom. Sasukes head hitting Narutos hard chest but neither of them thought to turn on the light.  Naruto pushed Sasuke down on the side of the bed, spreading his omegas legs a little and gripped his hips. Sasuke gripped sheets, moaning into the blankets with every thrust and pushed back to meet Narutos.

“Yes i—do.” He released his scent from below, encouraging Naruto to go harder into him until he was on the verge of releasing but when Naruto pulled out of him and turned him over...the chase to his climax was pushed back abruptly. Sasuke looked up into his alphas face, his blue eyes filled with lust and his hips were gripped once more as Naruto thrusted back inside him. With his ass hanging off the side of the bed, Sasuke gripped at Narutos arms, his knees drawn up to his chest and resting on the blondes ribs as he was pounded into.

“Fuck fu—fu—fuck.” Sasuke panted below him, “Ke—ep going.” He begged, feeling his orgasm peeking. He curled his toes against Narutos ribs when he released over his stomach and Naruto wasn’t far behind. He felt the alpha push all the way inside and groan, his eyes shutting when his hips jerked into him roughly.

“God da—damn.” He breathed, coating his omegas canal with his seed.

“Welcome home.” Sasuke chuckled from the bed, pulling Naruto down to meet his lips and rolled his hips a little to milk his cock.

“This is always an amazing welcome home present.” He smiled, against Sasukes lips and lifted him off the side of the bed to the middle, crawling with him. “Is it going to be like this every time?”

Sasuke nodded with a smile.

He was still dirty from his mission, dirt and grime covered his body from the tread home and the plane ride but Sasuke didn’t seem to care. He inhaled his scent over and over again while they made love, fouling the sheets in the process. When he got the chance he pressed his fingers into his husbands skin, jerking back when Naruto winced away during the fourth session from a cut on his back that ran down to his side, he noted he would have to clean that once their messing up the bed was complete.

He doesn’t remember when they stopped or if one of them passed out but when he woke up, the sun was shining through the window hitting him in the face since he forgot to close the blinds and he was completely naked under the sheets. But he didn’t care because under him was his husband, beaten and coated in sweat from their activities from the previous night. Why was this man so tempting, even covered in dirt. He turned over into Narutos arms and looked up at the sleeping alpha studying his face.

He almost felt like he would forget the way Naruto looked when he slept.

“Why are you staring at me?” He smiled and yawned.

“Im just memorizing your face.” He whispered.

“Im not going to be dying anytime soon.” He opened his eyes, blue meeting black.

“No but you were gone for 32 days.”

“Did you keep track?” He leaned forward and kissed Sasukes forehead.

“No…” He pouted.

“Uh huh, im sure you didn’t.” He rolled them onto Sasuke back. Planting himself between Sasukes legs and rocked his hard on against Sasukes.

A small gasp escaped Sasukes lips, his legs spreading wider to accommodate his alpha. He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, both of them rubbing along each other. “Put your cock inside me.” Sasuke moaned, “And fuck me slow.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Naruto nodded, sitting back on his knees and teased Sasukes entrance with the tip by wetting his flesh before pushing inside. His body shivered at the searing hot and he leaned back over Sasuke, each slow thrust stretching his insides and giving his omega a passionate kiss between. Sasuke raked his nails down Narutos back to his butt, gripping his cheeks when he grinds into his sweet spot repeatedly. With the slow pace, Sasuke could feel the drag of Narutos thick cock, how his insides stretched out and shrunk when he pulled out.  

“S’uke ima cum.” Naruto panted against his mouth and Sasuke nodded, keeping his legs apart for Naruto to push all the way inside him and release. At the hotness filling him, his own orgasm surfaced and spilled over his small bumped stomach that Naruto hadn’t noticed yet. “I love you Sasuke.” Naruto cupped his cheek, caressing the soft skin.

“I love you too Naruto.” Sasuke answered back, pulling him down into another kiss and locking his legs around him to roll them over for another round.

////

“God you wore me out.” Naruto announced, entering the kitchen and drying his hair with a towel.

“Yeah well I was deprived of you for a while.” Sasuke teased, the apron he wore hid the small bump of his stomach and he wondered if Naruto even noticed his body changing or his scent that lingered in the air since he wasn't wearing an implant.

Walking up the past four days seemed like a dream, they both woke up in time to have a quick rump before Naruto had to report to Kakashi and Sasuke had to head to school. Seeing as it was Narutos birthday today, Sasuke sucked him off as soon as he got home from work and told him to go shower while he put the pregnancy stick into a gift box and hid it until after dinner.

“Are all school teachers as nasty as you are?” He took a seat at the island and watched Sasuke make his favorite ramen.

“I don’t ask about other teacher’s sex lives but none of them have husbands who leave for months at a time either.” Sasuke fought to keep the bile from rising in his throat at the smell of the cooked noodles. This was one smell he was still unable to tolerate though the smell of coffee and vanilla stopped earlier that week. “Hinata doesn’t count, they aren’t married.”

“Damnit.” He frowned.

Sasuke walked around the counter and gave his husband a kiss. “Turn that frown upside down, it’s your birthday and im sorry I didn’t make you pancakes yesterday.”

“Waking up to you riding me was way better than pancakes.” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh lord.” He went back to cutting up the veggies. “Speaking of Hinata, how is Kiba adjusting to the thought of being a father?” Better time then never to get Narutos opinion on it as well.

“He is actually excited.” Naruto answered, “He says he’s naming him Kiba Jr if a boy and some weird name if it’s a girl.”

“Little early for names.” Sasuke chuckled, “Hinata doesn’t even know what they are having and I doubt she will name it Kiba Jr.”

“The first name he told me was Akamaru.” Naruto shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took his seat back.

“Isn’t that a dog’s name?” Sasuke knitted his brows at his husband, the queasiness wanting to punch him.

“That’s what I said.” He nodded.

“That’s good that he is excited.” The omega turned to the sink and washed his hands, spitting out the bile he burped up into the sink without Naruto noticing. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Naruto asked as Sasuke turned back around and dried his hands off on the dish rag.

“How would you react to having kids?” He sailed into the subject cautiously, “Would you be excited like Kiba?”

“Oh course I would be.” He answered, “I’ve always wanted to have kids. Three or four at the most. I love kids.”

“Three or four?” Sasuke arched a brow. “Shouldn’t you run that by me first since I would be the one carrying them?”

“We haven’t even discussed the possibilities of having kids Sasuke as of yet anyway.” Naruto laughed, “Im too greedy right now. I want you all to myself at least for a few more years before we decide to have kids. We have only been married for five month as of Monday.”

Now he didn’t think it would be a good idea to give him the gift. Would Naruto not be happy that he was pregnant? He read in some magazines that alphas turned against their omegas for being pregnant without their consent and it ended in a miscarriage but Naruto wouldn’t do that to him.

“What’s wrong Sasuke?” Narutos voice pulled him back from his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I thought I lost you for a minute but I said I would be happy either way. Early or late, a baby is a welcomed part of our lives.” He tilted his head to the side, trying to read Sasukes expression.

“That’s nice to know.” He chuckled, “And three is the limit.”

“What?” He frowned, “Why not four, two girls and two boys.”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, excusing himself to the bathroom where he hurled into the toilet with the water running into the sink. He grabbed the present from inside the draw and rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash. He really wished the morning sickness would be gone. Why did they even call it morning sickness? Sasuke had it at all times, morning, noon and night. It didn’t matter. He could smell something disgusting and hurl he would.

Leaving the bathroom, he held the present to his chest and entered the kitchen. Naruto still sat at the bar stirring the veggies he was frying from across the counter and playing on his phone. So he can multitask.

“You got me a present.” Naruto beamed, handing him the wooden spoon.

“Yes I did.” Sasuke said, setting it on the counter next to him and took the spoon he offered.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Naruto picked up the small box as Sasuke pulled the sautéed veggies from the fire and placed his hands over his belly. Hinata suggested this while they were having lunch at school on Friday. He watch nervously as Naruto pulled at the ribbon on top and opened the lid.

Sasuke took a step back towards the fridge, out of arm’s length of the alpha. He didn’t know why he was so afraid but he was sweating bullets. Naruto took the orange tissue from the box and slowly unwrapped the stick, his face completely unreadable. He fingered the stick that fell into his palm, his eyes widening when he read the screen. He looked up at Sasuke then back down at the stick then back at Sasuke and held it up.

“Ar—are you—are you pregnant?”

Sasuke nodded his head. “Yes I am.” He answered in a low voice.

Narutos mouth dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo there it is readers! We have lift off, Naruto and Sasuke spent one of Sasukes heats together and everything went smoothly. Well as smoothly as things could be anyways. How did everyone love the chapter? Alot of dirty sex in this chapter and when i read it i thought i was reading Periscope for a moment lol. Had to double check the names really quick. 
> 
> Im really excited how this chapter turned out, from the heat to meeting Itachi and Sasuke acting weird which concerned his brother and then the intense doctors visit where Sasuke thinks Tsunade is bullshitting him. It all just flowed together and came out perfect in the end.
> 
> I know i may sound like a broken record when it comes to this but i want to thank you all for reading, leaving comments and letting me know how im doing. It really does mean a lot to me and has helped me greatly through the depression episodes ive had here lately. There has been just so much on my mind and trying to sort out my feelings is quite hard. You all really encourage me to keep writing and strive to finish this. So Thank you!  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted the 16th of May!


	27. Inuzuka to Uzumaki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina find out about Hinata and delivers some news to Kiba.   
> Hinata finds out the sex of the baby!  
> Kiba pops the question.

“You want me to meet who?” Hinata dropped her piece of garlic bread, startled at the yelling and hollering of an excited Naruto next door. She smiled to herself, Sasuke must have told him he was pregnant and it sounded like he was going to come through the kitchen wall. Kiba looked up from his bowl of Alfredo, a few noodles hanging from his mouth as he listened to the yelling of his best friend. “These walls are thinner than I first thought.”

Kiba rolled his eyes and slurped the noodles into his mouth, “What is he yelling about?”

“Sasuke must have told him he’s pregnant.” She answered, looking at her boyfriend and watching his eyes widened.

“He’s what?”

“Sasuke is pregnant too.” She chuckled, “I guess I forgot to tell you.”

“Yeah you did.” He frowned. “How far along is he?”

“He isn’t very far behind me.” She answered, “I think he’s 11 weeks now since I am 17 weeks along.”

“You two just wanted to be pregnancy buddies is all.” He stuffed himself with more food.

“What the fuck is a pregnancy buddy?” She arched her brow. “Karin said the same thing.”

“It’s where two friends get pregnant at the same time so both of them go through it together.” He answers.

“How do you even know that?” She lowered her eyes at him, pausing from taking a bite.

“I watch TV Hinata. I think I would pick up on a few things.”

“Uh huh—.” She chuckled, “Ignoring the pregnancy thing that’s happening next door, you said you wanted me to meet someone?”

“Yes.” He pushed his empty bowl away, “I was wondering if you wanted to meet my mother?”

Hinata knitted her brows, “I’ve already met Kushina? Why would I need to meet her again?”

“No.” He shook his head, “No, Kushina isn’t my actual mother. Her and Minato are more like my adoptive family, my real mother lives a few miles from the base.”

“And you’re just now telling me this.” She laughed, “What else are you hiding from me? Do you have another girlfriend who is pregnant as well?”

“Really Hinata.” Kiba leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder with a laugh. “Im not hiding anything else from you. I haven’t talked to my mom in years to be honest. Ever since I joined the military.”

“Why not.” She leaned into him, curious to know why Kiba would keep this information from her. She knew a few things but she always thought there was something deeper he was keeping from her.

“She’s um—I don’t really know how to explain it.” He answered, regretting even bringing it up. He didn’t know how Hinata would even respond to meeting his real mother. He left on such bad terms that he didn’t even know if he would be welcomed in her house let alone introducing Hinata to her.

“Do you think I won’t like her?” Hinata asked in a small voice, “Or is there something you haven’t told me about her that I need to know.”

“No nothing at all.” He lied.

Hinata rolled her eyes and gripped his knee, sharp nails digging into his skin. He winced at the pain, her nails were sharp enough to draw blood sometimes. He pleaded for her to let go but she wouldn’t until he began explaining. Everytime he would stop speaking she would squeeze harder. After twenty minutes he was finally done with his story, she stared at him horrified.

“And you want me to meet this wretched woman?” Hinata looked at him. “Kushina and Minato have been much more than your mother has ever been.”

“Hinata.” Kiba began but her getting out of her seat at the dining room table cut him off.

“No, your own mother told you good luck on coming back alive. What kind of mother would do that to her son? You are out there fighting for the realm and making sure everything is right and she had the audacity to tell you that you will probably get killed.” She growled and covered her belly, “Fuck that bitch.”

Kiba sat back in his seat watching her rampage about a woman she had never met but only heard a story about. Must be the pregnancy effecting her this way. He wonders how she would really react if he really did take her to see his mother. Would she be like this and speak her mind? Or would she be polite.

“Why would you want her to meet me anyway?” She took a deep breath.

“Well you are the mother of my child.” He said, “Why wouldn’t I want her to meet the mother of my baby?”

“I will think about it but if you want my honest opinion about it I don’t want that woman anywhere near our child.” She says, clearing off the table. “So at this very moment it’s a no.”

“I understand babe.”

////

The next afternoon, Kushina invited the boys to a light lunch with Minato at her favorite Mexican café a few streets away from her doctor’s office. A small moment alone with the boys was nice as well as Minato. They ordered and she began checking emails from work but Kiba telling Naruto he wanted Hinata to meet his real mother brought her attention from her phone, as well as Minatos.

She knew how horrid that woman was. She had no love for her son like Kushina did. She practically raised Kiba along with Naruto, even went as far as getting him a military ID so he could come on base whenever he wanted.

“You want Hinata to do what?” Kushina asked the question, staring at Kiba like he grew another head.

“I asked her if she would meet my mother.” He repeated. “When I first said it, she thought I was talking about you.”

“Im flattered but Hinata would literally belittle that woman into nothing and she wouldn’t even know it.” Kushina took a calming breath. “What makes you want to introduce her to your mother anyway? You have never wanted anything to do with her before?”

“Hunny you sound defensive about it.” Minato touched her shoulder.

“Im not being defensive about it, but that woman pisses me off.” She growled.

“Well I think my mother should at least meet the girl I want to marry.” He said, pulling the ring he had kept secret for a while and handed it to Kushina. “I’ve been wanting to ask her to marry me for a while now even before we found out she was pregnant, I just didn’t know the right time but I think it’s the right time.”

Kushina slammed her hands down on the table, making all three of them jump and tightened her fingers around the ring box. “Care to repeat what you just said.” Her glare intensify at Kiba.

“Mom didn’t know.” Naruto whispered in Kiba’s direction and looked away quickly like his dad did.

“Could you repeat that son?”

“Shit.” He muttered, “Um—I—uh said I’ve been wanting to marry her even before we found out she was pregnant.”

“Hinata is pregnant.” Kushina glared at Kiba, the urge to drag him across the table at the tip of her fingers. “How far along is she?”

“She is 17 ½ weeks pregnant.” He stiffened his body, waiting for her reaction. “Im sorry I didn’t know she hadn’t told you yet. Please don’t kill me.”

With Minato and Naruto looking away, Kiba lowered his head but none of them expected for Kushina to begin to sob. Her shaky breath pulling their attention back to her once more. Naruto had only seen his mother cry a few times. Once when she thought his father was KIA and his wedding. Now he could add three to that but he might as well make it four because once Sasuke tells her he is pregnant as well she might cry.

“Kushina.” Minato draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. She cried into his shoulder with the ring box still clutched in her hand. His father whispered reassuring things into his wife’s ear and rubbed her back lovingly while both boys sat in silence as the waitress brought their food. She could tell it was a touching moment and took her exit quickly.

“Im alright.” Kushina sat up, wiping under her eyes were the tears formed. “Im alright. Im sorry you two had to see that.”

“Are you sure you are alright mom?” Naruto asked, picking up his forth and cutting into the burrito he ordered.

“Yeah I will be alright—the ring is beautiful and im sure she will love it.” She smiled through the tears. “When do you plan on asking her?”

“I planned on asking her this weekend.” He answered.

Kushina wiped her tears again and nodded in agreement, Minatos hand caressing her shoulder with one hand before grabbing the vanilla envelope from behind him, he had been hiding. “Kiba, Kushina and I have thought about this long and hard and I know this is sort of a little change in the subject but we feel it is important to us, shit we practically raised you from a child to the man you are now but we were wondering if you would allow us to adopt you.”

Naruto almost choked on his bite of burrito.

“What?” Kiba glanced between both of them. “You want to adopt me but im grown.”

“It doesn’t matter if you are grown.” Minato chuckled, “We want to be able to officially call you our son.”

“By law.” Kushina chuckled. “Not just in spirit or word of mouth.”

“What made you decide this?” Kiba asked.

“We have been wanting to adopt you since you were a boy.” Kushina smiled, “But your horrid mother would always tell us no even after we offered her money. I don’t see how you survived in her home but we want you to have our last name and leave your old life behind.”

“We would be true brothers then.” Naruto chuckled, nudging Kiba’s shoulder. “How do you feel about becoming an Uzumaki?”

“I would rock your last name a lot better than you asshole.” Kiba chuckled but turned to Kushina and Minato and nodded his head. “I would be honored if you and Minato adopted me.”

“We are glad that you accept.” Kushina smiled and handed him the envelope.

“Have you two really wanted to do this for a long time?” Kiba asked, taking the envelope and holding it in his lap.

“Yes we have.” Minato smiled, “All you have to do is sign them and take them down to court house on base and they will file the papers. They will change your name while you are down there and issue a new Military ID.”

“Don’t I have to get my mother’s signature on these since she will be giving up her rights?” Kiba questioned but the expressions on Kushina and Minatos face sunk. “What?”

Naruto pushed his plate away, while Minato took the last couple of bites of his enchiladas as Kushina prepared herself. She didn’t think anyone had actually told Kiba about his mother. Kushina actually found out because his sister Hana had showed up at her work looking for Kiba six months ago while they were overseas. From what his sister had said, his mother Tsume didn’t leave anything to Kiba but a letter telling him that he was worthless and other things she didn’t want to repeat to him. To spare his feelings Kushina shredded the letter and pretended to receive nothing.

“Kiba I know you and your mother were on bad terms, believe me. We all didn’t like her but she passed away eight months ago from liver failure.” She explained, “Your sister had to find me to let me know and wanted me pass it on to you since she said it wasn’t worth her time trying to find you.”

“Liver failure?” he arched his brow. “She did like to drink a lot so it’s not surprise.”

“You’re not sad about it?” Naruto asked, patting his friend now brother on the shoulder.

Kiba shook his head. “You know, im actually not.” He answered, “Im more relieved than anything, I don’t have to subject Hinata to that wretched woman as she called her after I told her about her. My future children do not have to deal with her either.”

Kushina and Minato smiled even though the news was sad. She didn’t mean for it to sadden him even if he said he wasn’t, there was a small hint of sorrow on his face that she could see, instead she got up and hugged him. Whispering that it would be okay and that they were there for him. The entire ride home with Naruto he thought about everything that was said and had even signed the papers in front of Kushina and Minato to show them that he was completely serious on it. He had always wanted to have parents like Narutos parents. Parents who were happy he was home and greeted him as soon as he came come instead of having to retreat to his room to avoid being hit with a liquor bottle. He didn’t want any child to have to deal with that and now that he had one on the way, he really thought long and hard about it.

“Kiba we are home.” Naruto said shutting off the truck. “Just think, you will be an Uzumaki by next week.”

“Oh god don’t remind me.” He chuckled, exiting the truck and heading to his side of the duplex.

“Shut up.” Naruto rolled his eyes, sliding his key into the knob and opening the door. “I will see you later and don’t tell Hinata you told mom about the baby.”

“Why didn’t you tell mom Sasuke was pregnant?” Kiba glared at him. “She would have cried some more knowing both of her sons have kids on the way.”

“Sasuke wants to tell her.” He leaned against the door frame. “Why do you think I looked so nervous beside you? I serious thought she was going to jump down my throat for not being the one to knock Sasuke up first. Thanks for taking that pressure off me.”

“Asshole.” Kiba smiled, pulling his keys out.

“Dog breath.” Naruto saluted him and slipped into his home.

Outside his door, Kiba noticed Hinatas car in the driveway parked next to his old truck and he took the ring from the box, slipping it into his pocket before throwing the empty ring box into the back of his truck. Opening the door, he eyed Hinata who was sitting in the middle of the living room floor with a few boxes of baby clothing.

She looked up at him and puckered her lips for a kiss, “Welcome home.”

“What are you doing home so early?” He asked, shutting the door before leaning down and kissing her. He knocked down one of the piles of clothing she had stacked onto her leg without meaning too, “Are you okay?”

“I got sick at work and they sent me home.” She answered, “So work knows im pregnant but it also gave me time to head to a friends and get the baby clothes he promised from when his daughter was in her first year. Isn’t it all just adorable?”

“How do you even know it is going to be a girl?” he questioned, fixing the pile he knocked over before taking a seat on the couch.

She rubbed her belly, “Just a feeling.”

Kiba rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.”

“What do you want for dinner?” She asked while holding up a blue and white dress that would fit Kiba’s calf. The skirt was covered in glitter and he cringed. He really hope it wasn’t a girl. “She’s going to be adorable in this.”

“No glitter please.” Kiba pleaded, “That stuff gets everywhere and the vacuum won’t even pick that shit up.”

“To bad.” Hinata glared at him from over her shoulder. “Dinner?”

“I was thinking shepherd’s pie?” He answered, crawling onto the floor behind her after fetching the ring from his pocket. He spread his legs out enough on either side of her and scooted up until her back was pressed to his chest.

“Are you even sure I know how to make that?” She leaned into him.

“Well I will pick something else.” He kissed the back of her head.

“You smell like Mexican food.” She stopped folding a few of the cloths and tilted her head up to sniff the air.

“I had lunch with Kushina and Minato.” He answered, “Nardo was there too but they said they wanted to adopt me. I must have left the papers in Narutos truck.”

“Are you still wanting me to meet your mother?” Hinata questioned looking over her shoulder at Kiba but he shook his head. “Why not?”

“Apparently she died months ago from liver failure.” He actually smile, throwing her off.

“Really.” She turned a little so she was halfway facing him.

“Kushina told me.” He nodded, “So you don’t have to meet her after all which is really a good thing because after thinking it over, I don’t think I wanted you to meet her either. Kushina has been more of my mother than she ever has and I want it to stay that way.”

“Im glad you see it that way.” She smiled and pecked his lips, “Does that mean im going to be an Uzumaki instead of an Inuzuka if we ever get married?”

“You mean when.” He said, sneaking the ring on her left hand.

“What do you mean wh—” She looked down and her words turning into silence.

“Hinata will you marry me?” He asked her. “Im not asking you just because you are pregnant, I’ve loved you ever since I first saw your picture at the beach house with Sasuke and Karin. I just didn’t have the courage to ask you until I came back but I truly beli—

Hinata shut him up with a kiss, both of her arms wrapping around his neck and pushing him down to the wood floor as she crawled on top of him. “Yes.” She peppered his face with kissed, “My answer is yes.”

////

Neji raised a brow to his cousin, “You are marrying who?”

“Kiba.” She answered and picked up her tea cup to inhale the contents.

“Kiba who?” Neji asked.

“How many times do I have to go over this? His name is Kiba Uzumaki, he is the brother of Naruto.” She groaned.

“Naruto is the one who married my sweet Sasuke isn’t he?” Neji set his cup of wine down on the table as Hinata nodded, “And you want to marry his brother. What is wrong with you?”

“There is nothing wrong with me and yes he is the one who married Sasuke as well as knocked him up” She shot back, grinning when Neji’s face dropped as she stood  from her seat as her father and younger sister entered the restaurant. “Papa.” She hugged him.

“It’s good to see you Hinata.” He smiled, hugging her tight before taking a seat next to Neji as his other daughter sat next to her sister.

“You smell funny.” Hanabi said, glancing at her sister. “Are you no longer wearing your implant?”

Hinata shook her head. “I can’t for a while.”

“Why not—

“Did Hinata tell you she is getting married uncle?” Neji spoke up, cutting Hanabi off.

“You are getting married?” Her father eyed her. “I know I have been away for a while dealing with this and that in the other realms but I didn’t know I would be coming back to you getting married.”

“Im sorry I haven’t called or emailed you about it but I wanted to tell you in person.” Hinata defended herself. She only guessed how her father would react to the news and to the second half the news. She kicked Neji under the table.

“Is he the one you told me about after you graduated?” Hanabi covered for her sister. She knew their father was a hardass. “The military guy?”

Hinata nodded, “Yeah he is. Is that all you know him by?”

“You didn’t tell me his name.” She rolled her eyes.

“When are you two planning on marrying? Will this be a long engagement?” Hiashi asked, after the waitress took their order.

“No, we have already set the date to December 16 before Kiba’s new mission year begins.” She answered but her father shook his head. “What do you mean no?”

“The only reason someone would be marrying so soon is if you were pregnant.” He eyed her, “Are you pregnant.”

Hinata felt all their eyes on her, waiting for an answer that she had to give. He would judge her whether or not she was so she nodded and watched his eyes widen. “I’ll be 19 weeks on the 22nd.”

“That’s why you smell so different.” Hanabi nodded her head. “Hmm.”

“Is he only marrying you because he knocked you up?” Her father asked in a harsh tone. He was clearly not happy. “Do you really think I want my eldest to marry jar-head?”

“I didn’t even tell you what branch he was in, so how can you call him a jar-head.”

“I don’t have to guess. Most of Konoha base is made up of Marines.” He answered, leaning back when the waitress sat his plate down. He waved her off before she would ask any questions and picked up his fork. He took a few bites of the salad he ordered, complying over his thoughts for a moment and looking up at her. “You’re going to marry him even if I tell you no aren’t you?”

“I love the father of my child why wouldn’t I want to be married to him? I already finished college, im a fourth grade teacher so my career is set. I don’t see why it burdens you for me to continue my life.” She said with confidence. “And yes I would marry him without your blessing if need be.”

“Neji have you met this boy?” He asked, turning to his nephew.

He nodded, “I have.”

“And what do you think of him?” He took another bite.

“He’s intelligent for a jar-head.” Neji answered. “He does make her laugh.”

“How do you know that?” She looked to her cousin.

“I attended the Uchiha/Uzumaki wedding too.” He answered “I met him once while you and Naruto danced.”

Hinata frowned. Leave it to her shitty cousin to put Kiba down and try to convince her father. The rest of lunch was spent in silence, the head of the family’s eyes shifting between his youngest daughter and older when she showed off the ring Kiba had given her. She blushed a few times when Hanabi asked personal questions about Kiba.

“That date isn’t going to work.” He stated, grabbing all their attentions.

“What?” Hinata knitted her brows.

“I said that date isn’t going to work. I have to return to eastern realms on December 13 for a six month stay. So you and Kiba are going to have to move the date up or plan it to be later.” He answered her.

“We can always move it up.” She said, really hoping this was him approving and pulled out her phone. “How does December 7th sound?”

Hiashi pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his calendar, he noted a meeting the day before and a brunch the day after but nodded his head to his daughter. “December 7th will work. Are you wanting a huge ceremony or an intimate one?”

“Small, I don’t want a big wedding. Just his family, our friends and my own.”

He nodded once again, “I can have that arranged. Since we only have a month and a few weeks, I will have my assistant start on the wedding invitations and mail them out. Have you thought of a venue?”

“We want the Maruna Gardens downtown.” She answered, typing this all out in her notes on her phone for later use. “They have openings every weekend in December.”

“Alright, I will have my assistant call and schedule the Gardens. I will have Neji hire some caterers, preferable some he uses for the Vineyard. Hanabi you and your sister will go wedding dress shopping starting next weekend unless you have a dress already picked out.” He rattled off.

Hanabi nodded her head when Hinata said she didn’t have a dress yet.

“I didn’t even think of getting me a dress.” She looked at her belly. “I don’t even know if I can fit one.”

Her sister rolled her eyes, “We will have one altered to fit you.”

“I will call in the best for my little cousins wedding.” Neji nodded, “Anything you don’t want.”

“The smell of seafood makes me nauseous so no seafood.” Hinata replied.

“I can make that happen.” He nodded.

“Oh and Hinata.” Her father pulled her attention to him.

“Yes father?”

“I wish to meet his parents.” He stated.

////

“Miss Hinata, it’s good to see you again.” Tsunade entered the room without looking up. Her nose was buried in Hinatas file, “How are you feeling.”

“Good actually. The nausea is only limited to Kiba’s stench and seafood.” She chuckled as Kiba nudged her shoulder.

“I’ve told you to bathe regularly.” Tsunade glared at Kiba.

“I do.” He argued with a frown.

“Apparently not.” She chuckled and sat down Hinatas file before pulling out the blood pressure cuff to wrap around Hinatas arm. “So seafood is the only thing?”

“Yes.” She answered, watching Tsunade taking her vitals one after another. “Have you been experiencing any bloating, bleeding gums or tingling hands?”

“Last week I was bloated for a few days but that was gone after a while.” Hinata answered and lifted her arm for Tsunade to take the cuff off. “No tingling hands or bleeding gums.”

“She’s starting to snore though.” Kiba commented and Hinata elbowed him.

“That is normal.” Tsunade chuckled, “Switching your sleeping positions will help that. More pillows and elevating yourself as well. Might want to look into getting a bigger bed if you must because you won’t have any room to sleep Inuzuka.”

“It’s Uzumaki now.” He corrected her.

“What?”

“Narutos parents adopted me a few weeks ago. Im officially an Uzumaki through the military and state.” He beamed.

Tsunade looked down at Hinatas finger, “Are you sure you want to marry him?”

“Sometimes I wonder.” She blushed.

“Have you developed pregnancy brain yet?” She asked, picking up Hinatas file and writing down the vitals she took.

“Here and there but it’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I have noticed that my feet have been growing.” She frowned. “And I have acquired a few stretch marks and my nipples are like really pink.”

“Are they sore?”

Hinata shook her head, “Not that I can feel.”

“That is good, have you been exercising?”

“Yoga a few times a week at home after school and before bed. Sasuke and I have started doing the after school workouts together before dingus and doofus get home.” She looked at Kiba but he was staring at a poster of a diagram.

“You have an ultra sound scheduled today.” Tsunade nodded, “Are you excited to find out what you are going to have?”

“At first we were going to wait and see what we were going to have but im tired of arguing with him that it’s a girl.” Hinata got down from the table and followed Tsunade across the hall to the ultrasound room.

“Most parents are wanting to know within the first three months, not waiting until they are 23 weeks to find out.” Tsunade laughed and turned the machine on. “But if this settles the argument I guess we shall see. What do I get if it is a girl?”

“It’s going to be a boy.” Kiba commented, “A father knows these things.”

“You say that but it took you and Naruto two hours to put a crib and changing table together while Sasuke and I graded papers and cooked dinner last week.” Hinata revealed.

“Im doubting your parenting abilities even more now Kiba.” The elder alpha muttered low enough to get Hinata to laugh while she lathered the omegas stomach with gel.

The only sound in the room was the hum of the machine, the black screen becoming fuzzy as the image of their baby came into view. Tsunade pointed out the arms and legs. The diameter of the baby's head which she commented was a little big for 23 weeks but she would watching it for the remainder of her pregnancy and waved the wand around Hinatas belly to get a better position to see what the baby was going to be.

“Hinata how sure are you it’s a girl?” Tsunade asked, pausing the wand and taking a picture of what she saw.

“95%.” She sounded confident.

“And you Kiba?” She took another picture.

“100%.” He answered and laced his fingers with Hinatas. “No 110% that it’s a boy.”

“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but—” Tsunade turned the screen to both of them and pointed to the small spot between the babies legs with her pen. “Congratulations Hinata you are having a girl.”

“Bullshit.” Kiba squinted at the screen, “Those look like balls.”

Tsunade shook her head, “That little puff of skin is the lips her cookie.”

Hinata turned her head to Kiba, “I told you it was a girl, you owed me spa day.”

Kiba huffed playfully. “Im not disappointed if that’s what you think Tsunade.” He looked up at Hinatas doctor, “I lose most bets I just thought for once I would be right.”

“You shouldn’t have count your chickens before they hatch.” The doctor wiped at Hinatas belly until she was clean and printed out the pictures for her. They scheduled her next appointment at the desk for two weeks from now, one that Kiba would be attending once again.

On the way to Kiba’s parents, Hinata stared down at the pictures. She was having a girl—well they were having a girl and she was thankful for getting the baby clothes she did from her friend Shino, seeing as he had two girls of his own. Stopping in front of their house, they noted that Hinatas father and sister were already there by their car parked in the driveway but they took a moment to look at the photos together in the dim light of the truck. Her pale thumb rubbed over the first picture of their daughter, her arms and legs stretched out before skipping to the next that showed the sex.

“Can you believe it?” Hinata whispered, becoming emotion all of a sudden. “We are having a little girl. What am I going to do?”

“She’s going to look just like her mother and you will be great.” Kiba commented with a kiss to her temple. “It’s going to be me who doesn’t know what to do.”

Hinata chuckled, stuffing the picture into her coat and getting out of the truck. A light snow had decided to fall that morning and dusted the houses and streets but as the day went on, but it became heavier. Now that the evening was creeping up, more snow would begin and it would be difficult to leave in the morning for school.

“It’s about time you two showed up.” Naruto chuckled, opening the front door to let them in. He gave Hinata a hug once she was inside and helped her from her coat as Kiba knocked the snow from his boots. “You two look happy.”

“We have good news to share.” Hinata grinned but didn’t give it away as she joined the others in the den leaving Kiba behind for Naruto.

“Hey—before we join everyone, have you told mom Sasuke is pregnant?” Kiba whispered.

Naruto shook his head.

“Still—Why not?” Kiba knitted his brows with a tilt of his head. “Mom would be excited to know she has two grand kids not just one.”

“Sasuke and I agreed to tell her after you and Hinatas wedding so the focus would be on you two.” He answered, pulling Kiba into a hug so he didn’t have to see his brother’s expression.

“Thank you.” Kiba returned the hug and whispered. “We are having a girl.”

“Im going to have a niece?” Naruto pushed him away to look at his face and Kiba nodded, both of them looked down the hallway as Kushina began to squeal. “Hinata must have told her, I don’t think I have ever heard her squeal like that before even when I told her I was getting married.”

“You meet her father.” Kiba shiver at the memory of meeting him. The icy glare and dominate aura of Hiashi that was cast upon him shook him a little. The man was very intimidating.

Naruto nodded, “Im sorry.”

“Yeah me too.”

////

In the weeks that followed, the wedding preparations were flying by. Hinata approved of everything the day before the wedding was to begin, the dress was altered at the last minute to fit over her growing belly and she decided not to wear shoes since the heels she bought at first now didn’t fit.

The day of the wedding, Hinata stared at herself in the mirror of the small dressing door the Gardens provided her and tried to hold in her tears. She never thought she would be getting married and be pregnant at the same time but she wanted this. Maybe she was just emotional because of the hormones but she couldn’t stop herself from tearing up. Her light make up she wore almost ruined if she hadn’t had stopped herself.

“Why are you crying sister?” Hanabi snuck into the room and closed the door.

“I don’t know why im crying—Hinata voice trailed off as she wiped away the tear under her eyes.

“Are you nervous?”

Hinata shook her head, “No im not nervous—it’s just I never thought this would happen to me.”

“What? Getting married or getting pregnant?”

“Married—pregnant. Both.” She chuckled.

“Well you got pregnant first if we are speaking logical here.” Hanabi rounded Hinata and stood in front of the mirror to block the view. “Then you decided to get married.”

“I was just speeding up the process.” Hinata chuckled, rubbing her belly to sooth the small pains she was having. “And before you say anything, no I didn’t get pregnant to trap him. I got pregnant by mistake.”

“O—kay.” Hanabi rolled her eyes playfully before hugging her sister. “Good luck Hina.”

“Thank you little sister.” She returned the hug as best she could despite her huge belly, both of them not hearing the door behind them open.

“Am I interrupting?” Their father asked.

Hanabi took a step back and shook her head. “Nope, just sharing a small hug with my sister is all dad.”

“Are they ready for me?” Hinata asked, turning on the pedestal she was on to face her father and for a moment she seen a gleam in his eye.

“Yes they are.” He nodded, “Kiba is at already at the alter sweating bullets because he thinks you have decided to run.”

Hinata chuckled, holding up the bottom of her mermaid dress and stepped down from the pedestal with her father’s help. At the last minute she opted to wear a pair of white flats Kushina had found while shopping for a wedding gift and to her surprise they fit her perfectly. Hanabi opened the door and picked up the back of Hinatas dress down the hallways towards the gazebo.

“This is your chance to run.” Her father whispered to her before the doors opened to the Gardens.

“Im alright dad.” She chuckled and held onto him with her free hand. “I want to do this.”

Hiashi nodded, taking the first step down the path towards Kiba and Asuma who was asked to preside over the ceremony like Narutos wedding. She took each step one by one until they were in the middle of the aisle and looked up at Kiba. His brown hair slicked back for his white hat to stay on his head. His dress blues were creased and sharp while his shoes shined in the light. He never looked more handsome than he did in this moment and the tears began again. Her fingers shook when her father passed her hand from his to Kiba’s to the point she thought she was going to pass out.

“Are you alright?” Kiba smiled at her, the tears he had been holding back accumulating in the corner of his eyes. “You look breathtakingly beautiful.”

Hinata smiled, “I didn’t think you could clean up for me so well.” She gripped his fingers.

“We were all surprised.” Asuma laughed at their banter, “Shall we begin?”

Hinata and Kiba nodded, turning towards Asuma.

“We are gathered here this wintery afternoon to witness the marriage bonding between Sergeant Uzumaki Kiba and Miss Hyuga Hinata of the Hyuga clan at 1400 on December 7th 2013\. I have had the pleasure of knowing these two for a good while now and I will say it’s an honor to see these two so in love when Kiba is a hard person to love in the first place.” Asuma chuckled as did the rest of the guests. “I was told these two wrote vows to each other at the last minute so the bride will start.”

Hinata turned to Kiba, taking both of his hands in hers before looking up at him. “I didn’t think I would ever be standing on an alter in a white dress and marrying my best friend. I almost thought about running but how far would I get with this belly.” Hinata laughed as did Kiba, “As your wife, I promise to dream with you, be your number one supporter, to be your guiding light in the darkness and reach for your hand when you need me the most. I will help you find things that are right in front of your face which is most of the time but I love it just the same. I promise to love our child and any children we decide to have after her and I expect you to return to me after each and every mission because I love you and our house isn’t a home without you.” Her bottom lip quivered at the last sentence.

“Stop crying, it’s your turn Kiba.” Asuma nodded to him.

“Hinata, my love, my life, my sun. There is no other man in the world that I would change places with today. I’ve been eager to be your husband since our first date and today my wish came true. I know I cannot promise you it will be all happiness or perfection, smiles or sunshine but I promise to cherish and respect you, stay true to you, hold you at night and in the morning. To be your loving husband and be someone you can always come to in your time of need.” He hand left hers and touched the side of her belly, “I promise to love and protect our offspring with my life and I promise to come home to you after every mission. I love you more than my being and I promise to show it every day for the rest of our lives.”

“Rings please.” Asuma stepped forward after their deliberation of love and held out his hands for the rings. He had Kiba place the second ring to Hinatas engagement ring on her finger after Hinata placed the black titanium ring on Kiba’s finger and took both of their hands in his own, “These rings are a token and a binding contract of the promises you have made to one another and will forever be a reminder of the love you two share for the remainder of your lives. Do you accept one another?”

Kiba turned his head at the same time Hinata did.

“I accept him.” She cried.

“I accept her.” Kiba nodded.

“By the power vested in me given by the Northern Realms, I now pronounce you bonded to one another.” He released their hands, “You may kiss the bride.”

Kiba grinned, taking Hinata into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. A sweet kiss that bonded their union infront of their family and friends. She wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss before he released her. He laced their fingers together on the way to the banquet hall but stopped every so often for Hinata to pull Kiba into a string of passionate kisses before they would be surrounded by everyone.

Minato was the first to ask her for a dance, her bump touching his stomach every so often when they would turn with the song. He carried on a small conversation with her, telling her the venue was beautiful and that her father did a lovely job on having someone decorate. He also got into the more emotion stuff about Kiba and when the song was over he excused himself.

“Is he going to be okay?” Hinata asked Kushina.

“Yes—he’s just emotional is all.” She smiled, watching her husband leave the banquet hall towards the bathrooms. “He will be fine.”

“I hope so.” She chuckled.

“I do want to thank you though.” Kushina began.

“Thank me for what?” Hinata asked, rubbing the underside of her belly.

Kushina took Hinata’s hand in her own and smiled, “I want to thank you for loving Kiba. His whole life he had been looking for someone who understands him as much as we do and for someone to love him as much as we do and I believe he has found those things in you.” Kushina pulled Hinata in for a hug. “Take care of my son for me.”

Hinata returned her hug, “I will Kushina—I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little short but i needed to get this into circulation before the bigger chapters start later. We are hitting the peak of the story :) and getting to the sweet action but lets me honest its all sweet action though isn't it! Now i will admit that at first even though i wrote this chapter i was thinking of skipping it and not putting it into the line up as a chapter but i changed my mind and decided to post it. I hope you all enjoyed it even if it does seems like a filler chapter. :(  
> Sam
> 
> Next chapter will be posted May 30!


End file.
